El pianista
by Lira Garbo
Summary: La música de un piano puede transmitir emociones que nunca soñaste sentir. Tú música puede enamorarme. ¿Puedes vivir mintiendo por amor? DracoHermione Estamos juntos en esto. Cómplices del secreto.
1. Música en la noche

El pianista  
  
1. Música en la noche  
  
La sola música del piano la hizo caminar lentamente, descalza, tocando las frías losas del suelo con sus pies.  
  
No podía dormir, tenía pensamientos intranquilos en la mente que le impedían conciliar el sueño. Por ello, había salido a su sala común y, después de mirar el fuego casi apagado en la chimenea, lo había oído.  
  
El piano.  
  
Las notas dulces la conducían a través de su oscuridad, con miedo en el cuerpo a ser descubierta, con incertidumbre por saber de dónde procedía aquella música mágica.  
  
Estaba tan cansada...un día agotador, lleno de deberes y obligaciones, preceptos, discusiones. Y la noche, su único consuelo, se veía invadida por una melodía misteriosa. La melodía del piano.  
  
Lo podía escuchar cada vez más claramente, cada vez más sutil, cada vez más cercana.  
  
Era imposible, alguien, a esas horas, en las que todo el castillo dormía, que alguien tocara el piano. ¿Sería quizá algún fantasma? ¿Sería tal vez todo producto de mera fantasía?  
  
Vio entonces, en un oscuro rincón escondido de todo, una puerta entreabierta por la cual se distinguía un rayo tenue de luz.  
  
¿Qué podía ser?  
  
Una vez más, la valentía y curiosidad que la caracterizaba pudo más que todo.  
  
Avanzó sigilosamente hasta tocar con los dedos la superficie de la madera. Sentía la música vibrando en el interior de la habitación y ardía en deseos de entrar y descubrir quien producía aquel sonido celestial.  
  
Sintió las notas rodeándola dulcemente. Producía en ella calma, mucha calma, y a la vez, su corazón palpitaba emocionado ante aquello, tan irreal.  
  
Empujó suavemente la madera y lo vio, un calambre la recorrió entera. Se estremeció por la propia visión y por lo que acababa de descubrir.  
  
Un gran piano negro estaba en el centro de la desolada habitación. Un piano majestuoso que imponía respeto y, encima de él, una vela prendida. Con tan poca luz, que se reflejaba en el suelo, no pudo distinguir al pianista.  
  
Llevaba una capa negra y todo lo demás era casi imperceptible.  
  
La melodía era tan triste y tan hermosa a la vez. Nunca había imaginado que simples notas pudieran transmitir tanto sentimiento, que solo unos pequeños roces pudieran crear algo tan bello.  
  
Escuchó callada, oyendo la música y luego silencio. Su mente parecía no estar en su cuerpo, sino sumergida en la música, raptada a un paraiso celestial, lejos de Hogwarts y todo lo terrestre.  
  
Por un momento, ella, Hermione Granger, se evadió de todo. Creyó que volaba y se sintió tan libre.  
  
Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la puerta, sintiendo como se desvanecía...Sonrió sin sentido. Como el mundo de repente se convertía en algo maravilloso y ella era parte de él.  
  
De repente, sintió que la llama se extinguía, que el sueño se rompía, abrió los ojos y la música calló.  
  
Sintió una punzada dolorosa en su interior. Ahora la sensación se evaporaba y una tristeza inmensa empezaba a reinar en ella. Y, sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.  
  
Miró a su alrededor y salió corriendo, mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hola!!! Esto es un experimento :P Como todas mis locuras, lo traía en mente desde hacía mucho. El pianista, ni más ni menos que los sentimientos de una persona, transmitidos por un piano.  
  
Siempre he defendido la teoría de que la música trasmite emociones, o por lo menos, a mí me las transmite. Me da inspiración, tristeza o alegría, para mí, la música, como las letras, son parte de mi vida.  
  
Y aquí está: El pianista.  
  
Esto es sólo la introducción, a raíz de aquí, se dará rienda suelta a un montón de sentimientos y sensaciones...todo por un piano.  
  
Espero sus comentarios  
  
Os quiere:  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
"I follow the night can't stand the light  
  
When will I begin to live again  
  
One day I'll fly away leave all this to yesterday what more can your love do for me when will love be through with me why live life from dream to dream until the day that dreaming ends"  
  
* Nicole Kidman - One day i'll fly away 


	2. Huracán

El pianista  
  
Gracias a tod@s¡ Sois l@s mejor@s¡¡  
  
^_^  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola linda! Jeje, ¿sí? Promete, promete. Pues, eso se irá viendo...quizá sí, quizá no. :D Ya somos dos que lo pensamos. La música me inspira mucho. Y la de piano me pone romántica. ¿Has escuchado Titanic solo a piano? Que bonita, y la de Come what may a piano???Wuau!!! Jejeje, ;) Sí, me alegro de que sea tu preferida, la mía también!!! :D es tan preciosa...Ay.. La banda sonora me encanta! Claro! A ver si busco la canción y la pongo ;) Me encanta ésa y la de Come what may¡¡¡¡ La mejor!! Jeje, bueno preciosa¡¡Un besazo¡¡¡  
  
Afrodita: Hola mi niña¡¡¡ Jeje, otro más para la colección. Sí, estoy convencida de que la música puede...tiene un poder especial, a mí, por ejemplo, me inspira muchísimo. Siempre escribo con música, creo que es la mejor arma para crear. ;) Siempe me han encantado los pianos y, ya tocaba :P ¡Cuánto me alegro de que lo sientas! :D jejeje, oye, fumada o sin fumar¡¡¡ :P Aclárate¡¡jajajajja Enga, tu no puedes rayarme (no más que yo a mi misma :P) Enga, un beso¡¡¡  
  
Ross malfoy: Hola guapa! Jeje, pues sí, mi inspiración se desbordó y en vez de una, dos, no veas...la que me espera. :) ¿Te dejó picada? Uff, no sabes lo que te espera¡ Un beso!  
  
J@ina: Hola preciosa¡¡ Ay, pues sí, muy romántico, así será. :D Ay, qué bien! jeje, fiel lectora yo de ti :P Enga, muchos besazos!!!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola¡¡ Me alegro de que estés feliz¡¡ Yo me voy a volver loca, no tenía bastante con uno, ahora dos fics, jeje ;) Ay, qué bien que te guste. ;) Jeje, intentaré escribir rápido ;) 1 besazo¡¡  
  
Nenuf@r: Hola!!! Gracias¡ Muchas gracias! Sí, tiene pinta, lo será, como casi todo Made in Lira Garbo :P jeje, pues sí, transmite y mucho :) Qué guay¡ Mi sueño siempre fue saber tocar el piano! :D Muchos besos y espero qe te siga gustando! ;)  
  
2. Huracán  
  
Paró en seco. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, aún emocionada. Perduraba el sentimiento que había sentido hacia unos pocos minutos. En us oídos, el piano, seguía con su música y el pianista, seguía tocando.  
  
No sabía por qué pero no podía contener las lágrimas, dentro de ella una sensación nuevo había germinado repentinamente. Se sentía triste y cansada. Se apoyó en la pared y caminó lentamente hacia su dormitorio.  
  
Las chicas dormían profundamente. Una oscuridad suave llenaba el cuarto pero, en seis años, conocía a la perfección la estancia.  
  
Avanzó sigilosa hasta su cama donde se acostó. Ahora el colchón estaba frío y las sábanas parecían sólo un adorno pues, no sentía su presencia.  
  
Cerró los ojos y enseguida acudió a su mente la puerta entreabierta, la luz reflejada en el suelo y...el pianista. ¿Quién podía producir aquel sonido celestial? ¿Quién?  
  
Sin darse apenas cuenta, se sumió en las alas de un sueño donde el protagonista, sin duda, fue su nuevo descubrimiento.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
- Hermione, ¿estás con nosotros?  
  
La gryffindor volvió la cabeza y vio que su amigo pelirrojo la miraba confundido.  
  
- ¿En qué piensas? Llevas toda la mañana ausente.  
  
- En nada... - mintió. - Solo estaba dándole vueltas a...  
  
- Los exámenes, ¿Verdad?  
  
Harry la miraba sonriendo dulcemente. Hermione asintió.  
  
- ¡Por Merlín! Hermione, estás todo el día igual. Hay más cosas que los exámenes, estudiar y los libros. - bufó Ron.  
  
- Tú no puedes quejarte de mí, Ron Weasley. - se defendió. - Porque tu te pasas todo el santo día practicando y hablando de quiddich. Así que no protestes.  
  
- ¡No compares el quiddich con tus estupideces!  
  
- ¡"Mis estupideces" son mucho más interesantes que ver a unos idiotas persiguiendo una pelota!  
  
- ¡Ya basta! - Harry alzó las manos. - ¿Es qué no os cansáis de discutir?  
  
- Empezó ella. - Ron se cruzó de brazos.  
  
- Siempre tengo la culpa yo, cómo no. - suspiró la castaña.  
  
Siguieron caminando rumbo a otra clase. Era el rutinario día a día, aunque, más tristes que nunca, gracias al tiempo lluvioso y al miedo que se cernía poco a poco sobre ellos.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Tenía un don. Uno o quizá muchos.  
  
De nuevo se colocó al máscara, de nuevo alzó la barrera de hielo que lo separaba del resto del mundo. Nuevamente, se convirtió en lo que debía, en lo que le habían enseñado a ser, serio, frío, sin una mota de sentimiento, sin fallos, perfecto, un Malfoy.  
  
Cada mañana se levantaba con el peso de su apellido sobre él. Mientras se vestía, mientras todos los demás se despertaban, cada nudo cerraba un poco más a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Así tenía que ser. Era su destino y tenía que aceptarlo.  
  
Había tenido cosas que ningún niño mago había soñado. Caprichos, deseos concedidos pero, como pago, su vida.  
  
Y sabía que lo ataban cadenas invisibles pero muy fuertes.  
  
Como único heredero de una saga poderosa de Sangres Limpias, cargaba sobre sus hombros la continuidad del apellido Malfoy, junto con la rama de Sangre Limpia que decidiera su familia.  
  
No cabía en un Malfoy sentimiento ni debilidad. Un Malfoy no sentía nada. Frío, frío tenía que ser. Ser el líder en todo momento y no caer en ningún momento.  
  
Pero la realidad era distinta, ni siquiera él podía olvidar que un ser humano tiene corazón, por muy congelado que esté, está.  
  
Su secreto era grande pero, como todos los secretos, era suyo y no podía descubrirse.  
  
- Hola, Draco. - lo saludó Blaise Zabinni.  
  
- Buenos días, Blaise.  
  
El rubio se sentó en la mesa Slytherin junto a sus compañeros y comenzó a desayunar normalmente.  
  
- Tienes mala cara.  
  
Draco giró lentamente la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa amplia. Pansy Parkinson, una estúpida Slytherin que lo asediaba.  
  
- No digas bobadas, Pansy. - dijo Zabinni. - Draco tiene la cara de siempre.  
  
- ¿No le ves los ojos? Tiene ojeras. Pensé que quizá no habría dormido bien...¿Has...dormido bien, Draco? - titubeó la chica.  
  
- Perfectamente, Pansy.  
  
- ¿Ves? Te lo he dicho.  
  
Pansy agachó la cabeza y siguió comiendo, un poco ruborizada.  
  
Draco sabía que estaba enamorada de él, sin embargo, no le gustaba. No era su tipo. Una chica más del montón, tonta e insípida.  
  
De todas maneras, cuando se aburriese, quizá pudiera divertirse un poco.  
  
No se vio en su pálido rostro ni una muestra de preocupación pero, dentro de su cuerpo, sentía que no debía hacerlo más. Había vuelto a hacerlo porque no podía dormir pero, lo tenía prohibido. Su padre mismo se lo había prohibido, ningún sentimiento, tenía que acordarse. Nada, ni siquiera tonterías sentimentalistas con música.  
  
Debía dejarlo, olvidarlo pero, ante sus preocupaciones, la mejor forma de evadirse era él...su piano.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
- Señorita Granger, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?  
  
Ron la miró y se encogió de hombros.  
  
Hermione asintió y les dijo a sus amigos que la esperaran fuera.  
  
Se acercó a la mesa de la profesora. Los alumnos habían salido, alegres de por fin acabar al jornada.  
  
- Dígame, profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Señorita Granger, debo pedirle un favor. - carraspeó. - Verá, debido a los exámenes de principio de curso, he comprovado que los hechizos metamórficos no han quedado totalmente claros y, solamente una persona de mi clase ha conseguido llevarlos a cabo. Usted.  
  
- Ah...sí, se me dan bastante bien. - dijo Hermione, un poco colorada.  
  
- Sé que se le dan bien. - sonrió ésta. - Por ello quiero que haga un trabajo especial.  
  
- ¿Trabajo especial? - frunció el ceño.  
  
- Así es. Un trabajo explicativo de estos hechizos, para exponerlo en clase.  
  
- Ah, profesora, am...  
  
- Hermione. - la chica se estremeció, la profesora nunca había demostrado tanta confianza con ella como para llamarla por su nombre. - Eres la prefecta de mi casa y la mejor alumna de Hogwarts. Espero con ansia tu trabajo.  
  
- Es un honor, profesora.  
  
- Pues, cuando lo tengas listo, avísame y lo presentarás.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Puedes marcharte.  
  
Hermione dejó el aula con más ocupaciones a su cargo.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
- Herm, ayúdame.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Ron? - gruñó levantando la vista de su tarea de Aritmancia.  
  
- No me sale esta fórmula.  
  
Hermione soltó la pluma con desdén y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.  
  
- ¿Sabéis dónde está el libro ese que nos recomendó Helen White..."Defensa de..." -comentó Harry mirando por la estantería de la biblioteca.  
  
- "Defensa de hechizos oscuros". El tercero de la columna de la derecha, Harry. - suspiró Hermione.  
  
Se levantó y se colocó al lado de Ron.  
  
- Te falta el Broud y la uña de dragón.  
  
Se volvió a sentar y a sumergirse en sus deberes.  
  
- Parece interesante. - murmuró Harry mirando el libro.  
  
- Herm, ahora no me sale la composición....  
  
- Ron, revísala de nuevo. - susurró Hermione.  
  
- No me sale.  
  
- Algo tendrás mal.  
  
- Te digo que no sale.  
  
Dejó la pluma en la mesa con un sonoro golpe y cerró el libro de Aritmancia.  
  
- Creo que por hoy es bastante. - dijo, levantándose.  
  
Cogió sus cosas ante la mirada de Ron y Harry y abandonó la biblioteca marchándose sin rumbo.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
El sello de los Malfoy relucía verde brillante en la parte posterior del pergamino.  
  
Se sentía nervioso y creyó que el pulso le temblaba levemente pero, miró al vacío y se calmó. Debía mantenerlo todo a raya.  
  
Caminó sin muestras de agitación por el pasillo. Tocó el pergamino rugoso y leyó las letras de la parte principal. Era la caligrafía de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
¿Qué le diría esta vez? ¿Algo nuevo o algo que ya sabía? No quería que le dijera nada. Quería destruir esa carta antes de que causara el daño que sabía que causaría cuando la abriera.  
  
Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que algo avanzaba veloz hacia él. Y ella tampoco se dio cuenta, hasta que chocaron.  
  
- ¡Estúpida! ¡Granger! ¿Quién sino la sangre sucia?  
  
- ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! - le gritó ésta.  
  
- No me rebajaré a tu territorio, Granger.  
  
- Territorio Malfoy querrás decir, está reservado a los mortifagos como tú.  
  
Los ojos se le encendieron rabiosos y se acercó a ella con claras muestras de violencia que ella evitó sacando raudamente su varita.  
  
- Atrévete a tocarme y serás hombre muerto.  
  
Se miraron unos segundos, ambos llenos de odio y rabia.  
  
- Me das asco, Granger, no sería capaz de tocarte. Tengo miedo de infectarme.  
  
La gryffindor le mantuvo la mirada sin miedo, más bien como un reto, el reto de ganar de una vez por todas la partida a Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Me las pagarás, Granger. Algún día.  
  
- Te estaré esperando.  
  
Cada uno se fue en una dirección, sin saber que volverían a encontrarse muy pronto.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Porque tu me faltas  
  
Quiero darle al alma  
  
el consuelo que le falta  
  
De nuevo el corazón le latía como si su tiempo hubiera llegado, el tiempo que su corazón buscaba...para llorar.  
  
Porque el pensamiento  
  
no le gane al tiempo  
  
y sentirlo que me mata  
  
Sabía el camino, en su mente se había grabado en letras de oro.  
  
Aunque estés adentro  
  
y este sentimiento  
  
se me antoje eterno  
  
La puerta estaba entreabierta, y la música del piano era más triste, aún si cabe, que la primera vez, pero, a la vez, llevaba enlazado...  
  
Esta lejanía  
  
duele cada día  
  
porque no te tengo  
  
Belleza.  
  
no tengo tu boca  
  
no tengo tus ganas  
  
y por más que intento  
  
ya no entiendo nada  
  
Y las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. ¿Por qué? Sólo eran notas, ¿pero por qué tan bellas?  
  
De esta vida loca, loca, loca  
  
con su loca realidad  
  
que se ha vuelto loca, loca, loca  
  
por buscar otro lugar  
  
Se apoyó en la pared, consciente de que no podía entrar pero, ella sentía que estaba dentro, con él...  
  
Pero le provoca  
  
este sufrimiento  
  
y no me abandona  
  
porque a mi me toca  
  
esta vida loca  
  
No imaginaba lo que ocurría dentro, no se imaginaba que él sentía como ella. Que por su rostro las lágrimas también discurrían, que las letras también se le clavaban al pianista, que su piano le dolía, y aún más las letras que su mente recitaba para sí mismo, para su alma rota.  
  
Vida loca  
  
loca, loca, como yo  
  
esta vida loca, loca, loca  
  
Lloraba porque su destino era cruel. Porque ya estaba trazado y porque no quería, porque tenía mucho dolor encerrado y muchas lágrimas hiriéndole.  
  
porque tu me faltas, yo extraño tu boca  
  
y es que a mí me toca, esta vida loca  
  
Golpeó el piano y, las manos le temblaban, lo acarició, pidiéndole perdón. Las lágrimas mojaron el teclado empañándolo con su amargura y terminó su canción, con más dolor, con más tristeza.  
  
No podía Draco Malfoy pensar que alguien lloraba con él desde fuera, no podía imaginar que alguien sentía la música de su piano y el dolor de su pianista.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hola¡¡¡¡¡Pues aquí está, ¡rápido, eh! No os podéis quejar. Es que la lluvia me inspira, jeje ;) Este salió más triste, ya os enteraréis de lo que dice la carta aunque, si pensáis un poquito, lo sabréis a ciencia cierta ;)  
  
La canción es "Vida loca" de Francisco Céspedes. No sé si la habréis escuchado. Yo no iba a ponerla pero pensé que se adecuaba perfectamente al capítulo y a los sentimientos.  
  
En el fic, la canción se toca solo a piano pero, para que fuese más personal, puse la letra.  
  
Espero que os vaya gustando, no sé si se estará haciendo monótono pero para nada quiero que os creáis que todo será tan sencillo ;)  
  
Bueno, gracias por vuestro apoyo.  
  
Os quiere:  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
Dedicado a Kiara Mcgonagall  
  
And you can tell everybody  
  
This is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but  
  
Now that it´s done  
  
I hope you don´t mind  
  
I hope you don´t mind  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is  
  
Now you´re in the world  
  
Your Song – Ewan Mcgregor 


	3. Sin luna

El pianista  
  
Doremi preciosa!!! gracias por tus ánimos por e-mail!! Un beso¡¡  
  
Y mis niñ@s con sus reviewss¡¡¡ Gracias!!!  
  
Uialwen: Hola linda! Me alegro de que te guste! La idea me pareció buena aunque escribir días en Hogwarts intentaré que no sea muy monótono ;) Gracias! Por supuesto que sí!!! Ahora mismo me paso!! :) Todo lo que sea D/Hr tiene mi total apoyo :) Bueno muchos besos¡¡¡  
  
Afrodita: Guapa¡ Hola! Jejeje, la culpa la tiene mi repentina inspiración :P Sí, Hermione está agobiada entre tanto trabajo, al igual que Draco con tantas cosas que le están ocurriendo. EL encuentro entre Draco y Hermione...mmm...:| No diré nada, jeje, sólo te aseguro que pronto lo leerás ;) Olé por ti! Aquí no para de llover y no hay fiesta ni na' de na' :( Espero que haya días mejores. Pásatelo bien! Un besazo¡¡¡  
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain: Hola lokilla! ¡¡Qué no te deja ver el 2º!! Si tienes algún problema, mandame un e-mail o agrégame al messenger (si tienes, claro :P) Mi correo es logarbo@hotmail.com. Siempre que lo necesites, ya sabes. :D Sí, mi teoría es a ciencia cierta o por lo menos me ocurre a mí. A lo mejor estoy super contenta, escucho una canción de amor triste y me deprimo, jeje, yo también soy rarita :P Bueno, espero que puedas leer y te siga gustando. Un besazo¡  
  
Kisuna: Hola¡¡¡ Me alegro de que te guste :D El piano no está en la torre de Gryffindor, date cuenta de quién es el pianista y a qué casa pertenece ;) El piano está en una antigua aula de música, no la he situado muy bien pero, saliendo de la sala de gry, dos escaleras y al final de un pasillo. :) Daré más datos ;) UN beso¡¡¡  
  
Sly-Tom: Hola¡¡ Breve pero contundenete. :D Me alegro de que te guste. ;) A ver si te sigue pareciendo bien a medida que avance, un beso!  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Hola cielo!! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo paseando por mis fics! :D Ya sabes que me alegras el día ;) ¡Tocas el violín!¡Qué bien! Tocar el piano siempre ha sido un sueño mío. :) Me encanta esa melodía, todo lo del piano me fascina. Gracias por tus dos reviews¡;) Habrá más drama, más amor y más música, todo asegurado. Muchos besos¡¡  
  
Anna15: Hola¡¡ Gracias¡¡ No sé, no sé...todavía no es el momento pero, pronto ocurrirá ;) Espero que te siga gustando, un beso!  
  
Andrea Malfoy2: Hola preciosa! :D Otra qué toca el piano!! ¡Qué envidia! ;) Jeje, ¿a que sí? Es super tranquilizador. :) Y me parece algo precioso pues transmite tus emociones de una manera exacta y romántica. ¡Moulin Rouge es mi película preferida! Me encanta, lloro cada vez que la veo, y la música es extraordinaria. :) Bueno, me alegro de que te vaya gustando. 1 besazo¡¡¡  
  
Luna-wood: Hola linda! Ya sé que va quedando triste pero, va a ser así, por desgracia. Romántico pero dramático. ;) Me alegro de que te guste. Ya lo verás...o no :P jeje, un besazo¡  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola preciosa!!!!! GRacias!!!! Ay, ay, qué bien! Jejeje, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con eso que sientes. :) Es maravilloso que mis letras te hagan sentir eso, te lo digo en serio, estoy super contenta de que te llegue el mensaje de todo lo que escribo. :D Y me encanta que no tengas palabras para lo que te ha invadido, jejejejje ;) Gracias, de verdad. Uff, es un estrés, la verdad, además, como últimamente estoy mu' romantiquilla (todo hay que decirlo) me pico mucho con este pianista. ;) ¡Ocho! A mi con dos y ya me ataco, jeje, bueno guapa, un besazo¡¡¡  
  
Nenuf@r: Hola¡¡ Pues sí, mucha prisa, la inspiración vino a mí :D ¿Verdad? ¿A qué le pega ser pianista? jeje, sí, pero claro..algún día aprenderé ;) Gracias¡¡ Intentaré correr¡¡ Un besazo¡  
  
Shiro2: Hola guapa! Me alegro de que te guste! ;) Buena sorpresa, eh :P Sí, siempre lo defiendo, transmite y muchos, sentimientos. ;) Enga, un besazo!!!  
  
Kiara McGonagall:Hola preciosa!! No para de llover! Y eso me da inspiración..jejeje :D ¿Tú que tal estás? De nada!! Es una canción que me encanta a mí también y que si me lo pides, no puedo negarme! ;) jeje, es un honor que el review 100 sea para mí :D Sobre el capi, gracias ;) Pues sí, ellos se odian, y ninguno de los dos abandona su pose, además, tampoco saben lo que está ocurriendo, ni se lo imaginan. :) Cariño!!! Creo que entendiste mal, jeje, aunque también es muy buena idea no quiero plagiar al gran Gaston Leroux (ah, mira que casualidad, sabes que me estoy leyendo The Phantom of the Opera, en inglés :) jeje, que casual..:P)Draco no lleva máscara, solo es en sentido figurado, ya que es como si por las mañana se colocara su máscara de persona sin sentimientos y en la noche la abandonara dejando libres su sentimientos (qué poético) La carta...aquí tienes la solución ;) Uff¡ En Málaga 180 litros por metro cuadrado! Una cosa extrañísma! Aquí nunca llueve :) Me alegro mucho por ti ;) Qué lo pases bien! El tiempo, no sé, es la inspiración que esta que no veas, jeje. Luego me pasaré semanas sin actualizar...y verás ;) ¡My inmortal la meteré! Pero más adelante ;) La otra no la he escuchado pero a ver si la encuentro ;) ¡Me encantó tu review! Muchísimas gracias precisosa!! No sabes cuánto me alegras!Muchísimos besazos!!  
  
Bulmi Hidaka: Hola linda! ¡Qué bien que te estén gustando!!! No sabes qué feliz me haces!!! Bueno, espero no decepcionarte. Un besazo!!  
  
3. Sin luna  
  
Garabateó con la pluma el trozo de pergamino. Aún podía sentir la emoción en su piel al rememorar aquella melodía. Y sentía que su pulso temblaba, embargado de tristeza.  
  
Su comportamiento extraño no había pasado desapercibido para sus amigos que la observaban cuchilleando entre ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que le ocurre? - preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja, preocupado.  
  
- No sé...Nunca la había visto así. - caviló Harry.  
  
Los dos Gryffindors se callaron unos minutos, viendo de nuevo a Hermione, ausente.  
  
- Estará agobiada. - comentó el buscador.  
  
- ¿Agobiada? No tiene por qué. Yo creo que sé lo que le pasa.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Pues lo que a todas las chicas.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín con los labios.  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
- Harry, a veces pareces tonto. ¿Qué va a ser? La regla.  
  
Detrás de ellos oyeron unas risillas y unos suspiros. Se giraron y vieron a dos chicas de su casa que los miraban divertidas.  
  
- El que parece tontito eres tú, Ron. - rió Lavender.  
  
- ¿Por qué todos los chicos siempre tienen la misma solución a los problemas femeninos? La regla, la regla. ¡Qué sabrán! - gruñó Parvati.  
  
Ron bufó.  
  
- Entonces, ya que sois tan listas, ¿qué le pasa a Hermione?  
  
- Hay que ser idiota para no verlo. - sonrió Parvati.  
  
Hermione estaba ahora apoyada sobre una mano mirando al vacío con los ojos soñadores.  
  
Lavender y Parvati se miraron y suspiraron:  
  
- Está enamorada.  
  
Ahora fueron Ron y Harry quienes se miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión:  
  
- ¿Enamorada?  
  
Los cuatro se quedaron atónitos mientras Hermione soñaba con su pianista.  
  
¿Estaría de verdad enamorándose de alguien que ni siquiera conocía?  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Querido hijo:  
  
Todo está preparado.  
  
Será a principios del año próximo.  
  
No hay vuelta atrás, pronto serás el orgullo de la familia.  
  
El año que viene estaremos muy lejos de allí.  
Tu padre  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Guardó la carta junto a las demás, no sabía por qué lo hacía. Quizá para convencerse de la cruda realidad, de su destino.  
  
Caminó hasta el frío de los jardínes. Se envolvió en la húmeda hierba verde y el ambiente se le caló en los huesos.  
  
Quería estar solo, morir en soledad. Solo con su piano.  
  
Sabía que no debía, que era una debilidad, la música, no debía pero, quería.  
  
El piano era su desahogo, su testigo silencioso, el único que le entendía. Él no se burlaba de sus sentimientos, ni de sus lágrimas. Compartía su dolor y le daba vida.  
  
No necesita nada más.  
  
Su destino. Él no había hecho nada para elegirlo y tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Desde su nacimiento, esa línea que lo unía con el mal se había trazado como un vínculo de sangre. Era su familia y nadie en su seno podía desafiar su autoridad.  
  
A veces sufría y rogaba que, al despertar por la mañana, no fuera Draco Malfoy sino cualquier otra persona normal del mundo, cualquiera que no fuera él.  
  
A veces se odiaba a sí mismo por ser una marioneta sin voluntad, a veces quería dormir para siempre.  
  
Todo era mentira, todo lo que había a su alrededor, desde su casa hasta su apellido, todo era falso. Una burdo teatro para representar algo que no era cierto. ¿Acaso él era cierto? Podía tocarse, sentir su corazón, ¿en verdad latía? ¿Era un corazón o solo una caja que hacía ruido? Su piel, ¿era piel? ¿Qué envolvía su piel? No había nada debajo de él. No podía quitarse la careta y enseñar su verdadero ser, debajo no había nada, estaba totalmente hueco.  
  
Por todos lados veía sombras, personas sin alma, sin vida. Quería gritar, acabar con todo, romper, matar, soñar, sentir.  
  
Era tan injusto....  
  
Tenía que regresar, no podía huir, estaba atrapado.  
  
Marchó hacia el castillo, contando las horas para que cayera la noche y se sumergiera en la verdad.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
- ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! No grites.  
  
- Pero Hermione...  
  
La pequeña Hannah se quejaba a su prefecta, que acababa de quitarle cinco preciados puntos a su propia casa.  
  
- Ahora vuelve en silencio con los demás.  
  
La niña agachó la cabeza, cayendo sobre sí sus doradas trenzas. Hermione sonrió y caminó por el pasillo, esa noche tocaba guardia, esa noche volvería a oír el piano.  
  
Sus pasos firmes resonaban por las losas del suelo, miraba a su alrededor, poco a poco, los alumnos acudían a sus salas comunes para finalizar el día hablándo con sus amigos, apurando la última tarea o jugando un poco antes de dormir.  
  
Ron y Harry estaban jugando al ajedrez, su vicio y ella quería entretenerse un poco antes de comenzar la guardia.  
  
Llegó a su lugar preferido, la biblioteca. Normalmente, ésta cerraba a las ocho pero, ella, su más fiel visitante, tenía alguna que otra excepción. Tenía una llave de la biblioteca.  
  
Para la Señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, Hermione era de su total confianza, hasta tal punto que le había dado una copia de la llave.  
  
Dio tres vueltas y media a la derecha en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió con un débil crujido. Entró cuidadosamente y la cerró suavemente a sus espaldas.  
  
Encendió unas velas que le alumbraran y comenzó a pasearse entre las estanterías llenas de libros.  
  
Le fascinaba ese mundo de fantasía e ilusión. Entre libros se sentía protegida, entre libros podía ser feliz durante horas, sin que ningún pensamiento enturbiara su felicidad.  
  
Pasó una fina uña por las tapas antiguas de los mamotretos, leyendo y descibrando sus complejos títulos.  
  
La sección muggle era ya historia en su biblioteca particular pues, había devorado audazmente toda su colección. La sección de herbología le aburría al igual que la de pociones. Historia de Hogwarts había sido una y otra vez releida.  
  
Se preguntó qué sería su nuevo hayazgo. Quizá una novela romántica de amores imposibles entre brujas del siglo pasado y magos llevados al futuro, o una trepidante dosis de conocimientos en Aritmancia.  
  
Observó tranquilamente algunos tomos y, de repente, sus ojos se quedaron parados frente a un libro muy fino y más alto que el resto, mezclado en la sección de varios.  
  
El libro, de color dorado y con sellos rojos estaba medio escondido entre dos libros de pociones.  
  
Hermione lo sacó con dificultad y cuando lo tuvo entre las manos comprobó que era liviano y que olía a cera.  
  
Se colocó en la mesa más cercana y con mucha delicadeza abrió la cubierta, encontrándose con unas finísimas letras que parecía iban a romperse. Era el nombre de del escritor, Patrick Bath.  
  
"Para mi musa con todo mi amor, las letras que me llevaron a su corazón".  
  
Hermione sonrió ante la bella dedicatoria y pasó la hoja de nuevo encontrándose con algo que la dejó atónita. Ante ella, con una bella caligrafía de pluma china había un pentagrama con notas musicales.  
  
Eran canciones. Debajo de las notas venían escritas muy pequeñas las letras de las composiciones.  
  
La prefecta pasó de nuevo la hoja, volviendo a encontrarse con las notas misteriosas.  
  
Y así, de nuevo, pasó otra hoja, más notas, y otra, y otra, y así...continuó hasta llegar a la última.  
  
Abrió la boca, realmente sorprendida y acarició con ternura el dibujo que había pintado.  
  
Con cera negra estaba el que tocaría las canciones, el encargado de transformar las notas a emociones...él...el piano.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Caminó rápidamente, era de noche, sus compañeros por fin habían caido dormidos y él había aprovechado la oportunidad para escabullirse y correr con su piano.  
  
Sigiloso, llegaba a su guarida cuando, de repente, una sombra se proyectó de improviso el suelo y se escondió detrás de una columna.  
  
La sombra se fue haciendo más alargada. Draco contuvo la respiración, no debían descubrirle.  
  
Distinguió el trozo de una túnica en la oscuridad, una túnica y después una insignia roja. Gryffindor.  
  
Tras de esto, el rostro de su dueña fue iluminado por el hechizo "Lumos". Unos rizos castaños y unos ojos marrones que solo podían pertenecer a ella...  
  
- Granger.  
  
Hermione caminó por el pasillo. Llevaba agarrado en su otra mano un fino libro. El Slytherin tuvo curiosidad por la clase de lectura que leería esa sangre sucia.  
  
La prefecta se fue acercando hacia su escondite. Faltaban escasos metros para que lo descubriera cuando, de repente, una voz surgió de detrás de ella:  
  
- ¿Hermione?  
  
Un chico alto con cabello rubio claro, apareció andando hacia allí.  
  
- Anthony. - murmuró la castaña.  
  
- He terminado mi ronda. ¿Y tú?  
  
- Yo... - titubeó Hermione. - Aún no.  
  
- ¿No? - el ravenclaw se rascó la nuca. - Que extraño. La mía era más larga. En fin, todo despejado.  
  
- Daré una vuelta más. - sonrió levemente Hermione.  
  
- Está bien. Buenas noches, entonces.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
El chico se despidió con un gesto y Hermione observó como se alejaba.  
  
Después de irse, ante la sorpresa de Malfoy, se sentó en un bordillo, abrió su libro y comenzó a hojearlo.  
  
Tenía que escapar pronto, antes de que Granger lo encontrara y la misión quedara totalmente cancelada.  
  
Susurró lo más bajo que pudo un hechizo invisibilizador que duraba pocos minutos, suficientes para pasar desapercivido ante la prefecta.  
  
Corrió rápidamente hacia el pasillo por el que Hermione había venido.  
  
El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio de reojo que la chica levantaba la cabeza y clavaba sus ojos en el sitio donde segundos antes él había estado escondido pero, no se preocupó más y corrió hasta su refugio.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
El tiempo pasaba y nada ocurría, nada se oía en los silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts. Solo el mismo silencio.  
  
Hermione cerró su libro, angustiada. Se levantó y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, sin saber qué hacer.  
  
No recordaba apenas donde se encontraba la habitación del piano pero, decidida, guiada por su orgullo gryffindor caminó sin rumbo fijo, esperando que su mente recordara fugazmente el lugar exacto de la localización.  
  
Así dio muchos pasos en falso, sin saber dónde se encontraba a veces o regresando al mismo lugar. Abrió puertas cerradas, con aulas vacías y otras no las pudo abrir, gracias a sus cerraduras.  
  
Estaba desesperada, y nada se oía.  
  
Vio una pared que le trajo un destello de recuerdo. Tenía la vaga sensación de haber recorrido antes ese camino. Un largo pasillo oscuro por el que avanzó la guió a una vidriera alta.  
  
Se sentía ridícula, nada, ningún murmullo, ningún sonido, nada.  
  
Miró por la vidriera el cielo azul oscuro con algunas estrellas perdidas en la inmensidad.  
  
No había rastro de la luna, como tampoco del pianista ni su piano.  
  
Una sensación de tristeza y furia se acopló en su estómago.  
  
Tristeza por dormir sin escuchar la música melodiosa que llenaba sus fantasías, furia contra el pianista que la había abandonado.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Encendió la vela, su ritual siempre empezaba así.  
  
Sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo, había llegado por fin a su refugio, sano y salvo.  
  
Se sentó en el sillín frente al piano y abrió despacio la caja de éste. Quitó la tela roja que cubría las teclas y suspiró.  
  
Pasó un dedo por la superficie de las teclas produciendo un gracioso sonido que nadie nada más que él oiría. Había conjurado un hechizo insonorizador.  
  
Colocó sus finos dedos sobre la superficie blanda de los rectángulos blancos y negros.  
  
Pulsó el último y el sonido de Do sonó grave en la habitación desierta.  
  
Draco observó unos segundos la pared blanca, impoluta.  
  
***  
  
A pesar, que la luna no brille, mañana,  
  
dará igual, solo verte reir  
  
es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma.  
  
Y es verdad que una mirada distinta  
  
o algún gesto más frío, se clava,  
  
en mi pecho daga del desconcierto pero amor,  
  
ahí está la magia.  
  
Parpadeó y siguió tocando, era la primera vez que lo hacía, la primera vez que cantaba junto a su piano.  
  
Ahora que te veo niña y ya te hecho de menos,  
  
no imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos,  
  
mi vida, por esto.  
  
Sonrió y tocó más velozmente.  
  
Si preguntan por mi, no les digas donde fui,  
  
que tu alma sea fuerte cuando mires hacia el frente,  
  
no recuerdes todo lo que no te di.  
  
Es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes  
  
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir, a tu lado, oh mi vida.  
  
A tu lado.  
  
Su piano, su piano.  
  
Y ojalá, que nuestros ojos si brillen, mañana,  
  
que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,  
  
gritos de esperanza.  
  
Le encantaba, esa melodía, esa canción, y era suya. Su primera composición, iba grabando las notas y las palabras en su mente, a medida que se le ocurría, todo le parecía más increíble, más fantástico, más mágico.  
  
Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo,  
  
ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento,  
  
se esfuma, el miedo.  
  
Y si preguntan por mi, no les digas donde fui,  
  
que tu alma sea fuerte cuando mires hacia el frente,  
  
no recuerdes todo lo que no te di.  
  
Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tu te lo mereces  
  
y perdona si algún día pretendí,  
  
que no fueras, oh tu misma.  
  
De pronto un deseo surgió en su corazón, dedicar la canción a alguien que no fuera su silencioso piano. A un ella.  
  
Si preguntan por ti, solo diré que te vi,  
  
en mis sueños una noche  
  
y solo sueño desde entonces,  
  
para verme cada día junto a ti.  
  
Es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes  
  
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir, a tu lado, oh mi vida.  
  
A tu lado.  
  
- A tu lado....  
  
Las últimas notas de piano sonaron, con su voz apagada ya, se había ido con la petición al amor.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!! Desvario cada vez más!! Bueno, vale, loca, estoy loca de atar, pero, bueno..de familia me viene :P  
  
^^^^  
  
Capítulo:  
  
1. ¿Estoy loca por poner a Draco componiendo y cantando? - No. ¿O prefieren comodín del público? Yo prefiero el comodín.  
  
Bueno, mis razones para poner a Draco así son simples.  
  
Como les explica la carta, Draco se hará mortifago a mediados del año próximo, le quedan unos cuatro meses. Draco no quiere pero, es su familia, su sangre, su destino.  
  
El único desahogo, tal y como vengo diciendo todo el fic, es su piano, su música, su confidente. No tiene verdaderos amigos y los que tiene se burlarían de él si confesara sus sentimientos. Con esto no quiero decir que Draco por arte de magia sea BUENO, NO. Solo digo que todos somos humanos, hasta las personas que menos creémos y Draco también.  
  
Por ello, el ha cogido y compuesto una canción que, si la escuchan y leen atentamente ven que es PRECIOSA! jeje, y que habla de escapar y buscar y encontrar, algo como lo que siente Draco.  
  
¿Aclarado? ¿Dudas? DIGAN. Estoy para escuchar y contestar ;) (Se imaginan a Draco...mmm...) Ah¡ La canción es "A gritos de esperanza", del gran Alex UBago. :) Me encanta!  
  
2. Hermione no lo oyó :( Es que si lo hubiera oído habría averiguado que es Draco el pianista...y como que les haré sufrir un poquito más, ¿no? Jeje  
  
3. ¿Hermione enamorada? ¿Creen que se ha podido enamorar en dos días? ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿O a primera oída? :S Vosotr@s decís.  
  
4. Acepto proposiciones de canciones (si es en español, mejor) A piano o sin piano.  
  
5. http:// LiraGarbosWord Página oficial de EL PIANISTA, mejor dicho, PALABRAS DE LIRA GARBO :P LEs espero (Quiten los espacios de frente a / Lira u a // groups que sino no se puede ver  
  
6. ¿Se me olvida algo? Muchísimas gracias por los reviews¡¡ Estoy sorprendida por la buena acogida del fic en ff.net :) Y muy contenta! :D Gracias de todo corazón!  
  
7. Próximo capítulo, van 4¡ Pronto!  
  
****************  
  
Os quiero!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
Come What May  
  
Nicole Kidman y Ewan Mcgregor  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, con you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day 


	4. Seguir mintiendo

El pianista  
  
Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! No sabéis cuánto me animáis! Gracias!  
  
Lora Chang: Hola linda! Muchas gracias¡ Me alegro de que te guste!!!!! Pues sí, es precioso oírlo "hablar" con su piano de esa manera tan preciosa :) Ok, hay una canción del disco nuevo que me encanta y que creo que saldrá pronto! Un besazo y muchas gracias!!  
  
Sly-Tom: Hola!! Jeje, pues sí. Es más explicativo para que se entiendan los sentimientos de los dos, además, es muy pronto todavía para que ocurra algo, date cuenta que ambos son listos en sus campos y que ninguno aún, tiene pretensiones de algo más. ;) Aunque, sucederá...Un besazo!  
  
Afrodita: Hola mi niña!!!! Jejeje, anda ya! Con lo que nos gustan los tíos no nos enamoraremos la una de la otra por muy bien que escribamos, jajajaja XD Sí, Draco estaba bastante mal, date cuenta que todo parece salirle al revés de lo que desea. :) A qué le pega componer? Buah, yo me lo imagino y me da una sensación...:) Sí, yo misma me sorprendo, estoy actualizando muy rapidito, también porque los capítulos no tienen mucha complicación, tanto de diálogo tanto como de historia porque, este es mucho más "fácil" que "No es historia de amor", que me costaba muchísimo. ;) Eso, eso, a ver si a ti te da por actualizar tan rápido como yo, jeje, un besazo preciosa!!!  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Hola guapa!! :D Verdad??? Hombre, aunque Alex Ubago me encanta, no tiene ni punto de comparación con nuestro Drakito XD of course! :P :) Al principio la idea de relacionar a Draco con la música me parecía muy descabellada, más que nada por su familia, tan fría y estricta que me parece imposible que tengan una pasión tan bella. :) Pero me voy dando cuenta de que Draco es una persona muy versátil en ese estilo y que si una pasión le puede venir bien es el piano. :) Bueno guapa, sobre tus fics, ok, me pasaré por allí pa' echarles un ojo ;) Un besazo!!!  
  
Nenuf@r: Hola preciosa!!! Jejeje, a motor mis dedos?? Quizá!! jejeje, os estáis quejando mucho,eh, ¿acaso no os gusta que actualice rápido? Jeje, enga, q es broma ;) Po si, a mi me da también una impresión. :D Draco con su piano y la canción de Ubagoo...ay...que me motivo yo sola XD jeje. Mmm...es que es algo muy complicado, date cuenta que ellos, literalmente, se odian. Y para que haya un acercamiento, amor o simplemente atracción, tiene que haber algo "más", como un sentimiento mutuo, que es este que está germinando pero, todo a su tiempo. ;) Ekix, creo que sé cual es, le echaré un vistazo. Me gusta que me deis opciones pero, ¿quién te dice que esa idea no se me había ocurrido a mí? jejejeje, sigue así! ;) Muchas gracias, de verdad. Y muchísimos besazos!!!1  
  
Anna15: Hola!!! Jeje, los capítulos (sobre extensión)salen cortos o largos debido a la acción que quiera meter pero, intentaré hacerlos más largos ;) No me quiero enamorar, de Kalima...mmm, pues no sé cuál es, la verdad, jeje, pero tranqui, que la voy a buscar ;) Un besazo!!!  
  
Rose12: Hola linda!!! Ay, gracias, jo, No es historia de amor fue para mi algo super importante porque es un fic mezcla de amor y pasión que tienes que centrarte mucho porque los dos personajes piensan y sienten cosas muy distintas y cada vez que me centraba en uno y luego en el otro, me volvía loca :) Me alegro mucho de que sigas este también!!! Ay, gracias! Por supuesto que lo leeré ;) Un besazo!!!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola cielo!!! Pues sí, Hermione se perdió la mejor parte, jeje ;) Pero sí, es que sino hubiera descubierto a Draco y...se hubiera decepcionado :( Jeje, ¿Verdad? Es que los hombres siempre achacan los problemas de las mujeres con la regla y por eso me gustó que Lavender y Parvati le dijeran que estaba enamorada porque se llevaron un palo...jejejeje. Ay! No has dormido! Pos no puede ser, eh..jeje ;) Olé las dos! :P Ok, lo intentaré pero es difícil, menos mal que ya llegaron las vacaciones!! Oé, oé!! jeje, un besazo!!!  
  
Shiro2: Hola guapa!! Ay, sí, ya te dije que la inspiración estaba muy presente pero...lo pasaréis mal cuando se vaya (y no me extraña que sea pronto) Ay, ay, ¿cuándo lo sabrá? Ya llegará el momento ;) Y te aseguro sorpresa ;) Muchas gracias!! Besazos!!!  
  
Kiara McGonagall:Hola preciosa! Ay mi niña malita ¿cómo estás ya? Espero que mejor!No quiero perder a una de mis más fieles seguidoras ;) Jajajaja XD buena frase, espero que el tiempo mejore ahora en vacaciones porque sino me voy a tirar de los pelos! El tiempo, ni yo misma sé de dónde sale ;) Calidad..no sé, es que ya te digo que es muy fácil escribir en este fic porque no es nada complejo y todas las situaciones, al mezclarse con la música, te salen fácilmente. Ay! Qué frase más bonita! (Un secreto: soy la reina de lo cursi XD) No es tanto, de verdad. Prosa poética :D Guau! jeje Sí, lo de la máscara daba lugar a confusión, me alegro de que lo hayas entendido. ;) Sí! A lo mejor es el mismo, yo casi lo estoy terminando! Sí! Yo quero leermelo en español! :D me está gustando muchísimo! Pero, como tu comprenderás, el problema del fantasma no lo tiene Draco, jajajja Sí, lo de la carta era previsible. Yo pienso una cosa parecida pero, con la cosa de que no creo que Draco se haga bueno, y tampoco es que lo sea, me explico. Has vivido influenciado por tu familia toda tu vida, cambiar de repente es muy difícil, casi imposible... Aquí Draco no pretende "cambiar" radicalmente, solo quiero hacer una cosa distinta en su futuro. Totalmente de acuerdo contigo en ese punto de vista, Hermione está idealizando al pianista por lo que le transmite su música, no por él. Está soñando con algo perfecto y se puede llevar un chasco...aunque, quien sabe si esa sensación puede perdurar...quién sabe...¡Qué sintésis tenemos! Las dos canciones las había pensado yo ;) Ay, Your song es tan preciosa...lo que pasa es que yo querría poner una canción en español, pero, es tan bonita...ay..jejeje, ya somos dos románticas! Ya ve, la banda sonora de Moulin es que es...buaf, exagerada de buena, me encanta! :D Olé! Jejjee, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por haberte tomado tantas molestias con el review! No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! Un besazo mi niña!!!!  
  
Vicu-malfoy: Hola linda!!jeje, ¿no te lo imaginas? Es difícil pero, no imposible ;) jeje Otra fan más!! Bien!! Bien, muy bien. Así es lo que yo pretendía, escuchar las canciones conjuntamente con el fic, una gran amiga, J@ina, hace eso en sus fics pero yo no sé poner el enlace a las canciones :( :D Sí, la verdad que sí, la música, tal y como las letras, es algo esencial en la vida, por lo menos en la mía. Un besazo!!!  
  
Vianecita-Malfoy/KaReN-DiGgOrY: Hola! ¿Qué tal? jeje, gracias. Pues sí, mucho odio pero, la música cambia a la gente ;) Jeje, ya ve. Menuda sorpresa ;) Un besazo!  
  
Lora chang: Hola Linda! Tranquila, Draco es muy listo, pero Hermione más (cómo todas las mujeres, claro está, ajajjaja) No, hablando en serio, algo ocurrirá, no os preocupéis. ;) Sí, tranqui, tengo pensadas unas cuantas de la oreja pero, no me decido ;) Bueno, gracias y besos!  
  
Andrea Malfoy2: Hola guapa! ¿qué tal? Buah, impresionante. me alegra mucho, para mí Moulin ROuge y Alex Ubago son dos grandes pasiones. ;) ¿Por qué no nos agregamos al messenger? Mi e-mail es logarbo@hotmail.com ;) Yo soy de España, más concretamente de Málaga, al sur de la península ;) Bueno, un besazo y gracias!  
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain: Hola linda! Jeje, me alegra mucho! sí, ahora me doy una vuelta, ok? El violín, sí, es un gran instrumento, no queda duda pero, siento cierta fascinación por el piano, me encanta y me gustaba ver a Draco de pianista ;) Muchas muchas gracias por el review! ;) Espero que nos veamos pronto por le msn! Un besazo!  
  
J@ina: Hola! Me alegro de que te guste! Habrá más sentimientos, no te preocupes. Sí, la página es: groups. LiraGarbosWord . Con http// y quitándole los espacios ;) Un besote.  
  
4. Seguir mintiendo  
  
Desayunaba sin ánimo alguno, revolviendo sus cereales en el tazón. Ron la miraba de reojo, con el ceño fruncido, preocupado.  
  
No quería verla así. Era su amiga, o incluso algo más fuerte. Algo que siempre había estado a su lado y que le dolía. Era parte de sí mismo. Le importaba demasiado para verla en ese estado de mutismo.  
  
- Herm...  
  
Entre el murmullo del Gran Comedor, su voz sonó cálida y suave.  
  
La chica levantó los ojos encontrándose con el rostro pecoso del pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿Sí? - dijo pestañeando.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Sí...Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.  
  
Sin embargo, su sonrisa le pareció falsa y sus ojos le parecieron tristes. No era tonto, era más listo y más humano de lo que todos creían.  
  
Desde hace seis años, Hermione había sido su amiga y juntos habían visto y vivido mucho, eso hacia que su amistad fuera más fuerte que las demás, que hubiera algo invisible uniéndolos.  
  
No dejaría por nada del mundo que sufriera, le pesara al que le pesara.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Agarró su carpeta llena de pergaminos y plumas descarriados y caminó despacio junto a sus amigos, enfrascados en una conversación banal.  
  
No les oía, solo podía pensar en algo que no la dejaba en paz, en el piano, en su pianista.  
  
Sentía algo muy dentro de ella que le provocaba un nudo retorcido. Se sentía cansada, derrotada, asfixiada. Quería dormir o escuchar el piano de nuevo. Sí, sentarse ante el pianista con la cara descubierta y los ojos abiertos, sintiendo la música y sintiéndose feliz.  
  
Se mordió el labio y clavó la vista en el suelo.  
  
- Creo que Sprout no tendrá piedad, ni con este tiempo. - se quejó Ron.  
  
- ¡Estás loco! Si empieza a llover, no podemos estar fuera. - razonó Harry.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No lo estamos en los entrenamientos?  
  
- No es lo mismo.  
  
- Claro que sí.  
  
- La profesora Sprout nos dejará ir fuera para recoger las plantas y las trasladaremos al invernadero. - suspiró Hermione mirando al cielo.  
  
Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en el cielo, ahora gris, viendo como los grandes nubarrones se desplazaban siguiéndolos. Y, de repente, una gota cayó en su nariz, resbalando por ella y cayendo en sus labios.  
  
- Espero que no llueva mucho. - dijo el Weasley encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Será mejor que corramos. - apuntó Harry.  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a andar deprisa hasta el invernadero. Hermione, sin embargo, siguió a su ritmo normal, no importaba si llovía.  
  
Sus amigos se volvieron y le hicieron señas de que se diera prisa pero ella los ignoró y siguió en su inmensidad.  
  
Las gotas se duplicaron y su sonido pronto se hizo eco en los terrenos. Los alumnos y alumnas reían divertidos y corrían.  
  
Ella no. Simplemente le daba igual.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
- ¿Suspendido?  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿No ve acaso, señor Zabini que está lloviendo? - dijo McGonagall con ironía.  
  
- No es impedimento.  
  
- Lo es, - dijo fríamente la profesora. - lo último que quiero es tener más bajas en a enfermería.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Es mi última palabra.  
  
La subdirectora los dejó rápidamente, marchándose para su despacho y dejando a los Slytherins furiosos.  
  
- ¡Maldita estúpida! - farfulló Michael Murray, el guardián.  
  
- Caerá, tranquilos; como todos los que apoyan al viejo chiflado. - dijo Gregory Leiber, sonriendo cínicamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo.  
  
Crabble y Goyle rieron como estúpidos que nadie dudaba que fueran.  
  
Ante las bromas de sus compañeros, Draco Malfoy yacía apoyado en la pared, jugueteando con su escoba.  
  
- Malfoy, ¿qué opinas? - le preguntó Zabini.  
  
- Tú veras, Zabini, - suspiró. - eres el capitán.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si pasamos de ésa y nos vamos a entrenar? - propuso Murray.  
  
- ¿Y si nos pillan? - preguntó no muy seguro, Zabini.  
  
- Le echamos la culpa. - soltó Leiber dándole una calada al cigarro.  
  
- Yo paso.  
  
Draco se enderezó poniéndose en mitad del círculo que habían echo los jugadores del equipo.  
  
- ¿Qué queréis? ¿Acaso os gusta entrenar debajo de la lluvía? Vosotros mismos, yo prefiero divertirme un rato.  
  
- Yo opino como Draco. - aceptó Rick Davis, el tercer cazador. - Me piro a dar un garbeo, a ver a las bellezas de Hogwarts.  
  
Guiñó uno de sus verdes ojos y salió del grupo dispuesto a conquistar a alguna chica.  
  
Crabble y Goyle asintieron rápidamente. Draco bufó y caminó dejándolos atrás. Los siguieron sus dos guardaespaldas.  
  
Murray sacó su paquete de tabaco y se puso a fumar junto a Leiber.  
  
- Dame uno. - pidió Zabini.  
  
Los tres Slytherins se quedaron allí, entre la humareda.  
  
- ¿No veis raro a Malfoy últimamente? - preguntó el moreno.  
  
- Sabes que es así. - carraspeó Murray.  
  
- Siempre ha sido muy chulo. - sonrió Leiber. - Como buen Slytherin.  
  
- Tenéis razón. Debo de ser yo el extraño.  
  
Blaise Zabini conocía a Draco Malfoy y, la experiencia le decía que no estaba como debía los últimos días. Con cambios repentinos de humor y ensimismamientos.  
  
Se preguntó qué secreto guardaría el chico y, dejó el asunto pensando en que solo eran descabelladas ideas.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Observó como la lluvía caía sin cesar y empapaba velozmente los cristales de la biblioteca. Pronto su propia respiración empañó la ventana cerrada.  
  
Hizo una H con su dedo en la humedad del cristal y lo miró mientras se deshacía cayendo hacia abajo, resbalando y convirtiéndose en una mancha.  
  
Se levantó y se ajustó la túnica al sentir un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.  
  
Algunos estudiantes hacían sus tareas pero, la gran mayoria estaba refugiada en sus salas comunes, al calor del fuego de la chimenea.  
  
Ella no. Quería tranquilidad y a la vez quería escapar de las mundanas conversaciones e interrogatorios de Ron y Harry.  
  
Aquellos días se estaba distanciando de sus dos amigos. No era nada especial, ¿o quizá sí? Lo que ocurría era que le agobiaban y, al cabo del día, prefería estar sola.  
  
Sabía que sólo se preocupaban por ella pero, le atosigaban con sus preguntas.  
  
Allí tenía paz pero, también soledad. Y en su soledad había mucho tiempo para pensar. ¿Por qué no podía sacarse aquello de la mente? Deseaba que cayera la noche y encontrar al pianista.  
  
Repasó la estantería de libros, vio el hueco vacío entre dos libros de pociones y sonrió. Aquel hueco lo ocupaba el libro que guardaba en su habitación.  
  
"Algo de fantasía vendrá bien", sonrió mirando los estantes de cuentos y leyendas mágicos.  
  
De repente, algo o mejor dicho, alguien, la empujó.  
  
Se volvió y le vio.  
  
- ¿Eres estúpido, Malfoy? Mira por donde vas. - gruñó volviendo a sus libros.  
  
- Si estorbas en mitad de la sala, no tengo la culpa, Granger.  
  
Sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza. "Ignóralo", se dijo pero, no podía.  
  
- ¿En mitad? Se ve que tienes complejo de espacio, Malfoy, veo que la sala es bastante anchita.  
  
El Slytherin se quedó parado, se dirigía al mostrador para preguntar por un libro pero, ante el comentario de Hermione, no podía irse.  
  
- ¿Complejo? ¿Yo? Ninguno, creo que te confundes. Eres tú quien tiene complejo de inferioridad, y no te culpo.  
  
- ¿Inferioridad? ¿De qué? Los TIMOS son apabuyantes, ¿no crees? - dijo sarcástica.  
  
- Desde luego que no. Son la cosa más simple que he hecho en Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione sonrió y entornó los ojos, cogiendo un volumen, abriéndolo y hojeándolo.  
  
- Por supuesto que lo creo así. Sin embargo, mis calificaciones lo rentan. No soy inferior a nadie, es más, creo que soy superior a ti.  
  
Volvió a colocar el libro en su sitio y dio un paso hasta el estante siguiente.  
  
- ¿Superior a mí? ¿Acaso estás soñando con parecerte a mí, Granger?  
  
- Merlín me libre.  
  
- Porque no me llegas ni a las suelas de los zapatos.  
  
- Más quisieras. Sé perfectamente lo que dice tu padre de mí en sus consejos, Malfoy.  
  
Alcanzó un volumen y miró la parte trasera.  
  
- Ah, ¿sí?  
  
- Sí. ¿Te molesta que una mujer sea mejor que tú, Malfoy? ¿O sólo que una vulgar sangre sucia sea la mejor del colegio?  
  
Un acto rápido del Slytherin hizo que el libro que tenía Hermione en la mano cayera al suelo. La gryffindor lo miró un momento y después se giró, encarando a Malfoy.  
  
- Jamás serás nada, Granger.  
  
- Tú jamás serás nada sin la influencia de tu familia, Malfoy.  
  
Draco se quedó en silencio, mirando a Hermione con odio, como ella a él.  
  
- Sé valerme por mí mismo.  
  
Con estas palabras la dejó clavada allí mientras él se iba a recepción.  
  
"Sé valerme por mí mismo", Hermione hizo un mohín con los labios y suspiró. Ya no tenía ganas de leer nada pero, siguió buscando.  
  
Draco preguntó a la señora Pince sobre un libro y ella le contestó que no estaba en la biblioteca, lo habían cogido.  
  
El rubio se puso furioso al pensar que alguien podría estar con ese libro que tanto le gustaba. Miró de reojo a Hermione que seguía en la estantería. Sonrió, cínico y fue a donde se encontraba, la chica tenía en su mano un volumen sobre Aritmancia.  
  
Sin más ni menos Draco le arrebató el libro de las manos, dispuesto a llevárselo.  
  
- ¿Qué haces, Malfoy?  
  
- Valerme de mis influencias. - dijo de espaldas llevándose el libro.  
  
Hermione apretó el puño y cogió un libro cualquiera, decidida a irse a donde fuera, pues el día estaba gafado.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
LLovía y llovía y no paraba de llover.  
  
Estaba sentado en su sala común, al margen de sus compañeros de casa. Sentado pero lejos, tan lejos de ellos como el cielo y el suelo.  
  
Pensaba en sus canciones, repasaba mentalmente el sonido de cada tecla.  
  
De repente, una frase hermosa acudió a su cabeza veloz como un rayo. La escribió con el primer pergamino que tenía a mano. Las letras fluían tan rápido en su mente como los peces en el agua.  
  
Era tan increíble sentir tanto, amor, odio, tristeza, alegría. Todo dado por la lluvía, el fuego, las imágenes, los sentimientos.  
  
Nadie habría creído que lo sentía Draco Malfoy, porque nadie, sólo él, lo conocía.  
  
Sonrió y golpeó con un dedo ritmicamente la superficie de la mesa donde escribía.  
  
Las llamas y la lluvía acompañaban su música, junto con el murmullo de sus compañeros.  
  
Sentía en su cuerpo una excitación enorme, tenía ganas de saltar de alegría, estaba eufórico e inspirado. Y su inspiración no era otra que su piano.  
  
- Draco.  
  
Una voz desagradable lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y furioso ladeó la cabeza para observar a la persona que le había traido de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Pansy?  
  
La chica encogió un poco la cabeza y firmemente volvió a mirarlo. En sus mejillas un color rojo comenzaba a desplazarse en torno a su rostro.  
  
- Perdóname, no quería molestarte.  
  
- Ya lo has hecho. - dijo, secamente. - ¿Qué querías?  
  
- Am...- dudó. - Nada en especial. Te vi solo. Pensé que podríamos, hablar.  
  
- Hablar. - dijo con ironía. - Quieres hablar.  
  
Se produjo un silencio, tan solo alumbrado por una ruborizada chica y una sonrisa maléfica en los labios del Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Acaso tienes tema de conversación?  
  
Pansy titubeó, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
- ¿Muñequitas? ¿Vestiditos? No estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo contigo. Habla con la pared, si es que te aguanta.  
  
Pansy asintió y se fue veloz de la sala común. Draco la ignoró pero, iba llorando.  
  
Miró a su pergamino, nada, la inspiración se había ido.  
  
- Mierda. - farfulló echándose atrás, en el respaldo del sillón.  
  
Paseó sus grises ojos entre las llamas del fuego, una fascinación. Continuaría por la noche, junto a su piano. Ahora, tenía que seguir fingiendo, seguir mintiendo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Pasaron dos noches. Hermione creía que la angustia, de un momento a otro, se iba a hacer tal eco que explotaría, sin embargo, era fuerte.  
  
Mas, si un defecto tenía, también podía considerarse virtud, era que no sabía disimular, las emociones podían vérsele en los ojos.  
  
El fin de semana llegó como una bendición a Hogwarts, la lluvía seguía cayendo, los días parecían monótonos y pesados.  
  
Hermione pensó que podía ser una buena oportunidad para el trabajo de transformaciones, un buen día que encerrarse en la biblioteca.  
  
- ¡Hermione! ¡Por favor! ¡Es sábado! - suplicó Ron.  
  
- ¿Y? - dijo sin levantar la vista de su desayuno.  
  
- Se ve un poco de sol en la colina. - murmuró nostáligcamente, Harry.  
  
- ¿Y?  
  
- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?  
  
- ¡Eso! ¡Harry, con tu saeta!  
  
Hermione bufó.  
  
- Quiddich, quiddich y quiddich. ¿No tienes otro tema de conversación?  
  
Ron se quedó callado a la espera del contrataque pero Harry le paró.  
  
- Vamos, te sentará bien, Herm. Aunque sea a pie.  
  
- No, Harry. Le prometí a la profesora McGonagall que haría el trabajo y tengo que ponerme en serio.  
  
Sus amigos siguieron implorándole pero, no se dejó amedrentar por ellos. Se fue a la biblioteca ante la tristeza de Harry y Ron.  
  
Por detrás de ellos, las cotillas Parvati y Lavender aparecieron con sus profecías.  
  
- Os los dijimos.  
  
- El amor.  
  
- Sólo puedes pensar en él.  
  
Ambas suspiraron.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar con ella, seriamente. - murmuró Ron, arrugando la nariz.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón.  
  
- Ahora demos ese paseo.  
  
Se encaminaron a los húmedos terrenos, buscando un trozo de sol.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Les había dicho a sus amigos que estaría muy ocupado con Greta Smith, una Slytherin voluptuosa de séptimo. Ellos sabían que el encanto de Draco Malfoy era irresistible para las chicas y, no dudaron de su palabra.  
  
Sin embargo, en la mesa más recóndita de la biblioteca, junto a su pergamino había huido de todo lo trivial, de la gente y sus palabras.  
  
Greta Smith estaba griposa y no saldría de su habitación en todo el día.  
  
Se quedó mirando fijamente al pergamino, rezando por que alguna idea acudiera a su mente.  
  
Nada, tenía la mente en blanco. Escribió algunas palabras en el margen.  
  
"Luna, sol, lluvía, fuego, piano, amor"  
  
Nada, cerró los ojos y se revolvió el rubio cabello con ambas manos.  
  
"Piensa, piensa"  
  
Sus ojos grises se quedaron fijos en el cristal y escribió unos versos:  
  
Estoy cansado de hacer  
  
el mismo recorrido, el mismo trabajo.  
  
Suspiró, la gente andaba como sombras por los terrenos fríos. Y él estaba tan cansado de fingir, de llevar a cuestas tan pesada máscara.  
  
Ver las mismas caras, los mismos paisajes  
  
sin tí a mi lado  
  
Mi vida, poco a poco, se va llenando de esos días  
  
tristes, grises y opacos que uno omite en su  
  
biografía.  
  
Todo era tan falso que se sorprendió de haberlo plasmado tan fácilmente. Todo igual, día a día. Y peores días llegarían con la lluvia y el frío.  
  
Cansado de ir cada noche a los mismos bares,  
  
buscándote, aunque sé que no estás, que no voy a  
  
encontrarte.  
  
Cansado de ir cada noche, lamentando tu  
  
ausencia,  
  
directamente a tu altar para hacerte una ofrenda.  
  
La buscaba y no la encontraba, estaba tan cansado...tan, tan cansando de ir siempre y no encontrar nada. De rezar, de ofrecer y encontrar ausencia.  
  
Mañana será tarde si vienes a buscarme,  
  
mira en tu buzón, te dejé un mensaje.  
  
no todo está perdido, encuéntrate conmigo:  
  
tu bien conoces el camino.  
  
La llamaba, iluso de que llegara algún día, ¿algún día lo encontraría? ¿Conocería el camino hacia su corazón? ¿Abriría la puerta a su alma? ¿Era tarde ya? Más lo sería mañana. ¿Habría recibido el mensaje? ¿Todo estaba perdido?  
  
A esas horas en que casi todos engañan a sus  
  
amantes.  
  
Casi siempre encuentro un buen momento para  
  
asesinarme.  
  
Sonrió irónicamente, minuto a minuto se mataba, se asesinaba, a todas horas, a las horas en que todos engañaban a los que amaban.  
  
Y entre muerte y muerte, miro a la ventana  
  
con la vana esperanza de ver que todo se  
  
consume entre llamas.  
  
Su reflejo le trajo de vuelta tristeza y dolor. Se estaba matando, y entre su muerte, mientras volvía a morir, fingiendo, llorando, muerto. Quería que todo acabara, se consumiera entre llamas. Fuego.  
  
Tú quizá mientras busques un horario perdido,  
  
o cantes una canción para dormir a un niño  
  
Tú quizás, mientras busques en horarios  
  
perdidos,  
  
la letra de una canción de yo te he escrito.  
  
El horario de su vida, la canción para dormir a su alma infantil. Y ahí estaba la canción, su canción, perdida entre los papeles, perdida entre las paredes de su alma.  
  
Mañana será tarde...  
  
Ya lo era. Más tarde...  
  
Si vienes a buscarme....  
  
Acabó su canción y como un demente volvió a leerla, tarareando una melodía acorde. Temblaba.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Todo estaba mal. No le gustaba lo que escribía, ni como lo redactaba, nada, todo estaba mal.  
  
Lo rompió con las manos, en pequeños trozos, esparciéndolos por la mesa. Abrió el pesado volumen de Historia y lo repasó con la pluma, buscando algo que le sirviera.  
  
Puso las dos manos en la madera de la mesa y inclinó su cuerpo un poco adelante hacia el libro, intentando sumergir la cabeza en el libro. El cabello le cayó desordenado, desapercibido para ella.  
  
Estaba agobiada y sintió que se mareaba de repente. De nuevo se sentó en el asiento y miró la biblioteca desolada. Se sentía tan sola de repente, perdida en ese mundo inmenso.  
  
Y se quedó mirando al cristal y no se dio cuenta pero empezó a llorar. Más bien era un sollozo ahogado y triste. Llena de tristeza y soledad.  
  
Las lágrimas resbalaban una tras otra en su camino tortuoso. Hermione se limpiaba con la manga de la túnica y se decía que parara pero, no podía.  
  
¿Se había enamorado? ¿De qué? ¿O de quién? Era imposible sentir amor por algo desconocido. ¿Lo era? ¿O era su música? Era ese sentimiento con el que tocaba, quizá.  
  
Recordó y recordó. Volvería a buscarle esa noche, tenía que encontrarle.  
  
Entonces, en la puerta. Unas carcajadas irónicas y sarcásticas comenzaron a oírse. Eran Slytherins.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Draco los oyó con claridad, su alo de superioridad, sus carcajadas sin importarles nada. Eran ellos y no podían verle. Harían muchas preguntas incómodas.  
  
Avanzaban hacia su mesa. Sin pensar abandonó su escondite y se escurrió por detrás de una estantería.  
  
Escuchó entonces una pequeña discusión.  
  
- Granger, siempre estudiosa. - era la voz de Blaise Zabini.  
  
- Métete en tus asuntos.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
- Vamos, Granger, deja los libros y vente conmigo. Te haré algún que otro favor.  
  
- Antes muerta.  
  
¿Zabini coqueteando con Granger? Eso sí que era raro. Sin embargo, podía servirle de algo. Granger entretenería a Zabini el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Para algo iba a servir la sangre sucia, al fin y al cabo.  
  
Dio un pequeño paso.  
  
- Granger, no te resistas, sabes que tardo o temprano los sangres limpia gobernaremos el mundo. Tú sucia especie no tiene futuro.  
  
- Mientras Albus Dumbledore esté vivo, sólo soñaréis con vuestros malvados objetivos.  
  
- El Señor Oscuro ha regresado para llevar a cabo su plan, Granger. Morirás como todos los sangre sucia. Así que, disfruta de tu corta vida y si quieres disfrutar bien, disfruta conmigo.  
  
Draco divisó a Hermione y Blaise en una de las mesas. ¿Dónde estaría el resto de los Slytherins? Se quedó quieto y observó a la Gryffindor. Recordó su cara infantil y sus contestaciones en su primer encuentro. Sonrió, siempre seria una sabelotodo.  
  
Ahora su rostro había cambiado mucho y en sus ojos una nota de valentía se podía ver claramente, era orgullosa y Draco pensó, por primera vez en su vida, que tenía cierto alo atractivo, irradiaba fuerza su propia valentía.  
  
- Prefiero vivir solo un minuto pero sin ti que una hora contigo.  
  
El reflejo verde del escudo de Slytherin asustó a Draco, eran Crabble y Goyle y estaban entrando. Se dijo que era su oportunidad. Contó tres y andó rápidamente, veloz.  
  
Y su mirada se posó un ligero segundo en Blaise y Hermione y vio, sintiendo que se le congelaba la sangre, que Zabini volvía la cabeza hasta donde él se encontraba. Ya creía que todo su plan iba a ser descubierto cuando, como milagro del cielo, Granger hizo un movimiento y Zabini la agarró del brazo, dándole la espalda a Draco.  
  
- Caerás y te arrepentirás de no haberme aceptado, Granger.  
  
Eran las últimas palabras del Slytherin pero, Draco Malfoy ya había salido de la biblioteca y corría hasta su sala común.  
  
Cuando el retrato se cerró detrás suya y se sentó en su sillón preferido, le dio tiempo a pensar. Había olvidado una cosa muy importante encima de la mesa: la letra de su canción.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Las sienes le dolían. Además de por el propio llanto, encima, después, la discusión con Blaise Zabini.  
  
Cansada, fue a devolver los libros a su estantería correspondiente. El trabajo de Transformaciones tendría que esperar.  
  
Fue al último estante y se estiró para llegar al algo estante donde se colocaban los volúmenes de historia. Se puso de puntillas pero el libro resbalaba en su mano. Así que, la primera idea que se le ocurrió fue acercar una mesa para llegar.  
  
Agarró la mesa e, iba a tirar cuando, con una sonrisa sarcástica se recordó a sí misma que era bruja.  
  
- ¡Wingardium leviosa!  
  
El libro voló por el aire y se colocó satisfactoriamente en su hueco correspondiente. Hermione sonrió satisfecha y, de repente, se fijó en la mesa que había intentado mover. En ella había un pergamino doblado.  
  
Curiosa, se acercó. No había nadie más en la biblioteca, estaba segura.  
  
Con cuidado lo cogió y lo desenrrolló despacio. De repente, el corazón le dio un vuelco violento, sintió que le faltaba el aire y que volvía a tener ganas de llorar pero, por otro motivo. Ahora estaba feliz.  
  
"Mañana será tarde si vienes a buscarme,  
  
mira en tu buzón, te dejé un mensaje.  
  
no todo está perdido, encuéntrate conmigo:  
  
tu bien conoces el camino."  
  
Abajo de las letras unas pequeñitas notas escritas en clave de piano le revelaban el secreto: era una canción del pianista.  
  
Pensó que ahora tenía un arma muy poderosa para conocer al pianista, y se dijo a sí misma que no la derrocharía.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡Wola! ¿Qué tal mis niñ@s? Espero que bien!! Las vacaciones a mí me han sentado de maravilla, estoy super contenta! :D Y aquí el capítulo.  
  
A ver, aclaro algunas cosillas.  
  
* A lo mejor os ha sido muy raro que Hermione haya adivinado así, por arte de magia, que la canción era a piano. Os recuerdo que tiene el libro de Patrick Bath y, las letras de piano están en una clave distinta a la de otro instrumento cualquiera así que, ella relacionó enseguida la canción con el pianista y, la suerte, (que casualidad :P) ha echo que no se equivocara.  
  
* A ver, Draco sigue siendo "malo", enemigo de Hermione, los pensamientos sólo son fruto de la situación, aunque puede pensarlos ;) No es que ahora, de repente, amor platónico por Herm, no, ¿Vale? ;)  
  
* La canción que escribe Draco es "Sin tí a mi lado" de Ismael Serrano. Este cantautor lo descubrí hace poco y estoy escuchando uno de sus discos "La memoria de los peces", y me ha encantado. Os lo recomiendo. ;) Y si podéis bajaros la canción, mejor que mejor ;)  
  
Bueno, si tenéis alguna duda, estoy encantada de resolverla ;) Sólo, preguntadme ;)  
  
* Luego hago un agradecimiento especial a Anna15 por su recomendación de Kalimba con la canción "No me quiero enamorar". Me la bajé y me gustó muchísimo, estoy casi segura que la incluiré en el fic ;)  
  
Lo de mi página, está puesta en mi perfil ;) Pero la dirección poniéndole http// delante ;)  
  
Quitándole los espacios. :) Espero que entréis porque por ahora tiene muchas cosas sobre el pianista y las canciones :)  
  
Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo...pueden ocurrir muchas cosas pero, una muy esperada, quizá, no os lo aseguro, ocurra ;) Allá la imaginación de cada un@ :P  
  
Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! Me llegan al alma y me animan muchísimo!  
  
Sin más cosas, por el momento, os quiere:  
  
Lira Garbo  
Tiziano Ferro  
  
Alucinado  
  
*Perdona si te amo,  
  
y si nos encontramos,  
  
hace un mes o poco más,  
  
perdona si no te hablo bajo,  
  
si no lo grito muero,  
  
¿Te he dicho ya... que te amo?  
  
Perdona si me río, por mi desasosiego,  
  
te miro fijo y tiemblo, solo con tenerte al lado,  
  
y sentirme entre tus brazos,  
  
si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado,  
  
estoy alucinado, si estoy alucinado.* 


	5. Nieve

El pianista  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola preciosa! Jeje, yo también te echaba de menos! Jeje, este me costó un poco porque estuve de vacaciones y eso y perdí un poco el hilo pero, ;) ahora intentaré actualizar más rápido. :) Jeje, Parvati y Lavender son graciosísimas, yo me parto con sus locuras, jeje. Oh, dame opciones, yo estoy abierta a escuchar cualquier cosa. ;) Tu dame títulos ;) Yo acepto. jeje, bueno guapa, un besazo!  
  
Uialwen: Hola guapisima! No importa! ;) Pero no vuelvas a olvidarte, jeje ;) Está bien, todos los grandes músicos tienen que saber componer muy bien. :) Y Draco no puede ser menos. :P No la he escuchado pero, la bajaré. ;) Y no te pongas triste!!! ;) ÉL es tonto y se lo pierde. ;) Bueno mi niña. Mil gracias y un besazo!  
  
Afrodita: Hola guapetona! Jeje, sí, fueron muy bien. Verdad que es preciosa??? A mí me encanta la canción, también me llega muy dentro. Lo que pasa es que Draco cantando en italiano...no sé, no cuela, no? jeje ;) Sí, la verdad que se sienten muy extraños. Cada uno con sus temas...Un arma, un pedazo de arma que tiene. Aunque,Draco es muy listo, ya se las intentará ingeniar para no verla :P Ya ve, Zabini tiene un morro..que tío. Ok, ya me la estoy bajando ;) Un besazo!  
  
Andrea Malfoy2: Hola guapa! Gracias, muchas gracias! ;) Sí, la canción es lindísima, además se adecuaba perfectamente al capítulo y, sobre todo, a los sentimientos de Draco. La angustia, la soledad. :) Echa a medida. jeje, Ya te vi! A ver si toman tod@s ejemplo! Un besazo!  
  
Romula Lupin: Hola linda! Gracias! Jeje, muy romántico, tú crees? ;) jeje, espero que te siga gustando, un besazo!  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Hola linda!! Me ha quedado claro que prefieres a Draco antes que a todo, jeje ;) Yo igual :P Gracias, me alegra muchísimo que mis fics te gusten :) Me siento muy honrada, de verdad. Ya ves...Blaise Zabini siempre me ha parecido un personaje muy misterioso y, no podía faltar. :) jeje, Alex Ubago canta y toca muy bien pero, claro, Draco es Draco.. :) Pues el estilo de Draco, suele ser triste pero, también depende de su estado de ánimo. Sobre el descuido de Malfoy, Hermione quiere descubrirlo pero Draco no. Así que...ya se verá. Jeje, sí, Ron y Hermione, a mí siempre me ha gustado mucho la pareja que hacen per, claro...Ron no lo tiene muy claro, sus sentimientos, ya se aclarará ;) Jeje, todo se andará. :P Ya ve! Draco es...bastante complicado :D Jeje, verdad? Un chulo, digno de Slytherin :P Claro que sí! Un besazo!  
  
Shiro2: Hola wapa! Hermione hace sentir mucho, también es esa sensación tan extraña, porque no es muy normal enamorarse de alguien que no conoces, solo por la música que toca, jeje. Pero, sí es cierto que nos ha pasado muchas veces que sentimos todos esos sentimientos, o a veces, también, no sentimos nada y de repente, por una tontería, todo cambia. Algo así le pasó a ella. Ismael Serrano, hace poco que lo escuché, le cogí un disco a mi hermana y me gustó :D Esa canción me venía perfecta para lo que decía y sentía Draco en ese momento. Así q...La traición de Wendy aún no la he escuchado pero, tengo ganas ;) Bueno! Muchos muchos besazos!  
  
Vicu-malfoy: Hola preciosa! Gracias! Jeje, sí, la verdad que sus enfrentamientos, al ser personas de tan fuerte carácter, son muy divertidos :) Bueno, sobre lo del amor entre ellos, si te soy sincera, voy escribiendo sin pensar nada porque, para mí se concibe como algo casi imposible, tan casi imposible como que de la noche a la mañana Draco se vuelva bueno o Hermione mala...jeje. Pero la historia se adecua mucho al sufrimiento y a los sentimientos irracionales así que...no te extrañe que la pueda "liar" en capítulos próximos, jajaja. ;) Ey! Claro! Gracias por la página ;) Bueno preciosa! Muchos besos!  
  
Kiara McGonagall: ¡Hola guapa! Un review de los tuyos siempre me pone contentísima!!! jejeje Wuau, Shakira, hay un par de canciones de ella que me gustaría incluir :) Tiene unas letras preciosas! Bueno, sí, Hermione ha idealizado mucho a su pianista y le gusta bastante. Se llevará una gran sorpresa si lo descubre...Si lo descubre.... Bueno, tienes que pensar que Hermione y Draco tienen una relación muy particular y, amor, lo que se dice amor entre ellos, no hay mucho, jeje. Pero...todo puede pasar..o no pasar. :) A mí Pansy siempre me ha caido fatal, lo que pasa que, en este fic, quiero que se vean sus dos caras, la buena y la mala. Es caprichosa y malvada pero, también tiene un lado humano, como todos los seres del mundo. (¿Incluso Voldemort?) Por eso, su amor no correspondido por Draco me sirve de ejemplo para ver que ella, como todos, sufren con el amor. ¿Te gusta la canción? Es muy bonita, ¿Verdad? :D La letra es muy profunda de una tristeza honda. Ismael Serrano me gusta mucho por eso, sus letras cuentan historias como Draco quiere contar su historia propia. ¡Sí! Titanic a piano es preciosa! Me encanta! Jeje, ya ve! Tonta parecía. Sí, Zabini coquetea con Hermione...puede dar muchas sorpresas :P Jejeje, ¿tendremos telepatía, tú y yo? jejeje, quizá :D Lo de las canciones es casualidad, lo puse de milagro ;) Es por tí, no la conozco, pásamela ;) No, tranquila, las inundaciones no fueron graves ;) Bueno...no sé...Draco no tiene opción, o eso parece, el tiempo dirá ;) ¡Es de la misma edición! Entonces es el mismo! Me refiero al del fantasma de la ópera, mira que casualidad! :D Jo :( me dejas ;) me encantó tu review! Un besazo!  
  
Lora chang: Hola guapa! Gracias! Sí, la soledad es muy mala a veces, o buena compañera, también. Se sienten solos y buscan refugio en cosas que les llenan. La música y los libros dan buen ejemplo. ;) Bueno, lo de Zabini por Hermione, como ya dije algo, es más bien un reto que se ha puesto, siempre quiere ser mejor que Malfoy y, él tiene asumido (jajaja, que chiste) que Draco no se va a ir por Hermione, ya que se odian mutuamente. Es como ganarle algo. Bueno, sí que fue mucha casualidad pero, ¡bendita casualidad! Muchos besos!  
  
Viajera: Hola preciosa! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Buah, esperas un encuentro amoroso...como tod@s, jejeje. Llegará...algún día...¿o no? El pianista de Vazquez Montalban, si te digo la verdad, no le conozco :# Besos!  
  
Nicol-Aru: Hola guapa! Ay, muchas gracias. ¿Verdad? Yo también tengo muchas ganas! Jejeje, claro! Si me ayudaras, me encantaría ;) Trataré de darme prisa, un besazo!!  
  
Nenuf@r: Hola guapetona! Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste ;) Pues sí, Herm está obsesionada, que es la palabra, con el pianista, jeje. También es normal, si a mi me pasa eso, me pongo igual :P La monotonía de la vida a veces, se compensa con sucesos así, tan extraños y a la vez tan bonitos. :) Ya ve que es lista! También podía haberse equivocado y liarla...eso sí :P Pues sí, Draco está bastante triste. :( ¡Qué bien! ¡Me alegro de que alguien la haya escuchado! :) La verdad que no es de mis canciones preferidas de Ismael Serrano, que tiene mejores, pero se me venía como anillo al dedo para este capítulo, describía a la perfección los sentimientos y pensamientos de Draco. :) Jeje, no!!! Ya sé que eso no era quejarse ;) jeje Pues ya sabes, si te acuerdas de alguna canción, acepto ideas y proposiciones. Jejej, olé! Un besazo!  
  
Krlota Riddle: Hola preciosa! Gracias. ¿Sí? ¿Identificada con Herm? ¿En qué sentido? Hombre..no creo que te encuentres por la noche con un pianista y que estés enamorada de algo qe no conoces. ¿No? :S porque sí es sí me dejas :| Sorprendida. Jajajja. Gracias! Jeje, tranquila, pronto la continuaré. Es más difícil de lo que parece :P ;) No escribo tan bien, solo que los personajes son una maravilla! Un besazo enorme!!  
  
5. Nieve  
  
Iba a salir corriendo, dirección a la biblioteca cuando, Zabini, Crabble y Goyle aparecieron por el retrato y eso le obligó a adpatar la pose de conquistador.  
  
- ¡Malfoy! ¿Cómo te fue? - le preguntó Zabini, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- ¿Tú qué crees, Zabini? Hablas con Draco Malfoy. - dijo sonriendo falsamente.  
  
Blaise rió, Crabble y Goyle le acompañaron con estúpidas carcajadas.  
  
- ¿Es tan buena como cuentan? - preguntó pícaramente.  
  
- Las he tenido mejores. - bufó Draco quitándole importancia. - Pero no está nada mal.  
  
El Slytherin tenía intención de seguir preguntándole pero Malfoy lo paró diciendo que tenía que buscar a una chica.  
  
- ¿Otra? Deja algo al resto.  
  
Draco, con su gesto de superioridad abandonó la sala común. Miró a los lados y, voló a la biblioteca.  
  
Cuando llegó, no había nadie, ni siquiera Granger. Fue a la última mesa y, ante su horror, el pergamino había desaparecido.  
  
No había nada más. Rebuscó y rebuscó y golpeó con furia la mesa. De repente, sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño papel que colgaba entre unos libros. Fue algo confundido y lo cogió. Una fina calígrafia dejaba entrever unos pocos versos:  
  
"Déjame encontrarme contigo, no conozco el camino. Déjame una señal"  
  
Draco arqueó la ceja, asombrado y sorprendido. Era la letra de su canción, del estribillo, alguien la tenía. Una señal. ¿Dónde? ¿En la biblioteca?  
  
Draco llegó a la mesa de la señora Pince y vio que había una pluma, pero no tinta.  
  
La cogió y se llegó a aquella mesa.  
  
Miró que no viniera nadie y grabó en ellas unas palabras para que él o ella tuviera su señal.  
  
"Libro de Pociones 9 "  
  
Suspiró y dejó la pluma en su sitio. Se fue con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriente por lo ocurrido. No todos los días se conocía a alguien por una canción.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
- ¡Buenas noches!  
  
Una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de Hermione Granger. Ante a sorpresa de sus amigos, la chica se acercó y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para cada uno.  
  
- ¡Qué soñéis con los ángelitos! - dijo risueña.  
  
Después desapareció tras las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas.  
  
Los dos amigos se miraron, aún más confusos que nunca.  
  
- ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? - se encogió de hombros, Ron.  
  
- Hermione es más rara que todo eso. - suspiró Harry.  
  
- Sí...  
  
Hermione tarareaba unos versos con su propio ritmo:  
  
"No todo está perdido, encuéntrate conmigo:  
  
tú bien conoces el camino"  
  
Se puso el pijama y se puso delante del espejo a peinarse. Se veía feliz, en su rostro una sonrisa luminosa dejaba pequeño al brillo del Sol.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría?  
  
Parvati y Lavender la observaban mientras entraban a la habitación.  
  
- Eso. - dijo Parvati frunciendo el ceño. - ¿No tienes nada qué contarnos?  
  
- Sí, mucho que contaros.  
  
- Pues cuenta. - dijo Lavender guiñando un ojo.  
  
- ¡La vida es maravillosa!  
  
Hermione dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
- Es preciosa. - susurró para ella.  
  
- Herm, ¿algo más? - inquirió Parvati.  
  
- Aa....tantas cosas... nunca tendré tiempo para contarlo todo. - suspiró.  
  
- Claro que hay tiempo. - insistió Lavender.  
  
La castaña se levantó el cabello con las dos manos y se estiró, entornando los ojos.  
  
- Voy a dormir, mejor, a soñar.  
  
Se arrimó a las dos Gryffindors y las abrazó.  
  
- Os quiero mucho, amigas.  
  
Saltó a su cama y se tapó con las sábanas, dejando entrever su rostro risueño. Cerró sus ojos marrones y se propuso dormir aunque, sin perder la sonrisa, ni en sueños.  
  
Lavender y Parvati se miraron y cuchillearon en voz muy baja.  
  
- Esta está enamorada, te lo digo yo.  
  
Lavender asintió.  
  
- Pero mucho.  
  
- Que bonito.  
  
Se rieron al unísono y apagaron las velas, dejando el cuarto oscuro, tan solo levemente iluminado por rayos de una luna que empezaba a brillar en el cielo.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hermione se mordía las uñas en la última clase de la mañana, la aburrida historia de magia. Ron y Harry se dormían, mirando a las musarañas del techo.  
  
Observaba un punto perdido en el cuerpo transparente del profesor Binns, pero, en realidad, no observaba nada. Como ocurría muy a menudo en esos días, Hermione Granger no se encontraba en la clase de Histora de magia, no, estaba muy lejos, sumergida en un mar de enmarañados y ocultos pensamientos.  
  
Intentaba descifrar sus sentimientos, intentaba que las sombras oscuras se desvelasen de una vez, dejando verle la verdad.  
  
Los nervios la carcomían. ¿Habría visto la nota? ¿Lo vería? ¿Esa noche? Lo anhelaba con toda su alma. Verle, hablar con él, sería más que un sueño. Lo más maravilloso que podría ocurrir.  
  
Escuchar su música mirándole a los ojos.  
  
Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Apoyada sobre una mano.  
  
El profesor frunció el ceño y siguió con su discurso sobre guerras mágicas.  
  
Al terminar, Harry y Ron despertaban del largo letargo, se restregaban los ojos llorosos y bostezaban.  
  
- Ahora vuelvo. - dijo fugazmente Hermione, dejándoles solos.  
  
Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente que salía de sus clases. Hermione caminó firmemente, saludando a algunos conocidos y, se topó con su destino al tiempo que giraba por un pasillo.  
  
La señora Pince la vio y sonrió, sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto de su visita.  
  
Sentía un nudo en el estómago, como si todo su sistema central estuviera descontrolado y se hubiera aliado tejiendo una red en su cuerpo que impidiera que todo fluyera normalmente, impidiendo que la vida siguiera su curso normal.  
  
Todo parecía haberse parado o, ir demasiado rápido. Los minutos pasaban locos, uno detrás de otro, como sus ojos pasaban los títulos de los libros.  
  
Se mordió el labio inferior y jugueteó con sus manos, sin saber qué hacer.  
  
Buscó el libro con ansia, pidiendo mentalmente encontrarlo.  
  
Cuando se fijó en un hueco entre los libros de Pociones 7 y 8.  
  
El corazón le dio un vuelco, sonrió ampliamente. De pronto el mundo era feliz, al igual que ella. Sintió alivio y a la misma vez unas enormes ganas de saltar.  
  
- Hasta luego, señora Pince. - se despidió de la bibliotecaria.  
  
La vieja mujer se asomó levemente por su escritorio y observó, extrañada, como Hermione Granger se alejaba de la biblioteca dando brincos.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
¿Qué era aquello, alguna broma pesada? Pues no tenía la mínima gracia.  
  
" Hoy hay luna, espero que también haya música.  
  
Sigue el rastro de la luz y llévame hasta ti. "  
  
Apretó con furia el trozo de papel en su mano, arrugándolo. El libro de pociones estaba tirado con sus demás asignaturas, dispersas por el suelo.  
  
Sus ojos grises rodaron por las paredes de la habitación y suspiró pesadamente.  
  
Errores, no podía cometerlos, no él. Le costaría caro enmendarlos. Le estaba costando recuperar su canción.  
  
Abrió la palma de la mano y desenrrolló el papel, releyendo lo que en él ponía.  
  
¿Qué cusilería era aquella? Luna, su luz, música, él.  
  
¿Cómo sabía de su existencia? ¿Cómo sabía que el pianista tocaba por las noches? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?  
  
Error, un error fatal.  
  
Empuñó la varita y la dirigió a uno de los cristales de la ventana y murmurando un hechizo, el cristal estalló en mil pedazos.  
  
Pero él seguía en mitad del cuarto, impasible, perfecto.  
  
A través de la vidriera, el cielo grisáceo dejaba entrever que la noche sería distinta. No sólo por lo que podía ocurrir con la música, sino con el mismo cielo.  
  
Tenía que haber alguna solución. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Tenía alguna opción para evitar el encuentro? No, no podían encontrarse, no podía verle.  
  
Tiró el papel y la varita al suelo y se tiró del pelo, angustiado.  
  
En su cabeza, todo trabajaba buscando una solución. Algo que lo evitara.  
  
Pero, nada, no existía más que la posibilidad de que la oscuridad evitara que su rostro fuera reconocido.  
  
La idea era peligrosa y a la vez, tenía encanto. ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo y a la vez tanto arrojo ante ello? ¿Por qué resultaba tan tentador jugar con ello?  
  
Era fuerte y valiente. Nada podría con él.  
  
Solo la oscuridad podía guardar la verdad. Solo la oscuridad podría guardar su secreto.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Unos débiles cascabeles sonaban a las afueras de Hogwarts.  
  
Filch caminaba con su fiel gata al lado, alumbrando la espesura con el tenue rayo que emitía la vela.  
  
El viento suave acarició su rostro lleno de arrugas. El hombre gruñó, lo presentía.  
  
El caminar de ambos y los pequeños sonidos era lo único que los jardínes oían en su inmensidad.  
  
Sin embargo, el cielo estaba en movimiento, los corazones dormidos apaciaguados en sus sueños, eran velados por las enormes nubes que poco a poco se iban perdiendo.  
  
El conserje conocía demasiado bien todo aquello para no percatarse de lo que iba a ocurrir.  
  
Sintió algo en su pierna y sus ojos bajaron hasta el punto. Vio como su gata le miraba con su pata a la altura de su rodilla.  
  
Con una nudosa mano acarició el cuello del animal susurrandole con voz misteriosa la profecía:  
  
- Pronto, pronto. Sólo queda esperar.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
La espera era amarga. El tiempo parecía eterno. Y la luna, ¿dónde estaba la luna?  
  
Se acercó, temblorosa, al ventanal de su sala común y miró a lo alto, en el cenit, buscándola. Creyó distinguir un destello blanco y creyó verla.  
  
Quizá lo que vio fue más producto de su imaginación que de sus ojos pero, se abrochó la capa y apretó su varita contra sí.  
  
Escalofríos, uno tras otro, recorrían su frágil cuerpo, cubrido por la túnica y su ropa sedosa.  
  
Se detuvo a la mitad de la sala y se tocó de nuevo el corazón, latía, y allí, junto a él, reposaban los versos encantados.  
  
Cogió aire y siguió avanzando.  
  
Nunca se había sentido así, en toda su vida. Se sentía mal físicamente pero, en su interior, todo era hermoso.  
  
Al salir al exterior, el frío del pasillo la recibió con una corriente repentina. Algunas hojas y motas de polvo sobrevolaron levemente en el suelo.  
  
Hermione dio un paso y oyó su casi extinguido sonido, sobresaltándose de ser la única presencia en Hogwarts.  
  
No había pensado en las guardias, ni en el día, ni en nada. Solo en la noche, en la luna.  
  
Envuelta en sombras y temores siguió adelante, siguiendo su instinto, que, nunca le fallaba.  
  
¿Cómo seguir a la luna si la luna no brillaba en el cielo?  
  
¿Dónde estaría la luna en su noche radiante?  
  
Tenía que buscar a la luna.  
  
"Como cada aterdecer  
  
Shaadi se deja ver  
  
Tejiendo con sueños la marea "  
  
Levantó la vista y la vio, era ella, la luna y, con ella, la música.  
  
No era posible, entreabió los labios, tan sorprendida que sintió el vibrar de su corazón y la alteración de su pulso, desbocándose.  
  
"Sueña que vendrá del mar  
  
un amor de carne y sal  
  
con besos de héroe de leyenda"  
  
La oscuridad parecía acostumbrarse a ella y ella penetrar en ella.  
  
"Y cantar, cantar..."  
  
Los sentidos parecían estar nubládnose por momentos, enlazándose con la negrura, atrapándola en su cuerpo.  
  
"La imagina  
  
cálido y radiante como luz  
  
susurrándole al oído  
  
Su sombra entonces, se reflejó en el suelo, gracias a la luna en el ventanal. La luna, pequeña, parecía un trozo de cristal brillante en la arena negra.  
  
"Shaadi, shaadi"  
  
De sus labios brotó ese sonido extraño, movido más por su locura creciente que por alguna lógica rara que existiera.  
  
Cada vez se hacia más evidente que no era su corazón lo que cantaba, sino que había algo más.  
  
"Se va el tiempo sin sentir  
  
y su alma de delfín  
  
aún sigue soñando  
  
al tierno amante"  
  
Creyó volverse más demente aún cuando, lo oyó claramente, era él, ¡el piano! La melodía del piano, llamando a su corazón.  
  
Cerró los ojos, queriendo quedarse sumergida en aquella bendita sensación, en aquella mística canción. Mas, su deseo era más fuerte todavía y le impulsaba seguir avanzando. Quedaba poco, muy poco. Apenas unos metros, los más difíciles, resolver el misterio.  
  
"Llena de algas su razón  
  
le da un vuelvo al corazón  
  
al ver un resplandor distante"  
  
La luz, la luz. Ahora el reflejo de la luna relucía enorme al final de un corredor. Era tan claro como un espejo, claro como el propio sonido.  
  
"Y cantar, cantar  
  
Y esa noche, se sumerge en busca de la luz  
  
que la llama dulcemente  
  
Shaadi, shaadi"  
  
No se dio cuenta pero, una lágrima escurridiza saltó de sus ojos marrones y cayó resbalándose por su piel.  
  
"Nadie sabe  
  
que el rey de las mareas la vistió  
  
de arrecife y madreperla"  
  
Era tan claro, estaba ahí, la luna, el resplandor, la señal. La señal del pianista.  
  
"Y ahora sueña  
  
flotando sobre un lecho de coral  
  
como sueñan las sirenas"  
  
Sopló débilmente, casi sin aire. Cogió el papel, sacándolo de su coraza y, cerró los ojos.  
  
"Shaadi, Shaadi"  
  
Y se sumergió en la luna. Sus pies tocaron el centro de la superficie redonda de la luna. No quería despertar.  
  
"Shaadi, Shaadi"  
  
Y la música sonó, como un ahogado gemido en el suspiro final. Y en aquel instante mágico y revelador, abrió los ojos y, la luna traicionera, se movió en el momento preciso, en el momento que la música se calló.  
  
La oscuridad era tan absorvente que, al primer momento, no vio nada, las sombras eran demasiadas para distinguirle.  
  
La luna se perdió del firmamento, los cascabeles volvieron a anunciar lo que ya estaba escrito.  
  
Alzó una mano, queriendo orientarse, avanzó tan lentamente que confundió el tacto con el aire y, al impedir que avanzara más, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba frente a ella, no era una sombra, era él.  
  
Su sueño.  
  
Iba a ella.  
  
Un sollozo desde el fondo de su ser salió de su boca y, una paz la invadió despacio y dulcemente.  
  
Extendió un poco más los dedos, tocando, descubriendo.  
  
Cálido como la piel humana y a la vez, extraño. Bajó un poco los dedos temblorosos que tropezaron sin quererlo con una fina y esponjosa capa.  
  
Otra lágrima rodó sin piedad. Alegre y triste.  
  
Su aliento le trajo a la vuelta una sensación apenas conocida.  
  
No era capaz de oler a nada. Un lejano olor a madera y agua.  
  
Podía haber seguido así, eternamente, descubriendo sin prisa. Pero, sus deseos no eran los únicos que querían gobernar aquella noche.  
  
Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir de repente, en su mano, otra mano, su mano. Unos dedos que se mezclaban con los suyos.  
  
Le robaron el papel que le había llevado hasta él y gran parte de su sueño iba escrito en él, como a fuego grabado.  
  
Parecía tan cerca.  
  
Dio un paso al frente, la luna ya se había perdido. Su mano seguía en su rostro.  
  
Seguía sollozando, tan débilmente y tan dolorosamente...aunque no lo notaba.  
  
No podía dejar escapar al pianista, no a su sueño, no en ese momento.  
  
Sus pies helados de frío, congelada su alma ansiosa, se inclinaron, levantándose. La mano tembló aún más y ella igual.  
  
Abiertos los ojos, con esperanza de ver algo, se cerraron de pronto, al sentir la respiración. Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.  
  
Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba su boca pues, la había dibujado tantas veces en sus sueños que la reconocía a la perfección. Y estaba en el mismo sitio, era ahí donde quería morar para tener descanso.  
  
Los centímetros, los milímetros, todo se redujo a la nada, a una unión casi completa.  
  
Y entreabrió los labios, sabiendo que él la correspondería.  
  
No fue la única en ese instante a la que la mente se le nubló, ni a la que el corazón se le paró, ni a la que el calor se le extendió.  
  
No, a él, al pianista creador de fantasía, todo aquello le ocurrió. Tan confundido o aún más que ella.  
  
El beso se hizo tan profundo que no notaron lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
La luna, traviesa, no volvería a aparecer, pues por ella se habían cambiado las nubes pequeñas, esas nubes divertidas e infantiles.  
  
La nieve comenzó a caer de repente del cielo y resbaló por la copa alta de los árboles.  
  
Y de nuevo, la luz vino con ella. Y de nuevo aparecieron los reflejos.  
  
Un copo chocó con la ventana.  
  
Alertó a los dos perdidos e hizo que sus ojos despertaran de repente, chocándose uno con otro en la oscuridad.  
  
Pocos fueron los centímetros que se separaron pero, fueron suficientes para que la nieve los alumbrara.  
  
El pianista, como el pequeño niño que llevaba dentro, se volvió a observar la nieve.  
  
Entonces brilló como la nieve y, Hermione, conoció su identidad, maravillada y asustada, incrédula y horrorizada.  
  
Esos ojos grises los conocía demasiado bien.  
  
Su pianista estaba ahí y su luna estaba rota.  
  
- Malfoy.....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La canción es "Como sueñan las sirenas" de Ana Torroja. Album: Puntos cardinales  
  
Ahí lo tienen, vino con la nieve.  
  
No tengo palabras, no sé qué decir.  
  
Decídmelo vosotr@s.  
  
Os quiere  
  
Lira Garbo  
Amiga mía  
  
Alejandro Sanz  
  
Amiga mía, ojalá algún día escuchando mi canción  
  
de pronto entiendas que lo nunca quise  
  
fue contar tu historia  
  
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
  
pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
  
no es inteligencia ni es sabiduría,  
  
ésta es mi manera de decir las cosas,  
  
no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.  
  
Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
  
Amiga mía, aver si uno de éstos días,  
  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
  
que toda esta historia me importa  
  
porque eres mi amiga. 


	6. El secreto desvelado

El pianista  
  
¡Muchísimas gracias a tod@s por vuestro apoyo! No sé qué haría sin vosotr@s!! Gracias! Muchas gracias!  
  
*_*_*  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola preciosa!!! Jejejejejjee, todo eso que me dices con Pansy y el chocolate es exactamente igual para mí! ;) Gracias por la canción! ;) Volviendo a Pansy, intentaré poner más muestras de su personalidad y sus dos caras ;) Sí, la forma de encontrarse es muy linda, así, misteriosa. Eso sí, luego la reacción que vendrá detrás... Jeje, ¿Parvati y Lavender miedo? Jajaja, a mí me dan mucha risa, son muy cómicas aunque, en ello, llevan "algo" de razón. Jejeje, lo pensé, ponerle a Draco máscara o que la luz no reflejara sus ojos y se quedara sin saberlo pero, me dio pena y no quise alargar más el sufrimiento a mis fieles. (Anda que soy hasta buena :P) Ahora Hermione se va a desilusionar mucho :( Yo creo que todas las personas tenemos dos personalidades, tal y como hablábamos de Pansy, igual le pasa a Draco. Es muy frío y fuerte ante todo y todos pero, para sí mismo y su piano, es muy sentimental. Pues sí, a Rowling le tira más la faceta malvada y, no la culpo, es mucho más fácil escribirla :P Bueno...Hermione sabiendo la identidad de su pianista pues, tendrá que enfrentarse a toda la imagen idealizada que había creado y, muchas de estas cosas que había imaginado se romperán. A ver, Hermione se ha dado cuenta de quién es Draco pero, él todavía no. Pero, de todas maneras, él ya tiene su canción en la mano "Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir de repente, en su mano, otra mano, su mano. Unos dedos que se mezclaban con los suyos.Le robaron el papel que le había llevado hasta él y gran parte de su sueño iba escrito en él, como a fuego grabado." ¿Vale? ;) ¿Año? Pues están en 6º curso. Rayando el Sol de Maná, me encanta :) Sí, tendremos que dar clases :P Como todos tus reviews me gustaron mucho, besazos!!!  
  
Afrodita: Hola guapa! ¡Por fin! (Largo suspiro) ...Se encontraron :) Rayaos, pero rayaos, eh, jeje, todo fue muy confuso y muy rápido. "La profecía" de la que habla Filch es la nieve, él, en todos sus años en Hogwarts, la noche antes de que empiece a nevar, se va a los terrenos para observar la primera nevada del año. Él y la gata, entonces, se lo avisa, como si fuera algo alucinante :P Que tontito...jaja. Bueno, la canción la miraré ;) Un besote!  
  
Male-chan: Hola guapetona! Gracias! Gracias! ¿Verdad? Super romántico, ahora empieza lo bueno. :( Sí, al principio todo era así de misterioso y había emoción pero ahora, ¡habrá más aún! jeje. Bueno, sí, ahora empezarán los problemas y lo bueno ;) TE prometo muchas buenas sorpresas a raíz de esto. Y muchas más canciones :P Sí, hubiera podido ser otro camino a elegir pero, la opción está tomada :) Bueno preciosa! A ber si hablamos de lo de poner mi fic en tu página! Yo te doy permiso pero, no sé cómo va y eso, me gustaría visitar la página...etc... ;) Un besote!  
  
Romula Lupin: Hola linda! Ay, ¡no me digas eso! Muchísmas muchísimas gracias! ¡Me sonrojaste! Jeje. Bueno, sí, la canción era preciosa y muy lenta, misteriosa, se adecuaba muy bien. ¿Sí? ¿Te gustó la reacción de Malfoy? Estaba confundido y a la vez, tenía ganas de que algo así ocurriera. :) Supongo que como tod@s! bueno miles de besos!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola mi niña! Jejejej (Lira sonrojada se inclina) Gracias, gracias. :P Fuera bromas, muchas gracias! Sí, ha sido misterioso, yo también quería darle emoción para dejar en ascuas si se iba o no a producir pero, cumplí :) Que sino me veía sin cabeza, jajajaja :D Bueno, tú sigue tu búsqueda, seguro que dará frutos. Un besote!  
  
Lakesys: Hola linda! Muchísimas gracias! Jeje, bueno, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena ;) Me alegro de que la forma en que las canciones se mezclan con las letras te agrade, creo que es una forma buena de ir explicando paso a paso los versos y las emociones :) Espero que no te vuelvas a impacientar! jeje, y que esto calme tu ansiedad! Un besazo!  
  
Shiro2: Hola preciosa!!! Ay...pues así las dejé. :D Oh! Que bonito! Pues sí, le vendría muy bien :P No creo que ninguno de los dos pensara que en esa noche iban a descubrir tantas cosas :D Bueno, un besazo!  
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain: Hola mi niña! Jeje! Jo, me alegro mucho de que veas al pianista :P! jeje. Ok, ya se está bajando :) Un besote!!  
  
Vicu-malfoy: Hola guapetona!!Ala!! Dejate de rollos! ¿De verdad que lo soñaste!!?? jejeje, un besazo enorme!!  
  
Sly-Tom: Hola!!! Gracias!! jeje, ya empieza la acción! Tachi, tachin...:P Un besote!  
  
Elanor Black: Hola preciosa! Muchas gracias! Pues sí, tiene dos personalidades, la exterior que es la que utiliza con los Sly's y demás y..la interna, que es donde tiene todo ese sentimiento, por su piano y por todo :) Ya verás, ;) Muchas sorpresas aguardan! Un besazo!  
  
Nenuf@r: Hola preciosa! Gracias! Sí, sí, muy bonito :P Ahora viene lo bueno. Jeje, ya verás, ya verás... Las canciones, las dos me encantan, además le venían super bien al capi. Un besazo enorme!!!  
  
Uialwen: Hola guapa! Jejeje,sino no tiene emoción ;) Pues sí, fue muy romántico pero, ahora llega la verdad :P Jeje, gracias! Un besazo!  
  
Lora chang: Hola linda! Gracias! Jeje, pues sí, ya se han visto. Bueno, corrección, Hermione le ha visto. Ya se verá lo que ocurre...;) Un besote!  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola preciosísima! Gracias, muchas gracias. No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te guste y te llegue! Alejandro Sanz tiene muchas canciones que me encantan :D Bueno, un besazo!!!!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
6. El secreto desvelado  
  
Se llevó una mano a la boca y dio un grito que se ahogó en su garganta.  
  
Cerró los ojos querendo olvidar lo que acababa de descubrir.  
  
El nudo en su estómago se retorció aún más produciendo en su cuerpo una dolor intenso.  
  
Era imposible. No, no...Su pianista, su querido pianista con el que soñaba día y noche, al que le dedicaba cada acto, por el que había mentido tanto...por el que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, no...era él.  
  
Draco Malfoy era el pianista.  
  
Sin dar tiempo al tiempo, ni tiempo al Slytherin a reaccionar, salió corriendo, huyendo de ese fantasma irreal.  
  
El rubio estiró una mano para pararla pero, ya era tarde. En su cabeza la voz resonaba, ¿a quién pertenecía esa voz susurrante?  
  
Se estremeció, fuera quien fuera, ya lo había descubierto, su secreto estaba desvelado.  
  
Mientras, Hermione corría y corría a la vez que sentía como por sus mejillas las lágrimas amargas corrían una tras otra, más fuertes que nunca.  
  
Dentro de sí misma, algo yacía ya, roto y destrozado.  
  
La imagen que se había inventado sobre él, sobre su pianista imaginario, era muy diferente a la realidad, y ahora, lo sabía.  
  
Sintió como le faltaba el aliento y se quitó las lágrimas a manotazos, sintiendo su respiración agitada y violenta.  
  
Había sido tan inconsciente, hubiera preferido no saber la realidad.  
  
Se apoyó en una pared cualquiera y resbaló por ella, lentamente, cayendo en el suelo, echa un ovillo pequeño.  
  
Escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas que abrazó con las manos.  
  
¡Cómo había sido tan tonta! Se había ilusionado con su fantasia propia y ahora, al conocer la verdad, todo era distinto.  
  
Draco Malfoy, el pianista.  
  
¿Cómo un ser tan despreciable podía crear tan maravillosa música? ¿Por qué él y no otro, por qué?  
  
Desde siempre habían sido enemigos, siempre, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por lo que era y quien era. Su destierro del mundo lo hubiera acogido con la mayor de las alegrías y, en aquel instante, ni siquiera podir sentir nada respecto a él.  
  
En un momento, su corazón se paró, un pensamiento voló por su mente. ¿Él la habría reconocido? Podría ser o no, ya qué más daba...  
  
No era persona que daba nada por perdido, muy al contrario, nunca tiraba la toalla. Pero, en ese momento, se sentía tan triste y decepcionada que creía haber sido derrotada, creía que su sueño había terminado.  
  
Creía que su pianista había cerrado la tapa del piano y que ésta no se volvería a abrir. Pero, sólo eran pensamientos...no sabía cómo podía torcerse la vida cuando el destino estaba trazado.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Las ideas lo tenían trastocado. Se peinó, desordenándose aún más el pelo, sin darse cuenta.  
  
Los actos de la noche pasada, aún bailaban en su mente como llamas ardientes. Y él, seguía dándoles vida.  
  
Su cerebro intentaba pensar y recordaba...esa voz.  
  
Algo le decía que ya la había oído antes pero, había sido tan rápida, tan fugaz, que se difuminaba con los sonidos de su ensimismamiento, el silencio mentiroso de la noche y la frágil caida de los copos de nieve.  
  
Lo habían descubierto, su secreto se había desvelado. ¿Cómo había podido caer en aquella estupidez?  
  
Aunque no quería reconocerlo, algo en su interior, le había pedido una aventura, algo para salir de la monotonía. Dura y triste, monotonía. Y se había cumplido, había ocurrido.  
  
Al fin volvía a tener su composición en las manos y estaba a buen seguro, escondida entre lo más recóndito de sus secretos.  
  
- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué? ¿Nos largamos?  
  
Draco le dirigió una mirada a Blaise Zabinni que cogía su cartera dándose el último retoque.  
  
- Algún día... - murmuró.  
  
Zabinni alzó la cabeza, como seña de que no había entendido. Malfoy bufó y, de mala gana, salió del cuarto.  
  
¿Quién? ¿Quién? Deseaba con ansia que la pregunta se respondiera. ¿Quién era la mujer que conocía su secreto? ¿Quién era aquella que le había besado?  
  
El beso. Lo recordó con una rara sensación. La sensación traicionera de querer volver a repetirse. Para él era tan fácil verlo, sentía la oscuridad en su piel, el temblor de su cuerpo y ella...Tan cálida como los rayos de sol después de la lluvia. Tan llena que había conseguido hacerle olvidar, por breves segundos, todo lo que le perseguía en su cruda vida.  
  
¡Pero qué cursilerías estaba pensando? ¡Él era un Malfoy! Un hombre. No podía sentir...nada. Ni siquiera amor.  
  
Aparentó su frialdad mientras llegaba, junto a Zabinni, al Gran Comedor.  
  
Pansy Parkinson y algunas Slytherins cuchicheaban entre risas. Al verlos, el murmullo se apagó levemente.  
  
Blaise hizo un ademán de pararse a hablarles pero, Draco, más atento, lo arrastró hasta la puerta, ignorando a la marabunta.  
  
Después, el murmullo se hizo más grave pero se confundió entre el del mismo salón haciendo que Draco perdiera el hilo de sus sueños volviendo a la realidad.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Los ojos marrones de Hermione se clavaron en su figura alta y fría. Intentó analizar y buscar a su pianista entre las ropas de Draco Malfoy. Imposible.  
  
¿Cómo estar segura de que su imaginación no le había jugado una mala pasada?  
  
Aunque se negara a creerlo, algo más profundo en su cabeza, había aceptado la verdad e intentaba acostumbrarse a la idea pero, era muy difícil.  
  
Si le hubieran contado que Dumbledore era mortifago, no se hubiera resistido tanto a creer como en aquel momento.  
  
Cogió aire. No, la noche no la había engañado tanto. Recordaba perfectamente como la nieve se había reflejado en los ojos grises de Malfoy. Lo veía claramente en su mente.  
  
- Hermione, ¿qué pasa?  
  
Se sobresaltó y dio un bote. Algunos compañeros se voltearon a verla. Sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban en tonos rojos.  
  
- ¡Nada! - dijo en tono poco bajo.  
  
Ron se rascó la coronilla y miró a Harry pero, éste, estaba aún más perdido que Hermione, en sus miradas furtivas a cierta Gryffindor.  
  
La chica suspiró y volvió a su desayuno, ignorando el fuerte latido de su corazón y la sensación, ya instalada en su cuerpo, de que todo se había torcido.  
  
De repente, la voz de Albus Dumbledore llamó a los alumnos y todos se volvieron a mirar a la mesa de los profesores en la que el mago se hallaba.  
  
- Queridos discípulos, os he de dar una noticia, nada buena para nosotros, al contrario que para vosotros, que es bastante buena.  
  
Se miraron entre sí. Las palabras extrañas de Dumbledore habían extrañado a todos.  
  
- La noticia, - carraspeó. - es la siguiente. En este día, debido a la llegada del invierno y la nieve, hemos decidido cancelar todas las clases de la mañana.  
  
Un silencio sepulcral llenó el comedor, todos estaban demasiados asombrados como para articular palabra.  
  
- Y no es ninguna broma. Tenéis el día libre.  
  
Con dos sonoras palmadas, el director desapareció y con él, los profesores.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la idea se creyera pero, después de éstos, solo había una palabra para definir lo que sentía la mayoria de los presentes: euforia.  
  
Gritos, risas, carreras...mucho ruido para celebrar que, por primera vez en Hogwarts, la llegada de la nieve anulaba las rutinarias clases.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- ¡Bola va!  
  
La nieve se estrelló contra la túnica de Dean Thomas y, éste, le devolvió la tirada a Ron, que se escondía tras un árbol, entre carcajadas.  
  
- ¡Harry, nos atacan! - gritó el pelirrojo.  
  
El moreno tiró contra Seamus y, jadeó sonriente.  
  
- ¡Por tú culpa! - le gritó.  
  
Ron, que se destornillaba de risa, se apoyó en el tronco del árbol, con la idea de que allí se encontraba a salvo. Pero, de repente, una sombra se puso frente a él, con malas intenciones.  
  
- Venganza, Ron Weasley.  
  
La cara de Ron se tiñó de blanco y la figura comenzó a correr, dejando sus pisadas en la nieve.  
  
El pelirrojo se limpió la nieve de la cara y, veloz, fue tras ella.  
  
Creía haberle perdido el rastro y, se paró. Entonces, otra bola se estrelló en su cara, como un mazazo.  
  
Abrió la boca, sarcástico.  
  
Las carcajadas de la chica llegaron hasta sus oídos.  
  
- ¡Ahora verás!  
  
Se tiró en plancha encima de Parvati y, con las risas de la chica, empezaron a rodar por la nieve. Mezclando sus fuerzas, el uno contra el otro, acabaron reventados y llenos de nieve por todos lados.  
  
Y sin parar de reír, pararon su carrera, en la misma posición que había empezado.  
  
El Weasley se limpió la cara como pudo y miró a Parvati. Dejó de reír para fijarse en ella que reía.  
  
Su cabello negro caía derramado por la superficie blanca y, sus ojos del mismo, pintados con rayas negras, se abrían y cerraban por las contracciones de la risa. Su piel blanca, aún lo parecía más con la fría nieve.  
  
De pronto, ella también paró su risa y le miró a él.  
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ese sentimiento existía pero, a pesar de todo, en ese instante, confirmó que seguía anclado en su corazón. Que seguía sintiendo que Ron era más que un compañero de Gryffindor, más que un amigo...mucho más...para ella.  
  
No cupo duda que, en aquel momento, una irresistible atracción surgió entre los dos pero, los sentimientos de cada uno, no eran los mismos.  
  
Dándose cuenta de su estado y de lo ridículo que todo parecía y también, de que si seguía así, no iba a poder controlarse, Parvati habló:  
  
- Weasley, quítate de encima. - dijo lo más fría que pudo.  
  
Ron se levantó y le ofreció una mano que ella tomó.  
  
- Tú empezaste.  
  
- Y tú seguiste.  
  
Ron hizo un mohín con los labios. Volvieron a ponerse rojos sus mofletes, como pasaba continuamente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo.  
  
- Grave error. Nunca desafíes a una Patil.  
  
Elegantemente, Parvati pasó al lado de Ron, despidiéndose con un "Hasta luego" y huyendo de él.  
  
Las peleas de nieve, continuaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts pero, él se sentía ya cansado y, caminó un poco, con las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
De repente, sus ojos azules divisaron a una figura sentada en unos troncos caidos.  
  
Fue lentamente hasta ella, en absoluto silencio, con la intención de asustarla pero, al verla tan hermosa y concentrada, no se atrevió y la observó unos minutos, asombrado de lo que podía hacerle sentir esa chica.  
  
Sus rizos caían sobre su espalda aunque su cabeza la tapaba un gorro morado, como sus manos y su garganta, cubiertos por guantes y una bufanda.  
  
Parecía tan frágil en ese estado, tan bella. Con las mejillas frías y los ojos perdidos, con el rostro ángelical y sus labios tan rojos.  
  
Se sentó a su lado y, Hermione le sonrió al verle.  
  
- Hola. - saludó ella con una sonrisa.  
  
- Hola. ¿Por qué no juegas?  
  
La prefecta se encogió de hombros.  
  
- No es muy inteligente tirarse bolas de nieve. - dijo suavemente.  
  
- La gente es más simple que tú.  
  
- Debe de ser eso.  
  
- No piensa tanto las cosas que hace.  
  
Rodó los ojos y asintió.  
  
- Puede ser.  
  
- Am...Herm...Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo. - titubeó.  
  
- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Sobre qué?  
  
- Pues...Sobre...tú comportamiento en estos días.  
  
- ¿Qué he hecho?  
  
- ¡Nada! ¡Nada! - dijo agitando las manos. - Es decir...nada malo. Lo que pasa es que...te veo, yo y Harry, también, rara, últimamente.  
  
- ¿Rara, yo? - dijo, inocentemente. - ¡Qué va! ¡Imaginaciones vuestras!  
  
- En serio, Herm, estás a veces como ausente y...no sé, en tu mundo. Haces cosas extrañas y...  
  
- Ron, no me pasa nada. Sólo es que he empezado este curso con mucho trabajo y me he agobiado un poco. Pero nada más. Te lo aseguro.  
  
Las respuestas de Hermione no le satisfacían del modo que quería. Deseaba creerla, pensar que no tenía ningún problema, que era la Hermione de siempre pero, era muy difícil aceptar eso, conviviendo con ella día a día.  
  
Sin embargo, quiso creerla y, acalló sus preguntas y dudas.  
  
- Está bien. Perdóname.  
  
- No, gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ron.  
  
- De todas maneras...para esta o la que sea... - dijo juntando nerviosamente los dedos. - Sabes que estoy aquí, que si me necesitas para...ya sea hablar o pegarme o...cualquier cosa. - Hermione sonrió. - Sólo tienes que..llamarme.  
  
Lo dijo de una forma tan dulce que Hermione sintió rebosar de cariño y lo abrazó. El pelirrojo se quedó parado al principio ante el repentino abrazo de su amiga pero, acto seguido, muy delicadamente, posó sus manos temblorosas en la espalda de Hermione.  
  
Sentía como el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo a una velocidad ávida, haciendo que su sangre bombeara veloz y su corazón latiera frenético. Tan solo con su cercanía, tapada por el velo de la amistad, lo hacía enloquecer.  
  
Hermione encontró en él, su consuelo, le tenía mucho amor a aquel personaje, mucho, mucho, amor. Lo quería como el hermano que no tenía, como el niño pequeño que velaba por ella, como una parte muy esencial en su vida.  
  
Y en aquellos momentos donde todo se veía confuso por los recientes descubrimientos, su abrazo le trajo un poco de paz.  
  
- Gracias por todo.  
  
Le dio un beso en de sus pecosas mejillas y jugueteó con sus ondas pelirrojas.  
  
- Gracias a ti. - le respondió éste, sintiéndose muy dichoso.  
  
En sus deseos quería estar abrazado a Hermione eternamente, sintiendo que el mundo se paraba sólo porque ella estaba allí. Pero, el tiempo no se había detenido y, todo seguía su curso, seguía fluyendo.  
  
Por eso, en la vista de Hermione, una sombra se cruzó, interrumpiendo la escena, interrumpiéndolo todo. La sombra del pianista la perseguía.  
  
Parpadeó observando como caminaba, orgulloso y con desdén hacia los demás. Riéndose junto a sus amigotes cuando éstos tiraban alguna bola ofensiva hacia gente de otras casas.  
  
Parecía un estúpido más en la cuadrilla de Slytherins bobos, en el grupito que siempre quería destacar con el método del más fuerte.  
  
Analizó su físico. Alto y delgado, no demasiado musculoso, lo suficiente como para ganarse un respeto entre sus compañeros. Pálido, demasiado pálido. Como un muerto y a la vez como un muñeco delicado.  
  
Rubio peligroso, con destellos platinados que le daban un alo muy atractivo y esos ojos. Esos diamantes que brillaban sin cesar, avisando de la carga eléctrica que contenía Draco Malfoy en su interior.  
  
Se quedó observándole, aún abrazada a su amigo y, de repente se separó de Ron.  
  
El chico comenzó a contarle una anécdota ocurrida en aquel primer día de nieve junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor en una de sus batallas.  
  
Sin embargo, no le escuchaba. Lo miraba a él mientras caminaba a metros de distancia de ella.  
  
Pero Draco quizá fuera una de esas personas que se dan cuenta de que lo observan y, un segundo clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Los suficientes como para que Hermione volviera a la noche.  
  
Una mueca de burla se dibujó en los labios de Malfoy que comentó algo entre sus amigos que rieron estruendósamente.  
  
Que poco podía imaginar lo que significaba esa mirada. Que la portadora de esos ojos, era la misma que le carcomía la mente con el recuerdo de su beso.  
  
Pronto se perdieron de la vista de los Gryffindors y éstos decidieron, ya que el frío estaba empezando a apretar, volver a la torre.  
  
Había sido una mañana espléndida y la tarde era rápida, pronto llegaría la noche.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Inconscientemente, al llegar a su sala, en la oscuridad de la noche y la luz tenue de su vela, cuando las sombras de sus deseos y temores se reflejaban en suelos y paredes, uno había ganado al resto, eriguiéndose con más poder, ella.  
  
Su recuerdo lo perseguía, en cada cerrar de ojos sentía sus labios, su mano tocándole, su aliento, la sentía a ella cerca como en aquella noche.  
  
Desquiciado se tumbó en la alfombra roja que había en el suelo de la habitación oculta. Se echó y al cerrar los ojos, volvió a sentir la misma sensación, más fuerte si cabe.  
  
De pronto se sintió furioso y triste. Sentía un hueco dentro de su cuerpo, un hueco que dolía, un agujero negro por el que se colaban los sentimientos amargos y albergaban el dolor en la penumbra.  
  
En ese estado, se sintió inspirado.  
  
Era ella, su musa sin rostro, quien le inspiraba.  
  
Se sentó en la silla, frente a su piano, quería describir con precisión lo que le ocurría, lo que había dentro de él. Olvidando todo lo malo, su futuro en el lado Oscuro, su familia y su infancia, sus amigos falsos, su otra cara...todo eso quedaba muerto en ese instante para hacer vivir solamente a esa cosa que crecía por momentos, de la que no tenía explicación...¿qué era?  
  
Tamborileó con un dedo la primera nota, como un flash rápido, cogiendo su varita, accionó la pluma mágica y el pergamino se elevó en el aire.  
  
Asintió con la cabeza, las notas fluían veloces pero, lo que corría aún más eran las letras de su nueva canción:  
  
"Extraño sentimiento  
  
siembras tú en mi piel"  
  
Sonrió.  
  
"Es tan profundo y nuevo,  
  
a la vez"  
  
" Es algo tan inmenso  
  
que quiero entender  
  
No hallo explicación, no sé qué hacer  
  
está en mi piel"  
  
Era tan bonito lo que acaba de escribir, siguió adelante, ya que la música corría con él y, cambió el ritmo a uno más latente y hermoso si en su perfeccionismo podía haber.  
  
" Y es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón  
  
se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control"  
  
De todo perdía ese control incesante que lo distinguía en su defecto de controlarlo todo. Todo, todo perdía el sentido, todo era de repente demasiado intenso en su corazón.  
  
"Es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración  
  
y pierdo la razón, cuando te veo yo  
  
No sé qué hacer, si sé que está tu bien"  
  
Al pensarla, al besarla en sueños, cada vez que su sombra aparecia como un fantasma en su mente, no sabía cómo actuar..¿qué hacer con ello...con ella?  
  
"Es suave como el viento, no lo imaginé  
  
Es tímido y es fuego, a la vez  
  
está en mi piel."  
  
Un arma de doble filo, pero tan poderosa como el polo de un imán. Estaba ahí, acoplándose en sus sentimientos, tan cambiante como ellos mismos. Fuego, hielo, tímido, violento, suave... Estaba ahí, en él, grabándose sin explicación...sin rostro.  
  
" Y es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón  
  
se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control  
  
es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración  
  
y pierdo la razón, cuando te veo yo"  
  
Su canto la estaba llamando, como una señal para que volviera a él. Anhelaba con cada centímetro de su ser que ella volviera, porque ya no era solo esa canción, eran sus pensamientos, ¡debía estar loco! ¿Pero quién dice que el amor no existe? ¿Quién dice que ha de existir más que un beso para enamorarse?  
  
"Es tan extraño que cuando te llamo  
  
siento que tiembla mi voz  
  
y va creciendo hacia el horizonte  
  
más allá del sol"  
  
Se sentía grande, enorme, dichoso y feliz y la esperanza se habría hueco entre todos sus sentimientos, porque creía que ella lo estaba oyendo, sabía que ella vendría.  
  
" Inmensa sensación, no hay explicación"  
  
Y es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón  
  
se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control  
  
(Cuando te siento en mí)  
  
es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración  
  
y pierdo la razón, cuando te veo yo  
  
Si no hubiera tocado con tanto sentimiento, con tanto ímpetu, quizá se hubiera percatado de que la rendija de la puerta se había abierto leves milímetros, los suficientes como para oír, incluso para pasar a su refuegio.  
  
Y que no había sido el viento...sino ella, que confirmando sus deseos, había vuelto.  
  
"Creo entender...."  
  
Un latido sonó fuertemente, seguido de otro y así de nuevo, y no era solo un corazón, sino dos.  
  
"Me enamoré...."  
  
El pianista acabó su canción, por tiempo indefinido...pero sabía que la retomaría y la acabaría.  
  
Sentía que sus manos encima de la superficie lisa de las teclas, temblaban excitadas, como su propio cuerpo que estaba extasiado de emoción.  
  
El silencio y el sonido de la música apagándose para dejar paso al nuevo sonido.  
  
Draco alzó la cabeza y vio la sombra, claramente, escondida detrás de la puerta.  
  
El corazón le dio un vuelco, saltó de la silla y la vela se apagó.  
  
Fuera, la sombra dio un pequeño sobresalto y, la idea de huir, de escapar de enfrentar a la verdad, cruzaron por su mente y, lo hubiera hecho pero, el pianista no iba a permitir que su musa escapara tan fácilmente.  
  
De nuevo se vieron sumergidos en la oscuridad y en el nerviosismo, como la noche anterior, casi identico a pesar de que, en aquella noche, una diferencia clara, los dos, a su manera, se conocían.  
  
No hizo falta decir nada.  
  
La oscuridad entre ellos era comunicación. No había palabras, había muchos otros modos de hablar.  
  
Ya lo habían hecho, por muchas noches, el piano había hablado y ellos dos se habían escuchado a través de él.  
  
El deseo de confirmar que aquello no era un sueño hizo que Draco diera un paso al frente, acercándose a su sombra más.  
  
La sombra no se movió, aunque la tentativa de hacerlo era poderosa. Cerró los ojos y se cogió sus propias manos, intentando que no temblaran, intentando controlarse.  
  
Esta vez, el pianista movió despacio la mano y tocó su rostro. Esa noche era para él.  
  
La pasó por una de sus mejillas y a través de la barbilla, acarició la otra mejilla, con dos dedos. Despacio, muy despacio, queriendo guardar todo aquello en su mente, como una caja fuerte, retenerlo por siempre en el espacio de real y verdad, de bonito y bello.  
  
Acarició con la mano el cuello terso y sintió como ella tenía el vello de punto y se estremecía.  
  
Sintió un leve suspiro de aire, chocando en su rostro. El aire de su musa en su rostro, caliente, desde sus pulmones, dentro de ella, ahora en él, rodeándolo como seña de que estaba allí, junto a él.  
  
Sonrió, su visión estaba realizándose y, quería que no acabara nunca.  
  
Con un dedo tropezó con sus labios suaves. A diferencia del resto de su rostro, estaban fríos.  
  
Algo le impulsó a lanzarse a ella de nuevo, con un deseo inesperado que yacía en él.  
  
Se acercó más, sin soltar su cuello, ni el dedo en sus labios.  
  
Ella los entreabrió, dejando escapar una ligera corriente que volvió a darle en el rostro a Draco.  
  
El Slytherin sintió vibrar cada músculo, cada trozo de piel en su cuerpo y, cerró los ojos, sabiendo que era fácil encontrar su boca.  
  
Quitó el dedo de sus labios y los selló con los suyos propios.  
  
De nuevo una corriente de electricidad le recorrió de pies a cabeza, sintiendo que la vida se le iba en ese beso. Se sujetó a ella y, por primera vez, su mano hizo contacto con su cabello que descubrió, era rizado. Ondas y bucles perdidos en su espalda.  
  
Y al sentirla tan próxima quiso abrazarla y extasiarse juntos, juntos, muy juntos, por siempre jamás.  
  
Hermione, aún con su firme propósito de descubrirlo todo, fuera lo que fuera, no pudo cumplirlo en aquel momento pues, la corriente también la traspasó a ella y también fue absorvida por ese deseo mutuo. A pesar de que conocía la verdad, a pesar de eso, no pudo resistirse.  
  
Y no fue un beso, sino muchos. Uno y otro, igual de juntos y quietos.  
  
Y la ansiosa necesidad de querer y querer, mucho más hizo que el pianista diera un minuto al viento para separarlos.  
  
Cogió una de sus manos, que seguía agarrada a la otra.  
  
La cogió y tironeó suavemente al cuerpo paralizado de Hermione.  
  
Ella chocó contra él, quien la volvió a besar, sin darle tiempo a otra clase de reacción.  
  
Así de nuevo, por otra ocasión, chocaron con la puerta de la sala del piano.  
  
Algo mágico ocurrió en esa noche, pasó por la mente de Draco. Le hizo a su musa el mayor regalo, algo que a nadie le había dado, la oportunidad de entrar en su refugio.  
  
El cerrar de la puerta y la nueva oscuridad, dándoles la bienvenida, dieron paso a nuevos besos, a cercanos encuentros, en silencio, en un silencio sepulcral, dejando paso a un libre lenguaje entre besos.  
  
Pero, las ideas repentinas en las personas impulsivas, pueden ser nefastas en ocasiones. Quizá aquella idea, que por otra parte, tarde o temprano tendría que haberse dado, fue la que decidió el rumbo de la noche, y eligió el rumbo de la verdad.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba sintiéndose loco y desperado por aquella tortura placentera. Pero, aún le quedaba un deseo, tenía que ver el rostro de su musa. El sueño iba a terminar pero, era una ansiosa necesidad.  
  
Se tocó en el pecho y sacó la varita.  
  
Hermione se percató al instante y sintió una mezcla de miedo y confusión.  
  
Draco se separó unos centímetros, con el pecho agitado y, susurró el hechizo que daba paso al fuego. Fuego que prendió en la vela. Fuego que se hizo luz. Luz que se hizo espejo. Espejo de la verdad.  
  
Los dos ojos chocaron, el silencio aún seguía instalado. El canto de los grillos se detuvo, la brisa se hizo viento, el tiempo se había parado.  
  
Y ahora, dos ojos grises examinaban unos marrones.  
  
Draco dio un grito, un grito de negación, de súplica o de protesta, un grito:  
  
- ¡Granger!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡Wola! Aquí estoy con el capítulo 6, me ha costado mucho escribirlo, la verdad. No tenía muy claro lo que iba a ocurrir y lo he hecho pensando y no pensando pero, al fin lo tenéis.  
  
Espero que vuestra curiosidad haya sido saciada, aunque solo un poquito.  
  
A partir de aquí, podemos decir que empieza la verdadera historia del pianista. Sigo manteniendo la opinión de que no sé lo que va a ocurrir pero, ya tiene un giro la historia.  
  
Os prometo mucha emoción ;) Y más canciones :P  
  
* La canción que Draco compone es "Extraño sentimiento", de Luis Fonsi, en su disco "Abrazar la vida". No es una de las más famosas de ese artista pero, se adecuaba muy bien al capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado ;)  
  
* Los sentimientos de Draco quizá os parezcan muy precipitados pero, creo que a cualquiera le ha pasado, soñar con un amor así..de "fantasioso" y quizá Draco, que nunca había soñado con amor, ha caido muy rápido. :) Espero que más o menos lo comprendáis. De todas formas. Daré más datos de todo en el próximo capítulo.  
  
* ¡Mi favorito! ¡Mi siete del alma! :D 7...Qué prepararé? ;)  
  
* Sobre lo de Ron y Parvati, aclaraciones: Parvati sí está enamorada de Ron pero él no.  
  
* Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por los reviews!! Déjenme sus opiniones!  
  
Os quiere!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
Maná  
  
Eres mi religión  
  
Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido  
  
iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos  
  
iba sin luz, iba sin sol, iba sin un sentido  
  
iba muriéndome  
  
iba volando sobre el mar con las alas rotas.  
  
Ay, amor, apareciste en mi vida  
  
y me curaste las heridas.  
  
Ay, amor, eres mi luna, eres mi sol  
  
eres mi pan de cada día.  
  
Apareciste con tu luz, no, nunca te vayas,  
  
oh, no te vayas, no.  
  
Tú eres la gloria de los dos  
  
hasta la muerte.  
  
En un mundo de ilusión  
  
yo estaba desahuciada  
  
estaba abandonada  
  
vivía sin sentido  
  
pero llegaste tú. 


	7. Nada es imposible

El pianista  
  
Muchas gracias a tod@s! Besazos!  
  
Gracias a Doremi por sus e-mails de apoyo!  
  
Contestación a reviews  
  
Uialwen: Hola preciosa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Uff, uff, a ver cariño, sí, yo tampoco me esperaba menos de Draco, en ninguna de las dos partes, la parte de sensualidad y deseo y la parte de sorpresa ante la cara de Hermione. Pero...amar a Hermione. Antes estaba idealizando, (tal como lo hizo Hermione con él) a alguien que había descubierto en una noche misteriosa y mágica...No lleguemos a los extremos de amor porque, date cuenta de que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se odian, si cambiamos el tercio y hablamos de un pianista y su musa, todo cambia :) La verdad que es acertado porque sí, Draco y Herm se llevan todo el protagonismo, merecido. Pues, Ron está un poco liado, él no lo acepta pero, sí, ha dado muestras de que quiere a Hermione como más que una amiga y sí, Parvati está enamorada de él, desde hace muchoo. Bueno, 7º en marcha ;) Sí! Mi msn es logarbo@hotmail.com! Ya te agregué! Un besote y a ver si nos encontramos!  
  
Sly-Tom: Hola linda! ¿Qué tal? Leido y analizado. Jejeje, no veas la que estoy armando, tú lo has dicho ;) ¿El Draco real? A ver, tienes que creerte que Draco ES real ;) Eh! Ahora verás la reacción. :| Ui, me estás decepcionando, sufrir a la chica, que se lo merece y a él, pues que sea duro, que no tarden mucho en liarse....:| ¿Por quién me tomas? (Escritora de culebrones :( ) Además, todos dais todo por sentado :( Aquí nada es normal, desde que Draco es pianista :P Bueno, espera, espera, espérate todo ;) Un besote!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola guapetona!!!! Jajajajaja, me alegro de que te rías! Reír hace que aumente el tiempo de vida, hace que tu salud mejore y hace que te sientas feliz así q...¡ inmejorable! :P Bueno, pues no te quedes tan seria :P Sí, Draco,ante todo, se ha quedado atónito...Su musa, la persona que más detesta en el mundo..casi :P Jajaja, ¿cosas malvadas? COn lo buena que soy (cara inocente ^^) Enga, un besazooooo!!!!  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola preciosa! Mu bien! Estresada con tato capítulo. ;) Ay mi niña, me alegro de que estés más feliz que un pimiento morrón! Jajaja, nunca había oído esa expresión.:P Espero que el examen de música te salga bien. A ver si no te me caes más! jejeje ;) Bueno, volviendo al fic, sí, a ver, ahora Hermione explicará su reacción y el por qué pero, con lógica se deduce. Ella en ese instante estaba bajo la influencia (madre mía...cómo suena..^^) de la noche y la música; el pianista solo le sirvió de desahogo, ella no lo ve como Malfoy, por lo menos en parte. Quizá sí le atrae, o quizá solo es que se le va la olla. JEje, ahora veremos que hace Drakito... ¡Me alegro de que te gustara mi review! Me gustó mucho tu historia y me arrepiento de no haberla podido leer antes ;) Bueno, jajajajajaa Santa Lorena de Málaga, jajajajaja, ay q apodo tan raro, suena raro, verdad? :P Bueno mi niña, gracias por alegrarme la vida con tus locuras!! Un besazo!!!  
  
Afrodita: Hola guapetona! Pues sí, secreto desvelado :P Intensísimo, jajaja. Sí, pobrecita Parvati, ella sabe que Ron no está enamorado de ella pero...tiene esa aspiración. Pobre... Jeje, un telegrama pero..siempre que estés ligando :P te perdono la vida XD Enga preciosa, un besote!  
  
Elanor Black: Hola linda! jajajja, soy malísima! jajajjaja (sonrisa malévola, risa de bruja XD) Es que sino no tiene intriga.... :D Tendré compasión...¡No! :P jajaja, enga, un besazo preciosa!  
  
Male-chan: Hola preciosa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Jeje, sí, a mí también me encanta esta pareja, quizá por eso de que me van los amores imposibles :) aunque al final, nada es tan imposible como parece. Jeje, sí, Draco se quedó tan sorprendido como Hermione la noche anterior, veremos ahora su reacción. Más encuentros....bueno, eso no sé...a oscuras...si es con el piano, es el único método :) Date cuenta que no puede tocar por la mañana por miedo a ser descubierto. Bueno, sí, Parvati enamorada de Ron pues, da penita porque Ron no la corresponde. Yo creo que Harry y Ron si miran por Hermione lo que ocurre que los hombres...son unos brutos a veces y no nos entienden... (suspiro, lo digo por experiencia propia). La nueva canción es super bonita, ya verás. ;) Espero que la encuentres! ¡A que sí! La de Ana Torroja es preciosa. Ya toy dando vueltas por la página, ya me verás! ;) UN besazo!!!!!  
  
Shiro2: Wola guapetona! Jajajajaja, pues sí. Es muy parecido pero, del otro lado ;) Jajaja, Draco suicidarse...? No te creas que no lo ha pensado...A veces cuando todo te agobia, la solución fácil de la muerte...se ve y se piensa. Bueno, pues oportunidades existen, son ellos quienes deciden. Jajaja, más te vale tener paciencia :P Ya sabes que soy una creadora nata de sufrimiento :P Enga, no te agobies!! Muchos besazos!!  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola preciosa! ¡Celebro que te guste! Jeje, bien por tu inspiraicón ;) Dios mío, ¡te llega al alma! No sabes lo que me llegan esas palabras! ¿Talento? ¿Popular? Sólo es vicio y suerte ;)Un besazo!!!  
  
Lakesys: Hola mi niña! Jajaja, ¡gran definición! El fic está caliente, tú lo has dicho ;) Emocionante...pero yo estoy super liada con él...no sé lo que voy a hacer! A ver...¿saldrá Draco corriendo? No es de esos. Ahora lo sabremos :) Un besazo!  
  
Andrea Malfoy2: Hola preciosa! Muchas gracias! jeje, ya ve...lo que daría por colarme a escuchar al pianista...¿Te gustó la canción? ¡A qué es preciosa! jeje, además, ya te digo, cuadraba a la perfección para el capi. ;) Pues sí, Ron está enamorado de Hermione aunque no lo ha confesado, ni a Harry ni a la propia Herm, tampoco está muy convencido de sus sentimientos, no quiere admitirlo. A ver qué hará Draco...¿qué hará? Besitos!  
  
Cristalgirl: Hola preciosa! ¡Me alegro muchísimo! Es una gran satisfacción para mí, comprobar que te ha llegado lo que he escrito y que te ha gustado! Un besazo!  
  
Lora chang: Hola preciosa! Pues sí, ahora Draco lo sabe. ¿Qué hará? ¿Qué hará? Ahora lo veremos. Pues sí, es fácil :P Parvati está por Ron, éste por Hermione y ella...ella no sé qué responder :D Ya se verá. Pues no te imagines...no te imagines...que yo soy de las que dan sorpresas ;) Un besazo!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
7. Nada es imposible  
  
Ver aquel rostro en la noche, de repente iluminado por el chorro blanco de luz, hizo que todos sus sentidos se detuvieran, que el corazón le palpitara tan presuroso que no sentía ni descanso entre latido, fue alterar todo el trascurso de la pacífica paz nocturna.  
  
Draco Malfoy se había quedado, casi por primera vez delante de ella, sin palabras.  
  
Ni siquiera insultos venían a su mente, nada, nulo, vacío.  
  
Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas siniestras a sus pensamientos, todo era tan confuso de repente. Había visto la luz al final del camino y de nuevo estaba negro y oscuro. Solitario, soledad.  
  
Hermione observaba la escena, un poco incrédula y a pesar de todo, emocionada. Emoción por todas las cosas, desde el atreverse a retarlo una vez más con su presencia misteriosa, hasta aquellos apasionados besos de aquel hombre que no podía creer ser quien era.  
  
Y en esos momentos, su mente estaba tan perdida como la de Draco, sin embargo, ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a la verdad, para él, todo había sido demasiado repentino y aún las cosas no estaban demasiado asimiladas en su cabeza.  
  
Quizá dijera cosas que no pensaba, quizá también porque ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a reflexionarlas.  
  
- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces, tú, aquí? ¡Qué es esto? - gritó Draco, desesperado.  
  
- Creo que no es muy difícil saberlo, Malfoy. Recuerda.  
  
- ¡Tú! Tú no puedes ser ella...  
  
Los ojos del Slytherin se clavaban en sus pupilas interrogantes, incomprensibles, increíble todo.  
  
- Ayer, ¿eras tú?  
  
- Así es. Ayer y antes de ayer...y todas las noches que he podido escucharte.  
  
- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
- Una noche, por casualidad... - sonrió levemente volviendo al pasado. - No podía dormir y te escuché. Caminé hasta aquí y te oí. Oí tu música detrás de la puerta...  
  
- ¡Me espiaste! ¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Cuánto?  
  
- No sé...quizá hace unas semanas...un mes.  
  
El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo agitado. Se sentía nervioso, descubierto, avergonzado. Y Hermione, entretanto, asombrada de él. No la había insultado, parecía una persona normal, excluyendo su nerviosismo.  
  
Malfoy se alejó de donde ella se encontraba, yéndose al otro extremo de la habitación, alumbrada por la vela centelleante que dirigía su llama en dirección a Hermione, aún apoyada en la pared, esperando las acciones de Draco.  
  
- Mierda, maldita sea. - masculló este.  
  
El Slytherin sentía dentro de sí la impotencia y la rabia. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no había sido más hábil? ¿Cómo podía haberse descuidado tanto?  
  
- No voy a decir a nada. - dijo Hermione.  
  
Su voz desde el otro lado le llegó a Draco que, levantó la cabeza y la miró de refilón.  
  
- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo, sangre sucia? ¿Qué piensas contar? Ir a Dumbledore y decirle que toco por las noches un piano de una clase. ¿Te creería?  
  
La Gryffindor no pudo evitar que una mueca sarcástica se dibujara en su rostro.  
  
- Claro que me creería.  
  
- ¡No! ¿Me oyes? No te creería porque es algo totalmente descabellado. Draco Malfoy no puede tocar el piano.  
  
- De todas maneras, - dijo Hermione carraspeando. - aunque no me crea, puedo hacer que se lleve el piano.  
  
El rubio se quedó mirándola fijamente sintiendo la sangre fluyendo a rápida presión.  
  
- Y a pesar de todo, tú perderías.  
  
Quiso aparentar frialdad y decirle que no le importaba. Que corriera a su amado director y le contara la noticia. Que se llevara el piano de Hogwarts...que no importaba, ¿qué más daba? Era sólo un piano.  
  
Quiso decirlo, pero no pudo. Simplemente significaba demasiado para él, era parte de sí mismo, su confidente, un amigo..su desahogo. No podía perderlo.  
  
Fue ávido hasta el punto donde ella se encontraba y, se quedó a poca distancia de ella y la amenazó alzando un dedo.  
  
- No te atrevas, Granger. Abstente de ello.  
  
- No sabía que te importara tanto...  
  
- Te lo advierto.  
  
- No te tengo miedo.  
  
- Pues deberías. Puedo ser muy peligroso si quiero.  
  
Sentía un nudo en su estómago, que se retorcía y retorcía. De pronto, al mirarla tan fijamente aquel tiempo que parecía una eternidad, había recordado lo que minutos antes, en la plena incertidumbre, había ocurrido.  
  
Ella era a la que había llamado con su música...La que había buscado con desesperación. La que había acudido. La que había deseado. La que había besado con ansia. Su musa, ella, ¿Granger?  
  
Se sacudió de nuevo e hizo un ademán de irse, de dejarlo todo y huir de aquella pesadilla pero, la prefecta se lo impidió continuando la conversación inacabada.  
  
- Te propongo un trato.  
  
- ¿Un trato? - preguntó frío y a la desquiciado.  
  
Hermione asintió y dirigió una mirada rápida al piano, donde yacía posada la vela delatadora. Volvió a mirar a Malfoy y a coger aire para llenarse de fuerza.  
  
- No diré nada pero a cambio, podré escucharte.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?  
  
¿Estaba loca? ¿Qué pensamientos pasaban por la mente de aquella estúpida...? ¿Quería oírle...tocar?  
  
- Lo que oyes. Podré venir en las noches a escucharte tocar, a escuchar el piano. Sólo eso, nada más.  
  
- No. - se negó Draco.  
  
- No tienes opción.  
  
- He dicho que no.  
  
- No es una propuesta. Es la sentencia de que sino dejas que lo haga, iré a Dumbledore y te clausurarán tu piano, es eso. Es lo tomas o lo dejas.  
  
- ¡Quién te has creído...!  
  
- Nada de gritos, Malfoy. Sé un poco civilizado, aunque sea solo de noche. Puede que la luna te transforme.  
  
Draco bufó sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
- Sólo dices sandeces, Granger. Me está empezando a doler la cabeza con tus tonterías.  
  
Hermione se cruzó de brazos.  
  
Entonces Draco se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sillín, frente al piano.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué juego es este? - dijo sin mirarla. Atento a la tapa que cubría el piano.  
  
- Pues...porque me gusta tu música.  
  
- ¿Solo por eso?  
  
- Solo por eso.  
  
Tocó con sus finos y pálidos dedos la superficie lisa y suspiró. No podían arrebatarle algo que tanto le había costado mantener. Su sueño se había acostumbrado en su vida con el piano. Quizá tuviera opción pero...¿valía la pena arriesgar tanto?  
  
Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondamente sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho.  
  
- Está bien. Trato hecho.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Ahora vete.  
  
- Mañana volveré. Nada de trampas, Malfoy.  
  
- Nada de trampas... - asintió repetidas veces.  
  
Unos ligeros pasos de Hermione hasta la salida se oyeron en el suelo y después su despedida:  
  
- Hasta mañana.  
  
Se abrió y se cerró la puerta al exterior. Hermione salió del corazón del mundo de Draco Malfoy y de repente sintió mucha satisfacción. Lo había logrado. Había ganado.  
  
Caminó hasta su sala común con la idea feliz de que a la noche siguiente volvería a sumergirse en el bello músico de un pianista que, prefería no poner nombres.  
  
Aún así, Draco se quedó quieto, parado sin sentir nada. Ni siquiera pudo sentir impotencia o rabia, nada.  
  
Agachó la cabeza y de un soplido apagó la débil luz que le había mostrado el rostro de Hermione Granger en mitad de la noche.  
  
En las sombras, los momentos de aquella noche, aún con la desconocida, volvieron a su mente.  
  
Unos besos llenos de pasión y sensaciones nuevas, que ninguna persona le había hecho sentir. Envuelto en el mundo de sus fantasías, románticas, irreales...era dichoso, pero por una vez, el cristal le había reflejado la realidad. La realidad era Hermione Granger, no sueños con mujeres hechas de nubes y algodón, con olor a rosas y cabellos de rayos de sol. No bocas de fresa, ni almendras en la mirada. Solo realidad, solo personas humanas.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Sonrió. Era la última persona en todo el universo en quien había pensado para su musa.  
  
Cogió sus cosas y abandonó su refugio, que ya no era tan secreto. Lo abandonó prometiendo volver, pero acompañado.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- Y la figura de la apocalipsis mágica, imposiblemente, claro está...Nunca pudo constatarse su veracidad, solo fue un cuento para niños que..  
  
¿Y qué importa? ¿Qué importaba aquella revolución mágica por la que alocados magos se habían quitado la vida, solo por un cuento? ¿Qué importaba aquello en ese instante?  
  
Ahora todo tenía rostro, voz, tacto, color, textura...Infinidad de palabras que podían definir y no definir lo que sentía. Nada bastaba, todo sobraba. Estaba hecha un mar de confusiones, un lío, pero...nada importaba. Ahora su pianista era el centro del universo..  
  
Pero, ¿cómo pensarlo? Ese pianista, ese por el que ni una absurda clase de Historia de Magia merecía la pena, él...ese sueño...ese ideal...por Merlín, por todo...¡era Draco Malfoy!  
  
Y que felices hubieran sido sus sueños si nunca lo hubiera descubierto, que tristes también. No ponerle cara a su fantasma. No ver jamás los ojos con los cual soñaba.  
  
Que amargura y a la vez que maldito placer le recorría el cuerpo. Que dolor, que angustia, que satisfacción...¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Había, acaso, alguna respuesta? ¿Alguna explicación a tanto engaño?  
  
Se sentía sudorosa y fría a la vez. Eran estados tan carenciales y existenciales. Tan verdad, tan mentira. Dos caras de una misma moneda, dos caras de una misteriosa y engañosa luna blanca.  
  
No se molestaba ni en ocultarlo, ¿para qué? ¿De qué servía?  
  
Nada existía en esos momentos, nada, nada...Nada. Solo él...un piano...unas notas, música, un pianista...Todo eso existía en su mundo, todo, olvidando quien era...olvidando el pequeño, minúsculo, insignificante...detalle..de que el pianista, era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Y que solo faltaba medio y eterno día para encontrarlo de nuevo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La carta, escrita en su impecable sobre negro, con aquellas doradas y lustrosas letras alargadas, seña de los Malfoy desde tiempos recónditos. Cuanto odiaba esa señal, cuanto odiaba su nombre, y todo lo que le rodeaba.  
  
La abrió sin importarle romper el lujoso papel que la envolvía.  
  
Leyó las pocas letras, tan falsas y mentirosas. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en intentar hacerle creer que lo quería? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué tanto teatro si la realidad era clara y poderosa?  
  
Querido hijo, ¿querido? ¿Hijo? ¿Cuándo había usado aquello con él? ¿Cuándo no era, Draco? ¿Cuándo "estúpido" se había intercambiado por querido? ¿Cuándo "inútil", cuándo "débil", cuándo "testarudo, "tonto", "desobediente"...? ¿Cuándo?  
  
Y aquellas frases...con qué sarcasmo lo tomaba. Con que dolor profundo se le clavaban. ¿Por qué su padre aún intentaba fingir con él? ¿Para qué? Si sabía que Draco no tenía escapatoria a su destino...Si lo sabía, ¿para qué fingir? ¿Para qué más mentiras?  
  
Cogió aire, profundamente, intentando serenarse. Sintiendose de repente furioso y a la vez, ese sentimiento de nuevo, en su hueco vacío. La soledad, su soledad tan presente. Ahí, tan profundamente grabada en su piel como su apellido, como su destino, como todo ese alo que lo envolvía, ahogándolo poco a poco.  
  
Palabras que no llegaban a ninguna parte, que se perdían por el mismo lado que se perdía todo, por el abismo infranqueable de su barrera contra el mundo.  
  
¿Qué quería con la carta? ¿Qué quería? ¿Hacer de padre bueno y responsable? ¿Quién podía creer eso? Quizá los que lo vieran de fuera, sí, los que vieran las sonrisas y los comentarios de Lucius...Sí. No sabía cuándo...Quizá hubieran existido...Quizá, todo podía haber sido posible...En muchas vidas...  
  
Pero el dolor sólo se vivía desde dentro, desde el centro.  
  
Al final de la carta, junto a la firma de su padre, la de su madre.  
  
Narcisa...Narcisa...El nombre de su madre se reflejó en sus pupilas y en sus grises ojos una pequeña luz pareció brillar tenuemente.  
  
De pronto, cerró los ojos y arrugó la carta. Caminó como si nada ocurriera, hasta fuera.  
  
Hacía frío. No iba abrigado, las nubes eran negras...¿qué importaba? ¿Enfermarse, morir? ¿Qué más daba? En el cielo quizá hubiera un piano...mejor pensado, un órgano, como en las iglesias de los sangre sucias.  
  
Pero, rió sarcásticamente. ¿Quién pensaba que él estuviera destinado al cielo? Mentía de nuevo, se mentía a sí mismo. Para él su sitio estaba muy bien situado. Un espacio grande, en el infierno. En las entrañas de la tierra, con el fuego, con el diablo.  
  
Sonrió y miró al cielo. Desafiándolo. Ya podía un rayo atravesarlo y partirlo en dos. Ya podía Dios, el diablo...lo que fuera; partir su alma y destrozarla completamente. ¿Qué importaba?  
  
Las nubes se movieron pesadamente, produciendo un fino murmullo cansado. Las gotas comenzaron a caer ávidas desde el cielo hasta la tierra de los hombres.  
  
Agachó la cabeza. No era el momento, no aún. Todavía tenía un noche para su piano. Todavía no...  
  
Se metió dentro, de nuevo en Hogwarts.  
  
Casi había olvidado a Hermione Granger...casi....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Había esperado inconscientemente, a que ella apareciera pero, nada había ocurrido, nada había entrado.  
  
Estaba demasiado impaciente, demasiado furioso aún, demasiado impulsivo y demasiado alocado. Todo era mucho esa noche lluviosa.  
  
Estaba sentado en su piano. Se había asegurado, Hermione Granger no había aparecido. Había sido lista, se habría olvidado del asunto, ¿o quizás no?  
  
Le dolía la cabeza y las ideas le estaban nublando su mente inspirada.  
  
El sillín ahora le parecía duro, el piano le parecía tosco, las teclas le parecían vastas...¿Qué ocurría? Estaba furioso.  
  
El día había transcurrido normalmente, sin menor incidente. Él y Granger apenas se habían mirado y, si alguna vez había cometido el error de fijar sus ojos en ella, por más leve que hubiera sido, no había notado nada en la chica, nada. Así debía de ser. Nada.  
  
Pero la carta, aquella carta mentirosa de su padre le había alterado demasiado todos los sentidos. Había desbocado su cuerpo y su mente. Todo regido por el sentimiento de dolor y rabia.  
  
Golpeó las teclas, sonando una melodía mecánica y casi sin sentido...  
  
Apretó sus puños encima de ellas y miró fijamente a la llama de su vela protectora.  
  
Susurró una frase, dando pie a sus recuerdos, que ya volaban.  
  
La raya entre la casualidad y el destino es delgada...muy delgada.  
  
Estaba cegado por todo lo que se aglomeraba en él. No notó la repentina presencia de Hermione.  
  
La prefecta había entrado sigilosamente, como se estaba acostumbrando a hacer y empezaba a escuchar lo que Malfoy estaba empezando a componer. Aunque, no era Malfoy, sino el pianista, su pianista.  
  
Se acurrucó en la pared y resbaló callada hasta tocar el suelo con la túnica y quedar frente a él, cubierta por la oscuridad y por la creciente sorpresa que estaba llenando su ser.  
  
"Vuelvo a viajar, al final del vagón  
  
queriendo saltar, delirando de amor  
  
* Siempre solo, siempre al final del túnel de su soledad, sin poder escapar de su prisión, de sus barrotes fuertes. Delirando con todo ese amor que tenía anclado en su pecho, amor arrebatado, amor inexistente, amor que le habían prohibido, porque no debía sentirlo. Ni amor, ni nada, nada.  
  
"Tratando de ser, lo que no me pidió  
  
perdí la fe, perdí el control"  
  
* Siempre queriendo ir a más, sin poder saltar. Siempre intentando impresionarle. Sus miradas frías, esos ojos fríos, helados, que desde pequeño sentía sobre él como la incesante sombra que le perseguía en cada sueño, en cada anhelo, en cada paso, allí estaba él. Hasta que un día, ese día, o un día como aquel, había perdido la fe de que podía cambiar, había perdido el control sobre sí mismo y, sobre todo lo que giraba sobre él. Su destino.  
  
"Vivo otra vez, sin la sal de su piel,  
  
volviendo a caer, arrastrando los pies,  
  
hoy quiero creer, en lo que ya no es  
  
* Vivir, ¿acaso era vida aquello? Le habían negado todo, hasta soñar. Soñar con princesas, soñar...simplemente soñar. ¿Quién nunca había soñado con imposibles? Si no tenía eso, ¿qué le quedaba? Caer, caer, caer...infinitamente, sin final, sin rumbo, sin salida....Caer hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Y para qué creer...si no hay nada por lo que creer, nada por lo que luchar?  
  
"Ayúdame, sálvame."  
  
*Cogió aire, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Sintiendo que su rabia era tan fuerte que no podía dominarla, que se le escapaba de las manos, como aire entrelazándose entre sus dedos, como suaves e invisibles cuerdas, telas de araña, tejiendo la red.  
  
" Dime un sitio dónde ir  
  
al encuentro de tu voz.  
  
Envíame tu voz  
  
Se me para el corazón  
  
en las noches de más dolor.  
  
Ínventate otro adiós"  
  
* Suspiró, doliéndole cada milímetro de su alma, de algo que estaba herido, pero no muerto completamente. No estaba muerto, pero estaba demasiado herido. Demasiado solo.  
  
Y con él, otro suspiro, sorprendida, muy sorprendida...Hermione Granger, observando y sintiendo.  
  
"¿Quién va a crecer, de cara a la pared,  
  
buscando un por qué, devorando el ayer?  
  
* Su niño interior no había crecido, seguía allí, con él. Seguía en una pared, colgado de un marco, con sus rasgos finos, sus ojos tristes, su dolor impenetrable. ¿Por qué? Lo había buscando, en cada recuerdo, en cada uno de ellos, lo había buscado. Lo había devorado como a una presa, sin encontrar nada en el ayer más lejano, sin ver nada claro en el cercano.  
  
" No olvidaré la noche que se fue  
  
ayúdame y sálvame"  
  
* Se había ido, una noche, cuando lo conoció. Se había ido y había jurado no volver, para no sufrir. Era su verdadero yo. El que todos llevamos dentro y que muchas veces ocultamos para que no lo maten, para que no lo hieran de nuevo. Protegiéndolo con barreras, tan fuertes que no sabemos hasta qué punto pueden llegar a protegernos...y hasta qué punto...pueden llegar a matarnos.  
  
" Dime un sitio dónde ir  
  
al encuentro de tu voz.  
  
* ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estás?  
  
"Envíame tu voz"  
  
* La necesitaba como el elixir más salvador en su noche dolorosa.  
  
"Se me para el corazón  
  
en las noches de más dolor."  
  
* En una noche como aquella, donde de nuevo fluían los recuerdos, donde de nuevo el pasado cobraba vida, se hacía real.  
  
"Ínventate otro adiós"  
  
* Y era inútil desterrarlo, era inútil porque seguía ahí, seguía y seguiría por más que le doliera, seguía.  
  
Y murmuró los versos, como loco, negando que fuera cierto, negándose, volvió a tocarla, como un necio intentando contradecir la verdad. Una verdad que estaba viva. ¿Cómo contradecirla? ¿Cómo esconderla?  
  
"Ínventate otro adiós"  
  
- Pero vete...sin hacerme daño.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
¿Los fantasmas existen en nuestro mundo de sueños? No, era lo que pensaba Draco. Pero por una vez, al ver el resplandor, al ver sus ojos, dudó entre las posibilidades de que fuera un fantasma, fuera su imaginación o simplemente, fuera la cruda realidad.  
  
Y desterró las dos primeras, al oír en el silencio, algo más que a sí mismo, algo más que a su propio corazón.  
  
Se levantó súbitamente, tirando el sillín al suelo, produciendo un sonido brusco y resonante.  
  
Hermione se levantó de inmediato y se quedó observándole, fijamente, en lo que permitía la oscuridad.  
  
El Slytherin ya no controlaba, era demasiado lo mezclado en esos momentos. Muchos tapujos, muchas trampas, tantas emociones...  
  
La castaña sentía como le temblaban las piernas y como cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso. Las palabras habían sido pocas sin embargo, a ella le habían valido de mucho.  
  
- Yo.... - alcanzó a pronunciar torpemente.  
  
Cerró los ojos, parpadeando.  
  
Pero ya había desatado la furia de Draco Malfoy, con su sola y perturbadora presencia.  
  
El rubio avanzó a grandes zancadas recorriendo rápidamente la pequeña habitación y quedó a un metro escaso de distancia. Oía su respiración entrecortada, tal y como se oía a sí mismo.  
  
- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - le gritó. - ¡No quiero que estés aquí!  
  
Hermione tragó saliva.  
  
- Voy a estar aquí, hicimos un trato. Así son las cosas...  
  
- ¡No sabes nada!  
  
El eco de su voz sonó resonante por cada pared. En los oídos de Hermione.  
  
Malfoy, agitado, la miraba, el rostro moreno, con los ojos empequeñecidos, la nariz insignificante y los labios entreabiertos.  
  
- ¿Qué sabes de la vida? ¡Dime! ¿Qué sabes? ¡Nada! ¿Crees qué sabes mucho? ¿Lo crees? ¿Crees que por ser la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, ya eres más que nadie? ¡No!  
  
Y ella le miraba sin articular ni una sola palabra. Clavando sus ojos marrones en sus iris grises, tan frías y tristes a la vez que creía estar viviendo una pesadilla y un sueño en su propia piel.  
  
- ¡Nada, Granger, nada! ¿Así son las cosas? ¿Cómo son las cosas? ¿Cómo crees que son?  
  
Pero Hermione no articuló palabra, siguió mirándole, impasible. Para Draco era demasiado, su propio dolor no le dejaba vivir y ella parecía que tampoco.  
  
- ¡Contéstame!  
  
Toda su rabia se trasformó y con violencia cogió a la Gryffindor por ambos antebrazos y puso su espalda contra la pared en un duro contacto que hizo que ella cerrara los ojos y se mordiera un labio, nerviosamente. Ni siquera sabía si sentir miendo ante esa violencia precipitada.  
  
- No puedes contestar, porque, simplemente...no lo sabes.  
  
La miró fijamente, clavándose en sus pupilas. En su rostro cada vez más pálido, en su piel tibia, al contraste con el calor ardiente que él desprendía.  
  
- No lo sabes, no lo has vivido...no lo vives, día a día.  
  
Por primera vez, Hermione sintió compasión de esa criatura, compasión, un sentimiento que brotó como agua de manantial, manando veloz. Compasión y comprensión.  
  
- Lo siento. - dijo suavemente.  
  
Y la cara de Malfoy pareció descomponerse, llena de sorpresa y confusión ante la frase que Hermione acababa de pronunciar. Y aún más desencajada se quedaría.  
  
- Perdóname.  
  
Fue leve pero, sintió un poco de alivio. Poco pero, estaba ahí. Aflojó el contacto con el cuerpo de la gryffindor. Aflojó hasta soltarla.  
  
Con una última mirada. Hermione agachó la cabeza y suspiró.  
  
No volvió a mirarle en aquella noche pues, se escabulló por la misma puerta que la había dejado pasar.  
  
Draco Malfoy se quedó en la misma posición. Como si aún la tuviera frente a frente, mirando el vacío que había dejado al irse. Creía que la vida no podía sorprenderle más y, no sabía qué equivocado estaba.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente. Iban por distintos caminos en los largos pasillos.  
  
Hermione hablaba con Ron y Harry, que contaban anécdotas sobre las peleas de nieve, las charlas junto a la chimenea y las partidas de ajedrez. La prefecta solo sonreía, casi sin oír a sus dos amigos.  
  
Porque justo enfrente, Draco Malfoy, altanero y seductor, avanzaba junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin.  
  
Rick Davis, como siempre, sonreía a diestro y siniestro a cualquier chica que se le cruzara por los ojos. Tenía encanto pero, la mayoria de las veces, las chicas no se fijaban en él hasta mirar a Malfoy, frío como el hielo, con un alo secreto y tentador.  
  
Leiber y Murray bromeaban entre sí con sus inseparables colillas en la boca, con aires de duros.  
  
Y Zabini, separado de Crabble y Goyle, andaba con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos agudizos, examinándolo todo.  
  
Las clases a las que debían asistir eran contrarias pero, sin embargo, parecía que su destino final fuera su encuentro. Ahí surgió el contacto de sus ojos. Ambas miradas, las personalidades chocando. Los recuerdos fluyendo deprisa en sus mentes.  
  
Y fue tímida al principio pero terminó como en los cuentos, con sonrisas reveladoras, de esas que perduraban.  
  
La gryffindor bajó la cabeza y dobló la esquina. Draco la siguió con la mirada, intentando disimularlo ante sus compañeros. Pero, al cruzar por la esquina, hacia el otro lado, y mirar, creyó observar que Hermione miraba hacia atrás y sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho.  
  
Rápidamente miró a Rick que le señalaba a una guapa Ravenclaw. Malfoy rió con él, aparentando, pero, Zabini aún miraba la figura de Hermione Granger, perdiéndose por el pasillo y sonreía maquiavélicamente.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Y faltaba tan poco...minutos escasos...¿Cómo tenía que actuar? ¿Cómo fingir?  
  
- ¡Hola!  
  
El trío se volvió y vieron correr hacia ellos a la pandilla Gryffindor. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbotton y cerrando el grupo, las misterosas Lavender y Parvati.  
  
Dean, risueño y bromista hizo un chiste gracioso acerca de Snape, la futura clase.  
  
Hermione apenas sonrió.  
  
- Ey Herm, ¿cómo te va? - le preguntó alegremente Lavender.  
  
- Muy bien. - asintió algo nerviosa. - Como siempre....  
  
"Si todo fuera igual que siempre..."  
  
- ¿Y a vosotras?  
  
- Bien. - murmuró Parvati abrazando su carpeta llena de fotos mágicas de guapos magos y brujas.  
  
- ¡Genial! ¿Sabes? Hoy en la clase...  
  
Lavender, totalmente confianzuda, cogió a Hermione por un brazo y le relató su aventura en clase de herbologia.  
  
Mientras tanto, la Patil fulminaba con sus ojos negros la roja cabellera de Ronald Weasley que reía junto a Dean y los demás.  
  
Apretó más fuerte contra sí la carpeta y se mordió el labio. Vio como Ron reía abiertamente y como en sus mejillas aparecian dos graciosos hoyuelos entre sus pecas.  
  
Sintió que el corazón le latía veloz y como el pulso se le acelaraba en todo el cuerpo.  
  
Pero él...ni siquiera la había mirado. Ni siquiera notaba su presencia...  
  
Cruzaron las mazmorras en cuadrilla, oliendo el ambiente húmedo y frío.  
  
Y pronto en sus retinas, las figuras con capas oscuras y escudos verdes se hicieron patentes. Allí estaban, esperando, los Slytherins.  
  
Por un momento, Hermione desvió la atención de Lavender, que seguía contándole su día y, miró por encima de sus amigos, buscándole. Y..le encontró.  
  
Apoyado en el muro, junto a Zabini, serio, como siempre.  
  
Se estremeció. Parecía tan distinto a como ella le conocía y, a la vez, conversaba matices del pianista. Aquel era un juego peligroso.  
  
Suspiró al ver como sus delicadas manos acariciaban con tersura su pergamino enrollado. Gesto tan común en él...  
  
Y como sus ojos grises miraban fijamente a quien le hablaba, fijamente, haciéndole sentir único en donde estuviera.  
  
¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarle, arriesgándose a que alguien lo notara? A que él mismo lo notara...  
  
Y claro que lo había notado. Nada más que había entrado en su contacto visual, se había fijado en todo. Ella, con su túnica y su escudo, con la sangre del león corriéndole por las venas, con esos rizos, esos ojos, esa boca...  
  
¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Zabini parloteaba y él le miraba pero, en realidad, no lo veía, la veía a ella, en la noche, en aquella pared, con aquella mirada honesta.  
  
Granger, Granger...¿estaba pensando en Hermione Granger? Imposible.  
  
De pronto, vio como Pansy Parkinson se acercaba a él. Suspiró. Sin duda, era pesada...  
  
- Hola, Draco. ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
- Muy bien hasta que llegaste, Parkinson. - dijo éste, secamente.  
  
Blaise miró a la chica. Maquillada, con sombras negras por sus claros ojos azules y el pelo rubio suelto, con boca de vampiresa y rostro seductor. Le atraía. No comprendía a Draco.  
  
- Estás muy guapa, Pansy. - la piropeó.  
  
Draco rodó los ojos.  
  
- Gracias, Blaise. - sonrió la rubia, pestañeando coquetamente.  
  
- Toda tuya, Zabini.  
  
Draco cogió su cartera y se la puso en un hombro. Volvió a mirarla pero, esta vez, Hermione no le miraba a él. Hablaba con Weasley. Frunció el ceño. Malas compañias.  
  
Severius Snape iba directo al aula, gruñendo a los gryffindors y quitando puntos por tonterías como la camisa por fuera o hablar en su presencia.  
  
Cuando observó a Draco apoyado en el marco, esperando su llegada, sonrió. Era su alumno favorito. Lo saludó y Draco entró con él.  
  
Pansy suspiró y apretó sus uñas pintadas de rojo contra su pálida piel, furiosa y a la vez triste.  
  
- Maldito Snape.... - farfulló Ron, molesto por los diez puntos que Snape le había quitado por no tener todos los botones de la camisa abrochados.  
  
- Ignóralo, Ron, pasará.  
  
El pelirrojo terminó de abrocharse el último botón y miró a Hermione que le sonreía dulcemente. No pudo evitar sonreír también, quedándose abobado mirándola.  
  
Ella le dijo que era hora de entrar y avanzó. Ron vio como se marchaba. Solo un choque accidental con Parvati le distrajo.  
  
- Perdona. - murmuró distraído.  
  
- No es nada. - dijo ella, un poco ruborizada.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Vamos! - le gritó a su amigo.  
  
Pero no le esperó y entró veloz siguiendo a Hermione, olvidando a Harry y al resto... A una Parvati sombría.  
  
Zabini vio pasar a Hermione y una sonrisa entrecruzada se dibujó en sus finos labios.  
  
- Pansy... - murmuró. - Algún día tú y yo tenemos que hablar.  
  
La Slytherin se unió al grupo de sus amigas y asintió levemente.  
  
- Búscame, entonces.  
  
Se alejó hacia dentro mientras él musitaba...solo.  
  
- Te buscaré.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Una poción estalló. Y un grito de Snape asustó a la mayoria.  
  
- ¡Tú otra vez, Longbotton!  
  
Los Slytherins rieron por la torpeza de Neville y éste, rojo como un tomate, se excusó torpemente mientras el profesor husmeaba, buscando algún error en la poción fallida.  
  
Una humareda se levantaba por toda la habitación, produciendo alguna que otra niebla, dificultando los contactos.  
  
Los alumnos y alumnas sudaban por el calor que desprendían los calderos. Un aroma a eucalipto y cera, mezclado con escamas de dragón y cabellos de unicornio, los envolvía en su masa clara.  
  
Hermione se inclinó unos centímetros para mirar su poción. El color verde brillante de la disolución hizo que mirara por encima, buscando...  
  
Pero no vio nada más que humo y, se coló por su oído las maldiciones de sus compañeros.  
  
Se frotó los ojos cansados y se quitó el cabello que se le caía en la cara.  
  
Le faltaba un ingrediente, la sangre de hymhell. Los botes estaban encima de la barra donde se acumulaban las pociones y donde había un pequeño grifo para lavarse las manos.  
  
Se aventuró a ir y, entornando los ojos, divisó el frasco de color rojo intenso al lado del grifo.  
  
Caminó a tientas y, alzó la mano para cogerlo. Su estómago chocó ligeramente contra la barra de cerámica. Tocó con los dedos el borde y se inclinó de nuevo hasta tocar el cristal frío.  
  
Lo cogió con la mano, echándose un poco hacia adelante y, al rodearlo segura, lo atrajo lentamente.  
  
El aire pesado le golpeó en la cara y, casi sin notarlo, se llevó la mano libre a la mejilla.  
  
Y volvió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, al grifo, sobresaltándose.  
  
Unos ojos grises se cruzaron con los suyos. De pronto se sintió nerviosa al estar tan "sola" con Draco Malfoy, perdida entre la neblina perfumada.  
  
Draco la observó unos segundos y, acto seguido, abrió el grifo. El sonido del agua cayendo, suave y callado, hizo a Hermione mirar el líquido cristalino.  
  
- ¿Aún no terminaste, Granger?  
  
Levantó la vista y, negó con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Tú sí?  
  
- Hace rato.  
  
Malfoy cogió el agua y se la echó en la cara, cerrando los ojos. Los mechones de cabello platinado se le pegaban en la frente.  
  
Hermione, sin querer, empezó a sentir más calor aún.  
  
- Veo que tienes "don" para las pociones. - respondió abanicándose con una mano.  
  
Draco se secó con las manos el rostro, unas pequeñas gotas caían por su barbilla, empapando el cuello de su camisa. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en la boca, una sonrisa irónica.  
  
- Digamos que tengo "dones".  
  
Y abriendo sus ojos grises, miró fijamente a la Gryffindor. Hermione volvió a sentir aquella sensación de ser única en el mundo, en esa habitación, solo ella con Draco Malfoy en frente.  
  
- Y no específiquemos.  
  
Hermione entreabrió los labios y sin articular palabra, se marchó de nuevo. Aquello no estaba bien, no, no estaba bien. Imposible. Imposible.  
  
Draco la siguió con la mirada, hasta que la niebla se apropió de su figura y solo quedaron sombras.  
  
Tomó aire y se dio la vuelta. Había que tener mucha fuerza, mucha fuerza, para aguantar toda aquella tortura.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La tapa dorada relucía en la noche, a la luz de la vela. Cogió aire mientras avanzaba, acurrucada en su túnica de Gryffindor, protegida contra los misterios de la oscuridad a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse.  
  
Conocía demasiado bien el camino para perdese. El libro estaba cogido en su mano, mientras que en la otra tenía agarrada la vela que iluminaba débilmente el pasillo.  
  
De pronto, los compases lentos de la música la hicieron sonreír.  
  
La vidriera apareció ante ella. No había luna pero, la luz seguía allí. La puerta estaba entreabierta pero, se aseguró y tocó dos veces con los nudillos.  
  
El piano se calló un segundo, avisándole de que podía entrar.  
  
Empujó un poco la puerta y, apagó la vela de un soplido.  
  
Entró en la habitación y él comenzó a tocar una melodía triste, muy triste.  
  
Hermione se quedó quieta, cerca de la puerta.  
  
- Ciérrala...  
  
Con una mano y sin dejar de mirarle, cerró la puerta.  
  
Draco siguió tocando, sin que nada lo perturbara.  
  
La prefecta dejó la vela en el suelo pero, no el libro, que continuó aferrado a su mano. Escuchó la melodía triste y sintió como una pena extraña comenzaba a entrarle en el cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Hoy no cantas? - dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
El pianista sonrió ante la pregunta.  
  
- No me siento inspirado. Y no creo que tú puedas hacerlo.  
  
Frío y malicioso. Pero, lo ignoró y, avanzó hasta el piano.  
  
El rubio, ante su acercamiento, levantó la mirada aunque sus manos veloces siguieron acariciando las teclas con su fina música.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- Quiero que me expliques.  
  
- ¿Explicarte? ¿A ti?  
  
- Sí.  
  
Un silencio entre ellos y un suspiro dio paso a lo siguiente:  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- El significado de esto.  
  
La luz volvió a dar reflejo en la tapa dorada con los sellos rojos.  
  
Y los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy brillaron a la vez que un destello de sorpresa y alegría explotaba en su interior.  
  
No supo que decir.  
  
Hermione abrió el libro, apartando la vista de Malfoy y leyó las letras alargadas, con tinta china, que hacia poco había leído por primera vez.  
  
- "Para mi musa con todo mi amor, las letras que me llevaron a su corazón".  
  
La voz de Hermione, mezclada con los versos de Patrick Bath revolvieron tantos recuerdos y las historias olvidadas volvieron a la vida a través de la voz del pianista.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te explique quién era Patrick Bath y quién era su musa?  
  
La chica asintió asombrada de que Draco Malfoy le hubiera leido el pensamiento.  
  
- Es una historia larga. - murmuró Draco, arqueando una ceja.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Tengo toda la noche para escucharla.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ Hola a tod@s!!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con mi siete, mi super siete :P Bueno, espero que os haya gustado porque me ha costado mucho escribirlo. Estoy empezando a mezclar más tramas además de Draco y Hermione. A ver que tal salió ;)  
  
1. La canción del capítulo es de OBK, del disco Baby Lon, la número 1, si os digo la verdad, creo, solo creo, que se llama "Ínventate otro adiós". La canción va dirigida hacia el dolor que siente Draco, sobre todo, por Lucius. Él le ha prohibido soñar y sentir desde niño, él le ha negado todo lo que él deseaba y amaba. Es muy duro y demasiado triste. Y los recuerdos, una vez más, son terribles para él.  
  
2. Blaise Zabini. Os dije que me gustaba este personaje y, va a cobrar más protagonismo cuanto más avance la historia. Va a ser un personaje clave en muchos momentos. Él y Pansy pueden ser peligrosos.  
  
3. Vuelve a demostrarse lo doloroso que es un sentimiento no correspondido, los ejemplos de Pansy y Draco y Parvati y Ron, son dos de ellos. Pueden tener salidas diferentes...pero...siempre hay salida ;)  
  
4. En el próximo capítulo vamos a saber toda la historia sobre el misterioso Patrick Bath que si os acordáis (sino yo os refresco la memoria) es el libro que Hermione encontró en una de las noches de guardia y libro que...si no lo pillasteis, Draco buscó un día en la biblioteca.  
  
5. El título del capítulo hace referencia a uno de mis más profundos ideales, "Nada es imposible", estoy totalmente segura de que todo se puede conseguir, incluso la cosa más imposible, incluso que dos enemigos mortales lleguen a amarse. Aunque...¿ocurrirá aquí? No lo sé....  
  
6. Gracias por los reviews! Cada vez me emociono más al leerlos. Muchísimas gracias a tod@s los que leéis el fic y me apoyáis mucho, gracias!  
  
7. Más datos sobre el capi...8...Buenooo....que pronto es...navidad, navidad, dulce navidad! :) Y mientras todos sueñan con deseos para el próximo año y regalos...Draco Malfoy teme al día en que se ha de convertir en mortifago. Y cada vez, está más cerca...  
  
Bueno...creo que no me dejo nada colgado :) Espero que, ya lo sabéis, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, ¡lo que sea! Decídmelo ;) Un besazo!!  
  
Os quiere!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
Que me quedes tú  
  
Shakira  
  
Que se arruinen los canales de noticias  
  
Con lo mucho que odio la televisión  
  
Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas  
  
Y se extingan todas las puestas de sol  
  
Que se supriman las doctrinas y deberes  
  
Que se terminen las peliculas de acción  
  
Que se destruyan en el mundo los placeres  
  
Y que se escriba hoy una ultima canción  
  
Pero que me quedes tú y me quede tu abrazo  
  
Y el beso que inventas cada día  
  
Y que me quede aquí después del ocaso  
  
Para siempre tu melancolía  
  
Por que yo (yo) si (si) que dependo de tí  
  
Y si me quedas tú  
  
Me queda la vida  
  
Que desaparezcan todos los vecinos  
  
Y se coman las sobras de mi inocencia  
  
Que se vayan uno a uno los amigos  
  
Y acribillen mi pedazo de conciencia  
  
Que se consuman las palabras en los labios  
  
Que contaminen todo el agua del planeta  
  
O que renuncien los filántropos y sabios  
  
Y que se muera hoy hasta el último poeta 


	8. Busco tu luz

El pianista  
  
Una vez mal, mil y una gracias a tods ls que me apoyáis día a día! Sin vosotrs, Lira Garbo no sería nada! Gracias!  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Hola preciosa!!! Gracias por dejarme el review a pesar de que no tengas tiempo!! Jeje, bueno, Draco apasionado...Yo creo que es así, o por lo menos, a mí me gustaría. Pone pasión a todo lo que hace. Desde sus bromas, hasta tocar el piano...es así. Bueno, a mí Lucius, me cae....muy mal :) Para qué mentir? Creo que es la fuente de los problemas de Draco porque, un padre, creo, que debe de estar atento a los deseos de su hijo y...si el deseo de Draco era tocar el piano y él se lo prohibió, no entiendo...¿no lo quiere? Draco sólo siente desprecio y dolor por su padre y es muy triste...:( Bueno, romance. ¡Lo dáis todo por hecho! Y aquí las cosas no están claras :P Jeje, bueno, tú espera que a lo mejor...(sólo a lo mejor) te llevas sorpresitas :D Muchas gracias! ¡Hay! Tengo ganas de seguir leyendo tu fic! A ver cuando actualizas!! Un besazo!!  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola mi niña! jeje, gracias, muchas gracias. Pues, ¡la había pensado! Sí que es una canción preciosísima de las muchas de Alejandro Sanz, también había pensado, (en esa más) en "Te lo diré bajito". ;) Gracias por la sugerencia. Talento, es una palabra demasiado grande para ponérmela. ;) Un besazo!!!  
  
Elanor Black: Hola preciosa!! Jeje, estamos mu bien ;) Me alegro que estés contenta! Y más si yo contribuyo a ello ;) Uff...yo ya no sé lo que pasa y no pasa...Bueno, Hermione está...volando en sueños. No sé hasta que punto le vino bien descubrir la identidad del pianista y él...pues...él no sabe qué sentir, ni qué hacer. ¿Tiene opciones? Eso, eso, que sufran ellos que siempre sufrimos nosotras :P Pero es difícil...aunque nada imposible ;) Sí, Draco lleva lo de su padre fatal, y es triste, pensar que ese hombre al que le tiene tanto odio...es su propio padre. :( Bueno, un besazo enorme!!!  
  
Devhora Schwarzkopf: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Bueno, el violín...es que a mí lo que me gusta es ¡el piano! jeje, aunque claro, es una buena opción. Cantar....mmm..ya lo había pensado pero...paz, todo a su momento. ;) Un beso y gracias por el review!  
  
Lakesys: Hola mi niña!! Jeje, pues sí, ahora los dos lo saben, ahora viene lo bueno :P Ejem, ejem....Draco tiene "dones", sí...ejem..ejem..sí, yo creo que Hermione terminó tan acalorada como la escritora que lo escribía imaginándolo (jajaja XD instintos sádicos en la pervertida mente de Lira Garbo....) Gracias! A ver, "No me siento inspirado. Y no creo que tú puedas hacerlo". Bueno, lo dejé un poco mal, ¿verdad? No se entiende. Se refiere a que cree que ella no puede inspirarlo para que componga pero, también puede tomarse como que ella no puede cantar. Sí, Hermione puede hacer las dos cosas si se lo propone ;) Nada es imposible! :P Un besazo enorme!!  
  
Amy-lee-malfoy: Hola guapa! Uff, ¡exagerada! ¡El mejor que has leído! Te recomiendo a mi amiga Jaina, a Arwen-Chan, a Shashira, a Afrodita...¡ellas escriben muchísimo mejor que yo! ;) Pero no sabes el orgullo que me ha dado que me dijeras eso. Muchas gracias! Un besazo!!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola lokilla! Jeje, en tiempo récord! Guau! jejeje. ;) Me alegro que te haya gustado! Uff, ¿Verdad? Ay...jo..¿por qué no existirán Draco y Zabinni de verdad? (Pucheritos :( ) Jajaja, ¡te atrajo! (mente perversa...esperabas menos? :P) Jejeje...yo tengo sueños con ellos! jajja, muchísimos besazos!!!!  
  
Jenny/Jade: Hola guapa! Jejeje, un nuevo género...mandaremos algún e-mail a fanfiction diciéndoles que creen el género.. ¿Lira Garbo? :P jeje, es que si no tiene intriga, no hay emoción!! ;) Pues ya sabes, estoy abierta a tus sugerencias ;) Muchísimos besos primita lejana!!  
  
Uialwen: Hola preciosa!! Gracias por el review! Sí! Hacen una pareja...de ensueño. ¿Te gustó la clase de pociones? Jeje, son humanos, hay que poner algo así de vez en cuando :P Bueno, Hermione enamorada de Draco...uff...eso es una gran afirmación..demasiado grande. Lo de Hermione pidiéndole perdón a Draco es porque ella cree que le ha dolido, es decir, cree que lo ha hecho mal y, perdirle perdón a Draco Malfoy, ha desconcertado hasta al mismo Draco. Pues sí, me extraña que nadie haya plasmado antes esa pasión de Draco...por un piano, tal y como podía haberlo hecho por un violín o un flautín :P Pero es que el piano...es..hermoso. Jeje, bueno, mi "éxito" no sería posible sin vosotrs, que me apoyáis. Gracias a tods vosotrs! Muchos besos!!!  
  
Kisuna: Hola preciosa! Jeje, me alegro mucho de que te hayas puesto a leer y te guste! :D La profecía que piensa Filch es la nieve no te vayas a comer el coco, que este hombre...se le va la cabeza, jajaja XD Bueno guapa, espero que sigas leyendo y de nada por el review en tu fic! Me gustó mucho y te lo merecías ;) Un beso enorme!  
  
Lora chang: Hola guapa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Sí, éste me salió más largo a posta :P Es que mi 7 se lo merece todo ;) Jeje, bueno...están empezando a coquetear...gustarse...mmm..quizá se les venga grande todavía. A ver que pasa ;) Un besote!  
  
YENNE-CHAN: ¡Hola! Me alegro muchísimo que sigas el fic desde el principio y que te hayas decidido y me hayas dejado un review :) Espero que no sea la última! ;) :P Bueno, muchas gracias por tus palabras. "Vivo por ella", pues no había pensando en ella pero, la verdad es una gran opción, gracias! ;) Un besazo!  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola mi lokilla! Ya te echaba de menos! ¡Sí!! Jejeje, qué casualidad, que suene justo después. :) Es una canción super linda, para mí significó mucho en su día. Jajajaja, estás como una cabra, jajaja, claro que tienes permiso para pasar mis historias a papel, confío en ti ;) Jejeje, más feliz que una cebolla XD lo anotaré. Bueno, Santa Lorena de Málaga, jeje, bueno, no te culpo, a mi empezaron a gustarme los Draco/Herm por un fic..que no recuerdo de quien era...incluso malillo...Pero me encantó. :P Y a partir de ahí...;) jeje, no importa, me alegro que fuera mi "No es historia de amor" la que te enviciara. Jeje, ok, me alegro que me compartas con biolJeje, sí, Draco está tenso y Hermione, aún más...jejeje, no me digas tu no me digas que no hay tentación en todo lo de pociones y el piano y...ay, ay! jejejeje. Yo tampoco me hubiera podido imaginar a Hermione pidiéndole perdón pero...piensa como Hermione (ponte neurótica :P), ella ve a su pianista, no a Draco. ( No lo cogéis y mira q me repito :P) Buenoo...Aquí sabrás TODO sobre Patrick Bath, es una historia muy bonita, verás como te gusta ;) Suposiones, suposiones...más de una aciertas ;) jajajja, ¡morderte un ojo! XD Ay no te muerdo yo un ojito lindo :P :D EEEE!! Esa canción estaba planeada! Tu que pasa, que me lees la mente o qué? :D Bueno Falda Power, hasta la próxima batallita, Un besazo enorme pa' mi lokilla preferida!  
  
Shiro2: Hola preciosa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Uff, que momento, ¿verdad? Siempre ha tocado para sí mismo y cantar para alguien, es una cosa muy personal...es como enseñarle algo que no ha enseñado a nadie. Es difícil imaginarlo, muy muy difícil. Aquí ta la historia de Bath, espero que te guste, es muy bonita ;) Muchos besazos!!  
  
Sly-Tom: Hola guapa! Gracias, pues sí, triste pero...Bueno, intriga, tiene, jejje, y desprecio...no sé qué decirte. Ay, que me sacas los colores :# :D ;) Ok, te espero!! Un besazo!!!!  
  
Afrodita: Hola guapetona! Yo toy mu bien! y veo que tú también, jejejejje. Sí, ya veo que tas perdia por ahí! Me alegro por ti pero qiero leer la continuación de tus fics!!! ME tienes en un hilo, no tienes corazón! Bah, diviértete que son dos días ;) ¡GUau!! Tú lo vives en primera persona, jajjaja. Joer, qué historia ;) Qué lokilla mi niña! Ya ve, que arte! Bueno...aceptarse, aceptarse..más o menos, se aceptan a medias, date cuenta que llevan seis años de enemigos y eso no es fácil de olvidar pero claro...Luego, a mí Parvati también me da pena, está un poco reflejada en mí misma, yo sé lo que es vivir eso de amar y no ser correspondido :( Lueog, Pansy y Zabini, ya ve que tienen peligro... El pobre Ron...idealiza mucho a Herm...amor, ¿platónico? :S Bueno pos eso, muchos muchos besazos!!!!!  
  
Male-chan: Hola preciosa! jejjee, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste! Bueno, sí que es difícil, Draco y Herm entendiéndose... ;) Bueno, sí, no sé, tal vez descuidan mucho a Hermione y creen comprenderla pero, en realidad, ellos la quieren mucho y se preocupan bastante pero..no aciertan ni una :P jajaja Pues sí, Parvati me da mucha pena, en ella se refeja lo duro que es un amor no correspondido. :( Bueno, Blaise y Pansy quieren hacer daño y obtener beneficios, así de simple. No son los típicos malos, o quizá sí. Jeje, a mí Zabini me encanta, no sé, tiene un alo misterioso...Pero eso sí, me da pena que Rowling no lo meta en la historia. :( Aunque, yo sí lo meto XD jeje, bueno, muchos besos!!  
  
Eledhwen Moonlight Spell: Hola preciosa!! Celebro eso que dices y te doy las gracias. Me alegro un montón de que te guste lo que escribo. Pues no, no toco el piano, jeje, pero me encantaría...me parece un instrumente emocionante y bello y...estoy segura que...cuando pasen unos años, sabré tocarlo :P O eso me gustaría, al menos. ;) Espero que cuando sigas te siga gustando. Muchos muchos besos!!  
  
Alesita-san: Hola,que bien, otra fan DracoxHerm! jejejje ;) Gracias, siempre me imaginé a Draco junto a algo así...algo que le produciese tanta obsesión como la música. ;) Bueno, ya se verá, gracias por la canción! Un beso!  
  
Annie Malfoy Merodeadora: Hola linda! Jeje, me alegro de que te hayas decidido al dejar review al fin :P No importa, lo importante es que te gusta la historia. :D Jeje, pues sí, yo también amo a la pareja! Con música se desarrolla tood muy fácilmente y lo de los sentimientos de Draco, lo mismo, es muy fácil que sus sentimientos fluyan gracias al piano. Jeje, la escena del primer beso...uf...la noche misteriosa...Gracias :D Espero que te siga gustando y espero verte por aquí con tus críticas ;) Un beso muy grande!  
  
Cristalgirl: Hola linda! jeje, todo poco a poco...;) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Sí Herm cantará?? Te gustaría que cantara? ;) UN beso!!  
  
8. Busco tu luz  
  
Draco Malfoy dio un largo suspiro y asintió levemente.  
  
- Siéntate.  
  
Hermione acató la orden, casi pensarlo. Quizá si se hubiera dado cuenta que era su mayor enemigo quien le decía aquello, no lo hubiera hecho pero, en esos momentos, sólo veía ante sí a una persona. Incluso a una persona más especial que el resto. Alguien capaz de transmitir emociones y sentimientos a través de música, de un piano. Un pianista prácticamente, mágico.  
  
Acuclillándose, se dejó caer en el suelo suavemente. Quedando muy cerca de él, que seguía sentado en su sillín.  
  
Entonces, Draco estiró una mano hacia la gryffindor:  
  
- Dame el libro.  
  
Ella le miro un segundo y acto seguido, le tendió el fino cuaderno dorado.  
  
El pianista lo colocó encima de las teclas, que no sonaron pues, el contacto fue débil. Abrió el libro y lo observó con una mueca idescifrable en su rostro.  
  
- Patrick Bath, como habrás podido suponer, era un pianista.  
  
Hermione dobló el brazo y apoyó la barbilla encima de la palma abierta de su mano, para escucharle, asintiendo.  
  
- Fue hace mucho tiempo...y hace muy poco.  
  
"Patrick Bath era un famoso pianista en la Orquesta Musical de Paris.  
  
Tenía talento, mucho talento. De niño había aprendido a tocar solo, con algunas clases que su madre le había dado. A la edad tardía de seis años, ya componía.  
  
Todos en Francia pensaban que sus melodías ángelicales eran solo una muestra más de que era un genio, un niño prodigio, dijeron.  
  
Y el niño creció, con mucha fama a su alrededor. Le pedían que dirigiera orquestas con la marcha del piano. En todos lados, el nombre de Patrick Bath era mundialmente conocido.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando cumplió los veinte años..."  
  
Draco hizo una pausa y miró a Hermione fijamente.  
  
"Se quedó ciego"  
  
La gryffindor abrió los ojos, atónita y un gemido escapó de sus labios, apenada.  
  
"Una terrible enfermedad ocular sin cura aparente, le había atacado la vista. Estaba condenado a no volver a ver, nunca más."  
  
- Dios mío... - murmuró Hermione, rodando velozmente los ojos sin sentido.  
  
"El primer día, fue horrible para él. Solo veía sombras y oscuridad, negrura, creía estar en la boca de un lobo. Tenía miedo.  
  
Se acostó en la cama y juró que no saldría nunca de allí, que prefería morir antes que vivir la vida miserable que le esperaba.  
  
Y así transcurrieron los días, uno tras otro. Se negaba a comer y bebía sólo cuando estaba sediento.  
  
La tristeza era tan grande, el pesimismo, el dolor...Y lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos tocar el piano.  
  
Una vez se levantó, a tientas, como un fantasma, e intentó llegar hasta el piano. Despacio, poco a poco...pero se cayó, no una, sino muchas veces. Y tal fue el dolor, que, se rindió. "  
  
Inconscientemente, Draco empezó a acariciar la tapa negra del piano.  
  
"Tiró la toalla y lloró, lloró como un niño...como hacia años que no lo hacia.  
  
Pero, entre aquellas sombras y aquellas lágrimas amargas, aparició ella.  
  
Patrick decía en una de sus canciones que ella fue como...el rayo de sol después de la tempestad. Decía que había sido la luz que lo había sacado de su oscuridad, la que lo había devuelto a la vida.  
  
Al principio, Bath, ni siquiera supo distinguirla. No la conocía pero tenía la impresión de que la había visto antes, quizá en sueños...  
  
Ella le condujo de la mano hasta el piano, ayudándole a ponerse de pie, sujetándole cuando creía que se caía."  
  
- ¿Quién...quién...? - intentó preguntar, Hermione.  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
"Cuando Patrick se sentó en su sillín, cuando, aun con miedo, tocó las teclas del piano...cuando escuchó su música...sintió una inmensa felicidad.  
  
Quizá nadie pueda sentirlo como lo sintió él... No sé cómo describirlo. Imagínate que algo que amas, con todo tu corazón, algo que es parte de ti, algo que...que es...que está tan unido a ti que si de repente te lo arrancan, es, como si te arancaran la vida...Imagínalo. Imagina que vuelves a tenerlo, a sentirlo, después de una eternidad. Imaginalo, porque si no puedes, no lo entenderás jamás."  
  
Algo amado, algo tan profundo...que eres tú mismo.  
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que tanto Hermione como Draco intentaron buscar, imaginar, aquello, ¿qué era aquello tan amado, tan unido a sus vidas? ¿Qué?  
  
" Patrick tocó y tocó, mientras su luz le protegía y le oía, maravillada.  
  
Perdió la noción del tiempo, del lugar, de las cosas que habían ocurrido. Sólo estaban él y su piano. Como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.  
  
Pero, se sintió cansado de pronto. Llevaba demasiado tiempo anclado allí pero, no quería separarse, tenía miedo de que su sueño se desvaneciera entre sus fantasias y...no volviera a ocurrir.  
  
Sin embargo, se quedó dormido y abrazado al piano y, cuando despertó, de nuevo estaba en su cama.  
  
Y entonces...como un ángel, como la propia música, sonó la voz de ella...su luz le hablaba."  
  
Hermione sintió una enorme emoción en el corazón, inexplicable, tal vez, hermosa, seguro.  
  
"Conocer la voz de aquella mujer, fue para Patrick como un...fue un momento especial. Él le preguntó, le pidió que le dijera pero ella...no le contestó.  
  
Sólo le llevó de nuevo hasta el piano y le dijo que le tocara una canción.  
  
Ella le conocía, muy bien. Le amaba, se había enamorado de él, sin conocerle, a través de su música.  
  
Todos los días había ido a verle dirigir la orquesta, fuera la que fuera, estuviera donde estuviera. Y así, poco a poco, hechizada por la melodía del piano y, el propio Bath, se enamoró.  
  
Cuando su enfermedad le había apartado de la Orquesta y, no le había podido escuchar, no se había resistido. Violando las normas y las reglas y cualquier cosa prohibida, había llegado hasta Patrick y, le había ayudado a llegar de nuevo hasta...."  
  
- El piano... - susurró Hermione.  
  
El Slytherin se quedó callado y ante la mirada anhelante de Hermione, continuó. La historia era tan pasional, tan bella...que le resultaba difícil no perder el control y no desear ser protagonista del cuento de hadas.  
  
" Ella no se separaba de su lado y, a pesar de que Patrick no sabía su nombre, ni había visto nunca su rostro...conocía su voz y eso, le era suficiente.  
  
Ella le pedía canciones y él tocaba.  
  
Un día, ella le pidió algo más, le pidió una nueva composición. Bath se sintió inseguro. ¿Cómo iba a componer? ¿Cómo? Si podía ver.  
  
Así se lo dijo a ella y ésta, no reaccionó bien. Por primera vez, perdió los nervios ante él y le gritó histérica. Patrick la escuchó. Sus palabras le llegaron tan adentro, tan fuertes...que cambió drásticamente de opinión y le pidió solo un favor: que ella fuera sus ojos."  
  
- Sus ojos...  
  
"Él tocaría pero, a cambio, ella escribiría las letras, en un cuaderno, para que así, a ninguno de los dos se le olvidara. Y ella se las dictaria.  
  
Y pronto, la mente dormida hasta el momento, de Patrick Bath, despertó. Como un flash fugaz, toda la energía, la poesía, la inspiración, ¡todo! Estaba dentro de su cabeza.  
  
Y todo, todo, gracias a ella...a su musa sin nombre.  
  
A pesar de la oscuridad, una noche, era muy tarde, Bath le preguntó algo que le carcomía el alma, algo tan simple como...su nombre.  
  
Ella se acercó a él...así, despacio. Y se puso cerca de su oído y su voz de ángel susurró delicadamente las letras encadenadas que se unían para formar: Lucía."  
  
- Lucía...  
  
"Luz, era luz, era Lucía."  
  
Hermione repitió mentalmente el nombre, una y otra vez. El pianista abrió la tapa del piano y comenzó a tocar una pieza que había escrita en el libro dorado. Era realmente hermosa.  
  
- Por favor, continúa. - le pidió la gryffindor.  
  
Y el rubio, sin dejar de tocar, con los ojos cerrados, siguió con la historia:  
  
"Las cerillas, al quemarse, antes, tienen que estallar. Dicen que así surge el amor, de un chispazo, de repente, y que es como cuando estalla un cohete, que todo salta por los aires en mil brillantes pedazos.  
  
Y en esa noche, eso le ocurrió a Patrick Bath. Sintió como el cohete estallaba, como la chispa se prendía, sintió el amor, así, vivo, vivo y verdadero.  
  
La llamó por su nombre, por primera vez. Alzó una mano y entonces, la tocó. Muchas veces se habían tocado pero ninguna como aquella.  
  
Bath comenzó por sus cabellos. Sus dedos se encontraron con unos graciosos bucles. Volvió a preguntar, le preguntó su color, aunque él ya lo sabía, eran rubios.  
  
Bajó la mano por su rostro y buscó sus ojos, cerrados. Azules como el cielo.  
  
Su piel tan suave, tersa.  
  
Y llegó hasta el centro, hasta la parte con la que más había soñado, sus labios. Los rodeó una y otra vez, hasta tener la completa certeza de que jamás se borrarían de su mente aquellos labios."  
  
- Y la besó.  
  
La música se quebró en instante. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se miraron sorprendidos pero a la vez, unidos en la historia. Después de las palabras, dichas a la misma vez por ambos, llegó el silencio y la imaginación abrió su red. Ilusiones que rápidamente fueron hechas realidad en las palabras de la verdad.  
  
"Esa noche Bath y su musa no durmieron. La noche fue muy corta, las horas parecían haberse aliado unas con otras, todo ocurrió tan rápidamente pero fue tan bonito, que fue la mejor noche para los dos, de toda su vida."  
  
La música del piano, nuevamente atenta, se estaba volviendo cada vez más melancólica y triste. Hermione sabía que la historia de Patrick Bath había sido tan bella y triste, como su propia música. Ella también lo sentía, auquella belleza inmensa y aquella pena, tan grande.  
  
"Pero...como todas las historias de amor, al menos, las más bellas...la suya, también, acabó en tragedia.  
  
Después de noches y noches juntos, de amarse hasta que el sol estaba en el cenit del cielo, después...de las canciones...después de la música...después...llegó el final.  
  
Lucía...como toda luz...tenía un lugar, ir junto al Sol."  
  
Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y negó con la cabeza.  
  
"Fue repentino y a la vez, esperado. Lucía lloró en unas de las canciones y Bath, lo supo enseguida. Fue como si los sentimientos de Lucía pasaran a Patrick...y él lo supo.  
  
La besó y le dijo, por primera y última vez a una mujer, que la amaba, y que jamás amaría a nadie más en toda su vida.  
  
Le juró que siempre estarían juntos, que se encontrarían, donde fuera, siempre.  
  
Y ella...simplemente, le abrazó. Y después...se fue. Para no volver jamás."  
  
- ¿Ella...ella...?  
  
- Murió.  
  
- ¿Y qué pasó con...?  
  
Draco miró al techo, oscuro.  
  
- Siguió componiendo hasta que un día...se fue con ella.  
  
Hermione entonces, cerró los ojos, cansada y triste, aunque con la ligera sensación en los labios de felicidad.  
  
- Es una bella historia. - dijo al fin. - ¿Cómo la supiste tú?  
  
- Sólo di que la conocí...  
  
El Slytherin miró al techo y suspiró.  
  
- Creo que por esta noche, ha sido suficiente...  
  
- Ahm..Malfoy... - titubeó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué, Granger?  
  
- Hay, en el libro, una canción.  
  
Draco se aclaró la garganta.  
  
- Hay muchas canciones, Granger, es un libro de canciones. - dijo este con sarcasmo en la voz.  
  
- Ya....pero...hay una...muy...hermosa. Una especial a las demás.  
  
- ¿Cuál?  
  
La gryffindor se dirigió hacia el pianista, sentado en su sillín. No le miraba a él, sino al libro. Con mucho cuidado lo abrió, las páginas cayeron hacia ambos lados del piano y las alargadas y doradas letras y notas, dejaron paso a toda la música que un día no muy atrás, un hombre y una mujer enamorados, habían escrito.  
  
- Es esta.  
  
Draco se acercó al libro y leyó algunas notas, en la que iban mezcladas las letras que él conocía muy bien.  
  
"No hay nada más bello, que lo que nunca he tenido...nada más amado que lo que perdí"  
  
- Sé cual es.  
  
- ¿La sabes?  
  
- ¿Qué si la sé? - el chico arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Tocarla, ¿sabes tocarla?  
  
- Sí, sé tocarla. - dijo con supremacia.  
  
- Tócala.  
  
- No.  
  
Se produjo un silencio que Hermione rompió:  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- Porque no, simplemente.  
  
- Sabes tocarla, puedes tocarla.  
  
- Pero no quiero tocarla.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- He dicho que no, Granger, y es no.  
  
- Te recuerdo nuestro pacto.  
  
- Y yo te recuerdo que en nuestro pacto, no se mencionó que yo cumpliera tus deseos, solo que me escucharas tocar. Así que no.  
  
- Pues ahora el pacto se vuelve a escribir y, te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.  
  
- Y yo te digo que no.  
  
Hermione bufó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al vacío con una expresión de desencanto en el rostro.  
  
- Es una canción muy...personal.  
  
La chica miró a Draco y asintió.  
  
- Me hubiera gustado oírla.  
  
Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, inconscientemente y, caminó solitaria por la estancia.  
  
- Creo que es hora de irme. - murmuró apesumbrada. - Es tarde.  
  
Sin mirar al Slytherin, abrió la puerta, dijo adiós y se marchó.  
  
Draco la oyó alejarse de la sala del piano, tratando de serenarse con todo lo ocurrido.  
  
Pero no podía, sentía como las sienes le latían y se frotó con un dedo. Cerrando los ojos, echó la cabeza atrás y de nuevo la inspiración voló por su cabeza...  
  
Comenzó a tocar las teclas mientras la pluma salía de su escondite y comenzaba a apuntar en el pergamino...mientras, la imaginación fluía con tinta y música...El piano dictaba...  
  
" Alrededor de mi desnudez...  
  
veo tanta gente que no ve..."  
  
Suspiró profundamente, escribía su propia historia....Rodeado de gente por todas partes, gente ciega y vacía.  
  
"Que ahora soy huesos y piel...  
  
por ti."  
  
Draco Malfoy se había hecho humano de pronto, ¿qué había pasado para qué ocurriera? Ni él mismo lo sabía.  
  
" Detrás del sol, nubes de dolor,  
  
noches que no amaneció  
  
sombras que desteñirán, pasión..."  
  
Detrás del sol, allí, escondido entre las nubes de algodón, noches eternas, noches largas, noches llenas de soledad...llenas de tantas emociones, tanta pasión compartida con el creador de sus ilusiones....  
  
"Mentiras de verdad..  
  
para escapar de la realidad,  
  
cada vez que vuelves y..."  
  
Mentiras demasiado ciertas, engaños y falsedades escondidos a partes. Y sueños, muchos sueños...para escapar de la cruda realidad, pero volvía...de nuevo...  
  
Y de nuevo, Draco volvía...acumulaba todo su dolor y lo descargaba...  
  
"Me escondo en tus brazos,  
  
sueño que todo va a cambiar,  
  
cuando se acabe este eclipse  
  
Me escondo a tu lado,  
  
para robarte el corazón  
  
si los ángeles se rinden. "  
  
Su propia y amada soledad, le abría los brazos y allí moría...escondiéndose de todo lo real, soñando que todo podía cambiar de pronto..que al llegar el día...todo sería distinto.  
  
Esconderse al lado de su amante nocturna, robarle el corazón, robarle cada emoción, robarle todo lo que le faltaba a su alma para seguir sosteniendo las mentiras. Que los ángeles se rindan...todo sería es más fácil si los propios ángeles no creen que exista el cielo.  
  
" Me enredaré en la misma red,  
  
sabes que no resistiré, pero hoy será por....placer"  
  
Me quedaré clavado en mi cruz, mientras,  
  
tu cantas ese blues,  
  
de los amores que jamás,  
  
puedes romper."  
  
No resitirá otra noche pero...pensaba...quizá la próxima lo haga queriendo, solo por querer...sumergirse en los sueños, sabiendo que sólo son eso...sueños de papel.  
  
Y clavado allí, ella cantaría...de los amores que encierra la vida, su propia vida...amor que nunca había existido...pero que no podía romper, aunque fuera mentira.  
  
"Entre mi espada y mi pared, solo,  
  
hay una mujer....para siempre.....  
  
....Y me escondo en tus brazos,  
  
sueño que todo va a cambiar, cuando se acabe este eclipse,  
  
me escondo..a tu lado, para robarte el corazón...  
  
si los ángeles se rinden..."  
  
¿Retroceder, quedarse o marchar? ¿Qué hacer entre la espada y la pared? ¿Qué hacer entre su propia espada...entre su propia pared? Sólo ella...su soledad....  
  
"Si los ángeles se riden...  
  
grita el viento, sin voz,  
  
se borrará del cielo, el color.  
  
Seré como un naúfrago, sin ti,  
  
en medio de esta inmensidad..."  
  
Si la esperanza moría...el viento moría con ella...el cielo se desvanecía...y él...estaría desamparado en la inmensidad...en el abismo...sería un naúfrago perdido...  
  
"....Y me escondo en tus brazos,  
  
sueño que todo va a cambiar, cuando se acabe este eclipse,  
  
me escondo..a tu lado, para robarte el corazón...  
  
si los ángeles se rinden..."  
  
No podía perder la esperanza....no podía...a pesar de que la rabia, el dolor y el martirio de ese sufrimiento injusto, siguiera llenándole...no podía rendirse...ni los ángeles....  
  
"Si los ángeles se rinden...."  
  
Si los ángeles se rinden, el mundo pierde su sentido...  
  
"Alrededor de mi desnudez veo, tanta gente que no ve..que ahora soy huesos y piel...por ti....."  
  
"Imagínate que algo que amas, con todo tu corazón, algo que es parte de ti, algo que está tan unido a ti que si de repente te lo arrancan, es, como si te arancaran la vida...  
  
Imagínalo. Imagina que vuelves a tenerlo, a sentirlo, después de una eternidad. Imaginalo, porque si no puedes, no lo entenderás jamás."  
  
Imaginarlo era más fácil de lo que él sospechaba. Ella ya lo sabía, aunque se negaba en parte a aceptarlo.  
  
Estuvo toda la noche y todo el día pensando en las palabras de Draco...  
  
"Las cerillas, al quemarse, antes, tienen que estallar. Dicen que así surge el amor, de un chispazo, de repente, y que es como cuando estalla un cohete, que todo salta por los aires en mil brillantes pedazos."  
  
Las palabras se repetían en su mente como las imágenes ilusionarias que había creado para Patrick Bath y Lucía.  
  
A veces podía ver a la perfección lo que debía de haber sido el salón dorado con alfombras rojas de terciopelo, el piano negro y robusto en una esquina, las cortinas sedosas en los ventanales...  
  
Podía ver a Bath tocando y a Lucía echada en la alfombra, escribiendo, en silencio, con el rasgar de la pluma, o simplemente escuchando la música.  
  
Y luego entre aquellas estrellas y la luna...verse con los ojos cerrados. Tocarse, olerse, conocerse, sentirse...  
  
Tan hermoso, tan dulce, tan débil y frágil...tan duradero y veloz...  
  
Tanto en tan poco, todo en nada.  
  
Comenzaba a sentir miedo, un miedo irracional y a la vez, muy lógico. Miedo a pensar demasiado...en algo que no debía pensar. En él...  
  
Lavender y Seamus reían tontamente en la sala común, echados en el sofá. El gryffindor acariciaba la cintura de la chica, subiendo su mano lentamente entre la túnica de esta.  
  
Parvati, sentada en el sillón contrario, observaba las llamas del fuego.  
  
Asqueada entre tanto amor y también un poco dolida por quedar en segundo plano cuando Seamus aparecía, se levantó y salió de la sala.  
  
Iba caminando solitariamente por los pasillos. Salió al exterior, en aquel frío día de principios de Diciembre.  
  
Quedaba poco para vacaciones de Navidad y, en aquellas veces, deseaba irse por fin de Hogwarts, irse para olvidarlo todo y sumergirse en sí misma, huir de los fantasmas, de las apariencias...De sus amigos, de él...  
  
¿Por qué le había visto así, de repente? ¿Por qué, teniendo a tantos y tantos chicos, por qué, precisamente, tenía que haberse enamorado de él? ¿Por qué?  
  
Los libros dicen que no se puede mandar al corazón, y era verdad. Por más que trataba de quitárselo de la cabeza, su imagen siempre volvía con más furia y fuerza.  
  
Había llorado mucho, la mayoria, sin sentido alguno. Porque no la había mirado, porque había pasado de largo...porque estaba siempre con Hermione...porque lo ansiaba con toda su alma y él...él...no sabía que existía.  
  
Como una gota de agua en el inmenso mar de sus sueños.  
  
Harta de todo y de todos. Ella también quería estar abrazada con un chico en el sofá, también quería reír por tonterías y arreglarse sólo para él. También soñaba con ser besada, con ser nombrada con esa voz de enamorado, también soñaba con llenar el corazón de papel que dibujaba en el pergamino, con una letra junto a la suya...  
  
Pero, todo se veía tan lejano...que lo único que podía hacer era huir, para por fin olvidar.  
  
Llegó al campo de quiddich, ahora desierto. Sonrió quedamente al observar lo grande que parecía vacío, la desoladora imagen que daba.  
  
Ágilmente subió hasta un asiento, debajo de un escudo de Gryffindor.  
  
Y con sus ojos negros, miró y miró, sin ver nada. Volviendo a pensar en él.  
  
Tan ida en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó como los jugadores charlaban animosamente y entraban en el campo.  
  
De pronto, Dean se fijó en que en un rincón de la grada, escondida, estaba Parvati.  
  
- ¡Parvati! - gritó tirando la escoba al suelo.  
  
La chica salió súbitamente de su ensimismamiento y se fijó en el equipo.  
  
Selina, la cazadora de quinto curso, amiga de Ginny, hablaba con la Weasley mientras se pasaban la quaffle.  
  
Bruce Joel, un chico de séptimo callado pero muy guapo, moreno con ojos azules, hablaba con el capitán, que no era otro que Harry Potter, y ambos gesticulaban sobre estrategias.  
  
Pero, lo que Parvati Patil, iba retraído, él sí que no había notado su presencia, no, él nunca notaba que estaba, nunca lo notaba. Simplemente, ignoraba su existencia.  
  
Saludé sin ánimo a Dean con una sonrisa falsa.  
  
- ¿Has visto a Seamus? - le gritó de nuevo el moreno.  
  
- ¡Estaba con Lavender!  
  
- ¿Dónde?  
  
- ¡En la sala común!  
  
- ¡Que va! No estaban...  
  
Una bufido se escapó de la boca de la gryffindor, que rodó los ojos mirando al cielo. Sabía muy bien que Seamus y Lavender no estarían haciendo nada bueno...  
  
Se encogió de hombros.  
  
Dean le guiñó un ojo.  
  
- ¿Te quedas a ver el entrenamiento?  
  
- ¿Puedo?  
  
Dean llamó a Harry y le murmuró algo. Acto seguido, el ojiverde miró dirección a Parvati y asintió.  
  
- ¡Mientras que no seas un chivo espiatorio!  
  
Parvati rió y se abrazó.  
  
- No, descuida.  
  
Los chicos y chicas del equipo empezaron a entrenar.  
  
En sus oídos comenzaba a oír un zumbido, como el de una abeja...El molesto ruido se extendía. Veías las bocas de los gryffindors moviéndose, pero no escuchaba lo que decían.  
  
Se puso las manos en las orejas y el sonido poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta dejar de oirse, totalmente. Pero, entonces, uno nuevo comenzó a escucharse. Y no era otro que el estrepitoso latido de su corazón.  
  
Posó sus oscuros ojos en él. Divisó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, una mota callada de escondida felicidad. Volvió a sentir que todo se paraba, que en el mundo sólo existía él y que ella...acurrucada en un rincón, lo miraba fascinada.  
  
Y no eran ni kilómetros ni años luz lo que los separaban, pero quizá en las medidas de los seres humanos, la distancia fuera aún mayor de lo imaginado.  
  
Sin embargo, en aquel momento, para Parvati, no había impedimentos. Él estaba allí, cerca o lejos, qué más daba...el caso es que estaba.  
  
Los minutos iban pasando y ella seguía mirandolo, disimuladamente y otras, sin reparos. ¿Es qué nadie notaba que el corazón se le escapaba de las manos cuando él estaba cerca? ¿Es qué nadie notaba que lo amaba?  
  
Ella continuó allí...firmemente, pues no hay mayor felicidad que soñar...  
  
Hacia frío fuera, los chicos estaban entrenando y por primera vez en uno de aquellos agitados días, tenía tiempo, antes de la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Sentada, mirando el fuego, las paredes...sintió que estaba sola. De pronto una sensación de desamparo llenó su cuerpo. Creyó estar sola, muy sola, en aquel mundo enorme. Sola, bajo todos los peligros inimaginables.  
  
Se abrazó a sí misma, inconscientemente...  
  
"Imagínate que algo que amas, con todo tu corazón, algo que es parte de ti, algo que está tan unido a ti que si de repente te lo arrancan, es, como si te arancaran la vida...  
  
Un arranque frenético...le ardían los ojos. Quería llorar...."Imagínate algo que amas, con todo tu corazón"...Un latido le resonó, doliente, fuerte. "Algo que es parte de ti"..."Parte de mí". "Algo que está tan unido a ti que, si de repente te lo arrancan, es como si te arancaran la vida..." "Cómo si te arrancan la vida." "Vida".  
  
Imagina que te arrebatan la vida...imagina que no tienes vida. Y que después de una eternidad, vuelves a sentirlo. Imagínalo...  
  
Sintió una lágrima rodando por sus ojos, cayendo en su mejilla...  
  
¿Tenía ella algo así? ¿Había sentido eso, alguna vez? Algo por lo que mereciera la pena morir, si hacia falta, llorar, sufrir...Algo mayor que tu vida...algo...que amaras más que a ti mismo.  
  
De su garganta salió un quejido, profundo, desde lo más profundo...  
  
Sus amigos...sí, Harry y Ron, sus estudios...sus libros, sus materias...el honor de ser prefecta y mejor alumna de Hogwarts...era algo que debía enhorgullecerla. Sí...  
  
Todo eso...¿y qué? ¿De qué le valía? Si no podía sentir aquello que había sentido Patrick Bath con Lucía..aquello que vivían sus personajes de fantasías...el amor prohibido de Lanzarote y Ginebra, el amor romántico de Romeo y Julieta...Las películas muggles...Rose y Jack, Satine y Christian, Tita y Pedro...podía ver las escenas, las palabras...¿cómo podían sentir aquellas cosas? Para ellos, el otro era aquello..su vida...  
  
Las lágrimas casi sin sentido y muy ciertas, caían por sus mejillas. Las apartó y miró por la ventana. Los campos blancos nevados...ese paisaje característico de Hogwarts en la navidad que entraba.  
  
En momentos como ese...todo se veía gris.  
  
¿Normal? Le pasaba a todo el mundo...y cada uno veía sus problemas como los más grandes. No, no era normal...  
  
Porque todo se veía gris...porque anhelaba con toda su alma...que le ocurriera un romance...quería ser una mujer de cuento.  
  
De pronto, recordó la noche, esa noche...que ya concluida, dejaba paso a la siguiente.  
  
Lucía...recordaba algunos versos... Sintió un estremecimiento, recordó, al haberla leído por primera vez. Sintió algo especial. Aquella no era una canción normal y corriente.  
  
¿Tocaría el pianista la canción esa noche? Valía la pena intentarlo.  
  
De nuevo aquellos nervios injustificados. ¡Sólo era una sangre sucia! Solo tenía buen gusto musical... La odiaba. Se odiaban. ¿Por qué sentirse nervioso por su llegada?  
  
Era tarde, muy tarde. Y no aparecería. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esperar?  
  
Golpeó las teclas. El piano mugió, quejándose por el trato de Draco.  
  
El Slytherin suspiró y se tironeó del cabello, a pesar de que no lo reconocía, estaba nervioso.  
  
No dejaba de mirar a la puerta. Sus ojos grises intentaban más allá de la rendija que lo separaba del exterior. No llegaba, ¿se habría arrepentido?  
  
Miró el libro y lo abrió suavemente. Los trazados dorados y alargados parecían romperse de un momento a otro. Sonrió tocándolos. Era una maravilla.  
  
Y de nuevo aquella maldita canción...maldita hermosura...maldita "Lucía"...  
  
No pudo evitar tararear su principio, era algo más fuerte que él.  
  
"Si alguna vez amé...si algún día...después...de amar..amé..."  
  
Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de la chica.  
  
Hermione se quedó parada al lado de la puerta, mirándole. Los ojos marrones de la Gryffindor resplandecían. Él sintió una extraña sensación. De nuevo, habían irrumpido en su morada pero, aquella vez, al esperarlo, no le causó tanta conmoción. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no era eterna, era bastante pequeña. No era incomodidad, era nerviosismo, temía fallar, ante ella.  
  
- Tardaste...Tendremos que poner un horario para las entradas.... - protestó Draco con desdén.  
  
- Me tropecé con Snape. - dejó caer la prefecta.  
  
Draco sintió que se paralizaba. La miró y abrió la boca.  
  
Entonces, ante su estupecfacción, Hermione hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su presencia, sonrió.  
  
Nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera. Lo sentía, sentía ganas de sonreír, era una verdadera, sincera...hermosa.  
  
Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos velozmente. ¿Cómo podía...?  
  
Ella dio un paso, un poco vacilante y después, a cada paso, más segura de sí misma.  
  
Caminó al lado de la pared, tocando el muro de piedra, pasando un dedo por él.  
  
El pianista no sabía que hacer. Todo eso le desconcentraba.  
  
- ¿Te sientes inspirado hoy o no tendré el placer tampoco esta noche de escucharte?  
  
De nuevo, volvió a perder el control, la confusión se apoderó de él y se quedó sin palabras. Su mirada se clavó en Hermione, que bordeaba el piano.  
  
Se paró y sus miradas coincidieron un segundo, pero Draco la desvió, mirando las teclas y sonriendo malicioso. Ingeniar una contestación sarcástica....  
  
- Malfoy...  
  
Y de nuevo la desconcentración. ¿Por qué no se callaba? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle perder los estribos de esa manera importunándolo con su voz? Su voz...nunca se había dado cuenta...tenía un efecto, no sólo sobre él...es más, sobre él era leve...sino sobre los demás.  
  
Al alzar la voz, todos parecían escucharla. Parecía que su voz llamaba la atención.  
  
Y torpemente, volvió a mirarla. Esa vez, sus ojos parecían más tiernos, incluso suplicantes. Y de nuevo, su voz...  
  
- Malfoy...  
  
Tenía que pararlo, no debía hablar más. No...no hasta descubrir qué ocurría. Suspiró, tenía que rendirse.  
  
- Está bien, Granger. No es mi noche pero...tocaré la canción.  
  
- ¿Lucía?  
  
- Lucía.  
  
"Tengo frío,  
  
mírame, que necesito el calor de tu mirada.  
  
Quémame, háblame sin palabras,  
  
solo mírame, y traspásame tu llama"  
  
Si había algo que caracterizaba a Draco Malfoy, a pesar de su talento para el piano, eran sus ojos, capaces de congelar al mismo fuego. Pero, había perdido su poder, no con ella, no con Hermione Granger.  
  
La música comenzó a sonar, Hermione se apoyó en el piano, observando al pianista que, empezaba a sumergirse en su música...la noche se tornaba sueño.  
  
¡¡¡Hola después del tiempo separads!!!  
  
La canción es "Si los ángeles se rinden" de Alejandro Parreño.  
  
Y abrirá el capítulo 9...."Lucía". - De Joan Manuel Serrat, en su versión actual, David Bisbal y Manu Tenorio.  
  
Emoción, mucha emoción...y más música.  
  
Me ha costado mucho este capítulo pero creo que la inspiración, en parte, ha vuelto a mí. Espero que me digáis qué os pareció en vuestros reviews!  
  
Os quiero!!!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
Temblando  
  
Alex Ubago  
  
Temblando, con los ojos cerrados,  
  
el cielo está nublado, y a lo lejos tú...  
  
Hablando, de lo que te ha pasado  
  
intentando, ordenar palabras  
  
para no hacerme, tanto daño, tanto daño y...yo...  
  
Sigo temblando...  
  
En la mano, y con mucho cuidado,  
  
os besásteis en silencio,  
  
cuando no había luz.  
  
Y me hace gracia, tu manera de contarlo,  
  
como el que cuenta, que ha pensado, que ha decidido..  
  
que seguimos siendo amigos, y yo...  
  
Estoy temblando.  
  
Y llorando, me había jurado, que nunca iba a llorar  
  
escuchando, cada palabra, que no quiero escuchar.  
  
Desgarrándome, suplicándote,  
  
intentando hacerte recordar.  
  
Pero tu..solo dices..  
  
Voy a colgar... 


	9. Lo más grande

El pianista  
  
Bueno, para Afrodita muchas muchas felicidades porque aprobó y que Selectividad salga mu' bien!!!;)  
  
Gracias una vez más a tods! Gracias!  
  
Elanor Black: Hola preciosa! Jeje, muchas gracias. ¿Te gustó? Bueno...eso de que Patrick Bath y Lucía se parecen a Draco y a Herm....es lindo pero....demasiado arriesgado. :P Ay, no sabes cuánto me enhorgullece eso...que abras el correo esperando el aviso. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra! Jeje, intentaré actualizar pronto, un besazo!!!  
  
Lakesys: Hola linda¡el alma en un hilo! Uff...:D Gracias, muchas muchas gracias, por tus ánimos y tus palabras. Jejeje, mi "No es historia de amor", ¡cómo olvidarla! No he sufrido más escribiendo que con ella...no me he comido la cabeza en escenas...no he sentido que estaba más metida..como en esa histora. :D Muchísimas gracias, celebro que te gustara! Bueno..que mal que no conoces las canciones :( La mayoría tienen piano, sí, pero más instrumentos mezclados y hay una...creo que fue la del capi anterior (Invéntate otro adiós) Que solo tiene al final...Muchos besos!!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola mi niña! Jejeje...muchas gracias, que toy roja...jejeje Ay cariño! ponte buena pronto que no te quiero ver en la cama (no empecéis las salidas a pensar mal) que tienes que estar viendo el sol precioso y disfrutando. Así que ponte buena pronto!!Te espero! Besazos!!!  
  
Hitomi Felton: Hola guapa! Jeje, me alegro de que te hayas inscrito en ffnet y que me hayas dejado un review! Muchas gracias. Yo separo los cambios con la línea de asteriscos...espero que no te líes más. Un besote!!  
  
Jenny/Jade: Hola mi niña! Si ya te dije, lo nuestro es telepatía :P Además ya nos pasamos hasta los sentimientos...es que somos unas craks, Jade :P Ay, ay,...no me hables de "Titanic"...que me entra la vena y me pongo a llorar, jajaja XD ¿VErdad que es preciosa la canción de 1000 words??? Ay...me encanta. ;) Gracias pequeña Sly, nos vemos, muchos besos!!!  
  
Shiro2: Hola mi niña! jejeje, gracias guapa. La historia de Bath es simplemente...una historia de cuento de hadas...aunque, con su parte trágica....como todas las historias de amor...al menos las más bellas :) ¿Verdad que sí? Cuando la inspiración no llega..no llega :P y no sale nada. Me alegro mucho mucho de que te haya gustado. Un besote muy muy grande!!  
  
Flor Malfoy: Hola preciosa! Oh! Muchísimas gracias, me siento super orgullosa y feliz de que todos mis fics te hayan gustado. Uff...No es historia de amor..me entra la nostalgia al recordarlo. Dios mio, me estás consiguiendo sonrojar, jajajaja. :D Me alegro de que pienses como yo, estoy convencida, la música puede expresar y sevirte de desahogo...¡Canta que es alegría! jejeje, de verdad me llegó mucho tu review y te lo agradezco mucho. Ya me pasé por tus fics! Jeje, y te dejé un review en cada uno ;) Bueno, espero que sigas la historia y te siga gustando. Un beso muy grande!  
  
Shumara: Hola preciosa! Jeje, ya lo sé....soy una diablita :D Bueno, pues sí, "Lucía", de Serrat, pedazo de canción. Mis seis sentidos están puestos en el capítulo...no sé que tal saldrá pero...bueno, la intención está puesta. Jajjaa, me siento orgullosa, te perdiste tu serie preferida por mí y todo! :P Jajaja, madre mía, me estás poniedo colora!!!!! y to!! :D Bueno, pues, (yo también aquí morbosilla...jajaa, tal para cual) claro que lo había pensado! ! Dios mío, ¿quién fuera Hermione para echarse encima de.... ya está Lira, que te motivas XD bueno,pues no te digo que no ;) Espérate cualquier cosa! Muchas gracias guapetona por tus palabras, intento superarme en cada uno de mis actos pero, me alegra que en este te haya llegado :) Muchos muchos besotes!!! Pd. ¿Tu también me podrías actualizar tu fic...no? :P  
  
Lora chang: Hola guapa! Jejeje, ¡qué bien que te haya gustado el capi! Dios mío, llorar y todo..uff... Bueno, tal y como dice Draco, "Pero como todas las historias de amor...al menos las más bellas, la suya acabó en tragedia", una tragedia hermosa, desde luego, hermosísima. Bueno, la historia es Made in Lira Garbo :P jeje, pero estoy segura que ha podido ocurrir porque, fíjate en los grandes músicos, en Mozart, su música estaba influenciada por un amor "prohibido" por una prima suya, o mira a Jonh Lennon de los Beatles, que dejó su grupo por el amor...Estoy segura de que detrás de cada buen músico o música :P Hay un gran hombre o mujer, estoy segura. Bueno, creo que está claro que Parvati le gusta cierto pelirrojo... (pedazo de indirecta :P) ;) Pero bueno, la historia puede dar muchas muchas vueltas.Pues sí, aquí la esperada "Lucía", para tods vosotrs! Un besazo!!!  
  
Annie Malfoy Merodeadora: Hola linda! Jeje, muchas gracias por este 2º review, y como no, ¡qué no sea el último! Gracias! Jeje, lo lié un poco, no fue mi intención, solo es que queda bonito así, mezclando historias, le digo yo. :D Me alegro de que te siga gustando! Aquí tienes la canción y el capi! Muchos besos!!!  
  
Kisuna:Hola guapetona!!!! Muchas muchas gracias!!! Jeje, ¿Ron y Parvati pareja? ¿Te gustan? :D Qué bien! Parece que hay pocas fans de esta parejita...pero la verdad es que es difícil, (aunq no imposible) ya que Ron está muy cegado con Hermione y Parvati es muy tímida para declarar sus sentimientos a bocajarro. La historia de Patrick Bath es super tierna, la verdad es que...el amor es así! De nada por el review en tu historia! En serio me está gustando mucho mucho tu history, está super interesante, espero que continues prontito! ;) La verdad es que Draco es para mí, el personaje más complicado de todo HP, frío pero a la vez con un atractivo irresistible...es como un imán. Un baile??? Mmm...¿sabes cuál es el problema? Que en todos los fan fics de HP ponen un baile y sí, es muy bonito pero..no quiero que encasillen este fic como otro cualquiera, auque, ahora que lo pienso, puede ser una buena idea, te prometo que lo pensaré ;) Draco, bajo mi punto de vista, es una persona muy solitaria y por eso antepone esa barrera de hielo, para que nadie la quebrante. Dame ideas! ;) Yo estoy dispuesta a escucharlo todo y quien sabe...si quizá lo ponga y todo! Jeje, yo intento que los capítulos salgan bien pero, que tome poco tiempo, pero la verdad que la inspiración me tenía abandonadita...ya ha vuelto :) Muchas muchas gracias y besazos!! Pd. Creo que esta ha sido también una contestación BASTANTE extensa, no? :P  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola mi niña!! Jeje, al fin, al fin! Jeje, gracias. Ay, ay, que me pones roja! jeje, me alegro de que la historia de Patrick y Lucía te gustara...quien tuviera una historia así, ¿eh? :) Tu opinión me sirve y de mucho! ;) Jejeje, intentaré que no sea mucha la espera ;) Pero, ya sabes, para lo bueno...tiempo ;) Un besote!!!  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Hola preciosa!! De nada! Otra vez! me gusta mucho tu fic y los reviews no son nada! ;)Y sí, me gusta mucho, me da penita que se acabe :( Pero espero una nueva aventura :D jeje, bueno, pasando a mi fic. Uff, bellísimo, inspirador! Madre mía, acabaré creyéndomelo y todo. XD La historia de Patrick y Lucía sí que es hermosa. Me encantaría vivir una historia así...uff...con todas sus consecuencias. Y sí,¿qué esperabas? Draco Malfoy es, simplemente, Draco Malfoy, hace lo que quiere....eso sí, tocar el piano, a escondidas... Bueno, pues la razón, la entenderás cuando escuches la canción, que es, simplemente, no tengo palabras...celestial. :D Para mí una de las mejores canciones que se han escrito. Tiene mucho que ver con los sentimientos más profundos del amor. Draco no quiere hacer tal muestra a Hermione, para él, aunque nos cueste pensarlo, Hermione es Granger, la sangre sucia, amiguita de Potter y Weasley y...no sé...tienen que ocurrir muchas cosas para que todo cambie de repente. Bueno, jeje, un parpadeo de ojos, no es tan simple...;) Lo entenderás ahora. ¿Draco ablandarse? : No. Romance...lo hay y lo habrá, por supuesto, eso sí...¿entre quiénes? :P Bueno, creo que los dos han dejado la parte del beso un poco olvidada...o quizá han querido olvidarla..Quien sabe, quien sabe, qué sorpresas no traerá el fic...jeje, intentaré actualizar pronto, lo prometo! Un besazo linda!  
  
Afrodita: Hola guapa! Jeje, pos sí, ya era hora de que actualizara. (Y tú a ver pa' cuando que me tienes en ascuas :P) GUAU mi AFRODITA!!! Aprobó! Oé, oé, oé! eso se merece un brindis :P Olé! Me alegro mucho :) Bueno, el capi, la verdad es que a mí Parvati me da mucha mucha pena pero, no todo es bonito en el amor, todos deberíams saberlo. :( Y duele...duele...Bueno, ya ve, Lavender está espabilailla...jijiji. Y Ron, está apavadillo...qué le vamos a hacer!!! (Suspiro: Hombres!)Pues Draco tiene "una noche", a ver qué nos ofrece...(pensamientos maquiavélicos, jijiji) Bueno, no fumes mucho que es malo!:P Un besote mu' grande!!  
  
Darkita666: Hola guapa! Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste!! Jeje, bueno, pues "El pianista" de la peli y el del fic, no tienen mucho que ver ;) jeje, pero es linda la peli ;)  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola mi niña preciosa!! Ya te extrañaba!!! ¿Qué es sin ti ffnet!? Hay, no te quedes tan tarde que un día te me duermes XD CLaro que me llegan tus reviews! Además, cada persona es importante! Si faltas tú o falta ella o falta...no es lo mismo. Jijijij, a ver lo que haces con mi estampita, ¡eh! :P Bueno, a ver...sí, sé que es difícil de entender. Hermione sigue igual de lista aunque...en temas de amores y música...no está muy puesta, para eso.... ;) Bueno, pero sí, algo así como dices. Draco Malfoy tiene dos personalidades...pero ella conoce las dos, y ese es el problema. Lo del grupo de messenger me parece muy buena idea :) Estaría encantada de ayudarte en lo que pudiera ;) Jeje ,sí, la historia de Patrick Bath es Made in Lira Garbo :P Me alegro de que te guste! Jeje, es una historia de amor, vamos, una super historia de amor. Pero triste, eso sí :( ¡Verdad que "Lucía" es preciosa! Es una canción que en su momento significó muchísimo para mí y a la que le tengo un cariño enorme! Bueno, para asemejar podemos asemejarlas pero...cada una es de una manera aunque, sí es verdad que tienen cosas en común. Pues Tita y Pedro son de un libro que enseguida te recomiendo porque es una preciosidad, el libro se titula "Como agua para chocolate" de la escritora, Laura Esquivel, es un libro precioso y la historia es, más o menos resumida, que Tita, por tradición familiar, está destinada a, por ser la más pequeña de las hijas, a cuidar a su madre hasta el día de su muerte y por ello, no puede casarse ni tener hijos nunca. Entonces, conoce a Pedro y ellos se enamoran. Sin embargo, al ir Pedro a pedir su mano, la madre se la niega pero le ofrece casarse con su otra hija, Rosaura. Pedro acepta, solo para estar cerca de Tita, y se casa con su hermana, amándola a ella. Además, Tita, es cocinera y todas sus emociones las transforma en sus comidas, algo así como Draco y su música. En serio es super lindo!!! Un amor prohibido, eso sí. Jejejejej, ay mi niña, que sería yo sin ti! Un nobel! Me conformo con que te guste :) Jejeje, ok, pondré "Vivo por ella", ¿contentas?:P Escondidos! Tu y yo tenemos telepatía!!! ¿No tendremos lazos de sangre o algo así? : jeje, tenía pensado ponerla aunque...no sé muy bien...pero era una idea. Lo sigue siendo ;) Jeje, sí, tendríamos que irnos de fiesta tu y yo ;) Jeje, bueno cariño, un besazo enorme!!!! Gracias por dedicarme tu review 200!! Pd. Me paso cuando tenga un ratito y sigo leyendo tus fics! A ver si actualizas "El lado correcto de lo incorrecto"  
  
Nenufr: Holas guapa! No importa ;) Jeje, un error lo tiene cualquiera y me alegra de verte por aquí :D Bueeno, jejej, gracias :) Qué bienq ue te guste! Uff, es una super-canción, como yo le digo. La versión de Lolita no la he escuchado, la verdad. Jeje, bueno preciosa, un besazo, cuídate!  
  
Eledhwen Moonlight Spell:Hola preciosa! Jeje, que casualidad, pues la verdad que son canciones no muy desconocidas, del todo :P  
  
Hey!! Heh, de dónde rayos sacas tantas canciones que yo no conozco?! Oo bueno, deberé darme un paseo por la música en español de vez en cuando. Pero, eh! no estoy tan perdida, yo tengo esa versión de temblando con Alex Ubago, y a mi papá le encanta Serrat. Pero de ahí en fuera casi me tengo que bricanr las partes donde pones la letra de la canción porque realmente no las he escuchado uu Bueno, chica, te cuidas. Te veré en el siguiente capítulo. Y ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 9 ed máscaras, yo te avisaré cuando esté listo besos!  
  
Luna-wood:Hola, jeje, me alegra de que te hayas aficionado! jeje Muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones! Sí, Hermione y Draco son un caso. Lo que ocurre es que se mezcla mucha fantasía e idealismo con la propia realidad...y pasa lo que pasa...que se enamora de alguien desconocido y ahora..empiezas a conocerlo. :) Muchos muchos besos!  
  
9. Lo más grande  
  
Sentía su temblor, sentía su sudor, sus nervios, su agobio y la emoción creciente. Nunca a nadie, a nadie jamás, le había concedido lo que le estaba concediendo a ella. Nadie nunca le había escuchado cantando esa canción que estaba perenne grabada en su mente.  
  
Aquella canción capaz de doblegar corazones, aquella melodía que hechizaba...esas palabras que embrujaban a quien las oyera. Lucía, Patrick Bath no podía haber creado mejor canción dedicada a su musa, era la canción, era una canción de llamada, de socorro, de auxilio, pero sobre todo, sobre todas las cosas, era una canción de amor.  
  
Un canto al amor y a la libertad. Un homenaje al sol, a esa luz que día a día ilumina mostrando el camino...  
  
Las teclas parecian echas para tocar esa canción. La música flotaba por toda la habitación. ¿Era un sueño? No, era simplemente Lucía que volvía a vivir de las manos de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Y su voz sonaba dulce y a la vez melancólica. Sentía que podía llegar hasta donde quisiera, sentía que tocaba el cielo, que las nubes mojaban su rostro, que la brisa se desplazaba suavemente.  
  
Que la vida, al fin y al cabo, sólo era música.  
  
"Vuela esta canción  
  
para ti, Lucía."  
  
Las vidrieran coloreadas de un tono azul y negro, de pronto se vieron débilmente iluminadas por un destello de estrella fugaz.  
  
La habitación pareció estar viviendo un sueño, Hermione observaba a Draco Malfoy, absorto en su propio mundo.  
  
Su voz parecía un susurro pero se escuchaba clara y consisa.  
  
"La más bella historia de amor, que tuve y tendré  
  
Es una carta de amor, que se lleva el viento  
  
pintado en mi voz..."  
  
La más bella de las historias, escrita como una canción, que gritaba su voz, y que volaba, como un pájaro, por el viento....  
  
"A ninguna parte, a ningún buzón"  
  
A ninguna parte, pues no tenía a dónde ni quién llegar.  
  
"No hay nada más bello, que lo nunca he tenido  
  
Nada más amado, que lo que perdí"  
  
Amado, amado como a uno mismo, amado como a lo más grande. Algo hermoso, algo puro, algo etéreo, algo que nunca había tenido pero que siempre había sido suyo.  
  
"Perdóname sí...hoy busco en la arena  
  
esa luna llena, que arañaba el mar."  
  
Perdóname por buscar entre mis recuerdos, perdóname por buscar donde no encontraré, tu rostro, tu luz, tu luna, que arañaba cada espacio de mi vida.  
  
"Si alguna vez fui un ave de paso  
  
lo olvidé para anidar, allí en tus brazos"  
  
Todo lo olvidé, todo y cada una de las cosas que hice o dejé de hacer. Todo, para ser ave de paso, para buscarte y encontrarte y nunca, jamás, de ti separarme.  
  
"Si alguna vez fui bello y fui bueno.  
  
fue enredado en tu cuello y en tu seno."  
  
Alguna vez, alguna vez...estando contigo, todo cambiaba.  
  
"Si alguna vez fui sabio en amores  
  
lo aprendí de tus labios cantores"  
  
Tú me lo enseñaste, tu lo grabaste en mi piel con tus labios.  
  
"Si alguna vez amé, si algún día, después de amar,  
  
amé, fue por tu amor, Lucía, Lucía..."  
  
Si alguna vez, algún día, después de ti, después de conocerte, después...amé, fue por ti, fue por tu amor, fue por tu luz...fue por tu amor, Lucía.  
  
"Tus recuerdos son, cada día más dulces  
  
El olvido solo se llevó la mitad"  
  
Aún están conmigo, aún los siento, y día tras día, nube tras nube, sol y luna, todo se hace más eterno. El olvido, solo se llevó la mitad, solo se llevó tu cuerpo, tu alma nunca se irá.  
  
"Y tu sombra aún, se acuesta en mi cama  
  
y en la oscuridad, entre mi almohada y mi soledad."  
  
Tu sombra perpetua recorre los lugares donde estuvimos juntos, los lugares donde aún estás. Y te acuestas conmigo, duermes en mi leche, en mi propia oscuridad, entre mi almohada, donde reposo mi mente, y mi soledad, que vive allí, siempre.  
  
"No hay nada más bello, que lo que nunca he tenido  
  
nada más amado, que lo que perdí  
  
Perdóname sí...hoy busco en la arena, esa luna llena  
  
que arañaba el mar..."  
  
Perdóname por no aceptar que ya no estás, perdóname por soñar contigo cada segundo, perdóname por no poder dejar de llorarte, ni de buscarte, perdóname...  
  
"Si alguna vez amé, si algún día, después de amar, amé  
  
fue por tu amor, Lucía, Lucía..."  
  
Fue por ti, es por ti, sigue y será, por ti.  
  
"Lucía...."  
  
Lucía  
  
"Lucía...."  
  
Lucía...  
  
- Lucía....  
  
Una lágrima caía silenciosa, una lágrima desde el fondo de un corazón, y no era la primera, ni sería la última, que lloraría con el canto a Lucía.  
  
Sintió su corazón latiendo al ritmo de un compás imaginario, sintió una hondísima tristeza, que seguía anclada allí. Y de pronto, una alegría sincera, al recordar que, en lo más alto del cielo, allí, en el más bello de los paraísos, aquella musa y aquel pianista, se cantaban su canción.  
  
- Es... - dijo con un hilo de voz. - lo más hermoso, que he oído...  
  
Draco Malfoy, con sus ojos grises clavados en el piano, muy lentamente, comenzó a subir la mirada y, tan vaporosamente la posó en ella, que parecía que siguiese mirando al piano.  
  
- En mi vida.  
  
Nunca se había fijado en la belleza escondida que aquellos iris claros escudriñaban. nunca se había fijado, en que todo se desvanecía en ese instante, nunca se había fijado en que parecía que brillara con la sola fuerza de su mirada.  
  
Pestañeó levemente, sintiendo sus ojos llorosos, sintiéndose triste y emocionada, embriagada por el perfume melodioso de la canción.  
  
- Por eso, no quería que la escucharas.  
  
La voz ahora, en cada sílaba, parecía hacerse dura. Ya había perdido el encanto que contenía entre los versos de Lucía.  
  
El pianista estaba muriendo, quizá fuera el tiempo, que comenzaba a correr y ella no podía pararlo, ni tampoco él.  
  
Draco Malfoy volvía a renacer de sus cenizas y, ella, silenciosa y vigilante sombra en la noche, comenzaba a tornarse, como su destino le había llamado, volvía a ser Hermione Granger.  
  
Volvían a ser un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, totalmente distintos, volvían a ser enemigos pero, nunca volvería a ser todo igual.  
  
- Simplemente porque es maravillosa. Por eso. Nadie merece esta canción...  
  
El pulso le temblaba aún, llena de nervios.  
  
- Nadie.  
  
Tragó saliva bruscamente y se quitó del piano donde estaba apoyada, alejándose. Le dio la espalda y se frotó con las manos la cara, borrando los restos de la emoción, que nunca se llegarían a quitar totalmente.  
  
- Patrick Bath tenía talento, era un genio. Pero, lo atrapó eso que llaman...amor. Y, su talento...  
  
- Se hizo mayor. - dijo Hermione, suspirando.  
  
Malfoy sonrió.  
  
- Podía haber hecho muchas cosas.  
  
- No seas tonto, Malfoy, sabes que no es así.  
  
Draco Malfoy se quedó petrificado, al oír a la chica decir eso. "Sabes que no es así", claro que lo sabía. Claro, ¿cómo no saberlo después de escuchar aquello? Cómo dudar que el amor es algo que mueve masas, algo que, nadie sabe, de donde viene ni a dónde va, nadie sabe... Todos hablan de él, todos lo intentan describir pero, ¿acaso acierta? ¿Acaso pueden? No, es algo tan enorme... Se han escrito libros, se han luchado batallas, guerras, pero siempre, ha estado y sigue, ahí.  
  
El amor, ¿qué es el amor? ¿Qué pone un burdo diccionario que es el amor? Es un sentimiento...Es más que eso, es lo más grande, es la vida, y es la muerte, es.  
  
Algo que ni el tiempo, ni los años, ni aun el cielo...podrá destruir.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿Por qué, qué? - dijo Draco, ladeando la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Por qué eres así?  
  
- Porque soy así.  
  
- Eso no contesta mi pregunta. No eres lo que quieres hacer creer. ¿Quién eres, en verdad? ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?  
  
Draco Malfoy era un chico de dieciséis años, de la casa Slytherin, rubio con ojos grises, era buscador de su equipo, un estudiante. Un sangre limpia. Un futuro mortifago. Un hombre.  
  
Podía haber respondido mil cosas, podía haber dado mil detalles, podía...pero no lo hizo. Se entregó al silencio y Hermione no pudo hacer más que intentar comprenderlo.  
  
- No eres como ningún chico que conozco, ni creo que conozca jamás. - dijo sin pensar. - No, no lo eres, tú...eres especial.  
  
- ¿Qué...? - se le ahogó en la garganta, mirándola.  
  
- Tú has tocado esa canción haciendo que sólo ella existiera, tú has hecho que unos minutos parecieran la vida...  
  
- No, yo no hice nada.  
  
- Sí, sí, lo hiciste. Y lo haces cada vez que tocas ese piano. Por eso, a pesar de todo, debo admitirlo.  
  
- Admitir...¿qué?  
  
- Admitir que estaba equivocada.  
  
Draco miró a Hermione Granger y fue una de las pocas veces en su vida que se olvidó de quién era. Se olvidó de que era una sangre sucia, de que era Gryffindor, se olvidó, simplemente, de que era, alguien más...  
  
- Admitir, que me equivoqué. Que he cometido un error.  
  
Se tapó la boca. ¿Debía continuar? Tenía que continuar. Debía decirlo ahora porque sino, nunca lo diría.  
  
- No debí juzgarte sin conocerte. No debí fiarme de las apariencias ni de un reflejo. Lo siento, lo siento...  
  
- Cállate, Granger.  
  
- Por Dios, Malfoy, ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué tú y no otro? ¿Por qué tocas el piano de esa manera? ¿Por qué tienes que ser un Malfoy?  
  
- Cállate, Granger.  
  
- ¿Por qué? Dime por qué... - y sintió que comenzaba a sollozar, y en su voz se notó, sus palabras iban acompañadas de una pequeña aspiración, de un pequeño llanto acongojado porque estaba descubriendo y no podía parar.  
  
- Cállate....  
  
- Si solo lo hubiera sabido antes...Tantas peleas, tantas palabras, tanto y tanto y todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mentir? ¿Por qué aparentar ser lo que no eres, lo que jamás serás?  
  
Draco se puso de pie.  
  
Hermione estaba frente a él, a unos pasos, hablándole y él se sentía impotente ante su voz, ante sus confesiones y sus preguntas, se sentía indefenso ante esa desnudez que estaba llevando a cabo.  
  
- No sigas.  
  
- ¿Por qué? Dímelo, dime quién eres, dímelo, ¡dímelo!  
  
- Cállate...  
  
- No puedo, no puedo, no puedo...  
  
Hermione Granger lloraba ante él, Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquello iba a ocurrir? Que una canción podía rebelar el secreto más oculto de una persona, su verdadero y propio "yo".  
  
Que el disfraz de Draco Malfoy había caído, que Hermione Granger lo había visto y que, era la primera vez en todas sus vidas, que estaban uno frente al otro, con la verdad en todos los sentidos y más unidos de lo que nunca se habrían imaginado estar.  
  
- Necesito que tú melo digas. Necesito saber...  
  
Pero no aquella noche, no en aquel momento, no, Hermione Granger no lo sabía pero Draco Malfoy sí, no era su momento, quizá....quizá...  
  
Niguno de los dos, sin embargo, presintió la avalancha que después de aquellas palabras, les sobrevino.  
  
Y es que, ya no atendían a razón ni a por qué.  
  
- Cállate... - dijo por última vez.  
  
Podía oír los sollozos de Hermione, podía ver sus lágrimas en su rostro, podía sentir su aroma, en la oscuridad, podía y lo hacía. Como sabía que no podía, que no debía.  
  
Quería cerrar los ojos y verla, quería cerrar los ojos y aun saber que no estaba solo, que ella seguía allí.  
  
El silencio, el silencio, reinaba y reinó.  
  
Y se hizo dueño de la habitación.  
  
Suave, suaves eran sus labios, así lo sintió al tocarlos con su mano, y cristalinas sus lágrimas, y tersa su piel, y hermosa ella, y nunca se había dado cuenta.  
  
Y la deseaba tanto en ese instante, quizás, muchos eran, el más grande, porque era la única persona en todo el universo, que sabía quién era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Su respiración, la suya, su aire, el suyo, su vida, sus sentimientos, la música de ambos.  
  
Sintió como todo su ser se estremecía y se balanceaba mecido en un dulce vaivén. Comos sus dedos tiritaban en la caricia. Sintió como algo grande explotaba lleno de acelaración, veloz, veloz, veloz, como un ave que vuela perseguida por un huracán.  
  
Huracán, sus propios sentimientos, que veloces, ávidos, corrían tras él, tras él...pero él corría, y no paraba.  
  
¿Y ella? ¿Qué podía sentir Hermione Granger?  
  
Lo sentía, sentía verdad, sentía algo que quería sentir desde hacía mucho tiempo, algo que estaba en sus sueños, en todos y cada uno de sus actos, en cada cosa....  
  
"Imagínalo" "Imagina" "¿Lo entiendes?" "¿Lo ves" "¿Lo sientes?"  
  
Es amor.  
  
Ese beso sería único, porque ahora se conocían, ahora lo sabían pero quedaban cosas por descubrir y, sólo tenían dos opciones, huir o enfrentarla.  
  
"Lo has buscado toda tu vida, ahora está ahí"  
  
Es amor.  
  
Y estaba enamorada.  
  
De él...  
  
El beso frenético se rompió, y aún con su sabor, con su recuerdo, Hermione salió corriendo.  
  
Y Draco Malfoy se sintió derrotado, por una mujer. Descubierto, emocionado, tembloroso...  
  
Hermione lloraba, ya no sabía por qué entre tanto. Y mientras, en su mente, la misma pregunta, "¿Qué he hecho?"  
  
De nuevo una mañana triste, triste nada más empezar.  
  
Hacer su rutina diaria, ver las mismas caras, Lavender, tan alegre y locuaz, Hermione, seria y misteriosa, su propio rostro en el espejo.  
  
El agua estaba helada, hacia frío, el cielo era gris. El uniforme con su insignia, la cartera llena de libros, pergaminos y plumas; las sábanas revueltas, el sol escondido.  
  
Todo era tan iguall, como todas las mañanas.  
  
Y salió a la sala común....como todas las mañanas. Sin ningún pensamiento en la mente y, en ese breve instante, todo pareció bello y hermoso.  
  
Sólo porque él estaba allí, el día tenía color. Sólo porque él vivía, su vida tenía significado, sólo porque Ronald Weasley tenía aquella mirada, aquellos ojos azules, sólo por verlos un día más, todo merecía la pena.  
  
Sintió como se sonrojaba levemente y, saludó a los chicos, que estaban sentados en los sillones, en un pequeño corrillo.  
  
Dean le guiñó un ojo, dedicándole un "Buenos días, guapa" que la hizo sonreír. Harry la saludó con una inclinación con la cabeza y Seamus le preguntó por Lavender.  
  
- Aún sigue arreglándose -rió. Le miró, ¿por qué estaba tan pensativo? - Hola, Ron.  
  
Las palabras sonaron normales pero, ella temblaba. Y aún lo hizo más cuando las iris azules del pelirrojo se posaron sobre su frágil persona.  
  
- Hola, Parvati. ¿Buen entrenamiento el de ayer, eh?  
  
- Sí. - apretó la carpeta con fuerza, creía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. - Jugásteis muy bien...parecía un partido de verdad.  
  
- Somos los mejores.  
  
Aquella breve conversación hacia que en las aburridas clases, sus palabras resonaran en su cabeza. Que su silueta pareciera caminar frente a ella, como un fantasma, que sus ojos, su sonrisa, que él, viviera en sueño.  
  
- Lo eres. - murmuró sin pensar.  
  
De pronto se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, se arrepintió de haber confesado lo que en verdad, como una cruz, llevaba con ella. Que para Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley, era el mejor, en todos los sentidos.  
  
Pero, el pelirrojo no dijo nada, quizá lo pensara, quizá fue a murmurar alguna frase tonta para restarle importancia...él ni siquiera se había percatado de con qué intención iba la frase, ni si quiera le había dado más importancia de la que en cierto modo, tenía. Nada, era demasiado inocente o demasiado tonto, para verlo.  
  
Para ver, lo que era muy fácil, el amor que Parvati intentaba ocultar, algo que cada vez se le hacía más difícil.  
  
Y lo que lo produjo fue el detalle, el pequeñísimo detalle, de que, no estaban solos. Más metódicamente, Hermione estaba allí.  
  
- ¡Al fin! -suspiró Seamus con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
- Eres un impaciente. - decía Lavender con una risilla tonta.  
  
- ¡Buenos días, tardonas!  
  
Dean se puso de pie.  
  
- Tengo hambre, ¡a desayunar!  
  
Parvati, aún miraba a Ron, este estaba ya muy lejos de ella. Con una sonrisa evidente, sus ojos brillaban como si acabara de ver a un ángel.  
  
O a una luz...su luz particular.  
  
Hermione iba con la cabeza gacha, sus mechones cayendo desordenados por su rostro y los labios muy cerrados.  
  
- Buenos días, Herm. - la saludó Harry.  
  
- Ah, hola. - dijo girándose hacia ellos.  
  
Sus ojos revisaron a cada uno de los presentes, saludándolos o sonriendo quedamente.  
  
- Pareces cansada...¿has dormido bien? - le preguntó Ron, ceñudo e interesado.  
  
La gryffindor le miró, perpleja y, rápidamente, negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Ah...lo que ocurre es que...me desvelé anoche y ah..tuve una pesadilla, pero, no es nada.  
  
- ¿Seguro que estás bien?  
  
- Sí...sí, claro, tranquilo.  
  
El retrato se abrió, Lavender y Seamus ya se abrazaban dándose pequeños besos y riendo como dos tortolitos. Dean bromeaba con Harry.  
  
Hermione comenzó a andar y el pelirrojo, levantándose de su asiento, se puso a su lado, guardándola.  
  
- Después...en vez de encerrarte en la biblioteca, prométeme que dormirás un poco... - la regañaba el Weasley.  
  
- Tengo que hacer el trabajo de...  
  
- No importa, Herm, ahora, lo más importante, eres tú. ¡Qué le den a lo demás!  
  
Cuánto hubiera deseado su alma que aquellas palabras, aquella mirada, aquel gesto de guardián...todas aquellas señas, hubieran sido para ella. Cuánto añoraba el día en que la mañana fuera bella antes de verle, sabiendo que estarían juntos...  
  
Cuanto deseaba olvidarle, cuánto deseaba no quererle como lo quería, cuánto deseaba...que su amor fuera correspondido.  
  
"¿Quién eres" Le habían preguntado esa noche.  
  
¿Quién era? Se preguntaba aquella mañana.  
  
Draco Malfoy, era Draco Malfoy. No, era sólo un simple pianista..Ojalá fuera fácil olvidar cuál era su papel antes de que cayera el sol.  
  
Ojalá pudiera borrar quién era por la mañana...ojalá...pero no, no podía.  
  
- ¡Malfoy!  
  
Era Blaise Zabinni quien le gritaba. Draco le miró, todos le miraban, Rick, Murray, Leiber, los mismos Crabble y Goyle, y a lo lejos, Pansy y una amiga, con lujuria en la mirada.  
  
-¡Estúpido! - farfulló Malfoy. - ¿Qué te crees que estoy sordo?  
  
- Eso parecías.- bufó Zabinni, buscando apoyo en los demás pero, ninguno estaría de su lado.  
  
- Joder, lo que me faltaba... Que sea la última vez, Blaise...¿entendiste?  
  
Los ojos grises de Draco no dejaban lugar a dudas. El moreno asintió:  
  
- Ok, perdona, Draco. - dijo con tono receloso. - ¿Te apuntas?  
  
- ¡Pues claro que sí, idiota.- rió Rick. - ¿Cómo va a perderse una trastada a los gryffindors?  
  
¿Trastada a los gryffindors? Eso le pasaba por no escuchar lo que hablaban. Se arriesgó, preguntando con desdén.  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacerles?  
  
Leiber puso su mirada más cínica.  
  
- Algo que no olviden fácilmente.  
  
- Estaría bien.... - afirmó Murray, tirando su cigarrillo.  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué? - insistió Zabinni. - ¿Te apuntas?  
  
Dudó, un leve segundo.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! No me lo perdería por nada...  
  
Y de pronto, a su mente llegó el escudo de Gryffindor, con el león enlazado, "Los leones". Y cierta leona fue la que llenó su espacio.  
  
El corazón le latió ronco, fuerte, seco; al recordarla, todo pareció pararse, pareció tenerla delante, tan cerca, acariciándola, su aroma, sus lágrimas...ella...  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Todo se complicaba.  
  
¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué una sangre sucia para más, Gryffindor? ¿Por qué?  
  
Transformaciones con Ravenclaw, a pesar de que McGonagall gritaba, a pesar de los murmullos a su alrededor, a pesar de las risas y los comentarios, del propio hechizo que debían practicar...Hermione Granger no oía, ni sentía, absolutamente nada.  
  
Solo tenía una cosa en su mente, y esa cosa tenía nombre propio: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Después Herbología con Huffelpuff.  
  
La planta carnivora a la que tenían que amaestrar, hizo más de una herida. Algunos sufrieron ataques de nervios que la profesora Sprout tuvo que calmar con pociones especiales. Algunos gritaban, otros reían entusiasmados, algunos simplemente charlaban...ella.."Maldita sea", solo podía pensar en él.  
  
A pesar del ambiente húmedo y el olor a tierra y a vegetal, Hermione tenía solo un olor asociado a su mente, el olor a cuero, incienso y perfume, de él....  
  
Maldita sea, ¿por qué lo recordaba tan bien? ¿Por qué era tan perceptible? ¿Por qué todo olía a él? ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo ni un minuto de su cabeza?  
  
La aburrida Historia de magia.  
  
Entre aviones, papelitos, miradas, algún que otro tocamiento por debajo de la mesa...entre todo eso, ella solo pensaba en él.  
  
La pizarra se le hizo borrosa, los aviones se le hicieron estrellas. Todo pareció oscurecerse, parecía estar en aquel cuarto, con él, con su aroma, con su sonrisa, con su mirada. Estar cerca, estar con él...estar pegada a él a través de sus labios.  
  
Lo recordaba tan perceptible...tan frágil, tan verdadero...Tan, tan...estaba ahí, se podía mover, podía ver la oscuridad, la vela, el piano, parecía escuchar de nuevo a "Lucía":  
  
"Si alguna vez amé...si algún día, después de amar amé...  
  
fue por tu amor, Lucía...Lucía..."  
  
Y la canción sonaba, y sonaba, y ellos continuaban medio abrazados, sintiéndose...tan, tan, tan...real....y solo eran recuerdos..solo eso...  
  
- ¡Hermione!  
  
Se llevó una mano al corazón y dio un repullo, se puso blanca. Ron, Harry, y de lejos Parvati, la observaban con la mirada llena de confusión.  
  
- ¿Qué, qué pasa? - preguntó torpemente.  
  
- ¿No has oído? - preguntó Harry levantando la mano levemente. - Ha tocado la campana.  
  
- Y tú ni te has movido. - dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- Parecías muy concentrada. - añadió Harry. - ¿En qué pensabas?  
  
- En nada. - cogió sus cosas rápidamente. - Tonterías.  
  
Dio unos pasos, alejándose de sus amigos.  
  
- Qué aburrimiento, eh, Parvati... - sonrió falsamente a la morena.  
  
- Sí... - dijo ésta con desgana.  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron, atónitos. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros:  
  
- Me va a volver loco. - suspiró  
  
Pero en sus palabras, había doble intención, y por primera vez, su amigo la notó. Miraba a Hermione de un modo extraño, preocupado, sí, pero también algo fascinado.  
  
Harry Potter sonrió sabiéndose dueño de un secreto que no era suyo, feliz, muy feliz.  
  
Palmoteó a Ron en la espalda, con una ancha sonrisa que el Weasley no acertó a descibrar como lo que en verdad trataba.  
  
- Ya lo estás.  
  
Ron asintió.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
- Dios mío, ¡no! Dos horas de pociones, no lo podré aguantar. - protestó Dean Thomas agarrándose a la mesa y golpeándose suavemente con ella, su cabeza.  
  
Lavender rió.  
  
- Vamos, Dean, no es para tanto.  
  
Sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a Seamus que la miraba embelesado frente a ella. Le guiñó un ojo.  
  
- Hay cosas peores... - suspiró Seamus sin dejar de mirarla.  
  
La chica volvió a sonreír, más coqueta aún y, provocándole, cogió a Parvati del brazo y se la llevó aparte, riendo a carcajadas mientras la otra gryffindor no entendía muy bien y miraba hacia atrás.  
  
Hermione Granger deseaba con toda su alma hacer algo prohibido, con toda su alma deseaba saltarse la clase. Aquella clase maldita, no, no quería verle, no quería saber que él estaba allí, demasiado cerca de ella. No, no lo quería cerca. Le había evitado toda la mañana y en ese momento, obligatoriamente, no podía huir de él.  
  
Quería perderse, escapar de sus compañeros. Correr a los baños, cerrar la puerta y esconderse allí hasta que supiera, con total certeza, que él no la encontraría.  
  
Lo deseaba, lo anhelaba.  
  
Se había pasado todo el día pensando en él. Había leído novelas romántica y, también, reído de las protagonistas cuando decían eso. ¿Cómo puedes estar todo un día pensando en alguien? Imposible. Era imposible, reía.  
  
Mentira, ahora lo sabía, era totalmente cierto. Ella lo había sufrido en su propia piel. Es posible, por supuesto, y aunque no lo creyera, muy normal.  
  
Draco Malfoy parecía tener parte de su cerebro para él, parecía no dejar de estar, parecía vivir en ella. Y por cualquier cosa, ruido, o simplemente, nada, su imagen, su sonrisa, sus ojos, él, acudía a su mente y se instalaba allí hasta que alguien o algo interrumpía sus pensamientos.  
  
¡Cuánto deseaba huir! No enfrentarlo, aunque sabía que era su problema, que tarde o temprano, debía plantarle cara. Prefería aguardar la espera un poco más. No, no quería. Se resistía, hubiera gritado, hubiera llorado...pero no hizo eso, optó por mostrarse serena, a pesar de que dentro de su cuerpo un volcán en erupción estuviera derramando lava y calor por todo su ser.  
  
A cada paso se sentía más y más débil. No, no quería y, aunque nunca lo reconocía, sí, sí quería. ¿Indecisión? No, más complejo aún.  
  
Sentía que las rodillas le temblaban, sentía que el estómago le dolía muchísimo, que se le retorcía en cada paso. Podía haber jurado que le faltaba el equilibrio. Que en la garganta se le hacía un nudo. Que los labios le quemaban.  
  
Mil cosas.  
  
Y al estar llegando, se paró. Fue más fuerte que ella.  
  
- Ne...necesito ir al servicio. - tartamudeó.  
  
Nadie la escuchó, todos siguieron adelante. No, no podía volverse sola. No, ¡qué verguenza!  
  
Se acercó entonces, a pasos largos, adelante, donde Parvati y Lavender. La última seguía riéndose y de vez en cuando se arreglaba coqueta el cabello.  
  
Estaba solamente provocando a Seamus, y el plan iba a toda máquina.  
  
Por eso, cuando Hermione se acercó, se aclaró la garganta y soltó que tenía que ir al servicio, enseguida se detuvo, y con ella Parvati.  
  
- ¡Oh! Te acompañamos, Herm, vamos.  
  
Dieron vuelta a atrás. Seamus miró extasiado a la chica.  
  
Lavender pasó por su lado, sonriendo y volviendo a reír.  
  
El golpeador deseó seguirla, encerrarla en el baño y tenerla para él solo. Besarla, acariciarla..hacerle mil cosas. No podía aguantar aquello.  
  
Hermione caminó cabizbaja pero, de repente, un brazo la detuvo en su marcha.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas, Herm? - le preguntó Ron, dulcemente.  
  
- Al...servicio, Ron. - respondió mirando a sus dos amigas, unos pasos por delante.  
  
- No tardes, la clase va a empezar. - paró y rodó los ojos. - Uy, te he quitado la frase, eso deberías decirlo tú.  
  
Hermione sonrió, nerviosamente.  
  
- No tardes. - repitió el pelirrojo.  
  
La gryffindor asintió.  
  
Snape ya había llegado y los alumnos empezaban a entrar cuando las tres gryffindors aún se encontraban en el baño.  
  
- Herm, querida, ¿cuánto te queda? - preguntó Lavender, relajada.  
  
- ¡Ya voy! - exclamó Hermione, tras la puerta del servicio.  
  
- Vamos, la clase debe de haber empezado. - dijo preocupada, Parvati.  
  
En la cabeza de Parvati las ideas fluían precipitadas. Esa mañana, tan normal y tan hermosa al verle...había decaido con la llegada de Hermione Granger. Todo había empezado a ir mal por su culpa.  
  
Por su culpa, su conversación con Ron había sido corta y breve, por su culpa en todas las clases, Ron solo la miraba a ella, mientras que la Granger volaba por Marte. Solo le dedicaba su mirada y su sonrisa a ella.  
  
Y ahora, encima, llegaba tarde a una clase por culpa de una "necesidad".  
  
Un pequeño sentimiento se comenzaba a engendrar en su corazón. Un pequeño sentimiento maligno al que debía ignorar, un pequeño sentimiento que si llegaba a crecer, podía ser maléfico.  
  
El odio.  
  
- ¡Date prisa ya, Hermione! Joder, Snape nos va a echar una bronca. - le gritó.  
  
Luego farfulló algo golpeando la columna.  
  
Lavender suspiró, muy relajada.  
  
- Oh, Parvati, ¿quieres tranquilizarte, ya? - protestó.  
  
La Patil se dio la vuelta.  
  
La cadena sonó y, acto seguido, Hermione, sudorosa y agitada, salió.  
  
- Lo siento mucho, chicas. Vamos corriendo.  
  
- Oh, sin prisa. - gruñó Lavender. - Total, ya llegamos tarde.  
  
Parvati miró desafiante a Hermione, que volvía a sumergirse en sí misma y sus preocupaciones.  
  
El sentimiento continuaba creciendo. La odiaba, odiaba a Hermione Granger. Cada vez más.  
  
La puerta sonó dos veces y, Draco Malfoy se revolvió en su asiento, mirando hacia atrás.  
  
Era ella, solo ella podía ser.  
  
Snape vociferó enfadado.  
  
Tres cuerpos aparecieron, lo que aumentó el enfado del profesor.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya... - dijo con sorna. - Tres señoritas gryffindors llegango tarde a una clase.  
  
Los slytherins rieron, sin embargo, Draco Malfoy, se mantuvo serio, fijando en su campo visual a la chica con el cabello rizado castaño.  
  
Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo y tenía la cabeza y la mirada baja. Y, como no, se mordía el labio, y tenía las manos atrás, y la falda arrugada por un lado, y la túnica lisa, con su escudo ardiente. Preciosa, ¿cómo podía estar y ser tan preciosa?  
  
- ¡Y qué tenemos aquí...! - siguió el profesor. - Brown, Patil, siéntensen; tendrán su correspondiente amonestación.  
  
Las chicas avanzaron recelosas, hasta sentarse con sus compañeros.  
  
- Señorita Granger, me ha decepcionado.  
  
Hermione levantó levemente la mirada, observando el gesto sarcástico y con alo triunfador del profesor de pociones.  
  
- Usted, una prefecta, la prefecta de Hogwarts. Una de las alumnas más capacitadas según el profesorado...Llega tarde a clase.  
  
Unas carcajadas sonoras del lado de los Slytherins hizo que la tensión aumentara. Snape alzó una mano en señal de silencio, aunque los alumnos no le hicieron caso.  
  
- Creo que a la profesora McGonagall, que tanto énfasis hace en usted cada vez que la menciona, se sentirá muy apenada cuando se lo comunique.  
  
Una rabia interna se empezaba adueñar de su cuerpo. Una rabia que nunca había sentido. Para él, Severius Snape era el mejor profesor de pociones que quizá existira, pero era una persona ruín y despreciable en el sentido de trato con alumnos que no fueran Slytherins.  
  
Granger, aunque fuera Granger, aunque fuera ella...no se lo merecía. Estaba tan indefensa ante él. Unas ansias desbordantes de correr hacia ella, de besarla y de mecerla, de abrazala y jurarle mil cosas...algo que nunca había sentido..algo que después pensaría mientras se ponía cien flexiones más, mientras que se obligaba a escribir a sus padres, mientras se obligaba a reunirse con sus "amigos"...algo con lo que después tendría que castigarse.  
  
Sentía que si la tortura que a la que Snape la estaba sometiendo duraba un poco más, explotaría de la ira.  
  
Sin embargo, alguien fue más valiente que él en ese instante. Una voz en grito:  
  
- ¡Déjela! Solo se ha retrasado a una clase, ¡eso es todo! Deje de humillarla. No ha cometido ningún delito.  
  
Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo, levantado, más rojo aún de lo que solía estar. Sintió que los ojos le ardían, por primera vez en el día dejó de pensar en Draco Malfoy para que solo existiera Ron Weasley.  
  
El profesor se giró lentamente sobre sus talones y dirigió su mirada oscura al pelirrojo.  
  
- Señor Weasley, si quiere ser defensor de las causas perdidas, esta no es la clase, el momento, ni el profesor adecuado para llevarlo a cabo. Quédese después de que termine la clase, está castigado. Usted, - señaló a Hermione. - siéntese.  
  
Un jarro de agua helada se rompió a los pies de Malfoy. Esa mirada de odio contra Snape...el pobretón de Weasley estaba enamorado de Granger.  
  
"Maldición", masculló.  
  
Snape empezó a apuntar los ingredientes de la poción.  
  
Sus ojos grises se clavaron en el ala de al lado, donde se sentaban los Gryffindors.  
  
Pudo distinguir entre todos a dos. La chica susurraba un gracias al chico, que, si ya estaba rojo, el colorado se le subió hasta las orejas.  
  
Draco observó la sonrisa de la chica. ¿Por qué no podía ser suya? ¿Por qué le sonreía a los demás? ¿Por qué? ¡Qué clase de estupidez! Era un sangre sucia, una asquerosa y repuganante...  
  
La volvió a mirar, el rubor seguía en sus mejillas, y sus labios, teñidos de rojo pasión, le hicieron estremecerse.  
  
- Malfoy, ¿qué es el segundo ingrediente?  
  
La voz de Blaise Zabinni lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.  
  
- Un tipo de sangre. - dijo con indiferenca.  
  
Comenzó a trabajar, sin poder reprimir el sentido de impotencia y rabia que le llenaba todo el cuerpo. Sin poder dejar de pensar y mirar de reojo a Hermione Granger.  
  
El timbre salvador sonó en Hogwarts.  
  
- Los botes, encima de la mesa. - farfulló Snape. - Señor Weasley, no me olvido de usted, quédese sentado ahí.  
  
Ron tragó saliva y se sentó de nuevo en el banco.  
  
- Ánimo, campeón.- le animó Dean con una palmada.  
  
El pelirrojo asintió.  
  
- No permitas que Snape abuse de ti, Ron. - sonrió Lavender.  
  
Tras ella, Seamus ya bordeaba su cintura, proponiéndole un plan, totalmente solos.  
  
Parvati tragó saliva y, no supo que decirle.  
  
- Suerte, Ron. - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, después Harry le dijo que lo esperaría para una partida de ajedrez y luego, Hermione. La chica desvió la mirada.  
  
El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, enfadado, no vio a Hermione.  
  
- Ron... - susurró ésta.  
  
- ¿Sí, Herm?  
  
La chica se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. A Ron le encantaba ese gesto. Se sintió nervioso.  
  
Los ojos marrones de Hermione se clavaron en su rostro pecoso.  
  
- Gracias, de nuevo. - dijo mirándole fijamente.  
  
- No ha sido nada.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Eres increíble. - dijo acercándose a él.  
  
La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, de pronto, los sentidos se le paralizaron, y el corazón le latió tan deprisa que creyó que le daba un ataque.  
  
Hermione le besó en la mejilla. Sus labios cálidos dejaron una hermosa huella en su rostro. Ron no fue capaz de articular palabra.  
  
- Te veo después, Ronnie. - se despidió Hermione desde la puerta.  
  
Él asintió. "Después y cuando quieras...". Se tocó el lugar donde lo había besado y sonrió, totalmente ebrio de felicidad.  
  
No notó unos ojos grises fijos en él. Lo que sentía su portador era totalmente distinto. Celos, celos y rabia. No podía aguantar.  
  
Corrió tras la chica. Miró por el pasillo. Desierto. ¡Bendito Merlín!  
  
Hermione iba abrazada a sus libros, ensimismada.  
  
Draco dejó de correr y, a pasos alargados, la agarró por el brazo.  
  
La gryffindor se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió la boca al comprobar, con sorpresa, quien era.  
  
- Malfoy... - murmuró aún incrédulo. -¿Qué...?  
  
- Granger, tenemos que hablar. - dijo seriamente.  
  
Hermione pestañeó. Draco tragó saliva.  
  
- Y no puedo esperar a esta noche.  
  
Hola a tods! Aquí de nuevo con un super-capi de los larguitos! JEjeje, bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Ya sé que todo salió muy...extraño, jeje, pero bueno, todo tiene explicación.  
  
La esperada "Lucía" Espero que no os haya gustado! Escuchadla porque es preciosa! Es de Joan Manuel Serrat pero tiene muchas versiones!   
  
Buah, este Ronnie, se merece un fic by Lira Garbo, ¿no creéis? Me encanta Eh!No más que Draco! XD  
  
Os habréis dado cuenta que Hermione no puede sacarse de la cabeza a Draco en todo el día. Bueno, espero que la idea que tenía antes Hermione (que es imposible pensar en alguien tanto y todo el día), no la tengáis vosotras. A mí hoy mismo me ha ocurrido (no seáis cotillas :P) Así que os puedo asegurar qe es totalmente cierto y no ninguna tontería romántica de las mías :D  
  
Los sentimientos están a flor de piel, esa Parvati y los celos, Seamus y las hormonas, Lavender y las ganas de provocar, Ron y el amor, Draco, los celos...  
  
En el siguiente capítulo, una sorpresita, y no os adelanto :) jiji, os va a gustar :P  
  
Espero que os siga gustando el fic. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro incesante apoyo.  
  
Os quiero mucho!!!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
Cuéntame al oído  
  
La oreja de Van Gohg  
  
Cuentame al oido  
  
Muy despacio y muy bajito  
  
por que tiene tanta luz, este día tan sombrío  
  
Cuéntame al oído, si es sincero eso que ha dicho  
  
o son frases disfrazadas, esperando solo un guiño.  
  
Cuéntame, cuéntame....  
  
El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso  
  
ese beso a mí en el tiempo  
  
El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso,  
  
ese beso a mí en el tiempo.  
  
Cuéntame al oído  
  
a qué sabe ese momento  
  
Donde quedan hoy los días  
  
en que aquello era un sueño.  
  
Cuéntame al oído  
  
dónde duermen hoy tus miedo  
  
si aún guardan sus caricias  
  
en la caja del recuerdo.  
  
Cuéntame, cuéntame...  
  
El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso  
  
ese beso a mí en el tiempo  
  
El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso,  
  
ese beso a mí en el tiempo.  
  
El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso  
  
ese beso a mí en el tiempo  
  
El cielo acostado, nos detuvo el tiempo,  
  
nos detuvo en tiempo.  
  
Cuéntame al oído.... 


	10. El espejo

El pianista  
  
Gracias a Ana, "Luna" :D Por todo su apoyo! Que la quiero un montón! ! !  
  
Y un besito muy muy grande a mi Gema que no se me agobie con la selectividad!  
  
Muchas gracias a tods!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Lakesys: Hola linda! Jeje, me alegro que te animes a dejar review. Ay! Tu capi prefe hasta el momento. :) Qué bien! Lucía, es preciosa, hace bello todo lo que toca, no sé qué tiene. Jeje, qué bien! Serrat la verdad compuso una canción...que no hay palabras para definir. Sí, Draco...el tiempo corre despacio, y faltaban demasiadas horas para el anochecer, demasiado tiempo. Jajaja, pues vosotras, a aguantaros, no hay otra :P Jeje, yo te mando muchos muchos besos!! Cuídate!!!  
  
Elanor Black: Hola preciosa! Jejeje, lo corté para que tuviese emoción! :D jejeje, para que penséis en mí y en lo que puede decirle Draco a Hermione...:D PEnsar, pensar..a ver si adivináis. Bueno, sí, pobrecito Ronnie :( me da penita, está enamorado de HErmione y por ello, Parvati también sufre. Venganza contra Herm...no sé lo que pensará Parvati, pero, sí que cuando una se enamora, lo ve todo a su manera...y a Parvati le ocurre algo así, ahora ve a Hermione de mala siempre y, como todos sabemos, ella no tiene la culpa de que Ron no se fije en Parvati, la culpa es del propio Ron porque está enamorado de ella...Así que...¿por qué la paga con Herm? Resumiendo :P Bueno, uff...Draco celosillo y la bromita de los Slys, ¿qué pasará? De todo :P Un besazo!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola mi niña! Olé que te hayas recuperado! Me alegro muchísimo! Jeje, ¿por qué dejé el capi así? Para darle emoción! Sino no...sería yo ni el fic lo mismo :) Bueno, la canción una pasada, Lucía es de las mejores canciones y más tocadas por Draco, jajaja. Zabinni, buah, que hombre! (Últimamente me enamoro de todo el mundo, jijij) Bueno, que no te piquen los mosquitos! A mí me tienen comida por todos lados, aich...jeje, bueno, no me estresaré, tranqui, todo a su tiempo. Un besote preciosa!  
  
Male-chan: Hola linda! Jeje, pues sí, quedó intrigoso...Draco...mmm, ¿qué le dirá Draco a Hermione? Tachin, tachin, lo sabremos en pocos minutos. :) Jeje, ¡enamorada del fic! Enamórate de alguien de carne y hueso :P Jejeje, ¿sí? Te gustó la escena del beso? Fue extraña, lenta, pausada, esperando que ocurriera y...darle emoción al asunto. Y muy romántica...¿Qué bonito, verdad? ¡A mí también me encanta! Ese Draco tan cambiante, esa doble personalidad...Sí, Parvati...tiene que reaccionar, está sintiendo odio sin razón, ya que Herm "no se da cuenta de lo que hace", me refiero con Ron, y ella tampoco sabe que a Parvati le gusta el pelirrojo, así que...no tiene culpa. Y, la verdad que yo la entiendo, porque es muy duro amar y no ser correspondido..Parvati...no...su relación con Herm no era muy...pero Lavender sí, se relaciona con todo el mundo, ahora lo que le ocurre que está mucho con su amor Seamus y...se ha distanciado. JEje, bueno, un besazo!!!  
  
Hitomi Felton: Hola linda!! Jejeje, no, no lo podía dejar menos interesante, no os habría gustado tanto! Jaja :D Ay, ay, mal no, va muy bien, así pensarás mucho en mí, jiji. Muchos besitos!!!!!  
  
Lora chang: Hola linda! Jeje, ¿y cuál no te encanta? :P Pues sí, la verdad es que pasó de todo. ¡Sí! La canción es super bella, una de las mejores, sin duda. Pues sí, un beso muy extraño, a su manera, porque trae consigo muchas consecuencias, muchas dudas y escondido, mucho amor (qué bonito:P) Bueno, sí, Hermione se asustó, y es normal, date cuenta que se estaba besando y sintiendo cosas....demasiadas...por ¡Draco Malfoy! Su peor enemigo, no es fácil asimilar eso. Parvati, sí, me da mucha penita :( Y Ron también, estaría bien que ellos dos tuvieran algo pero..en el corazón no se manda. Que cada uno piense lo que quiera sobre el comportamiento de Draco aunque...sí, son celos :P Bajo mi punto de vista. La verdad es que cambio de personaje para que así sea más dinámico y además, más bonito, no como en el teatro que se ponen los nombres y eso...creo que debéis analizarlo y descubrirlo vosotros solos. Muchos muchos besos preciosa!  
  
Blakis girl: Hola! Sí, Norah Jones...uf, que voz :) He escuchado canciones suyas pero, son en inglés...y yo las quiero que hablen en castellano :) Sí, ya lo leí ;) Te dejé un review ;) Está bien, pero, no sé, cada una tiene su manera y su imaginación, yo te puedo aconsejar pero...creo que lo mejor esque lo hagas tú misma, que de ti saldrán las mejores ideas ;) Muchas gracias, de todo corazón, muchos besos!  
  
Annie Malfoy Merodeadora: Hola, jejeje, gracias! Muchas gracias! :D pues sí, lo de Parvati es un lío porque, en realidad, ella no tiene la culpa, nadie tiene la culpa de que quiera a una persona y no sea correspondido, pero es muy normal que sienta celos de Hermione, puesto que se ve claramente que es a ella a la que quiere Ron. Lo que pasa es que se lo está tomando muy en serio... Y Ron...bueno, cuando se entere de lo que está ocurriende entre Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo, y Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga y la persona que quiere...creo que aunque yo misma no qiera hacerle daño, sufrirá un poco. :) No soy cruel, lo que pasa es que la historia...va...:D Muchos besos!  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola preciosa! Oh, oui, le amour! Jejeje, gracias! Pues sí, las canciones ciertamente son muy bellas, jajajaja, todo demasiado palpable! ¿Te pasó también? Buah, somos muchas ya :D Ay, anda, anda, no soy tan extraordinaria, solo soy, normal :P Tú si que eres extraordinaria! ;) Bueno, nos vemos pronto! Un besazo!!!  
  
Luna-wood: Hola mi niña! Jejeje, gracias :) Sí, revela muchas muchas cosas :D Pues no, Herm no puede quitárselo de la cabeza :( Yo lo he sufrido en mis carnes, jajaja, y es horrible, todo el día pensando en una persona..qué tortura! Y Draco...mmm...él también tiene sus dudas. Bueno pues sí, Ron está enamorado de Hermione, se le nota mucho :P Y lo que hizo Herm fue solo un gesto de agradecimiento, ella sí que sólo lo ve como un amigo..y nuestro rubito se puso celosín, jajaja. Espero que este capi te guste! Un besote!!!  
  
Shiro2: Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal te va? ;) Jejeje, otra igual! Yo lo pongo así para tener emoción...que sino...:P Bueno, el cambio se ha producido lentamente, no fue tan repentino y...si que hay pasión :P Mucha pasión. Ay, que no puedan contigo los examenes! Y yo también espero que no suspendas! Mucha mucha suerte! Ah! Qué envidia dos veces viste la peli ya! ! ! ! Ya me contarás!! :P Un besazo!!!  
  
Kimmy Angy:Hola linda! Jeje, me alegro de que te gusten mis fics :) Bueno, espero que no sea la última vez que me dejes review ;) Sobre tu pregunta, creo que en este capítulo se van a aclarar tus dudas acerca de los sentimientos de Draco ;) Así que solo lee y lo descubrirás. Ron y Parvati, jajaja, sí, me parece muy injusto, todos los personajes tienen sentimientos y merecen tener un amor o algo...De todas maneras, Parvati sí está enamorada de Ron pero él de ella...no...:(A ver cómo queda la cosa. ¡Qué bien que te gusten las canciones a piano! Yo tampoco toco pero también me encanta :) La verdad es fascinante...me encanta! Chao preciosa! Un beso!  
  
Sak: Hola preciosa! Muchísmas gracias! No sabes cuánto me alegro! Ay, ay, ay, que me pones roja! ! ! Jejejeje, lo seré, o eso deseo, me encantaría que llegara a la gente como te llegué a ti. :) Jeje, bueno, bueno, voy, voy...al capi 10 :P Me alegro que te guste la History de Patrick y Lucía ,muy romántica :D Muchas gracias, una vez más y muchos besos! Espero que te siga gustando! ;)  
  
Kisuna: Hola preciosa! Pues aquí estoy, respondiéndoos y escuchándoos. :) Sí, Jaina tiene unos pedazos de fic y las canciones son muy lindas. Jajaja, creo qe nos pasó a todas, ¿a quién no le gustaría entrar en este mundo? ¿Quién no quiere ser Hermione? Tu capítulo preferido! Y no es para menos! Es precioso. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Un besazo enorme!!  
  
Univelli: Hola preciosa! Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! :D Bueno, aquí lo tienes, siento haberte hecho esperar ;) Pero, merece la pena :) Un beso!  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola cariño mío! Buah, el día no me iba mu bien pero tu me lo has alegrado hasta el infinito y más allá! :D El mejor review de mi corta carrera :P jejeje, no me he reido tanto nunca. Eres sensacional. A ver, punto 1, el baile. Chicas, chicas, ¿no habéis leído lo que tienen todos los fics? ¡Un baile! Noo...no puedo, va contra mi ética, no puedo poner un baile aquí. Tu idea es muy buena pero....no sé....tengo que reflexionarlo. :) Jejeje, a ver si consigo una foto mía con cara de ángel XD jajaja :P Tas como una cabra...¡Eso que me cuentas sí que es raro! ¿Qué escribes mejor el amor cuando no estás enamorada? Bueno, a mí...no sé...debería callarme : Ahora que estoy super pillada por un chico, quizá comprendo un poco al amor y a Herm :) Jajaja, no, pues si que no...yo cojo a Draco y..vamos...XD XD ¡lo hago un hombre! XD Bueno, vamos a empezar a hablar en serio, no? :) :P Exagerada! No es tan bonita :# Bueno, sí pero no es pa' tanto! :D ;) a ver que tal lo de esa página! ;) Tengo ganas de verla! XD los organizadores del premio Nobel, pero que requeteexagerada eres :D ay mi niña! ¿Qué dibujo en la ventana? :SBueno, tu gemela perdida! Que de gemelas tengo! Tú, de Shakira, no la escuché :# Ay, ay, te quiero ver por Málaga pronto ;) Buah, tengo ganas de leer "El lado correcto de lo incorrecto" a ver si me va a dar algo esperando! Que no tienes compasión conmigo :( buah.... Jajajaja, tu madre te conocerá ya..;) Y no me llores por Lucía, que ya sé que es preciosa pero te quiero alegre como una lechuga! (Ves lo que me has pegado! XD) Ay, muchísimas gracias. ME alegro de que te guste la personalidad y sentimientos que les doy a los personajes, me gusta que la gente crea que son humanos, a pesar de la magia. Jijiji, ¿te gusta Parvati con Ron? Yo nunca había leído nada de ellos dos, por eso, para innovar XD :D Bueno, no...yo no puedo leer los Her/Harry...buah..no los puedo, no puedo...ni tampoco los Cho/Harry, que mal me cae esta! AAAAArrrggg :Bueno, jajaja, yo te dejo con la intrigilla...bah, si te gusta ;) Que no te muerdan un ojo, eh! ! ! Un besazo enorme preciosidad! Que sin ti mis reviews no tienen sentido! Muchos besos!!  
  
Mk3 -GrnGeR-H: Hola linda! jeje, sí, toy mu bien y tú que tal? ;) Muchas gracias! :D Ay, ay, que exagerada :D Sí, la verdad que el beso fue precioso, super romántico! Jeje, Drakie Pooh! XD Malfoy no me perdonaría eso nunca :D Bueno, bueno, déjate, Draco ciego como Patrick, ay, que horror! jeje, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Un besazo!  
  
10. El espejo  
  
Comenzó a sentir que todo el cuerpo le ardía, que temblaba y no podía resistirse.  
  
Aquella sensación con la que llevaba todo el día, volvía a remitir. El estómago volvía a hacerse un nudo, la cabeza volvía a volar, en el estómago revoloteaban mil mariposas, y el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Un calor intenso que le gustaba, incluso, un calor sofocante. Algo que solo le ocurría al mirarle a él. Solo a él.  
  
La mano de Draco estaba aún alrededor de su brazo.  
  
El Slytherin lo miró; blanco, terso, con unos delicados cabellos rubios, sus poros, sus graciosos lunares oscuros. Quiso besar cada trozito de aquel espacio, besarlo deteniéndose en cada poro, grabando en su mente su sabor, su textura, su aroma...  
  
La chica pestañeó de nuevo y se mordió el labio, sin articular sonidos. Su garganta la ahogaba, el corazón bombeaba la sangre a un ritmo trepidante, sin darle tiempo a oír un latido, antes de que otro lo callara con su golpe.  
  
No se atrevió a mover ni un músculo. Se quedó paralizada, sin palabras, mirando los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, como si fueran el último horizonte.  
  
Draco tomó aire y, se intentó tranquilizar. Aún tenía en su cabeza la imagen de la chica besando al Weasley, aún podía verlo, podía sentirlo, su furia al ver la sonrisa satisfactoria del estúpido chico, sentir su rabia interna, sus celos.  
  
Y volvió a mirar su túnica, con su león, con el sello de Hermione.  
  
La soltó. Sentía que de un momento a otro, su corazón y su mente estallarían.  
  
Quería acallar los gritos de su inconsciencia, esos que le suplicaban estar cerca de ella, esos que no podían hacer otra cosa que mirarla y desearla, esos que revelaban lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus sentimientos.  
  
Quería acallar, también, los gritos de su conciencia, de su razón juiciosa.  
  
¡Era una sangre sucia! ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Era una Gryffindor! ¡Por el amor del cielo! ¡Era Hermione Granger! Su mayor enemiga, una de sus obsesiones, y ahora...¿qué era?  
  
- Granger... - dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello. - Lo que pasó anoche...  
  
Hermione tragó saliva.  
  
Anoche, parecía que había ocurrido en ese mismo segundo, parecía vivirlo ahora mismo. En la oscuridad, con la música de Lucía, con sus labios, con sus lágrimas, con su corazón...  
  
Bajó la cabeza, no quería mirarle. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Algo que ya sabía.  
  
Había sido un error, algo imperdonable, algo que jamás volvería a ocurrir, algo que...¡él no provocó! La insultaría, la humillaría y ella, ¿cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Cómo?  
  
Nada tenía claro, aun así, sabía que ella no podría volver a ser la de antes. No, no podría gritarle bastardo, estúpido e intolerante, no, porque ya no estaba segura de que eso fuera cierto. No, la noche lo había cambiado todo. Aunque no solo aquella, no fue esa la primera, la primera fue hace muchas, la primera vez que le oyó, la primera vez que lloró al escucharle, que el alma se le encogió...  
  
Y ahora, al mirarle, sentía que su mundo no tenía sentido. Que todo en lo que había creído todo ese tiempo, había cambiado demasiado.  
  
Que ya no sabía a quién tenía delante, ni a quién tenía dentro.  
  
- No creas que volverá a ocurrir.  
  
Blanco, palabras justas, arqueó una ceja y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa complaciente.  
  
- Es decir que...  
  
Draco Malfoy buscaba las palabras desesperado, recurrió a las más insulsas e inútiles.  
  
- ¡No quiero que vuelvas! ¿Me entendiste? - dijo subiendo el tono. - Olvídate de lo que has visto y oído, no vuelvas.  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Hermione sin poder creerselo.  
  
¿De qué hablaba? No se referia al beso, ni a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, ni siquiera a lo hablado, no, se referia a la música, al piano. ¿Eso era lo que significaba para él esa noche? ¿Una canción? ¿Solo eso?  
  
- Lo que has oído. - repitió. - Ya has escuchado tu cancioncita, ¿no? Estarás contenta. Pues ya basta, ha sido suficiente el chantaje.  
  
- Malfoy, tú aquí no pones condiciones, hicimos un trato.  
  
Claro que hicieron un trato, por supuesto, había aceptado sin saber muy bien por qué, tal vez al ver descubierto su secreto, su mayor secreto, había tenido miedo pero, ahora tenía más miedo que antes, miedo a que el piano trayera consigo demasiadas consecuencias que ya estaban haciendo sus primeros efectos.  
  
- Pues se ha roto, Granger. Terminó.  
  
- No, no terminó. ¿Quieres que vaya a Dumbledore y le cuente? ¿Quiéres que lo haga? ¿Quiéres no volver a tocar en tu vida? ¿Eso quieres!  
  
- ¡No dirás nada! - chilló.  
  
- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas?  
  
Ahora debían venir los insultos. Sangre sucia, asquerosa, Gryffindor...y a saber qué más inventaría... Lo esperaba, sabía que tenían que llegar.  
  
En ese momento se sintió terriblemente decepcionada, derrotada. ¿Quién tenía enfrente ahora? ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál de los dos Draco Malfoy? No, aquel no era el pianista. No, de aquel ser no estaba enamorada.  
  
- ¡Por lo que eres!  
  
La miró fijamente, y ella a él. Sus ojos estaban fijos el uno en el otro, sin pestañear, sin ceder, como dos fuegos ardientes en su cúspide. Eran dos fuerzas poderosas que luchaban por imponerse.  
  
- ¿Y qué soy, Malfoy? Dímelo, ¿qué soy?  
  
"Dímelo, dímelo, necesito saberlo." "¿Por qué?" "¿Quién eres, quién eres?" "¿Por qué?" "Dímelo".  
  
El llanto, su sollozo, sus lágrimas. Esa noche, tan presente...tan lúcida, estaba ahí, lo había estado todo el tiempo. Solo podía pensar en ella, esa noche mágica...ese piano conspirador.  
  
- ¿Qué soy? Dímelo.  
  
Demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Demasiado...  
  
- Tú sabes lo que eres.  
  
Ante todo asombro, caminó hacia ella, despacio. Su figura parecía engrandecerse, sus ojos parecían más profundos, parecía más irresistible que en la propia penumbra.  
  
Y Hermione de pronto, deseó algo que nunca había deseado, frente a frente con Draco Malfoy, sin piano, a la luz del pleno día, sin mentiras...  
  
Deseó que la besara.  
  
- Y sabes lo que soy.  
  
Hermione entreabrió los labios. Las ideas se amontonaban en su cerebro, la voz de Draco Malfoy, sus ojos grises...parecía que la estuviera hipnotizando poco a poco.  
  
Él solo tocaba, hechizándola poco a poco.  
  
- Lo sabes.  
  
Solo creaba ilusiones.  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos, alejándose de él. Furiosa y triste al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Muy bien. Tú lo has querido. Tú solito lo buscaste.  
  
Caminó rápidamente. El Slytherin se quedó en la misma posición, mirando al mismo sitio. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía.  
  
Hermione detuvo su camino. El ruido de sus pasos se detuvo con ella.  
  
Malfoy esperó algo, algo, algún comentario, un reproche pero no hubo nada, solo silencio.  
  
¿Qué traería esa noche?  
  
La luz de la vela volvía a palpitar, como el corazón de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Inquieto, muy inquieto; se había sentado en la silla y jugueteaba con el libro dorado. Suspiró. Esperaba, ¿a qué esperaba?  
  
La esperaba a ella. Tenía que ir. O esperaba a alguien, aunque fuera para robarle parte de su vida, para quitarle su piano. Lo esperaba, esperaba...  
  
Y esperaba, sin sentido. Porque nada de eso  
  
De pronto, abrió una de las tantas y tantas hojas del libro. Miró el título de la canción y sonrió.  
  
Parecía que un simple título lo expresara todo.  
  
Cerró los ojos y la vio.  
  
Con su túnica, y entre ella, el visillo de un camisón blanco. Con sus cabello revulto de rizos castaños, con aquellos ojos que daban y quitaban la propia vida, con aquellos hermosos y dulces labios. Ella. Ella.  
  
¿Qué decía? ¿Qué locura pensaba? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué?  
  
Tocó la melodía, veloz y audaz, demasiado fácil, demasiado cierta. No pudo evitar que las palabras se convirtieran en su verdad. La música era más fuerte.  
  
"Yo no quería quererte"  
  
"Y no lo pude evitar"  
  
"Creí poder defenderme"  
  
Yo no quería quererte...no quería. Pero no lo pude evitar. Era muy fácil pensar que era imposible, eran demasiadas las barreras.  
  
"Pero a mi corazón,  
  
no lo puedes atar"  
  
No, no se le puede atar al corazón. Es demasiado libre como para encerrarle, es demasiado fuerte como para encadenarle, es demasiado listo como para engañarle.  
  
"Yo no sé mi amor, qué hago buscándote"  
  
"Si te gano, pierdo libertad"  
  
¿Qué hago buscándote en la noche? ¿Qué hago buscándote en los rincones? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Si te gano, pierdo mi libertad. Si te gano lo pierdo todo. Eres demasiad imposible, pero...  
  
"Yo no sé mi amor, qué hago, besándote"  
  
"Si yo no me quiero enamorar"  
  
¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Y por qué no lo puedo evitar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto está ocurriendo? Si yo no me quiero enamorar.  
  
"Guardo en silencio mis versos"  
  
"Despídete sin voltear"  
  
Estoy escondiendo mi poesía para ti, no puedes verla. Vete y no me digas adiós, por favor, no digas nada, solo vete.  
  
"Porque al besarte me pierdo"  
  
"Pero a mí corazón, quién le puede explicar"  
  
Porque al besarte pierdo la razón, pierdo la conciencia de lo real y lo irreal, porque al besarte, no soy yo, porque al besarte, te entrego hasta el más infinito de mis secretos. No quiero, no, no quiero. Pero, ¿quién le explica a mi corazón? ¿Quién?  
  
"Yo no sé mi amor, qué hago buscándote"  
  
"Si te gano, pierdo libertad"  
  
"Yo no sé mi amor, qué hago, besándote"  
  
"Si yo no me quiero enamorar"  
  
¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? ¿Por qué te busco? ¿Por qué, si pierdo mi libertad? ¿Por qué te beso? Si no me quiero enamorar.  
  
"Yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote"  
  
"Si te gano, pierdo libertad"  
  
"Yo no sé mi amor qué hago, besándote"  
  
"Si yo no me quiero enamorar"  
  
Porque tú eras la que tenía que ser. Porque solo tú me das respuestas. Bastan tus alas. Tengo la respuesta. Pero lo he hecho.  
  
"Si yo no me quiero enamorar...."  
  
Y lo repitió no una, sino muchas veces, una tras otra, una tras otra, se lo repitió a sí mismo, admitiéndolo, sabiendo que era cierto, por mucho que lo negara, Hermione Granger se había adueñado de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Había respuesta para el amor?  
  
No hay respuestas, a veces, no las hay.  
  
No podía imaginar, echada en la cama, cuál era la canción que esa noche tocaba el pianista. No podía imaginar que le ocurría lo mismo, que no dejaba de pensar en ella.  
  
Ni lo imaginaba.  
  
Calladamente, miraba al techo de la habitación. En el interior de sus ojos sus órbitas marrones viajaban, mirando sin mirar.  
  
"Tú sabes lo que eres" "Y sabes lo que soy" "Lo sabes"  
  
Habría querido gritarle que no, que todo era mentira, mentiras, solo más mentiras. Cómo le dolía el corazón ,¡cómo le dolía! Se sentía traicionada y estúpida por haberle creído...y a la vez, confundida.  
  
Había repasado lo mismo una y otra vez, sin llegar a nada más que una multitud de inconclusiones.  
  
Al cerrar los ojos, volvía al momento que la atormentaba, volvía a sentir sus labios en sus labios, su piel con su piel, su olor hipnotizándola, la música que sonaba, el piano cantando.  
  
Se tapó la cara con las nmanos y soltó el aire, lentamente, ahogando un gemido.  
  
Solo podía pensar en él, solo en él. Era como una obsesión. Las imágenes se repetían, su voz, parecía que la llamaba..sus ojos, todo muy deprisa. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?  
  
La cabeza le dolía, creía que de un momento a otro estallaría. Sentía ganas de llorar, ganas de gritar al mundo...tantas ganas que tenía que reprimir.  
  
Se levantó de pronto, sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más.  
  
Necesitaba aire. Parar los pensamientos que se agolpaban uno tras otro.  
  
Descalza, con el claro objetivo de no ir a escucharle, se lo había prometido, no a él, sino a ella misma. Con el claro objetivo de olvidar.  
  
Escuchó las respiraciones de sus compañeras antes de salir.  
  
No presentió que una de ellas no dormía. No se percató de que Parvati Patil tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.  
  
Se sentía como la primera noche que había salido al escuchar la música. Sin sueño y con un montón de ideas amontonándose en su cabeza. Se sentía fugitiva, presa de la noche, curiosa.  
  
Ahora todo había cambiado mucho, demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo lo había alterado todo.  
  
No podía pensar que otra persona, no muy lejos de allí, en esa misma oscuridad, sentía algo parecido, y, que pocos anocheceres atrás, esas cosas no podrían haber ocurrido ni en los más bellos sueños.  
  
De nuevo en la oscuridad, se perdía, no sabía dónde estaba.  
  
Solo caminaba, y caminaba, sintiendo el frescor del viento en su rostro, con esa leve satisfacción que por más que quisiera, no le bastaba.  
  
Intentó dejar la mente en blanco y solo caminar, mirándolo todo, pero era imposible.  
  
De pronto, un miedo irracional se apoderó de ella. Una luz débil titilitaba a unos pasos. Se estremeció. No, no podía ser él, había tomado el camino contrario. Entonces, ¿qué era aquello? ¿Filch? No, se oirían los pasos, algo, y a su alrededor solo se oía el silencio. ¿Algún otro alumno? ¿Por qué no?  
  
¿Y si la descubrían? Pero, ¡ella era una prefecta! Su deber era velar por el orden y la seguridad. Suspiró. A pesar de todo, continuó andando, tenía una certeza, un extraño presentimiento.  
  
Mientras más se acercaba, la luz más iba remitiendo. Hasta que terminó de apagarse.  
  
Al verlo, se horririzó, un grito repentino se exsaló en su garganta. No pudo evitar gemir asustada.  
  
Frente a ella, alto e impetuoso, la figura de Draco Malfoy, se alzaba imponente.  
  
Hermione sintió angustia. ¡¿Qué era aquello?!  
  
Pero, al mirar a aquellos ojos grises, se llevó una sorpresa. No, esos no eran los ojos que ella recordaba. Recordó a Draco tocando al piano, "Lucía", recordó entonces su mirada, recordó la mirada del pianista al descubrirla, al ver su rostro, recordó la mirada de aquella misma mañana...no, esa no era la mirada de Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera del pianista.  
  
El pulso le temblaba, sin embargo, levantó despacio la mano y la aproximó hasta la piel pálida del Slytherin. Sus dedos casi le tocaban cuando, los empujó un centímetro más y tocó la superficie. Los apartó veloces. Frío, helado, duro, cristal.  
  
Volvió a fijarse en él, su gesto, no era arrogante pero, sin embargo, tampoco estaba lleno de sensibilidad como la noche anterior...¿Qué era aquello?  
  
Arqueó una ceja y, no muy convencida, volvió a acercar la mano. Esta vez, le rozó los labios, no, la prueba definitiva estaba allí. Helados, duros, no...ese no podía ser Draco Malfoy.  
  
Parecía que se encontraba ante una estatua dura y helada, un bloque de hielo.  
  
Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, lo observó desde lejos. Más atrás, más atrás...  
  
Se maravilló, la luz volvió a aparecer, iluminando su rostro sorprendido, y aún lo estuvo más cuando la luz se apagó. Un breve destello plateado había aparecido en el cuerpo del chico. Aquello era...¡un reflejo! Lo que tenía delante solo podía ser...  
  
- Un...espejo.  
  
Lo era, y lo que en él estaba, era el reflejo, el reflejo de Draco Malfoy ante un espejo.  
  
Pestañeó, nada convencida. Y volvió a mirarle. ¿Quién era aquel? ¿Draco Malfoy o su pianista? ¿Quién? Por primera vez, tuvo dudas, no, definitivamente, aquel no era ni uno ni otro. Solo una mezcla entre ellos.  
  
Conservaba el talante Malfoy, ese aura de grandeza, esa fuerza, esa seguridad en sí mismo y en el mundo, eso que lo caracterizaba.  
  
Pero por otra parte, no era el mismo de siempre, no, no era solo la mañana, conservaba cosas de la noche. Aquella mirada de peligro, aquel gesto, aquel comportamiento..  
  
Dudoso, fiero, aturdido, perspicaz...Ahora no estaba segura de nada, de absolutamente nada.  
  
Lo miró por última vez, huiría de él. Lo sabía, lo había descubierto hace poco, pero, ahora lo sabía con absoluta certeza.  
  
Aquel vuelco al corazón cuando le había visto lo confirmaba. Lo que más temía, su pesadilla, se había hecho realidad. Lo sabía.  
  
Se había enamorado de su peor enemigo.  
  
Regresaba, cabizbajo, cansado y aturdido. La noche había caido, y él con ella.  
  
Aún tenía la melodía en el cerebro, aún tenía las palabras enlazadas a su voz. Tenía miedo de ella, que confesaran lo que intentaba esconder.  
  
"Yo no quería quererte" "Y no lo pude evitar" "Creí poder defenderme..."  
  
Entornó los ojos. Solo había una cosa ahora...Ella. Solo ella y la noche que empezaba a dormitar. Solo ellos, solos.  
  
"Yo no sé mi amor, qué hago buscándote" "Si te gano, pierdo libertad"  
  
Caminó, rumbo a las mazmorras. En dirección contraria a su tesoro. Solo con ella en la mente, como algo perpetuo.  
  
"Guardo en silencio mis versos" "Despídete sin voltear" "Porque al besarte me pierdo"  
  
Se revolvió el cabello, suspiró. Todo estaba demasiado entrañado.  
  
De pronto, vio de lejos una luz resplandeciente. Levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja, preocupado.  
  
Él no debía estar allí, no, no debía. Por muy prefecto que fuera, por muy Sly...No, él no debía estar allí, podrían descubrirlo.  
  
Sin embargo, tragó saliva y avanzó con una seguridad falsa. Con la mirada alta y el gesto orgulloso.  
  
Dobló la esquina y miró fijamente a su alrededor, nada. Siguió andando, la luz se había extinguido.  
  
Y se paró, algo no encajaba. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su izquierda. Fijó sus ojos grises en lo que tenía delante. Su propio reflejo, en completo estaba paralizado. ¿Qué significaba aquello?  
  
Avanzó y lo miró de nuevo. Aquella no era la cara...Sacó la lengua para comprobarlo, nada, su reflejo continuaba en el mismo estado. Arrugó el ceño.  
  
¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? ¿Un espejo con un reflejo raro de sí mismo?  
  
Sintió curiosidad e hizo un ademán de tocarlo. Alzó la mano y lentamente, acercó sus dedos al cristal donde yacía su figura.  
  
Casi lo rozaba, cuando, de pronto, empezó a borrarse su rostro, su túnica, hasta no quedar nada. Solo una sombra.  
  
Seguía en la misma postura cuando, la sombra empezó a moverse a través del espejo.  
  
Abrió la boca asombrado y, más aún lo iba estando a medida que una nueva imagen iba formándose.  
  
Unos pies pequeños asomaron por el pie del espejo; a continuación, la tela de un vestido, un camisón. La tela caía e iba componiendo una figura.Las piernas, las caderas, la cintura...Era una mujer.  
  
Llegó hasta la altura de los senos y aparecieron dos brazos medio cruzados, cogiéndose uno al otro. Unas blancas y cortas uñas se deslizaban por unos dedos delicados en un brazo familiar.  
  
El chico parpadeó, sin poder creerlo.  
  
El vello rubio se le rizaba en los brazos. Y a medida que iban subiendo, se convencía aún más. Un cuello alto dejaba entrever un poco de piel en su escote. Un pequeño lunar en el lado derecho, un gracioso lunar fugitivo en su piel tersa.  
  
Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Una barbilla ardiente, que germinaban en unos labios rojos, entreabiertos, con un ligero aspecto a deseo, unas mejillas coloreadas de rosa; algunos mechones castaños cayendo en el rostro de la chica.  
  
Recordó el olor de su pelo, pareció respirarlo allí mismo.  
  
Y de pronto, como dos estrellas, sus ojos. No cabía duda, era ella. Aquella en la que había pensado toda la noche, aquella, dueña de cada uno de sus pensamientos y anhelos.  
  
Miró la profundidad de sus ojos almendrados, marrones, sus largas pestañas, entornándose. Observó que estaban un poco rojos, observó su gesto, era triste. La observó y sintió una opresión en todo el cuerpo, como si quisiera saltar y capturar esa imagen para siempre.  
  
Estaba bella a pesar de la tristeza, bella a pesar de que no irradiaba una sonrisa feliz en sus labios. Para él estaría bella, aún llena de lodo, aunque la cara le hubiera explotado en erupciones de acné, aunque vestiera una túnica con el escudo de gryffindor, aunque fuera una sangre sucia...seguía siendo terriblemente hermosa.  
  
La miró, pestañeando, sintiendo el movimiento del mundo a su alrededor, como todo transcurría con la velocidad esfumante de la noche.  
  
Había sufrido mucho esa noche, eso era lo que iba a rematarle. Ella, de nuevo, tan presente...  
  
Su imagen en el espejo. El espejo de su alma.  
  
Dudó entre marcharse o acampar delante de su imagen y velarla lo que quedara de penumbra, hasta que todo se hundiera en el abismo.  
  
Su corazón lo deseaba pero sabía que no podía. Sabía que no debía. No, no debía ni podía hacerlo.  
  
Se apartó unos pasos y su mente le gritó que volviera junto al espejo.  
  
Suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose adolorido y cansado. Bajó la mirada y clavó la vista en el suelo. No debía levantarla hacia ella.  
  
Caminó lentamente, dándole la espalda al reflejo pero, no pudo aguantar y se giró, para verla de nuevo. Hermione no se había movido, nada había cambiado.  
  
Cerró los puños y volvió a darse la vuelta, convenciéndose de que no debía darse la vuelta. Se paró, no una, sino más veces. Y en cada detención, volvía a decirselo, volvía a aceptarlo.  
  
Ya había caminado lo suficiente pero, siguió sin volverse.  
  
Sin embargo, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera encontrado nada.  
  
El reflejo de Hermione Granger había desaparecido.  
  
La tenía ahí, tan cerca, la podía tocar, la podía sentir...pero en realidad estaba muy lejos de él.  
  
Ese sentimiento que inundaba su corazón, ese amor frenético que sentía por su mejor amiga, eso, le atormentaba, cada vez más.  
  
La anhelaba en cada parte, en cada segundo, en cada trozito de su piel. La amaba como quizá no amara a nadie. Con algo inmenso que le mataba.  
  
Recordó el calor del beso en su mejilla, aquella tarde, antes del castigo de Snape. Recordó lo feliz que había sido, solo porque ella le había dado un simple beso en la mejilla. El símbolo más básico de la amistad.  
  
La conocía desde seis años casi, y nunca hasta ese momento, se había dado cuenta cde lo que le importaba en verdad. Hasta ahora.  
  
Se incorporó levemente de la cama. Sus compañeros aún dormían.  
  
Corrió un poco la cortina, sin dejar que la luz penetrara en la habitación y se asomó por ella, viendo al sol, tímido, que empezaba a vislumbrarse en el cielo.  
  
A pesar del invierno que llegaba, el sol les daba una tregua.  
  
Se terminó de poner en pie y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió del cuarto, entornando la puerta.  
  
Caminó por el pasillo para el lado contrario a la salida, en dirección a las duchas.  
  
Hermione le atormentaba. Hermione, recién despierto, había amanecido con él.  
  
¿Dormiría ella? Seguro. Cuánto hubiera dado por verla, aunque solo hubiera sido un instante, mientras durmiera. Cuánto por observarla tranquila, serena, en el más profundo de sus sueños.  
  
Con esa imagen, llegó a los baños.  
  
Cogió aire y abrió el grifo de una de ellas. El sonido del agua cayendo comenzó a oírse, detenidamente, escuchándose el caer rutinario de las gotas, una tras otras.  
  
Un pequeño vapor se comenzó a levantar por el servicio que ahora contenía un aire caliente y humeroso.  
  
Se quitó la camisa azul oscura, de pijama, que llevaba puesta. Se rascó en el cuello y caminó un poco, deshaciéndose de los pantalones.  
  
Se sentía metido en esa vaporosa humedad, se sentía bien. El rostro de su amor oculto, volaba por todos lados, en cada gota, en cada molécula de oxígeno e hidrógeno, ella estaba allí. Y si no en cada parte, sí en su mente.  
  
De pronto, se tropezó con un cristal colgado de la pared, que le devolvió su aspecto mañanero.  
  
Ronald sonrió al verse fugazmente y luego, volvió a mirarse, más detenidamente, acercándose al espejo.  
  
Se vio las pecas, esparcidas por toda su cara, sus ojos azules como el cielo, aún legañosos y cansados por el sueño acumulado, su pelo rojo fuego, totalmente desordenado después de la pelea con la almohada. Él, su cara, su reflejo.  
  
Entonces, se fijó más en sus ojos, ¿qué le estaban diciendo? ¿Qué tenía sueño, quizá? ¿Qué no quería tener clases? ¿Qué estaba pensando en ella?  
  
Pareció como si una cara nueva, sonriente, pasara de repente por el espejo. ¿Eso era la confirmación? Se estremeció.  
  
Era en Hermione en quien pensaba.  
  
Miró al suelo, evitando volver a mirarse.  
  
¿Quién era el verdadero Ronald Weasley?  
  
Un gryffindor, pecoso, pelirrojo y con no mucho dinero. De numerosa familia, prefecto por casualidad, amigo del gran Harry Potter, guardián en el equipo de quiddich...Sensible, cabezota, simpático, sencillo, simplemente él.  
  
Pero, ¿quién era estando con ella? ¿Quién quería ser?  
  
Ojalá pudiera ser un gran héroe para ella, sin pecas ni cabello rojo, con dinero, con una familia normal, prefecto merecido, que el grande fuera él, que fuera el buscador del equipo, la gran estrella. Seguro de sí mismo, conquistador nato, atractivo, inteligente...Simplemente, alguien que no era Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione era muchas cosas que él nunca llegaría a ser. Ella era lo más cercano a la perfección que existía. Era la chica perfecta. Perfectamente correcta, perfectamente inteligente, perfectamente hermosa, perfecta...simplemente perfecta.  
  
Entonces, miró con furia a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Miró furibundo al chico pecoso que lo miraba desafiante.  
  
Y cerró el puño, golpeando el lavabo con fuerza. El sonido del golpe resonó entre la caída de las gotas de agua en la ducha.  
  
Respiró gravemente, apretando los dientes, sintiéndose insignificante en ese mundo, insignificante en Hogwarts, en su hogar, en cualquier sitio...Sintiéndose nada para nada, ni nadie.  
  
Se tragó las lágrimas. Debía de ser fuerte, nada de debilidades, nada. Él era fuerte y debía demostrárselo a él mismo y al resto.  
  
Ese mismo día, iba a comenzar. Se acabaría el tonto Weasley, iba a surgir Ronald Weasley, iba a demostrarle a todo el mundo lo que en realidad valía.  
  
Nada de dejarse humillar ni utilizar, por nada...por nadie...  
  
Terminó de desnudarse y se dispuso a meterse en la ducha que ardía ya.  
  
Giró y miró por última vez a su reflejo, desafiando al espejo.  
  
Se despidió de su amiga que minutos después, se besaba sin pausa con un chico de su mismo curso.  
  
Agachó la cabeza. Al ir caminando por el pasillo, saludó a algunos conocidos, nada importante.  
  
Al fin llegó al Gran Comedor, observó las mesas de los profesores, a los Huffelpuffs, los Ravenclaws, los Slytherins, y por último...su mesa, Gryffindor.  
  
No levantó la mirada, más que para ayudarse a sentarse y empezar a desayunar.  
  
Algunos compañeros charlaban de cosas triviales, reían con las primeras bromas de la mañana. Ella se limitaba a revolver los cereales que engulliría casi sin ganas.  
  
Luego, en las clases, la llamarían por su apellido, la someterían a alguna prueba o le pedirían alguna respuesta y...ya está.  
  
Una más en una larga lista de alumnos y alumnas, una más en aquel mundo mágico, lleno de talentos y artistas. ¿Quién era ella? Una más.  
  
Ni más alta, ni más guapa, ni más lista, ni más tonta, nada...más que ninguna otra. Siempre habría otra que a igualara, que la rebajara, o que la superara. Siempre.  
  
Y eso sería así...nunca cambiaría.  
  
Con una mirada furtiva, que nadie percibió gracias al silencio de la pelirroja, dirigió sus ojos castaños al extremo opuesto de la mesa. Suspiró, algo aliviada.  
  
Él estaba allí, como siempre, medio sonriente, medio dormido, medio despierto.  
  
Sonrió al pensarlo. ¿Qué pasaría por su mente? ¿Qué pensaría el gran Harry Potter sentado en su silla, riendo con sus amigos?  
  
Una bola de cereal se encajó en su oreja. Dio un pequeño grito que sus compañeros acompañaron con carcajadas.  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño y se empezó a quitar los restos del cereal, desganada.  
  
De pronto, al volver a mirar furtivamente, se sintió hielo, se sintió ardiendo, sintió todos los estados alterados en su interior. Todo estallando.  
  
Unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, casi por casualidad, habían caído en los suyos. Todo casual, todo demasiado hermoso para ser cierto.  
  
Sintió un nudo apretado en su estómago. Nada de mariposas, nada de corazones ni vuelos, todo mentira, solo un dolor intenso que no paraba.  
  
Se puso un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja y entornó los ojos, coquetamente. No, ella no era así. No era tímida, al contrario, ¿por qué fingía?  
  
Al dirigir de nuevo su mirada furtiva, la de Harry Potter, no continuaba clavada en ella.  
  
Uno de tantos sueños que vienen y van...uno más.  
  
Al terminar de desayunar, Parvati se metió en el servicio, para acicalarse.  
  
Se arregló un poco su cabello negro, peinándoselo con los dedos y atándoselo con una pequeña cinta roja en una colita entre sus mechones lisos.  
  
Se observó de nuevo, reflejada en el espejo.  
  
Su maquillaje estaba donde debía estarlo. El rímel en sus pestañas, el lápiz de ojos, provocando una sombra misteriosa en sus párpados. El colorete aplicado en su justa medida, dando la impresión de que en realidad era la pura piel de la gryffindor. Los labios coloreados de rosa oscuro, perfilados en rojo, con una pizca de brillo labial.  
  
Guapa, con aquel rostro y aquel cuerpo. Podría tenerlo todo pero, en cambio, no tenía nada, ¿por qué?  
  
Se miró de nuevo. Era mucho más hermosa que ella. Por supuesto. ¡Quién lo dudaba!  
  
Ella conservaba el alo de misterio que Hermione nunca podría tener. Tan seca, con esa cara lavada, con esos poros tan abiertos, aquellas cejas sin depilar, aquellos labios sin brillo, aquellos pómulos gruesos pero graciosos. Simple.  
  
Se alejó un poco y volvió a observarse. Era guapa, claro que sí. Y tenía un buen cuerpo. Todo donde debía de estar. Todo en proporciones equivalentes, más o menos. No se podía quejar. ¿Y ella qué? Mucho menos pecho, el trasero más respingón, los muslos más gruesos...buah, ni punto de comparación.  
  
¿Y cómo vestía? Sosa. Hasta el último botón de la túnica. Parecía una monja.  
  
De pronto, Parvati parpadeó. ¿Qué hacía?  
  
Suspiró y se sentó frente al espejo, mirándose.  
  
Aquello no importaba. Quizá fuera más guapa, quizá. Pero, también era Brad Pitt mucho más guapo que Ronald Weasley, y, ella estaba enamorada de el segundo.  
  
También era más inteligente Einstein y ella estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley.  
  
También era más poderoso Merlín, y ella estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley.  
  
También, pero nada importaba. Aunque se hubiera encontrado con el hombre más guapo, inteligente y poderoso del mundo, ella siempre hubiera preferido a Ron.  
  
La odiaba. La odiaba. ¿Por qué ella? ¡Por qué? La odiaba. La odiaba con toda su fuerza. Ojalá muriera, ojalá nunca hubiera existido Hermione Granger.  
  
Parvati Patil volvió a mirarse en el espejo y, ahogó un gemido.  
  
No, por supuesto que no deseaba la muerte a nadie. ¡Qué tonterías decía enfadada!  
  
Sonrió levemente. La clase estaría a punto de empezar. Se levantó.  
  
Volvió a mirarse, perfecta, todo correcto. Suspiró.  
  
Aunque el espejo le devolviera la imagen correcta, no era correcta, tenía demasiados errores.  
  
El niño que vivió, el gran Harry Potter, el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, aquel que venció al que no-debe-ser-nombrado. Era él.  
  
Suspiró profundamente.  
  
A pesar de que era fuerte, se sentía cansado.  
  
Dumbledore estaba haciendo investigaciones, lo había averiguado casi por suerte. Snape estaba más raro que de costumbre, siempre conjurando, siempre escapándose...  
  
Todo era un lío. Sabía que a su alrededor se cernía una conspiración y no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba.  
  
Muchos le habían expresado su admiración, su envidia, incluso. ¿Envidia? ¿Admiración? ¿De qué?  
  
¡Cuánto habría dado por ser un chico cualquiera del mundo! Pasar totalmente anónimo, cuánto habría dado por no tener aquel pasado, ni el futuro que le aguardaba.  
  
Sus padres, su familia, su vínculo más profundo, no existía. Su hogar, ¿qué hogar? Alguien que le besara por las noches, que le contara cuentos, alguien con quien desahogar sus problemas, contarle sus pesadillos, sus miedos, sus anhelos.  
  
En su infacio, nadie, siempre soledad.  
  
Todo podría haber sido distinto, y solo de pensarlo, una furia exorbitante se apoderaba de él.  
  
Podría haber tenido un padre y una madre que le cuidaran, padre y madre al que contar pesadillas, miedos y anhelos, con el que refugiarse, alguien a quien pedir un cuento, alguien a quien besar, alguien...  
  
Podría tener un olor que recordar. Podría tener incluso un hermano o una hermana, alguien con un vínculo de sangre irrompible.  
  
Podría ser solo un estudiante más en Hogwarts.  
  
Podría, podría.....Pero, no lo era. Era él, su nombre caía pesado sobre sus hombros. Harry Potter, ese era su nombre, y su destino ya estaba trazado.  
  
Caminó por el patio, en dirección a Herbología. De pronto, se cruzó con un pequeño charco que le llamó la atención. Se agachó y lo observó como si nunca hubiese visto uno igual.  
  
Un charco.  
  
En los bordes, algas y algún que otro insecto. Nada en particular especialmente llamativo.  
  
Sin embargo, vio su reflejo en el agua que se movía lentamente. Vio su reflejo, sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes reflejados en el agua, su cabello, su cicatriz.  
  
Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.  
  
Una pequeña alteración del agua hizo que se descolocara brevemente.  
  
Su imagen borrosa en un espejo que no era espejo.  
  
Sonrió quedamente y se levantó. Conocía su rostro y se conocía.  
  
Estaba cansado y harto de su nombre, de su pasado y de su futuro. De su mismo presente.  
  
Caminó en silencio.  
  
Debía aparentar ser lo que todos querían creer que era, todo aquello que formaba a un verdadero héroe: coraje, valor, destreza, fuerza...  
  
Debía pero, ¿podía? Suspiró. Sí, tenía que hacerles creer que no tenía miedo, que estaba seguro de ganar la batalla. Tenía que hacerselo pensar a los demás para así, pensarlo él también.  
  
Muchas veces, nos inventamos personalidades que aparentar.  
  
Aparentamos ser fuertes cuando en realidad, por dentro, estamos muriendo en un mar en llamas, aparentamos ser decididos cuando en realidad, estamos carcomidos de dudas.  
  
Aparentamos valor, a pesar de que el miedo nos invada, aparentamos indiferencia, aunque ello signifique nuestra vida.  
  
Damos una imagen al espejo, que no es la verdadera. Solo le damos la vuelta y nos colocamos la careta.  
  
Demasiadas máscaras invadían el mundo, demasiadas lo invaden.  
  
¿Por qué no decir simplemente lo que sentimos? ¿La verdad? Eso haría todo más fácil pero no, aguantamos nuestra carga, nuestro disfraz falso de persona.  
  
Miramos desafiantes a ese espejo que nos revela nuestro exterior, ¿qué importa que por dentro estemos muertos? ¿Qué importa? Si nadie lo sabe...si nadie lo ve.  
  
Miramos al espejo del exterior, ¿acaso no existe aquel que nos enseñe el alma? ¿Aquel que en realidad demuestre quiénes somos?  
  
Todo sería muy fácil...Todo, muy fácil, si hablamos con la verdad, y rompiéramos todos los espejos.  
  
La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño bruscamente y miró suspirando al cristal de su despacho de subdirectora.  
  
De pronto, el toque a la puerta la trajo de vuelta a su mínima despreocupación a la realidad.  
  
Se irguió arreglando su túnica y puso una mueca seria en su rostro con arrugas.  
  
- Adelante. - dijo con voz firme.  
  
En sus ojos se reflejaron una corta multitud de alumnos y alumnas. Eran los prefectos del año anterior que, debido a la indiferencia e inexpertitud de los actuales, seguían ejerciendo sus servicios a Hogwarts.  
  
Uno a uno, los prefectos pasaron a la sala.  
  
La profesora sonrió levemente al ver entrar a Ronald Wealey y a su niña preferida, Hermione Granger.  
  
- Buenas tardes, profesora. - saludó el pelirrojo.  
  
- Buenas tardes, señor Weasley.  
  
Esperó un saludo por parte de Hermione, saludo que no llegó. Minerva arrugó el ceño al observar que su alumna parecía triste y ensimismada. Algo común en cualquier adolescente pero que le sorprendía por provenir de Hermione.  
  
Los gryffindors se sentaron al lado de los huffelpuffs y Ron comenzó a charlar animado con Justin de...cómo no, quiddich.  
  
Y, de pronto, irrumpieron en la habitación, los únicos que faltaban. Hermione no volvió la cara, siguió mirándose las manos, jugando lentamente con ellas aunque, en su interior, algo le gritaba que le mirara, que buscara en él respuestas, que buscara ese rostro que el espejo le había mostrado en la noche.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson... - suspiró McGonagall. - Siéntense, por favor.  
  
Ambos Slytherins se colocaron en el extremo derecho.  
  
Hermione se taladraba la piel con sus ojos marrones, órdenando un poco de paz y razón a su subconciente.  
  
- Bien, - la profesora se aclaró la garganta. - esta es sólo una visita rutinaria en la que les vengo a avisar de la la pronta llegada de la navidad y con ella de las vacaciones.  
  
Vacaciones...pensó Hermione, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegaran, para poder sumergirse en ellas y no pensar. Buscarse alguna ocupación, algo en lo que Draco Malfoy no influyera en lo absoluto.  
  
- Mas, debido a lo antecedido en el año anterior, estas vacaciones serán más estrictas que nunca. Muchos se irán a sus casas y allí, no podremos protegerles, tan sólo sus familias. Pero para los que se quedan aquí, hemos organizado una serie de procedimientos para evitar que cualquier acto desagradable se pueda llevar a cabo.  
  
Un bufido sonó, procedente del rincón derecho. La gryffindor no parpadeó, mirando a la subdirectora. Sabía quien era el portador de aquello, era él.  
  
Las tripas se le revolvieron y sintió naúseas, se empezaba a sentir nerviosa, aunque no le hubiera visto, solo con saber que estaba allí.  
  
- Hogwarts está totalmente preparado para cualquier cosa. - afirmó tajantemente.  
  
- Yo no estaría tan seguro.  
  
Los ojos de la profesora viajaron veloces por la sala hasta posarse en una mirada gris que la miraba fijamente.  
  
- ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué duda tiene, señor Malfoy? ¿Acaso desconfía de la seguridad de Hogwarts?  
  
- Sinceramente, profesora. - dijo lentamente, paladeando las sílabas. - Sí.  
  
Se produjo un silencio incómodo, lleno de tensión que el mismo Malfoy se encargó de romper:  
  
- Si no me engañan los cálculos, profesora, hace cinco años, entraron intrusos a Hogwarts queriendo robar un tesoro, ¿cierto? Hace cuatro, una criatura desconocida secuestró a una alumna, ¿verdad? Hace tres, un asesino que había escapado de Azkaban, penetró en la fortaleza de Hogwarts...¿recuerda?  
  
Minerva tragó saliva manteniendo serenidad.  
  
Sin embargo, Ron sintió una furia que comenzaba a desatarse en su cuerpo. ¿Qué estupideces empezaba a decir el maldito de Malfoy? Deseaba romperle los huesos y la cara...  
  
Hermione seguía fría mirando al frente.  
  
- Hace tan solo dos, en el Torneo de los tres magos, murió un alumno. Gran seguridad, ¿fue hace poco, verdad?  
  
- ¡Basta ya!  
  
La voz clara y concisa de Ron Weasley resonó en las cuatro paredes y atrajo la atención de los prefectos y la profesora.  
  
- ¿Quién te has creído, Malfoy, para juzgar la seguridad de Hogwarts? ¡No sabes nada!  
  
- Oh, - rió Draco. - cállate Weasley, no hables bobadas. Es mejor parecer tonto que hablar y demostrarlo.  
  
- ¡Yo...!  
  
- Señor Weasley, Señor Malfoy, - esta vez fue Mcgongall quien intervino. - silencio los dos. No voy a tolerar que ponga en duda la seguridad de Hogwarts, señor Malfoy, tenga usted eso claro. Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo, téngalo por seguro.  
  
Draco miró al suelo sonriendo levemente, agachando la cabeza y moviendo las manos un instante antes de volver a recogerlas.  
  
- El motivo de la reunión es para solo decirles que sus guardias se cancelan. - suspiró la profesora. - Todas se cancelan. Ya no harán falta.  
  
Los prefectos se miraron entre sí, unos felices y dos, decepcionados y apenados.  
  
- Y, esta es la nueva noticia con la que deberán informar a sus compañeros. Está terminantemente prohibido, bajo pena de expulsión, salir de las salas comunes en toda la noche.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
La voz de Hermione Granger se distinguió con un tono de indignación y sorpresa. Unos ojos se fijaron en ella de reojo.  
  
- ¿En toda la noche?  
  
- En toda la noche, señorita Granger. Terminantemente prohibido.  
  
- Bajo pena de expulsión... - murmuró para sí misma.  
  
- Es de vital importancia que se lo comuniquen a sus compañeros de casa. Pueden irse.  
  
Los huffepuffs se fueron comentando, tras ellos, Pansy Parkinson, farfullando idioteces y Draco Malfoy, en silencio.  
  
- Vamos, Herm. - dijo Ron colocando una mano en el hombro de la castaña.  
  
- Ahm....ve saliendo, tengo que hablar con la profesora.  
  
Hermione se levantó de la silla. El pelirrojo asintió. La miró y le acarició levemente la mejilla.  
  
- Nos vemos luego.  
  
La gryffindor sonrió también.  
  
Los ravenclaws se fueron, despidiéndose de Mcgonagall y después, de la propia Hermione.  
  
- Profesora... - le susurró ésta.  
  
- Dígame, señorita Granger.  
  
- Respecto al proyecto que tengo que entregarle...¿Le importaría que se lo diese después de las vacaciones? He estado muy atareada.  
  
Minerva negó con la cabeza.  
  
- La comprendo, espero con ansia su trabajo.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Señorita Granger...yo también quería hacerle una pregunta.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Ha notado...últimamente, alguna irregularidad?  
  
- ¿Se refiere a algo en concreto?  
  
- En las guardias nocturnas.  
  
Hermione se estremeció y miró los ojos de la maestra. Se apresuró a negarlo.  
  
- Nada, todo está como siempre.  
  
- ¿Segura?  
  
- Sí, eso creo. ¿Lo dice por algo...en especial?  
  
- No, no.... - sonrió. - Es solo que...hace un par de noches creí oír...- rió. - bah, es una tontería.  
  
- ¿Algún ruido?  
  
- Música.  
  
- ¡Ah! Pues...ah, no he oído nada, profesora.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- A usted.  
  
Se giró, despidiéndose de la subdirectora cuando ella la volvió a llamar y añadió nuevamente:  
  
- Si oye algo extraño, no demore en decírmelo. Está en juego la vida de muchas personas.  
  
Hermione asintió rápidamente y, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose rastrera, salió de la sala.  
  
Caminó por el pasillo, las palabras de la profesora se repetían en su mente.  
  
Iba absorta, tanto que no notó como detrás del muro había alguien, una presencia que aprovechó su paso para abordarla.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
  
Se quedó paralizada, abrió la boca y pestañeó rápidamente.  
  
Ahí estaba, lo que había rehuído, estaba frente a ella, serio y ansioso, mirándola con ganas de su respuesta. A su mente volaron todas las noches, todas las canciones, todos los besos, todos y cada uno de ellos.  
  
No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle unos segundos e intentar apartarse de él.  
  
- Granger, ¿por qué?  
  
- Soy solo una sangre sucia, Malfoy, no tengo respuestas para todo.  
  
Malfoy apretó los dientes y, mirando para los lados, atrajo un poco más a Hermione, evitando así su escapatoria.  
  
- Ahora soy yo el que te pregunta a ti. ¿Quién eres?  
  
Hermione miró a Draco fijamente, después, agachó la mirada y sonrió.  
  
- Tu lo sabes.  
  
Con estas palabras, Hermione se soltó y se alejó unos pasos, frente a frente.  
  
A medida que se alejaba, su espejo, su reflejo, tomaba forma. Estaba justo delante de ella, mirándole sin pestañear.  
  
- No sé si se puede confiar en ti.  
  
- Eso, también deberías saberlo.  
  
No podía aguantar un minuto más la lucha, no. Se giró, dispuesta a marcharse.  
  
- Ven esta noche.  
  
Creyó que le faltaba el aire, repentinamente, que todos los suspiros se acoplaban en su garganta y que un alo de gemido quería salir pero, lo evitó, evitó cualquier movimiento.  
  
Y una sensación nueva que nunca antes había sentido, la cubrió.  
  
Comenzó a caminar, alejándose. La voz de Draco Malfoy volvió a oírse.  
  
- ¿Vendrás?  
  
Y no se detuvo, y se alejo. Sin dejar de oír la voz del Slytherin que le gritaba desquiciado:  
  
- ¡Vendrás?  
  
Pero él, ya debía de conocer la respuesta.  
  
¡ ¡ ¡ ¡¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡¡ ¡¡ Wolas! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
¿Qué tal estamos? Yo estresada, dentro de dos dias se estrena "HP y el prisionero de Azkaban", el viernes es la fiesta en mi instituto, ¡por fin vacaciones! L' amour s' intalle en me coeur! :D Sí!! Lo reconozco, buah, esto es horrible! Ya os contaré :P Más detalles en el próximo capítulo, jijiji.  
  
Bueno preciosas, pues, algunas duditas:  
  
1. Mcgonagall escuchó a Draco pero...no claramente, ella no está segura de lo que puede ser. No me montéis cosas, ella no sospecha de Draco ni de Herm, aún :P  
  
2. ¿Todos entendísteis la nueva norma? Según ella, si Draco y Herm salen por la noche y alguien los ve, no servirá ninguna excusa, serán expulsados. ¿Dejarán sus encuentros por la noche arriesgándose a eso?  
  
3. Buff, buff, pedazo de canción, ¿aclara cosas? Tú lo sabes! ! XD La canción se llama "No me quiero enamorar" es de Kalimba ;) super preciosa  
  
4. Y ya van 10! Madre mía! Me costó escribirlo, no tenía inspiración y la tenía en los peores momentos. :D  
  
5. En el capi 11....  
  
Una canción muy muy muy hermosa :)  
  
Navidad.  
  
Amor por todas partes.  
  
Y más lecciones de personalidad y moral ;)  
  
Solo espero que os siga gustando y agradeceros con todo mi corazón los reviews! 157, no me lo creo ni yo, he batido mi propio récord que estaba en 150 con "No es historia de amor" en 19 capítulos y este con solo 9 : Buah,....¡qué alegría! :D  
  
Bueno, ya me pongo pesada, aquí me despido y les prometo un siguiente capítulo muy....emocionante :D  
  
Muchos muchos besos y mil gracias a tods! ! !  
  
Os quiere:  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
Don't say you love me  
  
The Corrs  
  
We' ve done this once and then you closed the door  
  
Don't let me fall again for nothing more  
  
Don't say you love me, unless forever  
  
Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay  
  
Don't give me this feeling, i'll only believe it  
  
Make it real, or take it all away  
  
Lo hemos hecho una vez y tu has cerrado la puerta  
  
No me dejes caer de nuevo por nada más  
  
No me digas que me quieres, si no es para siempre  
  
No digas que me necesitas, si no te vas a quedar  
  
No me hagas sentir eso, yo solo lo creo  
  
Hazlo real, hazlo a tu manera 


	11. No tenemos tiempo

El pianista  
  
Aquí estoy con el capítulo 11! :) Espero que os guste porque está trabajado ;)  
  
Lo que quería pediros antes de nada es que, para leer este capítulo, consiguiérais una canción. Se llama "Encuentro con el alma" y es de Nacho Cano. Os servirá mucho para las primeras escenas, además de ser una hermosísima melodía ;) El disco es "El lado femenino" ;) Por si acaso no lo podéis bajar.  
  
Espero que la consigáis.  
  
Gracias de nuevo, nunca me canso de agradeceros, vuestras opiniones, e- mails y ánimos. Miles de gracias!  
  
A Luna (Ana) por todo su apoyo y mención especial porque gracias a ella "El pianista" tiene su propio banner ;) Qué podéis encontrar en mi página "Lira Garbo' Word" ;) Y además, por todos sus comentarios y ese apartado para "Lucía" :D Gracias!  
  
GRAN NOTICIA!  
  
Me han pedido por favor que deje "El pianista"...¡LO VAN A TRADUCIR A ITALIANO! Toy muy feliz :D Ya hasta en italiano y todo, jijij :D Ya os informaré ;)  
  
Reviews  
  
Taeko: Hola guapa! Jeje, me alegro de que te hayas decidido a ponerme un review. La verdad me hace mucha ilusión que la gente me de sus opiniones sobre como va el fic y si les gusta. :) ;) Pues la verdad que no escuché la canción esa :S Pero la buscaré :D Bueno, espero que te siga gustando. Un beso!  
  
Eledhwen Moonlight Spell: Wolas! Jeje, da igual :P Mejor tarde que nunca. Gracias! La verdad que me costó mucho escribirlo pero...valió la pena. Sí, entiendes lo de Draco ;) Además, Lucía es una canción muy profunda y hermosa, es comprensible que no quisiera demostrar lo que la canción le hace sentir, a Hermione. ;) Bueno preciosa muchas gracias y muchísimos besos!!  
  
Luna-wood: Hola preciosa! Gracias :) La canción es super linda, me la recomendaron y me quedé prendada de ella y, a Draco le venía de perlas ;) Pues sí, esa es la nueva regla, lo que quieren evitar es que los alumnos puedan estar en peligro pero...a Draco y a Herm no les hizo mucha gracia :P Ya se aclarará todo, solo ten paciencia, si todo de golpe se descubre, ¿qué gracia tiene? :PMuchos besos y felices vacaciones a ti también!  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola mi niña preciosa!!!Jeje, ¿un moño con las pinturas plastidecor? ¡Qué me vas a inventar más! XD Mi huertillo andante...Bueno pues, la verdad que fui un poquito mala con vosotras pero...¿qué os esperábais? Que Draco se declarara a Hermione ahí todo puesto...No pega ni con cola :P ¿Yo? ¿Qué se me nota a mí? Creo que estoy yo más tonta que ellos dos juntos XD No, el espejo no es de Oesed o Eriesed, es un espejo que se queda con las emociones de la última persona que pasa tras él. Bueno, jeje, ya veo que estás en "shock", no fue para tanto :P jejejje, bueno mi niña, que te quiero mucho, cuídate! Muchos muchos besos!!  
  
Lakesys: Hola preciosa! ¡Cómo me vas a parecer molesta con tus reviews! Si sabes que me encantan! :P A mí todo lo que sea hablar....bueno es :) Gracias! La verdad que el récord va a más y espero que mucho más :P Aunque yo me conformo con lo que he conseguido, hay que seguir poniendonos más metas! ;) Jajaja, bueno, el capi, sí, a mi también me entraron ganas de matarle...Es que no se aclara y...pasa lo que pasa...Jejeje, exacto, no es típico de Draco Malfoy incarse de rodillas y jurar amor eterno, no? :S Bueno, pues sí, la broma de los Slys, aquí ;) jejejeje, pues sí, ¿Irá Herm? ¿Quién sabe? Ánimo! Que para las vacaciones queda poquito! Muchos besazos!!!  
  
Blakis girl: Hola linda! Jeje, me alegro de que estés emocionada! Bueno, ya me puse en marcha para buscar algo de ese grupo, aunque no te prometo nada, lo voy a intentar por todos los medios ;) Bueno nos vemos pronto, (espero) Muchos besos!!  
  
Galadriel Malfoy: Hola guapa! Muchas gracias! ;) Ahora que tengo vacaciones, actualizaré más ;) Y tranqui, te aseguro que sufrirás mucho hasta saber qué ocurrirá con Draco y Hermione :P Jeje, muchos besos!!!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola cariñooo! Jejeje, gracias! Jajaja :D Por todo! :P Bueno, pues no, no eres repetitiva, ¿y si hay algún capítulo que no te gusta, eh? Entonces tendrás que cambiar el "Te ha quedado muy bien el capítulo" y a mí me dará un ataque! ! JEje, así que procura no cambiar :P Yo te ayudaré :P Bueno, ¿verdad? Uff, yo estaba también sonriendo...ahí, ahí...los hombres también tiene que suplicarnos :D Aunque sea Draco Malfoy ;) Bueno, Ginny/Harry...la verdad es que inicialmente yo solo me iba a basar en Hermione y Draco pero...la verdad es que, sin secundarios, un fan fic..es muy triste :P Si te soy sincera, lo estoy pensando..¿a ti te gustaría? Por curiosidad Bueno preciosa, nos vemos! Muchos besos!  
  
Amy-lee-malfoy: Hola guapa! Aquí estamos, con el calor del veranito y las vacaciones! Yu-hu! ;) Ok, ¡qué ff no pueda contigo y te tenga aquí en cada capi, eh! Jeje, por un capítulo no pasa nada, me alegra que te acuerdes de mí! ;):D Qué bien que te gustó! La verdad es que me gusta tratar lo mismo con distintos puntos de vista, me ayuda mucho para que la historia sea más compleja, y a la vez, más divertida. :)Sino sería un poco repetitiva... Sí, todas nos hemos sentido muchas veces como los personajes. Tan tristes como Parvati..o Ginny..tan ilusionadas como Herm y a veces decepcionadas...presionadas como Harry...en fin..¡bendita adolescencia! Muchas gracias! Yo pongo todo mi empeño para que el fic prospere! Espero que se note y os guste ;) Ah! ¡Duele el amor! Ya lo tenía pensado, of course! Claro que la voy a poner! Tu idea es muy buena...lo que ocurre que en estos próximos capis, no podrá estar pero...a ver si la puedo meter por ahí! ¿Vale? ;) Muy buena idea! ¿Tienes algún fic? Sino...tienes muy buenas ideas, deberías escribir algo, me encantaría leerlo ;) La peli estuvo muy bien! Lo que pasa que se comen algunas partes importantes :( Pero de las 3, a mí es la que más me gustó. ¡No te pierdas! Un besazo enorme!  
  
Hitomi Felton: Hola guapetona! Gracias! Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo...si algo te importa, tienes que arriesgarte por ello ;) Jejjee, sí, sí...emocionante y...¿qué piensas, pervertidilla!? jejje XD, como sea lo mismo que yo!jejeje, un besazo preciosa!!!  
  
Lora chang: Hola guapa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Pues sí, metí muchos sentimientos...quería que conociéseis los puntos de vista de todos porque...así se comprenderá también la historia, a los personajes, y todo lo que la rodea ;) Pues sí, han sido drásticos respeto a las salidas por la noche porque...más vale una expulsión que una muerte, ¿no? Ellos quieren reunirse pero...arriesgan mucho.. Draco no hay quien lo entienda...primero le dice que no quiere verla más y ahora le dice que por favor vaya...XD que chico! Bueno, los espejos, según yo, han estado siempre en Hogwarts..Es un espejo que demuestra las emociones del último que ha pasado por él. Yo sostengo la teoría de que Draco pasó para ir al piano, triste y confuso y luego, él vio a Hermione nerviosa y apenada. ;) Si tienes más dudas, pregunta, no te cortes! Muchos besos!!  
  
Jenny/Jade: Hola preciosa! Olé por ti! De nada! ;) Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara! A mi estilo...¿eso es bueno o malo? :S No sé si fiarme :P Bueno...está por decidirse si habrá o no fiesta pero...eso es lo que se intentará :D Ya ve! Cómo olvidar que el amor está en el aire! Como olvidarlo! Mi posteo..buah...¿yo que soy, eh, eh? (A) Un angelito! :D ;) Te quiero mucho primita!!!Muchos besos!!  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Hola preciosa! Que bien verte por aquí! No importa ;) , sabemos que a veces lo pone difícil y por eso tiene más mérito el review! Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! Un poco loco el capi, sí que estuvo :P EL espejo ;) Sí, pobrecito Ronnie...está enamorado de Herm. Es difícil mandar en el corazón, y él, por eso, lo tiene difícil, si ama a una persona que no le corresponde,...¿cómo corresponderle a otra que no ama? ¡Qué líos! Draco siempre será Draco...No sé qué decirte...aceptar que quiere a Herm? Mmm...medio medio..Jeje, sí, Mcgonagall escuchando a Draco, ya para terminar XD Pues sí...Draco está que no sabe lo que hace...primero le dice que no vaya, ahora le pide que vaya...¿se aclara?:S Jeje, el esperado beso! No sé, no sé...difícil...:P siempre digo..."Nada es imposible" :) Gracias! ¡Tú si que eres preciosa!De nada por los reviews en tu fic, me gusta mucho ;) A ver si pronto actualizas, que ardo en deseos de leerte! Jeje, sí, Draquito tiene un poquito (porque nunca le daremos la razón, jiji XD) de razón...en Hogwarts a pasado de todo pero...sigue siendo uno de los lugares más seguros XD Ahí sigue en pie! Bueno preciosa!!Muchos besazos!!Cuídate!  
  
Hermone-Malfoy: Hola guapa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Wou! Un novio pianista! Yo quero! jejejejeje. ¿La banda sonora del piano? :S ¿Puedes concretarme un poquito más? ;) Bueno, pues aquí tienes, jeje, con mas intriga :) Un besazo!!  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola mi niña preciosa! ¡Sí! Qué bien que te gustó! Uff, sí, la parte del espejo es super profunda. Quise plasmar lo que hay en mis pensamientos sobre la falsa moral de las personas, las mentiras, las caretas y los disfraces...y fue difícil...Es algo con lo que convivimos día a día, incluso en un mundo mágico se vive con ello. Mi pluma, jiji, la plumita mágica ;) No sabes lo feliz que me haces :) ;) Ya sabes que soy la "Reina de la intriga" ;) Sino, no soy yo. Y no estoy dispuesta a dar un reflejo engañino al espejo :P jeje, muchísimos besos!!  
  
Flor malfoy: Hola preciosa! ;) Tranquila, no pasa nada ;) A ver, el espejo no es como Eriesed o Oesed, es distinto, es un espejo que plasma las verdaderas emociones del último en pasar por delante suya... ;) Es un espejo con doble cara, totalmente distinto de los espejos XD (que lio me hago yo sola) :D Bueno, ¡celebro que te guste! Que siga así! Un besazo! Pd. Espero tu actualización ;)  
  
Hermone-Malfoy:Hola preciosa! Jeje, sé que tardé...:( Sorry. Bueno, ¿cada cuánto se suele escribir? Yo creo que cada autor tiene su ritmo, a mí no me gusta tardar y ya ves...este capi tardó bastante. También depende de tu propia situación (Estudios, viajes...etc..) de tu estado de ánimo y del propio fic pues hay escenas más difíciles que otras y...se te atrancan...jeje, así que...anímate y escribe fics! Un besazooo!  
  
Annie Ryddle: Hola preciosa! Gracias, muchas gracias. Celebro que te guste mi historia! :D Y mi manera de escribir ;) Bueno, a mí Parvati no me parece muy descarada ni aventada ni nada...es más, la veo tímida en los libros (aunque apareció poco) pero con Harry en el baile, la ví una chica muy normal... :)Sí, Parvati no es mi favorita pero...la prefiero antes que a Cho Chang (vomitiva XD)jeje, bueno linda, gracias por el review y muchos besazos!!!  
  
Mali-chanG: Hola linda! Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! Bueno, la inseguridad te gusta! jeje, me alegro que lo digas. He leido fics y he pensado...¿qué edad tendrán los autores? Yo tengo "la edad" de los personajes y creo qe más o menos, tenemos problemas comunes. Creo que todos sabemos lo que duele el amor no correspondido, lo que es el odio hacia un enemigo, la sorpresa, la tristeza y la alegría inexplicable. Y sobre todo, la inseguridad, el miedo.. ;) Bueno, qué charla! jeje, bueno, espero que te siga gustando preciosa! Un besazo!!  
  
Annie Malfoy Merodeadora: Hola guapa! Me alegro! ahora sabrás si va o no....jejeje. Ya verás la nochecita...:p jeje, sí, vi la peli...me gustó aunque, incomparable a los libros. espero que te siga gustando, un beso!  
  
Univelli: hola preciosa! jeje, me alegro! jejeje, gracias de verdad, espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando. muchos muchos besazos!!!!!!  
  
Icee Queen: hola guapa! de nada, tu historia me gustó mucho y te merecias el review. espero que te siga gustando y no es ninguna molestia para mí. un besazooo!!!!  
  
Leonysse Weasley :hola linda!!! gracias por tu apoyo! espero que te siga gustando. un besazooo!!!!!  
  
MARINABLACK : hola preciosa!!! gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho que te guste el fic!!!este capítulo te gustará. un besazooo!!!!  
  
Polly: hola!!!!!! me alegro que te guste el fic! no quiero decepcionarte, espero que te guste! un besazo!!!  
  
Sak :hola guapa!!!!mu bien y tu???espero qe bien! claro que me acuerdo de ti!! a ver si seguimos hablando. que bien que lunita te pasara las canciones!!!bueno, muchos besos!   
  
11. No tenemos tiempo  
  
El árbol luchaba por su vida que estaba ya sentenciada. El guardabosques con su hacha, de un golpe, cortó su tronco. Cayó desplomado como un animal herido emitiendo un lamento que murió con él.  
  
Sus hojas triangulares se tiñieron del blanco de la nieve al ir arrastrándose por los suelos nevados del jardín.  
  
Poco a poco, envueltos en el frío que acaecia en el duro invierno que daba paso a la navidad, fueron llegando a la entrada de Hogwarts.  
  
Algunos alumnos congregados en las puertas, saludaron a Hagrid que les devolvió el saludo soltando una de sus grandes manos enredadas en el tronco.  
  
Los pasillos muy poco poblados, fueron fáciles de traspasar e incluso las escaleras giratorias. El guardián iba raudo cargando el símbolo que sería clave en aquella blanca navidad.  
  
Llegó al fin a su destino, casi vacío exceptuando algunos estudiantes y algún que otro profesor. Entre ellos, el profesor de encantamientos.  
  
El árbol se irguió magistralmente en el centro del Gran Comedor. Sus hojas tilitaron y los copos de nieve que quedaban, cayeron al suelo en un vuelo suave hasta descender y perderse en las alfombras de Hogwarts.  
  
Flitchwick se bajó del asiento donde yacía sentado. Hagrid se despidió de él con una inclinación.  
  
El profesor se plantó delante del árbol y, con un movimiento de varita, unas pequeñas bolitas brillantes aparecieron, volando en el aire de la sala. Las colocó y, de momento, hizo aparecer más adornos.  
  
El maestro suspiró, desganado y miró hacia un lado.  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a una Gryffindor.  
  
- Señorita Granger... - la llamó con gestos.  
  
Hermione levantó la mirada, posada en ningún lugar y, mirando al profesor, fue hacia él.  
  
- ¿Podría...terminar con esto? - le preguntó con tono de ruego.  
  
La prefecta dudó pero finalmente asintió y aceptó.  
  
Con un gracias, Flichwick se marchó, dejándola sola ante el árbol.  
  
Sacó la varita y, frunciendo el ceño conjuró unas coloridos fosforecentes que colocó en los laterales. Siguió subiendo y bajando los cascabeles de navidad que producían sonidos dulces y graciosos al chocar.  
  
Hermione sonrió. Iba a conjurar el hechizo para la estrella central.  
  
De pronto, una música suave se coló por sus oídos. Era un sonido celestial de violines, quizá trompeta, flautas y...de fondo...un piano.  
  
Sin embargo, no podía ser él. No, él no.  
  
Cerró los ojos mientras oía la melodía de fondo. Era bella.  
  
La estrella fugaz ascendía lentamente en dirección a lo más alto. Manejaba la varita con el pulso algo temblaz mientras alzaba el brazo y con él la mano.  
  
Una pequeña brisilla se colaba por la rendija de un ventanal.  
  
La música se hizo más profunda y, repentinamente, unas voces extrañas comenzaron a cantar algo sin mucho sentido para ella. Parecía un villancico antiguo. Como el canto de un coro.  
  
Las notas se mezclaban con los instrumentos y el piano seguía sonando como el más importante de todos, tras la suavidad y elegancia de un violín y un grupo de flautines. Y muy al fondo, una trompeta tocaba en ciertas ocasiones.  
  
Las voces iban a corde unas con otras, en la misma sintonía todas a la vez, produciendo un momento mágico y especial.  
  
La estrella tocó el firmamento y brilló en todo su esplendor, alta y hermosa.  
  
Sus palabras llamaron a más y más adornos que decoraron el árbol haciéndolo aún más fuerte y maravilloso. Brillaba con la luz propia de la estrella blanca.  
  
Las voces parecían ir apagándose aunque su sonido seguía oyéndose.  
  
Entonces, creyó sentise teletransportada muy lejos de aquella realidad, lejos del salón, para ir a la suya, a su realidad. Su sala oscura, los destellos de la cálida luz de la vela fugitiva, el ventanal cubierto de estrellas sin luna, las paredes calladas ocultas del secreto, la música en cada uno de los rincones, las alfombras tersas y aterciopeladas y, al fin, en el centro, brillante como aquella estrella...ambos, él...acariciando las teclas como a un ser humano...  
  
El sueño parecía ir desvaneciéndose al ir silenciándose la música. Quería pedirle que siguiera sonando, que no apagara su murmullo. Pues las nubes de recuerdos, aquellas nubes de caramelos y azúcares, se desintegraban poco a el sueño que acaba...creyó caer y vacilar...  
  
Pero, no pasaría, algo estaba allí para evitarlo. Lo sintió fuerte y seguro, agarrándola hasta la muerte, creyó ver su sonrisa, sentirlo de nuevo, estaba allí, podía sentirlo...  
  
Abrió instintivamente los ojos y vio la verdad.  
  
Los brazos estaban agarrados a su cintura, certeros, sosteniéndola. Sonrió ampliamente y volteó veloz.  
  
Los ojos marrones se clavareron en unos iris que no tenían otro color que el del propio cielo, azules como el mar.  
  
- Ron...  
  
Su sonrisa fue opacada por la del pelirrojo que ahora era amplia mientras la suya empequeñecía hasta convertirse en un estirar de labios.  
  
- Te caías.  
  
- Gracias. - dijo mirando de nuevo al árbol.  
  
El gryffindor lo miró también.  
  
- Gran trabajo.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Ronald Weasley sentía que todo temblaba en su cuerpo. Cuerpo libre que era incapaz de manejar.  
  
Sentía que estando al lado de Hermione perdía todas las facultades, la razón, la calma. Que todo su ser era invadido por un colapso, que se le nublaban los sentidos, que ya no sentía nada, ni sabía nada, que perdía el control de todo, solo porque estaba a su lado.  
  
El corazón desembocado le latía precipitado en el pecho, al compás con su respiración y los nervios que intentaba disimular con una falsa tranquilidad.  
  
Y entonces se dio cuenta, casi por descuido, que entre sus manos aún sostenia la cinturita de la gryffindor. El labio inferior le tembló sin querer, intentando evitar que eso le ocurriera al resto de su cuerpo.  
  
Rápido, la soltó. Ella siguió sonriendo levemente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Para ella era algo "normal". Ron era su amigo desde hacia seis años y entre ellos había confianza, complicidad de amigos, algo que era grande y hermoso, un tesoro.  
  
Lo que no sospechaba era que para el pelirrojo, todo era distinto.  
  
El no quería solo su amistad, sino algo más...  
  
- ¿No tenías entrenamiento? - preguntó Hermione dulcemente.  
  
Su voz parecía un hechizo, ¿cómo podía existir en el mundo una criatura como ella? Hermosa, lista, dulce, tierna...¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan perfecta?  
  
- Ah....es que...- rodó los ojos pensando la excusa. - Me duele un poco...la mano. Sí.  
  
- ¿Sí? ¿Dónde? A ver si va a ser grave y...Ron, que con lo que tu eres....a ver...déjame...  
  
Había un tono de preocupación en sus palabras que enseguida alteró más la delicada salud cardíaca del pelirrojo. Los ojos de la morena brillaban y de pronto, buscó su brazo y lo tomó observandolo despacio.  
  
- ¿Te duele...aquí? - preguntó sencillamente tocándole por debajo de la muñeca.  
  
Ron negó con la cabeza e intentó pensar en otra cosa perdiendo su mirada entre los adornos coloridos y fugaces que adornaban el árbol. Pero era imposible.  
  
- ¿Aquí?  
  
Sintió un escalofrio al sentirla avanzando en su pulgar y apretándolo ligeramente esperando su respuesta.  
  
- No, un poco más a la....derecha.  
  
Los músicos continuaban la melodía y desde el fondo se oía como un sonido celestial.  
  
- ¿Es...aquí?  
  
- ¡Ah! - chilló mentiroso. - Sí, me duele un poco.  
  
Hermione arrugó el ceño e hizo un mohín con los labios.  
  
- Que raro. No es una fractura. Quizá te has dado un golpe con algo.  
  
- Sí, probablemente.  
  
Quería salir corriendo y no irse jamás de su lado. Cuanto la deseaba y cuando quería huir de lo que sentía, escapar a enfrentarlo.  
  
- Eh...esto..tengo que...irme. Quiero...descansar.  
  
- Yo también quiero. - suspiró Hermione. - Ya casi termino.  
  
- Pues...a..adiós.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
Con todo el peso de su alma, volteó y sintió miedo. De todo. Y se fue con miedo, miedo más grande a paso, a que algún día, por cualquier circunstancia de la vida...perdiera a ese ser que tanto amaba.  
  
Gregory Leiber aspiró el humo de su cigarro y con de sus gruesos labios apareció un aro gris.  
  
Murray observaba a su compañero y sonreía mirando al vacío perdido, con su colilla en la boca.  
  
Los cinco Slytherins estaban sentados en unos sillones verdes, puestos en círculo. Todos pensaban y pensaban, dándoles vueltas a descabelladas ideas sobre lo que podían hacer.  
  
De pronto, rompiendo su calma, una furia repentina golpeó la puerta de la sala entrando como un torbellino.  
  
- No vienes de buenas, veo. - bromeó Rick Davis.  
  
El rubio que acababa de entrar fulmió al chico con su mirada de hielo y caminando en dirección al sillón del medio, que estaba desocupado, se sentó con las piernas abiertas y asco dibujado en la cara.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? - dijo Zabinni mirándolo con pizca de ironía. - No me digas que alguna te ha dado calabazas...  
  
Las serpientes comenzaron a reír al unísono. Entonces, Draco le miró y habló como si escupiera:  
  
- Cállate Zabinni. No tienes ni puta gracia. - dijo con desprecio.  
  
Murray y Leiber se miraron arqueando sus cejas oscuras.  
  
Leiber tirando su cigarro al suelo y pisándolo con el zapato, se dirigió a Malfoy:  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Unos mal nacidos... - masculló apretando la mano en el apoyabrazo.  
  
- ¿Gryffindors? - apuntó Murray.  
  
- Lo fueron en su día.  
  
Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró.  
  
- No tienen suficiente con sus ridículas normas que ahora encima, prohiben salir de noche.  
  
- ¿Qué? - soltó Rick con asperación.  
  
- Lo que oyes. Como pena de expulsión.  
  
- Bah, bobadas del chiflado de Dumbledore... - rió Leiber.  
  
- El defensor de los sangre sucia no dudará en echarnos cuando se le presente la oportunidad... - dijo Zabinni contrayendo la mandíbula.  
  
- Que se atreva... - dijo Crabble con miedo en la voz.  
  
- Cálalte. - farfulló Draco.  
  
Los Slytherins siguieron parloteando sobre el tema pero, dos seguían en silencio.  
  
Blaise Zabinni miraba al suelo con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- Chicos, silencio, creo que tengo una gran idea.  
  
Leiber levantó el mentón en señal de que hablara.  
  
- La broma perfecta para esos gryffindors.....  
  
Draco escuchó con atención. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...hasta que, recordó casi por casualidad, que en aquella casa que tanto odiaba habitaba ella. Que expulsaran a los gryffindor....a cualquiera...a todos...menos a ella...Hermione.....  
  
A pesar de los copos frágiles que caían desde el cielo, una mujer caminaba por los jardínes nevados de Hogwarts.  
  
Caminaba pensativa y algo melancólica.  
  
Ni un alma se veía por los alrededores, tan solo sabía que en el campo de quiddich entrenaba el equipo de gryffindor.  
  
Se abrazó a ella misma, apretando su túnica y tapándose parte de la cara con su bufanda de color rojo y amarillo.  
  
Por los rizos se colaron algunas ondas blancas que anidaron allí grácilmente.  
  
Y fue dejando su rastro con las pisadas en la nieve.  
  
Respiró profundamente y sintió la maldita sensación en su interior. La maldita sensación que la acompañaba a todas partes. Algo extraño, molesto incluso, que se hacía notar agitándose, corrompiéndola....y a cada segundo, en cada suspirar....él acudía a su mente voraz, devorándolo todo a su paso.  
  
No había hueco para ningún pensamiento más, él seguía imponiéndose como el más fuerte, el mejor... y por suerte o por desgracia...siempre ganaba.  
  
Y de nuevo se instaló en su cuerpo, de nuevo lo sintió, claro y distinguible entre todo. Como si hasta su boca estuviera sellada por su culpa.  
  
Draco Malfoy de nuevo.  
  
Con el tan solo pensar de su nombre, se estremecía y, sin darse cuenta, sonreía, como si fuera un secreto que la guardaba de todo. Un secreto hermoso, su secreto.  
  
Recordó los ojos del rubio, ¿le estaba suplicando? Se regocijó evocándolo. Sonrió de nuevo, nerviosa y sintió ganas de gritar, de hablar, de cantar...  
  
Que distinta era....qué falsa, qué cambiante. Como un un reflejo.  
  
Creyó oír una música lejana y elevó la mirada, cerrando los párpados mientras separaba los labios.  
  
"Mírame...."  
  
Soltó despacio el aire y sintió el embriagador perfume de aquel piano como si sumergido de las profundidades, emergiera con su canto.  
  
"Yo no sé si al fin...  
  
lograré encontrar...  
  
quién hay tras mi reflejo....."  
  
Paró y haciendo un mohín. Caminaba, con los ojos cerrados, apretándose fuertemente los brazos con las manos, intentando mantener la calma y no pensar en nada...pero era un deseo demasiado imposible.  
  
"Me marché...  
  
y mi corazón, quedó atrás..."  
  
Una niña cogía sus libros y los revisaba maquinalmente sola en una biblioteca. La nieve chocaba contra el ventanal y desde fuera le llegaron las risas de chicos y chicas que jugaban en el patio.  
  
Ella había huido de todo aquello, enterrándolo en lo más profundo, olvidando su corazón...dejándolo atrás en su marcha.  
  
"Lo que ves....  
  
es solo un papel....que representar...  
  
dime a quién puedo engañar..."  
  
Y lo era. Era solo un disfraz, una burda careta. El teatro que representaba demasiado bien, tanto que hasta ella misma terminaba engañándose, como al resto. El teatro con el que jugaba cuando todos estaban delante, matando sus sentimientos al mirarle, matando toda emoción, sabiendo que no debía, sabiendo que estaba prohibido...engañando a la gente, engañándose.  
  
"¿Quién hay dentro de mí?  
  
En un espejo me perdí..."  
  
Quién estaba dentro del cuerpo de Hermione Granger. Tal vez era su doble imagen, su mentira, y ella...su verdadero yo, continuaba perdido en lo más profundo de un espejo con el filo cortante que tenía el rastro del sufrimiento y las lágrimas.  
  
"Mi reflejo me dirá  
  
quien soy de verdad."  
  
Su reflejo, su reflejo que solo se veía en la noche, en el espejo que creaba el pianista. Solo él sabía quien era, y eran ellos mismos los que se obligaban a volver a actuar.  
  
" Y ahora estoy  
  
ocultando siempre mi corazón,  
  
y todo en lo que creo."  
  
Se mordió el labio y no pudo sino evitar que la lágrima que yacía en sus pestañas, se mantuviera allí unos pocos segundos más. La verdad era demasiado cruel a veces. En ese ahora, todo eran mentiras. Siempre ocultando la verdadera razón, siempre escondiendo su corazón para que nadie supiera el sentimiento enorme que en él había, en todas sus creencias, sus retos, sus fantasias, todo oculto...detrás de una cortina.  
  
" Pero sé, que detrás del velo,  
  
está la razon."  
  
Pero solo él sabía tirar de la cuerda y descorrer el velo que tapaba su rostro, su reflejo....  
  
" Y me amarás por lo que soy."  
  
Y nuevamente, sonrió, surcando la lágrima, saltando el muro de las lamentaciones y quedando frente a frente con el espejo.  
  
"¿Quién hay dentro de mí?  
  
En un espejo me perdí.  
  
Cuándo mi reflejo me dirá  
  
quien soy."  
  
Casi sin quererlo se clavó sus propias uñas en su piel, rogando ser fuerte y romper en mil pedazos el maldito cristal que la martirizaba, rogando a su rostro que fuera el verdadero y le dijera la verdad de su vida.  
  
" Debo disimular  
  
y cambiar la realidad  
  
mi reflejo me dirá....  
  
quien soy de verdad..."  
  
No, no quería...no quería disimular más. Romper las mentiras, decir la verdad de todo, y que su reflejo no la engañara más... Su voz se quebró.  
  
"Debo luchar hasta el fin  
  
y volar..."  
  
Luchar y no rendirse ante las adversidades. Hasta el fin para poder volar luego, muy lejos de todo, las apariencias y las mentiras...la oscuridad....  
  
"Y el sol quemará las sombras que hay dentro...."  
  
Abrió los ojos y al momento juró no llorar más. El sol volvería a brillar y la oscuridad se desvanecería.  
  
" Qué difícil es sentir  
  
ser fuerte y sobrevivir  
  
no voy a esconderme nunca más"  
  
Gritó, nunca más. Auque fuera difícil, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que seguir viviendo, a pesar de que aquel amor la destruyera por momentos, también era quien por momentos le aportaba la mayor felicidad.  
  
"No....más....."  
  
Poco a poco la presión que ella misma ejercía sobre su cuerpo, fue quedando en una leve tensión, tensión que ejercía su dulce voz mezclándose con las palabras.  
  
" No debo disimular  
  
ni cambiar la realidad....  
  
mi reflejo me dirá....  
  
quien soy de verdad."  
  
Se detuvo y sintió como el sentimiento seguía aflorando y como se empezaba a sentir tranquila.  
  
"Somos mi reflejo y yo....  
  
y lo que hay detrás...."  
  
Y sonrió....él estaba detrás, a pesar de todo....y su reflejo, algún día, le contaría la verdad, solo la verdad.  
  
Miró al cielo y siguió sonriendo. Se abrazó de nuevo, una brisa suave le dio en el rostro y no pudo hacer más que suspirar terminando su canción.  
  
Volvería a Hogwarts...quería aclarar las cosas....esa noche, mirarse y saber que su reflejo no mentía. Nunca más.  
  
La quaffle voló velozmente por el aire frío que llenaba Hogwarts de invierno, cayendo en dos manos enguantadas, las manos de Dean Thomas.  
  
El moreno viró sus ojos negros hacia su izquierda divisando a la pelirroja Weasley que se acercaba peligrosamente al aro que ese día nadie defendía.  
  
No dudó en pasarle la pelota que ella atrapó con destreza.  
  
Al paso le salió inesperadamente, Bruce Joel. Pero, a pesar de la sorpresa y la agilidad del chico, Ginny lo esquivó y toreándole, pasó la quaffle a su compañera Selina.  
  
El capitán gritaba a sus golpeadores que salieran al paso de loz cazadores para intentar arrebatarles la posesión de la pelota pero, todo esfuerzo fue inútil.  
  
Selina volvió a pasarsela a Ginny.  
  
Entonces, los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se posaron en el aro, en su forma, en su hueco. Dio un salto con su escoba, inclinándose. Se giró y con un impresionante disparo, anotó el punto definitivo.  
  
Ella y su amiga dieron un grito alegre y corrieron a chocarse las manos.  
  
Dean agitaba los brazos.  
  
- Creo que esto no es lo vuestro... - bromeó con Seamus y Bruce.  
  
- Ya basta, es bastante chicos...  
  
- Y chicas... - apuntó Selina con una mueca.  
  
- Y chicas. - corrigió Harry sonriendo. - Terminamos y con esto...el quiddich este año. Ganamos el partido contra Huffelpuff pero en el próximo año nos enfrentaremos con Slytherin...  
  
Dean se llevó una mano al cuello, divertido, riéndose diciendo de mentira que temía a la casa de las serpientes.  
  
- Y no pienso perder. - sonrió  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! - gritó Seamus.  
  
- ¡Feliz navidad!  
  
- ¡Feliz navidad!  
  
Los gryffindors se apresuraron a ir a los vestuarios. El último entrenamiento de aquel año. El tiempo corría demasiado a veces.  
  
- ¡Harry!  
  
El moreno que recogía sus cosas y se preparaba para irse, oyó como Selina lo llamaba y levantó la vista.  
  
- ¿A qué el disparo de Ginny fue genial? - sonrió la rubia.  
  
Movió sus iris verdes y divisó a la pelirroja. Se levantó.  
  
- Realmente bueno, Ginny, te felicito.  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
- Gracias....  
  
- Pero, - levantó un dedo. - si Ron hubiera estado allí...lo hubiera detenido.  
  
Ginny pestañeó analizando el comentario, abrió la boca.  
  
- ¡Bah! ¡Harry....! - suspiró Selina bajando los hombros.  
  
El capitán caminó alejándose de ellas.  
  
- ¡Harry!  
  
Se paró. Esa vez, fue Ginny quien le llamó. Iba hacia él.  
  
- A veces... - dijo a medida que se acercaba. - solo tienes una oportunidad.  
  
Su tono era meloso y suave. Harry revisó su mirada. ¿Qué señal mantenía oculta aquella frase?  
  
- A veces...o arriesgas, o no ganas.  
  
Se produjo un silencio mientras se miraban.  
  
- Gin, vamos.  
  
- Voy Selina. Feliz navidad, Harry...  
  
Ginny se fue dejando sus pisadas en la nieve marcadas.  
  
Harry se mantuvo allí unos minutos más, pensando en las palabras de la gryffindor. " Solo tienes una oportunidad y a veces, o arriesgas o no ganas."  
  
La observaba mientras regresaba, cansada y algo triste.  
  
Y él volvía a sentir en su garganta un nudo y en su estómago una gran presión.  
  
Intentaba calmarse, aparentar que estaba totalmente tranquilo. Se decía que nadie lo alteraría, ni la mismísima Hermione Granger.  
  
La sonrisa de los Slytherins se le vino a la mente. Sus cínicas ideas, sus planes malévolos.  
  
Al principio no le pareció mal la broma. Se regocijó pensando en las caras de los Gryffindors. Pensando en cuánto le gustaría ver a Potter, el gran Harry Potter, siendo expulsado de Hogwarts.  
  
Pero, de pronto, recordó... que esa noche era la última antes de vacaciones, que esa noche tenía una cita a la que no podía dejar de asistir...y...que Gryffindor era la casa...de..  
  
Tragó saliva.  
  
Hermione caminaba con los brazos cruzados, sujetándose la túnica, pegándosela a su cuerpo encogido por el frío.  
  
Draco se cercioró de nuevo de que nadie andaba por allí. La chica ya estaba casi al llegar a donde él se escondía. Contó hasta tres y, cogiendo aire, salió al paso de Hermione, apresándola antes de que le diera tiempo a gritar o a impedirlo.  
  
La espalda de la gryffindor chocó contra la pared y ésta abrió la boca con sopresa.  
  
- ¡¿Tú otra vez?! - soltó mirándole.  
  
- Baja la voz.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la morena quien empezó a sentir como el frío iba desapareciendo trayendo con sí un calor casi molesto en su labios, en sus manos, en su piel.  
  
No habló. No podía, temía decir algo que la delatara, que delatara lo que sentía, lo que fingía, lo que intentaba ocultar. Tenía que mantenerse en su pose.  
  
Arqueó una ceja.  
  
- No salgas esta noche. - dijo Draco velozmente.  
  
- ¿Qué? - exclamó ella con disgusto.  
  
- Júrame que no saldrás...  
  
- ¡Pero...! Primero me dices que no...luego que sí...ahora de nuevo que no....¡quién...!  
  
- Granger, por favor....  
  
Estaba llena de coraje. Su furia comenzaba a aumentar por segundos. Antes se había sentido satisfecha al verle humillado pidiéndole que esa noche fuera junto al piano. Había sentido una sensación de gusto enorme llenándole y ahora, de pronto, volvía a sentir el fracaso y la pena.  
  
"Por favor", ¿tanto había cambiado su relación? Draco Malfoy nunca cambiaría, siempre sería un rubio conquistador, Slytherin. Siempre la odiaría, ¿no?  
  
¿No?  
  
Casi sin darse cuenta, entreabrió los labios y en total silencio, aguantando cualquier sentimiento que intentaba salir a flote, a la superficie, fijamente miró las pupilas del pianista y sus ojos insconcientemente, brillaron.  
  
Draco se inclinó un poco y se frotó la frente con los dedos levantándose un poco el flequillo.  
  
Ambos se dedicaron una mirada sincera que ninguno supo cómo interpretar. ¿Duda? ¿Verdad? ¿Desnudez?  
  
- Te lo estoy diciendo por algo...no salgas....  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Hazme caso.  
  
- ¿Debo?  
  
- Debes. - dijo seguro.  
  
Hermione sonrió con ironía y luego endureció el gesto, casi molesta.  
  
- ¡Qué muestra me has dado? ¿Por qué debo fiarme de ti? Dame un motivo. No se me ocurre ninguno...  
  
- Porque estamos juntos en esto. - suspiró.  
  
- ¿Juntos....? ¿En qué?  
  
Sintió como su corazón daba un brinco y se le ponía en el cuello de su garganta. Anhelaba esa respuesta....anhelaba una razón, su contestación.  
  
- Juntos...  
  
El Slytherin apoyó una mano en la pared y pensó...después de hablar.  
  
- En este lio.  
  
Hermione calló y miró repentinamente al suelo.  
  
- ¿Te refieres al....?  
  
- Shh.... - Draco miró a los lados. - No lo digas.  
  
La morena cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los labios.  
  
- Dime por qué.  
  
- No puedo. - dijo con desesperación.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Hay demasiado en juego.  
  
- Esto no es ningún juego, Malfoy...dejó de serlo hace muchas noches.  
  
El silencio se apropió del tiempo, solo existían las miradas. ¿Para qué servían en aquellos instantes las palabras...? Sino para perder valiosos segundos en tontas explicaciones que no llegaríana ninguna parte.  
  
" Tu lágrima no cae,  
  
mi boca no se abrirá...  
  
No hacen falta las palabras,  
  
con tu mirada me basta"  
  
"Lo sé", se dijo a sí mismo. Su corazón lo tenía casi asumido, pero su razón no. Su orgullo se negaba a ver la evidencia, no, no y mil veces no.  
  
" Caminaré por la oscuridad....  
  
la luz, no estará.  
  
La alejo de mí, huyo de ella,  
  
huyo de mí, de la verdad....  
  
de nuestra condena. "  
  
- Granger, no salgas.  
  
Hermione volvió a reprimir pronunciar una frase.  
  
- Granger, hazlo.  
  
Negó con la cabeza.  
  
Malfoy suspiró y, agarró su mentón en un acto involuntario.  
  
Volvió a sentirse traicionado por su cuerpo al mirarla, sintió un temblor y vaciló.  
  
Podía sentir su respiración, su aire y su oxígeno, su misma fuente de vida.  
  
"Tenerte tan cerca...  
  
sentir el impulso por quererte...  
  
matarlo negándole el amanecer.  
  
Tenerte ahí, tan fácil, tan difícil,  
  
resistir la tentación  
  
de desvanecerme en tus labios "  
  
Y su piel quemaba, quemaba como el fuego al rojo vivo.  
  
Cerró los ojos y el puño. La dejó caer y se alejó con el dolor de su alma.  
  
No dijo nada más. Revisó nuevamente que no había nadie a su alrededor. La miró por última vez, pero ella a él no.  
  
Y tomó el camino contrario al que ella tomaría. Ella seguiría siendo una Gryfffindor y él un Slytherin.  
  
Su mente quería creerlo, su corazón lo sabía....sabía que lo haría.  
  
La cena transcurrió serena, con su habitual tono alegre. También con cierto alo fiestero, ya que, en tan solo unas horas, las puertas de Hogwarts se abrirían para dejar en libertad a los alumnos y alumnas que anhelaban frenéticamente volver a sus hogares.  
  
Con las vacaciones, también llegaba el nuevo año. Un año con nuevas emociones, nuevas pruebas, nuevos proyectos y aventuras, nuevas cosas para aprender de la vida.  
  
Mientras un preocupado Seamus Finnigan hablaba con el divertido Dean Thomas, Lavender reía con las bromas de un tímido Neville que comenzaba a relacionarse con la población femenina del colegio, con muy poco éxito sin embargo.  
  
Harry comentaba a un Ron ausente las nuevas tácticas de quiddich que tenía planeado para el regreso del equipo. Ginny se sonreía a sí misma evocando las palabras del capitán de Gryffindor y no podía dejar de sentir en su corazón un nudo, el mismo que seguía apretándose, el mismo que sentía desde hacia casi cinco años, ese amor que seguía "oculto" y que no veía final.  
  
Parvati, triste y pensativa, se decía a sí misma que aquella sería una de las últimas noches de ese año que se sentaría con él. Además, sus padres le habían mandado una carta en la que la obligaban a dejar Hogwarts a pesar de su rotunda negativa aunque su madre le aseguraba que tan solo sería para la cena de navidad. En su mundo, dedicaba miradas furtivas que hacia parecer casuales...el pelirrojo Weasley....  
  
Y ella, en su asiento, revolvía el pollo y los trozos de manzana asada. No podía dejar de oír la voz de Draco Malfoy advirtiéndola, pidiéndole que no saliera. Recordaba su tono serio, sus labios entrecruzados y sus ojos claros eternos....¿Debía hacerle caso? ¿Por qué? Ella misma lo había dicho, no le había dado ninguna muestra de confianza. Quizá al contrario....pensaba y pensaba...¿había alguna razón?  
  
No pudo evitar levantar la vista al escuchar unas risas procedentes de la mesa de las serpientes. Rick Davis sonreía ampliamente mientras Gregory Leiber y Michael Murray se pegaban amistosamente codazos.  
  
La prefecta frunció el ceño, asqueada.  
  
¿Qué era lo que se traían entre manos aquellos Slytherins?  
  
Sus iris marrones siguieron avanzando por la mesa. Su corazón dio un salto. Draco Malfoy, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, su pelo rubio levemente engominado hacia los lados, con su arrogancia y elegancia irresistible. ¿Por qué sentía todas esas emociones con solo mirarle?  
  
Hermione pestañeó varias veces y abriendo un poco la boca, se introdujo una fina rodaja de manzana entre los labios.  
  
La rubia Pansy Parkinson miraba descaradamente al buscador. Todo Hogwarts sabía que la Slytherin bebía los vientos por Draco y, también sabía, que el chico la despreciaba y no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso.  
  
Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, la gryffindor sintió como le latía la sien repetidas veces. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Celos de esa "cara de buldog"? ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido...quizá sí.  
  
¿Solo porque era Slytherin? ¿Porque compartía todas sus clases, su sala común, porque la puerta de su habitación estaba a metros de la suya? Bah...¿Porque podía hablar con él en público? ¿Porque podía mirarle, hablarle.....¡Sentir algo!  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella podía besarle sin impedimentos, por qué ella sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué?  
  
¿Por qué podía gritarle al mundo que era suyo y que lo amaba? ¿Por qué?  
  
La cuchara cayó ruidosamente en el borde del plato. Hermione se sonrojó e intentó borrar de su mente al pianista nocturno. Imposible. Apartó su mirada y se concentró en el plato.  
  
La sensación del hambre se había cambiado por la sensación de agobio, de calor y de sofoco. Quería correr y salir de allí.  
  
Deseaba tumbarse en la alfombra sedosa de la habitación escondida, entrecerrar los ojos mecida por el contoneo misterioso de las llamas de la vela, escuchar la música del piano...Solo quería eso.  
  
¿Qué secreto guardaba esa noche? ¿Qué entramado se tejía a sus espaldas en Hogwarts?  
  
Por mucho que le dijeran, su alma de gryffindor le impedía respetar la norma y cruzarse de brazos. Aunque el mismo Draco Malfoy se lo pidiera...tenía que salir esa noche y descubrir los secretos que callaba la oscuridad.  
  
El conseje caminaba lentamente por los angostos pasillos de Hogwarts. De su rugosa mano colgaba una lámpara de cristal con una vela que alumbraba el suelo. En él, su propia sombra y la sombra regordeta de la señora Norris, se entremezclaban reflejadas.  
  
Ambos avanzaban por las frías mazmorras, siguiendo su ruta nocturna de siempre, ahora, con más ahínco.  
  
Tenía ordenes estrictas. Si algún alumno osaba desafiar las reglas, la regla de no salir por los pasillos en la noche, automáticamente era enviado al despacho de Albus Dumbledore y de ahí, fuera de Hogwats.  
  
Filch observó con el ceño fruncido las armaduras solemnes que custodiaban las paredes junto con los retratos que dormían en silencio.  
  
Pasó de largo frente a un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad. Acto seguido, éste se abrió.  
  
Unos ojos verdes brillaron tras la rendija.  
  
Detrás suya, entre susurros, sus compañeros le indicaran que saliera ya.  
  
Rick, ágilmente salió y corrió sin hacer ruido, alejándose de las serpientes que se deslizaban preparando la trampa.  
  
Todos sonriendo, pero, en la oscuridad, unos ojos grises resplandecían vigilando.  
  
La luna lo había presentido antes de que ocurriera. Alta y hermosa aún seguía oculta tras unas pequeñas nubes grises que se movían suavemente al compás del tiempo.  
  
En la sala de gryffindor, los últimos leños ardían bajo las llamas débiles de la chimenea. Apenas unos rayos fugitivos de luz eran la única lámpara en la oscuridad.  
  
En uno de los sofás, abrazados, dos gryffindors dormían mecidos en las alas de Morfeo, como el resto de los leones, o mejor dicho, como casi todos.  
  
Envuelta en las sombras, una mujer encapuchada empuñaba bajo su túnica una varita temblorosa. Caminaba despacio, sin dudar y confusa.  
  
Eran demasiados los pensamientos que se mezclaban en su mente, le impedían el cansancio y el sueño, sabía que algo iba a ocurrir y sabía que no era nada bueno, debía evitarlo.  
  
El ojiverde sonrió al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
La señora vestida de rosa dormía apaciblemente echa un ovillo con la boca abierta. No por algo, era más de medianoche.  
  
Rick sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica con la sepiente sonriente en el escudo.  
  
Enseñó sus dientes sinuosos y agudizó la vista susurrando el hechizo adormecedor con consecuencias nulas hacia cualquier acto.  
  
El retrato se tiñó de un color transparente, hielo.  
  
Y, bajo un chirrido, lentamente, se abrió una fina rendija en él. El Slytherin dio gracias a Merlín y a sus maestros por sus trucos de magia negra.  
  
Susurró entonces el "Lumos" y apuntó hacia la pared lateral del pasillo.  
  
El mensaje fue acogido por los restantes miembros del grupo.  
  
La puerta estaba abierta y se cerraría con su orden. Rick había realizado su trabajo a la perfección, ahora tocaba la segunda fase, sacar a los gryffindors de la sala.  
  
Temblaba, y no por el frío de la noche, sino por el miedo que aumentaba y aumentaba en su frágil cuerpo.  
  
Apretó la mandíbula y sintió sus manos sudorosas apretando la varita.  
  
Oyó un leve chasquido y se giró veloz. Sus pupilas se clavaron el sillón donde Lavender y Seamus dormían. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se pintara en su cara.  
  
Aquella escena la enterneció, a ella, a la dura e insensible Hermione Granger.  
  
Era simplemente precioso verlos cogidos de los hombros y las manos en una caricia tan pura, compartiendo sueños.  
  
Y pensó....¿existiria esa escena de otra manera? Cambiando los protagonistas. ¿Qué tal si fuera ella quien estuviera acurrucada en su pecho? ¿Qué tal si sus piernas estuvieran enredadas en sus piernas? ¿Si sus manos se apretaran, si sus dedos se acariciaran? ¿Si sus respiraciones se mezclaran y sus cabellos formaran un manto de seda?  
  
¿No sería hermoso dormir junto a él? Caminar por el paraíso mismo, abrazándole, sintiendo el bajar y subir del aire por sus pulmones, la sangre acumulándose en su corazón por sentir su cercanía....  
  
Despertar, tenía que despertar. Aquello nunca ocurriría. No. Las cosas no podían cambiar tanto. No.  
  
Aún con la fantasia en su mente, levantó la cabeza y miró más allá.  
  
Nada, oscuridad y silencio.  
  
Algún grillo quizá en lo más lejano.  
  
No, aún no estaba loca. No aún.  
  
"No salgas, no lo hagas, por favor...".  
  
Creía oír su voz, sus palabras....su advertencia. ¿Debía confiar en él? ¿Por qué? A veces el amor no era suficiente....  
  
Zabinni conjuró el hechizo invisibilizador. Duraba poco, tenía que actuar rápidamente. Sabía qué hacer.  
  
Draco esperaba detrás de Leiber y Murray quien analizaban la escena con precisión.  
  
En su cuerpo un cosquilleo intenso y molesto le apretaba. Ella, ella...oh, ¿dónde, cuándo....?  
  
¿Le haría caso? No, estaba claro y por algo estaba allí aunque intentaba hacerse creer que al final, la morena entraría en razón y olvidándolo todo, no saldría.  
  
Blaise atravesó el retrato helado de la Dama Gorda con una sonrisa maligna. Era invisible a la pupila humana, por apenas minutos.  
  
Cuando pisó las losas gryffindors una sensación de triunfo invadió su cuerpo adolescente y, de pronto, al alzar sus ojos verdes, algo más lo invadió.  
  
No podía ser...  
  
Hermione suspiró. Seguía esperando a que algo ocuriera y nada ocurría.  
  
Y mientras tanto, no podía dejar de pensar en él.  
  
Una y otra vez recordaba su rostro, recordaba sus palabras...tantas...  
  
Por su mente cruzó la vez aquella....la primera vez, en la noche, en la que le oyó tocó, en la que lloró, la noche de Lucía, la noche de la verdad...  
  
Le ponía nombre a sus noches, pues cada una de ellas era especial, cada nuevo encuentro....en el que descubría algo más, alguna sorpresa con la que quedar boquiabierta.  
  
Ya no le sorprendería nada, o eso pensaba.  
  
Cuánto quería correr a la habitación y escucharle cantar y tocar el piano...otra vez...  
  
"Si alguna vez amé...si algún día, después de amar, amé.....fue por tu amor..."  
  
Entre versos algo saltó, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y de pronto, quiso gritar y no pudo, algo le sellaba los labios.  
  
Seamus dio un pequeño ronquido.  
  
Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.  
  
Sentía una presión horrible al taparle la boca. Sentía el frío, sentía el miedo...  
  
Entre la oscuridad, la luna se asomó, tímida pero, bastó para iluminar la presencia maligna que apresaba a la gryffindor.  
  
Iluminó solo parte de su cara, blanca como la piel de un muerto y sus ojos verdes, brillando llenos de malicia.  
  
Como la serpiente que era, se acercó al oído de Hermione, rozando con sus finos labios el lóbulo de su oreja.  
  
- Hola preciosa.  
  
Sonriendo sopló sin moverse y entonces, la mordió.  
  
Hermione gimió.  
  
Zabinni observó a los dos gryffindors en el sofá.  
  
Con su otra mano empuñó la varita y la colocó en el cuello de la prefecta.  
  
- No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir...  
  
Lentamente soltó la boca de Hermione y cogió con fuerza su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Se puso de pie, despacio, sin soltarla.  
  
Hermione temblaba de miedo y rabia.  
  
Zabinni la apretó aún más acariciando subiendo la mano descaradamente con intenciones obscenas.  
  
Se sentía atrapada, temerosa, en verdad. La varita no se apartaba de su garganta y la mano la tocaba sin objeciones, a pesar del asco y la repulsión que aquello le provocaba.  
  
Zabinni la empujó al bajar un escalón y la punta de la varita se le clavó en el cuello, haciéndole daño.  
  
El Slytherin sonrió al notar el impulso en la chica y abriendo los labios se acercó al trozo descubierto de cuello y hombro y lo mordió.  
  
Hermione se revolvió y entonces la varita se clavó aún más en su cuello, casi ahogándola. Gimió de nuevo embriagada de dolor.  
  
Faltaba poco para que el hechizo desapareciese y aún menos para que la segunda parte del plan comenzara a dar sus frutos.  
  
Pero, nadie había contado con Hermione. Eso cambiaba un poco los planes.  
  
- Joder cómo tarda... - se quejó Murray.  
  
- Tranquilo Mich, - sonrió Leiber. - la espera valdrá la pena.  
  
- El efecto del hechizo debe estar a punto de acabar.  
  
Draco mantenía la calma a pesar del volcán que ardía en su interior. Sabía con certeza absoluta que algo estaba ocurriendo y eso lo mataba.  
  
No pudo evitar apretarse las manos y éstas crujir.  
  
Gregory Leiber lo miró de reojo y asintió.  
  
- Te gustaría ser tú el que estuviera ahí. - le susurró.  
  
El rubio le miró fijamente. Leiber arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Fue a Zabinni a quien se le ocurrió, algún premio se merecía. - dijo en tono de consuelo.  
  
- Ya. - masculló Draco.  
  
- Después de esto... - rió Murray. - no déjare de adorar a ese cabrón.  
  
Draco apretó el puño. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro?  
  
- Pero de todas formas, - continuó Leiber. -tú sigues siendo mejor que él, Malfoy.  
  
El buscador se sobresaltó. ¿Leiber diciéndole aquello? Aquel er su último año en Hogwarts, sí, pero, de todas maneras, era demasiado extraño.  
  
- Y eso, Zabinni, no lo entiende. Pero...esa es la verdad...Nunca podrá ser cómo tú...  
  
- ¡Eh!  
  
Los tres volvieron las cabezas. Había sido Crabble el que señalando hacia el retrato, había pegado un breve grito.  
  
Murray le pegó un puñetazo.  
  
- ¡Gilipollas! - susurró con aire enfadado. - ¿Qué pasa por tu diminuto cerebro?  
  
- ¡Blai...Blaise! - acertó a murmurar.  
  
Fue ahí cuando los tres se fijaron en el retrato.  
  
- ¡Lo he visto!  
  
- ¿En su forma normal? - preguntó Leiber.  
  
Crabble asintió.  
  
- Un poco raro, la verdad. No parecía él...  
  
- Eso no puede ser. Aún quedan... - Murray consultó su reloj.  
  
- Veinte segundos. - se adelantó Draco.  
  
Y después de acabar sus palabras. Sucedió.  
  
Explotó en la sala común de gryffindor junto con un leve grito de los Slys.  
  
Murray, Leiber, Crabble y Goyle corrieron en dirección contraria, listos para preparar la trampa, cruzar las escaleras e impedir cualquier salida hacia abajo.  
  
Estaban atrapados.  
  
Sin embargo, Draco corrió en la otra dirección. Solo tenía una cosa en la mente, "Hermione".  
  
Sentía la varita, el punzón clavado en su garganta. Su respiración entrecortada, su temblor, su pulso.  
  
Y en su oído, la risa apagada de Blaise Zabinni.  
  
- Oh...Granger...esperaba ansioso este momento... - dijo sonriendo.  
  
- Cabrón... - murmuró Hermione buscando alguna salida.  
  
Zabinni seguía apretándola, le dolía la cintura y la tripa. Las manos del Slytherin la ultrajaban intentando violar el velo de su cuerpo.  
  
De pronto, la escena cambió. Estaban en los baños.  
  
La boca pegajosa del Sly volvió a morder su cuello, ella se revolvió y la varita volvió a clavarse.  
  
- Granger...estate quietecita...o vas a acabar peor que tus amiguitos... - rió.  
  
- ¿Qué dices?  
  
- Van a estallar y a quedar como ratas en una jaula. Pero tú...tú estarás mejor aquí, solita conmigo.  
  
Tiempo. No tenía tiempo. Tenía que escapar. "No salgas"  
  
- Zabinni... - susurró con un tono seductor.  
  
- Todo tuyo...  
  
- Antes muerta.  
  
No se lo pensó dos veces, dobló la rodilla y con el pie golpeó al Slytherin, con tan mala fortuna para él que, en su desprevenimiento, se olvidó de cuidar sus partes débiles.  
  
Y coincidió con el grito de Zabinni, un atroz estallido.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca.  
  
"No salgas por nada en el mundo" Maldita sea...Maldita sea...  
  
Corrió, tenía que alertar a los demás.  
  
Por detrás suya, los gryffindors salían disparados de su sala común. Sabía que Rick cerraría el retrato indefenso y que los leones no podrían bajar hacia el gran comedor.  
  
Filch, que ya estaría haciendo su ruta en la zona superior después de las mazmorras, oiría el estruendo y se creería que, efectivamente, había alumnos despiertos.  
  
Con la casualidad de que una panza de gryffindors nocturnos estaría deambulando por los pasillos sabiendo la nueva y estricta norma de por ningún motivo abandonar las salas comunes.  
  
Un plan perfecto. No había escapatoria.  
  
Tendría que haber corrido a las mazmorras junto a los demás pero, daba igual todo en esos momentos.  
  
Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que impedir que Filch o cualquier maestro la encontrara.  
  
A la mierda todo, pero ella no, no, ella no.  
  
Repentinamente, al cruzar una esquina, un bulto chocó contra él.  
  
La sujetó de los hombros.  
  
- ¡Granger! - gritó mirándola.  
  
Hermione se asustó y, reaccionó.  
  
- ¡Maldito capullo, maldito cabrón! - le gritó pegándole en el pecho. - ¡Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo has podido!  
  
Draco miró a los lados.  
  
- Vamos. - la cogió de la mano.  
  
Hermione le soltó.  
  
- ¡Suéltame!  
  
- ¡Te dije que no salieras!  
  
- ¡Pero no me dijiste que querías ver a mis amigos expulsados!  
  
- No hay tiempo....Filch está a punto de llegar.  
  
- No me iré sin mis amigos.  
  
- Granger, escúchame...  
  
- ¡No Draco! ¡Te he escuchado bastante!  
  
- No tenemos tiempo...  
  
- Ayúdame a sacar a mis amigos de aquí...por favor...  
  
Draco se revolvió el pelo con la mano, desesperado.  
  
- Hay una entrada secreta a la sala común... - pensó veloz.  
  
- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Hermione angustiada.  
  
- Es un...muro, sí. - lo había visto en el mapa de su padre, el mapa de todos los pasadizos de Hogwarts. - Al lado del cuadro de "La victoria".  
  
Hermione asintió e hizo un ademán para irse. Draco la sujetó de la muñeca.  
  
- Yo distraeré a Filch y desbloquearé el hechizo del retrato. -dijo con la voz apagada.  
  
La gryffindor asintió nuevamente y se alejó corriendo.  
  
Draco cogió aire y corrió en dirección contraria.  
  
Oyó unos chillidos.  
  
Al cruzar la esquina, los vio. Sus amigos y compañeros, con pijamas y caras de dormidos y asustados, golpeaban impotentes el retrato congelado de la Dama Gorda.  
  
- ¡Harry!  
  
Hermione gritó. Él levantó la vista y al verla gritó su nombre y fue a su encuentro.  
  
- ¡Algo explotó en la sala común! ¡Todo estaba lleno de humo! - intentó explicarle su nervioso amigo.  
  
- ¡Salimos corriendo! - dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos.  
  
- Y estamos atrapados... - sollozó Lavender abrazada a Seamus.  
  
- ¡Las escaleras están bloqueadas! - dijo un alumno de quinto.  
  
- ¡Filch debe de estar a punto de llegar!  
  
- Nos van a pillar...mierda...¡nos expulsarán! - lloró Selina.  
  
Hermione alzó las manos y miró al niño que vivió.  
  
- Tenemos que ir hasta el cuadro de "La victoria". ¿Sabes dónde está?  
  
El chico negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Yo sí. - intervino la pelirroja Weasley.  
  
El capitán de gryffindor y ella se intercambiaron una mirada.  
  
- Entonces, Ginny, no hay tiempo que perder.  
  
- ¡Seguidme! ¡En silencio! - gritó haciendo señas.  
  
- Hermione, hay gente en el pasillo derecho... - se atrancó Harry. - Tengo que ir a....  
  
- Yo voy por ellos.... ¿Ron está allí?  
  
Él asintió.  
  
- Voy contigo.  
  
- No, vete con ellos, te necesitan más. El muro de al lado del cuadro, ése es un pasadizo hasta la sala común. Corre, ¡vete!  
  
- Herm. - le asió la mano y la apretó con fuerza. - Gracias.  
  
- No hay de qué. ¡Marchaos!  
  
Mientras uno de los grupos se iba hacia el pasadizo, ella se encaminó en dirección contraria. Sentía un nudo en el pecho pero...tenía que confiar en Draco. Había desconfiado demasiado tiempo.  
  
Sus ojos grises divisaron a un torpe Filch que se encaminaba hacia el lugar donde se concentraban todos los gryffindors.  
  
Murmuró un hechizo y, de su varita, una sombra oscura y alargada se proyectó en el suelo, en su dirección.  
  
La señora Norris maulló alertando a su dueño.  
  
- ¡Hay! - gritó Filch observando la mancha.  
  
El Slytherin movió la varita y con ella, la sombra avanzó misteriosamente.  
  
El conserje, tropezándose consigo mismo, casi se cayó.  
  
Draco siguió moviendo la sombra imaginaria por el piso y, tal y como había pensado, Filch siguió tras ella.  
  
Su corazón latía veloz. No, no quería utilizar magia negra, no.  
  
Entonces, nada de hechizos invisibilizadores, nada de marcas extrañas...¿qué podía hacer?  
  
Entonces, fugaz, apareció en su mente la clave. ¡El tercer piso!  
  
La sombra se plantó frente a Filch, que con una sonrisa la seguía. Entonces, se perdió entre las escaleras.  
  
- ¡Te caerá una buena, muchacho!  
  
El rubio suspiró, medio aliviado.  
  
Quedaba aún la segunda parte. Y rogaba al cielo por un poco más de tiempo.  
  
Los profesores estarían alertados de que había alumnos despiertos.  
  
Sentía el aire en su garganta, una asfixia que hacia que el cuerpo se le lanzara hacia adelante, que el corazón bombeara su sangre veloz, que sintiera ganas de llorar y gritar.  
  
El pasillo estaba oscuro. Vio la escalera, avanzó hacia ella y la tocó, la balanceó. ¿Qué clase de magia podía bloquear unas escaleras mágicas?  
  
"Magia negra"  
  
Caminó por un recoveco.  
  
- Ron... - murmuró moviendo sus ojos por toda la superficie.  
  
Nadie contestó. ¿Habrían encontrado ellos algún pasadizo?  
  
- ¿Ron? ¿Estás ahí? - volvió a preguntar.  
  
Al callar, de nuevo nada.  
  
Esperó quieta un segundo y entonces, se sobresaltó. Delante suya un chico caminaba empuñando la varita en dirección a ella.  
  
No divisaba sus rasgos.  
  
Tenía miedo.  
  
¿Sería Zabinni? Agarró su varita.  
  
- ¿Herm....Hermione?  
  
Aquella voz le era muy conocida.  
  
- ¡Ron!  
  
Dio un paso y entre la negrura, vio su rostro.  
  
Le abrazó fuertemente.  
  
- ¡Qué susto! ¡Creí que...!  
  
- Hermione, ¿dónde estabas? En la sala...  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé. - murmuró aún abrazada a él.  
  
Tragó saliva y se desprendió de su amigo.  
  
- Escucha, ¿sabes dónde está el cuadro de "La victoria"?  
  
- Ehm,... - Ron se rascó la nuca. - ¿ese que es un barco con el mar ardiendo....?  
  
- No lo sé. ¿Estás seguro?  
  
- Creo que sí...Los gemelos alguna vez me hablaron de él...pero...¿qué tiene eso que ver? ¡Hermione nos van a expulsar!  
  
- No si podemos evitarlo. - suspiró.  
  
Detrás del pelirrojo unas manchas oscuras surgieron de pronto.  
  
- Corre con ellos, es un pasadizo a la sala común.  
  
Ron abrió la boca asombrado y algo aliviado.  
  
- ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos!  
  
- ¡El cuadro de "La victoria"!  
  
Una avalancha de gryffindors corrió hacia atrás de nuevo. Bordeando por allí se llegaba antes.  
  
Entonces, Ron cogió la mano a la prefecta.  
  
- Vamos, Herm.  
  
- No, Ron, me quedo aquí.  
  
- ¡Qué dices! ¡Vamos!  
  
- Tengo que esperar....a una persona. - dijo mirando hacia el lado contrario.  
  
- ¿A quién?  
  
- Es muy largo de explicar. Mañana te lo cuento. ¡Corre con ellos! Toca el muro.  
  
- ¡Voy contigo!  
  
- ¡No, no puedes!  
  
Hermione le empujó indicándole que siguiera a los demás.  
  
- Estaré contigo enseguida. Por favor... - le rogó.  
  
Ron intentó hablar pero Hermione no le dejó. Se soltó de su mano y corrió hacia el otro lado.  
  
La vio marchar y, acto seguido, suspirando, siguió al grupo.  
  
- ¡Regenerum broken!  
  
Un choro de luz blanca golpeó el retrato que se iluminó.  
  
La escarcha pareció resbalar y rápidamente, desapareció.  
  
La señora gorda seguía durmiendo plácidamente, sin enterarse de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.  
  
EL rubio se llevó una mano al pecho y, de lejos, oyó como una puerta se abría.  
  
"Maldición"  
  
Se alejó de allí corriendo, sin saber hacia dónde iría.  
  
Iba absorto cuando, de pronto, chocó contra algo fuertemente, de lo que se agarró.  
  
Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor.  
  
- ¡Granger!  
  
Hermione respiró agitadamente.  
  
- ¡Viene alguien!  
  
- ¡Filch!  
  
- Peor aún. Lárgate a tu sala.  
  
- No.  
  
Draco la miró, nervioso.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Los pasos iban tras de ellos. No había tiempo.  
  
- Corramos.  
  
El pasillo oscuro en mitad de la noche no dejaba salidas a dos fugitivos.  
  
No se detuvieron hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.  
  
- Mierda. - masculló Draco.  
  
Hermione miró hacia los lados, sin ver más allá. Tenía miedo, cerró los ojos y suspiró sin poder contener el descontrol de todo su cuerpo.  
  
Draco y Hermione se miraron, sabiendo que estaban condenados si no hacian algo pronto. Desviaron la mirada que se clavó en las puertas que había a su alrededor.  
  
Dos clases selladas y un armario de escobas.  
  
El sonido de los pasos estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, presos en la oscuridad.  
  
Había que tomar una decisión rápidamente, quedaba poco tiempo, cada vez menos.  
  
Volvieron a mirarse, nerviosos, agitados.  
  
Draco se mordió el labio y cerró el puño.  
  
No había tiempo. No tenían tiempo.  
  
El Slytherin lo pensó una milésima de ese segundo traicionero. No se lo podía pensar más veces.  
  
El rubio cogió aire y entonces, una idea desesperada acudió a su mente. No dudó en actuar. Cogió la muñeca de la gryffindor, que dio un pequeño repullo y, con la otra mano, abrió la puerta del armario de las escobas.  
  
La empujó hacia el interior y, tras ella, se escurrió, encerrándose.  
  
Las pisadas ya habían doblado el pasillo.  
  
Dentro del armario, tan solo existía una rendija al final de la puerta, por donde un tenue alo de luz se colaba.  
  
Hermione se apoyó en la pared, respirando agitadamente, sin poder contenerse.  
  
Entre el poco espacio, Draco agudizaba el oído escuchando el tintineo de la lámpara de aceite.  
  
Su corazón furioso latía sin límite. Casi sin darse cuenta, temblaba.  
  
Entonces la oyó. Sus grises ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la negrura, centellearon. Podía imaginarla, aferrada a la pared, intentando apagar su respiración.  
  
Dio un paso al frente, a tientas, rozando una caja de cartón. Ella lo sintió y giró la cabeza. Vio lo que parecia ser la silueta de su figura.  
  
Y cada vez....estaba más cerca. Menos pasos para llegar a ellos.  
  
Sus piernas chocaron contra las piernas de ella. Creía que le temblaban las rodillas, sus pilares vacilaban.  
  
A pesar del miedo y la noche, un calor extraño parecía apoderarse de sus cuerpos. A pesar de todo, parecieron olvidarse de las circunstancias por un momento, y pensar solo en que estaban solos en la oscuridad, encerrados juntos.  
  
Se miraron, un pequeño puntito brillaba en el fondo de sus pupilas. La emoción crecía por segundos, junto con la angustia.  
  
No podían cometer errores.  
  
La cercanía los estaba desquiciando. Habían sido demasiadas las cosas compartidas esa noche, demasiadas emociones y sentimientos, y todo lo habían controlado pero la situación, se les había ido de las manos.  
  
Su mano temblaba pero, sin embargo, era más firme que la respiración de Hermione.  
  
Ella dio un respingo al sentir como la piel de su mano tapaba su boca y con ella los gemidos y jadeos que emitía con la emoción.  
  
Casi sin quererlo, se apoyó en ella.  
  
Eran decímetros lo que separaba a la profesora del armario. Había que aguantar, enfrentar hasta las últimas consecuencias.  
  
El cabello rubio cayó sobre el cuello de la gryffindor. Sintió un leve escozor, aún dolía el mordisco de Zabinni.  
  
Pero, sintiendo como el olor de Draco comenzaba a atravesarla, sus defensas se debilitaron.  
  
La luz se apagó de pronto. El tintileo de la lámpara seguía sonando. Los ojos de ambos se clavaron en aquel punto.  
  
Detrás de la puerta estaba la subdirectora, detrás de la puerta su futuro en Hogwarts.  
  
Apartaron la mirada de la puerta y, entonces, se miraron fijamente.  
  
En silencio, total silencio. Solo se escuchaba el borboteo de la lámpara.  
  
Fueron minutos de angustia pero, para ellos, pasó veloz, mirándose, todo se hizo eterno.  
  
Y casi sin darse cuenta, la luz volvió a ellos y poco a poco, la presencia se fue alejando, alejando y alejando....hasta no escucharse nada más que el movimiento de las nubes en el cielo.  
  
Ya había pasado....o casi.  
  
Lentamente, Draco quitó la mano que callaba a Hermione.  
  
Cogió aire y, apartándose unos pocos centímetros, habló bajito:  
  
- Maldita sea. - masculló.  
  
Su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad frenética alsentir su sola presencia. A tan poca distancia, sintiendo su olor a tierra, hierba y su siempre irresistible aroma a colonia cara...  
  
- ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?  
  
Sintió la velocidad del deseo más profundo apoderándose de ella.  
  
Quizá Draco lo presintiera pero, más probablemente, sintiera lo mismo.  
  
Hermione suspiró, entreabriendo los labios.  
  
Los ojos grises del Slytherin seguían fijos en los suyos.  
  
Y se clavaban como espinas en su piel, una tortura deliciosa, deliciosamente hermosa.  
  
- Porque... - susurró despacio. - yo siempre seré Granger y tú...  
  
No sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir aquell. El deseo, de nuevo, no daba paso a nada más.  
  
- ...tú siempre serás un Malfoy.  
  
Paladeando el aire y las sílabas, entre los escalofríos y el calor, el principio, ese frío sudor y ese sofoco molesto; ese calor que iba extendiéndose y crecía con las miradas, que vivía del deseo y la petición, de sus ruegos....ese calor con el que dormían, ese calor que no tenía nombre pero, que sus almas ya habían bautizado.  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos tras acabar su frase, sabiendo la locura que llegaba a continuación. Locura que era incapaces de detener. Sabiendo que estaba mal, sabiendo que no debían, no....pero...también sabiendo que solamente era eso lo que querían hacer.  
  
Draco tocó la mejilla de la gryffindor, ardía. Como su propia sangre, sangre que el corazón bombeaba rápido y loco.  
  
Suspiró, sentía que caía, sentía que el abismo, el único abismo donde se encontraba feliz, se abría, dándole paso a sus sueños.  
  
Solo quería estar allí, solo ella.  
  
Lentamente cerró sus ojos y se inclinó. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y, se dejó llevar.  
  
La explosión estalló. Una luz enorme los cegó.  
  
El beso. Sus labios se unieron en un abrazo demasiado anhelado, demasiado esperado. El beso que seguía haciéndolos dudar y que por otra parte, despejaba muchas incógnitas.  
  
Pero...era su beso y solo podían disfrutar lo que durara, sin pensar en lo que pasaría cuando el sol volviera a salir.  
  
Solo ellos, solo ese beso.  
  
Sus manos se juntaron, aprisionándose detrás, pegadas a la pared, sus dedos se tocaron. Sus respiraciones, su mismo aire, como si la vida fluyera en sus pulmones.  
  
El aliento les faltaba, el corazón estaba loco, el deseo no daba tregua y el calor era intenso. Sin control.  
  
Y beso a beso, cachito a cachito...El hilo débil se fortalecia, se unía, se entrelazaba.  
  
Separaban sus labios, sin dejar de tocarse, como si ambos tuvieran miedo de que el otro huyera...de besarse, de amarse, rozar sus cuerpos en aquel espacio oscuro y polvoriento, que sobrevivía al fuego que creaban.  
  
Aún sin palabras, lo habían confesado, las palabras seguían ocultas pero...¿qué importaba? De nada valían...sobraban las palabras, bastaban las miradas.  
  
Y él con sus labios en su mejilla, ella enredada en su pelo, sus miradas se cruzaron abriendo sus ojos entre el fuego y el hielo. Extasiados y anhelantes. La noche los cubría mas el sol los descubriría.  
  
No hizo falta hablar.  
  
Volvieron a besarse, por última vez, esa noche.  
  
Conscientes de que al abrirse la puerta, seria el adiós, adiós hasta que la oscuridad volviera a caer en Hogwarts.  
  
Adiós hasta que Draco Malfoy dejara su careta escondida debajo de la almohada y se vistiera de pianista. Adiós hasta que Hermione Granger se quitara el disfraz de mujer perfecta y fuera, simplemente, ella misma.  
  
Adiós.  
  
Ella primero, separando sus dedos de su mano, bajando la mirada, abrochándose la túnica. Él segundos después, en su elegancia propia. El pasillo y sus distintos caminos. La habitación del piano esperando al cita pendiente...aquella, la definitiva.  
  
¡Hola después de estos años! Jejeje, muchísimas gracias por tener paciencia conmigo! Buah, todo no fue culpa mía, lo juro! Jejeje, echadle la culpa a....¡tantas cosas!  
  
Estuve de mudanza, estuve de "okupa" en casa de mis tíos, estuve, estoy y espero no estarlo porque terminaré volviéndome loca...¡¡enamorada!! Y eso me quita cualquier tiempo libre. ¡Buah!  
  
Pero por fin acabé este dificilísima capítulo, en serio me costó muchísimo y lo pasé muy mal y por ello, con más motivo, espero que me digan todo lo que les hizo sentir, gustó, no gustó, dudas, comentarios...¡cualquier cosa!  
  
Un review, un e-mail, por el messenger...  
  
Aunque, estoy sin internet.. y me voy de campamento a Sabinillas! :D Me voy el 23 de Julio y vuelvo el 3 de Agosto :D Toy feliz!  
  
Bueno, a ver....me callo, me callo! jeje, no me mires así...:# que me pongo roja! :D  
  
= No tenemos tiempo  
  
¡Por fin Hermione cantó! :D Y nada más y nada menos que la bella canción de la película "Mulán", "Mi reflejo". Mi versión preferida es la que hace Malú, además, su voz me recuerda mucho a Herm Espero que les haya gustado...  
  
Sobre los encantamientos de los Slytherin, el encantamiento invisibilizador está prohibido en Hogwarts y por ello, no se puede abusar de él. (Miedo a que Dumbledore lo detecte ;) ) Es magia negra, como el hechizo congelador que usan para quitarse de en medio el retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Ya sí, llegó la navidad, en el próximo capítulo, Hogwarts se quedará muy solito :( O casi.... :P  
  
Uff! Ya 11 capis! :'( Ay que lloro! No saben lo que siento! Uff, estoy super feliz y todo gracias a tods vosotrs! Millones de gracias! Os adoro!  
  
Nuevamente gracias por la paciencia. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo les gustará :P jejejeje.  
  
Una pistilla para que se coman la cabeza......o no, mejor...una afirmación...¡Draco y Herm cantaran un "dúo"! Pero bastante especial... ;) Ya verán!  
  
Bueno, me despido con la promesa del capítulo 12 para casi Agosto pero...;) ¡será bueno!  
  
Os quiero muchísimo!!!Miles de besos!!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
Siempre es de noche  
  
Alejandro Sanz  
  
Cuéntame, cómo va cayendo el sol.  
  
Mientras hablas pensaré:  
  
Qué guapa estás, que suerte ser  
  
la mitad del cuento de un atardecer  
  
que observo al escucharte,  
  
porque mis ojos son tu voz.  
  
Acércate, que cuando estemos, piel con piel  
  
mis manos te dibujarán  
  
tu aroma me dirá tu edad.  
  
Junto a ti, unidos sin saber por qué  
  
seguramente se me note  
  
el resplandor de una ilusión  
  
porque a tu lado, puedo olvidar.....  
  
Que para mí siempre es de noche,  
  
pero esta noche es como un atardecer,  
  
ssi logras que a la vida, me asome,  
  
tus ojos sean los que brillen  
  
y la Luna que la borren,  
  
que en m eterna oscuridad,  
  
el cielo tiene nombre, tu nombre,  
  
que no daría yo por contemplarte  
  
aunque fuera un solo instante. 


	12. Locura

El pianista  
  
"Vive como si fuera temprano, reflexiona como si fuera tarde, ama como nunca jamás"  
  
Gracias a Doremi por su e-mail! Te contesto sobre tu pregunta. Maja en España significa simpática, agradable. ;)  
  
A Lucy Weasley, ¿el por qué de mi nick? Bueno, Lira, me gusta mucho el nombre y quería que estuviera relacionado con la música. :D  
  
Y estos pedazos de reviews! Os adoro, ¿lo sabéis?  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola mi niña! Gracias, muchas gracias! Jajaja, pobrecito el boli que sufrió el capítulo contigo XD Bueno, sobre parejas que mencionas...Hermione/Zabinni, me hace gracias, ¿sabes? que aunque Herm lo rechace, Zabinni trate de acercarse y conseguirla por todos los métodos. Hay mucha pasión de él hacia ella pero...está claro que al revés..no, no :P Sobre Ginny/Harry, la verdad que no tengo nada claro, solo sé que quiero que además de Draco y Hermione se desarrollen en el fic las vidas de los demás, con sus problemas, sus aventuras y sus desventuras...pero, entre ellos, es posible que haya algo, muy posible. Jeje, sí, nos parecemos, yo les cojo fácilmente amor a los personajes masculinos, jajajjaja. Partes lindas, uff, sí, Harry con Hermione, adoro esa amistad entre ellos, la complicidad de amigos. Y luego, Draco con Hermione, esa protección, él quiere protegerla de todo mal y eso...es...hermoso. Jeje, sobre mi amor...no sé, no sé..tanto amor me terminará por volver loca! O depresiva que es peor! jajajaja, bueno, te prometo un buen capítulo para cuando vuelva :P Muchos muchos besazos, cuídate preciosa!  
  
Galadriel Malfoy: Hola linda! Me alegro de que te pusieras feliz! Los encuentros furtivos de Herm y Draco dan para mucho pero...mejor que estén bien hechos :P Bueno, un besazo!  
  
Annie Ryddle 2004-07-15 11 Signed bua!, pero que bonito te quedo, no pude sacar la cancion que dijiste, pero la escuche con la de claro de luna de beethoven, bua,mme hizo llorar y el beso con una cancion del final fantasy, que, no manches, te quedo genial.! espero que lo actualices proto, que te ha quedado de diez!  
  
SBM-NgiE: Hola guapa! Muchas gracias por dejarme el review, ¡me alegro de que te guste cómo escribo! Es una gran satisfacción para mí. :) Espero que te siga gustando. Un beso!  
  
Karon: Hola guapa! Jejejeje, ¿fue tu capi preferido? Que bién! Bueno...el destino de Draco y Herm está muy negro...ni juntos ni separados...ay...creo que se complicará. Gracias por el review! Un besazo!  
  
Lakesys: Hola mi niña! Jejejeje, un capi memorable, qué exagerada! :# Jajaja, buena con lo de la barrita...a mí muchas veces me pasa, que digo..uy, se va a terminar ya el capi... :( y con los helados, lo mismo XD Siguiendo...sí, fui buena y quería que esa escena entrara como "la más importante" del capítulo entre ellos...uff..además, no quería un ataque masivo de howlers XD Pues sí, ¡lo traducen al italiano! Me motivé al leerlo y me sentí super orgullosa...uff...qué momento.Espero que hagan bien la traducción aunque, claro está, nunca será la versión original :( Jajajaja, pobrecito el pino...empecé con melodramatismo el capi XD Olé mi niña! ¿Qué carrera vas a estudiar? ¡De letras! mejor que mejor :D Muchos besazos y espero no decepcionarte!!  
  
Sweet-ally: Hola guapísima! Bueno, ya me tienes en el messenger, impaciente :P jeje, me caiste muy bien ;) Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaste! Con 1 valía pero....:P gracias de igual manera. ¡Me alegro de que te guste! ¡Qué exagerada! ¡Tampoco es la octava maravilla! Me estoy poniendo roja...jejejeje. Venga linda, un besazo!  
  
Hitomi Felton: Hola preciosa! Por fin actualicé :P Bueno...el capi en sí era larguito, el más largo que he escrito con "El pianista" pero...tenía que ser así...para darle emoción a la persecución, no creo que lo lograra pero, al menos, lo intenté :P Por lo menos te gustó a pesar de la extensión, ¿no? :P Eso es lo que importa! Bueno, un beso muy grande!!!!  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola mi niña! Gracias, mil gracias. Uff, que pena :( La verdad que esa canción me pone los pelos de punta, es super hermosa, lenta y parece celestial...¡No digas eso ni en broma! Uff, ¡retirarme!!! Imposible, (aunque nada lo es), todavia queda mucho camino que recorrer :D Sobre el final, me resultó muy interesante que ambos no se dijeran nada y fueran simplemente sus ojos y en fin...todos ellos, los que se "confesaran" lo que sentían aunque, todavía tienen que tenerlo claro, aún quedan resquicios que arreglar. Adoro esa canción "Siempre es de noche", es mi cuarta canción de Alex Sanz :D Jejeje, siento haberte hecho desesperar ;) Pero siempre cumplo...¡Verdad! Uff, estoy super contenta con la traducción :D Uff, de viaje en Agosto :( Espero que nos veamos pronto y, sobre todo, pásatelo muy bien! Y felicidades aunque no sepa el día exacto de tu cumple (K) Happy cumpleaños XD :D Te deseo lo mejor! Cuídate mucho! Besazos!  
  
NiTa: Hola guapa! Me alegro de que te guste. :) :D ¡Nunca es tarde para un review :P! Bueno, sobre Draco en ridículo, yo lo veo como un personaje muy fuerte y seguro de sí mismo pero...no hay que olvidar que es un típico adolescente y todos comentemos locuras....La locura. Jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo! Sí, los italianos ya mismo tendrán mi fic en sus pantallas XD jejeje, un besazo preciosa!!  
  
PollY: Hola guapa! Muchas gracias! Celebro de que te guste! Uff, temo que tuviste que esperar un poquito para el capi 12 pero...lo bueno tarda :P jejeje, un beso!  
  
Nicol-Aru: Hola linda! Muchas gracias! No importa, comprendo que estuviste liada, yo también lo estoy a veces y también te pido disculpas por no poder visitar tus fics a menudo es que en serio...a veces me falta tiempo. :) Bueno, sí...se están empezando a dar cuenta de que entre ellos hay algo más serio....¿qué ocurrirá ahora? Ahí lo tienes, un beso muy grande!  
  
Annie Malfoy Merodeadora: Hola linda! Jeje, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que sigas diciéndome lo mismo capítulo tras capítulo, que me vaya superando poco a poco es lo mejor que puedo hacer. :D Jeje, sí, a mí también me "impactó" que el gran Draco Malfoy se olvidara por un momento de quien era y de su orgullo mismo e intentara salvar a Hermione. Pues sí, Ron me da penita porque es su amigo y ella solo lo puede ver así, entre ellos según Hermione hay amistad y...eso solamente. Y por desgracia, es Hermione y no Parvati a la que ama. :( Jajaja, sí, te entiendo, ¡yo también amo D/H! Muchos besazos!!!  
  
Blackys girl: Hola preciosa! jejeje, ay mi niña, perdóname. La verdad es que estuve un tiempo sin ordenador y por eso me tardé un poco más de lo habitual. Jeje, ¡no sufras! Además, si valió la pena la espera... ;)Pues sí! Lo van a traducir! Estoy super contenta! :D Pues sí, Zabinni es un peligro y...lo peor...es que desea a Hermione. ¡Sobre Lucybell! Me gustó mucho! "Hoy soñé" es preciosa :D Y estoy bajándome más! ;) Un besazo!  
  
Tamydraco: Hola preciosa! ¡Cómo no me voy a acordar de mi niña! Mi fan número 1, jejeje, mi Tamy :D Bueno, me alegro de que sigas siguiendo mis fics :D La verdad ya no coincidimos mucho :( Pero a ver si en este largo verano nos encontramos y charlamos! Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Ay, me haces llorar, en serio, con tus palabras. Tú si que eres una gran persona! Te deseo todo todo lo mejor! Nunca me olvidaré de ti, eso sí que es imposible. :) Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras. Un besazo! Tqm!  
  
Melwen of Erendil: Hola guapa! Muchas gracias! Pues sí, quería que se supiera hasta qué punto es capaz Draco de arriesgar por Hermione. Jeje, sí, un encuentro muy pasional en el oscuro armario de las escobas. Protegidos por la incertidumbre de la noche... :D Espero que te siga gustando y verte por aquí! :D Muchos besos!  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Hola mi niña preciosa! Muchísimas muchísimas gracias! :D Jejeje, tu anhelado beso ;) Ahí está. :D "Adiós hasta que Draco Malfoy dejara su careta escondida debajo de la almohada y se vistiera de pianista. Adiós hasta que Hermione Granger se quitara el disfraz de mujer perfecta y fuera, simplemente, ella misma." :D Es muy lindo...y totalmente cierto. Pues hombre...los Slytherins son también personas pero, el odio hacia los Gryffindors...puede mucho. Yo a Zabinni...no sé...me gusta mucho, me parece un gran personaje con mucho atractivo pero, lo cierto es que con Hermione se portó como un perro...Bueno, pues, jajajaa, ¡nooo! ¡Cómo se va a acabar mi fic así por las buenas! :D Pues aquí tienes la cita prometida. ;) Y hablarán...mucho...han ocurrido demasiadas cosas pero, de todos modos, los dos saben que su relación es algo más que un simple encuentro...algo mucho más serio. ¡Espero con ansia ese capítulo de "Una noche de furia"! Me tienes con el alma en un hilo! Jejeje, muchos muchos besos mi niña!!!!  
  
Shiro2: Hola preciosa! Ya te extrañaba! :D Jeje, ¡qué de pasión! Cierto. ¿Qué cómo lo hago? ¿El qué? Yo no hago nada.... (A) :P Bueno, uff, me has sacado los colores, no es pa' tanto...jejeje. ¡Sí! ¡Al italiano! Estoy motivada! JEje, nunca pensé que "El pianista" llegara tan lejos :D Gracias! :D Espero que todo te vaya mu' mu' bien :D Muchos besazos!!  
  
Male-chan: Hola linda! Jejejejejje, ¡mal pensada! Solo es que con la excitación del momento...(en el buen sentido..espera, ¿hay algún buen sentido con esa palabra? XD) se le desabrochó sin querer. Uy, uy, llama al asunto, el asunto está en llamas, ¡ardiendo! Jajaja, pues sí, Hermione se raya mucho pero esa canción "Mi reflejo", quería incluirla en el capítulo anterior "El espejo" y como se quedó colgada, la metí :D Bueno preciosa, muchos besos!  
  
Rasaaabe: Hola guapetona! Muchas gracias! Pues sí, la verdad es algo super bonito que no hagan falta las palabras pero....hay veces que deberían utilizarse y creo que, próximamente, tendrán que hacerlas uso. Bueno, sí, pobrectio Ron, la verdad que duele el amor no correspondido :( Pero, tampoco podemos obligarle a amar a Parvati...todo se desarrollará... ;) Muchas gracias de nuevo! Me alegras mucho! Espero que te siga gustando! Muchos Besos!  
  
Lucy Weasley : Hola preciosa! Muchas gracias por tu e-mail y ahora, gracias por el pedazo de review, me encantó. :) Me va bastante bien, la verdad, para qué quejarme :P ¿Y tú qué tal? Bueno, Draco a piano siempre me encantó la simple idea y decidí llevarla a cabo. Y así, entre el misterio de la noche, la velita, la oscuridad y la música, ¡es imposible no enamorarse! Jeje, la verdad que a mí Draco tampoco me caía bien pero, de un momento a otro, cambió de ser mi detestado a mi preferido XD Como tú dices, la magia de la lectura. Bueno, la idea de las canciones me ha gustado siempre, por eso las incluyo, me parece muy real, una maravillosa forma de hacerlo especial. Jeje, ¿te gustó la de Alex Ubago? :D ADoro a ese hombre! Qué canciones! Uff, ¡tienes que ver Moulin Rouge! Es simplemente maravillosa. :D Jeje, bueno, sobre Afrodita, me ha desaparecido y ahora no actualiza, buahhh :'( Pero escribe muy bien, sobre todo un fic que te tienes que leer es "Atracción", está en mis favoritos y con razón, es genial. Y por supuesto, de Jina, Shumara, Shashira...:D Son magníficas. Y los songs fics, a mí me gustan pero últimamente solo encuentro canciones en inglés :( Y no me gusta. Gracias por las recomendaciones musicales, las tendré en cuenta ;) Ay mi chica misteriosa....creo que te pondré triste pero...no lo sigo, ¿sabes? :( aunque me lo estoy replanteando....no sé...ya veré. :P Mi Kiara, que linda siempre! Jeje, la verdad que tu nombre tiene una canción bellísima. :) Sobre Parvati, me da mucha pena pero, enlazo las vidas de todos y no puede surgir todo así de repente para juntar a los personajes. Jijijiji, pues sí, me critican mucho por esa fama mía de dejar toda la intriga al final pero...la verdad que eso te engancha mucho. Pues sí, Draco está destinado a ser mortifago y está planeado para febrero o marzo...queda muy poco tiempo. Ay, ¡me alegra tanto que comprendieras lo que quise hacer ver a la gente! Ese capítulo fue muy moralístico y uff, me encantó la descripción que me hiciste. :D Bueno, gracias por tu apoyo, ¡continuaré, tranquila! :D Y mil gracias por este hermoso review, me encantó. :D Muchos besazos y mil gracias!  
  
Alice Wallace: Hola! jejeje, no te daré pistas, aún. :P Puede ser que salgan esas canciones..o puede que no :P Jeje, ¡tú también sabes piano! :D Qué bien! Pues sí, tal como lo dijiste, es sensibilidad extrema. :D Y bueno...saber de música, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿De canciones y de grupos? ¿O de tocar un instrumento? Porque si es lo segundo, no toco el piano a pesar de mis deseos :( Sé tocar la flautilla : P jejejje Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y mil besos!  
  
Lelekasha: Hola preciosa! mil gracias, tus palabras si que me llegaron al corazón. ¡Que lloro! Esa canción me encanta y por supuesto que tiene su huequito en el fic. Mil besos!  
  
Phoebe Hermione: Hola preciosa! Espero que aquí se resuelva tu intriga. Muchas gracias! ;) Un dueto...mmm...quizá ;)Si te digo la verdad, Harrry/Hermione es mi pareja odiada, jeje, pero bueno, cada uno tiene su gusto ;) Muchos besos!  
  
Blackys girl: Hola preciosa!! "Vuelve" de Ricky Martin, la escuché, la verdad que es muy linda! Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando el fic! Un besazo!  
  
SuiRis: Hola! jeje, ok, me alegro de que como MarinaBlack o SuiRis, estés aquí. ;) ¿A quién no le gustó ese armario por la noche? XD Uoh! Mil besos!!!  
  
Mk3 -GrnGeR-H: Mil gracias!Jeje, espero que tu salud mental aguante un par de capítulos más, por lo menos, jejeje, muchos besos!!  
  
o0-ireth-0o: Hola preciosa! Maryella, q lindo! ¡Traducirlo en inglés! Uff, me encantaría! :D Pero si me mandaras un e-mail o me agregaras al messenger para arreglar un poquillo todo el asunto, mejor, ¿ok? ¿No te importa? Muchos besos!  
  
Miriam: Hola preciosa!Muchísimas gracias! ¡Qué exagerada! Uff, uff, jejeje, ¡tanto como el mejor ff que jamás has leido...exageradaaa!! jeje, me alegro de que te guste! Espero no decepcionarte, mil besos!  
  
Lora Chang: Hola linda! La verdad que los muy... (Censura) de los Slys...son pa matarlos pero bueno, asi se quedaron en el armario XD jijiji No sé si habrá baile....no sé...me lo tengo que pensar...Muchos besos!  
  
Luna-wood: Hola preciosa!Gracias! jejeje, ¿sí? Uff, habría sido muy mala si todo gryffindor fuera expulsado, ¿no crees? Además, yo me considero una "Leona", jajajaja ;) No podría hacerlo. Pero bueno, al final fui buena, jejeje.Espero no decepcionarte en este capi, un besote!  
  
12. Locura  
  
Unos débiles copos de nueve caían desde el cielo lluvioso que aguardaba a los alumnos y alumnos que con sus maletas, se iban de Hogwarts de vacaciones de navidad, para regresar a sus hogares.  
  
Aquella navidad, más que la anterior, los padres desconfiados se llevaban a sus hijos de la escuela. Se sentía el miedo lógico a los tantos peligros que acechaban desde el regreso del innombrable. Hogwarts estaba muy cuestionada en esos díos aunque, siempre los devotos de Albus Dumbledore, defendían la firme día que un día hacia ya seis años atrás un semi-gigante le había dicho a un niño muy especial:  
  
"No hay lugar más seguro que Gringotts, excepto Hogwarts".  
  
Los pasillos del castillo estaban llenos de gente que, con maletas, se abrazaban; otros reían, bromeando sobre los regalos o el regreso, incluso había quien lloraba...  
  
- ¡Vuelve pronto! ¡Prométemelo! ¿Me lo prometes? - sollozaba Lavender aferrada fuertemente a su mejor amiga.  
  
- Oh, tranquila, volveré muy rápido, Lav. En menos que se dice "navidad".  
  
Una sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro blanco de Parvati Patil. A pesar de sus palabras, una congoja llenaba su estómago. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin verle...no hacia más que darle vueltas a lo mismo; sin poder, cada mañana, sumergirse en el océano de su mirada, soñar mirándole, imaginando miles de fantasías, miles de sueños...  
  
- Antes que se acabe el año, ¿vale?  
  
- Brindaré contigo en la última campana.  
  
Una tos ahogada provino de alguien a sus espaldas. Un triste Seamus Finnigan observaba a las dos gryffindors con tres maletas a sus pies.  
  
Lavender soltó despacioa la morena y, mordiéndose el labio y secándose una escurridiza lágrima, se avalanzó sobre su novio, besándole.  
  
Parvati sonrió. Odiaba las despedidas.  
  
Cogió sus dos maletas y se encaminó hacia las barcas.  
  
De pronto, una figura cruzó delante de ella. Reprimió sus emociones y apretando los dientes, esbozó una media sonrisa, falsa.  
  
- ¿Te vas ya?  
  
Parvati asintió. Frunció levemente el ceño. En el contorno de los ojos de la gryffindor se dibujaban unas ondas negruzcas y alargadas. Nadie había podido dormir bien esa noche pero, Hermione, parecía haber pasado una verdadera noche de desvelo.  
  
- Nos veremos pronto.  
  
- Eso espero. - sonrió Hermione.  
  
La prefecta miró sus maletas.  
  
- ¿Te ayudo? - se ofreció.  
  
- No, muchas gracias. Puedo.  
  
Un poco sonrojadas, se dieron dos fríos besos en las mejillas y se dijeron adiós.  
  
Mientras continuaba avanzando, la gryffindor no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica era la que tenía la cosa que más deseaba en el mundo, el amor de Ron.  
  
Le hervía la sangre al imaginarla sola con él durante las largas vacaciones.  
  
No se había ido y ya le urgía volver.  
  
Llegó a las barcas al fin. La gente seguía despidiéndose y sintió un puntito de tristeza. Le dolían los dedos y las muñecas con el peso de las maletas. Rodó los ojos buscando un sitio libre.  
  
- ¡Parvati!  
  
Giró la cabeza al oír una voz conocida que la llamaba. Sonriente a lo lejos, Dean Thomas alzaba una mano indicándole que fuera hacia su barca.  
  
Fue allí cargando con las maletas y, de pronto, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Junto a Dean estaba el culpable de sus delirios, penas y sufrimientos y también, de su más enorme felicidad. Ronald Weasley.  
  
- Voy a avisar a Seamus, ¿vale? Que nos tenemos que ir ya mismo.  
  
Dean saltó la barca y se alejó hacia el castillo.  
  
Dejándolos solos.  
  
- ¿Te ayudo?  
  
Parvati tomó aire y asintió.  
  
- Gra...gracias.  
  
Ron cogió las asas de una e las maletas y, cogiéndola en alto, la colocó junto a las demás. Parvati totalmente absorta, le acercó la otra.  
  
Respiró agitada, sintiendo el ritmo velzo de su corazón.  
  
Ante su asombro, el pelirrojo le tendió una mano.  
  
- ¿Subes?  
  
Lo miró, tenía media sonrisa cortés en el rostro. Sintió un cosquilleo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.  
  
A tientas, cogió su mano y se aferró a ella. Sintió el impulso que le proporcionaba. Notó el calor d su piel, su olor...nuevamente un nudo se le hizo en la boca del estómago.  
  
Al fin estuvo firmemente en la barca. Separaron sus manos y aún la gryffindor podía sentir su palma con un dulce tacto a él.  
  
Se miraron un poco confusos.  
  
- Que tengas una feliz navidad. -murmuró el pelirrojo rascándose la coronilla.  
  
- Igualmente.  
  
- Que no te traigan carbón por mala...  
  
Parvati rió.  
  
- Y vuelve pronto.  
  
Se mordió el labio haciéndose daño sin importarle. ¿Qué más daba todo? Él le había pedido que volviera pronto y por supuesto que lo haría. Movería cielo y tierra para hacerlo realidad.  
  
- Lo haré. Te lo prometo.  
  
Dean, Seamus y una llorosa Lavender abrazada a su novio, llegaban a lo lejos.  
  
- Creo que me voy. - dio un salto, como Dean lo había hecho antes y miró a la gryffindor antes de irse. - Hasta pronto, Parvati.  
  
- Hasta pronto, Ron...  
  
Con un gesto de despedida, se fue lentamente.  
  
Parvati creó morir. Estaba complemetamente feliz y el nudo seguía apretándole y quería llorar y gritar, correr hacia él y besarle hasta quedar extenuada del deseo y la pasión.  
  
No se había ido todavía y ya quería regresar.  
  
Muy pronto...volvería....por él.  
  
Hermione caminaba por el pasillo sin saber qué hacer.  
  
Después de la noche tan terrible que había pasado, todo le parecía pacífico e irreal. Después de todo aquel incidente, la profesora Mcgonagall no les había dicho nada, ni siquiera Filch y mucho menos, algún Slytherin.  
  
Vacaciones....pensaba, tiempo libre para... ¿descansar?  
  
Tenía que estar soñando.  
  
Sí, ojalá soñara. Ojalá hubiera estado tanto tiempo soñando que se hubiera creído su propio sueño. Ojalá...ojalá...pero no, era verdad, todo lo ocurrido desde aquella noche a principios de sexto año, esa noche en la que el sonido de un piano melancólico le había llamado para ir a su encuentro.  
  
A partir de ahí, cuando se enamoró de un desconocido al que besó, descubriendo con la luna que no era otro que su mayor enemigo, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Se agarró, inconscientemente, el pecho, notando su corazón.  
  
Volvió a la noche anterior, una noche como otra, pero distinta a ninguna.  
  
Podía sentir el olor a humedad y a polvo y con él, su olor. Tierra, hierba y colonia de hombre...su fragancia la hizo estremecerse.  
  
Se mordió el labio y miró hacia delante con la tonta esperanza de que él apareciera por allí, de verlo, de perderse en su sonrisa.  
  
¿Qué era lo que sentía él por ella? ¿Qué sentía ella misma por él? ¿Qué? Dios, ¿qué?  
  
Pero...¿y si él se iba? De pronto le dolió la cabeza de pensarlo. ¿Y si se iba? No, no podía ni imaginarlo.  
  
Tenían demasiadas cosas que aclarar y dejarlo todo en el aire...sería solo más confusión.  
  
Oh, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera atravesado el retrato? Si lo hubiera dejado un incidente más. Si no hubiera besado a aquel hombre en la oscuridad. Si no supiera su identidad, si siguiera siendo, simplemente, el pianista.  
  
Ahora, todo sería diferente.  
  
Cerró los ojos. Quería verle, le era urgente. ¿Y si se iba? No, no podía. Escuchar su voz...envolverse en su bello sueño.  
  
Dolía, mucho, dolía...dolía le amor.  
  
Un rubio tocaba en una sala a medio oscuras. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del piano que tenía delante. Nada más, nadie más.  
  
Un hechizo insonorizador cubría las cuatro paredes. Suspiró, pensándola.  
  
¿Qué locura había cometido esa noche? Qué locura. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. Por otra parte, se sentía mal. Había traicionado a los suyos. ¿En qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Quién era? Cerró los ojos y acarició el piano oyendo su melodía.  
  
Miró instintivamente hacia delante, el gran espacio vacío. Ella debía estar allí, mirándole con esos enormes y profundos ojos marrones, viendo más allá de él, viendo lo que nadie veía ni vería...su alma.  
  
Se estremeció y entonces, pidiéndose calma, intentó reflexionar.  
  
Su padre le había dado opción a quedarse o irse. Y había decidido quedarse.  
  
¿Por qué? Por ella. Maldición, maldición mil veces. Por ella. Sí, había sido por ella. Le había mentido diciendo que era solo para informarle de datos o de movimientos de Dumbledore.  
  
No, había sido por ella. Quería estar con ella. Maldición...maldición. Ella no, no, ella no.  
  
Y dolía y dolía...¿por qué no podía haber sido otra? No, Hermione Granger. ¿Por qué no? Con la cantidad de mujeres del mundo y Hogwarts, tenía que ser ella.  
  
Dolía y dolía...y seguiría doliendo...el amor.  
  
Ambos, cerrando los ojos, sintieron el dolor del amor. Lo estaban viviendo, lo estaban sintiendo, eran uno solo en la distancia, unidos por la música que lloraba un piano, unidos por una fuerza que todavía, ninguno de los dos era capaz de ver...  
  
El sentimiento salió de sus corazones, urgiéndose con ese dolor intenso y, caminó por sus entrañas, deteniéndose en sus bocas y...poco a poco, saliendo al exterior....  
  
La música sonaba y Hermione podía sentirla en sus venas, caminando...creyó oírle.  
  
"Siento la humedad, en mí  
  
de verte llorar, ni hablar....  
  
Tantas veces había visto a Hermione llorar, en tan poco tiempo. Y lo que más le dolía, es que la mayoria de las veces, había sido por él. Sentía su humedad,, sentía su dolor, en él mismo, al verla llorar, al verla callada.  
  
"Si es que tu te vas, de aquí...  
  
creo que a mí me va...sufrir."  
  
Y sintió como un suspiro ahogado, suspiraba su alma. Si ella se iba, de allí, de su lado, si lo dejaba solo...sufriría, sufriría demasiado.  
  
La gryffindor se fijó en la pared y casi susurrante, cantó:  
  
" Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo,  
  
la distancia entre los dos."  
  
Hoy, que el tiempo se detuviera hoy, que no corriera el tiempo, que hoy todo se detuviera, en este instante, que la distancia entre ambos desapareciera. Adiós distancia, adiós dolor. Presente eterno.  
  
"Pero se apagó la luz del cielo,  
  
ya no sale más el sol."  
  
Y las nubes borrosas, la nieve que seguía cayendo de ese cielo oscuro y tenebroso...lo impedían...su sueño se hacía volátil entre la tierra de barro, la luz del cielo se apagó, y el sol, ya no saldría.  
  
Y el pianista volvía a rezar:  
  
" Soy fragilidad, sin ti,  
  
¿cómo superar, el fin?"  
  
Frágil como un cristal, frágil, sin fuerza, débil, sin ella, que era su alimento para continuar, por ella. Por ella. ¿Cómo enfrentar las barreras...sin ella? ¿Cómo superar el fin?  
  
"Dondes que dañé,  
  
no sé...y el recuperar...se fue.."  
  
Y al dañarla, y al hacerle daño, recuperarla...se hacía imposible. ¿Dónde estaba el dolor? ¿Dónde las palabras...?Se fue....todo se fue...  
  
Hermione sintió un nudo en el pecho.  
  
"Ni tu ni yo somos culpables..."  
  
No, ¿acaso eran culpables? No, ellos no. Los demás, el resto, el mundo, el mismo mundo que los había creado, el mismo Dios que los había destinado, sabiendo el dolor que iba a causarles.  
  
Draco suspiró:  
  
"Pero somos vulnerables..."  
  
Vulnerables a esas circunstancias, ¿había alguna salida? No, no la había. Acaso estar juntos...vivir juntos y unidos...¿era suficiente?  
  
La siempre fuerte resignada...:  
  
"Son las cosas de la vida..."  
  
Las cosas de la vida...  
  
Cosas que un pianista no llegaba a entender:  
  
" ¿Qué me queda por vivir?"  
  
¿Cuánto habría que sufrir más? ¿Cuánto?  
  
Y sus voces se unieron, en un grito común, un llanto, un dolor que compartían:  
  
"Duele el amor...sin ti...llueve hasta mojar.  
  
Duele el amor, sin ti, duele hasta matar.  
  
Duele el amor, sin ti....todo está tan gris."  
  
Hermione volvió a aspirar el aire, ese aire que a veces llamaba a gritos porque le faltaba el aliento, porque sentía que expiraba...cuando todo parecía negro, cuando la oscuridad y el tiempo se cernía sobre ella...  
  
"Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo,  
  
la distancia entre los dos.  
  
Pero se apagó la luz del cielo,  
  
ya no sale más el sol."  
  
Ojalá no saliera el Sol, y la Luna fuera fiel testigo silenciosa, muda....de su sentimiento...  
  
Y el rubio sentía su ansiedad....sentía la ansiedad y el dolor...  
  
¿Cómo aguantar? ¿Cómo...?  
  
"Soy fragilidad, sin ti,  
  
¿cómo superar, el fin?  
  
Dondes que dañé,  
  
no sé...y el recuperar...se fue.."  
  
Hermione miró al cielo.  
  
"Ni tu ni yo somos culpables..."  
  
Draco asintió deslizando un dedo por el teclado.  
  
"Pero somos vulnerables..."  
  
La gryffindor se agarró por los brazos y sus pupilas se perdieron entre nubes de fantasias...  
  
"Son las cosas de la vida....."  
  
Y el Slytherin apretó el labio, suspirando...  
  
"¿Qué me queda por vivir?"  
  
Dos voces, dos llantos, dos gritos....un piano.  
  
"Duele el amor...sin ti...llueve hasta mojar.  
  
Duele el amor, sin ti, duele hasta matar.  
  
Duele el amor, sin ti....todo está tan gris."  
  
El tiempo parecía pararse....todo se había detenido. Y solo una melodía lejana, al compás con un viento silencioso.  
  
" Siento la humedad.... (Siento la humedad en mí) en mí....  
  
de verte llorar, ni hablar (De verte llorar ni hablar)  
  
Si es que tu te vas ( si es que tu te vas de aquí) de aquí..  
  
creo que a mí me va.. (Creo que a mi me va sufrir) sufrir."  
  
"Duele el amor...sin ti...llueve hasta mojar.  
  
Duele el amor, sin ti, duele hasta matar.  
  
Duele el amor, sin ti....todo está tan gris."  
  
Al acabar, ya nada seria lo mismo. Lo único que faltaba, era desatar su tormento.....la locura.  
  
En su garganta se conservaba el grito ya pronunciado, aún el tiempo no se había llevado la sensación de angustia de su cerebro pero, poco a poco, una indescriptible ternura se apoderaba de ella.  
  
Miró nuevamente a los lados, constatando por décima vez, que no había nadie vigilando hacia donde se dirigía.  
  
Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tembló. Rodó los ojos hacia cualquier punto que no fuera el rectángulo marrón oscuro que encerraba el gran secreto y, volvió a pensar en lo que iba hacer, repitiéndose que no tenía nada seguro.  
  
Improvisaría con su corazón, con su propia verdad.  
  
Estiró la mano, dispuesta a abrirla cuando, al casi rozar el pomo, contrajo los dedos en su puño y se mordió el labio.  
  
Ser o no ser...esa era la cuestión. Entrar o huir...qué difícil decisión.  
  
Era valiente, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería, no podía retractarse de algo que ya tenía decidido.  
  
Suspiró y cogió fuertemente el pomo que giró lentamente.  
  
Dentro ardía un mar de fuego y sentimientos.  
  
Dos ojos grises voltearon rápidos y audaces hasta la entrada de su guarida.  
  
"Lo sabía" Su corazón ya se lo había dicho, sabía que ella iría.  
  
Observo la figura de la gryffindor que se proyectaba en el suelo sombrío. Oyó como cerraba la salida y echaba el cerrojo, temerosa.  
  
Hermione no lo miró directamente. Observó primero las paredes desnudas. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo construir un camino recto y sin curvas en la dirección adecuada? ¿Cómo saber que hacía lo correcto?  
  
Cogió aire y entonces, sus pupilas se clavaron en el asiento que un pianista ocupaba, allí, susurrándole melodías a un piano nocturno, que ese día, vislumbraba un extraño horario para ser visitado.  
  
Todo estaba cambiando.  
  
- Hola... - dijo Hermione, sintiéndose ridícula.  
  
- Hola. - Draco sonrió levemente.  
  
Hermione volvió a mirar a la pared, desviando la vista de esos iris claros que la ponían nerviosa.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar.  
  
Cada palabra hacia que se sintiera más y más violenta, más y más tensa, más y más fuera de lugar en todo. La cabeza le iba a estallar.  
  
- Hablemos.  
  
"No es tan fácil", pensó la prefecta pestañeando.  
  
¿Y ahora qué?  
  
Los brazos le dolían, las muñecas....se sentía cansada y débil. Incluso el estómago le daba vueltas. Sus ojos llorosos y somnolientos. Su piel suave. Su enérgico corazón.  
  
Dobló el pie y apretó los dientes. ¡Por Merlín, qué debía hacer! ¡Qué hacía! ¿Cómo se quitaba esos nervios que la asediaban? ¿Cómo le confesaba todas y tantas cosas que tenía dentro de sí?  
  
- ¿De qué quieres hablar?  
  
Hermione se quedó quieta y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro. Ante su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy totalmente tranquilo, tocaba una melodía medio-alegre y parecía lejano de sus problemas, problemas que comenzaban a acumularse. En los que todos los protagonistas eran ellos mismos.  
  
La chica bufó.  
  
- Pues... - dijo un poco molesta. - no sé. Cómo no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal en este último mes...  
  
Draco ni se inmutó. La voz de Hermione había chocado contra la barrera de hielo de Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Claro, que si cosas "fuera de lo normal" no te a un pianista que toca por las noches, que te besa sin saber quien eres, te cuenta historias maravillosas de un romance hermoso y triste...y luego...te besa de nuevo aunque sea tu mayor enemigo. Sí. - hizo una pausa pequeña y tomó aire.  
  
Avanzaba hacia el piano desde la puerta, casi sin darse cuenta.  
  
- Luego está...que ese pianista, tu mayor enemigo, se comporte de dos maneras y sea el personaje más...lioso del mundo. Primero te dice que ni se te ocurra ir a verle, no, y luego, que sí, que por favor, vayas, luego, de nuevo, que no, que no vayas. Sí, no...¿sí o no?  
  
Lo ocurrido se le reflejaba en la mente, pasando muy rápido.  
  
Se estaba dando cuenta de que era aún más difícil de lo que había pensado.  
  
Lo miró, seguía tocando impasible.  
  
Sentía como la furia y los nervios se le acumulaban.  
  
Entonces, sin poder contenerse, com ambas manos, golpeó el piano, haciendo que el sonido resonara.  
  
Y con ello, reclamó la atención que no le prestaba el rubio que enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia la de ella.  
  
Hermione habló como un susurro...  
  
- ¿Sí o no, Draco? ¿Sí...o no?  
  
Súbitamente sintió ganas de llorar y una fuerte tristeza.  
  
Iba a alejarse, mas la mirada gris del chico, se lo impedía.  
  
Creía volver al pasado en esa mirada, creía que solo ella existía, que el mundo no giraba solo, sino que lo movían ellos.  
  
Draco entrabrió sus finos labios.  
  
- No.  
  
Tosco y seco, Hermione no se movió.  
  
- No...  
  
Hermione apretó los dientes y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos fuertemente. Apoyó su peso en sus manos, aún en el piano y los ojos le comenzaron a picar, las lágrimas se le asomaban rebeldes a su sufrimiento.  
  
- Sí...sí...  
  
No quería abrir los ojos y verle. ¿Acaso era una burla? ¿Acaso era mentira? No, no....La noche no podía haber mentido tanto...  
  
- Sabes que sí....  
  
- Y tú sabes que nunca te daré la razón.  
  
Se hizo un pequeño silencio, Hermione oía su respiración, oía su corazón, nada más allá. ¿Se dibujaría en su cara una sonrisa?  
  
- Yo soy el negro y tú el blanco, yo el no y tú el sí...yo el hielo y tú...el fuego....  
  
Abrió los ojos.  
  
- ....que me está quemando.  
  
El labio le tembló.  
  
- ¿Qué sientes, Malfoy? ¿Qué sientes?  
  
Draco rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la pared, sentado en el sillín.  
  
- Es muy complicado de explicar.  
  
- Necesito que me lo expliques, necesito entenderlo.  
  
Hermione quitó sus manos del piano y se las agarró, en el regazo. El rubio se echó el cabello hacia atrás mientra pasaba una pierna por el lado contrario de su asiento y se levantaba.  
  
- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
- Necesito saberlo.  
  
Draco caminó dándole la espalda, con las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
- Tú....  
  
Silencio. Parecía que el piano estaba sonando, ambos lo miraron. ¿Sería verdad?  
  
- Tú....No deberías haberme escuchado esa noche. No deberías haber averiguado mi identidad, no deberías haber correspondido a mi locura en ese beso...ni deberías escucharme, no...tú...no.....  
  
- Pero lo hice.- sollozó. - Y ahora estoy aquí. Y detrás nuestra....hay mucho, y han ocurrido muchas cosas.  
  
- Lo sé. Lo sé....muy bien.  
  
Hermione exsaló un suspiro ahogado y se tapó la boca con la mano.  
  
El Slytherin dio una gran zancada hacia ella.  
  
- Tú...¿sabes quién eres? - calló. - ¿Sabes quién soy?  
  
- Me da igual. Me da igual. ¿No lo entiendes?  
  
- Pero a mí no....  
  
- ¿Y eso qué significa?  
  
- Por desgracia nada.  
  
- ¡Esto es...un lío! Una maraña de lios....  
  
Se mordió el labio, dolorosamente y le miró. Draco también la miraba a ella, con esos ojos grises tan profundos, sin expresión concreta.  
  
- Y yo... - siguió la morena. - ...solo quiero saberlo. Solo quiero que me lo digas. ¿Qué sientes?  
  
- De todo.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca, parecía que iba a gritar pero, entonces, él se lo impidió.  
  
No podía resistirlo más. La besó, cogiendo sus mejillas y atrayéndolas hacia sí mismo, la besó con casi desesperación y locura, con pasión y algo escondido, algo recóndito y tentador en sus labios.  
  
Y Hermione se aferró a él como si fuera el salvavidas en el mar de sus dudas. Lo abrazó, haciéndose parte de su cuerpo.  
  
Un beso que se hizo corto, al que le siguió otro idéntico al anterior. Y así, uno y otro. Sin conciencia alguno.  
  
Un suspiro y un gemido cortaron de pronto. Dos miradas y dos sentimientos.  
  
- Dímelo, por favor. - le suplicó ella de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Sabes lo qué es...? - preguntó Draco mesando su pelo castaño, sin separarla de él. - ¿Tenerte a centímetros, a metros...y querer tocar tu piel? ¿Sabes lo que es...pensar en alguien y que te haga daño su solo pronunciar de nombre? ¿Sabes lo que siento al besarte?  
  
- Quiero que me lo digas tú.  
  
- ¡Es una locura! ¡Es dolor! Dolor...  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos y subiendo su mano del hombro del Slytherin hasta su rostro, lo tocó, inconsciente.  
  
- Duele el amor....  
  
Draco pestañeó entonces, volvieron a encontrarse sus miradas. Hermione asintió.  
  
- Lo siento...- suspiró. - Me he...me he enamorado, de ti.  
  
Un latido inmenso golpeó en el pecho de Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Qué....?  
  
Sus cabellos se enredaban entre sus dedos y su piel rozaba su piel, su respiración jugaba con su respiración...  
  
- Ya lo sabes. Quería...que lo supieras.  
  
- ¿Sabes...?  
  
- Sé quien eres. Lo sé. Sé que eres Draco Malfoy y sé que yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y qué? Lo sé...sé lo que viene, sé lo que ocurre. Pero no sé lo que tú...  
  
- No sigas, por favor, no sigas.  
  
- Sigue tú entonces.  
  
Draco hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, aspirando el aroma de su pelo, sonriendo. "Me he enamorado de ti"  
  
- Hay veces...que...sobran las palabras.  
  
Lentamente levantó la cabeza y perdiéndos en sus ojos, se aproximó a sus labios, besándola. Nuevamente por las mejillas de Hermione cayeron unas cristalinas lágrimas.  
  
Pero en el beso que los unía, no había otra cosa que alegría...y amor.  
  
Muchos filósofos, esos pensadores complicados que intentan comprender los recónditos secretos de la entremada mente humana....muchos, han intentado explicar lo que es el amor.  
  
¿Y quién no piensa en el amor? ¿Quién no ha pronunciado esas cuatro letras tan simples y tan difíciles a la vez?  
  
Amor.  
  
¿Qué es el amor?  
  
Amor puede ser lo que siente una madre por su hijo, amor puede ser lo que sienten dos amigos confidentes, amor puede ser el amor de un abuelo por sus nietos, amor...amor...  
  
Le ponemos "amor" a cualquier cosa y...¿hacemos bien? Quizá sí.  
  
En cierta manera, sí, todo está lleno de amor. Cada gesto, cada pizca, cada trozo...amor. Todo lo hacemos así, con amor, nuestro amor por las cosas y las personas.  
  
Amor, amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Amor era lo que sentían en esos momentos dos adolescentes jugando a ser adultos. Habían bautizado, casi sin quererlo, esos encuentros, sus propios sentimientos, con ese vocablo. Amor.  
  
Cuántos labios lo han pronunciado y cuán pocos saben en realidad lo que significa.  
  
¿Lo sabes tú? ¿Acaso lo sé yo? ¿Quién lo sabe? ¿Lo sabrá Dios?  
  
Sus síntomas los hemos sentido, las lágrimas y las sonrisas, la felicidad, la tristeza...el llanto y la risa. El olor a amor en el ambiente. El dolor del amor...  
  
Y sigue doliendo el amor...y sigue creciendo.  
  
Es más fuerte y más poderoso que la propia muerte, es....todo y nada, lo es, existe, sigue estando, sigue existendo, seguirá...y perdurará....por los siglos de los siglos...es simplemente...simplemente....lo más grande.  
  
Un rastro salado recorría las suaves mejillas de una joven Gryffindor.  
  
Sus labios continuaban en la unión perfecta de un beso anhelado con el dueño de su corazón. Sus ojos cerrados, saltaban de emoción, contenían su emoción, sus lágrimas y su razón.  
  
Sentía la boca cálida del amante al que besaba, como lo más grande que jamás le hubiera ocurrido, lo más hermoso que nunca había imaginado.  
  
Y su alma estaba tan feliz...se sentía en plenitud, en el estado mayor que cualquier cuerpo es capaz de sentir, esa felicidad honda que nos deja el saber que somos correspondidos en nuestro amor.  
  
Su sueño al fin se cumplía...se hacía realidad.  
  
Poquito a poquito, su piel se rendía a sus deseos, atrapándose en la piel del rubio de ojos grises que le había robado todo pensamiento. Fundiéndose en una sola piel.  
  
Se dejó llevar por un beso, tras otro, que seguía otro...el camino que contruían en los montes de tiempo oculto.  
  
Se dejó llevar pues no era capaz de rechazar algo tan amado, pues no era capaz de decir que no a su más profundo anhelo.  
  
Anhelo de imposibles que se estaban cumpliendo. Como viejas promesas que todos creían olvidadas.  
  
Draco se detuvo un leve segundo en sonreír, en dar descanso a una alegría desbordante que se abría paso sin topes que lo pararan.  
  
Besó las comisuras de esos labios prohibidos y se inclinó para nuevamente sumergirse en esos rizos castaños que a pesar de la nieve que caía desde el cielo, seguían oliendo a rosas de primavera.  
  
Con una mano los acarició, jugando con algunos bucles y mordiéndose el labio por su cercanía.  
  
Y por dentro, un algo a lo que no podía identificar, le carcomía. Un ansia de amor que era incapaz de dominar...una locura creciente, una locura que se desataba de sus ataduras en cuanto Hermione Granger entraba en esa escena, en su refugio.  
  
Cuando todo parecía arder en llamas, cuando sus barreras se derretían al calor del fuego; del fuego de su simple mirada.  
  
Sus narices se rozaron graciosamente produciendo un contacto fugaz que les hizo estremecerse. Y sus rostros se quedaron uno frente a otro, notando sus respiraciones, notando como nada, nada absolutamente....nada....nada era imposible.  
  
- No llores.... -le susurró Draco mirándola.  
  
Sus órbitas marrones giraron, sin defensas ni dobles caras, justo en sus grises pupilas.  
  
- No lloro...  
  
- Quiero que seas feliz...  
  
- Lo soy.  
  
Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, una bella sonrisa sincera, desde el corazón.  
  
- Lo soy. - repitió. - Ahora que estoy contigo. Al fin.  
  
Draco volvió a acariciar el cabello de la gryffindor y con un dedo, su mejilla.  
  
- Pero....  
  
Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza. Sus rizos se enredaron en la mano del Slytherin, cada vez, más unido su cuerpo al de él.  
  
- No, nada de no, ni nunca ni jamás. - negó. - Hoy no.  
  
Sintió como su pecho latía desbocado. Loco, locura que se apoderaba de él.  
  
- Draco....  
  
Cuando lo llamaba así...se sentía tan especial, en el mismo cielo.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
Sus ojos parecían gritarse con pasión y locura, mucha locura. Clavados, pupila con pupila...  
  
- Hoy prométeme que será solo nuestro...  
  
- Hoy...es nuestro día, solo nuestro...  
  
Mis niñas! He vuelto! Después de mi campamento, ya toy de vuelta ;)  
  
Con los ojitos rojillos por la pena del llanto....pero bueno, actualizando como las buenas.  
  
¿Qué tal el capítulo? Uff, necesito que me critiquen o me digan cualquier cosa porque prometo que nunca me he comido tanto la cabeza como si borraba o no lo escrito como en este capi. Uff, por poco y no existe XD  
  
Bueno, no sé qué decir así que...espero vuestros comentarios, sean los que sean, ¡algo!  
  
Sobre mi campamento, este capi va dedicado a todas mis amigas (Y a mi Lunita!):   
  
Paloma, Ana, María, Inma, Rocío, Lidia, Sheila, Lucía, Irene, Merche, Angie, Olalla,Marta, Louisa, Andrea, Damaris, Vero, Alba, Paula, Estefanía, Isa, Laura, Patri, Candy, Carmen, Aroa, Macarena...  
  
Gracias a tods porque son lo mejor de Sabinillas y las llevo en lo más hondo de mi corazón, ¡nunca os olvidaré! Os quiero!! Mil gracias!  
  
Si queréis detalles del campamento, pedid por esas boquitas, solo os digo que han sido unos doce días increíbles.  
  
Y sin más preámbulos, hasta el capítulo 13.....que prometo será un capítulo con emociones fuertes...  
  
Mil besazos!  
  
Os quiero!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
Blanca  
  
Un nuevo amanecer  
  
"Y volar...  
  
y sentir...  
  
todo el mundo alrededor.  
  
Con la fuerza,  
  
que lleva,  
  
mi corazón.  
  
Y volar,  
  
seguir,  
  
mi sueño, vivir...  
  
esperando....  
  
un nuevo amanecer..." 


	13. Mentirosa

El pianista

Gracias nuevamente a tods los que diariamente me apoyáis con vuestros reviews, e – mails, comentarios por messenger, por...el medio es el que menos importa.

Lo importante es que gracias a vosotrs, día a día, el fic va a más y espero, siga yendo. :D

Una noticia, ¡van a traducir "El pianista" a inglés! Os tendré informads ;)

Contestación a reviews:

Lelekasha: Hola guapa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi La canción! ¡Se me olvidó! Bueno, también creía que todos la conoceriáis, no pasa nada, se llama "Duele el amor" y la cantan Ana Torroja y Alex Syntek. Muchos besos!

Lakesys: Hola mi niña! Gracias!Jeje, pues sí, disfruté muchísimo en el campamento aunque el último día lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, jeje. Sobre nuestro pianista...¡qué bien que te gustó! ¡Ay, ay! Me pides que te diga que falta mucho y te animaré porque todavía le veo mucho camino aunque ya sé el final y me parece que todo estuviera trazado...pero bueno! "Yo el hielo y tú...el fuego...que me está quemando", jejeje, me hace gracia porque a mí también me gustó esa frase mucho. Almitas gemelas :D ¿Te gustó el primer dúo? Quería que fuera especial y lo fue, o eso espero Lo prometido es deuda, ahora leeras y te prometo que te llevarás más de una sorpresilla. ¿Tú exagerada? (Lira deambula y piensa) ¡Qué vaaaaaa......! ¿Tú? Qué cosas....jajaj (espero que hayas notado el sarcasmo XD) Ay mi niña! Sobre el tema del estudio, yo creo que si algo realmente te gusta y apasiona (como a mí el escribir) vas a por ello a muerte, ahora, si solo te hace "gracia", no merece perder el tiempo ni la vida dedicándote a ello. Dedicate a algo que te guste desde lo profundo ;) Algo a lo que estés dispuesta a dedicarte en cuerpo y alma. Bueno, bueno, jeje, miles de reviews! Para mí cada review es un mundo y los adoro, en serio, sumergirme en ellos...ay...Hasta pronto! (Ya hice una nueva Adicta-a-Lucia) jeje, miles de besazos!!!

Melwen of Erendil: Hola preciosa! Gracias! ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Uff, a medida que los personajes descubren y ponen nombre a sus sentimientos...poco a poco, la historia toma su forma :) Espero no decepcionarte. Muchos besos!

Aila: Hola guapa! Gracias! La verdad que me fue muy bien en el campamento Jejeje, promoción del fic, ay madre, ¡a ver qué hacéis! :D "No es historia de amor", una gran historia ;) Aunque cada historia es distinta...;) Sigo aquí! Tranqila! Esto casi empieza! Muchos besos!

Male-chan: Hola preciosa! Jejeje, ¡oficial! Uoh! Qué serio suena eso! Jeje, me encanta que estés aquí cada vez que publico, me alegras el día! :D Buaaaahhh!! ¡Transición! ¡El capítulo definitivo! El 11 fue el capítulo de la imaginación y el 12 el de las palabras! :P Eso quiere decir que el capítulo no te gustó? :( El 11 tuvo demasiada acción, necesitaba relajación! Me gusta poner algo filosófico de vez en cuando, fue el espejo, ahora fue el amor y la locura....¿qué será lo siguiente? El 13 tiene más acción! ;) Prepárate! Mil besos! Pd. Ya, ya...muy mal pensada que eres! Qué harías tu dentro de un armario....XD jijiji

Dark Raxiel: Hola mi niña! Gracias! Me siento en mi casita La verdad que tengo muy buenas sensaciones del campamento aunque mucha nostalgia :( Sobre nuestro pianista...ains..Parvati y Ron, la verdad que Parvati creí alguna vez que podría estar enamorada de Harry pero, la vi solitaria en el fic y se me ocurrió que muchas podríamos identificarnos con ella y sus sentimientos. Uff! ¡Herm/Zabini! Iría en contra de mi moral...ay...¿cómo traicionar a mi Draquito? ¿Y si hiciera un Lira/Draco? XD ¿Traicionaria a Hermione? XD Ay, ay! Mil besazos!

Annie Ryddle: Hola preciosa! Mil gracias! Ay, no me llores ahora que por fin se solucionó todo! Y si lloras, que sea de felicidad! El futuro...no pinta nada fácil. El final del fic...aún no me planteo su venida, le veo mucho camino aún aunque, ya lo tengo todo planeado y nada me hará cambiar de opinión (empieza a pensar...jeje) Muchos besos!!!

Rosa: Hola guapetona! Pues creo que eres nueva en esto de los reviews pero estoy encantada de verte aquí Muchísimas gracias! Me emocionan tus palabras! De veras que se me revuelve el corazón al leer lo que escribes, no sabes lo feliz que me hace la sola idea de que alguien en el mundo pueda sentir eso por algo que yo creo. Gracias, muchas gracias. Mil besos!!

NiTa: Hola preciosa! ¡Buah! Yo ya estaba dando saltos de alegría pensando que Tom Felton andaba por la calle...ay...jejejejejje, ¡te encontraste mi capi nuevo por casualidad! XD Espero que te siga gustando! Mil besos!!

BB: Hola preciosa! Me alegra que sigas mis historias desde hace tiempo! ¿Eres de Málaga? ¿Una asociación de Harry Potter? ¡Qué buena idea! Me gustaría mucho formar parte de ella :D Hablamos! Mil besos!

Sweet-ally: Hola preciosa!!! Gracias! ¿Verdad que es más dulce que la misma miel? Lo adoro! Yo lo imagino cerquita de mí hablándome diciéndome que se muere cuando está cerca de mí...buah, buah, buah....es que me derrito...¡y me besa! Buah, extasis total! ¡Actualicé por ti y por Lunita! Qué lo sepas! Jejeje, para que cuando regreses llegues con ganas de leer Ok, leeré tu fic ;) Seguro que escribes muy bien! Mil besos que te vaya bien!!!

Uialwen: Hola linda! Jejeje, por fin! Bueno, la verdad que me apené al no tener noticias tuyas pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto y más todavía de que te haya gustado el capi. Muchos besotes! Pd. No te vayas más!

Blakys girl: Hola linda! Muchas gracias, jeje, ok, siento que te hayas perdido ;) Intentaré ser un poco más concisa ;) Oki, seguiré escuchando a "Lucybell", quien sabe si el pianista cantará algo de ellos.... Muchos besos!

Icee Queen: Hola guapa! ¡Me alegro de que te guste la canción! Es preciosa, ¿Verdad? :D A mí también me guta mucho y espero poder escuchar algo más de Alex Syntek. Muchos besos!

SpyProngs19: Amiga mía! Mi niña! :) ¿Qué tal? Jeje, yo me enamoro constantemente de este pianista...(suspiro). ¿Qué te corté la inspiración? Buah :( Jeje, espero devolvértela :D Olé! Ya somos más de 200! Jijiji, fiesta!17 ya! Que chiquita me dejas, jejeje, yo tengo 14 desde el 21 de marzo ¡Felicidades por tu cumple el 19! ;) Gracias por tu apoyo! Pásatelo bien en el viaje! Mil besos! Cuídate!

Saku (Sak): Hola guapa! ¿No te esperabas esa declaración de sentimientos? Buahhh, estaba cantado :P :) Lucía siempre trayendo buenas vibraciones Gracias, gracias, yo también estoy muy contenta...¿cómo se dirá "El pianista" en italiano"? Jeje, toy emocionada, no pensé que llegaría hasta ahí. Por fin, el primer dúo. ¿El capi más corto....? Mmm...es normalito pero sí que la acción se hace corta :P Bueno preciosa, muchos besazos!

SuiRis: Hola linda paisana! Ay no me llores! Jeje, gracias. ¡Qué haría yo sin vosotras? De verdad que me hacéis sonreír con vuestras palabras, mil gracias. :) Que pena que no pudiste ir a Sabinillas, yo me lo pasé de muerte, en serio, aquello es maravilloso además conoces a mucha gente y te lo pasas bomba! Dejando la publicidad... :P ¡Yo no sé tocar el piano! :( Pero una gran amiga sí y entonces he pensado ser la oyente :P :D ;) Pues sí! A veri si llega la feria!Aunque la verdad que me agobia tanta gente. Me ahogo entre la multitud XD pero vamos...me lo paso genial bailando y dando el cante :P Jijiji, mil besazos malagueña!

Shumara: Hola mi loquilla! ¿Qué tal lo llevas? La verdad que a veces a ffnet se le va la olla pero por fin llegó tu review! jejeje, en son de paz Bueno, el amor. Creo que siempre va a ser complicado describir los sentimientos y las sensaciones del amor, yo lo imagino así y la verdad que lo veo como...lo más grande, y por eso lo relato de esa manera. La verdad que yo cuando era más pequeña me enamoré locamente de mi mejor amigo y me dejó un poco destrozada porque el año que más o menos lo estaba olvidando, él y una de mis mejores amigas, se hicieron novios pero, acabé aceptándolo y la verdad que ya solo lo veo como una gran amistad. Por eso creo que "no es amor......lo que tu sientes se llama obsesión", paranoias varias XD Tú no tengas miedo que yo estoy convencida de que cada uno tendrá su amor, seguro, seguro y tu con lo buena persona y grande que eres, te enamorarás ;) :) Yo vivo enamoraita de la vida! Cucha que mil besazossss! Cuídate preciosa!!

Zara Zabini: Hola guapa! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ;) Espero que te siga gustando el fic! Muchos besos!

Luna-wood: Hola guapa! Muchas gracias! Pos si, de campamento que taba Pues sí, al fin juntos! Jejeje, sobre las canciones...pues creo que el fic tiene "sus canciones" destinadas, como por ejemplo la de "Lucía", la de..... (ay no puedo seguir hablando, jejeje) Bueno, pero otras me cuesta mucho encontrarlas porque se tienen que adaptar a la situación y hay muchas canciones pero ahora la canción del capi por ejemplo, me costó sudores encontarla. Me alegro de que las acojáis bien porque es difícil que a todos os guste y...la mayoria de las veces, ¡os gustan! jeje, mil besos!!!

Ross malfoy: Hola linda! Muchas gracias. Jejeje, ¡qué bien! Creo que tengo muy idealizado al amor pero, qué le vamos a hacer...soy una romántica, quizá algún día me lleve una desilusión y cambie de opinión pero prefiero no cambiar y pensar que es así de hermoso el amor...lo más grande... Jeje, bueno, sobre lo de ellos, este capítulo es muy curioso, ya verás :P (No adelanto acontecimientos) Y Hermione no pudo callarlo y Draco, no pudo decirlo, cosas de la vida bien dice mi pianista..."Hay veces que sobran las palabras". Jeje, no pasa nada, me contento con que de vez en cuando me dejes algún review para "hablar", jejeje. Un besote!

Hitomi Felton: Hola preciosa! Jejeje, ¡no te me mueras! Mmm...he leido todo tu review y un pequeño cosquilleo me ha dado en el pecho...¿Cuánto sabes que te has enamorado? Creo que cada persona es distinta pero, si su nombre está en tu cabeza, si sonríes con pensar en él, si hay veces que en el silencio no haces otra cosa que recordar su mirada...quizá son solo cosas románticas pero, pueden ser una gran pista. O quizá tu corazón mismo te lo grite, esa persona me importa, siento algo más por él...¿amor? ¿Qué es amor? Lo más grande Lo de la amistad es un lío, la verdad, pero creo que a medida que pasa el tiempo con una persona, lográs diferenciar el sentimiento de la amistad y el del amor. Creo...¿Qué es lo que hace al amor para que digas, "me he enamorado"? Eso tendrás que descubrirlo... :) Y el por qué enamorare de uno y no de otro, ¿Destino? ¿Casualidad? ¿Azar? No lo sé. Puede ser cualquier cosa o puedo no ser ninguna. (Qué misterio...jejeje) Me gustaría tener una respuesta clara y concisa para todas tus preguntas pero, sin embargo, son preguntas que también me he hecho mil veces a mí misma, espero tener algún día (no muy lejano) una respuesta certera. Aunque...yo siempre seguiré pensando que el amor es lo más grande. :) Muchos besazos preciosa! (Espero no darte dolor de cabeza, jeje :P)

Wei-lo: Gracias por tu ánimo linda! Espero no decepcionarte! Muchos besos!

Lucy Weasley : Hola mi niña! Pues sí, jejeje, no me gustaba nada el capítulo...de veras pensé en borrarlo pero, al final...así quedó. :) Me alegro de que te gustara. Jejejeje, pues sí...al fin se armaron de valor para declararse su amor. :D ¡Ya era hora!Creo que han tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar. :) En realidad, él no se la confesó, fue al revés XD Aunque, a veces..."sobran las palabras" :D El día no, ese diecisiete es inmortal pero, eso sí, no sé lo que podrá pasar más adelante...Ese día para ellos. Ojalá nunca llegue el maldito día que su "destino" se tenga que cumplir. Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo!Mil gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón! :D Muchos muchos besos!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

13. Mentirosa

- Diecisiete... -suspiró la pelirroja mirando el calendario que se agitaba un poco por la corriente que corría en los pasillos. - Apenas falta una semana para navidad....

La pluma tembló al agitarse mientras la Weasley escribía su nombre en el papel. Tras de sí escuchó unas risas. Creyó conocerlas pero su mente estaba ocupada en las letras.

Cuando, de pronto, se sobresaltó.

- ¡Ginny!

La tinta se quebró un poco desdibujando una línea doblada. Rápidamente volteó y su corazón dio un brinco al quedar frente a frente con el príncipe de sus sueños.

- Hermanita, hermanita....

Las órbitas más verdes y más brillantes de todo Hogwarts la examinaron vergonzosamente, casi con descuido y, no se dio cuenta pero abrió levemente la boca sin decir nada.

- Petardilla....no te fuiste con papi y mami.

El mano blanca de su hermano la despeinó jugando bruscamente con su pelo color fuego. Le nubló el contacto visual que mantenía y eso le produjo una furia interna.

- ¡Quita, Ron! - chilló dándole tortas para que la soltara.

Entonces, Ron se fijó en el cartel que había pegado en la pared y silbó.

- Harry, ¡excursión a Hogsmeade mañana por la tarde!

- Qué bien.... - murmuró Harry pasándose una mano por su pelo, negro azabache.

El pelirrojo se volvió de nuevo hacia Ginny y le arrebató la pluma que aún sostenía entre sus dedos finos.

-¡Trae!

Se apoyó con un brazo en la pared y comenzó a poner su nombre debajo del de su hermana.

- Nos apuntamos tú, yo y Hermione, ¿no? - preguntó, aunque ya lo apuntaba.

- Sí....claro....

Lo que Ron no sospechaba es que a sus espaldas, su hermana y su mejor amigo se devoraban con la mirada, una mirada cargada de emoción y sentimiento.

Pupila marrón contra pupila verde, miradas llenas de significado que nadie todavía había descubierto.

Y una fuerza reprimida por la fuerza del silencio estúpido.

- ¡Listo...!

Ginny y Harry desviaron la vista hacia otro lado. Ron rodeó el cuello de la pelirroja con el brazo.

- ¡Ay, Ron...! - protestó ésta.

El chico sonrió, pícaro.

- ¡Ay, Ron! - la imitó con burla y acto seguido puso cara seria. - Seguro que no te quejarías tanto si no fuera yo.

- Por supuesto que no. - suspiró. - No me importaria que Dean Thomas me rodeara el cuello con el brazo, Ronnie.

Harry tosió sintiendo un nudo extraño en el estómago.

- ¡Qué no me entere yo, eh! - gruñó Ron. - Que como lo coja....lo castro.

- ¡Déjame ya!

Quitándose el brazo de su hermano, se encaminó en dirección contraria.

- ¡Adiós! - dijo Ron con un gesto.

Ginny siguió andando pero volvió la cabeza un poco para clavar su mirada en su hermano al que le sacó la lengua, después, casi inaudible, murmuró suavemente:

- Adiós, Harry...

Nunca Draco Malfoy había soñado con lo que estaba viviendo.

Nunca nada le había parecido tan hermoso como ella.

Nunca había sentido lo que sentía.

Nunca...hasta ahora.

El aire frío que se colaba por la ventana oscura, era tan solo una brisa insignificante en aquel abrazo desenfrenado que ninguno era capaz de romper.

En un total y hermoso silencio que ambos compartían como el mayor de los secretos, las respiraciones de los dos se confundían como un solo latir; el calor de dos pieles fundidas en el molde perfecto de un sentimiento, más profundo que cualquiera de los tesoros perdidos en los abismos oceánicos, más grande que el mismo universo, más bello que la flor más celestial del paraíso...

Con los ojos cerrados y aún húmedos, Hermione aspiraba el olor embriagador de la persona que desde hacia más tiempo de lo que pensaba, era la dueña inestimable de su corazón.

Y el rubio sentía el roce de los rizos castaños de la mujer que le había enseñado el camino hacia la luz, el roce del cabello de una mujer que lo era todo en un alma que se resentía.

Silencio, todo aguardaba en silencio. El mismo tiempo.

Un largo suspiro acompañado de una emoción sin límites.

- Cuando venía hacia aquí...pensé de pronto que quizá...te hubieras ido. - dijo pausadamente, soltando el aire que acarició el cuello blanco de su amante. - Y, sentí, un nudo en el corazón, como si me faltara el aire, ganas, de llorar, ganas, de gritar...gritarte que no te fueras.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y mesó de nuevo su pelo, susurrándole:

- Pero estoy aquí. Aquí, contigo.

Hermione sonrió y asintió lentamente.

- Lo sé, sé que estás aquí. - lo estrechó, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, embriagándola.

Ese abrazo bendito, ese amor enorme. Esa felicidad, que parecía no tener fin. ¿Para qué pensar en el final? Destinos, realidades....solo un día, o dos...o los que fueran, ocultar el mal...solo por un tiempo, solo, hasta que despierte el diablo de su sueño.

En su pecho, debajo de su piel, entre sus venas, en lo más profundo de sus entrañas...esa emoción, esa felicidad, esa palabra tabú que muchos labios pronuncian y muy pocos sienten...hacía que una sonrisa oculta, a veces fuera inocultable.

Quería saltar y gritar, gritarle al mundo lo que estaba pasando, lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Gritar muy fuerte que tenía...lo más grande.

Ya no se sentía inferior, ni mal, ni sola, no, ya nunca más sentiría eso porque lo tenía, lo tenía al fin, después de tanta búsqueda, el camino la había encontrado.

Quería regresar con él. Era solo suyo ese diecisiete de diciembre. Solo suyo ese día. No quería perder ni un segundo de su historia juntos. Al fin la historia tenía nombre, fecha y protagonistas, al fin el libro dejaba de estar en blanco para sonreír con las primeras letras.

Cruzó el ancho pasillo, algunos alumnos rezagados la miraron, algo confusos. Parecía que su aura había aumentado, que desprendía luz y belleza. Y ninguno supo la causa, ni siquiera descifrar lo que decía su sonrisa.

Estaba enamorada y era correspondida.

La Señora Gorda se miraba las uñas cuando Hermione se plantó frente a ella:

- Blanca navidad. - murmuró.

Los ojos le brillaban, sus pupilas marrones parecían iluminadas con una luz desorbitante. La mujer del retrato frunció una ceja y murmuró algo extrañada:

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan feliz, jovencita?

Hermione rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

- La vida es wonderfull.

La Señora bufó y se abrió. La gryffindor entró a su sala común, muy cambiada desde que se había ido. Totalmente distinta. Otra persona habitaba en ella, alguien muy difente e inmensamente feliz.

Nada más cruzar el umbral, dos miradas se clavaron en ella, gritando al unísono:

- ¡Hermione!

- Hola, chicos. - sonrió ella, acomodándose en un sillón frente a la ventana.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Ron, arrugando la nariz y acercándose.

- Estábamos preocupados. No fuiste a comer. - comentó Harry.

- Ahm...estaba...dando un paseo. - mintió distraídamente.

- ¿Dando un paseo? - bramó el pelirrojo.

- Si....necesitaba...caminar un rato.

"Por las sendas del paraíso..."

Sus amigos le hicieron más preguntas sobre el tema, que ella contestó con evasivas. Su mente se había quedado entre las cuatro paredes de la sala, embriagada de música y amor.

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Su mirada de pronto chocó con la furibunda mirada azul de un pelirrojo que no pestañeaba.

- Claro que sí... - dijo suavemente. - Eres mi mejor amigo...

Ron sintió el golpe clavándose en su pecho. "Su amor amigo". Maldita sea, ¿por qué su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no podía sentir algo más que amistad...? ¿Algo tan doloroso como él sentía cada vez que la miraba? La lejanía al sentirla a dos centímetros y saber que estaba a años luz.

- ¡No! - gritó fuertemente.

Harry y Hermione se sobresaltaron.

La chica buscó sus ojos con confusión y algo de miedo. ¿Qué le ocurría a Ron? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir esa felicidad...a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando?

Solo Draco Malfoy tenía ese poder....dejar de sentir la felicidad estaba en sus manos.

- Estoy...harto. - murmuró un trémulo Ronald Weasley. - Harto, Hermione...

Como un vendabal cruzó la sala común hasta el retrato, la señora Gorda profirió un pequeño chillido y después, el silencio inundó la habitación.

Por unos minutos, ambos gryffindors observaron el camino por el que su amigo se acababa de marchar.

Acto seguido, Harry tosió levemente, reclamando la atención de Hermione. Lentamente se acercó a su amiga y se puso en cuclillas delante suya.

- que nos preocupamos por ti. - dijo dulcemente. - ¿Lo comprendes?

La prefecta asintió.

- Pero...él.. - dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

- Olvida a Ron, ahora. - suspiró el buscador. - Me ocultas algo, lo sé.

Sin querer, dio un respingo en el asiento y titubeó buscando la mentira como aliada.

- No, Harry...no...

- Hermione, no quiero que estés mal, quiero ayudarte. - dijo con sinceridad en la mirada.

- Pero, ¡si no estoy mal! - dijo con una queda sonrisa. - Estoy bien, de verdad.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- En serio, Harry...De verdad.

Le dolía, en lo más profundo de su ser. Engañar a su amigo, engañarlo, mentirle con ese tono de inocencia falsa, mentirle, no, no quería pero, tampoco quería perderlo. Y tampoco quería perderlo a él...al pianista.

No podía contárselo. Y era mejor fingir que no ocurría nada, a pesar de que ella misma se delatara con sus calladas sonrisas y sus ojos no pudieran dejar de brillar.

- Créeme. Si me ocurriera algo, serías el primero en saberlo.

- Mmm....sigues sin convencerme.

Pero había broma en su voz. Había caido en su trampa. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría el engaño?

Harry sonrió y con una mano le agitó su melena castaña, Hermione rió.

- Pequeña....deberías comer algo.

Se levantó de nuevo y con un giro de muñeca, apareció, sorprendentemente en la palma de su mano, una roja y jugosa manzana.

- ¡Cómo has echo eso? - exclamó Hermione levantándose súbitamente.

El león conservaba una sonrisa interesante en su rostro.

- Soy un mago, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione pestañeó y miró a su alrededor.

- Ahora eres tú el que me oculta algo, Harry. - murmuró con rintintín.

El buscador le pasó la manzana por le aire. La chica la cogió y cruzándose de brazos, arqueó una ceja.

- Y bien...¿no piensas contármelo?

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

- Helen White.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Helen White, cómo no.

Desde principios de sexto curso, una profesora muy distinta a todas las que habían pasado por Hogwarts, comenzó a dar Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ante el disgusto de Severus Snape.

Helen era una mujer muy joven, de unos veinticinco o veintiseis años. Alta, de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos claros, azules. Bastante atractiva y muy simpática, confiada y de gesto agradable.

Sin embargo, en su apariencia se escondía una bruja muy poderosa. Y así lo demostraba, clase tras clase, enseñando hechizos defensores a cualquier maleficio, trucos y defensa personal.

Y poco a poco, se había ganado el respeto, no solo de todos los profesores de Hogwarts, sino de los propios alumnos a pesar de que, como siempre, ciertas personas la desprestigiaran.

Desde el primer día, entre ella y Harry Potter se había establecido una relación profesora-alumno, más allá de eso, una relación de amistad y ayuda mutua.

Por eso, a Hermione no le extrañó. Podía presentirlo.

- Lo que no entiendo es de dónde sacas el tiempo.

- Planeo los entrenamientos para que me cuadren con las clases.

- ¿Y los exámenes? ¿Los trabajos...?

- La noche es larga. - suspiró.

Hermione sonrió.

- Pero, ¿qué clase de hechizo es ese...? - preguntó, extrañada, maquinando en su mente.

- ¿No te lo imaginas?

Los ojos verdes del gryffindor se clavaron en un libro de tapa gris que se encontraba encima de una de las mesas.

Cerró los ojos. En una fracción de segundo el libro apareció en su mano.

Hermione abrió la boca.

- ¡Traslación!

- Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta...

- Helen dice que me puede ser muy útil...algún día. Si me quedo sin varita o necesito...una espada.

La prefecta dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

- Mejor no hablo. - dijo alzando una mano.

Una gran ternura la invadió hacia aquel chico que tenía en frente. Su amigo, su gran amigo desde siempre. Lo quería tanto....no imaginaba que en un futuro pudiera perderlo. Le horrorizaba la simple idea.

Avanzó unos pasos y lo abrazó. Harry le acarició la espalda:

- Quiero que estés bien, ¿vale?

Hermione asintió.

- Lo estoy, Harry, lo estoy...no lo dudes.

"Mejor que nunca"

¿Quién podía haber sido el traidor?

Porque estaba seguro que existía un traidor.

Y sus sospechas tenían nombre propio: Draco Malfoy.

Su cambio de actitud en las últimas semanas, no le había pasado inadvertido. Solo un loco hubiera disculpado sus inequívocos actos, algo que nunca había hecho y, extrañamente, comenzaba a hacer.

Por eso y por pequeños detalles, estaba seguro de que el rubio tenía algo que ver en los acontecimientos de la noche.

¿Cómo habían conseguido escapar los gryffindors? ¿Arte de magia...?

No, algo no encajaba en el puzzle y la pieza que faltaba, no era otro que él, algo estaba ocurriendo y tenía que descubrirlo.

Tenía que saberlo.

Y lo juraba, lo encontraría y pagaría.

Lo iba a averiguar en esas largas vacaciones de lo que costara y...cayera quien cayera.

La sala olía a sándalo.

Cerró los ojos cuando entró y aspiró el aroma. Se mordió un labio y lentamente fue abriendo su mirada, viéndole.

Sonrió y avanzó despacio hacia él.

- Buenas noches. - susurró.

Su mano acarició la tapa negra del piano y ladeando la cabeza, clavó sus ojos en sus ojos.

El Slytherin, con una camisa blanca y sus pupilas grises brillando, más parecía un ser bajado del cielo, que un alumno desvelado.

- Llegaste al fin.

- ¿Creíste que no lo haría? - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Siempre supe que vendrías, pero eso no me impidió impacientarme.

Hermione, esbozando una alegre y hermosa sonrisa, desde el fondo de su corazón, se acercó hasta donde Draco estaba sentado.

- Que poca paciencia... - murmuró con los labios juntos, haciendo un pequeño morrito.

El rubio la observó con descaro y picardía, para terminar suspirando, con una mueca extraña, una mueca enamorada:

- Que bonita que eres.

Dejándose caer lentamente, sus brazos se recolgaron en el cuello del pianista.

Hermione entornó los ojos en un gesto dulce.

Se besaron, deleitándose el uno con el otro, tiernos, apasionados, enloquecidos. Sus rostros se rozaron, apenas lo suficiente para aumentar esa llama que anidaba en sus corazones. Esa cercanía demente, ese contacto candente, ese fuego, esa llamarada, aquel volcán en erupción continua.

La pestañas de ella le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas. Le acarició el cabello, tan lleno de rizos, tan suave, tan perfecto, tan perfecto como ella misma.

Sopló en su frente:

- Je t' aime.

La prefecta al oír su voz, sus palabras...su cuerpo se sobrecogió, lleno de un escalofrío eléctrico, electrizante...que hizo a su piel temblar, a sus piernas flaquear, a su sangre derretirse...a su corazón estallar.

- ¿Qué?

Se levantó un poco, mirándole fijamente, un poco confusa.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Sus ojos revoloteaban por todo el rostro sereno de aquel hombre que yacía sentado con una pierna apoyada en la balda del sillín y otra apoyada firmemente en el suelo. Las manos expertas en el arte de crear música, apoyadas en los músculos de sus piernas...

Y aquella mirada gris hielo, gris tentación, gris paz, gris pasión....sus escudos plateados clavándose en sus pupilas marrones. Tan tranquilo, tan sagaz...

Y mientras, ella, sentía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro, que toda la emoción se concentraba en su garganta y que iba a llorar, que iba a morir en un mar de lágrimas saladas, todas por sus sentimientos, alegría, llorar de felicidad.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos, uno tras otro, sin ninguna palabra, tan solo esa mirada, esos ojos y esa emoción.

Entonces, entre la tensión, Draco arqueó una ceja sensualmente, como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, sonrió. Dibujó una amplia y sarcástica sonrisa en sus finos labios.

La vela flameó. Era la brisa que la movía. Era el viento. Era el aire que salía de su garganta.

La morena no dejó de mirarlo y de pronto, se sintió estúpida. Una sensación de furia. Quería golpearle y dejarle inconsciente.

¿Por qué le hacía sentirse así? ¿Por qué si nunca le había gustado hacer el ridículo, hacia cosas estúpidas con él? ¿Por qué? Dicen que el amor es ciego...¿también es idiota?

- Lo es. - dijo en voz alta, respondiéndose a sí misma.

Entonces, tapándose la boca con las manos, arrugó el ceño y gimió molesta.

- ¡Estúpido! - chilló.

El rubio comenzó a reírse, delante suya. Hermione sintió furia creciendo dentro de ella.

- ¿Quién te crees? - dijo molesta, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Él siguió riendo a la vez que la miraba divertido.

- ¿Sabes? - calló de pronto, sin perder la sonrisa.

Alzó un dedo y le tocó la mejilla ardiente. La observó, mirando sus ojos cargados de ira.

- Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas.

Y antes de que ella pudiera reponer nada, se levantó súbitamente y su mano se deslizó detrás de su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él.

La besó frenético. Y el enfado se esfumó como una tonta rencilla, peleas de enamorados sin importancia. Cosas que con besos era muy fácil arreglar.

Le faltaba el aire. Se separó y volvió a mirarla.

Hermione agudizó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

- No todo se arregla con besos, rubito. - dijo fingiendo enfado.

- No todo, pero casi.

- Nunca cambiarás. - suspiró ella.

- Quizá no...o...quizá sí.

Un piano, un sentimiento, una locura, dos personas, dos corazones, un solo latir, un beso, dos besos, mil besos...

Tu calor, mi calor, mi emoción, tu emoción, mi verdad, tu verdad, nuestra verdad...nuestro amor.

Se levantó con ganas de verle. De besarlo, de verle sonreír y que sus ojos grises se cerraran, perdiéndose en su cabello rizado. De oler su perfume caro y a la vez, ese particular aroma a tierra mojada, a vida, a hierba fresca, a brisa.

Y sonrió al espejo, ese espejo maldito que tantas veces la había visto sufrir y en un silencio escalofriante, había callado sus penas...ahora solo podía callar su felicidad desorbitante.

Armonía consigo misma.

Se quitó la ropa distraídamente, canturreando las melodías que aquella noche sin fin habían tocado, abrazados, entre besos y caricias, en susurros y risas, entre sonrisas y miradas.

Abrió el grifo y se metió dentro de él. El agua le cayó en el cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse. Sola en aquella ducha se sentía la mujer más dichosa de la tierra.

¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba enamorada! Quería gritar.

¿Por qué? ¡Porque era feliz! ¡Muy feliz! ¡Inmensamente feliz!

¿Por qué? ¡Porque él existía! ¡Porque el mundo era grande! ¡Porque amaba y era correspondida!

¿Por quién? Por él, por el pianista, por Draco Malfoy.

Sus brazos alzados sobresalieron de la cortinilla blanca que la separaba del vestuario de chicas. Se cogió el pelo con una mano, estirándolo, sintiendo como el agua que había absorbido, lentamente, caía sobre su espalda.

Se mordió el labio, imaginando que él la besaba de nuevo, que su boca se llenaba de calor, de su aliento de menta, de sus labios de fuego.

Se tocó el cuello y los hombros, sin perder la sonrisa, imaginando que eran sus manos que descendían por su cuerpo, sus uñas finas acariciaron la piel secreta, acariciaron sus senos redondos, la curva de su cinturita, sus caderas, sus piernas....

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, derramando el gel de melocotón en su piel, haciendo que una fina espuma blanca le cubriera.

Y de nuevo esa emoción, esa felicidad armoniosa. Quería gritar, cantar...

" Desnuda sobre la tierra,

respirando soles."

Sonrió. Se sentía grande

" Flotando en la hierba,

todo gira."

El mundo giraba, la felicidad. Todo tan hermoso...

"La lluvia como tus manos,

corre sobre mí."

La lluvia, las gotas de agua de la ducha, corriendo sobre ella, como las suaves manos del pianista acariciando su faz, sus labios, su cuerpo...todo suyo."

"Desborda mi cuerpo,

como un río."

Y nuevamente, lo conseguía, desbordarse como río, todo su cuerpo, culminado en felicidad, en alegría. Era dueña de todo...era suyo, el mundo y su corazón.

"Estoy pegada al suelo

y parece que vuelo...

me voy lejos."

Volar, volar....lejos...

" Y sé que estoy a punto,

de tocar el cielo,

como un ave,

que pasó..."

Tocar el cielo, llegar a lo más alto de todo...llena de felicidad, como un pájaro volaz, volar y volar....y tocar el cielo..

" Colgada en una nube,

como un astronauta,

mi cuerpo, sube..."

En las nubes, como aquellos hombres del universo, que su cuerpo flotara, sin ninguna gravedad.

"Perdida en el espacio,

persiguiendo aquel cometa,

que una tarde tu recuerdo se llevo."

Perdida, persiguiendo esa estrella fugaz, ese recuerdo maligno, olvidarlo....ya era feliz...tan feliz

"Mirándome en las alturas,

desde este lugar,

todo el universo,

en mi alma."

En lo más alto, con lo más grande, con la felicidad más enorme. Su alma, el universo, las estrellas, la luna, la música, el piano...el amor.."

"Estoy pegada al suelo

y parece que vuelo,

me voy lejos.

Y sé que estoy a punto,

de tocar el cielo,

como un ave,

que pasó,

colgada en una nube,

como un astronauta,

mi cuerpo, sube, sube,

perdida en el espacio,

persiguiendo aquel cometa,

que una tarde tu recuerdo se llevó."

Y gritó, gritó con su felicidad en su canto, en el grito de libertad, belleza, verdad...y amor..

"No sé cuántas lunas,

pasarán sin verte,

un misterio galáctico,

constelación,

el secreto de Orión."

¿Quién sabe cuántas lunas...? Solo las estrellas, solo las constelaciones, ese secreto que escondía Orión. Sonrió.

" Sobre la hierba,

bañada de sol...."

El agua por todas partes la hacía sonreír, era tan feliz...era, feliz...simplemente, feliz

" Estoy pegada al suelo

y parece que vuelo,

me voy lejos.

Y sé que estoy a punto,

de tocar el cielo,

como un ave,

que pasó,

colgada en una nube,

como un astronauta,

mi cuerpo, sube,

perdida en el espacio,

persiguiendo aquel cometa, que pasó....."

- ¿Hermione?

De pronto, su voz se apagó. Cerró el grifo y cogió su toalla, envolviéndose en ella.

- ¿Eres tú?

Corrió la cortina y se revolvió el pelo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

- Buenos días, Ginny. - sonrió, tímida.

- Hola... - murmuró la pelirroja, aún un poco dormida. - Oye, he escuchado algo. Como a alguien cantar...

- Ah, ¿sí? - dijo falsamente despreocupada. - ¿Aquí?

Lavándose la cara, la Weasley asintió.

- No escuché nada...

- Que raro. - se encogió de hombros. - Voy a bañarme...

- De acuerdo. Yo...tengo que vestirme.

- Nos vemos en el desayuno.

- Hasta entonces.

Y caminó, cogiendo su ropa, de nuevo a su habitación. Sonriente, feliz, enamorada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco Malfoy silbaba alegremente colocándose bien la corbata frente al espejo de su habitación.

La vería, de nuevo, solo para él. Besar sus cálidos labios, sentir su olor, sus rizos, su piel, su voz, sus ojos...

Silbó, feliz. Ahora solo Hermione Granger ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Casi saltando bajó las escaleras de la sala común y, algo contrariado, se encontró con Blaise Zabinni sentado en un sillón.

- Que alegre te ves esta mañana, Malfoy. - murmuró el moreno de ojos verdes levantándose instantáneamente.

- Vacaciones, Blaise.

Comenzó a ponerse un poco más serio, aunque no pudiera ocultar su felicidad, de todas maneras.

Ambos Slytherins salieron de las mazmorras, destino del gran comedor.

Mientras Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada altiva caminaba, su amigo fruncía el ceño respecto a la extraña actitud del buscador.

Al pasar por delante del pasillo que llevaba al gran salon, varias miradas se posaron en ambos chicos, sobre todo una muy interesada en el rubio de ojos grises. Una mirada azul, anhelante, deseosa de que esa alma libre fuera suya. De ser la envidia de todo Hogwarts, que todos dijeran, esa es la novia de Draco Malfoy.

- Pansy. - sonrió Zabinni al verla.

Pero ella apenas lo vio, solo miraba al rubio. Sexy con aquel cabello rubio despeinado, con aquella sonrisa de bandido, aquellos ojos alegres, aquella túnica desabrochada con descaro, ese nudo sensual de corbata...

- Hay cosas que sin embargo, no cambiarán. - suspiró el buscador.

- ¿Lo dices por Pansy? - dedujo Blaise.

- Correcto. Pero, ¡bah! ¡Qué más da ella!

- Es realmente hermosa y apetecible, Draco. Y está loca por ti. No te entiendo...¿por qué...?

- Simplemente, no me atrae, Blaise. No me gusta. - dijo tajante. - No es mi estilo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu estilo, entonces?

- A mí... - caviló. - ....me van las morenas.

Zabinni se quedó anclado en el lugar, suspirando, casi enfadado.

Pero Draco estaba dichoso, dichoso de que ella existiera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quiso ignorar su mirada y prestar atención a sus amigos, a Ginny, a Lavender...Pero no podía y tenía miedo de que se notara, de que alguien lo descubriera.

Pero, no podía evitar clavar la mirada en esos ojos grises, descuidadamente, por accidente o simplemente, porque sí.

Se estremecía. ¿Cómo no notar que el pulso le temblaba?

Bebió de su zumo de naranja y se mordió el labio, rodando los ojos y notando como brillaba su cabello platinado o qué sagaz era su sonrisa.

Y él, no se quedaba atrás.

La estúpida Parkinson no le quitaba ojo. Y él, no le podía quitar ojo a la morena que estaba a metros de él. La morena que nerviosa y con una sonrisa fugaz hablaba con sus compañeros.

Lo miró, la miró, se miraron.

Draco se metió un dedo en el hueco de la corbata. Sentía un leve calor, la necesidad de besarla lo mataba, la necesidad de estar junto a ella, un minuto, dos...lo suficiente como para que su deseo por fin callara.

Pero demasiado rápido, ella desvió la mirada hacia el chico que estaba a su lado. Ron Weasley.

"Estúpido Weasley.", pensó, malhumorado.

Hermione sonrió, complaciente y entonces, Draco miró al pelirrojo. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué le brillaban los ojos al hablar con ella? No podía ser. Volvió a mirarla a ella y de nuevo a él.

Conocía esa mirada. Era su misma mirada, la misma intención, el mismo sentimiento.

Estaba enamorado de ella. Maldición.

Apretó el puño debajo del mantel, sin embargo, unos ojos verdes enseguida se dieron cuenta. Ágiles y rápidos. Letales.

Se apresuró a desviar el gesto cogiendo una galleta y mordiéndola con furia. Miró al mantel.

Blaise Zabinni dirigió su pupila verde hacia la mesa de enfrente. Hacia aquella prefecta de cabellos castaños, morena, que sonreía nerviosamente. Volvió a mirar su amigo.

¿Podría...?

Draco nuevamente la miró, despacio y distraído. Entonces, ella clavó su mirada en la misma dirección. Suficiente para indicarle hábilmente que saliera.

Una palabra bastaba: piano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La arrinconó contra la pared y la besó con pasión, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Hermione colocó sus manos sobre las del Slytherin. Intentando controlarlo, intentando controlarse.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el gemido que su fuerza le arrancaba. Subió las manos y poniéndolas en el pecho del rubio, lo separó, centímetros, suficientes para respirar de nuevo aire.

Sus respiraciones chocaron, frente contra frente. Sonrieron.

- Buenos días, al menos. - rió la Gryffindor.

- Buenos días.

Enredó los dedos en sus rizos, un poco mojados.

- Mmm...¿melocotón?

Hermione le besó, dulcemente.

- He soñado contigo.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí. - sonrió más dulce aún.

- Para ti no debe ser novedad que sueñe contigo.

Otro beso. Premio. Felicidad.

- Te quiero.

Un beso más. Una felicidad aún mayor.

Apoyó su cabeza en el cuerpo de Draco y suspiró. Él la abrazó, protector.

- ¿Irás a Hogsmeade esta tarde? - preguntó Hermione, esperanzada.

- Claro que sí, pequeña.

Sonrió.

- ¿Nos veremos allí?

Asintió.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Dónde quieres tú?

- No tengo muchos sitios donde elegir...¿no?

Palabras no pronunciadas. ¿Para qué? No, no se rompería la felicidad así. No.

- No te preocupes. Ya veremos allí. ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien.

- Amh....he estado observando hoy... - dijo inseguro.

- ¿Qué?

- A Weasley.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ron?

Hermione levantó la cabeza del pecho del Slytherin y le miró, sin comprender. Con los labios curvados. Draco los acarició con un dedo.

- Pues...- sonrió malicioso. - tiene un pequeño problema.

La expresión de la Gryffindor se hizo de preocupación. Ladeó la cabeza, esperando que le contara. Sin embargo, Draco la hizo esperar.

- Dime. - le apresuró la morena. - Dime, ¿qué le ocurre?

Entonces, Draco arqueó una ceja. Disgustado.

- ¿Te preocupa mucho lo que le pase a ese imbécil? - dijo con un extraño tono.

- ¡No le insultes! - exclamó. - ¡Es mi amigo!

- Eso no quita que sea un estúpido perdedor.

Hermione cogió aire y lo vio con expresión molesta. Con ambas manos lo empujó, quitándolo de delante.

- No te voy a permitir que insultes a Ron, Draco. Él es mi amigo y lo quiero. No tienes derecho a...

- ¿Lo quieres?

- ¡Por supuesto! - dijo abriendo los brazos.

- ¡Más qué a mí?

Hermione pestañeó.

- ¡Tonto!

Avanzó hacia Draco, vuelto hacia ella, con cara de enfado y duda.

Lo cogió por la cara y lo besó. Él se agarró a ella por su cintura y de pronto, la separó.

- No me has contestado... - gruñó.

La morena sonrió y rió, besándolo de nuevo, abrazándolo.

- Te quiero, Draco Malfoy... - le susurró en el oído. - más que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo.

El rubio no supo que hacer. Le acarició la cintura y la espalda.

- Vos amo.

Y sin darle tiempo a respuesta alguna, la cogió del rostro, suavemente y volvió a besarla.

- Tenemos que irnos. En la noche...

Ya lo sabía. La noche, su oscuridad y su silencio, era su refugio, el único momento en el que no había que esconderse, sino que la propia noche se escondía en ellos, haciéndose luz.

- Volveremos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salieron fuera, primero Hermione.

Sentía la voz de Draco en su oído. ¿Vos...a..?

No se atrevía ni a pensarlo. Imposible. La boca le ardía. Aún sentía sus labios posados allí. Como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, oyó la voz que decía su nombre detrás suyo. Se volvió ligeramente y sonrió, levemente.

- Ron, - dijo colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. - ¿qué haces aquí?

- La misma pregunta iba a hacerte yo. - rió el pelirrojo.

- Yo... - pensó ávidamente. - solo quería dar un paseo. Fuera hace frío.

- Igual que yo, entonces.

- Sí, igual.

¿Qué le ocurriría a Ron? Frunció el ceño. Se veía perfectamente. Jovial y alegre, como siempre. Con aquellos ojillos azules fugaces, aquella media sonrisa, aquel gesto tímido y agitable. Siempre él.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó mientras le miraba.

- ¿Yo? - se encogió de hombros. - Claro, como siempre...

Un tono de duda se escuchaba en la voz del guardián. Hermione sonrió y con un dedo, le tocó la mejilla.

- Ronnie, Ronnie...

Él se limitó a mirarla, un poco confuso, sin saber qué hacer. La prefecta no lo notó pero los carrillos se le sonrojaron. Y los ojos, le brillaban.

Sin embargo, ella no veía nada más allá de su gran amistad de tantos años. Esa amistad que quería conservar eternamente.

- Vaya, vaya....vaya....qué tenemos aquí...

Le golpeó ese tono, conocía a su dueño, conocía sus miradas, era dueña de sus caricias...y de su secreto.

Se mordió el labio, no quería mirarle fijamente, tenía miedo de delatarse frente a su amigo.

- Lárgate, Malfoy. - dijo secamente.

- Granger...¿desde cuándo...?

Entonces, lo esperó.

Esperó su comentario hiriente. Esperó la frase que le haría daño. La burla, el insulto, la broma o la bellaquería. Lo esperó pero...no llegó.

Entonces, en su interior, algo se revolvió. Algo inquieto y a la vez, algo hermoso que despertaba riendo feliz.

Algo había cambiado. Esa palabra prohibida había muerto. Todo había cambiado.

Para Hermione, aquello significó algo. Había cambiado algo en su interior, hacía ya mucho tiempo pero, ahora, en el interior de Draco Malfoy, también algo había cambiado.

Sonrió levemente y miró a Ron. Infinitamente mentirosa, infinitamente feliz.

- ¿...me escuchas?

El pelirrojo giró la vista hacia el Slytherin y furibundo le clavó sus ojos azules.

- Increble, Malfoy. - suspiró Hermione. - Flaqueas.

Comenzó a caminar con la cabeza bien alta, sin mirarle, sin enfrentarse a sus pupilas grises pero, feliz, muy feliz. Y satisfecha, muy satisfecha.

- Obicham te.

Paralizada. Abrió la boca y no articuló palabras.

"Obicham te", ¿dónde había oído aquello antes? Lo había oído. Podía escuchar en su cabecita enamorada las palabras dando vueltas y vueltas y entre sus pensamientos, entre sus recuerdos, aquellas palabras, oyéndose fuertemente.

Pero...¿quién las había pronunciado antes?

- ¿Qué dijiste estúpido hurón? - gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Uh, qué miedo, el pobretón se está enfadando. - habló nuevamente el rubio con tono socarrón.

- Reza para no verme enfadado...

- ¿Y sino qué?

- Ron, basta, déjalo...

- Te romperé la cara, maldito...

- Atrévete, sucio pobretón.

- Maldito mortífago...

Un crujido, un doloroso crujido se oyó a quilómetros de allí.

Hermione se giró, tarde.

Draco Malfoy alzaba la varita en dirección al pecho del pelirrojo. Su brazo, su mano y su labio, temblaban. Trémulos como su corazón. Y su amigo, valientemente, sin hacer nada, desafiaba su mirada.

Ante sus ojos, dos hombres. Su mejor amigo y el hombre que le había robado el corazón. Dos personas claves en su vida. Dos personas que la amaban con locura.

- ¡Basta! - gritó. Pero ninguno la escuchó.

Malfoy siguió apuntándolo sin retroceder y Ron siguió impasible, retándole.

Entonces, se metió en medio de ellos. Con su cuerpo hizo de escudo, colocándose delante de su amigo.

Y entonces, ella y él se enfrentaron.

Miedo, locura, nervios...demasiadas emociones.

- Baja la varita. - dijo firmemente.

- Hermione... - murmuró Ron haciendo ademán de que se quitara.

- Apártate. - le ordenó Draco.

- ¡No! - gritó ella de nuevo.

Blanco contra negro, poder contra poder, fuego contra hielo...en una misma maldición. En un mismo ser.

Vaciló. Ardía de ira.

Pero ella, estaba allí y se lo suplicaba con la mirada. Le suplicaba que no le hiciera daño a su amigo. Lo suplicaba que lo hicera, por ella.

- Ich liebe dich... - murmuró. Hermione no lo entendió.

Cerró el puño y, finalmente, su brazo cayó.

- La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, te lo advierto, Weasley. No estará tu...

La miró. Era tan hermosa. Y...era suya. Aunque a los ojos de los demás nada fueran, en el secreto de la noche, era suya, solo suya. Aunque nadie lo supiera, él lo sabía y ella, también.

- ...amiguita para defenderte. Así que, cuídate.

Una última mirada para ella, un desafio para él.

- Te estaré esperando, Malfoy. - exclamó Ron.

Y se marchó, furioso y lleno de dolor. Ahora lo recordaba, gracias a el Gryffindor, volvía a recordar su destino, volvía a recordar que, tarde o temprano, tendría que hablar con Hermione y, confesárselo.

Que en apenas dos meses tendría que convertirse en mortífago, que en apenas seis meses...abandonaría Hogwarts y, nunca jamás, volvería a ver a Hermione.

Nunca jamás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡¡¡¡Hola a tods!!!!

¿Qué tal mis bells florecills? :D Jeje, bueno, a a hablar.

El capítulo en realidad no iba a terminar aquí pero bueno, las circunstancias me llevaron a ello. Llevo mucho tiempo intentando planear y hacer el capítulo pero, entre que no tuve mucho tiempo, ni siquiera ganas ya que "inspiración" está también de vacaciones, parece...una cosa y otra...tan solo tenía escrito esto y un poco más y hasta donde quería que llegase...faltaba demasiado.

Lo que iba a hacer que hasta un par de semanas...no actualizara.

Por lo que...¿qué preferís? ¿Un capítulo muy largo o dos capítulos normales? ;) Pues ahí queda

Espero que os haya gustado. El título, "Mentirosa", hace clara referencia a la actitud de Hermione. :D Qué bien finje delante de sus amigos...:P Aunque a veces, ella misma se delante con su felicidad

1. La canción es "El secreto de Orión" de Cristina del Valle. (La chica de "Amistades peligrosas") Es una canción que me pone de muy buen humor y muy positiva. Me gustaría mucho que la escuchárais.

2. El aniversario de Hermione y Draco, por tanto, es el día diecisiete. :D ;)

3. Nadie duda de la mutua atracción entre Ginny y Harry...¿pasará algo entre ellos?

4. ¿Podrán Draco y Hermione ocultar su relación sin que nadie se entere?

5. ¿Qué os parece el nuevo "poder" de Harry? Tan solo es parte de su preparación especial. No en vano, tiene que prepararse para la lucha contra Voldemort...

6. Un nombre, Blaise Zabinni. Solo quiero que penséis en él...porque, dará que hablar

7. Esas palabras y frases raras de Draco, ¿qué se deben? ¿Qué significan? (Estrella estelar del capítulo catorce )

No se me ocurré nada más que deciros.

¡Por favor dejadme vuestros comentarios y opiniones! Son muy necesarios para mí. Con unas palabritas ya me hacéis inmensamente feliz. :( Por favor!! :D

Os veo en el siguiente capítulo! O en "Prisionera de un sangre limpia".

Mil besazos! Sed felices!

Os quiere:

Lira Garbo

Hoy

Gloria Estefan

"Tengo una huella perdida,

entre tu sombra y la mía,

que no me deja mentir.

Soy una moneda en la fuente,

tu mi deseo pendiente,

mis ganas de revivir.

Tengo una mañana ajustante,

y una acuarela esperando, verte pintado de azul,

tengo tu amor y tu suerte y un caminito empinado...

tengo el mar del otro lado, tu eres mi norte y mi sur.

Hoy voy a verte de nuevo,

voy a envolverme en tus ropas,

susúrrame en tu silencio, cuando me veas llegar.

Hoy voy a verte de nuevo,

voy a alegrar tu tristeza,

vamos a hacer una fiesta

pa' que este amor crezca más."


	14. Silencio

El pianista

Contestación a reviews

Carolina: Hola bonita! Muchas gracias :) El fic digamos que tiene la magia de la música, jeje. Espero que lo sigas y no te decepcione ;) Muchos besotes!

Dark Raxiel: Hola guapetona! Jejeje, sospecho que te fue difícil acostumbrarte...Po zi, utilicé tres idiomas pero fallaste en uno :P Jejeje, Zabinni...mmm...lo voy a poner por ti, eh...para que te deleites con él jijiji Muchos besotes preciosa!

Hitomi Felton: Hola mi niña! Muchas gracias! Ya!!!Ninguna queremos que Draco se haga mortífago pero parece que tienen bastante planeado su destino y...es muy difícil que cambie. Jeje, me alegro de que la idea que te quise transmitir la asimilaras :D Y sí!!Tu rr en "No es historia de amor" me encantó. Para mí siempre será mi historia especial :) Haga lo que haga es imposible olvidarla. Jeje, se me ha quedado, eh...no sé qué es "ARcTheLag" pero...me abandonas por ella? :( Mu bien, jeje. Muchos besotes!

Galadriel Malfoy: Hola guapa! Gracias! Uff, ¿qué pasará? A mí también me gustaría mucho ser Hermione...solo por poder tener el amor de Draco :( Suspiro...jiji Muchos besos para ti!

Male-chan: Hola linda! Jeje, pues sí, tres idiomas utilizó Ejem..ejem...todo va en sentido literario! Amante, desnudez...no es pensar mal, es pensar en sentido lírico! jiji Hombre, el anterior era más extenso y más filosófico, aquí hay más acción. Jajajaja, pues sí...el enamoramiento te vuelve tonto...¡y tanto! :P Son tal para cual En el cambio de escena pongo una barra de estrellas pero ffnet se la come, no sé por qué. :S Ahora he probado con los dos puntos y va mejor, creo. Tomaré en cuenta que prefieres un capi largo en vez de dos normales. Besotes!

Anne M. Riddle: Hola mi niña preciosa! ¡Cómo te he extrañado! No importa, te olvidaste ;) Por favor, ¿cuándo actualizarás "Una noche de furia"? :( Quiero leer ya algo tuyo! Bueno, volviendo a "El pianista", jeje, qué lindo es el amor! Pues sí, Draco siempre será Draco. Yo también me siento mal, siento no poder manejar los sentimientos pero, el amor...es indomable y si Ron está enamorado de Hermione, por mucho que ella no lo ame...no hay solución para que olvide. Pues no sé, mejor que ni Pansy ni Blaise se enteren. Sí, eso le dolió demasiado al pobre Draco. Ron...ay...Mil besotes cielo! No te pierdas!

Lelekasha: Hola linda!Gracias! Pues sí, puede haber muchos líos entre Ron y Draco. Jeje, sí, lo de las frases es una cosa muy curiosa, jejeje. Ya lo verás! Ojalá que no me abandone la inspiración! Mil besotes!

Samantha Lancre: Hola guapa! Gracias! Jejeje, Blaise/Pansy...mmm...a mí no me termina de gustar Jajajaja, pues sí, Ron y Draco, tal para cual. Gracias! Yo también estoy muy feliz!Me hace mucha ilusión que los traduzcan! :D Espero verte pronto! Mil besos!

Karon: Hola mi niña! Gracias, ay, muchas gracias. Pues sí....al fin juntos Pues, pues...entre Ginny y Harry hay mucha atracción como has visto pero ninguno de los dos ha dado ningún paso. ¿Te gustó el poder? Es parte de su entrenamiento Jajaja, más les vale a Draco y Herm que Zabinni no lo descubra Pobres, parecen destinados a esconderse :( Lo que le pasa a Zabinni..."No es amor...lo que tu sientes...se llama obsesión", jajaja. Algo así. Miles de besos!Espero no decepcionarte!

Kimmy Angy: Hola guapa! Me alegro de que te hayas decidido a dejarlo! Sí, la canción "Duele el amor", es super linda :D Ron...pobre, él no se da cuenta y lo hace todo por ayudar y defender a Hermione,..."su amor", pobre. Y entre Harry y Ginny, sí, hay mucha atracción...:) A ver qué pasa. Mil besos!!!!Pd. No te me pierdas!

Ross malfoy: Hola guapa! Gracias! Pues sí :( Pobre Draco, es su destino :( Pues sí, a mi Blaise también me gusta mucho aunque su papel no es precisamente de bueno, jeje. Pues la verdad que...¿tu crees verdaderamente que puede surgir amor entre ellos? ¿Tu crees que Hermione puede amar a la persona que no ha hecho más que torturarla? Sí, eso significa Ya sabes que estoy para responder todas tus preguntas así que no te cortes! Jeje, muchos besazos!

Melwen of Erendil: Hola guapa! Uoh, que bonito, ¿Verdad? Esas confesiones pero, solo Herm le dijo "Te quiero", tendremos que esperar a Draco.. Muchos besos!

Andrea Malfoy2: Hola preciosa! Gracias! La canción era muy linda! Muy positiva Ay!!!Lo has adivinado! Shhh...no digas nada a nadie, eh! jejejeje ;) Qué inteligente! ;) Eres una de las pocas que lo supieron! Uy....pues....creo que tienes razón, para la salud de Zabinni, que Draco no se entere de lo de Hermione... Hoy de Gloria Estefan, es que es muy linda, muy positiva, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas leyendo! Muchos besos!!! Pd. ¿Escuchaste la de Lucía ya?

Yasel: Hola primita! ¿Cómo está la leona más rubia de todo gryffindor? Jajaja. Espero que te siga gustando y tú no dejes de escribir! Y no hagas sufrir al pobre Craig y...ten cuidadito con Marcos, jijiji Mil besos!

BB: Hola wapetona! Me alegro! Ok, te agrego al messenger y hablamos por ahí, vale? Muchos besotes!

Wei-lo: Hola preciosaMuchas gracias, ¡cómo no te las voy a dar! No sabes lo que me haces sentir con lo que dices. Es muy bello que alguien te diga palabras tan bonitas y más aún que tu puedas transmitir cosas lindas a alguien y hacerlo feliz, con tus palabras. :D Y aún me hace más feliz que puedas imaginar y sentir lo que sienten y hacen los personajes! Mil besos y mil gracias!

Mariana: Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo!Mil besos!

Xiaoyu: Wola! Jejeje, gracias por tu ánimo!Besotes!

Sandy: Hola linda! Muchas gracias! Qué bien que al final lo hiciste! ;) Pues ,Ginny y Harry...puede haber mucho entre ellos. Pelea entre Ron y Draco...mmm..puede..Que Blaise se entere...esto solo lo pueden evitar Draco y Herm. Ich Liebe Dich...mmm...:P Acertaste! Gracias de nuevo, espero no decepcionarte y seguir viéndote por aquí! Besos!

Enamoradadeun fuentes: Hola guapa! Gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Pues que bien que al fin te decidiste a dejar un review y así a conocernos! :) Ay, no exageres, no soy tanto :# Solo me gusta escribir Qué bien que te sirva de inspiración! Un abrazo, besos y espero que te siga viendo por aquí!

Black mermaid: Hola linda!Gracias!Jejeje, acertaste, eso significa! Ahora te enterarás de lo que significan las demás! Muchos besos!

Angel-Fuu: Hola preciosa! Me alegro de que te gustara! Jejeje, ay...lloraste y todo? Uff, gracias de veras. Muchos besos!

Laila Doremi: Hola guapa! Jejeje, a mí me gusta mucho Blaise Zabinni pero, bueno, creo que debe de haber un "malo" y pues a Zabinni, algo de eso le va a tocar ;) Gracias, me alegro de que te guste como escribo. Jeje, pues sí, no queda otra que compaginar la escuela y los fics...ains..:D Muchos besos!

Blakis girl: Hola mi niña! Me alegro! Jejeje, eso es bueno! Sé feliz! Ok! ;) Ya me verás por los reviews de tu fic! :D Muchos besos!Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

SuiRis: Hola paisana! Jejeje, gracias, muchas gracias. Pues sí, la verdad que estuve muy ocupada y tampoco tenía mucha inspiración, jejeje. Pues no, no lo toco :( Me gustaría pero no sé. ¡Qué bien! Tu entenderás la pasión de Draco, entonces. Pues si te confieso algo, a mi la pareja no me gustaba pero, los uní en "No es historia de amor", y me empezó a gustar y al final pues... Parvati y Ron...mmm...¿qué ocurrirá? Y sobre Draco, ya verás, ya verás...Pues si te digo la verdad, no tengo un número fijo aunque todavía este fic tiene mucha vida. Quizá supere mi récord de 19 capis y llegue a 20 y pico...no lo sé aún. ;) Muchos besos preciosa! Gracias por tu apoyo!

Kisuna: Hola mi niña! Estoy deseando que sigas "Linaje de un sangre limpia" :( No pasa nada, lo importante es que te pases de vez en cuando por aquí. Ya te enterarás de lo que significan las palabras de Draco ;) Creo que te gustará :P Muchos besazos!

Sweet-ally: Hola guapa! Muchas gracias, jejeje, os lo mereciáis ;) Pues sí, fue muy raro...¿no? Creo que te llevarás una sorpresita en este capítulo cuando te enteres lo que significan las frases de Draco.. :D Muchos besotes!

Phoebe Hermione: Hola guapa! Muchas gracias! Su aniversario, bueno, el día que empezaron Pues sí, a mí Zabinni también me preocupa mucho. Pues la canción no la escuché pero me encanta "Sin bandera", la voy a intentar buscar, ok? ;) Muchos besotes!

Luna-wood: Hola preciosa!Jeje, pues sí ,va a tener que hablar con Herm...no se puede estar peleando con sus amigos pero..él sigue siendo Draco Malfoy. Ron...pobrecito, jeje. Muchos besotes!

Andrea malfoy black polarys: Hola! Muchas gracias! Dios, me haces muy feliz con lo que dices, saber que te emociona mi fic...es..:D Lindo! La canción del capítulo del dúo se llama "Duele el amor" es de Alex Syntek y Ana Torroja ;) Muchos besos!

Lucy Weasley: Hola mi niña! ¿Te gusta el Harry/Ginny? ;) Jiji, creo que el capítulo te va a gustar mucho. Jajaja, me hizo mucha gracia lo que pusiste sobre Ron, pobre, no se entera de nada! Jajaja, tranquila, tranquila, Harry y Helen solo son alumno y profesora, amigos, eso sí :P Pues políglota Draco, sí, jajaja, multilinguë! jejeje. Zabinni sí, da mala espina..ya verás que guerra dará. Pues Ron fue de casualidad que se encontrara con Hermione! A ver si se da cuenta! Jejeje, ¡Gloria Estefan! Me encanta! Ains, que mujer cómo canta! Mi niña cuídate!Muchos besazos te veo pronto!

Yayis: Hola preciosa! Muchas gracias! Pues la inspiración, viene a mí, jejeje. Muchas gracias de nuevo, me halaga mucho tus palabras. Espero no decepcionarte y verte por aquí! Besotes!

Aisha: Hola guaa!Ains, gracias!Lucía, es preciosa, adoro la canción. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y ánimo. Espero que tu opinión no cambie! muchos besos!

NiTa: Hola preciosa! Espero que lo pasaras bien de vacaciones! ;) No pasa nada!Jeje, Draco es multilinguë :P Muchos besotes!Aquí se te desvelarán las incógnitas!

Annie Malfoy Merodeadora: Hola mi niña! Jeje, sí, juntos! Qué alivio!Lucius es así...la creencia de la pureza de la sangre le parece muy fuerte. Pero Draco no quiere ser mortífago...:( Muchas gracias! Espero verte pronto!Besotes!

Kailey Hamilton: Muchas gracias!Miles de gracias!En serio valoro mucho que sientas todo eso y te doy las gracias por leerme y apoyarme!Espero no decepcionarte! Gracias por las canciones que me recomendaste ;) Muchos besos!

14. Silencio

Caminaba junto a sus amigos por una de las calles nevadas de Hogsmeade. Oía la voz de fondo de Harry y Ron. ¿De qué hablaban? Seguramente quiddich, seguro.

Qué más daba.

Ginny y Lavender, reían como niñas saludando a cualquiera que las miraba al pasar. La segunda tenía el novio de vacaciones e intentaba sobrellevar su pena y la primera...bueno, era una larga historia. Digamos que, en pocas palabras, Harry estaba y quería demostrarle lo que valía. O en dos palabras más simples, darle celos.

Hermione iba demasiado ensimismada para darse cuenta de nada. Ni siquiera se fijó en que mientras Harry miraba a la Weasley, el pelirrojo la miraba a ella.

Sus ojos marrones, nerviosos, fulminaban con su luz, todos los rincones.

Draco, Draco...sentía una punzada insistente en su estómago. Un dolor que se reproducía a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y ella pensaba. Y se carcomía la cabeza, una y otra vez, con lo mismo, con la misma idea ilógica y hermosa a la vez.

Quería perderse en el brillo claro y pacífico de su mirada gris, dejarse llevar por esa pasión y esa locura que se desataba cuando estaba cerca de él. Olvidar todo y a todos, que en el mundo solo existieran ellos dos. Nada ni nadie más.

Pasearon decidiendo ir a Zonko. Ella se quedó en su rincón particular, pensando, anhelando. Mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor para ver si estaba por allí, esperándola.

No. Ahí no estaba.

Suspirando, siguió a sus amigas hasta Tiroslargosfashion.

- ¡Mira Herm!

Ginny tenía cogido un bonito vestido rojo pero, sin embargo, Hermione no lo miró demasiado.

- Muy bonito. - dijo desviando la mirada hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ey Herm! ¿Qué tal estoy?

Girando la cabeza, chocó contra la imagen de Lavender en la puerta del probador. Llevaba puesto una minifalda de cuero y una camisa de mangas largas y acampanadas.

Realmente estaba muy guapa, luciendo su cuerpo esbelto.

- Estás... - fue a decir la prefecta.

- ¡Si tu novio te viera se le caía la baba! - rió la Weasley señalándola.

- Si mi novio me viera, - suspiró Lavender con sarcasmo en la voz. - me taparía con la cortina mirando a todas partes por si algún chico cercano me hubiera visto, partirle la cara.

Las tres rieron.

- ¡Qué exagerada! - bufó la pelirroja.

- ¿Exagerada, Gin? Es la pura verdad. - declaró Lavender un poco más seria. - Dios, cómo me agobia...me gustaría que de vez en cuando me mirara a los ojos en vez de comprobar el largo de la falda.

- Te quiere mucho.

- Me sobreprotege. ¡Necesito aire!

Ginny sonrió dulcemente y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Buah! Que porras...¡me lo llevo!

Volvió a cerrar la cortina de un ras y Ginny se volvió hacia Hermione a la que acarició amistosamente la mejilla.

- Esta niña no tiene remedio. - rió.

- Lo sé....es Lavender.

Miró de nuevo al exterior. Ni rastro de él. Definitvamente, ¿se habría olvidado de su "cita"?

Se mordió el labio. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Dejó que la cerveza de mantequilla se deslizara despacio por su boca, transmitiéndole el dulce y amargo sabor del líquido.

Ginny y Lavender reían casi a carcajadas mientras Harry arrrugaba el ceño no muy contento. Pero...no hizo mucho caso a aquello.

Su mirada azul se posó en ella. Se veía tan solitaria sentada en su silla, mirando a lo lejos, como si esperara a que algo ocurriera.

Su imagen era tan bella, se veía hermosa. Con el cabello rizado con ese color castaño cobrizo tan natural, levemente aplastado por un gorrillo blanco y la bufanda ahora desanudada, cayéndole grácilmente.

Su mirada ajena a cualquier acontecimiento que ocurriera a su alrededor, su mirada brillante y a la vez, melancólica. Sus labios curvados en aquella mueca seria que la hacia parecer madura y segura.

Sintió como el cosquilleo volvía a sugir, como la deseaba con fuerza. Deseaba beber de sus ojos y sus labios, confesarle lo inconfesable, lo oculto en su alma.

Entonces, cogiendo su silla, se acercó a ella. Se sobresaltó un poco, viendo interrumpida su soledad pero al verlo, sonrió con dulzura.

- Estás muy callada. - le dijo Ron apoyándose en la mesa.

- Estaba...pensando.

- ¿En qué?

Hermione abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra y acto seguido, agachó la cabeza y la mirada, volando por "Las tres escobas".

- Pues...en todo. En la navidad, en el colegio, los estudios...lo típico. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Solo eso?

- ¿En qué más...? - preguntó sintiéndose un poco atrapada.

- No sé, - suspiró el guardián. - esperaba que me lo dijeras tú.

Se mordió el labio de nuevo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Miró de nuevo a su amigo. Su mirada azul, irradiaba confianza y franqueza.

- Estoy preocupada por Harry.

- Todos lo estamos aunque por el momento, todo parece estar en calma.

- Una falsa calma. Tengo miedo de que estalle de pronto.

- Tranquila, Hermy. - dijo agarrando su mano.

Ella se sintió extraña. Aquel contacto de amistad tan bonito entre ellos, la asustaba.

- Harry estará bien. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

Asintió lentamente.

- Sí...

- Debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por los demás. - le siguió hablando Ron en tono conciliador. - Se aprovechan de tu bondad y tu altruismo. Tú también existes, Herm. Debes pensar en ti, egoístamente, antes que en nadie.

Pestañeó y movió la cabeza, con un poco de ironía.

- Me estás dando consejos, Ronald Weasley. ¿Hemos acaso intercambiado personalidades?

Ron sonrió.

- Quizá esté madurando.

- Mmm... - Hermione rodó los ojos. - Todo puede ser.

El pelirrojo, falsamente enfadado, abrió la boca dibujando una mueca enfadada en su cara.

Hermione negó con un dedo.

- Nada es imposible.

Nuevamente miró a su alrededor. Ni rastro. Quería salir de allí, más que nunca necesitaba aislarse.

- Voy a...la librería, ¿vale? Quiero mirar algunos libros.

- Libros, - murmuró Ron. - te pierden.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y cogió su cartera. Entornando los ojos:

- No sabes cuánto.

Y con una sonrisa salió de "Las tres escobas". Ron la siguió con la mirada, aún saboreando sus palabras. "Nada es imposible"

Sus ojos vislumbraron el letrero dorado con bonitas letras en cursiva que se alzaba en lo alto de la entrada de la tiendecilla.

Suspiró y dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la puerta acristalada que daba paso al lugar.

Empujó la puerta y escuchó una tintineante campanilla sonando grácilmente al chocar con el marco de madera.

Hermione sonrió mirando hacia el techo. Luego dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

Alivio. Ningún conocido de Hogwarts. Por desgracia, no muchos compartían su vicio de la lectura y en parte, lo agredecia. Le gustaba sumergirse en un buen libro, encerrada en la biblioteca, fantaseando con grandes obras.

Y en efecto. Algunos magos desconocidos hojeaban algunos libros en las primeras filas de estanterías. Un viejo cano con anteojos redondos leía un periódico en el mostrador. Se oía el silencio con el murmullo del pasar de las hojas y el propio murmullo de la calle.

Tranquilamente pasó por cuatro bandas de altar y anchas estanterias llenas de libros y se sumergió en la última fila, alejada de todo pues allí, no había nadie.

Se echó un poco para atrás, observando con sus gemas marrones los títulos de los libros.

Arrugó la nariz y agudizó la vista entonces, cogió un volumen azul oscuro sobre Aritmancia Avanzada. Le encantaba esa materia.

Pasó las páginas, conocidas para ella. Volvió a dejar el libro en su lugar y entonces, cogió otro cercano de tapas rojas fuertes.

Lo leyó concentrada, sin pensar en nada más que las letras que estaban grabadas en el papel blanco.

En su ensimismación, de pronto, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, cerró los ojos y lo sintió, embriagándola, lo supo al instante, antes de oírlo en lo más profundo de sus sentidos:

- "Me gusta cuando callas, porque estás como ausente"

Hermione se sintió repentinamente muy feliz, ilusionada.

- "Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz...no te toca"

Su aliento olía a menta fresca, tan apetecible, tan prohibido. Sonrió. Su respiración en su cuello la hizo sonrojar.

- "Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado... y parece, que un beso...te cerrara la boca"

Sintió sus dedos finos en su cintura, agarrándola con dulzura y sintió como se deslizaba suavemente por su cuello, su boca, acercándose al otro oído, haciendo que ella ladeara la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, soñando.

- "Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma, emerges de las cosas, llena..."

Hermione sonrió y entrabrió los labios, susurrando:

- "...del alma mía"

Y lentamente, se volvió, sosteniendo el libro entre sus manos, sonriendo, abriendo los ojos y descubriendo su mirada gris, hermosamente gris.

Le miró, descubriendo que en cada mirada, era más feliz. Solo porque estaba allí. Solo por verlo y saber que estaba con ella.

- Quérote.

Buscó sus labios y la besó, llevándose su sueño con él, convirtiéndose en realidad. Hermione se agarró a sus hombros, con el libro sujeto entre los dedos.

La sujetó sintiendo como se escurría y la apegó a él, sintiéndose reconfortado. Ninguno de los dos pensó en ese instante nada.

Pero, entonces, entre la demostración de amor, el libro terminó rodando por el aire y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Se separaron. Su piel estaba roja. La gryffindor se agachó para recoger el volumen y el rubio aprovechó para agacharse y tocar su mano fina y delicada.

- Mi aime jou.

Sus dedos recorrieron la palma clara de la morena, trazando círculos imaginarios en su piel. Ella se mordió el labio y entornó los ojos, volviéndolos a él, en un signo de pura coquetería.

Draco apretó los labios y arqueó una ceja. Entonces, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el exterior.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó Hermione, inocentemente.

- A cualquier lugar. Lo importante, es estar juntos.

Hermione se levantó y colocó el libro en su sitio, un poco agitada. Draco se acercó a ella y le robó un tibio beso.

- Solo contigo.

- ...y entonces corriendo cogió sus pantalones.

Las risas de Lavender y Ginny se hicieron un eco atronador. Los chicos fruncieron el ceño, mirándolas.

- ¡Y salió pitando!

Nuevamente rieron, entre algunos hipidos.

Ron le dio un codazo a su amigo que absorto contemplaba el espectáculo.

- ¿Borrachas? - preguntó subiendo el labio superior haciendo una mueca.

El capitán de Gryffindor se encogió de hombros y volteó para mirarlas mientras ellas seguían riendo.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos.... - suspiró.

- Hermione debería haber vuelto ya. - murmuró el pelirrojo viendo la puerta por la que hacia ya bastantes minutos, la morena había desaparecido.

- Pues como tarde mucho...habrá consecuencias.

Ron chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

- Coge a mi hermana, yo subo a Lavender.

Se levantaron de sus asientos yendo hacia las chicas.

- Ni se te ocurra, Ronnie... - rió Lavender. - ¡qué tengo novio!

Volviéndose a reír, apoyó su cara en la mesa.

- Deberías saber que la bebida no es nada buena. - suspiró Ron cogiéndola por las manos.

- Ay Ron, ¡qué aburrido eres! Venga, apuesto que nunca en tu vida te has emborrachado... - rió la morena.

- Aciertas.

Lavender se puso en pie, con dificultad, sujetada por el Weasley.

- Y no creo que lo haga...soy bastante inteligente. - sonrió.

- Te apuesto que lo harás...pronto, cuando tengas alguna pena que ahogar... tengo ojo interior dice Sbyll...

- Por favor, no me menciones a esa loca que me da adivinación.....

Ginny miró con ojos escurridizos al buscador y negó con la cabeza, seductoramente.

- Harry...¿vienes por mí?

- Venga, Ginny, nos vamos. - dijo éste señalando a la puerta.

- Jo...no quiero irme. - murmuró cruzando los brazos como una niña pequeña.

- Vamos...

Harry la cogió de la mano pero la pelirroja negó de nuevo.

- ¡No! - dijo enfurruñada. - ¡No quiero!

Entonces el gryffindor comenzó a desesperarse. Desde la mesa de atrás, Colin Crevey no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja con ojos felinos. ¿Acaso a él....Ginny...? Y no era el único, a su lado, un chico rubio sonreía sin quitarle ojo.

Bajó los brazos y apretó los dientes.

- Lo siento, Gin, tú me has obligado a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué...?

Pero, antes de terminar la pregunta, Harry ya la había cogido y la había cargado en su hombro mientras la gryffindor pataleaba riéndose.

- ¡Harry....bájame....Harry...! - decía riendo.

- ¡Ron! Voy para afuera. - le dijo a su amigo.

- Yo....ya....mismo....

Pero mientras decía esto, Lavender corría hacia los servicios con el vaso en la mano. Oyó los gritos de su amigo pero, ya había salido.

- Oh, vamos....¡esta no es una buena técnica de seducción!

Las patadas de la chica le empezaban a hacer efecto en la columna.

- Por favor, éstate quieta... - suspiró exasperado.

Entre la dulce y borracha risa de la pelirroja oyó su nombre de nuevo y dos palabras que terminaron por hacerle perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Eres tonto! - rió Ginny tumbada en el suelo, llena de nieve por todas partes.

Harry subió la cabeza y recibió un bolazo de nieve de manos de la pelirroja. La escuchó reír y saltó sobre ella, cogiéndola por las muñecas.

- ¿Qué dijiste...? - preguntó recordando algún murmullo escondido entre su risa.

- ¡Tonto! - rió la pelirroja más fuerte. - Harry...mmm....

Se mordió el labio sensualmente, revisando con sus ojos castaños el pecho del gryffindor.

- Creo que tu técnica puede dar resultados... - dijo en un tono tan serio que no parecía ebria. - Ahora...lo siguiente es...

- ¿Dijiste "Te......"?

- ¿Besarme?

Sus miradas chocaron fuertemente con mil cosas rondando por sus mentes. Un silencio que parecía eterno los embrujó.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer? - volvió a preguntar. - ¿Sí o no?

Harry tragó saliva sin soltarla.

- ¿Vas a arriesgar de una vez o tendré que hacerlo yo?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces, la voz se le congeló y perdió la conciencia de lo que hacia.

- ¡Harry!

Repentinamente soltó a la pelirroja y veloz, se levantó y miró hacia atrás, dejando a Ginny tirada en el suelo.

De lejos vio como Ron lo llamaba.

- ¡Ayúdame con Lavender!

- ¡Voy!

Miró por última vez a Ginny antes de salir corriendo a ayudar a su amigo.

Pero no pudo olvidar como brillaban las pupilas de la Weasley ni su voz....Eso sí que era imposible.

El gorrito blanco le tapaba la cabecita, graciosamente, dándole un toque dulce y soñador. Estaba preciosa con las mejillas rosadas y los labios brillantes.

- Draco...

El rubio sonrió.

- Te quiero. - dijo dándole un beso corto en los labios.

Estaban en el lugar más alejado del pueblo, aún demasiado cercano. Era una pequeña elevación a espaldas de las tiendas del centro.

Desde ellas se divisaban unas hermosas montañas con las copas nevadas que con el cielo azul pálido y las ocasas nubes que sobrevolaban la cima, más parecía una postal nublada que lo que era, un bello atardecer.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta, que es la primera vez que vemos juntos este paisaje? - le preguntó el Slytherin sin apartar sus ojos de la espesura.

- Sí...

Hermione se acurrucó en él, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y mirando levemente hacia atrás.

- Es hermoso, ¿verdad? - evocó.

- Lo es. - suspiró ella. - Lo es...

Juntos contemplaron como despacio, las nubes seguían su camino hacia la cima de las montañas. Como movían sus blancos algodones hasta deslizarse por la nieve de la copa.

Lo miraron en su abrazo, sonrientes grabando la imagen en sus retinas.

- Es algo...- empezó a decir moviendo levemente la cabeza.

- Impresionante.

Agachó la cabeza para toparse con los ojos curiosos de su amada. Sus gemas marrones limpias y sinceras lo observaban con naturalidad.

El estrechó su cintura y sonrió mirándola.

- Como la primera vez que te oí tocar.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Aunque...sigue siendo impresionante cada vez que lo haces.

Bajó un poco más su nuca hasta que la punta de sus narices se tocaron, sonriendo por el contacto.

- Tú si que eres impresionante.

- Pelota. - la gryffindor apretó los labios formando un lindo morrito.

- Anda, ven aquí.

Se besaron lentamente, absorviendo los labios del otro en la bella unión que los juntaba. Deleitándose con el calor de sus bocas, una y otra vez, recorrieron el camino infinito adorando que existiera cosa tan maravillosa.

- No quiero irme. - susurró la morena.

- Yo tampoco.

- Pero...

Draco acarició su fría mejilla con su mano blanca.

- ...esta noche tendremos todo el tiempo...que queramos.

- No. - dijo Hermione besando su mano. - Solo tendremos el tiempo que dure la oscuridad.

Cuando regresó, aún subida en las nubes, se encontró con todo el espectáculo.

Ron cargaba a Lavender que daba grandes carcajadas rememorando sus citas desastrosas con Seamus, Harry caminaba con los manos en los bolsillos y Ginny cruzada de brazos, muy seria.

La ruta hacia Hogwarts fue silenciosa y llena de pensamientos enredados, con la voz de Lavender de fondo.

Llegar al castillo y dormir a la gryffindor fue un alivio para todos. Acto seguido, la pelirroja se fue a descansar porque según ella, estaba muy cansada.

Harry se fue a dar una ducha y en la sala solo quedaron Ron y Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos habló demasiado. Limitándose a mirar a la chimenea y sonreír. Eran demasiadas las cosas que tenían que pensar y muy pocas las que podían hablar entre ellos.

Pero su complicidad era bonita. Que no importara el silencio, que no fuera incómoda la situación. Quizá fue el propio estado de ambos que lo propició pero, resultó bello que no hicieran falta las palabras para estar en calma.

Y así transcurrió la última parte del día, que murió, naciendo con ella la noche. La bella, misteriosa y romántica, oscuridad.

- Quiero cantar.

El rubio arqueó una ceja mirando a la morena que en la noche relucía hermosa como una estrella.

- ¿Qué quieres cantar? - preguntó pasando un dedo por las teclas del piano.

Hermione asintió.

- Sí. Me gustaría cantar algo.

- Nunca te he oído cantar. - sonrió Draco.

- Siempre hay una primera vez.

La gryffindor se levantó y se fue hacia la tapa del piano, quitándole el libro de Patrick Bath a el pianista que le mostró una mueca burlona.

Pasó las páginas bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Entonces, al encontrar lo que buscaba, dibujó una sonrisa feliz en su boca.

- La encontré.

Giró el cuaderno, enseñándosela a Draco.

- ¿Se atreve, Señor Pianista? - dijo con la mirada altiva.

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios y chasqueó.

- Es difícil.

Hermione hizo un puchero y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Por favor?

- Ah...

Se acercó hasta el sillín del piano y se colocó entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y le besó colocando una mano en la mejilla del Slytherin, susurrándole la oído:

- Por favor....

- Está bien. - murmuró. - No voy a perderme una canción...y menos, si la cantas tú.

Hermione sonrió y le volvió a besar.

- Gracias.

Repasó las notas del cuaderno. Hermione dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y se abrazó.

- Siéntate aquí.

La gryffindor arqueó una ceja. Draco señalaba el sillín.

- Tú estás ahí.

- Cabremos los dos.

Caminó hasta allí y se sentó. El Slytherin arrimó un poco el sillín para estar a mejor altura de las teclas. Hermione estaba sentada en el hueco entre sus piernas.

La abrazó.

- Te dua.... - le dijo al oído.

Hermione agarró sus brazos y le miró, entornando los ojos, confundida.

- ¿Preparada?

Mirándole, asintió.

- Me pones nerviosa. - murmuró suspirando.

- Solo lo necesario...

Comenzó a oírse el dulce sonido del piano, tocando una y otra vez la misma sintonía hasta la número diez.

"Sueña...

Con un mañana,

un mundo nuevo,

debe llegar"

La voz melodiosa de Hermione le hizo estremecerse, sin dejar de tocar las mismas notas, la piel se le erizó mientras la morena cantaba.

"Ten fe,

es muy posible si tu estás...

decidido..."

Hermione cerró los ojos, embriagada por aquella canción, por aquella música, por aquel aroma con el que soñaba...

" Sueña...

que no existen fronteras,

ni amor sin barreras,

no mires atrás."

Y comenzó a soñar que aquello podía ser verdad. Soñar que no existían fronteras, y amor sin barreras...¿Para qué mirar atrás? Mejor tener los ojos puestos al frente para mantener el sueño vivo.

"Vive, con la emoción de volver,

a sentir...

a vivir la paz."

Vivir con la emoción de vivir y sentir la paz. Vivir cada día con la emoción de sentirse en paz, con uno mismo, con el resto y con el mundo.

Y alargó esa "Paz" unos segundos, soñando que era cierta. Que vivían en paz. Que no solo soñaban. Draco mismamente, alargó también aquella nota, juntándose ambas, la voz y la música.

" Siembra...

en tu camino,

un nuevo destino,

el sol brillará."

Brillar, el sol brillará. Un nuevo destino. ¿Se puede cambiar el destino? ¿Podía Hermione cambiar el destino de Draco? Quizá la respuesta la tuviera un piano. ¿Podía cambiar el destino de una persona un piano?

"Donde,

las almas se unan en luz.

La bondad y el amor,

renacerán."

Draco volvió a estremecerse, cerrando los ojos como Hermione y dejándose llevar. "Que las almas se unan en luz" "Que la bondad y el amor renazcan" ¿Podía ser? ¿Se podía soñar? Podía, se podía...

" Y el día, que encontremos,

ese sueño cambiará.

No habrá nadie, que destruya,

de tu alma, la verdad."

Sonrió. Ese día no estaba lejos...eso quería pensar. De la misma forma, en su alma ya se encontraba la verdad, su única verdad. La verdad estaba sentada detrás, o...delante.

"Sueña, que no existen fronteras,

ni amor sin barreras,

no mires atrás...

Ten fe, es muy posible si tu estás,

decidido."

Soñar....sueña....soñemos. ¿Tan imposible es? Nada lo es.

" Sueña, con un mundo distinto,

donde todos los días,

el sol brillará."

Era difícil soñarlo pero, estaba como el deseo más recóndito de nuestra alma. No era imposible soñarlo y menos creerlo.

"Donde, las almas se unan en luz,

la bondad y el amor, renacerán."

Entonces, como una luz que se apaga, su voz se convirtió en un bello susurro, que el piano con suavidad dejó que fuera protagonista.

" Sueña, sueña..."

Sueña...

"Sueña tú...."

La música siguió sonando, melódica, lenta y hermosa.

Hermione se giró con los ojos húmedos.

- Te quiero. - dijo suavemente, sonriendo. - Te quiero...

Y lo besó, tiernamente mientras una lágrima silenciosa caía por su mejilla. ¿Felicidad? ¿Amor? ¿Sueño?

¡Qué más daba! Solo había que soñar, y el mundo fantástico del sueño aclararía su verdadero significado.

Hermione andaba feliz y soñadora. Todos lo habían notado mas nadie sabía el por qué.

Los días habían pasado, uno tras otro, desde esa tarde en Hogsmeade.

Y ahora un nevado venticuatro de diciembre aguardaba la celebración de la navidad.

Les esperaba una cena de nochebuena en toda regla, como todos los años, en un ambiente muy familiar y cercano que Dumbledore realizaba especialmente para ellos.

Su vestido azul oscuro con brillantes blancos hacia que toda su energía se concentrara en su rostro. Que nada más que la miraras quisieras ver el color de su cara. Y sus ojos centelleantes y su sonrisa oculta hacian que Hermione Granger estuviera simplemente, preciosa, aquella noche.

Pero ella parecía no darse cuenta, mientras comía delicadamente, de que muchas miradas estaban puestas en ella. La primera, como no, la de su amante secreto, aquel que había sentido como el mundo se tambaleaba al verla entrar, segura de sí misma, dulce y romántica con esos rizos recogidos tan sensualmente. Hermosa, simplemente.

Había abierto la boca, perdido el hilo de su conversación con Zabinni, sonreído, notado la palpitación exagerada de su corazón, como en el estómago mil sensaciones le mataban y...todo aquello, en un mismo segundo.

Y ella, ni siquiera se había dignado a dedicarle una mirada. Lo hizo a conciencia, solo para que él lo supiera, solo para indignarle o...sofocarle, o, simplemente, para llamar más su atención.

- Herm, ¿me pasas...?

Unos ojos verdes se clavaron instantáneamente en la mano de la pelirroja que lo notó, cómo no notarlo.

- El agua. - dijo, aclaratoriamente, alejando su dedo del vino.

El buscador sonrió complacido y Ginny, también.

Ron tomó un sorbo de su copa y, descuidadamente, la miró. Él era la segunda persona que no dejaba de mirarla embelesado. Su belleza era...celestial. Parecía que llevaba un aura. Algo que no sabría explicar. Algo que se removía cuando subía y bajaba las pestañas, algo que era increíble en su sonrisa, algo especial en su mirada, que le había echo tener un escalofrío ardiente.

Lavender tosió ruidosamente. Harry y Ron, precipitadamente, comenzaron a hablar.

La morena se mordió el labio. A su derecha e izquierda se sentaban Hermione y Ginny respectivamente.

Y lo había notado. "Los había pillado". A Harry mirando a Ginny y a Ron mirando a Hermione.

¿Debía decírselo? No podría resistirlo mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente, Hermione sonrió. Podía ver unos bancos más allá esos ojos grises brillando con locura, mirándola de reojo o fijamente cuando tenía la ocasión.

No era tonta. Lo había hecho todo con un propósito: desconcertarle.

Quería que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo y sus actos. Que sus palabras se trabaran, que no pudiera dejar de mirarla, de desearla, de amarla...

Se mordió el labio, seductoramente. Y ella no iba a darle ninguna oportunidad, no en aquella cena.

Él también tenía que sufrir un poquito, ¿no? En el amor y en la guerra....todo vale. ¿Verdad?

Salió del Gran Comedor con su compañero al lado. "Maldito Zabinni, no me deja ni un momento", pensó para sí mismo, maldiciendo al Slytherin.

Giró sus ojos de gato, buscándola. No estaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

"No me das ninguna oportunidad..", pensó de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio, impaciente.

Metió un dedo en el agujero de la corbata que comenzaba a incomodarle. Quería quitársela pero, debía guardar las apariencias. Todavía.

- Oye Blaise, ¿no viste a Parkinson? - dijo distraído.

- La vi en la comida, Draco. ¿Acaso tú...no?

En la voz del moreno de ojos verdes, se apreciaba la ironía. Ironía que Draco debía de haber sabido y cogido a tiempo. Antes de que siguiera hurgando en los secretos que no le correspondían. Zabinni sonrió.

- Ah, sí, claro que sí. ¿Crees que soy estúpido?

- Oh, por supuesto que no.

- Solo me extrañó.

- ¿El qué?

- Que...no fueras con ella después de la cena.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué interés puedo tener yo en Pansy Parkinson, Draco? Más bien me extrañaría a mí. Tú eres el que debería estar con ella.

- ¡Buah! No la aguanto. Es una estúpida idiota. - farfulló enfadándose. "¿Dónde diablos estaba Hermione?

- Es bastante guapa y muy atractiva. - sopló Blaise rodando los ojos.

- ¿Y qué? Las hay a montones en Hogwarts.

- Tienes razón, Draco, tienes toda la razón.

- Claro que sí.

- Por ejemplo...Smith...

- Por ejemplo.

- Abbot.

- Bueno....sí...

- Mynely.

- Está bien.

Y agudizó los cinco sentidos y el sexto.

- Granger...

- Claro...

Entonces la mente de Draco se quedó parada. Granger. Granger. Hermione Granger. Ojos marrones, cejas levemente pobladas, onduladas. Labios curvos, rojos, sensuales. Nariz delicada. Pómulos sobresalientes, rosadas mejillas...ondulados cabellos...pero, ¿qué diablos...?

- ¡Granger?

- Ah, venga, estamos hablando de pasar el rato.

- Ella, ella...

Ella. Ella, simplemente ella. Ella era la dueña de cada emoción, de cada sentimiento, de cada palabra. Ella, simplemente, ella.

- ¡Es una sangre - sucia!

- Lo sé. Y por lo mismo tu padre no la aceptaría nunca.

El buscador calló de repente y parándose, miró al chico.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver...?

- Bueno, solo se me ocurre pensar que...por muy apetecible que sea la fruta...por muy bella y jugosa que te parezca, - dijo lentamente, paladeando las palabras. - puede estar prohibida. Y puede desencadenar el pecado, original.

Lo susurró, como el viento en una serpiente. Como el veneno en la piel. Y luego, sonrió, amistoso, le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Draco.

- Bueno, creo que daré un garbeo a ver que veo. - guiñó un ojo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. - Hasta más tarde, Malfoy.

Blaise se encaminó en dirección contraria, con sus andares varoniles y orgullosos.

"Por muy apetecible que sea la fruta, por muy bella y jugosa que te parezca, puede estar prohibida. Y puede desencadenar el pecado, original"

Revisó mentalmente las palabras de Zabinni, una y otra vez mientras andaba sin rumbo. ¿Qué había querido decir con esas palabras? ¿Qué? Acaso...no, no podía ser. ¿Sospechaba? ¿Sospechaba...?

Se pasó una mano por el cuello. La sola idea de pensarlo hacia que sus poros sudasen del nerviosismo.

Entonces, ocurrió. Apareció. Una mano en la oscuridad.

- Hola, rubito. ¿Caminando solo por los pasillos tenebrosos de Hogwarts?

Sus dos ojos marrones estaban concentrados en los suyos. Como dos dagas acabando con su respirar.

- Her...Hermione....

La gryffindor pestañeó y entonces, giró la vista. Lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo hacia dentro de la puerta que, cuando entraron, se cerró tras ellos.

- Ya van dos en una semana. - suspiró la castaña con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Dos qué? - preguntó el Slytherin un poco perdido entre tanta confusión.

- Dos veces, que me llamas Hermione.

Draco abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. La cerró tras observar la sonrisa cálida de la chica.

- Y....¿no voy a tener el placer de recibir, un...beso, de la hermosa mujer llamada Hermione? - dijo lentamente.

Ella volvió a sonreír, más dulcemente.

- A la tercera, va la vencida.

- O eso dicen.

Lo besó deteniéndose en su labio inferior, dejando que el superior se contentara con leves roces. Entonces, la cogió de las mejillas y la subió un poco hasta que ambos labios se juntaron, uno con otro, saboreándose.

Sonriendo, jugando a ser expertos en temas de besos.

- Ey, ey, ey... - susurró la gryffindor separándose apenas unos centímetros. - Que me vas a dejar sin aire...

Draco la abrazó tiernamente, acariciándole el pelo con cuidado de no despeinarla demasiado. Entonces, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a su oído y con dulzura le susurró:

- S'apayo.

Hermione, que había cerrado los ojos y había echado la cabeza en el hombro del Slytherin, dio un leve respingo y de pronto, se encaró a Draco, comenzando a enfadarse.

- ¡Estoy harta, Malfoy! ¿Qué eres mil-linguë o un tío que le da por inventarse palabras y murmurarselas a su novia?

- ¿Novia? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No cambies de tema!

- Granger, creo que estás exagerando.

- Exagerando. - dijo suavemente con sorna. - Exagerando. Con que estoy exagerando.

- Pues sí. - Draco se cruzó de brazos. - Que seas monolinguë no es mi culpa, solo tuya.

- ¡Ah!

- Y...si tampoco usas la lógica...

- Ah, muy bien Malfoy. Tú, solito, tú, te lo has buscado.

Le presionó con un dedo el pecho.

- Luego no digas que no te lo advertí

Draco arqueó una ceja. La situación le hacia, no menos que mucha gracia.

Hermione se giró. La espalda le quedaba preciosa con la caida del vestido azul, y los brillantes parecían estrellas fugaces rodando por los surcos de su piel.

- Te lo diré antes de que acabe el año. - murmuró Draco viendo que Hermione cogía el pomo de la puerta.

Ésta se giró levemente para mirarlo.

- Antes de que acabe el año pueden pasar muchas cosas, Draco.

- Lo sé, pero mis palabras no cambiarán de significado.

Lo miró por última vez. Él deseó con todas sus fuerzas abrazarla y besarla consumando ese deseo que le quemaba las entrañas.

Pero demasiado tarde, ella abrió la puerta, sin mirarle, hermosa, simplemente y, simplemente, se marchó.

¿Acudiría esa noche a su cita? Algo le decía a Draco que en la habitación solos estarían él y su piano.

Se había desvelado con la excusa de los regalos de navidad. Mentira.

No podía dormir y todo por su culpa. Realmente no estaba enfadada, solo molesta. Además, se había acostumbrado a pasar las noches con él, una tras otra. Desvelarse y no dormir más que un par de horas. Si dormía.

Envolvió cuidadosamente su regalo. ¿Le gustaría? Se mordió el labio. No, no, no...si estaban peleados. Sonrió al recordar su beso, su susurro, sus palabras extrañas...

¿Y eso qué más daba? Si lo amaba con todo su ser.

Su mirada se posó en el fuego casi a punto de agotarse. Pensó en él. Estaría tocando el piano. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y pensó en él.

oooooooo

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

No sabía qué tocar. Cuando ella estaba, siempre le pedía canciones, siempre cantaba o cantaban juntos, o...simplemente el piano de fondo. Ahora, él solo. Se perdía. Se perdía sin ella.

Se había acostumbrado a su calor en el sillín, abrazada a él. A su suavidad, a sus roces mientras tocaba. A su risa plácida, a su olor relajante.

En el bolsillo tenía su regalo. Lo cogió. La cajita roja, pequeñita...¿le gustaría? ¿Lo perdonaría pronto? Burdo juego de palabritas...

¡Qué tontería! ¿Qué más daba? Si la amaba cada día más y más.

Su mirada se posó en la lumbre de la vela, en la cera, a punto de agotarse. Pensó en ella. ¿Estaría durmiendo? No, ¿vería el fuego? Siempre le decía que adoraba ver el fuego.

Apoyó la cabeza en el piano y pensó en ella.

- ¡Arriba!

Se sobresaltó, llevándose una mano al pecho y a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué...hora es? - preguntó, somnolienta.

- Las ocho y cinco de una mañana en venticinco de diciembre.

Hermione miró los ojos de su amiga.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Herm!

- Feliz Navidad, Gin.

La pelirroja la abrazó y le tendió un paquetito cuadrado.

Ella lo miró, sarcástica.

- ¿Adivino qué es....un libro?

- ¡Sí! - Ginny aplaudió efusivamente. - ¡Voy a despertar a mi hermano!

Corrió como la niña inocente y pecosa que era, hacia la habitación de los chicos.

"Historia completa de la Aritmancia moderna". Sonrió. Lástima, ya se lo había leido. Sus amigos casi nunca acertaban pero, la intención es lo que cuenta, al fin y al cabo.

Entonces, entre la calma, se oyó un grito estridente. Hermione supo perfectamente de quien.

Suspiró. El paquete de Draco estaba en la mesa.

- Buenos días.

Oyó un bostezo proviniente de la escalera y al mirar, se sonrojó.

- Ah, Ron. Estás en...

- ¡Feliz Navidad! - sonrió el pelirrojo entregándole un paquete cuadrado.

Hermione lo miró y suspiró.

- ¿Un libro?

-¡Sí! Ábrelo.

Quitó el papel de renos saltarines que lo cubría y descubrió un nuevo y apasionante títutlo: "Cómo ser la mejor maga del mundo en cien páginas"

- Supuse que te gustaría aunque, tú ya lo eres.

"Mierda, lo había leído la semana pasada. Muy divertido, sin duda"

- Oh, muchas gracias. - murmuró con falso entusiasmo. - Toma, esto es para ti.

Ron cogió el paquete, con las orejas coloradas. Entonces, Hermione consideró correcto advertirle:

- Ahm y Ron, estás en calzoncillos.

De rojo pasó a blanco cenizo.

- Oh,oh, oh...lo siento....

Y corriendo se fue al cuarto mientras Hermione reía. Sonrió.

No podía más. Suspiró. Cogió el paquete y se levantó de la silla. Iría a verle.

- Gin, Ginny...

- Buenos días. - sonrió ella, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. - Feliz, navidad.

- Igualmente.

El chico se desperezó y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. A la pelirroja le gustó aquello, le daba un toque muy..."sexy".

- Te una cosa. Es una tontería.

Sacó de un bolsillo del pijamita blanco que llevaba, un pequeño envoltorio celeste.

- Ah, muchas gracias.

Harry comenzó a deshacerse del papel, con curiosidad, hasta que llegó al regalo. Lo observó detenidamente y sonrió.

- Es....muy bonito.

- ¿Te gusta? Es una chorrada, la verdad. Mira, aquí le puedes cambiar la foto...así...

Se acercó a él. La Snitch falsa, pero que volaba un poco, de cristal dorado, contenía una foto. En ella se les veía a Hermione, Ron, el propio Harry y a ella, frente a la estación de King Cross a principios de ese curso.

Ginny, sin querer, rozó su nariz con la de Harry al intentar explicarle el funcionamiento de la snitch de cristal.

Entonces, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en un chispear de emociones declaradas a fuego abierto.

Ninguno habló pero acortaron muy muy despacio las distancias, tanto que casi se notaban el respirar del uno y el otro, tanto que podían sentir el despegar de los labios...simplemente....

- ¡Maldición!

Violentamente se separaron. Ginny se levantó de la cama.

- ¡En calzoncillos! ¡Con el frío que hace y yo duermo en calzoncillos! - gritó el Weasley colocándose un jersey que su madre le había regalado.

Ginny suspiró.

- Voy a levantar a Lavender. Nos vemos después.

- Adiós...

Harry la miró mientras se marchaba, triste pero nervioso. Bajó la mirada y observó la snitch que tenía en su mano, la Ginny y el Harry de la snitch se miraban de reojo.

No tocó. Nunca lo hacía. O casi nunca.

Entró y se llevó una mano a la boca al observar el espectáculo.

Dormido encima del piano y sentado en el sillín, Draco tenía la boca, ligeramente abierta, el cabello rubio, muy desordenado, cayéndole en la frente y rozando el negro del una mueca tan graciosa que le dieron ganas de fotografiar.

Lo miró unos minutos más, grabando la imagen que no se le olvidaría.

Parecía un niño inocente.

Se mordió el labio y avanzó, ladeando la cabeza. Al llegar a su altura, se agachó.

Respiraba calmado, muy tranquilo, como si nada le perturbara de su sueño.

Hermione cerró los ojos y despacio, acercó su boca a la de él, dándole un suave beso en la comisura de la boca.

Draco cerró de pronto la boca y se pasó la lenga por los labios sin despertar.

La gryffindor sonrió de nuevo, agachando la cabeza y mirándolo de nuevo. Entonces, dirigió su boca a su oído y lentamente, susurró:

- Te quiero.

Entonces, si abrió los ojos, tropezando con la mirada tierna de ella.

- Hermione.... - murmuró entornando los ojos. - ¿Qué haces aquí...? Ayer...

- Shh....shhh...

Le puso un dedo en los labios y negó con la cabeza.

- No hables.

Draco se irguió un poco. Frotándose los ojos y peinándose el cabello platinado.

Ella se puso frente a él y le acarició la cara.

- Te ves muy lindo durmiendo. - le susurró.

- Tu más.

- ¿Acaso me has visto?

- No, pero lo he soñado.

Se besaron dulcemente, cogiéndose las manos y abrazándose.

- Feliz navidad, mi amor. - dijo la prefecta, acurrucándose en él.

- Feliz navidad, mi niña, feliz navidad.

Estuvieron un tiempo abrazados en el sillín, como lo hacian por la noche, en una clara mañana de navidad.

- No deberías estar aquí, Draco. Se van a dar cuenta. - le murmuró, razonando.

- Ah, al diablo.

La separó un poco y la miró fijamente.

- Hermione, quería...

- Toma, mi regalo.

Ante él, un paquete rectangular. Arrugó el ceño y terminó cogiéndolo y abriéndolo, ante la atenta mirada de ella.

Al verlo, se quedó perplejo.

- Un....un...¿cuaderno en blanco?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, tonto. Pulsa Do.

- ¿Qué pulse...?

- Haz lo que te digo.

- Do. - farfulló dándole a la tecla.

Entonces, ante su sorpresa, la letra se grabó en el cuaderno.

- ¿Es...?

- Un cuaderno para que anotes tus canciones. Las letras o las notas. Cuando cantes o hables, se escribirán...

La besó profundamente, diciéndole gracias.

- Hay....otra cosa...

- ¿Más?

- Ahm, sí, no sé si debería....

Suspiró y le tendió un papel. Draco lo volteó y miró maravillado lo que en él había.

Levantó el rostro, mirándola y lo bajó de nuevo, tropezando con su cara nuevamente. Pues lo que allí había no era otra cosa que su foto.

- Ti amo. - dijo besándola de nuevo. - No sabes...

Entonces se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó una cajita roja, pequeñita.

- Este es el tuyo.

- Gracias.

Y presionando en el enganche, la cajita se abrió, dejando ver una cadena dorada reluciente con un hermoso corazón pendiendo de él.

- Es...es...¡precioso! - dijo sonriendo.

- Espera, hay....otra sorpresa.

- ¿Una foto tuya, quizá? - dijo, radiante de felicidad.

- No, mucho mejor.

Entonces, enlazando sus manos a las de ellas, cogió el colgante y lo abrió. Hermione no cupo en sí de la sorpresa al escuchar lo que de ella se oía:

"Si alguna vez amé, si algún día, después de amar, amé. Fue por tu amor...Lucía, Lucía..."

La canción, su canción. Una lágrima cristalina rodó por su mejilla. Era, simplemente, precioso.

- Oh, blanca navidad, sueños...que se convierten en realidad. Ella es verdadera, es nuestra esfera...ella es, la blanca navidad....

Cuando regresaban de la comida navideña, mientras Lavender canturreaba felizmente, los demás hablaban entre sí de los regalos recibidos.

- ¡Me encantó tu regalo, Herm! - sonrió Ginny con dulzura. - Es una camisa preciosa, gracias.

- De nada, Gin.

- ¿Te gustó mi libro, Hermy? - le preguntó Harry.

- Mucho. - asintió ella. Debe de ser muy interesante.

"La caza de brujas", ya lo había leído. Un gran libro.

Al menos sus amigos tenían gusto, aunque no acierto.

Entonces, un silencioso Ron Weasley habló, señalando al cuello de la prefecta con una mueca en la cara:

- ¿Qué es eso que llevas colgado?

Instintivamente, Hermione se llevó la mano al corazón que caía de la cadenita dorada que rodeaba su cuello.

- Ahm....

No supo qué decir. Intentó inventar alguna mentira rápida pero, ninguna se le ocurrió. Cerró los ojos. Entonces, Lavender chilló:

- ¡Un admirador secreto! ¡Tienes un admirador secreto y no me dijiste nada!

Todos la miraban con la incógnita. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Sí...bueno es que...

- ¿Quién, Herm? ¡Es precioso!

Su amiga pelirroja miró con curiosidad el regalo que supuestamente le había mandando su "admirador secreto".

Lavender dio un saltito y murmuró intentando parecer enfadada:

- ¿Cómo no me dijiste nada? Y te llamas amiga...

- ¿Es cierto, Hermione?

Harry estaba anonadado mirando el collar. Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Sí, lo recibí esta mañana de parte de un...anónimo pero, me gustó mucho y...me lo puse.

-¡Qué romántico! - suspiraron Ginny y Lavender al unísono.

Pero Ron no hablaba, tenía los brazos cruzados y el rostro rojo de rabia. Hermione, por su parte, tenía ambas mejillas sonrojadas e intentaba evadir el tema.

- ¿Qué decía, qué decía? ¡Quiero detalles! - murmuró Lavender emocionada.

- Pues... - intentó decir la gryffindor.

- ¿Con qué nombre firmaba? - preguntó ansiosa, Ginny.

- ¿Te lo mandó por vía lechuza?

- ¿Es la primera vez que te manda un regalo?

- ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser...?

- ¡BASTA!

El grito resonó, Hermione giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo con los brazos extendidos y temblando de furia.

- Ron... - murmuró extrañada.

Pero antes de darle tiempo a nada, el guardián salió deprisa de allí, alejándose.

- Voy con él... - dijo Harry corriendo tras el pelirrojo.

Hermione abrió la boca y observó como se marchaban los chicos. Sintió un nudo en el pecho. ¿Por qué Ron había reaccionado así? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Acaso sí que tenía un problema como le había sugerido Draco?

Pero, antes de seguir con sus cavilaciones, Lavender y Ginny tironearon de ella para que les siguiera contando. Le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Se levantó aquella mañana con una sonrisa.

Llevaba seis noches seguidas huyendo por las noches a la habitación del pianista y quedándose con él hasta que el sol parecía vislumbrarse.

Aún somnolienta comprobó que Lavender no estaba en el cuarto. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hora sería?

Cogió una toalla blanca, el champú y el gel y se encaminó hacia las duchas.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al bajar la escalera y comprobar que todos los gryffindors se encontraban en la sala común.

Giraron las cabezas al oírla.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilona! - sonrió Ginny saludándola con la mano.

- ¡Se te pegaron las sábanas! - rió Harry.

- Es verdad, cielito, ¿no dormiste bien? - preguntó Lavender poniendo morritos.

Hermione sonrió un poco cohibida.

- Eh...sí, sí, lo que pasa es que estaba muy cansada.

Ron estaba con la cabeza gacha escuchándola. En los días transcurridos había tomado un comportamiento muy extraño hacia ella. Casi no hablaban y nunca estaban solos. Desde el día del admirador secreto, parecía haberse distanciado de ella.

- ¡Pues tenemos que informarte de algo! - habló la Weasley.

- ¿De...qué?

- Siéntate, lo estábamos acordando.

- Tendría que...ducharme y...

- ¡Déjalo para después! - protestó Lavender.

Fue hacia ella y la jaló para que se sentara al lado de Ginny. Estaba en camisón y con todo el pelo revuelto, menos mal que estaba con sus amigos. Suspiró.

- ¿Y bien...? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estamos planeando... - comenzó Harry.

- ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta esta noche! - Lavender abrió los brazos y comenzó a dar palmaditas.

- ¿Esta noche? - Hermione pestañeó.

- Para despedir el año y recibir al nuevo con buen pie. - dijo Ginny suavemente.

- ¿Para nosotros?

- Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs y Ravenclaws. - aclaró Lavender.

- Nada de Slytherins, por supuesto. - farfulló Harry.

- Lo supuse. - suspiró Hermione.

Ron arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Dónde va a ser...?

- Eso es lo mejor.

El tono malicioso de Lavender le hizo esperar lo peor.

- Hemos encontrado un aula en el segundo piso, que está totalmente vacía y abandonada. - rió la gryffindor. - Perfecta para nosotros.

- La insonorizaremos y pondremos música. - añadió Ginny.

- ¿Música?

- Muggle y maga.

- ¿Te parece bien? - le preguntó Harry.

Hermione, no muy convencida, asintió lentamente. Entonces, levantó el dedo índice:

- Una última pregunta. ¿Habéis consultado esto con....McGonagall o Dumbledore?

Lavender rodó los ojos.

- Venga, Hermy. Déjate de bobadas, no va a pasar nada.

- Tenemos prohibido salir por la noche.

- Noche. Espacio de tiempo a partir de las doce... -murmuró Lavender muy segura.

- Eso no es...

- ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! ¡Tenemos que organizarlo todo! Así que arriba, hemos quedado con Hannah Abbot y Rose Mcfllyan, así que...¡hop-hop!

Lavender y Ginny se levantaron y asieron de los brazos a Hermione.

- En diez minutos, lista. Te esperamos en el aula, ¿ok? La tercera del cuarto pasillo a la derecha.

La gryffindor suspiró y asintió.

- ¡Luego tendremos que decidir los vestidos! - rió pícaramente Lavender.

- ¡Va a ser genial! - corroboró Ginny.

Las dos salieron cogidas del brazo, cotilleando y riendo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Lo que menos le apetecía era desperdiciar la última noche del año estando sin su pianista.

Le taparon los ojos.

- Buenos días.

- Hola....¿tú por aquí?

- Te buscaba. Quería verte.

La besó lentamente, aún a su espalda, haciendo que Hermione esbozara una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

- Anoche te fuiste muy temprano.

- ¿Qué? Bromeas. Me fui a la hora de siempre.

- Sh...se me hace muy corto el tiempo cuando tú estás. Y cada vez más corto.

Quitó suavemente sus manos de sus ojos. Entonces Hermione se volvió y lo miró. Le besó en los labios tiernamente y lo miró de arriba a abajo, mordiéndose el labio.

Draco dibujó en su cara un gesto de contrariedad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, solo es que...estás muy guapo esta mañana.

- Taim i' ngra leat.

- ¡Draco!

El Slytherin rió sonoramente.

- Vale, vale, perdóname. Solo lo hizo por...

- Molestarme.

- Decírtelo.

- ¿El qué?

- Taim i' ngra leat.

- ¡Draco!

Él volvió a reír y la besó estrechándola contra él.

- ¿Y qué planes tiene la señorita esta noche...?

- Pues...planes.

- ¿Como...a la luz de las velas compartir una cena inolvidable con un pianista misterioso?

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento por él pero, esta noche no.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo dije, tengo planes.

Draco la apartó un poco y la miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué clase de planes?

- Pienso ir a Paris con mi amante secreto.

- ¿Puedo apuntarme?

-No se admiten Slytherins.

- ¿Y si tu amante secreto es uno de ellos?

- Me temo que no será así.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

- Venga, vamos a hablar ya en serio.

- Es en serio. Esta noche voy a...

- ¿Paris? - murmuró confundido.

- ¡No! - rió Hermione. - Voy a una fiesta.

- ¿En el castillo?

La chica asintió.

- No hay problema, iré.

- El problema es que no puedes.

- ¿Por...?

- No se admiten Slytherins. - dijo suavemente.

- Pues...hago una poción o...algún hechizo.

- No, Draco. Nada de magia ni trucos. Es una fiesta de fin de año. No puedes venir.

- Hermione, venga, no seas aguafiestas...

- Draco. Desearía con toda mi alma que vinieras. - dijo sinceramente la gryffindor. - Pero, no puede ser. Hay que aceptarlo.

- Pero...

- Ni una protesta más. - tajó la gryffindor. - ¿Vale? Yo soy la primera a la que le gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas, pero no lo son. Son así y hay que aceptarlas.

Le gustaba mucho ese tono serio en su voz. Esa seguridad y ese rasgo tan suyo de dar órdenes, razonándolas para los demás y, para sí misma.

- Está bien.

Ella lo miró con ternura en sus órbitas marrones.

- ¿Me comprendes, Draco? ¿Entiendes que lo hago porque te quiero?

Él, lentamente, asintió. Hermione sonrió, mordiéndose el labio y le acarició una mejilla. El rubio cogió su mano y la besó.

- Te entiendo y te comprendo. Ahora entiéndeme y compréndeme a mí.

- Eso intento hacer. - suspiró.

Se hacercó a ella y enredó sus manos en sus rizos, besándola en la frente.

- T'estimo.

Hermione levantó un poco la cara, sus narices se rozaron y ambos cerraron los ojos.

- Adiós.

Su aire le dio en los labios entreabiertos. No la besó, simplemente se marchó de ella, triste y silencioso.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho. Tenía un nudo ardiente. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas. Que él no fuera un Slytherin ni ella una Gryffindor, ni él un sangre limpia ni ella una sangre sucia. Que no estuvieran condenados a odiarse. Que todo fuera distinto.

Sin embargo, las cosas eran así y...solo podían aceptarlas. A pesar del dolor.

- Estás espléndida.

- El vestido es precioso. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Lo tenía en el armario...

Mentira. Sonrió. Él se lo había mandado, estaba segura. La tarjeta olía a él. Tierra, hierba y colonia de hombre. Sándalo y madera. Draco Malfoy.

El terciopelo rojo, vino tinto, caía sobre su piel protegiéndola de un anochecer frío en Hogwarts. Se colocó la túnica encima y las tres se encaminaron hacia el aula que con tanto esmero habían preparado para la ocasión.

Globos y serpentinas para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo año. Bebida y comida en unas mesas alargadas y un rectángulo amplio y espacioso para el baile.

La música sería un conjuro y la iluminación un nuevo hechizo que dio el toque final para que la fiesta tuviera el lugar idóneo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, no estaban solas. Hannah Abbot junto con Terry Boot, muy guapa vestida en rosa pálido, acudió a saludarlas. Su novio se limitó a mirarlas levemente y hacer un gesto con la mano.

Entonces, Hermione observó a sus dos mejores amigos hablando en la improvisada barra. Ambos iban elegantes con trajes de chaqueta negros y a diferencia de Harry que llevaba una camisa abotonada en color azul celeste, el pelirrojo la llevaba en color azul oscura, del mismo estilo.

La prefecta se acercó, lentamente, entrelazando las manos. Enseguida sus dos amigos la vieron venir y un poco asombrados, sonrieron.

- Hermione estás muy guapa. - dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Harry. Tú también lo estás. - dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Entonces giró la cabeza hacia Ron.

- Y Ron, ¿tú no me dices nada?

El Weasley la miró directamente a los ojos y tragando saliva, apartó la vista de sus pupilas. Sonrosándose un poco.

- Preciosa, estás preciosa.

- Gracias.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber, Herm? - le ofreció Harry.

- Sí, por favor. Un té helado, ¿quizá?

- Enseguida.

Y mientras el buscador hacia de "barman", la prefecta cogió de la mano a Ron y lo atrajo un poco en un tono más confidencial. Él se agitó nerviosamente.

- Ron, quería pedirte perdón.

- ¿Perdón?

- Estos últimos días nos hemos distanciado y...no sé, quizá he tenido la culpa, me he desententido de todo y...lo siento mucho.

- No, Herm, no, perdóname tú a mí.

- ¡Si no hiciste nada! - sonrió ella.

- Claro que sí. Lo he hecho y, lo sigo haciendo.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender nada y abrió la boca, esperando alguna palabra que le aclarara por parte de él.

- Aquí tiene su bebida, señorita.

La castaña se sobresaltó y sonrió rápidamente cogiendo el vaso que le tendía Harry.

En esos segundos, Ron la observó más aún. Dios, ¿preciosa? Ese adjetivo era poco para su belleza. Preciosa, radiante, celestial, inmensa, inmortal...

Sus ojos, como quería perderse en su brillo eterno, entre la miel de sus iris...Su boca, ese sueño divino de color rojo tentación que tenía un transparente parpadear, casi lujurioso. Y su pelo, con esa caída, esas ondas enmarcando grácilmente su espalda y su cuello. Cuello desnudo a excepción de la cadena del corazón dorado.

Se perdió en el escote ovalado de su vestido rojo aterciopelado y en la caida elegante en sus caderas, por sus piernas, con la cola pequeña, con aquellos finos taconcitos blancos.

Subió de nuevo la vista, veloz. Suficiente.

Claro que tenía la culpa, lo seguía haciendo. Seguía callándose sus sentimientos y no podía seguir así. Tenía que decírselo o la locura iba a matarlo, desearla en sueños y amarla en secreto iba a ser su perdición.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!

Pero todo se rompió, aquel puzzle que había casi terminado de completar, se deshizo. Solos quizá hubiera reunido el valor, solos al final lo habría confesado pero...entonces, llegaron todos y, ella se perdió entre la multitud asediante.

Para relajarse se tomó una cerveza de mantequilla.

- A quedado muy lindo, en verdad. - sonreía Rose Mcfllyan paseando sus ojazos verdes por el techo colorido del aula.

- Y todo gracias a nosotras. - habló Lavender, muy alegre.

- La verdad que el trabajo que hicimos fue memorable. - confirmó Hannah, asintiendo. - Nadie habría apostado que un aula sucia y abandonada pudiera convertirse...en esto.

Seguía llegando gente, algunos desconocidos para Hermione, que bebía silenciosamente escuchando la conversación banal de las chicas. Como le hubiera gustado que entre la multitud se hubiera distinguido el cabello rubio platinado del poseedor de los ojos más grises de Howgarts. Suspiró con una media sonrisa.

Y lo mejor, ninguna persona de la sala podía ni imaginarse que aquel rubio...era suyo. Solo suyo.

OOOOO

- Feliz navidad, Ginny.

Súbitamente la pelirroja se giró para mirar a quien le había hablado. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando:

- Igualmente, Michael.

El moreno Ravenclaw sorbió su copa burbujeante y se comió a la Weasley con la mirada, una mirada con múltiples significados, llena de lujuria.

- Veo que el paso de los años te hace bien. - dijo con sorna. - Cada día estás más hermosa.

- Gracias. - dijo Ginny, firmemente, con desdén. - Ciertamente tú, sigues igual al año pasado.

- El año que estuvimos juntos. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

- No. - dijo secamente. - No lo olvidé, desgraciadamente.

Michael dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro de piel tostada.

- Oh, Gin, no seas rencorosa. Lo de Cho y el partido...

- Es agua pasada, Michael.

- Bueno, pero podríamos....

Ginny pegó un resoplido y se mesó el cabello, echándolo suavemente hacia atrás.

- Contigo, Miky...-entonces se acercó peligrosamente a su oído y, sonriendo, le susurró: - ni muerta.

El Ravenclaw comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza furiosa. La gryffindor sonrió coquetamente y pestañeó.

- Feliz Navidad.

Entonces, Michael Corner, muy orgulloso, se marchó dejando a Ginny sola con una gran sonrisa.

La pelirroja aprovechó para servirse un vaso de refresco y, apoyarse a la barra a observar a la gente.

Pensó en su relación con Michael. Corta pero intensa, se dijo a sí misma. Suspiró y rodó la copa en su mano. Y miró fijamente con sus ojos castaños al cristal de la copa.

Entonces, en él se reflejó la persona que observaba a la bella pelirroja. Ginny abrió la boca y levantó la vista, sorprendiéndose y sintiendo un vuelco del estómago y todo el pecho.

- Harry...

Un moreno azabache la miraba con dos preciosas esmeraldas verdes brillando a la luz de las velas de la habitación.

- Feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad.

Sonaba una canción rítmica. Algunos ya habían comenzado "su fiesta" particular. Hannah arrastraba a Terry Boot a la pista y éste se resistía frente a las carcajadas de sus amigos que no tardaron en ser arrastrados por sus respectivas novias a la pista, haciéndole compañía.

- Estás muy guapa.

Ginny se mordió el labio.

- Gracias. Tú también.

Entonces el buscador dibujó una mueca burlona en su cara:

- ¿Muy guapa?

La pelirroja rió sonoramente, llevándose la mano libre a la boca para ahogar la risa. Harry también rió.

- Perdón, guapo. - sonrió. - Muy, muy, guapo.

- ¿Me sirves una copa? - le pidió dulcemente.

- Claro. Toma.

Le tendió su propia copa para que la agarrara y se dio la vuelta, sirviéndole una a él. Se la dio y entonces sintió como su vestido verde suave, se enganchaba al mantel de la "barra".

Se giró para desengancharse y, entonces, cogió una de las copas que Harry sujetaba, bebiendo de ella. El chico la miró, con un gesto extraño:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre...? - preguntó de nuevo, tocándose la cara, creyendo que quizá se habría manchado de algo.

- Pues... - Harry sonrió y acarició el borde de la copa que sujetaba. - Nada, solo que...elejiste la copa equivocada.

Sintió un nudo en su interior, apretándola, haciendo que un temblor la recorriera de arriba a abajo. Miró la copa y miró, al instante, a Harry.

- Bebiste de mi copa.

Se sonrojó un poco y entonces, se rió.

- Soy muy torpe, perdóname.

- No pasa nada. Ahora que lo pienso...

- ¿Sí?

- Tu copa...

- ¿Sí?

- ...es más dulce.

Ginny pestañeó seguidamente, abriendo la boca al ver como Harry se llevaba el borde del cristal a su labios y sorbía lentamente de ella.

Agachó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Vio levemente la pista abarrotada.

- ¿Bailas? - le preguntó al gryffindor.

- Como un pato.

Ahogó una risa y entonces, decidida, cogió sendas copas y las dejó en la barra. Y acto seguida, cogió las manos de Harry entre las suyas.

- Yo te enseño.

No muy decidido, echó una mirada a la pista y a la pelirroja. Asintió. Ambos sonrieron y se entremetieron en el barullo, aún agarrados, muy juntos.

La sala estaba en murmullo. Los Slytherins reían y hablaban, sin mucho ánimo en el aburrimiento de la última noche del año.

- Creo que ese modelo es malísimo. - bufó Zabinni chasqueando la lengua.

- El mejor es el VZ-500. - corroboró Rubens Brads, un alumno de quinto.

- No, el JQ - 450. - farfulló un gordinflón de nariz respingona con pintas arrogantes.

- Que mierdas decís. Es el CT- 1001, en las estadísticas arrasa en todas las proporciones. Velocidad, suavidad, quince motores...¿qué contestas, Brads?

El moreno resopló.

- Que no tienes ni idea, Zabinni.

Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente tras el comentario burlón del Slytherin. A Blaise Zabinni le ponía de los nervios ser contrariado pero, en aquella ocasión, Draco estuvo de acuerdo con Rubens Brads, Zabinni no tenía ni idea.

Miró a la chimenea y pensó en la hermosura con que se devoraban las llamas. La pasión del fuego era hermosa y extrema. Fuego contra fuego, fuerza contra fuerza, guerra de titanes.

Fuego, pasión, fuerza...vitalidad, hermosura...Sonrió acariciándose los labios con un dedo. Hermione...sintió su corazón, pegado a su piel, Hermione...

¿Llevaría su vestido puesto? Sí, lo sabía. Ese rojo aterciopelado en su cuerpo esbelto. Estaría bella, hermosa...preciosa. Bebiendo champán, entre el baile, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor. Riendo, con esa risa tan hermosa. Con esos hoyuelos en su cara cuando sonreía, con su caída seductora de ojos, con ese brillo especial....

- ¡No sabéis de qué me he enterado! - chilló una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos los Slytherins miraron, ya que en su monótona conversación, alguien reclamaba su atención. Algo importante.

Draco bufó y siguió pensando en ella. Saboreando su imagen y su voz. Recordaba su voz en su oído cuando cantaba con su dulzura ilimitada.

Hubiera dado todo por bailar con ella y besarla envueltos en la multitud, sin que nada ni nadie importara...

- ¡Están dando una fiesta!

De pronto, el sueño se esfumó, volvió a la realidad. El fuego se estaba haciendo cenizas oscuras. Volvió su rubia cabeza hacia atrás. Pansy Parkinson y sus amigas cotorreaban con fuerza.

- ¡En un aula abandonada!

- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó Zabinni.

- ¡Todos! Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs y Ravenclaws.

- Hijos de puta. - masculló Rubens Brads.

- ¡Faltamos nosotros!

Comenzó el barullo. Draco se puso en pie. Todos salían despedidos fuera de la sala común. Sintió un nudo. ¿Debía? Solo por verla daba la vida. Saltó por encima del sillón y fue con los otros.

Sabía que no estaba bien pero...en el amor y en la guerra....todo vale.

- Laven, ¿por qué no bailas?

Hermione se sentó al lado de su amiga, apoyada en una mesita redonda, viendo a las parejas bailando al son de la música.

Resonaban en su cabeza las risas, la música y los pasos.

- No sé...te burlarás de mí, Herm pero...me siento nostálgica.

- ¿Nostálgica? ¿Por qué?

- Por ellos.

La prefecta pestañeó y sonrió comprensivamente.

- ¿Seamus?

- Y mi Parvati. - dijo haciendo pucheritos. - Si ellos no están aquí...no tengo ánimos de fiesta.

La morena se mordió el labio y acarició el cabello cobrizo de su amiga.

- Anímate, venga.

- Además, es una mentirosa.

- ¿Quién? - frunció el ceño, incomprensible.

- Parvati. Ella me dijo... "Brindaré contigo en la última campana"

Miró a su alrededor, dando un suspiro hondo.

- Y no está.

Se apoyó de nuevo en la mesa y una lagrima escapó de sus ojillos.

- Vamos, Laven...no me llores.

- Herm..¡los echo tanto de menos!

Ante su espectación, la Gryffindor se echó hacia ella y la abrazó. Al principio se sintió un poco violenta pero luego la consoló con palabras tiernas.

Mientras tanto su mirada paseó por la fiesta.

En el centro todos bailaban. Se habían lanzado a bailar sin reservas. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Huffelpuffs, todos en la pista, bailando juntos sin ningún extracto, sin nadie apartado por su clase social, por su piel, por su sangre...

Bajó la vista. "Draco".

Era hermoso ver que podía existir una unión así, sin diferencias, entre amistad y amor, sin fronteras. Hermoso, muy hermoso.

Hannah tironeaba de la corbata de Terry que se la quitó ante la espectación de la masa y comenzó a bajar sensualemente su cuerpo mientras su novia le daba una vuelta subiéndose el vestido hasta medio muslo y dejándolo caer cuando este subía para darle una vuelta de campana.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Era gracioso.

Y ante su sorpresa, observó algo inesperado. Entre la gente distinguió claramente a dos amigos suyos, muy juntos, muy pegados, muy enamorados.

Ginny y Harry, agarrados por la cintura y media parte del tórax, bailaban sensualmente, entre risas y miradas indescifrables.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba por lo que podía ver pero, entre ellos....sobraban las palabras.

Y siguió paseándose por la habitación hasta que de pronto se paró en la puerta. Se estaba abriendo. Se le encogió el corazón y abrió la boca.

"Que yo no lo sabía...."

- La...Lavender...

"Quién me lo iba

que solo con tu sonreír,

inundarías todo mi ser de alegría..."

- Lavender, mira...

" ...y yo no lo sabía."

Entonces la gryffindor, roja como un tomate, levantó la vista hacia el punto que miraba Hermione y sintió que el corazón también se le paraba.

Se levantó con los ojos muy abiertos y dio dos pasos adelante, antes de gritar:

- ¡¡¡¡Parvati!!!

Corrió hacia su amiga que también corría hacia ella. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo entre la risa alegre de Parvati y las lágrimas de Lavender.

- Te dije que vendría, Lav, ¿te lo dije o no?

- ¡Mala, mala, mala! ¡Mala! ¡No sabes lo que me has echo llorar!

- ¡Se te corrió el rímel!

- Oooo...¡¡¡nooo!!!

Pero el rímel le importó poco, siguió estrechando a su amiga fuertemente, llorando y entonces, volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que detrás de la morena, había alguien más y entonces, sí que gritó:

- ¡Seamus!

"Que me podía encontrar

algo tan dulce como tú,

eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida,

y yo no lo sabía...."

Hermione volvió la cabeza, sonriendo quedamente.

- ¿Me permite este baile?

Levantó la cabeza, llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Ron... - murmuró. - Me asustaste.

El pelirrojo la miraba con duda entre sus ojos azules y Hermione observó lo guapo que era. Con sus pecas y su mata de pelo color fuego. Asintió, tomando su mano.

" Y si me vuelvo loco es al sentir,

que hay tantas cosas que vivir,

y yo sin ti no lo sabía..."

Se amontonaron entre la gente. Hermione saludó a Rose Mcfllyan que estaba bien escondida entre los brazos musculosos de su novio.

Ron y Hermione se pararon en mitad de la pista. Parecía que todas las parejas se habían puesto de acuerdo para abrazarse.

Hermione se sintió un poco violenta pero acabó parándose frente a su amigo y cogiéndolo delicadamente por un hombro.

Ron paseó su mano temblorosa por la cintura de Hermione.

Creyó morir, creyó estar y tocar el cielo. Solo porque bailaba con ella, por primera vez en su vida. Creyó ser Dios escuchando la música y perdiéndose en sus pupilas marrones

" Por la calle no hago más que sonreír,

y es que todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti..."

Hermione suspiró profundamente. Ese baile no tendría que ser con Ron. Él no...no, no, el último baile del año tenía que ser con su pianista. No con su amigo, no...no...

"¿Qué le voy a hacer?"

Sonrió recordando aquella vez que la vio bailar con Krum y lo comparó con ese momento. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde ese baile en cuarto. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas...y ellos.

" Es curioso como hay días en los que,

todo es magia, todo es arte y ya lo ves..."

Se mordió el labio. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo, el calor del cuerpo de su amigo. Se sentía bien, protegida, a gusto. Pero, no..no era esa la sensación. No, con Ron no podría ocurrir. Solo con él...

"No puedo callar, y dejar de ser,

el loco que está...

rendido aquí a tus pies."

- Hermione...

"No, con Ron no"

"Y yo no lo sabía...."

Levantó los ojos y nadó en el océano que le dedicaba el Weasley.

- Dime.

- Yo...

" Quién me lo iba

que solo con tu sonreír,

inundarías todo mi ser de alegría

Y yo no lo sabía."

- ¿Sí?

"Que me podía encontrar

algo tan dulce como tú,

eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida,

y yo no lo sabía...."

OOOOOOO

- Harry...

- ¿Sí, Ginny?

- Yo, quería decirte...

- Yo también quería decirte...

" Y si me vuelvo loco es por sentir,

que hay tantas cosas que vivir,

y yo sin ti no lo sabía..."

Se miraron, conscientes de que había algo más que amistad....algo mucho más fuerte, algo que no podían callar más tiempo.

" Aunque hable la gente, solo oigo tu voz,

completamente borracho por ut amor

que pesado estoy."

Pero, ¿quién de los dos sería capaz de confesarlo?

OOOOOOOO

"Pero es que tampoco me quiero callar

más bien al contrario

yo quiero gritar..."

- Tú, Hermione...

- ¿Sí?

"Que soy muy feliz,

si estás junto a mí..."

- Que yo...

"Te quiero a morir,

estoy loco por ti."

"Y yo no lo sabía....

Quién me lo iba

que solo con tu sonreír,

inundarías todo mi ser de alegría "

La puerta volvió a abrirse y los dos primeros en entrar fueron ni más, ni menos, que Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy.

Mirada verde, mirada gris. Directos al blanco, directos a ella.

Le hirvió la sangre al verla en brazos del pobretón. Le hirvió la sangre al ver que bailaban. Le hirvió la sangre al no poder ir y arrebatársela, al no poder gritarle que la soltara y gritarle a toda la sala que esa mujer era suya.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya.... Fiesta. ¿Acaso no pensábais invitarnos? - preguntó Zabinni arrastrando las palabras.

- Blaise, dí mejor: Reunión de sangre sucias. - dijo rastreramente Rubens Brads, dando un paso al frente.

La música siguió sonando pero pareció bajar súbitamente.

Todos se volvieron mirando fijamente a los Slytherins recién llegados.

- Que asco de decoración, ¿qué acaso lo hizo Snape? - rió Pansy Parkinson.

Lavender se puso más roja aún y tras ella, Hannah Abott y Rose Mcfllyan.

- Fuera de aquí. - dijo la gryffindor firmemente. - No estáis invitados.

- Cierra la boca, sangre sucia. - farfulló Parkinson desafiándola.

- Atrévete a insultarla, Parkinson, y te juro que no te quedarán ganas de repetirlo.

Tras Lavender apareció Seamus, quien agarró por la cintura a su novia, haciéndola saber que no estaba sola.

Y a ellos no tardó en unirse más gente.

- Largaros. - dijo con voz clara el buscador de Gryffindor.

- Vaya....a quién tenemos aquí. Potter, el alma de la fiesta.

Esa vez fue Draco Malfoy el que intervino dando un paso al frente, sin mirar hacia más adelante, para no verla, para no flaquear. Se concentró en Harry quien lo miraba sin parpadear.

- Malfoy, te aconsejo que muevas tu culo fuera de aquí, porque sino, podrías salir echando humo.

- ¿Desde cuándo te tengo miedo a ti, estúpido? ¿No vas a llamar a Dumbledore para que venga a defenderte?

- No le hace falta. Hay mucha gente aquí que es capaz de hacerlo.

Y levantó un milímetro sus ojos de los de Harry para posarlos, metros allá, en la figura que se alzaba hacia él. La persona que más deseaba matar en ese instante.

- Pobretón, Weasley...¿vienes a salvar el mundo de la invasión de los sangre sucia?

Los Slytherins rieron fuertemente.

Ron se irguió al lado de su amigo.

- ¡Qué os larguéis! - gritó Lavender de nuevo.

- Es de muy mal gusto organizar una fiesta y no invitarnos, ¿sabéis? - masculló Zabinni rodando los ojos. - ¿Qué es de la fiesta sin nosotros?

- Fiesta. - aclaró Hannah.

- Tú...

Zabinni la señaló con un dedo y al momento, detrás de ella se encontraban Rose y su musculoso novio, más el menos corpulento Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein.

- Vaya, vaya...los tenemos en rebeldía, Malfoy... - suspiró Blaise.

- Estás muy inquieto, Malfoy... - habló Harry ladeando la cabeza.

- Sí, Malfoy. - sonrió Ron. - ¿Quieres que te convirtamos en un huroncito manso?

Los Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs y Ravenclaws estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Entonces, Draco Malfoy estalló y alzando la mano empuñó su varita que dirigió a la cabeza de Ron Weasley.

- ¡YA BASTA!

Oyó su voz, clara y estridente. Y escuchó sus pasos, se acercaba hasta él. Tenía que aguantar, no podía flaquear al mirarla. Tenía que concentrar su odio y disfrazar sus sentimientos.

Pero era tan difícil...

Se coló entre Ron y Harry y se puso en medio.

Por Merlín. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa? Lo llevaba puesto, su vestido. Y su cuerpo magnífico se ajustaba a la perfección con la tela de terciopelo. Su pelo, sus rizos castaños brillantes, cogidos en una montaña que caía por su espalda.

Quería desnudarla mirándola a los ojos y besarla hasta los extremos de su alma.

- ¡YA BASTA! - repitió abriendo las manos.

- Y llegó "la madre Granger". - rió Zabinni.

- Baja esa varita, Malfoy. - dijo Hermione.

- No. Quítate tú del medio si no quieres acabar tan mal como lo van a estar tus amiguitos.

- Malfoy, no es ninguna broma...

- Yo no bromeo.

- Baja la varita e iros de aquí. Nadie os ha invitado, no sois bienvenidos.

La mirada reptil de Blaise Zabinni se posó en la prefecta con sorna.

- Nos invitamos solos. - dijo suavemente. - Pero...puedes invitarme tú, incluso si me lo pides puedo bailar contigo...sangre sucia.

Furioso Ron Weasley estuvo a punto de lanzarse al cuello del Slytherin.

- ¡Atrévete y no vivirás para...!

Pero Hermione lo cogió por los hombros y se lo impidió.

Draco observó el contacto y sintió que ardía de rabia. Ella lo defendía, le importaba. Apretó el puño y entonces, casi sin querer sus miradas se cruzaron:

- Vete, iros... - habló la gryffindor con su gesto torcido.

- ¿O sino...?

- Más te vale no querer saberlo.

- Sangre sucia, no me retes.

Ron hizo un ademán para ir contra Malfoy y nuevamente, Hermione lo detuvo.

- Malfoy, somos muchos en esta sala. - habló Harry colocándose en el costado de su amiga. - Y si tú y ellos sabéis hacer artes prohibidas...también nosotros sabemos.

- Así que más te vale irte. - dijo Hermione mirando al vacío.

- Malfoy, me estoy aburriendo... - suspiró Rubens Brads. - Deja a estos imbéciles aquí y que se pudran si quieren...yo me largo.

- Bien dicho, - corroboró uno de sus amigotes. - tanta suciedad me asquea.

Blaise y Draco se miraron.

- Os salvó la terquedad de la sangre sucia. - rió Zabinni mirando por encima de sus hombros. - La próxima vez no tendréis tanta suerte.

Chasqueó los dedos y giró la cabeza como mueca para que se fueran.

Draco guardó la varita en su bolsillo y miró retadoramente a Harry Potter.

- Potter, ya son muchas las que te debo.

- Más te debo yo...

- En cuanto a ti, pobretón. - dijo suavemente dirigiéndose a Ron. - Si un día de éstos aprender a pelear sin que la sangre sucia te tenga que defender...nos veremos.

- Apuesta porque te romperé todos los huesos, asqueroso hurón.

Y la última mirada fue para ella. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada. Simplemente la miró y le hizo una señal. Esperó que Hermione la captara, después, se dio media vuelta y fue con Zabinni, cerrando de un portazo.

- ¡Dame las uvas! ¡Corre!

- ¡Me falta una! ¡Una!

- ¡No te las comas aún!

- Hannah, Terry, ¡dejad de daros el lote! ¡Todavía no empezamos el año!

- Auch, ¡Ron!

- ¡Ay mi hermanita!

- ¡Silencio! ¡Van a empezar las campanas!

La voz de Lavender fue la última que se oyó aquel año. Después todo el protagonista lo tuvieron las doce campanadas que despedían aquel año en Hogwarts.

Una a una se fueron cerniendo, uva tras uva, risa tras risa, hasta que al fin, llegó la última, la definitiva que decía adiós a un año y saludaba a otro.

Y con la última sonó la música y surgieron los abrazos, los besos, las risas, la amistad, el amor...

- Feliz año, mi amor. - le dijo Lavender a Seamus besándolo.

- ¡Feliz año, Harry!

Ron y Harry se dieron un caluroso abrazo. Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron también, sonriendo.

- ¡Ay mi niña!

Lavender y Parvati se estrecharon ruidosamente, riendo y susurrándose cosas al oído entre las miradas de Seamus, confundido.

- ¡Feliz año, Herm!

- ¡Igualmente, Harry!

- ¡Hermanita!

- ¡¡¡Ron!!

Harry y Hermione se dieron un abrazo amistoso al igual que los hermanos Weasley que entre bromas se terminaron juntando.

Y al fin llegó el abrazo tan deseado.

- Feliz año, Harry. - sonrió una pelirroja.

- Feliz año, Ginny.

Y un poco violentos, se dieron un abrazo fuerte que unía más cosas de las que pensaban. Y ambos sonrieron.

- Feliz año, Hermy.

- Feliz año, Ron.

Justo cuando iban a abrazarse, Lavender irrumpió en la escena.

- ¡Herm! ¡Feliz año!

La chica se abrazó a la prefecta que encogiéndose de hombros le sonrió a su amigo quien, con un velo triste, miró al techo.

- Feliz año.

El pelirrojo se volvió para ver a una bella chica que lo miraba con unos preciosos ojos negros como la noche.

- Parvati...has vuelto.

- Te lo prometí. - sonrió dulcemente.

- Me alegro.

La morena se acarició descuidadamente su pelo negro y se mordió el labio.

- Feliz año, para ti, también. - dijo Ron.

Parvati se acercó lentamente y, ante la sorpresa del guardián, lo abrazó cariñosamente. Al principio él se sintió un poco incómodo ante tal contacto pero, después, abrazó cuidadosamente a la gryffindor.

No llegó a ver la cara de felicidad de Parvati, solo sintió un terrible anhelo de aquel cuerpo. Hubiera cambiado todo porque fuera Hermione quien lo abrazara. Suspiró.

Entonces, un poco avergonzada, Parvati se desprendió del pelirrojo y, un poco temblorosa, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El pelirrojo se puso rojo y Parvati, sonrió.

- ¿Te tomarás después una copa conmigo para celebrarlo? - preguntó ella deseosa de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- Cla..claro.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

Ron rió.

- Por Merlín.

Entonces la morena se alejó sonriendo con la vista baja. Si él en ese momento la hubiera seguido, muchas cosas habrían cambiado pero, tomó la otra opción y el rumbo de la historia cambiaría por esa decisión.

Se giró. Harry y su hermana hablaban bebiendo champán. Lavender y Seamus se besaban en el rincón y las demás parejas y amigos reían y hablaban.

Sus ojos azules se movieron veloces, buscando a la persona que faltaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

Como un destello fugaz de luz, la vio. Estaba saliendo por la puerta. ¿Dónde iba?

Dio dos zancadas, dispuesto a ir con ella. Tenía un nudo.

Lo pensó rápidamente. Lo iba a hacer. De una vez por todas iba a decírselo. Sí, por fin. Acabaría con sus dudas. Le diría lo que sentía por ella. Que la quería. Simplemente que estaba loco por ella desde hacía años y que no podía seguir ocultándolo.

Cogió aire. Abrió la puerta que se cerró tras de sí. Los pasillos estaban en total oscuridad y tan solo la luz de las tímidas antorchas colgantes iluminaban levemente la larga estancia.

Hermione había tomado el pasillo hacia arriba. Caminó tras de ella. Sin llamarla un poco picado por la curiosidad y nervioso, muy nervioso.

Algo no andaba bien. ¿A dónde se dirigía? ¿Por qué no la llamaba?

Estaba temblando. ¿Emoción? ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Presentimiento?

Al fin Hermione se detuvo. Él se quedó a una distancia prudente de ella. Medio escondido detrás de una ancha columna.

Y la miró. Se había quedado parada en mitad del pasillo. Allí no había antorchas. Apenas vislumbraba su figura. No oía nada. Solo su corazón dando golpes fuertes contra el pecho.

Y de pronto se quedó sin respiración observando la escena.

Una sombra salió de la oscuridad.

Hermione se vio envuelta en la sombra. Ron creyó distinguir en ella una sonrisa. Perdió la noción de lo que ocurría. No oía nada. Hubiera querido correr hasta allí y descubrir la verdad pero, algo se lo impidió. Sus piernas temblaban, sus labios, su piel...su corazón estaba encogido.

Solo la veía a ella, como un recuerdo borroso, podía observar su boca moviéndose pero no escuchaba lo que decía. Y la sombra, ¿qué o quién era? ¿Quién?

Sintió que se mareaba, sintió que su mundo se desvanecía.

OOOOOOO

Hermione paró. Sintió todo su corazón palpitando, se sintió perdida y miró a los lados, buscándole.

Entonces se sobresaltó. Había oído como alguien se acercaba. Observó de nuevo en todas las direcciones posibles y entonces, él fue a ella.

- Feliz año.

Sintió como toda su piel se erizaba al escucharle. Le miró. Entre la oscuridad no le veía bien. Como la primera noche, como su primer beso.

Sonrió al pensarlo.

El pianista pareció entender el por qué de su sonrisa. Con cuidado, la tomó de la barbilla, alzando su rostro.

Sentía su aliento en su cara, en su cuello, rodeándola. Se sentía en el mismo cielo.

Sin embargo, calló esperando a que él hablara. En parte se sentía muy dolida, en parte esperaba que se disculpara, que le pidiera perdón.

Pero Draco Malfoy se limitó a oír el silencio, acariciando con sus manos cálidas el cabello rizado de la gryffindor.

Silencio y más silencio, entre el silencio sus respiraciones, sus latidos y el roce de sus pieles.

Silencio, ¿para qué hablar envueltos en el silencio confidente con que une el amor?

Entonces Hermione colocó sus manos en las del rubio y tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos.

- Bésame. - le pidió, suavemente.

Él rozó su nariz contra la suya propia, y sopló en los labios rojos de ella, bajando un dedo y tocándolos con dulzura.

- ¿Sabes? - le susurró delicadamente.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

- Hoy, cuando bailabas con Weasley...me he dado cuenta de que...

- ¿Sí?

- De que...

- ¿Sí?

- Estoy loco por ti.

Hermione abrió los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿No es suficiente?

Él lo sabía. Sabía que ella lo esperaba, lo deseaba y lo anhelaba con toda su alma. Deseaba que él pronunciara aquellas dos palabras encadenadas que hasta ese tiempo sus propios prejucios le habían hecho callar.

- Esperaba que esa locura...tuviera un nombre. - suspiró.

- Lo tiene.

- Dímelo.

Draco sonrió y se acercó más a su rostro.

- Tú ya lo sabes.

- Nunca te lo he escuchado decir.

- A veces sobran las palabras.

- A veces, pero no ahora.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

- No, no, nunca te lo he oído decir....yo...

- Je t'aime.

Silencio. Hermione miró al pianista, en la oscuridad, sintiendo que todo temblaba en aquel momento.

- Vos amo.

Más silencio. Más y más silencio. Y más latido, y más corazón...

- Quérote.

Sonrió.

- S'apayo.

Amor.

- Taim i' ngra leat.

Lo sentía, más vivo que nunca, más vivaz, más grande. Como nunca había sido.

- Ich liebe dich.

Se mordió el labio, reteniendo las lágrimas.

- Mi aime jou.

Aquello era...algo...que jamás podría olvidar.

- T'estimo.

Aquellas palabras. Dos, una, tres...¿qué importaba el número?Lo importante era el significado. Y antes de que él se lo dijera, ella ya lo sabía.

- Obicham te.

Lo había sabido siempre.

- Ti amo.

La brisa se coló por un ventanal y sacudió sus cabellos. Al fin llegaba el momento. Al fin...después de tanta espera...al fin.

- I love you.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Hermione....

Silencio. Silencio.

- Te quiero.

Sonrió, aún llorando y lo abrazó. Sollozó y entonces, levantando el rostro, buscó su boca y se fundieron en un beso hermoso, lleno de amor y sinceridad, el primer beso del año, el primer beso después de declarar el más hondo de los sentimientos.

El amor...su amor...

El beso se había clavado en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Cuando llegó a la fiesta estaba perdido, medio loco y triste, muy triste.

Se sentía traicionado, se sentía dolido, se sentía triste, solo, mal...se sentía muy mal.

Cogió una copa y se la llenó de algo que no supo qué fue. Solo que al beberlo le quemó la garganta y por un momento, olvidó la imagen que estaba grabada en su mente. Aquella imagen de Hermione entre las sombras, besando a aquel desconocido para él.

Bebió de nuevo, cegado por el dolor. Sin escuchar a su alrededor la música, las risas, nada...solo su corazón desbordado y roto.

Temblaba, estaba temblando. De furia y rabia, de tristeza, de nervios y de dolor. El dolor de todo su ser por creer que había perdido algo por no luchar por ello.

Dolía demasiado. Dolía ese amor oculto y callado. Dolía. Y dolía mucho.

Bebió, una, dos y tres veces más. Se le nublaron los ojos. Le dolía cada parte de su ser y su más encarnizado orgullo, su alma.

Bebió sin darse cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien, de que no podía olvidar a costa de cegarse, de no ver.

De pronto, algo se le acercó. Y oyó la voz femenina hablándole:

- Me debes una copa, ¿recuerdas?

Tendió su copa a la chica que bebió de ella hasta el final.

Hermione...

Oh, Hermione...

Como dueles...

Quería llorar y morir....

Entonces, loco, cogió las manos de aquella chica quien, confundida lo miró. Pero sus órbitas azules estaban vacías de Ronald Weasley y en ellas solo se podía ver a un chico borracho y perdido por el dolor.

Tiró de la chica quien le siguió fuera de la fiesta. Fuera del ruido y las luces.

Penetrando en la oscuridad, solos...

Se sintió débil. Pero de pronto recuperó la vista y vio claramente a la chica que tenía frente a frente.

Parvati, más bella que nunca, con un gesto soñador y los ojos negros como pozos profundos. La vio como su salvación, su puente, su consoladora, su puente...

Hermione...

Hermione...

Y acercó su boca a la de ella y en un acto de valentía y estupidez, la besó. Ella se quedó paralizada, absorvida por la sorpresa y la emoción.

Y mientras él la besaba desesperado por olvidar, mientras él acariaba con vehemencia su cuerpo blanco, mientras recorría veloz su cuello desnudo, mientras retiraba los escudos entre su piel y la suya, mientras...se dejó llevar por el amor...y voló, voló muy alto...creyendo haberlo logrado, creyéndose la dueña del mundo, la conocedora del amor.

Mientras, él siguió besándola, cada hueco, cada desesperación, con locura y ardor. Con el alcohol en las venas y todas las luces apagadas.

Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro. Fueron avanzando al mismo tiempo que la locura y el error se iba cometiendo.

Que curioso el momento, que curiosa la vida, que curioso el tiempo...

Mientras unos reían bailando al son de la música, otros, escondidos, se besaban felices porque conocían la verdad; otros confesaban sus verdades ocultas, otros lloraban por algo perdido...otros cometían locuras...y otros, morían por dentro.

Es curioso, muy curioso, que la felicidad y la tristeza, que la soledad y la luz, que la vida y la muerte, que el amor y el odio, estén tan cerca.

Es curioso las locuras que se hacen por amor. Locuras que pueden destrozar toda tu vida o cambiar el rumbo de tu destino.

¡Wola después de tanto tiempo! Al fin estoy aquí, muy satisfecha y muy contenta al haber terminado al fin este enorme capítulo, a petición de todos aquellos que desearon un capítulo grande en vez de dos normales

Creo que es el capítulo más largo de toda mi carrera. Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado y que por favor me pongan sus opiniones en los reviews, e - mails o comentarios que me envíen.

Para mí ahora va a ser muy difícil compaginar los estudios y los capítulos pero, tranquilos, no pienso abandonar ninguno de mis fics aunque, todo llevará su tiempo.

Las canciones que utilizo en el capítulo son "Sueña" de la banda sonora del Jorobado de Notre Dame que cantaba Thalia pero de la que se han echo muchas versiones. Y la otra canción es "Y yo no lo sabía" de Elefantes.

Les espero en el próximo capítulo, ¡el capítulo 15!

Muchas gracias a tods los que me leen y me dan su apoyo! Gracias, nunca me cansaré, mil gracias a todos y todas! Gracias!

Os quiere, cada día más

Lira Garbo

Silencio

Alejandro Sanz

Tu huella es mi paz

Y tu horizonte es mi temor

pero tu huella es mi paz.

Aunque jamás será lo mismo aquel rincón

porque le falta el temblor de tu cuerpo,

y le falta a la noche, el relente

y la envidia de la gente

y es que yo he oído el poema

que le ha dedicado...

Silencio

Silencio

que la magia duerme,

silencio.

Silencio

que en la cama del amante,

la magia duerme poco.

Silencio

Silencio

que se asusta el aire

Silencio

Silencio

que se calle el aire

que quiero escuchar

esos versos

de nuevo en sus labios.


	15. A veces sobran las palabras y bastan las...

**_El pianista_**

_Contestación a reviews_

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kailey Hamilton**: Wola preciosa! Muchas gracias! Es tan largo que pasa de todo! Tú lo has dicho! Jeje, las canciones son muy lindas! "Lo que me gusta de tu fic es que es tan real, pero tan irreal al mismo tiempo. Como dos enemigos llegan a amarse por la musica..." Buah, me encantó eso que dijiste, me llegó al corazón (L) Bueno, pasando al capi No, pobre, Parvati se ha cegado momentáneamente y, está dejándose llevar cuando no debe hacerlo. Y sobre que Ron la ame...él ama a Hermione y....solo si deja de obsesionarse con ella...quizá pueda fijarse en Parvati y así llegar a amarla. Jejeje, pues creo que me vas a atormentar mucho! (Ains no digo nada) A ver, a ver si ya de una vez Harry y Ginny se lanzan Blaise...mmm..aich, me gusta su lado oscuro Jejeje, al fin Hermione le pudo comprender :D Es que decirle Te quiero en Búlgaro XD la pobre chica...se quedaba Oo Gracias por las recomendaciones! Me pasaré por ahí a verlas! ;) Y tranqui, ya te dejaré algún review en tu fic ;) Besotes!

**Ross malfoy**: Hola preciosa! Jejeje, no chiles mucho, eh! Que te tiene que quedar voz! :D Gracias. Po zi, el capítulo fue, enormee! Para que no reciba más quejas! Mm..mm...:P Ains, ojalá Draco hiciera esas cosas en los libros Lo adoro! Po zi, a mí Ron también me da mucha pena pero no tiene justificación lo que está haciendo con la pobre Parvati, no puede acallar su dolor provocando a su vez, más dolor. Muchos besotes linda! Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Lelekasha**:Hola guapetona! Gracias! La escena del baile fue complicada porque tenía que describir una escena con amor y sin amor, con dos bases totalmente diferentes y...uff, me costó y la canción me ayudó mucho. Pues sí, pasito a pasito, Harry y Ginny avanzan..a ver si terminan y llegan al final! jejeje. Pues sí, el poema es precioso, me alegra de que te gustara. Jeje, ojalá los estudios no me agobien mucho ;) Muchos besotes!

**Galadriel Malfoy**: Hola mi niña! Jajajajaja, yo también lo quiero. ¡Qué hombre! :D Pues sí, Parvati se va a llevar un chasco, se está dejando llevar por una ilusión y Ron la está utilizando para olvidar. :( Pobre, no se lo merece. Muchos besotes! Cuidate Luz!

**Dark Raxiel:** Wola mi niña loka! Gracias! Jeje, sí, fue lindo lo tontos que se pusieron Parvati y Ron..para acabar como acabaron...ejem, ejem...no digo nada. ¿Te gustó el recital de idiomas de Draco? Jejeje, el chico tiene sus métodos. :P Me gusta poner "detalles" en los capítulos, jeje, o, "monadas", como tú dices, jiji. Blaise, ay que a mi Dark le guta Zabinni, te lo pongo na' más para ti, eh...jejeje. ¡Otra vez mala! Ains, ains....tanta malura, ¡ponte buena, eh! Muchos besotes, enfermita!

**Hitomi Felton:** Hola mi niña!Entonces no te gustó tan largo? :( Fuisteis vosotros quien lo pedísteis O por lo menos ganaron! Jejeje. Gracias por la aclaración! No tenía ni idea de que era ArcTheLad ;) Besazos preciosa!

**Shiro2:** Wola mi niña! Jejeje, pobrecita, siempre tan liada ;) No te me estreses! Que hay tiempo para todo! Gracias! :D Me alegro de que te guste! Muchos besotes preciosa! Cuídate!!

**Xiaoyu-chan:** Wola guapa! Me alegro de verte de nuevo! Po zi, muy largo pero es que así entraba todo de un tirón y se acababa la navidad :( Y venían las consecuencias...Jejeje, intentaré hacerlo grande tmb este :P ¿Sí? ¡A ver si me paso y los leo! Todo lo Draco/Herm cuenta con mi incondicional apoyo. ;) ¿Verdad que sí? Ginny y Harry me dan mucha ternura y creo que tanto él como ella se necesitan. Lucius, Lucius...por ahora se está portando muy bien, jijiij Ay que mala! Jajaja, de todas maneras, no sé si con la muerte de Lucius se arreglarán las cosas...está todo muy programado. Pues pues pues...Blaise Zabinni es un personaje complicado, puede hacer muchas cosas....no te extrañe que sus objetivos no se hayan revelado aún :P Gracias, de verdad que te agradezco todas tus palabras! Po zi , el otro review no lo recibí bien, pero no pasa nada ;) Espero verte pronto! Muchos besazos!

**NiTa **: Hola preciosa! Muchas gracias! Jeje, superando es poco! El capítulo más largo y más costoso de toda mi carrera XD Weno...po zi, lo puse en....multitud de idiomas, se me olvidó poner de que idioma venía cada uno :P Aquí lo pondré (a ver si tmb se me olvida..). Jejeje, ¿verdad? Una fiesta concurrida, jajaja. ¡Ains!Me encantó Jeremy Sumpter, que bonito...solo le voy a dar un dedal, jijijii. Weno mi niña muchos besotes!

**Totadas con mantequilla:** Hola linda! Gracioso nick La historia es por y para vosotros. :) Así que soy yo la que os da las gracias. Sobre el poema de Neruda, adoro ese poema, me fascina...y me pareció que quedaría precioso en ese contexto. ¿Te gustó? Muchos besos! Espero verte por aquí!

**Icee Queen:** Hola preciosa! Gracias. Jejeje, pues demasiado que "me di prisa" :P con ese pedazo de capi. Ahora me tomaré un tiempo porque tengo que compaginar un montón de cosas pero bueno, siempre hay tiempo. Mil besotes preciosa!

**Sweet-ally:** Hola mi niña!Jejeje, pues sí, me extrañó que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que "planeaba" Draco con sus palabras raras y es que, nada más y nada menos, que le declaraba su amor a Hermione en todas partes, a todos sitios y delante de todo el mundo. :D Qué bonito, eh! Pues sí, Ron se va a llevar una gran decepción, y más aún si descubre que su peor enemigo es el amante secreto de la mujer que ama. Uff, pobre Parvati, tú lo has dicho, va a sufrir mucho si todo sigue así. Mil besos!Cuídate!

**Traviesa1500**: Hola linda! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste y que esté entre tus favoritos. Todos tenemos talento, solo hay que descubrir dónde está. ;) Mil besos!

**Melwen of Erendil**: Hola preciosa! Muchas gracias. Jeje, sí, Draco por fin!! Dijo "Te quiero" en un idioma "decente" que todos y Hermione, sobre todo, comprendió. Jeje, ya verás que ocurre entre Ron y Parvati...;) Puede pasar de todo. Muchos besotes!

**Herms16:** Hola! Muchas gracias. Bueno pues sí, tengo planeado muchas cosas para el fic pero, tranquila, para todo hay hueco ;) Jeje, muchos besotes!

**ChoS RiZ**: Wola! Pues sí que corriste, jeje. 2 horas para 14 capítulos, uff. Espero que hayas captado todos los detalles Gracias, muchas gracias. Opinas igual que yo, considero la música algo bello, hermoso, algo capaz de mover muchas manos y corazones. Y Alex Ubago y Alex Sanz, dos de mis cantantes preferidos, con las letras de sus canciones, logran expresar muchas de las cosas que yo quiero que la gente sienta al leer esto. :) Espero que no te decepcione. Muchos besos!

**Rakel:** Wola! Asias! ¡Me alegro de que te hayan gustado! Jeje, bueno, los últimos fueron los más intensos, tmb, y por fin Draco y Herm están juntos. Pues sí, Hermione se está convirtiendo en una parte esencial de la vida de Draco y, al revés. Es que no puedo "enamorar mágicamente" a Ron de Parvati. Él está obsesionado con Herm y, lo siento mucho por ella, creo que la hará sufrir. Pues a ver si Gin y Harry se deciden de una vez y terminan confesándose su amor. Jeje, sí, Draco fue muy original con eso del te quiero, claro, a Herm le dice "Vos amo" y se queda :S Eh? Jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y mil besotes!

**Idril:** Hola guapa! Muchas gracias! Jejeje, esa canción la pienso poner, tranquila, estaba planeado, eso sí, tu no digas nada :P Weno, intentaré buscar la que me recomendaste, gracias. Mil besotes!

**Anne M. Riddle**: Niña preciosa! (K) Muchas gracias, celebro que te gustara :) A mí también me encantó tu capi en "Una noche de furia" ;) Pues sí, Ron también me dio pena a mí, comprendo su dolor por el descubrimiento de Hermione, (en parte pues no se enteró de la peor parte del asunto XD) pero no justifica su actitud con la pobre Parvati :( Que va a sufrir mucho por su culpa. Como tu dijiste, solo la usó, sin sentir nada por ella. Sobre Draco y Herm, pues sí, jajaja, Draco es muy culto pero es humano y, no sabe todos esos idiomas ;) Algunos los buscó o me vas a decir que Draco habla árabe : Jiiji. Bueno cielito, espero verte en el siguiente capi y que te guste! Mil besazo! Cuídate!

**Luna-wood:** Hola linda! Gracias! Pues hay numerosas versiones de "Sueña", la de Luis Miguel es muy conocida pero Thalia, creo, que también hizo una versión y como la canta una voz femenina... Jejeje, ¿sí? Pues yo estoy estudiando francés en el instituto y sé un poquito, es un idioma complicado, como todos, pero bonito Au revour ma chérie! (K)

**SumeR:** Hola Inés! Jejeje ;) Buena amiga tienes :D Muchas gracias, me alegro de que el fic te guste :) Jeje, no creo que me salgan muchos capis como el anterior que fue excepcional por su extensión tan larga! ;) Pero bueno, los intentaré hacer larguitos Muchos besazos preciosa!

**Black mermaid:** Wola guapa! Jeje, pues sí, todas esas frases extrañas eran "Te quiero" o "Te amo", en diferentes idiomas. :D ¿Romántico, verdad? Pues sí, la verdad que fue muy triste lo de Ron. ¿A ti te pasó lo mismo? : ¿Viste al chico que te gustaba con otra? ¿O cómo fue? (Si quieres contarlo, claro ;) ) Bueno, pues sí, al fin tienen ambos muy claros los sentimientos del otro. Pues sí, lo malo será cuando todos se enteren de que están juntos. Pánico me da. Bueno, bueno, Harry y Ginny...todavía les queda mucho que hacer :P Tu sigue leyendo y te llevarás alguna que otra sorpresita! Muchos besotes y espero no decepcionarte!

**Lora chang**: Hola guapa! No pasa nada, las vacaciones son lo primero Pues sí, al fin le dijo que la quería! Yu-hu! Sí, Draco descubrió el "secreto" de Ron pero no sabe si decírselo a Hermione. La verdad que si ella se entera, causaría problemas. Que tu mejor amigo esté enamorada de ti y tú no...mmm...no es muy bueno del todo. Pues sí! Todas las palabras eran ni más ni menos que "Te quiero" y la pobre Herm comiéndose el coco. Zabinni, ¿que si lo sabe? Mmm...no sé, no sé. Ya te enterarás de la respuesta más adelante Muchos besotes!

**SuiRis:** Wola guapísima! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! :D Pues sí, yo me puse en el papel de Hermione y he de reconocer que sus sentimientos, en parte, también los he sentido yo y he podido escribirlos muy bien por lo mismo. Es, como tu dices, lo que piensa una persona enamorada. Jeje, sí, el encuentro entre ellos es muy lindo. Ese poemita...ains...Jeje, sí, la borrachera de Gin y Lavender se las trae! XD ¿Te las imaginas a las dos? Qué punto! Y Lavender digamos que el alcohol despierta sus poderes dormidor de adivinadora :) ¿Te gustó Hermione cantando? La verdad que la canción es preciosa, una letra profunda y hermosa. Xi, Zabinni y Draco son puro cachondeo, aunque, puedes esperarte más cosas entre ellos, y no todas buenas. Bueno, lo que le pasa a Draco es que nunca ha tenido novia oficial y la relación entre él y Hermione es bastante muy muy especial Y se sobresaltó un poco. Él tiene su relación como algo mucho más grande que novios...no sabría explicártelo, solo él puede. Y sobre sus mil lenguas, habla unas pocas, no todas, algunas simplemente ha buscado cómo se dice "Te quiero" en ese idoma, para decírselo a su Herm. Jajaja, pues sí, Herm tuvo ojo para regalarle a Draco el libro ;) Y lo de Draco con el colgante, uff, para mí fue super romántico y creo que no lo cogísteis pero el vestido que Hermione llevó a la fiesta también se lo regaló él Jejeje, no, no me mates! :D Date cuenta que podrían sospechar de Hermione sino asistiera a la fiesta :( Pues en la fiesta, Ron está un poco bastante obsesionado con Hermione, por eso su actitud, por eso lo que hizo con Parvati (aunque no tiene justificación) y por eso las consecuencias! Xi!Pobre Laven, menos mal que vino su mejor amiga y su novio que sino le da algo! Ay mis dos niñas! Habría que haberos visto! Jijiji. Y no me lloréis, eh! Que todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora no es para llorar, solo para disfrutar, ya tendréis tiempo de llorar, y mucho. Y gracias por tu recomendación sobre la traducción de los fics, te haré caso! Bueno paisana querida, cuidate mucho y a Summer también! Mil besazos! Os quiero!!(K)(K)

**Kiara McGonagall**: Ay mi niña que ha vuelto!!!Hacia tanto que no la veía!!!(Lira salta de la silla y se pega con la cabeza en el techo, una pequeña lagrimilla por la emoción y el chichón, comienza a leer los reviews de arriba a abajo y de tanto sonreír le duele toda la mandíbula) Ay mi niña! :D Cómo te extrañaba!Me has tenido abandonaita, pero weno, al fin regresaste que es lo que importa. ¡Ay que se nos enamoró nuestra Kiara Lokilla! Así me gusta! : El pelo de rojo, una especie de Ginny, entonces, una Weasley, en vez de Kiara McGonagall, Kiara Weasley XD jijijii. Bueno, voy al fic (Que me enrrollo como una persiana, mírame) Pobecito Ron, tenes razón. Jajaja, sí, sí, como tú dices, es que Herm y Draco, están muy enamorados, el pobre no tiene muchas expectativas. Sí! ¿Te gusta "Sueña"? Es lindísima! Po zi (Lira con cara de resignación) Harry es un poco negado con las mujeres, (suspiro) a ver si nuestra pelirroja favorita se decide y ataca. Jeje, bueno, yo comprendo a Herm, cuando me enamoro tengo celos de cualquier cosa del sexo femenino que se le acerque XD Enga, ánimo que seguro consigues un autógrafo de Patrick Nuo! Aún sin saber alemán! ;) Jajaja, sí, ya era hora de que cantaran juntos, no te parece? ;) Al igual que ya era hora de que se declaran sus sentimientos, al fin! Jejeje, esperaré a Nizard con los brazos abiertos, si se parece a ti, genial! :) Bueno! A holandés! Lo que tú qieras! ;) Yo te lo dejaría ;) Jeje, pos no, no tengo hermano mayor, tengo hermana que es parecido XD no me imagino cómo pudiste odiar a Draco : ¿Te leíste "Como agua para chocolate"¡? ¡Qué bien! ¡¡¡Es precioso!!!Que bonito lo que dijiste, madre mía, sobre los sentimientos de Pansy (Lira parpadea y frunce en ceño) a ver si me vas si ya mismo escribes mejor que yo y todo! Olé mi niña! Tú lo has dicho, qué difícil es ser feliz teniendo que ocultar lo mejor que tienes, no pudiendo gritar que estás enamorada a los cuatro vientos. Po zi, a Zabinni le tienta demasiado Herm."Draco se ha medio delatado delante de Zabinni. Y hay dos opciones: o que sea muy tonto y no se ha dado cuenta o que sea muy listo y se esté reservando todo.", eso me has dicho tú y yo, no diré NADA Jijij, sí, Ron muy disimulado él...Tranquila, yo en mi clase también me siento así, nadie lee :( Y es una pena. Jajaja, po zi, Lavender y Gin tenían que haber sido una pechá de reír, las dos borrachas. Y Ron : es un inoportuno!Ay que bonito! "Sueña" a mí también me trae muchos recuerdos del campamento :'( (Lira se sonroja y esconde la cabeza, mira de nuevo la pantalla y ve como el rostro enfurecido de Belén la mira, ¡Clemencia, clemencia!) Jajajaja, pues todo tenía que pasar, y así pasó Santa Lorena...está de vacas ella Po zi, Ron la va a liar y bien liada Al fin "Te quiero"!Sufrimos para que lo dijera!Y lo dijo! Ron, ay, Ron, pobre Parvati, va a pasar de todo...;) Tú sigue leyendo! Bueno mi niña, ¿te vas ya? Se me hizo mu corto :( Pero weno, te veo pronto, ¿sí? Que sepas que te quero muchísimo!!!Ay mi niña! Mil besotes! Y sé muy muy feliz!

**Annie Malfoy Merodeadora:** Wola linda! Pues sí, la verdad que en el capítulo hubo de todo y así terminas con el corazón por una parte contento y por otra, muy triste. Ron, pobre, pues sí, acertaste, le traerá muy feas consecuencias. Sí! Al fin Draco y Herm juntos! Yu-ju! Ay, que pesimista, todavía les queda felicidad ¿O no? Bueno, espero verte en el siguiente! Mil besotes!

**Andrea Malfoy2:** Hola preciosa!!!Pos aquí toy! A ver, ;) Creo que tus deseos se cumplirán :P Menos mal, tu lo has dicho, que no vio a Draco. Pues í, porque además de borracho, le va a romper el corazón a Parvarti porque ella, con lo enamorada de él que está...cuando se entere de los verdaderos motivos, verás. Jeje, estuvo original tantos "Te amo". Pues sí, pero más o menos, te quiero, te amo, es lo mismo, pero ok, pondré te amo. Pues sí, pobrecitos, lo que tuvieron que sufrir peleándose delante de todos, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaban sintiendo. La canción de Alex Sanz se llama "Silencio", como el capi, y está en "El alma al aire". Gracias por las canciones y por las recomenciones de fics no te preocupes! Me encanta que me recomienden cosas! ;) Mil besotes linda! Cuídate!

**Ayda merodeadora:** Wolas guapa! De un tirón! :D Qué bien! ¿Corto? Jajaja, pues sí, la verdad que escribirlo no es tan corto, jaja, pero bueno, me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado! Sí! Soy de España, vivo concretamente en Málaga, al sur de la península. ¿Tu eres de Cataluña? ¿Vives allí? Muchos besotes!

**Mapache:**Wola guapa! Jejeje, ¿no? Me alegro de que hayas leído el mío. Yo intentaré hacer un huequito y leer los dos tuyos, oki? Espero que sigas por aquí y podamos hablar! Un besazo!

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**15.** _A veces sobran las palabras y bastan las miradas_

Sintió como una brisa fría le recorría el pecho y al sentir el escalofrío, abrazó más aún la almohada y con la mano cogió la sábana para taparse.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, algo le impidió tirar de la tela. Algo que estaba sobre ella.

Frunciendo el ceño abrió rápidamente los ojos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Jadeó y sintió que se mareaba, que perdía el sentido.

Entonces, se irguió súbitamente y observó su alrededor. Aquellas paredes, aquellas camas vacías, sin Harry, ni Seamus, ni Dean, ni Neville.

Le vino a la mente, entonces, un recuerdo doloroso, clavado en lo más profundo de su alma. Aquel beso, aquella imagen grabada en su mente, la imagen de la noche anterior.

Podía sentir su calor, tras la columna, escondido de ellos. Y no podía describir el dolor que había sentido cuando por su retina se filtró aquel beso en la oscuridad, un beso apenas perceptible. Pero lo supo. Cuando los dos cuerpos en sombras se juntaron, cuando sus bocas se buscaron...supo que su corazón acababa de romperse.

A partir de ahí, todo era confusión. Recordaba un líquido ardiente en su garganta. Recordaba el escozor de sus ojos, de sus labios cálidos.

Y entonces, entre velos fugaces, podía ver como chispazos, imágenes perdidas.

Una pared inmensa, pasar del frío al calor, gritar, besar, morder, piel, corazón, latidos, gemidos...¿qué era todo aquello? Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y negó.

No, no. ¿Qué había hecho?

Giró lentamente la cabeza volviendo a la figura en el colchón. La figura mantenía los ojos cerrados, tendida en el sueño, con el cabello negro derramado por todo el colchón. Y, los hombros desnudos, con el reflejo de su piel blanquísima.

Desnudez que él compartía con ella. Ambos desnudos en la cama blanca, con las sábanas revueltas.

No. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. No. No, por Dios. No.

Miró al suelo. La confirmación. Su ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación. Allí estaba su camisa, con algunos botones rotos y el celeste manchado por una mota roja. Carmín.

Y allí el vestido de su acompañante. Y su ropa interior...

Dios. Dios. Volvió a mirarla. Dormía plácidamente ajena a todo.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso...? ¿Cómo? Se sentía el ser más rastrero de todo el universo. Tenía un intenso nudo en su estómago y temblaba incoscientemente.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, lo que le permitieron los nervios, se levantó de la cama. Cuando consiguió poner los pies en el suelo, al subir el cuerpo en el aire, el colchón gruñó, haciendo que el pelirrojo se agachara.

Esperó algún movimiento por parte de la morena pero ésta ni siquiera se movió.

Despacio se puso en pie y, a tientas, consiguió recoger toda su ropa. Se colocó los calzoncillos y los pantalones.

Silencioso se acercó al pomo de la puerta. Antes de abrirla, miró de nuevo a la gryffindor, unos segundos. Estaba hermosa.

La puerta se abrió y Ron se coló por ella. Entonces, le echó una última mirada, susurrando melancólico:

- Lo siento, Parvati. Lo siento.

Bajó la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Dentro, Parvati, en el más profundo sueño deslizó una mano por el colchón, ahora desierto, aún caliente. Tocó la almohada y la atrajo hacia sí. Movió los labios suspirando, entre sueños, una palabra: Ron.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Se movió, analizando cada ruido. Era temprano, no sabría decir muy bien la hora pero, ya había salido el sol. Caminó, lento y pesado.

Apoyándose en una columna, se golpeó levemente la cabeza, cerrando el puño y suspirando. No lo recordaba con claridad.

No, no lo recordaba. Ni siquiera tenía una imagen clara de él y Parvati besándose, ni un abrazo, ni cuando se quitaron la ropa, ni cuando se tendieron en la cama...ni lo que después ocurrió. Nada. Cero. Pero algo había ocurrido. De eso estaba seguro.

Desde la columna, miró hacia abajo, a la sala común. Agudizó la mirada y distinguió dos figuras, una en cada sofá, echados. Los reconoció. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

Todavía tenía a Parvati desnuda a su lado, en su cabeza, dando vueltas.

Decidió ir a su habitación. El por qué. No lo sabía, solo quería que nadie supiera nunca lo que había ocurrido. Quería olvidarlo. Volver el tiempo atrás.

Y de pronto, Hermione voló hacia él. Hermione. Sintió dolor al recordarla pues la imagen que le vino fue la del beso en la oscuridad.

Al estar dentro de su cuarto, entre la penumbra, pudo distinguir, en la cama de Seamus, a éste y a Lavender, abrazados, con medias sonrisas, tapados por la colcha.

Se metió en la cama. Maldita noche, maldita mente, maldito corazón, maldito día.

**ooooooo**

Se apoyó sobre un brazo para mirarla. Los rayos del sol iluminaban su cabello castaño, lleno de bucles, que desordenadamente, se esparcían por los cojines beiges del sofá.

No tardaría en despertar y quería mirarla, aunque fuera solo por unos pocos minutos, disfrutar de su rostro sin tener que estar en la oscuridad, ni tener que voltear la cara por la certeza de que alguien se estaba dando cuenta de su interés en ella.

Suspiró. Ojalá las cosas fueran más fáciles, pensó. Ojalá pudiera despertar cada mañana y verla, así, dormida.

_"Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte,_

_dormida, me atrevo a verte;_

_por eso, alma de mi alma,_

_yo velo mientras tú duermes."_

Sonrió y volvió a mirarla. Era tan hermosa, la cosa más bella que había visto nunca. Y su corazón enamorado, opinaba lo mismo.

_"Despierta ríes y al reír tus labios_

_inquietos me parecen_

_relámpagos de grana que serpean_

_sobre un cielo de nieve."_

Su sonrisa, aquella mueca que nadie sabía interpretar. Aquellos labios inquietos, del que él era el único dueño. Aquella boca, aquella flor prohibida ante los ojos de los demás. Un deseo, una fantasia.

_"Dormida, los extremos de tu boca_

_pliega sonrisa leve,_

_süave como el rastro luminoso_

_que deja un sol que muere."_

Y allí, ajena a todo mal del mundo. Dormía, dormida, sonriendo suavemente, más hermosa que nunca, con una luz que nadie poseía, solo ella.

_"¡Duerme!"_

Si pueda conservarla así...por toda la eternidad.

_"Despierta miras y al mirar, tus ojos_

_húmedos resplandecen,_

_como la onda azul en cuya cresta_

_chispeando el sol hiere."_

Una mirada de sus ojos marrones, dulces y luminosos, bastaba, bastaba mirarla para creer que Dios existía.

_"Al través de tus párpados, dormida,_

_tranquilo fulgor vierten,_

_cual derrama de luz templado rayo_

_lámpara transparente."_

Y así, dormida, con los ojos cerrados, en su piel se podía ver la luz derramada del sol, reflejando el torbellino de su mirada dormida.

_"¡Duerme"!_

Quería recordarla dormida, quería soñar con esa imagen y despertar viéndola.

_"Despierta hablas y al hablar, vibrantes_

_tus palabran parecen_

_lluvia de perlas que en dorada copa_

_se derrama a torrentes."_

Su voz, dulce, serena, apaciguadora; sus palabras seguras y hermosas...era capaz de amansar a las fieras, capaz de amansarlo a él mismo.

_" Dormida, en el murmullo de tu aliento,_

_acompasado y tenue_

_escucho yo un poema que mi alma_

_enamorada entiende."_

Y ahí, dormida, en su sueño, escuchaba su respiración, lenta y profunda, un poema, una música. La poesía de los sentidos.

_"¡Duerme!"_

Y enamorarse era fácil, más aún, viéndola dormir. Dormida, cuando sabías que era vulnerable y frágil, tan delicada...tan débil.

_"Sobre el corazón la mano_

_me he puesto porque no suene_

_su latido y de la noche_

_turbe la calma solemne."_

Mas su latido, seguía siendo poderoso y resonante, el latido enamorado de su corazón, rugiendo feroz en la habitación secreta de los amantes. Envueltos en la tranquilidad de verse a salvos.

_"De tu balcón las persianas_

_cerré ya porque no entre_

_el resplandor enojoso_

_de la aurora y te despierte. "_

Y así, siguiera durmiendo, en paz, sin que ninguna luz más poderosa que la que ella misma emitía, penetrara en su oscuridad.

_"¡Duerme!"_

Duerme, duerme en silencio, junto a mí.

**&&&&&&**

Sin embargo, ella despertó y él comprobó que cada día que pasaba la amaba más, aún más que el día anterior, al igual que comprobó que, aunque sea hermoso, nada, nada, es para siempre.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mientras todos dormían, ella ya había despertado.

Caminaba lentamente por los jardínes solitarios y nevados. Hacía frío mas ella, recogida en su túnica y su abrigo, con la bufanda y los guantes, apenas lo sentía. Era más un escalofrío. Pero no impedía que sus mejillas pecosas estuvieran rojas al igual que la punta de su nariz pequeña.

Se frotó las manos observando a su alrededor y el humo que salía de su boca al aspirar.

Era ajena al estado del tiempo, a la hora, a todo. Todo en ese momento había quedado legado a un segundo plano.

En su cabeza los recuerdos de la noche se alzaban ávidos de ser rememorados. Apretó los dientes y emitió un leve suspiro.

Una vez más lo había dejado pasar. Una vez más se había rendido antes de empezar. Quiso y no pudo. ¿O no quiso, pudiendo?

Se negaba a aceptar lo rotundo. Sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que ya era demasiado. Que había esperado mucho y que estaba cansada de la espera.

Seis años. Seis interminables y eternos años habían pasado desde que lo vio por primera vez en la estación de King Cross y aún podía ver la imagen de un niño miedoso de vivir, sorprendido y con un brillo extraño en sus centelleantes ojos verdes.

Desde ese momento supo que aquel niño sería el hombre que marcaría su vida. Quizá fuera una tontería pero lo había sentido, al verle, como un calor la inundaba, como sentía que su corazón palpitaba a la velocidad de la luz, como todo parecía haberse detenido...solo en un instante, en el instante que el se había cruzado en su vida, marcándola.

Y ese año lo pasó, viviendo de una imagen. Mas, al año siguiente, la imagen cobró fuerza. Cuando lo volvió a ver, volvió a sentir lo mismo. Como su mundo temblaba, como todas sus realidades se desmoronaban con su presencia.

Ese año fatal quedaría grabado en su mente. Ocurrieron tantas cosas en ese año. Su primer año en Hogwarts, su primer año con Harry Potter.

Quería olvidar el incidente de la Cámara Secreta pero, nunca podría olvidar su voz en la lejanía, ella dormía, casi rozando la muerte cuando él la salvó.

Y cuando lloraba, angustiada, con dolor y desconcierto, como él la calmó, la estrechó entre su cuerpo y la ayudó a salir de allí, a reunirla con su hermano y sacarla de la pesadilla.

Y tras otro año en el anonimato, un año largísimo, de nuevo, en cuarto, había sentido una punzada dolorosa al verla con otra, sintiendo como su sueño se desvanecia.

Entonces, fue aquel verano que terminó de cambiarla. ¿Qué fue? ¿Su amiga Luna? ¿Sus compañeras de habitación? ¿La gente de su alrededor? ¿O ella misma?

Solo recordaba que había decidido dejar atrás a la niña estúpida y callada que se turbaba al verle y renacería para ser una nueva mujer, una mujer valiente, decidida, segura y, sobre todo, capaz de afrontarlo todo.

Así conoció a Michael Corner, él fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de su cambio. Fue su primer beso, sus primeras caricias en las habitaciones oscuras, sus primeras risas y, sus primeros conflictos.

Cuando rompieron, no sentía nada. Tal vez había sentido algo, alguna vez. Pero, nunca como lo que sentía por él... Ya podían hablar, ella se comía sus sentimientos en esos momentos, se comía sus celos al verlo con Cho, se comía su alma para no llorar, ni gritar, ni sentir...se ponía el disfraz para actuar delante de él, siendo su amiga, aunque después, encerrada en su habitación, llorara de rabia y deseo, consumiéndose, susurrando su nombre.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Volver al pasado tan rápidamente le había echo sentirse mal de pronto. Le dolía. Le dolía saberse una burda cobarde, incapaz de confesar sus sentimientos y enfrentar la verdad, su verdad.

Terminó sentándose debajo de un árbol, admirando el paisaje nevado, suspirando, furiosa consigo misma.

**oooOOoooo**

Le hubiera gustado abrir los ojos y verla, en el sofá, durmiendo. Pero no estaba. Miró a su alrededor. Era temprano. No se oía nada.

Se levantó, tocándose la cabeza. Tenía agujetas de la noche. Agujetas en todas partes.

Consiguió ponerse en pie, estirándose y bostezando. Se colocó las gafas y se frotó los ojos somnolientos. Se sentía cansado.

Caminó un poco por la sala para estirar las piernas y se agachó junto al fuego para calentar sus manos frías. Entonces, en un destello, vio a alguien por el cristal.

Se dirigió hacia él para observar quien había fuera y, abrió la boca al ver que no era, ni más ni menos, la persona con la que había soñado.

Lentamente avanzaba dando pasos cortos, sus pisadas dejaban huellas en la nieve, mientras ella se alejaba poco a poco de su visión.

Tan frágil como el cristal y sin embargo, tan dura, tan fuerte.

Se quedó mirando unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sintiendo como un sentimiento le reconcomia el cuerpo.

Era el deseo...era la conciencia que le gritaba que lo hicera de una vez, que ya no podía más, que algún día tenía que ser y que ese día podía ser ese mismo.

Pero...la misma duda, las mismas preocupaciones de siempre.

¿Y si salía mal? ¿Y si ella le rechazaba? ¿Y si hacía el ridículo? ¿Y si rompía su corazón? ¿Y si se sentía burlado, dolido y mal? ¿Y si...? Y si...

En su cabeza pareció resonar la risa de la pelirroja. Instintivamente sonrió, bajando los ojos hacia el suelo y entrecerrándolos.

¿Y si...no funcionaba? ¿Valía la pena?

Además, ¿cómo sabía que era verdad, que era cierto? ¿Cómo se aseguraba de que no era pasajero, ni era algo como lo de la vez anterior? Algo que cuando ocurriera, dejaba de interesarle.

Se tiró del pelo, encorajinado. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, el amor era tan complicado?

Amor. Que palabra más corta y más complicada a la vez. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de sus sentimientos, de sí mismo, y de ella?

Preguntas sin respuesta en las que solo había un método para contestarlas. Preguntarlas.

¿Sí o no? ¿Actuar o no actuar? ¿Confesar? ¿Y si...? ¿Por qué? No. Maldición. Suspiró.

Volvió a mirar por el cristal. La silueta se alejaba, agazapada en sí misma.

Le vino a los ojos su imagen. Aquellos ojos castaños mirándolo sin pestañear, aquellos labios rojos como el más prohibido de los placeres, aquella piel blanca...aquel cuello, aquella voz...sintió como su respiración se agitaba al pensar en ella. Como su corazón despertaba de su letargo y latía frenético.

Temblaba. Quizá. No, seguro.

Lo estaba, estaba seguro, y estaba enamorado.

Tragó saliva, miró al retrato y acto seguido, salió por él.

**oooooOOooooooo**

Se volvió, tenía que arriesgarse.

Ella misma lo había dicho...quien....

...no arriesga, no gana. Y era el momento...

...de la decisión, bastaba ya de...

...pasos en falso...

...mentiras y frustración...

...miedos y temores...

...máscaras y disfraces...

...silencio....

Ambos iban en la misma dirección, uno para el otro. Empezó a nevar. Hacía frío. El cielo arrojaba copos de nieve que caían en el suelo, uno tras otro.

El solitario amanecer se vio interrumpido por el ruido del murmullo de sus pisadas, el ruido ronco de sus corazones, los suspiros de sus respirar.

Ruido en el silencio sepulcral.

Entonces, entre la neblina, se vieron. Uno al otro. Regidos por el mismo sentimiento y las misma confesión.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, en un punto. Verde brillante, castaño dulce. Ojos, mis ojos, tus ojos, sus ojos. En un punto. En un fondo.

"Y hay miradas que lo dicen todo"

Siguieron caminando, hacia ellos mismos...

"Y hay miradas que acallan las dudas,

que disipan las preocupaciones"

Persiguiendo la verdad...

"Miradas, de ternura,

miradas de comprensión,

miradas de amor."

Y justo delante, se detuvieron, a un metro de distancia, detrás ya todo estaba hecho.

"Miradas que rompen barreras,

miradas que derriten corazones,

miradas que enamoran"

El vaho de su aliento formó una ese en el aire. Mientras, su pelo se llenaba de copos de nieve, blancos como todo a su alrededor.

"Miradas claras,

miradas oscuras,

miradas que te llevan a la locura"

Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Tembló pero no por el frío.

"Miradas que han visto lágrimas,

miradas que han visto el cielo...."

Ni por el miedo, ni por las dudas. Simplemente, de la emoción.

"...en tus ojos"

Y sonrieron, solo eso. Solo una sonrisa, solo una mirada. Y allí quedaron las pisadas en la nieve, y los copos siguieron cayendo, uno tras otro, lentamente, envolviéndolos en la escena perfecta, para su primer beso.

Su nariz rozó con su nariz, y ella sonrió, y él se perdió en su sonrisa. Cerraron los ojos y se cogieron de las manos. No, no era un sueño. Era realidad.

Sintió el calor de respiración, sintió emoción, amor y felicidad.

- Te quiero, Ginny.

Se acercó, lentamente, inexperto pero enamorado, hasta ellos, hasta perderse en sus labios, sintiendo como su cuerpo se revolucionaba por entero, con sacudidas eléctricas.

Pero ella se separó, mirándolo.

- Yo también te quiero. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Esta vez, ella le besó a él. Estaban en paz.

- ¿Y por qué nunca me lo has dicho?

- Tenía miedo.

- ¿No sabías que te quería?

- Lo sabía. - asintió lentamente, sonriendo. - Lo sabía.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Pero, no sabía hasta qué punto.

- ¿Y lo sabes ahora?

Despacio, muy despacio, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y tienes miedo?

Y con una sonrisa, volvió a negarlo.

- Ya no. - le susurró. - Porque estoy empezando a saberlo.

- Te quiero más que a nada.

- ¿Más que a nada?

- Más que a todo.

Ginny sonrió y asintió.

- Eso está mejor.

- ¿Y...tú?

- Yo... no tengo límites.

Y enamorados se besaron, uniendo al fin lo que quedaba separado. Uniéndolo, al fin, uniéndolos.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

- No, no te vayas.

La abrazó fuertemente, besándole el pelo y respirando nuevamente su aroma.

- Tengo que irme. - dijo ella, triste y serenamente.

Sus ojos grises le suplicaron que no lo hiciera, Hermione vaciló pero, negó lentamente con la cabeza. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y, suspiró profundamente.

- Quisiera...

Se mordió el labio y no dijo nada más. No valía de nada malgastar palabras para hacerles sufrir. Decidió callar y simplemente sonreír.

Acercándose a sus labios le besó despacio y largamente.

- Te quiero. - le susurró al oído.

- Y yo a ti. Más que a nada...

- Volveré, después.

El rubio asintió, rodando los ojos.

- Draco. - lo llamó esta.

Él volvió a mirarla, con desdén pero se sorprendió al ver que en los ojos de la gryffindor una chispa lujuriosa brillaba maliciosamente.

Poniéndose levemente de puntillas para llegar a su oreja, juntó sus manos en el cuello blanco del Slytherin y sagazmente, mordió el lóbulo de su oído. Draco abrió los ojos y sintió que sus manos le pesaban mucho, que no sabía dónde colocarlas.

- Anoche soñé contigo. - dijo deleitándose con cada palabra.

Él arqueó una ceja y, lentamente, colocó sendas manos en la cintura de su musa.

- Y desperté con un ángel. - sonrió.

- ¿Dormiste bien, entonces? - dijo él, pausadamente.

Hermione cerró los labios, soplándole en el cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Y después, volvió entorno a su oído, susurrando nuevamente, mística y tentadora:

- Quiero dormir otra noche contigo.

El rubio dibujó en su rostro una sencilla sonrisa y asintió.

Hermione se agachó entonces y, con dulzura, le besó en los labios, en el beso de despedida:

- Adiós, pianista. - murmuró abrazándole.

Para después fijar sus marrones ojos en él y agarrar el pomo de la puerta.

- Adiós...

Y se marchó sin hacer ruido, abandonando la habitación.

- ...mi ángel.

**ooooOOooooo**

Cuando llegó a la sala común, todo continuaba, para su alivio, en un confidente y tranquilo silencio.

Miró brevemente el fuego candente y se apresuró a subir las escalerillas que conducían a los dormitorios.

Empujó suavemente la puerta de su cuarto, con algo de miedo pero, al observar su interior, se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando calmada.

No había nadie. Ni rastro de Lavender o Parvati. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la cama de Lavender estaba intacta, las sábanas de Parvati estaban revueltas y desordenadas. Lo que le indicó sin duda que la morena sí había dormido allí.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué excusa iba a poner entonces? ¿Qué iba le iba a decir?

Pensó velozmente mientras se quitaba el vestido de la noche anterior que aún llevaba puesto.

Sin embargo, antes de tener una respuesta clara, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Se tapó con una sábana.

En el umbral de la puerta con el pelo mojado, cubierta por una ancha toalla amarilla, Parvati Patil se encaminó a pasar.

- Bu..buenos días. - acertó a decir Hermione, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Qué tal?

La morena tenía en la voz un tono alegre y feliz. Algo que a la prefecta le extrañó muchísimo pues normalmente era callada y su gesto algo confuso. Como si no supiera con exactitud cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

Pero, esa mañana lo tuvo claro. Parvati estaba realmente contenta.

- Bien. - dijo acercándose a su armario y buscando el uniforme.

- ¿Te gustó la fiesta de anoche? - preguntó ella, dejando caer la toalla al suelo.

- Sí, sí...mucho. Fue, realmente bien, todo.

- Sí. No me puedo quejar. A excepción de cuando los estúpidos Slytherins se presentaron, todo fue de maravilla. - suspiró soñadora.

- Sí, fue todo muy bien.

- ¿Me pones la tiranta más apretada, por favor?

- Sí, claro.

Hermione se acercó para ayudarla, mientras ella seguía sonriente, hablando de la fiesta.

- Ha sido la mejor fiesta de toda mi vida. - murmuró, bajando un poco la cabeza. - Mucho mejor que la de cuarto.

- Sí....

De pronto, la castaña se fijó en el cuello de su compañera. En su piel blanca había unas marcas rojizas que no supo definir muy bien. Parecía de unos dedos, unas uñas, o quizá, unos dientes, unos labios.

Tragó saliva.

- Ya está.

- Ah, gracias.

Parvati siguió vistiéndose, silbando una cancioncilla. Hermione se puso el uniforme también pero, con el ceño fruncido, se dedicó a pensar quién podría haberle hecho aquellas marcas a Parvati. Y por qué su estado de ánimo.

Las cosas no le cuadraban pero, se resignó a pensar que quizá fueran sus secretos y que quizá nunca lo sabría.

Que equivocada estaba.

Más que nunca extrañó a Harry.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, creía que de un momento le estallaría. Y tenía ganas de vomitar. El estómago le daba vueltas y vueltas, con un dolor intenso.

Bebió un trago de un vaso de agua y, al instante, se sintió peor.

"Nunca volveré a beber", pensó, tocándose las sienes con los dedos índice y corazón, haciendo círculos.

Agachó la nuca en la mesa y suspiró pesadamente.

Entonces el sonido de unas risas le hicieron levantar el gesto para observar la entrada. El corazón le dio un vuelco y el estómago le dolió aún más. Quería que la tierra se abriera a sus pies y se lo tragara, hasta el fondo.

Caminaban hacia él. Las dos juntas, como dos ninfas sonrientes.

Hermione sonreía quedamente, con el cabello rizado suelto y sus preciosos ojos marrones observando a su compañera. Tenía su imagen en la fiesta, en el baile, con el vestido rojo de terciopelo y su rostro brillante. Y después, la imagen desgarradora que no podía dejar de ver. La oscuridad y ella, ella como un espejo reluciente. Ella, en soledad, ella, en brazos de una sombra. Sus labios, su fe...entregada a alguien que desconocía pero que ya odiaba, lo odiaba.

Parvati sonreía aún más que la prefecta, con una mueca oculta en su sonrisa. Los ojos negros le brillaban excesivamente, feliz. A pesar de que llevaba puesto el uniforme con el escudo del león en el pecho, Ron solo tenía una imagen de ella. La imagen con que había despertado esa mañana. Su cara dormida, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos y la piel desnuda, desnudo su cuerpo, desnuda su alma, a él.

Bebió de nuevo de su vaso. No podía estar peor. No podía ser peor.

"Harry, ¿dónde estás?", gritó su mente. Lo que menos quería era sentarse con ellas y...hablar. Era demasiado para él. No iba a poder aguantarlo. Quería salir corriendo pero, ya era tarde.

Ambas lo saludaban, a su manera.

- Buenos días, Ron. - dijo Hermione con su media sonrisa. La mirada ajena.

- Hola.

Simplemente. Parvati le habló más con la mirada que con palabras y hay veces, muy a menudo, que sobran las palabran y bastan las miradas.

El corazón y el alma se encogieron en uno solo y se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo al mirarla y no sentir nada más que frustración, sentir que había cometido un error y ella, le miraba así. Cómplice y dulce, hermosa como era.

Y él...solo podía sentir...solo recordaba el calor detrás de la columna, su respiración agitada, ver a Hermione en la oscuridad, verse apresada por las sombras, sentirse traicionado, sentir como su corazón se rompía.

- Preciosa la fiesta, ¿verdad, Ron?

Preguntaba Hermione. Ron, instintivamente miró a Parvati, ella sí que sonreía abiertamente, mordiéndose el labio y jugueteando con los cereales en el bol.

- Sí... - titubeó. - Muy bonita.

Quería salir de allí. Corriendo, huir. No sabía a dónde mirar, qué hacer, qué decir...estúpido, estúpido.

- Inolvidable.

La voz de Parvati sonó clara y dulce, enamorada. Ron sintió de nuevo un profundo nudo en la boca del estómago y miró esperanzador la puera del Gran Comedor.

Miró el vaso de agua que se movía lentamente en el cristal. No le hubiera deseado aquello ni a su peor enemigo. Estar entre aquellas dos mujeres, lleno de recuerdos con ambas, lleno de dolor, dudas y culpabilidad.

- ¿Sabéis dónde está Harry...? No lo he visto en toda la mañana y no estaba en el cuarto.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Quizá le surgiera algún romance en la noche. - rió suavemente, con esa risa tan peculiar.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar? - preguntó pensando en voz alta.

- Puede que esté durmiendo junto a alguna Huffelpuff, alguna Ravenclaw o, sorprendentemente, con alguna gryffindor.

Ron clavó su mirada en Hermione que con la más limpia inocencia decía todo aquello como algo que podía haber ocurrido, algo...

Y de nuevo, la mirada fija de Parvati. Pensar que él había tenido una noche loca, sí, él. Pensar que él, sí, él, él y nadie más, había despertado no solo como todas las mañanas, sino acompañado, de una gryffindor que lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

- Tengo...que irme. - dijo precipitadamente.

Hermione lo miró confundida y Parvati con la mirada llena de súplica, que se quedara.

- Voy a buscar a Harry...

- No sé si lo encontrarás. - murmuró Hermione, entornado los ojos.

- Haré el intento.

- Ten cuidado.

Hermione, sus ojos almendrados, tan marrones, tan profundos...¿cómo podía no ser suya su mirada? ¿De quién serían sus labios, de quién serían aquellas miradas cómplices, de quién sería...? ¿De quién?

- Lo tendré.

Y después, ella le miró. Cada mirada era más dolorosa. Se sentía una rata miserable. Quería huir de allí, lo más rápido posible.

- A...adiós. - murmuró velozmente.

- Hasta...luego. - dijo Parvati, pestañeando y sonriendo.

Se volvió, sintiendo medio alivio y medio peso cargado aún en su conciencia.

¿Cómo reparar lo irreparable? El daño ya estaba hecho pero, todavía, quedaba mucho daño por hacer. Demasiados corazones se romperían, demasiadas lágrimas serían derramadas, demasiado odio, demasiado dolor...

...al tiempo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cogidos de la mano, avanzaron, aún sonrientes, con el rostro feliz y cansado, con el pelo húmedo y por la piel, resbalando, pequeñas gotas de agua de los copitos de nieve derretidos.

Pero poco importaban las trivialidades aquellas en un momento como aquel.

Ambos sentían la emoción del momento, ya más calmados, aunque no lo suficiente.

Habían hablado, poco pero algo; sobre ellos, sobre sus sentimientos y...apenas nada más.

Sobraban las palabras y bastaban las miradas. Cómplices de su secreto a voces, de su verdad y su realidad, por fin las mentiras y las máscaras habían caído, por fin las barreras inútiles, habían sido destruidas.

De pronto, a lo lejos, empezaron a ver una figura que iba hacia ellos directamente.

Se miraron instintivamente, preguntándose y respondiéndose. Asentieron y estrecharon aún más sus manos, la una con la otra, una sola.

Detuvieron su camino, esperando que la figura llegara a donde ellos. Buscando las palabras para definir su amor pero, no existían, no habían sido inventadas. ¿Cómo defines lo más grande? ¿Qué dices, cómo lo explicas? No sabes, no puedes.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro! - bufó el pelirrojo, enfadadado, con la cara un poco pálida y los ojos rojos.

- Hola, Ron. - murmuró Harry levantando su mano libre.

- Hola a ti también, hermanito. - rió Ginny, feliz.

- ¿Qué...?

El prefecto de Gryffindor iba a pedir explicaciones a su mejor amigo cuando recayó en un dato importante que tenía frente a sus orbes azules. Tragó saliva y miró primero a Harry y después a Ginny, un poco confuso y tenso.

Vio las manos de ellos, enlazadas, sus gestos cansados y su inescondible felicidad y se sintió perdido.

- ¿Qué...? - volvió a intentar decir, señalándolos.

- Ron, - lo llamó la Weasley con voz tranquila. - Harry y yo, somos novios.

Sintió un nudo en su estómago y miró directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo quien aún seguía en silencio ante la declaración de Ginny.

- ¿Desde, cuándo? - preguntó el gryffindor, rascándose la coronilla.

- Desde hoy. - dijo Harry, firmemente.

Ron miró al suelo, sin saber qué decir, ni qué hacer. Se sentía bastante estúpido.

- ¿No vas a felicitarnos?

Levantando la cabeza miró a su hermana. La miró de arriba a abajo. Había cambiado mucho.

Podía recordarla agitando la mano en un andén, diciéndole que se cuidara y que lo quería, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Desde pequeños, entre él y su hermana pequeña había habido una relación especial. A pesar de su multitud de peleas, a pesar de que se habían gritado con frecuencia en los últimos años, enfadado por tonterías...a pesar de todo, entre ellos siempre había habido algo especial.

Un cariño profundo, un amor intenso, amor de hermanos y cariño de amigos.

La miró, su rostro de facciones delicadas y volvió al pasado por un segundo, rememorando sus pecas y sus ojos grandes castaños. Recordando como su cuerpecillo blanco, hacia tan poco que dormía junto a él, enrollado junto a él como un animal indefenso y vulnerable.

Recordó lo que había sentido en su segundo año cuando oyó de labios de la profesora Mcgonagall el nombre de la Weasley. Recordó como había sentido ganas de llorar, gritar y morir, todo en el mismo segundo, aquella confusión de sentimientos precipitados, y un gran vacío.

Al creerla perdida, se creyó desolado y una gran parte de su corazón, se sintió roto.

Se estremeció y negó con la cabeza.

Pero aquella niña había cambiado mucho, demasiado para sus ojos de hermano protector. Ya no era una inocente niña a la que debía guíar para que no se perdiera entre la multitud, no, eso había quedado atrás; ahora, Ginevra Weasley era en total parte, una mujer.

Quedaba lejos de sus brazos protectores, debía dejarla pues, sus alas debían desplegarse y volar, libres.

Sonrió, ella siempre sería en su corazón, su hermana pequeña a la que debería proteger y velar por ella pero, en ese instante comprendió que, su niña, ya no lo era, ya solo lo sería, en sus recuerdos, en su corazón.

- Felicidades. -dijo sonriendo.

Dio un paso y abriendo los brazos, se abrazó con Harry, dándole palmadas en la espalda sin perder la sonrisa.

Después se volvió a su hermana y asintió. Ginny se avalanzó a él con fuerza y lo abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de éste, sin perder la sonrisa.

- Gracias. - le susurró al oído.

Ron sonrió y la abrazó con ternura.

- A ti.

**ooooooooooo**

Se sucedieron en aquella tarde estropiciosa del uno de enero, decenas de miradas, de todas clases.

Miradas de amor.

Miradas de culpabilidad.

Miradas de felicidad.

Miradas de anhelo.

Miradas de alegría.

Miradas de confusión.

Miradas rehuyentes.

Miradas ausentes.

Miradas de pasión.

Miradas de tristeza.

Miradas que pueden decirlo todo o pueden no decir nada.

Miradas de unos y otros, que ya dicen que más vale una mirada que mil palabras.

Mirada que no se olvidarían.

Miradas protagonistas de sueños y deseos, fantasías y retos.

Miradas desde cerca o desde lejos.

Miradas que ya de por sí, estaban alejadas.

El noviazgo de Ginny y Harry fue recibido calurosamente entre todos los gryffindors que no tardaron en felicitarlos a ambos por la feliz noticia.

- ¡Ya somos dos! - gritó Seamus abrazando a Lavender que sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Y podemos ser más! - rió Ginny dedicándole una mirada inquiriente a su hermano que le rehuyó la mirada.

Parvati tosió levemente.

Ron y ella no habían cruzado palabra desde el desayuna de aquella mañana y ardía en deseos de estar con él a solas. Pero parecía que el pelirrojo se hacia rogar y en cada ocasión que tenía libre, se inventaba una excusa para irse.

La morena estaba ya bastante recelosa y sentía que no podría esperar mucho tiempo más para acallar lo que estaba sintiendo.

- ¡Hay que celebrar esto! - exclamó Lavender.

- No más alcohol, por favor. - murmuró Ron, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- Ahm, yo estoy un poco cansada. - suspiró Hermione mirando en dirección al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Yo también. - apoyó Harry a su amiga. - Pospongámosla.

Lavender dibujó un puchero en su rostro pero rápidamente, Seamus le susurró algo al oído que hizo que se le iluminara la cara y diera un pequeño brinco.

- ¡Sí, sí! - proclamó sonriente. - Dejémosla para otro día...ahora cenemos y...a la camita, - miró a su novio con mirada pícara. - a dormir.

- Tengo un hambre que me muero. - murmuró Ginny encaminándose la primera hacia afuera.

Harry la siguió rápidamente, cogiéndola por la cintura y murmurándole cosas que hicieron que la pelirroja riera sonoramente.

Les siguieron Lavender y Seamus, embelesados el uno en el otro y, por último, en la sala quedaron tres, Hermione, Ron y Parvati, mirándose entre los tres.

- Bueno, yo también tengo hambre. -sonrió la prefecta siguiéndolos a todos.

- Sí, ¡yo también! - dijo casi al instante Ron.

Pero cuando se disponía a seguirla, sintió como algo le impedía caminar detrás de Hermione.

Se giró y vio aquellos ojos negros de mirada impetuosa, mirándolos con aplomo.

- Ron, quiero hablar contigo. Quiero que hablemos. - dijo la morena sin casi pestañear.

- Ahm...

Él dudó. Seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que había ocurrido y sabía, que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar pero...se resistía. No quería, no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para afrontar una conversación cuerda y lógica, después de todo lo vivido en la última noche del año.

Tragó saliva y titubeó.

- Parvati, sí, hablaremos pero, no ahora.

La gryffindor miró por encima de su hombro y vio que estaban solos.

- ¿Por qué no ahora?

- Tengo hambre.

Ella bufó y miró al suelo.

- Después, ¿sí?

Asintió lentamente.

- Luego...luego si eso...hablamos.

- Sí, sí...

- Bien...hasta entonces.

El pelirrojo escapó rápidamente de allí, dejando a Parvati sola en la inmensidad de la sala común. Dentro de ela seguían persistiendo los recuerdos de la noche pasada, tantos recuerdos que le encendían el alma. Pero, entre esos recuerdos, también se mezclaban aquellas miradas fugaces con Ron.

Lo sentía tan diferente al Ron de la otra noche. Lo sentía tan pasivo y tenso, nervioso, no tenía comparación con el apasionado y firme Ron de la noche anterior.

¿Qué había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué huía de ella? ¿Por qué la estaba evitando?

Se sintió mal, todo su cuerpo tembló y se mordió el labio para no llorar.

"Vamos Parvati, todo va a salir bien. Tranquila, Ron...solo está...un poco liado. Tranquila, todo va a salir bien".

Respiró profundamente y con una falsa sonrisa se dirigió tras todos sus amigos al Gran Comedor. No tenía hambre pero sí muchas ganas de aclarar todos sus entremados.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_"Si pudiera...."_

Miró a la puerta y sonrió, su piano ya había empezado a sonar. Con una música lenta y acompasada, ésa que a ella tanto le gustaba.

_"Te entregara a ti mi vida, mi alma entera."_

Suspiró lentamente y cantó despacio, deleitándose con las palabras que se deslizaban por sus labios con suavidad.

_"Te enseñaría a vivir_

_mis versos, mi canción"_

Cerró los ojos y volvió a atrás. A una noche perdida entre todas y reluciente como la primera nevada de aquel curso. Aquella noche había aprendido a vivir en todos los sentidos. A vivir la música, a vivir las canciones, a vivir el amor.

_"Te sellaría con un beso,_

_la razón."_

Ya lo hacía, ya mataba a la razón con los besos.

Casi sin que lo notara, una nueva persona entró en la sala insonorizada hacia el exterior. Una persona que conocía muy bien aquella sala y que lo conocía muy bien a él.

Ella se detuvo, sin dar ni un paso, escuchándole.

_"Si pudiera_

_yo nadara como un pez entre tus venas."_

Ellla lo miró fijamente, esperando. Él empezaba a transformarse en parte del piano, en sentir como él sentía, cada temblor de cada tecla, cada palabra como parte de su alma.

_"Si yo pudiera..._

_Hoy cambiaria mi sonrisas por tus penas."_

Entonces la vio y sus ojos se dijeron "Te amo" con la facilidad con que hablaban sus miradas. Hermione se acercó lentamente hasta él. Ambos sonriendo, la música sonando dulcemente.

_"No cabe duda,_

_que tu sonrisa se desnudan mis ternuras..."_

Y ella sonrió y él quedó desnudo frente a ella, su alma desnuda, transparente haciéndose parte de ella.

Hermione se puso a su lado, observándole y él susurró siguiendo la música:

_"...y con tu piel quiero vestirlas de pasión,_

_y de locura."_

Ella entornó los ojos y siguió sonriendo, mientras él cantaba, alzando la voz.

_"Si pudiera,_

_viviría cada minuto de mi vida,_

_para mimarte y al fin gritarte,_

_que te amo y que te extraño."_

Lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, lo dijo con toda sinceridad y todo el amor que sentía y ella se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo por tenerle y ser suya.

_"Y con tu aliento,_

_calmar el fuego de este amor,_

_que llevo dentro."_

Lo sentía en su cuepro, en su alma. Ese amor, dentro de él, ese fuego inapagable, que ardía y ardía, creciendo con cada sonrisa, con cada beso, con cada caricia, con sus miradas, sin palabras, con ella, grabada en su piel.

_"Si pudiera,_

_te llevara a algún rincón cerca del cielo."_

"Mi cielo, eres t", pensó Hermione. "Si ya te tengo a ti, ¿qué más puedo querer?

_"Donde la lluvia,_

_y un arco iris se confunden en un beso."_

"En tus besos". ¿Acaso existía un paraíso remoto fuera de aquella habitación, separados de ese piano que había entralazado sus destinos? No, no podía existir.

_"Cada mañana, tenerte aquí para decirte,_

_que te quiero."_

Su deseo más profundo, decirle cada mañana lo mucho que la quería. Que despertara junto a él.

_"Si pudiera_

_yo nadara como un pez entre tus venas._

_Si yo pudiera_

_hoy cambiaria mis sonrisas por tus penas"_

Hermione caminó hasta él y, grácilmente, se sentó a su lado, echándose el pianista a un lado del sillín. Sus pieles se rozaron y la chispa volvió a explotar.

_"No cabe duda, que tus sonrisas se desnudan mis ternuras_

_y con tu piel quiero vestirlas de pasión y de locura."_

Él la miró fijamente, cantándole casi al oído, en su cómplice murmullo.

_"Si pudiera_

_Viviría cada minuto de mi vida_

_para mimarte y al fin gritarte que te amo y que te extraño"_

Su corazón iba a estallar, en cada latido una vida, en cada sentimiento una eternidad.

_"Y con tu aliento_

_Calmar el fuego de este amor que llevo dentro."_

Ese fuego incalmable, ese fuego que no se apagaba, ese fuego del amor, su fuego.

_"Si pudiera_

_te llevara a algún rincón cerca del cielo_

_donde la lluvia_

_y un arco iris se confunden en un beso"_

Un paraíso ya inventado, donde las nubes eran las letras de las canciones y el sol más brillante era el piano. Un cielo pequeño, solo para ellos, un paraíso hecho a su medida.

_"Cada mañana_

_tenerte aquí para decirte,_

_que te quiero"_

Despertar juntos, para confesarse, para decirse, para amarse.

_"Vivir lo nuestro hasta perdernos en el tiempo."_

Vivir su amor hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Vivir su amor desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Eternamente.

Y la miró, más profundo, más enamorado, más feliz, que nunca en toda su vida.

_"Calmar al fin esta obsesión de ser tu dueño."_

Y Hermione no resistió más, acercándo sus labios a los de él, lo besó, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y atrayéndolo hacia ella. En su beso enamorado, lleno de "Te amo", lleno de pasión, lleno de amor...acortaban el tiempo y terminaban la canción.

Pero la música, seguiría sonando...

**ooooooOOOOoooooooo**

Hermione volvió a la sala común, para hacerles creer a sus amigos, como todas las noches, que dormía allí, mentiras de todas las noches.

Sin embargo, no se percató de que Parvati no estaba en su cama. Simplemente se limitó a esperar hasta que no se oyera nada en la sala común y que la lumbre de la chimenea se apagara poco a poco. Cerró los ojos, sin dormir, cantando para sí misma, su canción.

Mientras, en la sala común, Parvati estaba sentada en un sillón, esperándole. Lo había prometido y una promesa, era una promesa.

Allí sentada el nudo en su interior, crecía y crecía, sintiéndose nerviosa y un poco ridícula. Mirando cada segundo al retrato cerrado, rogando porque se abriera de una vez.

Al fin se abrió, después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad.

Sus ojos negros brillaron felices, ni punto de comparación con los apagados y azules ojos de un pelirrojo que avanzaba hacia ella sin saber qué hacer pero con la culpa llenándole.

Su cabeza era un cúmulo de pensamientos enredados. Mentirle a ella significaba mentirse a sí mismo, decir la verdad significaba quitarse un peso de encima pero, también, significaba romperle el corazón a ella.

¿Cuál de los dos era peor? ¿La verdad o la mentira?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hola a todos! Vuelvo a estar aquí!

Después del catorce, el quince! Un capítulo más!

Muchas dudas, muchos descubrimientos, muchas intrigas.

¿Qué opción escogerá Ron? ¿Qué opción escogerías tú?

Al fin Ginny y Harry destaparon sus sentimientos y, ¡ya tenemos dos parejas! Bueno, ejem...tres, aunque una no es oficial.

La canción que Draco canta es "Si pudiera" de Cristian Castro. En el disco "Azul". Espero que la encontréis porque su música es totalmente a piano, muy bella. :)

El poema es la rima XXVII de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer del Libro "Rimas y Leyendas". Es mi poesía preferida

Sin más preámbulos los dejo! Pero les aclararé una pequeña dudita que les dejé en el capítulo anterior, los idiomas que utilizó Draco para aquel "Te quiero"

Albanés Te dua

Alemán Ich liebe Dich

Búlgaro Obicham te

Catalán T'estimo

Creol Mi aime jou

Francés Je t'aime

Gallego Quérote

Griego S'apayo

Inglés I love you

Irlandés Taim i' ngra leat

Italiano Ti amo

Latín Vos amo

Portugués Amo

Y, como no, todo significa "TE QUIERO" Si se me olvida algún idioma, por favor, decídmelo ;)

Os veo en el Capítulo dieciséis! En el que auguro grandes sorpresas para todos y cada uno! Un capítulo realmente intenso!

Por favor, dejádme vuestros reviews, e-mails ) o comentarios, quiero que me déis vuestra opinión y cinco minutos de vuestro tiempo me hace inmensamente feliz.

Os quiero!

_Lira Garbo_

**Mal**

**Enamorada**

Me quema el sin vivir,

de no tenerte.

Intento ser valiente y más fuerte,

cuando imagino que otros brazos,

te disfrazan de pasión y yo me siento....

Enamorada,

tejiendo lunas en la madrugada,

aunque otros brazos calmen ni deseo

en cada beso sin querer te buscaré.

Enamorada,

aunque haya otro que me encienda el alma,

será el secreto que llevo tan dentro,

y que en el fondo me desnuda la verdad.


	16. Corazones rotos

**El pianista**

Contestación a reviews

**Dark Raxiel**: Hola mi niña linda!!! Me alegro de verte tan rápido por aquí!! :D Jejeje, pobrecita Parvati, tienes razón :( No se lo merece. Fue digamos, el capi de "la noche después" XD. Y sí, la verdad fue romántico (L) :P Jeje, Blaise irá saliendo más a medida que avance la historia ;) Muchos besazos preciosa!Cuídate!

**Hitomi Felton:** Hola mi niña! Jeje, sí! Ya iba a pasarme por allí y a regañarte por tardar tanto...jejeje. Pos pos....es que sino no tiene emoción XD Lo suyo es dejaros con toda la intriga. ¿Qué le dirá Ron? ¿Cómo reaccionará Parvati? Pos chiqui no me acuerdo quién era pero creo que dejó algún review en mi history. :) De verdad no recuerdo. Muchos besazos!

**Kiara McGonagall**: Hola mi niña! Jejeje, no sabes cuánto celebro que te haya alegrado el día! Jo, ánimo, el colegio...ains...hay que soportarlo. :( (Lira se mira el chichón en la cabeza, suspira) Po zi, tus reviews me arrancan sonrisas! Sí que soy feliz al leerlos! Jeje, tu hermano te debe querer mucho (L) Yo tengo una hermana mayor y me llevo mu bien con ella, nos lo contamos todo y eso Está guay, es como una más de mis amigas. Po zi, la verdad que draco en los libros te cae un poquillo mal pero luego te enamoras de él, de su doble personalidad, de sus pasiones ocultas, su otro yo. Jeje, también escribes muy bien!!!Digas lo que digas! Mmm...ya Blaise resolverá tus dudas, más adelante ;) Pues no te equivocas, en la fiesta ha pasado algo más que perder unas horas...Xi! Es bonito lo de Gin y Harry!GRacias por las canciones!;) Las busco! Weno mi niña, fue muy corto, eh! :'( Jejeje, mil besazos preciosa y sé feliz!!

**Kailey Hamilton:** Wola guapa!Jeje, ok, no pasa nada. Qué miedo!Atormentarme, qué también tengo conciencia!Aciertas, Blaise, Blaise...Al fin Harry y Ginny, jeje, yo creo que JK los pondrá juntos al fin ;)Tengo la corazonada.Pues sí, lo de Ron no tiene nombre, la utilizó y...ella lo ama. :( Que injusticia. Jajaja, en el corazón no se manda, linda...no puede obligarse a amarla. Pues el D/G no me agrada, la verdad. Forever Draco y Herm!Jeje, bueno mi niña, cuídate, mil besotes!

**Ayda merodeadora:** Wola Catalana!jeje. Mi sueño es escribir en un futuro no muy lejano y que la genta sonría al leer lo que escribo. Qué lindo. Y sí, al fin Gin y Harry! Todo el mundo deseando que se juntaran pues...ya se juntaron XD A mí me gusta a medias, ninguno tiene pareja, pues..que se unan. A mí el Harry-Hermione sí que lo odio, ese y el Ginny-Draco. Ron, Ron me cae bien pero lo veo desdichado al pobre. :( Sufre por Herm y ella sufre por Draco :( Y él, sufre tmb por ella. Que triste. Ay!!Se me pasó en Japonés!!Kimi...ahm, lo tendré en cuenta, jajaja. Weno mi niña, espero que sigas el fic y te vea pronto, mil besotes!

**Lora chang:** Wola guapa! Asias! Po zi, al fin Gin y Harry son novios! Ya tenemos tres parejitas, por el momento :P Jeje, yo no soy mala, lo que pasa es que no puedo dominar los sentimientos de mis personajes ;) Ron no está enamorado de Parvati y no puedo obligarlo a que la ame. El amor tiene que "surgir", él solito, yo no puedo hacer nada. No me gusta hacerle daño a la pobre Parvati pero...así es la vida. Y tmb Ron sufre por Herm. Ains...que injusto. Muchos besotes!

**Rakel:** Wola wapetona!Gracias!Weno sobre Harry, Ginny y Ron. Yo creo que Ron ya es suficientemente "maduro",( jejeje, que chiste. Por desgracia, no es suficientemente :( ) para aprobar las decisiones de su hermana. Es su vida y si en verdad la quiere, tiene que apoyarla, dándose cuenta de que no es ya una niña y que si ella está enamorada, él no tiene otra opción que aceptarlo. :) Sobre Ron y Parvati, pues sí, Ron ha cometido un grave error y no puede arreglarlo. Y de acuerdo contigo, si Parvati se entera de que Ron la ha utilizado porque vio a Herm besándose con alguien, se le romperá el corazón y odiará a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas. Jeje, qué bien que te guste más todavía la pareja. Pues, a ver, dices que Draco y Herm confiesen su relación a los demás y salgan de esa habitación. Pues, es lo que ellos y yo desearíamos, que no tuvieran que mentir más ni llevar lo suyo en secreto pero, date cuenta que si Lucius se entera...o incluso sus compañeros de Sly..no es muy conveniente. :) Lo malo, o bueno, es que ellos están muy muy enamorados Bueno linda, muchos besotes!

**Xiaoyu-chan:** Wola wapetona! ¡Qué bienq ue te gustó!Sí, pobrecito Ron. Bueno, dices que se olvide de Herm y que ame a Parvati...es que, no es fácil. Yo lo comprendo perfectamente, es muy fácil pensar que puedes enamorarte y desenamorarte si eso te hace daño o te causa felicidad...pero, no es así. Tu corazón es libre, no puedes obligarle que sienta algo que por una persona..en el corazón no se manda. Mil besos mi niña!

**Luna-wood:** Wola Luna! Jeje, pues sí, Ron está sufriendo la culpa al cometer ese error tan grande. Se merece sufrimiento. Buscaré tu canción, gracias.Muchos besotes!

**NicolAru:** Hola mi niña! Gracias! Pues sí, Ron es un poco inmaduro en bastantes casos, solo lo vi ser maduro al "aprobar" la relación de Gin y Harry. Jejeje, ante todo hay que ser sincero, tú lo has dicho, aunque se rompan corazones. :( Mil besotes preciosa, no te pierdas!

**SpyProngs19:** Wola mi niña! Qué bonita la canción de Luis Miguel (L) Adoro a ese cantante, jejeje. Sí! Yo sí que te extrañaba! :D Ains, nada de lagrimillas, todavía, eh! Enamorada de Draco, ¿Tú sola? Ains, yo tmb. Pues sí, por desgracia en las fiestas siempre está la parte negativa que es el alcohol y sus consecuencias, y hasta en Hogwarts ocurre. Pues sí, Lavender adivinó. ;) Ron se emborrachó por penas de amor, como ella predijo. Sí, tienes razón, lo correcto es decirle la verdad a Parvati, sin embargo, eso le va a romper el corazón :( Pasando otro tema, jeje, sí, pobrecito Harry, ya era hora de que sentara la cabeza XD (Y con una pelirroja :P) Jajaja, sí, Laven y Seamus una habitación para los dos XD Uff, veo que estás ocupadilla con eso del curso pre-universitario ;) Paciencia y ánimo! Amiga mía, cuídate, mil besazos y sé feliz!

**NiTa:** Wola preciosa! Yo tmb mu bien! ;) Un poco estresada, pero bien :) Jejeje, si te confieso algo, Ginny en mi primer fic (Aquellos tiempos de "La chica misteriosa") fue la mala malísima del fic, jiji. La ponía de...todo lo peor. Y es que no la podía tragar, pero como en mi primer D/Hr la puse de amiga de Hermione, al final empecé a des-odiarla :P Y bueno, Harry me gusta y siempre me da penita dejarlo solo porque todo el mundo piensa que es medio tonto y, no quería que aquí fuera igual. :) No me llores, eh! ;) Todavía no! Weno wapísima, te veo pronto (espero) por aquí por los reviews ;) Mil besotes! Cuídate mucho y sé feliz!

Yayis: Wola wapetona! Jeje, gracias! Espero que este capi te enganche y el fic te siga gustando igual o más! ;) Muchos besos!

**Larapotter16:** Wola linda! Creo que es una de las primeras veces que te veo por los reviews y me alegro muchísimo de conocerte Gracias por tus palabras :) Yo intento que los capis no sean parecidos, que tenga algo fuera de lo común pero, es difícil, muy difícil. Intento que no sean como todos los fics, lo típico, que si baile, terceras personas...etc...pero es complicado porque eso te salva de muchas, pero weno, todo sea por el pianista ;) Alex Ubago y Alex Sanz, los adoro, las letras de sus canciones son tan hermosas...y Draco, es todo corazón y piano :) Espero verte de nuevo! Mil besazos!

**Lelekasha:** Hola guapa!Gracias! Qué pasará con Parvati y Ron, qué pásara Gracias por tus recomendaciones, buscaré las canciones! Muchos besos y por favor no me abandones! ;)

**Andrea Malfoy2:** Wola mi niña! :) Sí, Cristian Castro me encanta, canta tan bien y tiene unas letras tan románticas...Sobre las canciones, buah, la de "Amo", me encantó y quiero ponerla en el fic, ya le estoy buscando un hueco. ;) Pasando al fic: Ron sí, no es justo lo que le hizo a Parvati. Ella está enamorada y no se merece ser utilzada por él. Yo creo que haga lo que haga, Ron va a hacerle daño..pero, ¿verdad o mentira? Tu pregunta, mmm...Hermione para Ron siempre ha sido su amor platónico, su primer y único amor, su mujer ideal y perfecta, la tiene en un pedestal y está muy enamorado, demasiado. Preguntas que si podría ver a Parvati con otros ojos...podría verla pero, ¿podría verla el corazón? Jajaja, Ron y Parvati más que Draco y Herm, jajaja, les van a quitar el protagonismo y todo, jijiji. Pues sí, otra parejita Qué lindo! Mmm...que no les va a durar la felicidad a nuestra "parejita feliz", ains, ains...jeje...quién sabe. Sobre tu segunda pregunta, sí, Draco y Herm pasaron la noche de año nuevo pero NO hicieron nada, es decir, solo DURMIERON juntos, pero NO HICIERON NADA. ¿Fui clara? jeje, no quiero confusiones (A)Gracias por tu gran review, me encantó. Mil besos!

**Laloka**: Wola guapa!Jeje, qué bien que al fin me dejaste un reviewcito Sí, todo fue muy lindo entre Harry y Ginny, es que ya tenía que pasar algo entre estos dos, jajaja. Pues sí, ahora me viene a la cabeza una frase..."Amor idiota, yo por ti y tu por otra", eso debe sentir la pobre Parvati con Ron. Ahora hablarán, largo y tendido. Jaja, ¡sí! Romeo y Julieta son Draco y Herm :) Están...enamorados. Qué bonito. Ok loka! Espero verte más por aquí!Mil besotes!

**SumeR:** Wola mi niña linda!Gracias! Pues sí, muy bien explicao, jeje, tiene tres problemones! Porque, Parvati, ese es el mayor...la ha utilizado y ahora tiene dos opciones, confesárselo a ella y romperle el corazón o ocultárselo y mentirse a sí mismo. Hermione, él la ama con todo su corazón y le duele, muchísimo. Ha sido su sueño y su amor durante muchos años y descubrir de repente eso, le ha roto el corazón. Y tal como predijo "Lavender la Adivina"; jiji, sí, Ron se emborrachó y, se arrepintió después, cuando era tarde. :) Jejejeje, pues sí, Harry y Ginny, por fin pareja. :)Y Ronnie, pues sí, ¡tuvo su primera y última decisión madura! Jajaja, pues sí, es muy bonito que Ron la quiera tanto, siempre será su hermanita Jeje, yo tengo una hermana pero me hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor, para que me tratara como Ron a Gin, ser "su niña", jiji. Tiene que ser muy tierno. Jeje, me alegro de que Laven y Seamus te gusten A mí me parecen muy lindos y enamorados, además, entre ellos hay mucha química. Tema Ron y Parvati. Sí, tienes razón en ambas, pero, el caso es, ¿verdad o mentira? Ains, qué difícil decisión. Weno linda, gracias por todo y mil besazos! Espero no decepcionarte!

**Rida:** Wola guapa! Gracias, jeje, tranqui, lo seguiré ;) A su tiempo, pero no lo abandono. Pues Ron...mmm...pobrecito, tiene que tomar una decisión, la mentira o la verdad. A cuál de las dos peor. Sí, DracoyHerm, qué bonita pareja! Espero verte más a menudo por aquí y que te siga gustando el fic! Muchos besos linda!

**Ross mafoy:** Hola guapetona! Muchas gracias! Jeje, me alegro de que te guste ;) Weno sobre parvati, pues sí, ella sufrirá, y no es para menos. Ella quiere a Ron y él...la ha utilizado. ¿Qué sentirá Parvati? Es todo un misterio Jajaja, sí, pobres Harry y Ginny, ya daban penita entre tanta indecisión, al final se decidieron y todos dimos saltos! Sí...(suspiro) quien fuera a Hermione para tener a Draco, buah! :( :) Muchos besazos preciosa!

**Meltif:** Wola guapa! Jeje, solo te dejo con intriga, eso siempre es bueno. :) Me alegro de que mi historia sea de tus favoritas, es un honor Sí! Soy de España! De Málaga, más concretamente. ¿Y tú? Por supuesto que me da ánimo tu apoyo! Mil gracias! Muchos besos!

**Iran Black:** Hola linda! Me alegro mucho de que te hayas decidido a dejarme un review y así nos conozcamos. :) Es una alegría, de veras. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras. Tmb Draco y Herm son mi pareja favorita. Jajaja, ¡cómo una artista! Nunca me habían dicho eso :P Pues sí, yo tengo debilidad por los amores imposibles. :D Mil besotes preciosa! Y no te pierdas, sigue por aquí! ;)

**Rocio Lovegood:** Wola guapa!Muchas gracias y perdona por hacerte esperar, es que estuve muy liada y no me vino la inspiración Mil besotes!

**Lucy Weasley:** Hola mi niña!Me alegro de verte de nuevo. Jajaja, será que tengo un sexto sentido :P Bueno, pasando al fic...Laven y Ginny tmb me parecieron muy graciosas así borrachas lo que pasa es que me daba "miedo" pifiarla escribiendo la escena porque nunca he estado borracha ni quería ponerlo muy exaguerado, así que, salió eso. :) Sí! El poema de Neruda es lindísimo! Es uno de mis poemas preferidos junto con el que puse en el capi 15, el de Bécquer de "Duerme". Sobre "Sueña", la canción del capi, es que se han hecho múltitud de versiones entonces, no sé muy bien cuál escoger, yo la cogí de la peli y no tenía "cantante" fijo. Así que, elije la que más te guste ;) Sobre el baile...Herm es Gryffindor y a pesar de que delante suya esté el hombre al que ama (L), ella tiene la fortaleza suficiente para mentirles a todos. Esa Herm!Y Ron, estoy deacuerdo contigo, solo le puedo decir pobre porque no lo puedo odiar a pesar de lo que haga no esté bien. Zabinni...mmm...la incógnita, ¿lo sabrá o no lo sabrá? La única que lo sabe, ¡soy yo! jiji, sí, ¿Herm que culpa tiene de ser monolinguë? Jajaja "¿Y para cuando se consuma el deseo que le quema las entrañas?", jajaja, ;) Tranqui, no pienso mal de ti :P (Yo soy una salida en categoría...véase "No es historia de amor") Pero weno...no sé, no sé...(no sé nada) ellos verán (A) Ains, fue desesperante, Ron ahí, sin moverse y ellos en la oscuridad pero Ron huyó, si llega a enfrentarse a la oscuridad...y los descubre....Xi, Lavender me cae muy bien, es un personaje muy dulce. Sí, lo peor fue lo que hizo a continuación, lo de Parvati. :( Pobre Parvati, pobre Ron :( Gracias por escribirme un review tan grande, son los que más me gustan, confieso Y mil gracias por apoyarme!!!No sé qué haría sin vosotras!Mil besazos enormes!Cuídate y sé feliz!

**Alechitadebalentti:** Wola guapa! Gracias! Creo que este es el primer review tuyo que recibo aunque dices que te cambiaste el nick, ¿cuál tenías antes? ¿Te conocía ya? ;) Vayamos a "El pianista". Pues si te confieso algo, a mí la pareja Ginny-Harry tampoco es algo que me encante pero, la verdad, Harry no me gusta con nadie y Ginny, está sin pareja, así que...pensé que la relación entre ellos podría ser bonita y...así lo puse Sí, Ron se pasó con el alcohol y le jugó malas pasadas. :( Porque podría haber hecho cualquier barbaridad pero...ha elegido la peor opción, hacerle daño a Parvati. ¡Sí! Draco y Herm tmb son mi pareja preferida además, su relación con el piano los hace especiales. Me alegro muchísimo de servirte de inspiración, yo pongo toda mi alma en lo que escribo y celebro que podáis sentirla en cada capítulo. Las canciones, tienen la mágia de la música, allí si que no entro. Otra cosa, si quieres, mándame los e-mails que quieres y por supuesto que no pierdo el tiempo leyéndote, me encanta escucharos, lo que tengáis o queráis decir :) Espero verte más!Mil besos!

**Arien:** Wola linda! Muchas gracias, me alegras que sientas todo eso :D Es increíble que las palabras te transmitan esos hermosos sentimientos y emociones. Soy yo la que te da las gracias, a ti y a todas las personas que tan amablemente me dejan un review, porque me hacen inmensamente feliz. Muchos besotes!!!

**PiaGranger:** Wola! Me alegro de que lo hayas leido entero y te haya gustado. Muchas gracias, me das mucho ánimo, gracias!Sí, Pablo Neruda se acorda perfectamente a esa situación :) Sus poesías son tan bellas...Gracias. Espero que te siga gustando. Muchos besotes!

**oooooo**

**16.** _Corazones rotos_

Lentamente exsaló su último aliento antes de abrir los labios y pronunciar palabra. Sintió el aire penetrando en sus pulmones y saliendo por su nariz, dejándole una sensación de angustia en la boca del estómago.

Ella estaba sentada en el sillón, frente a la chimenea y, al verle, se levantó. Le sonrió con su bonita sonrisa suavemente ilustrada en su rostro.

Ron juntó las manos y jugueteó entrelazando los dedos y resoplando con nerviosismo.

- Hola... - dijo Parvati en un susurro.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien, - dijo asintiendo. - ¿y...tú?

El pelirrojo tosió levemente.

- Bien, bien.

Parvati se mordió el labio y acto seguido señaló al sofá para que tomara asiento. Ron vaciló pero pensó que sería lo mejor así que, rápidamente fue hasta allí y se sentó en él, echando su peso en el respaldo cómodo.

La Gryffindor, a su vez, se sentó frente a él, en el mismo sillón en el que había aguardado su llegada.

El nudo iba subiendo hasta su garganta, molestándole cada vez más, haciéndole sentir estúpido y más nervioso si cabe.

- Enm...yo... - empezó a decir, titubeando.

Parvati agudizó sus ojos negros, viendo la cara preocupada de él.

No sabía cómo empezar. Mas, Parvati le ayudó, empezando ella misma.

- Ron, quiero que hablemos sobre lo que pasó anoche.

Tosió. Los recuerdos de la noche le eran tan borrosos y confusos. Solo tenía la imagen de Hermione aún grabada en su retina, como si lo tuviera presente. La oscuridad cerniéndose sobre su frágil figura levemente brillante por el resplandor de una fugaz antorcha en la pared. Sus cabellos rizados ondeando precipitados y, de pronto, de la nada, el surgimiento de una sombra a la que ella sonreía.

Después, como eternos segundos, veía a la sombra apoderándose de ella, acariciándole las mejillas y, acercándose a ella, hasta unir sus labios con los de ella, en total silencio y complicidad; mientras él sentía como su corazón se rompía.

Esa imagen seguía allí, peremne en sus ojos. Lo que a continuación había ocurrido, era todo un misterio.

Recordaba haber llegado a la fiesta, sentir el calor sofocante y beber un líquido que le abrasó la garganta. Beber de nuevo, más rápidamente, y volver a sentir el calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo, caliente, tentador.

Y, como un fantasma nuboso, alguien delante de él. Un beso, dos, tres, perdió la cuenta...una caricia, dos, tres, prohibiciones sin número, calor y frío, arranque y desenfreno, perder el control.

Neblina y la nada.

Pero ella lo recordaba todo perfectamente, lo tenía archivado en su memoria como la cosa más hermosa que le había pasado nunca. El beso del chico de sus sueños, sus brazos, su piel, su cuerpo. Todo para ella. Todo.

Tembló al recordarlo y sus pómulos se tiñeron de rojo, al mirarle.

- Sí, yo, también quiero que hablemos sobre ello. - contestó el pelirrojo, asintiendo.

Parvati se volvió a morder el labio y sonrió sin poder evitar volver al cercano pasado que había vivido en la noche anterior. Le miró, esos ojos azules con los que tantas fantasías imaginarias había soñado. Al fin habían sido suyos.

- Ron, - sonrió. - ayer por la noche, anoche; tú...tú...oh...

Rió alegremente, bajito para no despertar a ninguno de los compañeros que dormían plácidamente en los dormitorios de arriba.

- ¿Yo...qué? - preguntó con ansias de saber, el guardián de Gryffindor.

- Tú...me hiciste sentir, la mujer más feliz del universo.

Ron abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra, sintiendo un sabor amargo en su paladar.

Parvati hablaba con tanta euforia, con un tono tan alegre que, sentía que desfallecia de pensar lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

- Yo, te...

- Parvati.

La cortó, seco, conciso y sin titubeos. Le dolía, y más le iba a doler.

Los ojos negros de la morena revisaron su rostro, anhelantes de sus palabras.

- Parvati yo, lo siento mucho.

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no... - sonrió. - ¿Sentirlo? Te doy las gracias porque...

- Parvati, anoche yo...

Parvati. Parvati, tan hermosa, con sus ojos sinceros, su sonrisa limpia, su piel blanca, su pelo negro. Parvati, callada, tímida y desconocida. Hacia unos meses, para él, era una compañera de Gryffindor, de su casa, de sus clases y su sala común. Compañera de cuarto con Hermione, amiga de Lavender, que era la novia de Seamus.

Solo eso. Pero, en el ahora, todo era distinto. Todo había cambiado. Él lo había cambiado.

Ella no volvería a ser la tímida y callada Parvati. Ya nunca pues ambos habían compartido algo tan grande, que el silencio entre ellos siempre estaría irrumpido por los recuerdos. Ya no volvería a ser desconocida porque él la había descubierto, la había conocido, en una noche, había conocido su cuerpo y su alma, nunca la podría olvidar, siempre estaría ahí, grabado a fuego.

- Anoche, - no sabía cuánto le dolía. - estaba borracho.

Ella pestañeó y entrecerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca de incomprensión.

- Anoche. - dijo ávidamente. - Anoche...

- Parvati, anoche...

- Pero, tú no bebes, anoche...no bebiste, a ti no te gusta. - dijo rápidamente, analizando sus frases, convenciéndole a él, convenciéndose a ella misma.

- Anoche, bebí, bebí mucho.

- ¿Por...por qué?

Ron volvió a toser. No quería recordarlo, no quería volver a vivir las imágenes que había visto, no, otra vez no.

- Porque vi algo que no debería haber visto nunca.

La Gryffindor miró al fuego de la chimenea, sus ojos se iluminaron con los chispazos rojos de las llamas.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Vi...a... - dolía, dolía. - Hermione, besándose con un chico.

Se rompía, se había roto de nuevo. Estaba hecho mil pedazos.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó ella. Le temblaba la voz.

- Significa que...no recuerdo nada.

Parvati le miró, incrédulo.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Ron negó, lentamente, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

- ¿No, no lo recuerdas?

Un sollozo, una lágrima brotando de sus ojos negros. La sensación de ser un ser respulsivo, malvado, sin corazón.

- ¿En serio, no recuerdas, nada?

- Solo recuerdo, haberte besado. Y, poco más.

Parvati se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose con ellas, haciendo un triángulo.

- ¿Qué...qué pasó, Parvati?

Ella ahogó un gemido, acompañado de otra lágrima. Sollozó, con la cara tapada y haciéndose un ovillo.

Lentamente se destapó. Sus ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas caían sin piedad por su rostro blanco, sin emitir ningún llanto ni jadeo, solo lágrimas que nacían y morían entre su piel y colmadas de dolor.

- Hicimos el amor. - dijo mirándole fijamente.

Ron lo sabía. Sabía que había ocurrido. Quería huir de ello y pensar que sus sueños e imágenes eran solo fantasías de un borracho que sufría mal de amores. Quería pensar que solo habían jugado demasiado hasta el punto de desnudarse y dormir juntos. Nada más que un juego estúpido entre un adolescente borracho y una estudiante enamorada.

Nada más.

Pero ella se lo confirmaba, bañada en lágrimas, con el corazón destrozado.

- Yo nunca...- sollozó y se volvió a tapar la cara, negando con la cabeza. - ...nunca lo había hecho. Yo...me dejé llevar porque...te quiero.

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Le quería. Estaba enamorada de él y...habían hecho el amor. Pero, él no sentía nada por ella.

Había jugado con sus sentimientos, le había hecho daño.

- Yo pensé, que tú también.

Se acarició el pelo con una de sus manos y con otra se tapó los labios, apretándolos con fuerza.

- Pero, no. ¿Por qué, Ron? Si tu no me quieres, ¿por qué?

- Yo...yo...

¿Qué decía? ¿Qué le diría a esa chica a la que acababa de romper el corazón? ¿Qué lo sentía? ¿Y de qué valía sentirlo? ¿Acaso iba a reparar el mal que ya había hecho? No, su error ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Sollozó, gimiendo profundamente, con un llanto ahogado.

- Tú....me besabas, me acariabas y yo cerraba los ojos, sonriendo. - sollozó, parándose para respirar dolorosamente. - Y tú...no decías nada, solo murmurabas cosas sin sentido, susurros que yo no escuché. Yo...yo pensé que era tu forma de decir que me querias, pensé que...tú sentías lo que yo sentía. Pensé que no era estúpida por soñar contigo cada mañana porque tú, al fin, habías venido a mí. Solo, sin que yo te llamara, ni te lo pidiera.

Parvati suspiró, llorando desconsoladamente.

- Estúpida, - lloró. - soy estúpida. Soy realmente estúpida, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí? Me he...me he entregado al hombre de mis sueños y él, él...no se acuerda. Él estaba borracho y todo fue una farsa. Ni me amaba, ni me quería de ninguna forma. Solo estaba borracho y resentido.

Cogió aire, sonando fuertemente. Se destapó la cara, roja e hinchada, llena de lágrimas, con los ojos escociéndole, con las retinas del color de la sangre.

- Soy una pobra infeliz que ha soñado demasiadas veces con que el amor, sí, el amor, ese amor de cuento de hadas, que puede llegar cuando menos te lo esperes y es...para siempre.

Y le miró, él no decía nada, solo la escuchaba, mirando al suelo.

Sintió la furia en su interior, sintió como se llenaba de rabia, dolor y lágrimas. Se levantó del sillón y se sentó en el sofá, rápidamente, cogiendo la barbilla del pelirrojo y haciendo que la mirara.

- ¡Mírame al menos! - le gritó, llorando.

- Por favor, no grites... -le pidió Ron.

- ¿Qué no grite? - dijo en voz alta. Luego, como una loca desquiciada, sonrió. - Oh, claro. El señor no quiere despertar a nadie. No quiere que nadie sepa lo que ha hecho, no. No. - se mordió el labio. - ¿No quieres eso, verdad?

- Parvati, yo lo siento, de veras que, lo siento. Si pudiera...

- Pero no puedes. Yo ya no volveré a ser virgen, ni mi primera vez será distinta. Tendré este recuerdo, no otro. Tú serás el primero siempre, lo recordaré siempre. Pero no será cómo yo quise que fuera. No será por amor, no, solo yo sentí amor.

Ron cerró los ojos.

Parvati lloró y lentamente le soltó, sintiéndose mal y mareada.

Ya no sentía el odio ni la rabia que antes había sentido. No. Ya no había ni siquiera furia, no, ya solo había dolor, un intenso y profundo dolor. Solo eso, nada más. Solo dolor y tristeza.

Se levantó. Él la miró. Entonces, con todas sus fuerzas, salió corriendo. Fuera de la sala común, fuera de ese sueño que se había convertido en pesadilla, fuera, lejos de él.

Ron se levantó, llamándola y de un salto fue detrás de ella pero, al asomarse por el retrato, solo la oscuridad y el silencio ocupaban los pasillos, de Parvati, no había rastro.

**ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooo**

No se escuchaba nada en el silencio absoluto de la noche.

Hermione sonrió pícaramente y, con lentitud, se deshizo de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Con suavidad se puso en pie y observó de reojo como Lavender dormía a pierna suelta, boca abajo con la cara ladeada y la boca abierta.

Sonrió por lo graciosa que parecía su amiga durmiendo. En el lado contrario se llevó una sorpresa. La cama de Parvati estaba desierta.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué hora era? No podía irse. O...

Volvió a su cama y colocó la almohada en línea recta, tapándola con las sábanas. Se alejó un poco para ver su cama nuevamente. Perfecto, daba la impresión de ser ella durmiendo.

Miró de nuevo a Lavender, ningún movimiento. Dormía como un ángelito.

Cogió su varita, se colocó la túnica y salió de la habitación sin el menor ruido.

Cuando estuvo fuera observó la sala común, sin un alma.

ooooooo IIIIIIIIIII oooooo

El piano comenzaba a sonar mientras ella se encaminaba a su cuarto oscuro, escondido y secreto.

Caminaba con velocidad, tocando las paredes y con el estómago lleno de mariposas, feliz, una noche más. Entonces, lo escuchó.

El pianista sonreía, pasando las hojas de un gastado libro rojo dorado. Se detuvo en una canción de largos trazados con pluma y tinta china. La revisó con sus grises ojos, dos veces y, asintiendo, colocó el libro volátil encima de la tapa, a la altura de sus ojos.

Dirigió sus diestras manos hasta las teclas blancas y, contándolas, recordó el sonido de cada una, mentalmente. Buscó la tecla para empezar.

Hermione paró en seco al oír el llanto, un llanto con sollozos y largos gemidos. Sintió como su corazón se encogía y, muy dentro de ella, sintió miedo.

Miró adelante, el pasillo, ese pasillo donde, al fondo, estaría él, esperándola.

Se mordió el labio y, cambió el rumbo, encaminándose al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

El pianista cerró los ojos, uniendo sus labios en un pequeño mohín, ladeando la cabeza y casi suspirando...

"Uuu...."

Hermione estaba frente a la puerta de los servicios, se tocó el pecho, latía deprisa. Con valentía, siguió adelante y entonces, la vio.

_"Todavía yo siento tus caricias. "_

Estaba tirada en el suelo, con las rodillas subidas, las piernas en columna, entreabiertas con la falda remangada hasta un poco más de medio muslo. El cabello negro totalmente despeinado le cubría casi toda la cara y, ella misma, se tapaba con sus manos a sendos lados de su frente.

La Gryffindor tembló.

- Parvati...

_"Y tu respiración sobre mi piel."_

Entonces, asustada por la voz de la prefecta, ella se sobresaltó, tuvo un escalofrío y destapó su rostro. Sus ojos negros, como la propia oscuridad de la noche, estaban opacos y enrojecidos por toda la pupila.

La cara muy hinchada, roja y llena de ácidas lágrimas.

_"No hay quien me haga olvidar_

_tu sonrisa..."_

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos, sin dejar de contraerse por el llanto y, las lágrimas, sin dejar de derramarse.

Hermione sentía como su boca estaba seca y le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, con un intenso dolor y una dolorosa corazonada, algo no iba bien.

_"Y sigo amándote, hoy mas que ayer_

_soñándo con volverte a ver."_

- Parvati...¿qué ocurre? - preguntó con voz vacilante.

Dio dos pasos más. La Gryffindor la miró de arriba a abajo. Dio un hondo, hondísimo suspiro.

- ¿Qué ha...? - intentó preguntar, preocupada por ella.

- ¡No te acerques!

El grito resonó en el baño, más que como una petición, como una amenaza.

_"Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia,_

_y pierdo la fe."_

Hermione se quedó totalmente paralizada.

- Tú...

Los labios de Parvati se curvaron en una mueca desagradable. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños, ahora encima de los muslos.

- Tú... todo...todo...todo por tí, ¡todo esto es por tu culpa! Si tú no existieras, si tú no te hubieras metido en mi camino...¡nada de esto habría pasado!

_"Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti,_

_con otra sacarte por siempre de mí."_

Hermione alzó una mano, no la comprendía pero, solo por el tono de su voz sabía que lo decía con odio y de veras, no era ninguna mentira. Lo sentía así y ella no tenía ni idea del por qué.

Parvati seguía llorando pero, mirando a su derecha, vio un lavamanos y, se cogió a él, poniéndose en pie dificultosamente. Las rodillas le temblaban, las tenía rojas.

_"Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta,_

_para poder vivir."_

- Yo lo amaba. ¿Sabes lo qué es el amor? ¡Eso sentía! Cada día, cada segundo que estaba con él...me sentía dichosa y feliz...

Sollozó.

- Pero... - titubeó Hermione.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó Parvati, fuera de sí. -¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Te odio! Mi vida...tú, sólo tú...¡has destrozado mi vida!

_"Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón..."_

- Parvati, ¿qué te he hecho?

- ¡Ja! ¡Y aún preguntas!

Lloró, negando con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

- Has roto todo mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida, mi cuerpo...¡a mí! ¡A mí! ¡Me has roto! Ya..estoy rota, como una muñeca desgastada...rota, roída...maltrecha e inservible.

Se derrumbó, agarrándose al lavabo y hundiendo un poco la cabeza, frente al espejo, llorando. Sus lágrimas caían sobre su piel roja, con los ojos llenos de escozor y picor y, con el corazón roto.

_"Quitar de mi boca, tu dulce sabor."_

Se tocó los labios hinchados con un dedo tembloroso, los tocó, recordando su beso, como la había besado. Como había sentido que era parte de él, que estaba metido en lo más profundo de su alma, dentro de ella misma.

Hermione dio un paso, llamándola.

Sintió furia, coraje y rabia. Se volvió al sentirla cerca. Estiró un dedo, señalándola.

- Si tú...si tú no hubieras existido...sí, él me amaría. Todo habría sido distinto, yo ahora no lloraría...ni tendría el alma hecha pedazos...todo...todo esto...¡es por ti!

- ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

- ¡Porque te vio! ¡Porque te quiere! ¡Porque existes!

Hermione calló, rodando los ojos en el rostro de Parvati.

_"No echarte de menos al llegar la noche_

_y sin reproches, resignarme a tu adiós."_

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién, Parvati? ¿De quién hablas?

Hablaba del chico con el que había soñado todo un año entero, hablaba del chico con el que en clase de Historia de Magia, entre guerras y hechizos, con el que había recorrido todos los recovecos de sus fantasías, el protagonista de sus imaginaciones, el dueño de sus sentimientos...el poseedor de toda ella, el único que dominaba su sentir.

- De él...- dijo bajito. - De Ron...

Su nombre la rompía más. Su nombre le hacía daño y heridas que no cicatrizaban.

Su nombre, ¿cómo no temer a un nombre, si en él reside toda tu felicidad?

_"Mas cuando creo que ya te he olvidado..._

_descubro que aún te amo."_

- Ron...¿qué tiene que ver Ron...en todo esto?

- Todo. Todo.

- No entiendo...

Parvati sorbió por la nariz.

- Ron...y yo...

Dolía tanto. Dolía tanto...

- Hicimos el amor anoche.

Hermione abrió la boca y parpadeo. Todo comenzaba a encajar, todas las piezas iban formando el puzzle, poco a poco, todo tornaba forma.

- Él...se emborrachó. Y...- suspiró. - no recuerda, nada de lo que pasó. Nada.

No podía articular palabra. Creía que iba a desmayarse. Ron, borracho, haciendo el amor con Parvati, después de la fiesta. Ron con Parvati, Parvati llorando, con el corazón roto, y él no recordaba nada...

Se sentía mal, se apoyó en una pared, colocando las palmas de sus manos en su estómago. El dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

_" Sé que soy culpable de...mi suerte."_

- Y sabes...¿sabes por qué lo hizo? ¿Sabes por qué? Por ti. Lo hizo por ti. Lo hizo porque...te vio...y él...él... - ahogó un gemido, y lloró.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, apretando fuertemente su estómago, se sentía repentinamente muy débil, como si le acabaran de quitar el aire. Fue por su culpa. Parvati estaba destrozada y...la culpa...era suya.

- Te vio, estúpida, te vio y...por tu culpa, él...él...estuvo conmigo y no...sintió nada. Sin sentir nada. ¡Nada!

No podía hablar, no podía respirar, no podía pensar. Draco.

Parvati cogió aire, estaba furiosa. Fue hacia Hermione y la cogió por los hombros, zarandeándola.

- ¡Por tu culpa! - dijo empujándola contra la pared, sacudiéndola.

- Parvati...

Sintió una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, lenta, suave y maldita.

_"Y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver a mí,_

_otra vez, querer..."_

-Lo siento... - lloró. - Lo siento mucho, lo siento...

- ¡Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Cómo lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes? ¿Sientes lo que yo siento? No y no puedes. Tú...¿tú que lo sientes, vas a devolverme mi virginidad? ¿Vas a cambiar el pasado, por un nuevo presente? ¿Vas a hacer que mis recuerdos no sean lo vivido? ¿Vas a hacer...que él me quiera a mí? ¡Dime! ¡Vas a hacerlo, acaso!

Hermione lloró en silencio, negando mentalmente.

- ¡Contéstame!

_"Y sé llorar y me arrepiento,_

_amor, cuanto lo siento. "_

- No, no...no...No.

Lloraba, por el daño causado, lloraba por las lágrimas de Parvati, lloraba por su dolor, lloraba por Ron. Ahora comprendía tantas cosas... Lloraba por ella, lloraba por su pianista...lloraba porque sus lágrimas eran demasiadas y porque dolía demasiado.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría...me gustaría de todo corazón...que te pasara lo mismo, lo mismo que a mí. - le gritó. - ¡Lo mismo! Que te rompieran el corazón y que supieras lo que duele. Que sintieras el dolor como lo siento yo. Que te sintieras sucia, sola y rota. ¡Ojalá lo sintieras! ¡Ojalá te ocurra lo peor! ¡Lo peor!

_" Si no te vuelvo a ver, no sobreviviré."_

- Y desde hoy, mi corazón está roto. Pero, a partir de aquí, tu vida será un infierno, ¿me oyes? ¡Un infierno! Porque si tú me has roto la vida, yo...voy a rompértela más.

" Cada día que pasa, más me mata su ausencia,

y pierdo la fe."

- Porque lo que yo sufra, tú lo sufrirás cien veces más. Porque mis lágrimas, serán las tuyas. Porque no descansaré hasta destruirte, como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

_"Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti,_

_con otra sacarte por siempre de mí._

_Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta,_

_para poder vivir."_

- Porque, Hermione Granger, no serás feliz. Porque la mínima felicidad que tú tengas, yo te la voy a quitar. Y voy a descubrirte, lo juro...voy a descubrir ese secreto que guardas, que sé que existe.

"Draco".

"_Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón,_

_quitar de mi boca, tu dulce sabor._

_No echarte de menos al llegar la noche_

_y sin reproches, resignarme a tu adiós."_

- Y cuando lo sepa...no pararé hasta que todo el mundo se entere. Porque lo sé. Lo sé y sé que te hará daño.

- Basta... - sollozó. - Basta...

"Pero es que aún te amo..."

- Todo lo que ames, como yo le he amado, todo lo que entregues, como yo me entregué, todo lo que sea tuyo, como...él "lo era"...todo, será nada.

"_Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti..."_

- Lo juro.

_"Olvidar tu voz..."_

- Te acordarás de mí.

_"Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón, quitar de mi boca, tu dulce sabor..."_

Hermione salió de allí, llorando, abrazada a sí misma y se desplomó en el sofá de la sala común, exausta.

Parvati siguió sollozando y, se limpió las lágrimas. Se vengaría. Así se quitaría el dolor. Fue a su dormitorio, sin ver nada más allá, se acostó y cerrando los ojos, besó la almohada, recordando que en el mismo lugar, él la había besado...recordando que había suya y que por unos ficticios momentos, él, también había sido suyo.

El pianista miró el reloj, negando con la cabeza. Ella no vendría. Abrazó su piano, murmurando su nombre.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Estaba triste. Lo había leído en sus ojos marrones que, al cruzarse con los suyos, le habían rehuido.

Frunció sus cejas plateadas y sintió como se encogía su estómago.

¿Qué le ocurriría? ¿Por qué ese gesto de tristeza? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente y por su corazón? Hermione, su Hermione, su ángel, ese ángel que había irrumpido en su mundo gris convirtiéndolo en un paraíso.

¿Sería el motivo de su tristeza por lo que la noche anterior no habría ido a la habitación del piano?

Necesitaba respuestas inmediatas pues la duda le carcomía. Pero, ¿cómo podía acercarse a ella? La Gryffindor miraba fijamente al interior del cuenco de sus cereales y no levantaba la vista hacia él en ningún momento. A su lado estaban las dos parejitas repulsivas de la casa. La Weasley con el cara rajada y los dos tórtolos de Seamus y Lavender.

Y ella, entre todos ellos. ¿Acaso no notaban que tenía sus preciosos ojos hinchados y que su piel suave estaba marcada casi invisiblemente, pero marcada, por un rastro salado?

Hubiera querido ir hasta ella, tomarla por la cintura, besarla dulcemente y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que la amaba.

Pero, en la mesa de Slytherin, Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson, Rubens Brads y unos pocos más.

No podía ni siquiera mirarla como quería. Maldita sea. No. Tenía que escapar de aquel comedor y esconderse a los ojos de todos, ocultar su amor.

Dolía.

- Draco...¿vienes ahora a echar un partido?

Blaise clavó en él su mirada verde reptil. El Slytherin negó con la cabeza, jugueteando nerviosamente con su cucharilla.

- Paso Zabinni...quiero disfrutar de los últimos días de vacaciones.

- ¿Y hay algo más maravilloso que disfrutarlos jugando al quiddich? - dijo Blaise con sorna.

- Por supuesto que sí.

- ¿Y qué es? - preguntó arqueando una ceja, malicioso.

Draco suspiró.

- Las mujeres.

Pansy Parkinson se sobresaltó y parpadeó, moviendo las pestañas lentamente con un gesto de seducción que se le veía ridículo.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza hacia su amigo que se repasaba el labio con un dedo.

- Tienes razón. - acordó asintiendo. - ¿Cuál es tu conquista?

Draco pensó rápidamente, tenía que pensar e inventar una mentira...pronto....

- Parvati Patil.

Pansy escupió su zumo de calabaza. Rubens Brads le gritó estúpida levantándose de la silla, con la túnica manchada del líquido naranja.

La rubia tenía los ojos desorbitados y le temblaba el labio.

- ¿Una Gryffindor? ¡Esa Gryffindor! - chilló con histeria.

- Pansy, silencio. - dijo mordazmente Zabinni. - Hay Gryffindors y Gryffindors.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - terció Draco.

Miró a Hermione, con el revuelo momentáneo de Slytherins, algunos se habían volteado para observar la mesa, sin embargo, ella parecía estar muy lejos de allí, ni siquiera se había percatado de nada.

- Ya me contarás. - rió Blaise, guiñándole un ojo.

- Claro. Con todo detalle.

De reojo la vio. Suspiraba y su mirada se posaba en las vidrieras altas del Gran Comedor. Tenía que estar con ella y saber qué le pasaba. Y pronto...muy pronto.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

- Hermy, ¿estás bien?

La prefecta asintió.

- No me mientas, ¿quieres? Soy tu amiga.

- Solo estoy cansada...eso es todo.

La pelirroja Weasley arrugó la nariz y se acercó más a ella, en tono confidencial. Su novio y Seamus hablaban de quiddich mientras Lavender reía con sus ocurrencias.

- ¿Se trata de mi hermano?

Hermione se quedó callada.

- El que calla otorga.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia el lado contrario. Las vidrieras de la pared donde se sentaban los profesores brillaban mientras en el exterior aún se apreciaban copos de nieve cayendo del cielo gris.

Quería perderse de todos los problemas, libre volando por el cielo. Sin ninguna preocupación, ni ninguna culpa.

- No me pasa nada, Gin.

- Está bien. Cuando estés preparada, espero que confíes en mí.

- Gin...

- Ya sabes que en mí tienes a alguien que te quiere y te va a escuchar siempre que lo necesites. ¿Lo sabes?

Volvió a suspirar. Por su mente se cruzó el recuerdo de Parvati en el baño, tirada en el suelo, con las rodillas trémulas y sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Se sintió débil, muy débil. No tenía hambre, solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación?

Cerró los ojos un segundo y miró los ojos castaños de su amiga que la miraba con franqueza. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, ni de nada pero, algo le decía que Ginny no haría más preguntas mientras ella no estuviera dispuesta a contestarlas. Solo hasta que ella misma diera el primer paso.

Asintió.

No podía ir a su propio cuarto, Parvati estaba allí.

- Vamos, entonces.

Hermione se levantó de su silla. Ginny le dio un suave beso en los labios a Harry, despidiéndose con la excusa de que ella y Hermione tenían cosas que hablar. Cosas "De chicas".

El buscador rió y se despidió de ambas.

Las dos Gryffindors se encaminaron fuera del Gran Comedor.

**oooOOOooo**

En la mesa de Slytherin, el prefecto cerraba el puño debajo del mantel viendo como Hermione se marchaba acompañada. No podía irse. No tan fácilmente.

Tenía que esperar por lo menos unos minutos a que no levantara sospechas.

Los minutos pasaban lenta y pausadamente. A veces el tiempo es largo y a veces muy corto. Parece que corre cuando menos lo necesita y se para cuando quieres que vuele. Pero, siempre, siempre, es el mismo. Siempre el reloj mueve sus agujas con la misma velocidad, pero, nuestro corazón tiene segundos distintos.

Después de cinco eternos minutos, se levantó con elegancia sin dar muestra de interés por nada. Se fue del Gran Comedor con lentitud. La gente no se había movido, Zabinni reía con Brads y Parkinson se había ido hacía un rato, a encerrrarse en su habitación, con los ojos llorosos y rabiosa.

Así que, cuando estuvo fuera del Comedor se sintió libre de las miradas. Los pasillos desiertos de gente, libre de todo.

Cogió aire. Miró de nuevo. Nadie.

Entonces, corrió pasillo arriba con la esperanza de cogerla a tiempo.

**ooooooooooo**

El retrato de la Dama Gorda los recibió con un saludo cordial.

- ¿Cuál es la contraseña? - le preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

- "Navidad..."

Antes de que terminara la frase, a sus espaldas, escucharon los pasos agitados de alguien. Se volvieron y, ante su asombro, la figura rubia y alta se paró delante de ellas.

Ginny Weasley arqueó una ceja, burlona.

- Malfoy, parece que Hogwarts se está quemando.

- Hola a ti también, Comadreja.

La voz del Slytherin era jadeante, cansada y apresurada. Pero, sus ojos no mentían. La miró, por primera vez fijamente. Era imposible mentir tan cerca. ¿Cómo contenerse?

- ¿Qué buscas aquí? - preguntó de nuevo Ginny.

- A ti desde luego que no. - dijo con sequedad.

Ginny bufó.

- Tranquilo, Malfoy. Si estás muy desesperado porque las chicas de Hogwarts no están dispuestas a satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales, siempre te quedan Crabble y Goyle. Pasarte al lado bisexual está muy de moda en estos tiempos. Ahora si no tienes nada más que ña.

Hermione entreabrió los labios, murmuró la contraseña pero, miró a Draco que, con las manos en las rodillas, también la miraba a ella.

- "Navidad....feliz".

Un chirrido les anunció que el retrato de abría.

- Pasa, Herm. - le dijo Gin estirando la mano.

Cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos le sonrió, corto, poco y triste. Se giró y penetró en el interior de la Sala Común.

- Adiós, hurón. - le dijo Ginny antes de seguir a Hermione.

- Adiós....

Vio como el retrato se cerraba y la Dama Gorda se cruzaba de brazos, mirando aburridamente al techo.

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ser un Gryffindor.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Se encerró junto a su piano. Rezó para que viniera. Ya era de noche, no la había visto. Tan solo quedaban un par de días para que volaran las vacaciones.

Necesitaba verla. Allí era el único lugar.

Estaba cansado. Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el piano y cerrando los ojos.

Solo ella viajaba en su mente...Hermione...Hermione....Morfeo lo envolvió con sus alas y Draco durmió pensando en su ángel...

Sin saber qué le depararía su sueño..

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

¡Hola a todas y a todos!

Mis queridos niños y niñas, locas y locos, jeje. Pues aquí el capítulo dieciséis. Dios mío, ya dieciséis, se me han pasado volando y llevo ya...¿cuánto tiempo? El pianista nació el 26 de Marzo del 2004, Dios, llevamos 6 meses menos dos días, jejeje.

Sobre el capítulo de hoy, muchas cosas que decir.

Bueno, siento causarle tanto dolor a la pobre Parvati que no se lo merece pero...así es la vida. Algunos sufren por causa de los errores de otros. Lo que no se puede hacer es querer enmendarlos causando dolor a otros, como ella quiere hacer con Hermione porque así, solo es pagar dolor con dolor y no vamos a ninguna parte.

Sobre la canción de Draco se llama "Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti" y es de Luis Fonsi. :) Es una canción referida a la situación de Parvati, lo que ella siente hacia Ron. Y Draco la sacó del libro de Patrick Bath.

Sé que salió un poco corto, comparado con los otros capis pero es que no voy a tener mucho tiempo de publicar en estas semanas y prefiero publicar aunque sea cortito

Ahora me pondré de lleno con "Prisionera de un sangre limpia".

Alguna duda, pregunta, duda, comentario, crítica, alabanza o lo que sea! En sus reviews, e-mails a o comentarios por messenger...etcétera.

Gracias, de verdad gracias por todo su apoyo con el fic, es muy importante para mí ver que me apoyan y les gusta lo que escribo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, espero no perderlos de vista y verlos pronto!!

Os quiere!!

_Lira Garbo_

**Alexander Pyres**

**Usted se me llevó la vida**

Usted se me llevó la vida...

y el alma entera.

Y se ha clavado aquí en mis huesos,

el dolor con esta angustia y esta pena.

Usted, no sabe que se siente, perder.

No sabe que se siente, caer y caer,

en un abismo profundo y sin fe.

Usted se me llevó la vida,

y aquí me tiene.

Como una roca que el océano golpea que ahí está pero no siente.

Usted....no sabe lo importante que fue,

no sabe que su ausencia fue un trago de hiel,

que se ha quedado grabado en mi piel...

Usted no sabe,

lo que es el amor,

ni el miedo que causa,

la desolación.

Usted no sabe,

que daño causó,

cómo ha destrozado...a este corazón...

que tan solo palpitaba,

con el sonido de su voz,

con el sonido de su voz...


	17. Mar de sentimientos

**El pianista**

_Contestación a reviews_

**Firenzo:** Wola chelito!Jejeje, ya puedes hacer hueco y leerte el fic entero XD Bueno, la verdad que tú tienes algo que yo no tengo y yo tengo algo que tu no tienes. No soy capaz de hacer reír como tú lo haces ni tú eres capaz de ponerte en serio en nada que escribas.Cada uno tiene su talento Muchos besotes!

**Sweet-ally:** Wola mi niña! Weno, pues fuiste la primera teóricamente, del capítulo dieciséis ;) Jeje, sobre el capi. Parvati resultó rencorosa, dices. No sé, yo creo que cuando una se enamora y, por alguna razón, le ocurre algo doloroso, solo busca culpables para justificar su dolor y, algo parecido es lo que ella ha hecho. Culpa a Hermione de que Ron no la quiera. Te quedaste picada cuando Draco dijo lo de "Parvati Patil" a Blaise. Mmm...lo dijo por pura coincidencia, es decir, el primer nombre que se le pasó por la mente. Y Draco, el pobre...primero la espera y ella no llega, luego la ve triste y luego no puede hablar con ella porque está Ginny...pobrecito. Hermione está desesperada y, como tú dices, le vendría bien desahogarse con alguien. Y sí, Ginny le da la oportunidad pero...eso significaría un riesgo. Alguien más sabría lo del pianista, el secreto sería desvelado. Pues sí, no creo que después de lo que pasó Parvati y Hermione, conviviendo en la misma habitación...no habrá paz. ¡Compadezco a Lavender! Jajaja, pues sí, Hermione se enteró del "problemita" de Ronnie, jajajaja. Nos vemos por el msn, linda! Mil besotes!

**Lelekasha**: Wola mi niña! Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que la conversación entre Ron y Parvati te haga sentir sus emociones porque así puedes entenderles y ponerte en su propia piel. Jajajajaa, muy muy buena tu pregunta. Tu crees que...Ron borracho, Parvati enamorada...¿tú crees que ha tomado muchas precauciones???jajaja, respuesta: no. Espero que no pienses que yo (Ángel Lira (A)) voy a provocar algo...¿no?Jejeje, mil besotes!!!

**Andrea Malfoy2**: Wola preciosa!Muy bien!Cansada por el instituto pero, bien Aquí de nuevo. ¿Y tú? Pues sí! La canción de "Amo" era lindísima, uff, se me están acumulando las canciones, jijij. Pues sí, sé que quedó un poco tristón el capítulo pero...así se desarrolla la acción, primero, todo incertidumbre, luego amor, luego tristeza...¿qué será lo siguiente? A Parvati le ha tocado vivir algo muy duro, se ha enamorado y le han roto el corazón. Exacto! Debería odiar a Ron!Pero no! Descarga toda su ira contra Hermione porque ella es la razón que busca su mente para buscar una justificación, para pensar que Ron no es el malo, sino Hermione. Y con el odio que la tiene, si descubre lo del pianista...imagínate. Pues la canción de Luis Fonsi siempre me ha gustado mucho y creo que tmb me la recomendaron varias y al fin me decidí a incluirla, por los sentimientos de Parvati. Jajaja, ok, en este capi pondré más escenas de Draco y Herm, ¿sí? Gracias por tu apoyo!Ya sabes que estoy para aclarar todas tus dudas!Miles de besos!!

**Kiara McGonagall:** Wola mi lokilla!Te extrañaba! (K) (Para variar...lo nuestro es amor...¡De amigas, eh! Jajaja) Weno, al caso, jajaja, gracias por felicitarme. No me lo creo ni yo, seis meses ya con "El pianista", jeje, "nuestro niño" se hace mayor :'( (Lagrimones) El curso...buf...dicen que tercero es muy fácil..¡mentira! Tengo un examen de cuarenta páginas, buahh! Voy a morir! :'( Esperó aguantar! Pues el tiempo lo saco...de debajo de las piedras, jeje. Después de comer, antes de hacer deberes, por la noche antes de acostarme, en un hueco de inspiración...pero...es duro porque me gustaría dedicarle más tiempo y realmente, no puedo. Jajaja, pues sí, Zabinni solito va a delatar sus "intenciones". Pues sí, lo que tú dices que le ocurrió a tu amiga. Ella está hecha polvo y en vez de caer en (anorexia, suicidio...) lo que hace es acumular su odio contra Hermione y que ella sea su blanco. Eso tampoco está bien. Pero cuando uno está triste y cegado por el odio, la rabia y el dolor, es muy difícil que sea capaz de reaccionar y razonar. Pues a mí Ron me cae muy bien desde siempre aunque al pobre siempre le toca lo peor, ser el tercer pico de un triángulo amoroso y quedarse sin nada. Además, no sabe aprovechar lo que tiene a su alrededor (Parvati) y se centra solo en Hermione, algo casi perdido. Si supiera lo de Draco...¿Mi pianista utilizar a Parvati? XD XD Mi pianista está loco por su musa particular No le hace falta nadie más. Solo cogió a Parvati al azar para poner una excusa a Zabinni. Sobre Ginny. Weno yo creo que amigas como ella, pocas, poquísimas, casi ninguna. Te digo por qué. Si tú tienes un novio y le quieres mucho normalmente te "olvidas" en parte de tus amigas y centras tu atención en él y más todavía si no vais a la misma clase y tenéis solo ocasión de veros en el recreo (véase pasillos o Gran Comedor) entonces...si tu amiga tiene un problema, normalmente ni lo notas, estás pensando más en ti, egoístamente, que en nadie. Es típico y normal pero, no es justo. Así que creo que fue muy bonito que le diera su apoyo y más aún, pasando de Harry (Jaja, pobre) y centrando su atención en que Hermione estuviera bien. Jajaja, mu weno. Pobre Draco, se recorre medio Hogwarts y va y se topa con Ginny XD no sé si lo habrá notado, extraño es pero como Malfoy no le dio a entender nada con Herm... Weno, tus preguntas serán contestadas (algunas no :P) y tranqui, pondré yo misma preguntas en este, jejeje. Muchos besotes mi niña!Sigue así y cuídate!Sé feliz!

**Dark Raxiel:** Wola wapetona!Jejeje, vaya...te dejé sin palabras. No sé si eso es bueno o malo Gracias! Pues la verdad que para triste "Prisionera de un sangre limpia" y este capi XD Pero weno, ya sabes que a mí me va el romance :P Po zi, Draco fue corriendo para hablar con ella y al final, se quedó con un canto entre los dientes XD las ganas. Bueno, Parvati de mala...mm...hay muchos malos en la historia pero de todas maneras, la historia no va de los buenos y los malos, hay personajes, la mayoria, que son de ambos bandos y todas las personas lo somos. Draco no es malo pero tampoco es bueno. Ron no es bueno pero tampoco es malo. Parvati, Pansy, Hermione...todo va regido por los sentimientos y los propios intereses. Como ya te dije, no hay ni buenos ni malos. Solo personas con intereses distintos. Jajaja, qué bueno xD la Bella Durmiente, sí, cuando la maga negra empieza a maldecir a la Aurora, nop? Jiji (Momento Disney ) Mmm...Parvati con Ron, ains, creo que no me leéis con detenimiento...nop, nop...Pues a ver si me centro con Prisionera que va muy atrasada, la empecé antes de "El pianista" y va 8 capis por detrás XD Aunque también este fic es más fácil de escribir. Ni punto de comparación. Weno mi niña, mil besos, sé feliz!

**Rakel:** Wola wapa!Asias!Jajaja, pues sí, Ron tuvo "poco tacto" al decírselo bruscamente pero a mi modo de ver, eligió la opción correcta. No sirven de nada las mentiras. Acaban descubriéndose y al estallar es peor. Pues como dije, Parvati busca en Hermione una culpable de que Ron no la ame. Es solo una salida. Culparla a ella libra a Ron de todo. Pues sí, si Draco y Herm, los pobres, no tenían ya suficientes problemas se le suma otra más XD Están malditos. Bueno, pero es que si Parvati los delatara y fueran "libres para quererse libremente" tendrían dos problemas encima. ¿Olvidas a Lucius Malfoy y a Lord Voldemort? Es más...creo que te olvidas de lo más importante. Draco va a ser mortífago y los mortífagos matan sangres sucias. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!Muchos besos!

**Ayda merodeadora**: Wola mi niña!Gracias!Pobrecita Parvati, xi :( Jajaja, sí, en este capi todos merecen nuestra compasión. Jajajaja, ¡Ron! Ángelito, no es malo...solo siente lo que no debe sentir. ¿Nunca te pasó?Sí, Ginny estuvo en medio cuando menos venía a cuento. Pero bueno, su intención era buena, apoyar a Herm para que no estuviera tan triste. Weno preciosa, espero verte en el siguiente.Besotes!

**Kailey Hamilton:** Hola preciosa! Jajaja, a mí me encantan los reviews largos :D Y cortos XD Pero weno, como sea, gracias por dejarlo. :) ¿Muy real el capi? Es que yo creo que todos hemos sentido odio como Parvati y miedo como Hermione, felicidad como Ginny, incertidumbre como Draco, sospecha como Zabinni...son sentimientos reales que día a día vivimos nosotros mismos. Por eso no me extrañaría que más de uno se sintiera identificado con algún personaje. Jajaja, ni yo, que soy la autora puedo obligar a Ron a amar a Parvati, ese sentimiento debe salir de él..solito. Jeje, en este habrá más D/Hr, ¡paciencia! Jajaja, po zi, Laven y su sueño angelical XD y Ginny y su ironía con el pobre Draco, algo de risa....entre tanto Drama Mil besotes loka!

**Karon:** Wola wapa! Cansada toy, jeje, pero bien y tú?Gracias! Pues sí, Parvati no se merece lo que le ocurre pero tampoco Hermione se merece ser el blanco de su odio. Jajaja, pobre pianista...se nos muere de pena como no la vea. A ver, a ver....la situación tiene que mejorar para que ellos se sientan felices...a ver qué ocurre... Me alegro muchísimo de que "El pianista" sea uno de tus favoritos y más aún de que te guste tanto! Weno preciosa, mil besazos!

**Icee Queen:** Wola mi niña!Pues sí, la verdad que el capi salió muy triste pero, así es la vida. Y día a día ocurren cosas de estas a nuestro alrededor, no está lejos de nosotros. Espero que no te entristezcas, ¿sí? :) Piensa en que todas las casualidades han hecho que esto vaya así Weno mil besotes! Cuídate!

**Krlota Riddle:** Wola linda!Gracias!Ooo...qué pena :( Sentir el dolor del amor no es nada bonito pero...bueno, un filósofo dijo una vez que "La vida es dolor" y, quizá no iba desencaminado. Sufrimos desde que nacemos y hasta el día de nuestra muerte pero, ¿ese sufrimiento no nos depara también felicidad? ;) Pues sí, Herm es muy lista, no te lo niego pero...sobre Ron, es su amigo y mira, yo me reflejo en ella. Tenía un amigo que estaba enamorado de mí y yo ni lo sabía ni me daba cuenta hasta que un día me lo dijo una amiga y yo me quedé : Sin poder creerlo, te aseguro que puedes confundir en muchas ocasiones lo que tú solo crees que es amistad por un amor oculto. Y sobre los "Te quiero" de Draco, algunos sí los interpretó bien pero otros...ni se coscó Puedes ser muy lista pero también puedes tener errores. Muchos besos!

**Amyingrid:** Wola wapetona! De nada! Espero que te sirva mi consejo para que te envíen muchos reviews en tu fic Gracias! Espero no decepcionarte! Mil besotes!

**Luna-wood:** Wola mi niña! Jaja, gracias a Dios que no me fallaste. :) Pues sí, la primera vez que haces el amor tanto para el chico como para la chica (más para la chica) es algo muy especial y...Parvati tendrá ese recuerdo en su cabeza para siempre. El recuerdo de que fue un hombre que no la quería con quién ocurrió. Pues no, las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas. Como dice El canto del Loco "Nada volverá a ser como antes". Jajaja, sí, este capítulo en vez de "Corazones rotos" debería haberse llamado "Parvati", jajaja. Eso sería arriesgarse muchísimo. Entrar en la sala Gryffindor y en el cuarto y todo...además, Draco nunca entró y se perdería. Wenu, nus vemos preciosa!Cuídate y sé feliz!

**Ross malfoy:** Wola mi niña! Ays, que me sacas los colores!Jajaja, bueno, eso de poco tiempo...necesito bastante para escribir un buen capi pero me alegro de que te gusten. Parvati en cierta forma me da mucha pena porque ella amaba y le han hecho daño...pero ahora quiere pagar con dolor a una inocente que no tuvo nada que ver y eso tampoco es. Y nuestro pianista, sigue cantando, en soledad. Weno preciosa, espero que te siga gustando!Muchos besotes!

**Carlademalfoy:** Wola wapetona! Muchas gracias! Lo que más me gusta de escribir y publicar historias son los reviews. La verdad me gratifica y me sube la moral que la gente me diga que le gusta lo que hago. Y por supuesto, vosotras estáis lo primero porque os lo merecéis, el primer puesto porque sin vosotras, mis historias no llegarían a ningún puerto. Weno, me enrrollé, gracias por el review Significa mucho para mí. Sobre el fic: la verdad el capítulo fue muy triste pero no lo pude evitar, tocaba. Parvati intenta buscar explicaciones a su dolor y su rabia y la ha pagado con Hermione ya que por su amor no puede pagarlo con Ron. Me encantaría que me agregaras al messenger, mi dirección de messenger es logarbo ;) Weno y ya me pasé por uno de tus fics! ;) Poco a poco intentaré leer los tres, ok? Mil besazos!

**Annie Malfoy Merodeadora:**Wola preciosa!¿Qué tal linda?Parvati me daba mucha lástima ya que a mi modo de ver no es culpable de toda la situación y tiene que ser muy duro tener el corazón roto de esa forma. Ahora tampoco puedo justificar su actitud. Hermione no tiene la culpa y no merece cómo la trató. Ahora más que nunca Hermione y Draco están amenazados por muchos frentes, la gente no es tonta y detectan cambios en ambos. Por su bien...que todo siga igual. Jajajaja, jo :( También Lavender y Seamus están bien con su amor, no solo Harry y Ginny. ¿Crees que soy una rompe noviazgos creados por mí? XD Jajaja, weno linda mil besotes y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Laloka:** Wola loka!;) Po zi, Ron ahora que no se acerque a ella mucho. Jeje, creo que Draco no tendrá mucho tiempo para pensar en Parvati, a veces es mejor pensar y después hablar Qué bien una española por aquí!Jeje, hay bastantes pero siempre me da mucha alegría encontrarme con una paisana :P Yo como ya te dije soy del Sur, Málaga ;) Weno preciosa te dejo, mil besotes y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Lara (Larapotter16):**Hola guapetona!Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado el capi y de que te vea por aquí, jiji. La verdad que Parvati da pena pero también te da rabia. Lástima porque no se mereció lo que le hizo Ron, se merece que la quieran como ella quiere...pero, Hermione no tiene por qué pagar su sufrimiento. Por eso yo también estoy dividida respecto a ella. Weno linda no me abandones!Mil besotes y gracias!

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola mi loka!Pobre Parvati pero, Hermione no tiene por qué pagar con su dolor. Ains, los ordenadores están fatal últimamente, el mío ta medio loco, no me deja grabar en disquete y más o menos hace lo que le da la gana XD Tienen vida propia! Weno ya leí "El secreto de los Malfoy" ;) Ya estuve por allí, jeje. Weno wapetona, sé feliz, muchos besotes!

**Blakis girl:**Wola wapa! No pasa nada, habrás estado ocupada y con el colegio y demás, tienes excusa, jeje, lo importante es que si tienes un huequito me vengas y me apoyes! Gracias de corazón. Pues en el fic: Parvati no se lo merecia pero tampoco se lo merece Hermione. No lo merece nadie pero lo que pasa, pasa. Hay errores que hacen mucho daño. Weno espero estés muy bien!Mil besazos!Sé feliz!

**Kimmy Angy**:Wola wapa! Gracias! Pues la relación de Draco y Herm iba "bien" y "va" bien, por parte de ellos. Los demás aún no lo saben. Si lo llegan a saber...cambiarán las cosas. Pobre Parvati, me da mucha lástima pero también me da rabia pues ahora descarga su odio en Hermione, eso no está bien. Exacto, la culpa no es de nadie pero los dos que estuvieron allí fueron ella misma y Ron. Weno, me alegro de que te vaya gustando, espero verte más por aquí!Mil besazos!Cuídate!!

**Traviesa1500:**Wola loka!Gracias!Espero que no deje de gustarte :P Perdona que tarde en actualizar es que últimamente no tengo ni tiempo para respirar ;) Pero weno, siempre sacaré algo para vosotras. Muchos besazos!

**NiTa**:Wola wapísima!Jejeje, no me llores, eh ;) Oo, esa canción "Puede ser" la quiero incluir aunque no sé si podré :( Pero sino la pondré en las del final. Me encanta, es tan linda (L) "El reloj mueve sus agujas con la misma velocidad, pero, nuestro corazón tiene segundos distintos", muy filosófica, jeje. :) Me alegro de que te guste Made in Lira Garbo :P Weno a ver si nos hablamos por el msn ;) Besotes!

**Lucy Weasley:** Wola preciosa!Estuve inspirada y actualicé A ver si sigue igual. Jejeje, pobre Harry, siempre lo dejan solito, ya era hora de que tuviera una buena pareja Y Ginny...no es de mis personajes preferidos pero creo que en los libros acabarán juntos ;) Yo creo que Ron escogió la mejor opción porque mentirle hubiera sido incrementar su dolor en un futuro. No se puede vivir entre mentiras. Ron tuvo poco tacto para decirle que no recordaba nada. La remató. Jejeje, pues entonces Lavender, tú y yo dormimos igual XD Po zi! El truco de la almohada...¡Lo fuerte es que funciona!Encima que va a consolar a Parvati va ella y le monta lo que le montó. Pobre Hermione, que desdichada. Ahora Herm sabe lo que siente Ron por ella. Y sabe el resto, también :( Draco super enamorado, ya te digo. El surco de la lágrima, el rojo de su pupila, su sonrisa oculta...que bonito (L) Demasiados ojos por ahí, verde, negro, azul...mm..mezcla interesante Quién sabe las sorpresas que nos traerá la noche. Te quiero mucho!Mi niña sé feliz y cuídate!Besazos!

**SumeR :**Wola preciosa!Jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Weno pues sí, Ron y Parvati aclarando las cosas. Unos prefieren las mentiras a la cruda realidad. Pues a mí no me ha pasado nada así, es decir, no me acosté con un chico (nunca :P) y luego me dijo que estaba borracho, que no se acordaba y que lo hizo por despecho. Sí que he tenido desengaños amorosos y por eso puedo expresar el dolor y la rabia de Parvati Yo tampoco creo que "Ojo por ojo y diente por diente" sea la solución. En verdad Draco es todo un romántico, poético, musical y enamorado. (L) Zabinni y Malfoy tienen encanto en sus diálogos A mí tmb me parece bien que Herm confíe en Ginny, necesita a una amiga. Weno guapa, todos mis besos desde Málaga pa' Sevilla ;) Sé feliz!

**Nicol Aru:** Wola wapetona! Gracias! Pues sí, se nota que Parvati está realmente dolida y planea venganza. Como llegara a descubrir lo de Draco y Herm...su venganza sería...trágica. Gracias por todo tu apoyo en ambos fics. Mil besazos!

**Arien:** Wola wapa!Gracias! Pues sí, la escena de Ron y Parvati fue muy frustante porque debía de ponerla así, dura, triste muchos sentimientos entremezclados para que no te decantaras por ninguno de los dos...me alegro de que te gustara. Parvati cometió un error descargándose contra Hermione, ella no tiene la culpa. Exacto, tal y como dices, ella no tiene la culpa de que Ron esté enamorado de ella y no de Parvati. En el corazón no se manda. Draquito...pobrecillo...no sabe lo que le espera. Weno espero que nos veamos tmb en "Prisionera de un sangre Limpia", muchos besotes!

**PiaGranger:** Wola wapa! Jeje, weno, entra en mi planing...sino el fic sería un aburrimiento pero todo poquito a poco :P Ok, yo encantada de que estés también en "Prisionera de un sangre Limpia" Muchos besazos!

**Saku:** Wola wapetona! Jeje, me alegro de verte de nuevo por aquí después de tanto tiempo! Ya te creía perdida :P Pero volviste! Qué bien! ;) Weno, jeje, ten paciencia, mi ordenador también me da muchos disgustos pero weno, piensa que es peor no tenerlo. Lo importante es que de una u otra manera me sigues apoyando, muchas gracias por hacer ese esfuerzo!Muchos besotes linda!

**Kayra:** Wola wapísima! Dios, me alegro un montón que la historia te haya hecho sentir muchos sentimientos. :) Espero que sigas por aquí y sigamos en contacto. Y no decepcionarte! ;) Si necesitas ayuda para algo, pídemela ;) Mil besotes!

**Monik17:** Wola wapetona!Muchas gracias. Creo que en una buena historia se tienen que mezclar muchas cosas, no solo narración y diálogo. Música y poesía es un excelente complemento. Es increíble lo feliz que me haces, de verdad, gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Espero que no cambies de opinión y me sigas. Mil besazos y de nuevo gracias!

**17.**_ Mar de sentimientos_

Olía a sándalo, dulce y embriagador, nublaba los sentidos.

La sala oscura se veía interrumpida por las oscilaciones sinuosas de la llama de la vela que residía en un rincón.

Un ruido lento sonó en la habitación secreta.

El rubio que yacía con la cabeza entre los brazos, apoyado en la tapa de un piano de cola, negro barnizado; comenzó a abrir sus potentes ojos grises.

El aroma de la sala iba entremezclándose con una esencia conocida. Sonrió levemente. La esencia le recorría todo el cuerpo, penetrando en sus átomos, uno por uno. Conocía ese olor, lo conocía muy bien, estaba bien guardado en el interior de su mente, en lo más profundo, el olor del ser amado, ese olor tan personal que toda persona tiene.

Se irguió lentamente y se estiró brevemente, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

Entonces, oyó a sus espaldos un siseo lento. Un siseo acompañado de unos pasos suaves que se deslizaban por el mármol blanco.

Quiso girarse pero una voz se lo impidió: "No te muevas", le susurró.

Draco se quedó estático, sentado en el sillín de cuero blando, con las manos apoyadas en los muslos y una media sonrisa.

La figura dios unos pasos acortando las distancias. Draco sintió su presencia, su olor, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Se acercó a su espalda. Una mano le tocó el hombro izquierdo. Sintió como se inclinaba sobre él, dirección, su cuello. Y entonces, estudiaba esa parte de su anatomía. Con un beso suave tanteó el terreno, con dulzura. Prosiguió dando pequeños besos alrededor del primero, haciendo que un leve estremecimiento cruzara por su columna vertical.

Era una debilidad, ¿el cuello o esa mujer?

Tras un último y momentáneo beso, ella le sopló ligeramente por esa zona, y el aire llegó hasta el principio de su pecho; subía y bajaba con controlada agitación.

Ella separó los labios y los colocó en la piel blanca del pianista que, sin poder evitarlo, exsaló un gemido gustoso. Con un dedo acarició la zona desnuda, paseando su uña transparente.

Volvió a hacerlo de nuevo, con más intensidad, mordiéndose más fuertemente y acariciando con más fervor.

Draco se mordió el labio con vigor mientras sus dedos se clavaban en las costuras del pantalón.

Una vez más, los dientes mordieron su cuello y sus labios agasajaron la zona, con dulzura.

Sentía como su piel cambiaba de temperatura, como si una humareada ardiente le hubiera llenado todo el cuerpo. Como si el fuego hubiera sido avivado de repente.

No podía resistir su contacto, su olor y su presencia y él no tocarla.

Temblaba nerviosamente, el control se le iba poco a poco.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y gimió de nuevo. Anhelaba besarla con furia y pasión, anhelaba besar cada partícula de su ser, hacerla suya y que le perteneciera en todos los sentidos posibles.

Temblaba, presa de una excitación creciente por momentos. Y ella seguía allí, mordiéndole y besándole, absorviendo su piel en sus labios.

Levantó las manos en el aire y, fue directamente a aquellos labios que le besaban. Esta vez fue él quien cogió el cuello, pero de ella. Por el cuello la atrajo y en los labios la besó.

Rápido, apasionado, enloquecedor.

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Marrones, profundos, eternos....brillantes.

-Hermione... - murmuró con voz ahogada.

Ella volvió a sisear con un silencioso "Shhhh", sus labios encogidos haciendo aquella mueca, luego ensanchándose con una bella y tentadora sonrisa. Su piel, su pelo, ella...pura pasión.

Volvió a decir su nombre mientras se medio giraba para atraerla a sí mismo pero ella se adelantó de nuevo y bordeó desde su espalda hasta su frente.

Lo miró, la miró. Respiraba tenso. Ella sonreía. Sin perderle la mirada, con dos dedos se desató el nudo de la túnica. Draco miró al cierre y luego vio como la túnica, de un mismo impuslo caía al suelo, veloz.

Entonces subió poco a poco desde el suelo hasta de nuevo sus ojos y enteabrió los labios.

Su cuerpo estaba cubrido por un camisón fino de tela blanca de seda. Tragó saliva.

Hermione levantó una mano y la curvó hacia su cabello, recogido en una pinza. Ladeó la cabeza y entonces, todo cayó en el aire, hacia su espalda, su cabello infinitamente lleno de rizos castaños, esos bucles caracoleados en los que podía perder horas y horas.

Entonces fue ella la que lo llamó: "Draco". Suave y tentadora, de nuevo, irresistible.

Le brillaban ya no solo los ojos, sino también los labios, rojo sangre, rojo pasión, rojo tentación.

Y era solo suya en ese momento, estaban solos, cubridos por la noche y la oscuridad.

- Draco...

Parpadeó, sintiendo una presión entre el pecho y en su estómago.

Ante su asombro, la Gryffindor se reclinó en el piano tapado. Con los codos apoyados y la cabeza levemente echada atrás, con todo el cabello derramado por la cubierta negra.

Era demasido. Demasiado hermosa, demasiado tentador, demasiada presión, demasiado amor, demasiado deseo...ella era demasiado.

Se levantó súbitamente. Ella no se movió. El sillín se tambaleó.

Draco dio un paso y la distancia quedó olvidada. Volvía a sentir el calor de su cuerpo y ahora, más que nunca, su cuerpo marcado por la tela blanca, casi transparente y traslúcida.

A través de ella podía observar dos ondulaciones perfectas con unos pequeños círculos marcándose en la tela, sobresaliendo.

Y unas piernas doradas, desnudas desde un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Demasiado, demasiado.

Colocó las manos en el piano y buscó sus labios, besándola. Se ayudó de una mano, desprendiéndola del piano y, rápidamente, usó la otra en la espalda de la Gryffindor.

Se dejaba llevar, mecida por le compás que él marcaba. Ahora parecía débil y vulnerable, a sus manos expertas.

Se detuvo en su labio inferior, apoderándose de él. Ahora fue ella la que gimió, más sonoramente.

Sonrió y su boca se diriguió entonces a la zona donde ella lo había vuelto loco hacía mínimos instantes. La mordió con fuerza, ella volvió a gemir, más roncamente, entregándole tood su cuello desnudo.

Sus dedos tocaron la superficie descubierta del cuello, él trazó un camino de besos, suaves y pausados a la vez que apasionados y románticos.

Poco a poco olvidó el cuello y fue bajando por el camino estrecho que conducía a la perdición.

Su escote era triangular pero amplio. Podía observar una apertura sinuosa entre sus senos escondidos, una pequeña y fina apertura por la que paseó sus labios húmedos, besándola.

Podía sentir la respiración de Hermione en su oído, sus subidas y sus bajadas.

La deseaba más que a nada.

Posó sendas manos en la cintura de la Gryffindor y besó de nuevo en canal estrecho, sintiendo como a la altura de sus mejillas se encontraban los dos círculos sinuosos que tapaba la tela.

Quería rajar aquel absurdo camisón y morderle los pezones, besando sus pechos con avidez.

La deseaba. Le faltaba el aliento, temblaba y la deseaba. La deseaba. Demasiado.

La oyó gemir de nuevo. Se estaba ofuscando.

Sus manos bajaron peligrosamente tocando su trasero redondo y apretándolo un poco, notando como ella se estremecia.

Sin dudar bajó sus manos hasta que tocaron el camisón y entonces, las subió precipitadamente, agarrando sus muslos firmes y subiéndola en el aire.

Hermione rodeó su cadera con sus propias piernas y cayó sentada encima de la tapa del piano.

Las piernas doradas le rodeaban y él sentía que no podía contenerse. Ella allí, casi desnuda, gimiendo y enloquecida. Dios, aquello era lo más parecido al paraíso que había.

Siguió acariciando sus muslos, dando redondas por ellos, estrujándolos y besándolos.

Entonces, ella se echó totalmente hacia atrás en la superficie del piano, cubriéndolo con todo su cuerpo, con el pelo suelto por él y los últimos rizos fuera de la tapa, balanceándose.

Sus piernas entonces se estiraron y dobló las rodillas, cansada.

Draco cogió una de sus piernas y besó su tobillo, subiendo a besos por la pantorilla, la rodilla y el muslo.

Quemaba, estaba ardiendo.

Besaba la cara interior de su muslo, notando como a pocos centímetros quedaba oculta una zona prohibida.

- Draco...

Ella hablaba en jadeos y gemidos. Sus brazos estaban abiertos y sus dedos clavados en la tapa.

Draco subió su mano por el vientre de Hermione, sintiendo como ella se echaba levemente hacia atrás, encorvándose muy ligeramente. Colocó ambas manos a su costado e inclinándose la besó. Ella le correspondió. Con pasión y lujuria.

Temblaba y sudaba.

Desnuda, podía imaginarla desnuda completamente encima del piano, gritando su nombre, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

Podía imaginar el diámetro de su seno, la suavidad de su piel aún indescubierta, podía imaginarla entregada, fuerte y apasionada...

La besó, abrazándola con desesperación. Ella se cogió a él, faltándole la respiración por el beso ahogado. Se separaron milímetros. Su aire le dio en la cara, su aire caliente chocando en su rostro. Estaba extasiada, al igual que él. Y estaba allí, totalmente dispuesta a cualquier locura...

Locura besarla, amarla y tenerla. Locura poseer lo que nunca había sido poseído y nunca nadie podría tener. Era para él, era suya. Esa mujer...

Ella...Hermione...

La miró de ó sus manos en el centro del vestido. Iba a desgarrarlo, romperlo y desnudarla. Desnudarla y hacerla suya, abrazarla y...

_Y...._

_Y...._

_Y....._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Draco. Draco.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente. La vela oscilaba encima del piano y la luna brillaba burlona. Todo era como al principio.

Se levantó y, volvió a sentirlo.

- Herm...Hermione....

Miró instintivamente al piano. Nada de Hermione encima del piano, nada de desnudez ni entrega ni...Todavía estaba ardiendo. Todo había sido un sueño, solo un sueño, un maldito sueño...

- Draco, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sí...sí...

Entonces la miró, deseaba verla y, ahí estaba, en la noche, junto a él. Curvó los labios en una mueca preocupada:

- Tú eres la que no está bien.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, llenos de tristeza y melancolía. Quizá nadie pudiera verlo pero él, con un sexto sentido, podía dibujar el trazo de sus invisibles lágrimas, en su piel dorada, podía trazarlas con un dedo, por dónde habían pasado, por dónde habían muerto.

Hermione sorbió por la nariz y cerró los ojos, como si le pesasen mucho, como si estuviera muy cansada.

En el interior de Draco Malfoy luchaban dos sentimientos, el del amor y el de la pasión. La veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan débil a su mano. Y la veía tan hermosa, tan llena de vida y vitalidad, con una sonrisa ardiente y unos labios rojos como el mismo fuego.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Apretó fuertemente los dientes unos contra otro y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente y aguantó la lágrima que luchaba por salir.

- De todo.

Un gemido escapó de su boca y, acto seguido, sollozó lentamente, pasándose la lengua insegura por el labio seco. Draco temblaba sentado en el sillín y sentía como poco a poco su temperatura aumentaba, como perdía el control de sí mismo.

Alzó las manos y cogió la cintura de la Gryffindor que continuó con un sollozo silencioso que él calló con un siseo.

- Shhh...no me llores, ¿sí? Que me muero.

Ella apoyó su frente en el pecho del Slytherin y entreabrió los labios exsalando por ellos su aire caliente.

Draco sentía un cosquilleo interno desde el cuello hasta el pie. Sentía como el vello se le punzaba y se sentía estremecer.

Le tomó suavemente la barbilla, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, ensimismada en su propio dolor, ajena a lo que él estaba sintiendo, ajena a sus pensamientos impropios de lo que ella sentía.

Su barbilla se alzó y entonces sus cabezas quedaron una frente a otro. Draco la observó, como una lágrima bordeaba el contorno de su mejilla rosada y caía firmemente a lo largo de la piel de su rostro, como una recta temblorosa.

Abrió el resto de sus dedos del puño cerrado y con el dedo índice borró aquella lágrima de su piel. Sintió el contacto húmedo de la lágrima en la yema de su dedo y la miró antes de llevársela a los labios y conocer el sabor salado de los lloros de aquella hermosa y afligida chica.

Suspiró hondamente y, entonces, abrió los ojos. Sus orbes marrones, como dos mundos opuestos, tan sombríos y opacos. ¿Dónde estaban los brillantes adiamantados? ¿Quién le había robado su luz?

Era tan preciosa. Toda ella. Quizá las hubiera más altas, más delgadas, más estilizadas, más finas, más femeninas...más...¿cuántos más? ¿Cuántas? Cientos, miles, millones, billones...infinitas.

Pero, de qué le servía tanta belleza. ¿De qué servía? ¿Acaso una de aquellas bellezas podía hacer que con solo una mirada sintiera el cielo y el infierno al alcance de su mano? ¿Acaso una sola podía penetrar en lo más abismal de sus sueños e hipnotizarlo locamente, desesperadamente, por tenerla, por besarla, por mirarla, por decirle que la amaba?

- Draco... - sollozó ella. - Draco....te quiero...te quiero tanto....

Habló entrecortadamente, entrecerrando a menudo sus ojos, cayendo sobre ellos sus negras pestañas. Y él sintió el airecillo delicado que ellas provocaban. Un aire que, estaba seguro, podía ser un huracán.

Y la deseó de nuevo, volviendo al sueño, viéndola por momentos fugaces tendida sobre el piano, dispuesta a entregar cada partícula de su ser a él. A él, para él. Con cada zona, prohibida a todo, prohibida, excepto para él.

Acercó su boca lentamente y posó sus labios en los suyos, saboreando la comisura salada y su boca de fresa, dulce y tentadora, como siempre. Frío y calor, fuego e infierno, luz y total oscuridad.

La besó primero muy despacio, muy muy despacio, quedándose con cada pizca, con cada matiz, cada chispa que ella le provocaba.

Sintió de nuevo un calor abrasador.

La besó más profundamente aún, sintiendo sus labios dentro de su boca, sintiendo su calor inundando su espacio.

Su mano abandonó su rostro para colocarse encima de su rodilla.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, siguiendo el ritmo que él marcaba.

Se separó un poco, lo suficiente para respirar el aroma de su cabello y morderla levemente en el cuello.

Ya no lloraba, a veces su cuerpo daba un pequeño sobresalto leve, nada importante.

La rodilla le temblaba, él seguía teniendo la mano firmemente apoyada en ella.

Anhelaba su cuerpo.

Subió la mano, muy despacio y acarició el borde de la falda del uniforme, hincando una uña en la molestosa tela y apartándola ligeramente hasta que su mano tuvo un pequeño espacio para palpar.

Su piel debajo de la falda estaba candente, parecía que había estado cubierta mucho tiempo y la propia tela desprendía su calor.

La apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como la respiración le iba aumentando, le faltaba un poco el aliento así que detuvo el beso pero de nuevo acudió a su cuello, al lado contrario.

Mientras acariciaba su piel y mordía su cuello, Hermione mantenía la cabeza erguida como el resto de su cuerpo. A penas tenía consciencia de todo lo que ocurría. Solo creía haber dejado de pensar en las palabras de Parvati, por un minuto.

El Slytherin sentía presión en su estómago, en su propia cabeza que daba vueltas y vueltas. Y solo podía ahondar en la piel de su muslo ardiente, subiendo poco a poco la mano y quemándose centímetro a centímetro, con más nivel.

La respiración de Hermione era acompasada con los mismos sobresaltos repentinos.

Draco no notó lo que en verdad le ocurría hasta que besó su escote, a la altura de su canal respiratorio.

Seguía subiendo escaladamente y al fin había llegado a los últimos milímetros de la piel de su muslo torneado, apenas milímetros para llegar a la zona prohibida.

Pero, de repente, al besarla, lo notó. Lo escuchó creyendo ser la lejanía y dándose cuenta, segundos después, que bombeaba roncamente en su oído.

Era ella quien por dentro estaba muriendo del llanto. Lo oía como sus gemidos iban mezclados de palabras sin sentido y sollozos.

Y seguía llorando, más bajamente pero...¿él acaso la había escuchado? No. Solo había ido a su propio deseo, ignorándolo todo.

Y ella, en silencio estaba muriendo de tristeza mientras él disfrutaba de su cuerpo, enloquecido.

Paró. Súbitamente. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos. El Slytherin colocó sus manos en sus ojos, tapándolos.

Hermione pestañeó. Draco volvía a oírlo. Seguía llorando y él...y él..era un malnacido que nisiquiera lo había notado. Ni siquiera percatarse de que estaba sufriendo mientras él intentaba aprovecharse para ahogar su anhelo.

Dios, ¿cómo podía ser tan miserable? No podía mirarla a la cara. Era demasiado. Sus brotes de inocencia arraigados en la profundidad de sus pupilas. Su entrega desmesurada gracias al amor inmensurado.

Y él...él...

- Lo siento. - dijo sintiéndose el ser más repugnante de la tierra.

Hermione agachó la cabeza. Sollozaba.

Dios, sufría, sufría y él no quería verla sufrir. No, no se lo merecía, no merecía ninguna clase de sufrimiento. Ella no. Cualquier otro. ¡Él mismo! Sí, todo el mal para él. Pero para ella...no. Para ella no.

- Hermione...por favor, perdóname.

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿El qué debo perdonarte?

Se mordió el labio y quitó las manos de sus ojos.

- Perdóname no ser digno de ti.

La Gryffindor se perdió en sus ojos grises. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

- Ojalá...pudiera llegar a...

- Draco, - sollozó. - tú...tú eres lo más bonito, lo más...grande, que tengo yo. Draco, sin ti...sin ti no soy nada. Si tu no estás...si no tu no estás, ¿qué es de mí? ¿Qué?

- Tú...tú eres...

Le acarició la cara, esta vez, sin ninguan pretensión. La amaba, la adoraba. ¿Cómo podía depender la felicidad de una sola persona en el mundo? ¿Cómo podía ser feliz, Draco Malfoy, si Hermione Granger no lo era? ¿Cómo ser feliz si una parte de ti está llorando?

- Preciosa. Eres todo, Hermione.

- Te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

Ella lo abrazó y él correspondió el abrazo, acariciando su espalda. Ella lloraba, lloraba más fuertemente.

- Hermione...¿quieres...quieres contarme lo que te pasa? - preguntó titubeando.

- No...no, por favor, no quiero recordarlo. No me hagas recordarlo.

Draco asintió.

- Está bien. Está bien. Lo que...lo que tu quieras, ¿vale? Eso haré. Solo lo que tú quieras que haga.

- Abrázame....muy fuerte.

Y la abrazó, hasta que sintió que estaba dentro de su ser. Claro que lo estaba.

Su alma era parte de él.

**OooooOooooooooO**

Sollozaba silenciosa, mediéndose dulcemente arropada en su calor. Él respiraba en paz al saberla protegida en aquel lugar oculto de la maldad y la realidad humana.

Sin embargo, no podía estar en total tranquilidad. Las lágrimas no se derramaban sin motivo, nunca.

- Hermione.... - le susurró íntimamente mientras le besaba la frente.

Ella asintió levemente mientras una fina lágrima rozaba el borde de su barbilla y caía en un hueco de su cuello.

- Hermione, me mata verte así. Me muero si estás así...mal. No sabes cómo me siento. Por favor, dime qué te ocurre porque...sino...

Suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior, juntando sus manos en la espalda del Slytherin.

- Sino...me muero.

- Draco...pasan tantas cosas...tantas cosas.

- Yo estoy aquí, para escucharte.

- No puedo contarte, no puedo.

Sollozó hondamente al tiempo que negaba casi instintivamente. Draco rodeó con su dedo un bucle cercano a su hombro y apretó los ojos con fuerza a la vez que sentía un escalofrío insistente.

- ¿Por qué no puedes?

- Es un secreto.

- ¿Un secreto?

- Un gran secreto.

- ¿Es tuyo el secreto?

- Precisamente por eso no puedo contarte, no es mi secreto aunque, como si lo fuera...

Expiró abandonándose en el cuerpo de Draco.

Ambos estaban tendidos en el sofá beige con los cojines tirados por todas partes y solo ellos dos arropados por una manta cálida que les resguardaba del frío.

Draco sentía la pared clavándose en su espalda como una espada de hierro helado. La veía así, abrazada a él como su fuente de salvación, llorando sin decirle el motivo y él amándola hasta lo más infinito de su ser.

No podía soportarlo.

- Hermione...te juro que si supiera que no es nada, que es una tontería, que es un secreto inconfesable...me daría igual, de todas formas, al verte sufrir, necesitaría saberlo. No puedo mirarte, verte, oírte y no saber nada.

Suspiró.

- No puedo estar aquí e ignorar que tú lloras, que tú sientes y que sufres. No puedo. Por eso necesito...saberlo.

- Estaré bien. Estaré bien.

- Entonces mírame y dime que todo va a pasar.

La separó pocos centímetros de él, quitándole un par de bucles sueltos, colocándoselos dulcemente detrás de la oreja. Con los párpados hinchados por el llanto, abrió muy lentamente los ojos. Su color marrón profundo parecía inundado por un mar rojo de sangre.

Ella se perdió entre sus pupilas grises que la miraban insistentemente.

Abrió los labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno y los cerró notando que ardían.

- Si tuviera una máquina que pudiera cambiar el pasado...volvería a él y...arreglaría tantas cosas.

- El pasado, pasado está. No te atormentes.

Sollozó y negó.

- Me persigue, parece un lastre que me grita que actuo mal y...que lo único que hago es hacerle daño a la gente.

- Hermione, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Lo dices por mí?

- No. No. Claro que no. - le acarició el rostro con la palma de la mano. - No es por ti.

- ¿Por quién es?

- Por ellos.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- No puedo...

- Hermione...

Miró al techo. Le dolía.

- Ron...y Parvati.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- La otra noche...Ron...Ron...- se tapó la cara negando.

Con sendas manos el rubio se las quitó con suavidad.

- Él...nos vio.

De pronto, como si el suelo temblara con un terremoto atroz, Draco se sintió desmayar. Su mundo se hacía pedazos en un instante.

- Y...se emborrachó y...él...él...- paró cogiendo aire. - Se acostó con ella. Ella lo ama, Draco, lo ama. Y él, no siente nada. No recuerda nada. Solo lo hizo por...porque...porque...

Lloró. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

- Porque...está enamorado de ti.

Súbitamene Hermione le miró estupefacta. Su rostro se tornó sorprendido con el labio trémulo.

- Tú...¿lo sabías?

Vio como el Slytherin asentía.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

Draco cavilaba.

- Un día mientras desayunábamos, lo vi en sus ojos. Te yo mismo lo hacia. Con ese brillo...delator. Hermione, te adoraba con la mirada. Él...apenas comía, solo te miraba y parecía que estaba a punto de saltar de su silla a la tuya y...yo que sé. Lo supe porque era lo mismo que yo sentía. Lo mismo, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Quise decírtelo. Es más...fue...ese era "el problema" que tenía.

- Que estaba... - cerró los ojos. - enamorado de mí.

- Sí. Así es.

- No puede ser. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Hermione, no se ha juntado con más mujeres que tú y...

- Eso no es un motivo. Yo solo le quiero a un hermano, un amigo, Draco y él...

- Siente más.

- Y Parvati...ahora, está destrozada. Está destrozada.

Lloró de nuevo. Draco la abrazó.

- No llores más, por favor.

- Todo esto es por mi culpa...

- No, no...

- Sí...yo no debía...yo...debía haberme enamorado de él. No de ti.

Draco se quedó estático oyéndola.

- Entonces Parvati no sufriría, ni él, ni tú, ni yo.

¿Y si ella hubiera cambiado el rumbo esa noche? Y si en vez de caminar hacia la música lo hubiera denunciado a la profesora McGonagall. Solo un acto en una décima de segundo había cambiado el destino de los dos.

- Y ahora...no podemos cambiar nada. Todo está hecho. Bueno o malo. Ella sufre, él por mí y yo...te amo.

Suspiró y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, quedándose dormida arropada entre el calor de su cuerpo.

Draco Malfoy entonces pensó en su propio secreto. Secreto de secretos. El secreto de su destino.

Perderla.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El último día de vacaciones de navidad, el cielo estaba pintado de un color grisáceo cenizo. Escasas nubes negruzcas lo cubrían tiñiéndolo de soledad y tristeza.

La época de felicidad y nostalgia se despedía hasta un año más dejando a su paso regalos, actos y declaraciones. Verdades y mentiras. Corazones rotos.

Así Hermione Granger después de un desayuno casi inexsistente y un cruce de palabras con su amiga, la pelirroja más pequeña de los Weasley había mentido diciendo que daría un paseo relajante y después haría deberes en la biblioteca. Se arriesgaba demasiado pero su cabeza no pensaba.

En esos momentos se hallaba en el mismo lugar donde había permanecido toda la noche. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y se arropaba en una cálida manta, estaba echa un ovillo con el rostro orientado hacia el frente. Allí un rubio tocaba el piano, una suave melodía que envolvía la habitación en un sueño perpetuo y mágico.

El Slytherin ni siquiera se había molestado en mentir. Ya encontraría alguna excusa, mentir no era difícil.

Se sentía en paz, relativa, pero paz. Hermione estaba a su lado, protegida de todo, ya no lloraba e incluso se vislumbraba en su cara una levísima sonrisa.

Se sentía feliz así. Si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento qué era para él la felicidad hubiese respondido sin titubeos que la felicidad era un cuarto oscuro con un piano y Hermione Granger.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le dolía el estómago. Se dirigía a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey le recetara alguna medicina para su dolor, sus ganas de vomitar y sus mareos constantes.

Caminaba firmemente encogiendo de vez en cuando los ojos por los pinchazos constantes que recibía.

Aquel era el último día de las vacaciones. Todo volvería a ser como antes, dos semanas antes de aquella noche, de aquella fiesta, de aquello.

Cerró el puño instintivamente al recordarlo. Dolía pensar en ello.

Esa mañana Ron había estado ausente en el desayuno. Y Hermione ni siquiera había aparecido. Ella se había sumergido en sí misma mientras Lavender y Seamus coqueteaban pasándose manos por debajo del mantel y Ginny y Harry se sonreían hablando en voz baja.

Ron y ella parecían dos fantasmas ocupas en esa mesa. A unos cuantos centímtros el uno del otro se ignoraban aunque, en sus mentes, eran los dueños de sus pensamientos. Se hacian los duros e indiferentes, en cierta parte era el mejor truco para olvidar. Hacer como si nunca hubiese existido.

Pero había existido, había ocurrido y ella lo sabía. Solo ella lo sabía.

Entonces como un recuerdo fugaz y burlón apareció la imagen de Hermione Granger contra la pared, llorando y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Recordó como caían sus lágrimas, una tras otras, quemándole la piel, como sus ojos enrojecieron y se hincharon sus labios. Como su voz parecía ahogada y como el temblor se había apoderado de su cuerpo y la sacudía.

Sonrió cínicamente ante el pensamiento, con malicia y algo de satisfacción.

Quería que sufriera, que llorara, que implorara y rogara la soledad y la muerte. Quería verla destruida en lo más recóndito de la tierra, sola, muy sola. Tan sola como se sentía ella. Traicionada por todos los que ella amaba. Con dolor en vez de corazón.

El estómago volvía a pincharle frenéticamente. Se paró un minuto y se apoyó en una columna, respirando a trancas. Se sentía débil. Quería vomitar.

Cerró los ojos y cogió aire despacio exalándolo lentamente por la boca entreabierta.

Entonces alguien que pasaba por allí la observó. Unos ojos azules se clavaron en su silueta delgada. Unos ojos que centellearon de rabia y odio al verla.

Sin dudas fue hacia ella, con malas intenciones.

Entonces Parvati abrió los ojos y se encontró con el escudo de Slytherin llameándole en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Se irguió voluntariosamente y dibujó en su rostro una mueca fría.

- Patil, a ti te quería ver.

La voz de Pasy Parkinson sonó dura e enardecida. Su labio inferior temblaba como un tic nervioso. Parvati arqueó una de sus cejas ovaladas y bufó.

- Por desgracia el sentimiento no es mutuo, Parkinson, vete a joder a otra parte.

Hizo un ademán de marcharse, el estómago no paraba de pincharle, le dolía cada vez más; pero entonces ante su asombro, la rubia Slytherin la detuvo. De un empujón su espalda chocó contra la pared de la columna y sus vértebras se quejaron con un estremecimiento.

- ¿No me has oído, Parkinson? Acaso... - intentó decir con furia.

- Vas a ser tú quien me oiga a mí, Patil. Así que cállate.

Pansy apretó la varita debajo de su túnica y la rozó con los dedos enroscándolos en la varilla de madera. Le palpitaban las sienes.

- Vas a escucharme Patil. No me gusta que toquen mis cosas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, estúpida? - farfulló la Gryffindor un poco confusa y muy molesta.

- La única estúpida que hay aquí, eres tú. No sabes con quien te enfrentas, Patil. Puedo destruirte como te metas en mi camino.

- ¿Qué dices? No me das ningún miedo, Parkinson.

- Déjale, apártate de él, Patil. ¡Apártate!

Sonaba furiosa contra ella. Un brillo profundo brillaba en sus pupilas azules. El brillo del odio y la posesión.

- ¿De quién? - preguntó Parvati pestañeando rápidamente.

- ¡De quién va a ser? No te hagas la tonta.

- ¡No sé de quién hablas!

Pansy no pudo aguantar más. Odiaba a esa Gryffindor como a todas las demás chicas de Hogwarts. Las odiaba a todas. Sobre todo a aquellas que habían estado con él o que lo iban a estar.

No iba a permitirlo. No. Era suyo y de nadie más. No iban a jugar con Pansy Parkinson. No.

Sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó peligrosamente hacia Parvati que se quedó estupefacta al ver lo que hacia la Slytherin.

Y cada vez más sentía el dolor en el estómago, sus tripas retorciéndose unas contra otras, con temblores y pinchazos intensos.

- ¡De él! ¡De Draco Malfoy!

Parvati abrió la boca al instante. Entonces sintió miedo. No caminaba nadie por ese pasillo, maldición. ¿Cómo era posible? Sus ojos buscaban algún apoyo. Estaba claro que Parkinson se había vuelto loca.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con Malfoy.

- ¿Te crees que soy idiota, verdad? Crees que es cierta la fama que tengo. Que soy una insulsa enamorada de Malfoy, que beso por donde camina...es cierto. Es totalmente cierto. Por eso te estoy advirtiendo. No te acerques a él. ¿Entiendes? Ni un milímetro, él es mío, solo mío y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a arrebatar.

Parvati tragó saliva y cerró los ojos abriéndolos de pronto.

- Te repito que yo... - intentó decir.

- ¡No me mientas!

El grito la fulminó. Salió del abismo de su garganta con toda su rabia. Temblaba y respiraba con agitación. Le tenía miedo. Podía cometer una locura.

- ¡Sé que ayer estuvistéis juntos! ¡Lo sé!

- ¿Qué estuvimos juntos? - ahora más que miedo sentía confusión. - ¿Qué dices? Ayer estuve toda la tarde encerrada en la biblioteca.

- ¡Mientes!

- ¿Por qué había de hacerlo? No miento, Parkinson. Perfectamente puedes preguntarle a la señora Pince si es verdad o mentira. Ella te lo dirá.

Un nuevo y más doloroso pinchazo le recorrió todo el estómago. Sintió un mareo. Debía de ir pronto a la enfermería.

- Por favor, Parkinson, déjame, es la verdad. No te miento.

- No te creo.

Pero la varita vaciló en su mano.

- Draco lo dijo...él dijo que...

- Prueba que es verdad. Ve a la biblioteca y pregúntaselo a Pince, ella te lo dirá. Consulté unas volúmenes de pociones. Es la verdad.

Todas las convicciones y todo su sentimientos de odio y rabia parecieron desvanecerse en un suspiro. Parvati hablaba sinceramente y ahora todo aquello se había convertido en un mar de dudas.

- Comprúebalo Parkinson y observarás que es la verdad.

Pansy bajó el brazo. Parvati se enderezó y salió del hueco entre la pared y el cuerpo de la Slytherin. Rápidamente se alejó de allí dejando a Pansy completamente perdida.

Miró la dirección por la que se perdía la Gryffindor y giró su vista hacia el hueco en que había estado en el segundo anterior.

Sentimientos confusos en su cabeza.

¿Por qué Draco había dicho aquello si no era cierto? ¿Por qué mentía? Y lo más importante, si no había estado con Parvati Patil ni tampoco en la sala común, ni en las afueras, ni con ningún Slytherin...¿dónde había estado?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

- Ginny...¿has visto a Hermione?

Las risas pararon instantáneamente. Harry pronunció el nombre de su mejor amigo al tiempo que un velo rojizo teñía su cara.

Ron miraba fijamente a su hermana, ésta se giró hacia él mesándose el pelo y asintiendo ladeando la cabeza.

- Me dijo que necesitaba un paseo y que después iría a la biblioteca. Ya sabes como es.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

- Estuve paseando por los terrenos y...no la vi. Y pasé delante de la biblioteca y...no estaba.

- Qué raro. - murmuró Ginny y miró a su novio. - ¿Tú la has visto por aquí?

Harry se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno, gracias. - suspiró el pelirrojo. - Preguntaré a Lavender.

- Está con Seamus en la Torre. - sonrió Ginny moviendo sus pestañas coquetamente en un intento de parodiar a su amiga.

Ron suspiró de nuevo, cerrando los ojos un poco desesperado.

- Pero...puedes hablar con Parvati. Quizá ella lo sepa. Salió ahora mismo. - añadió su hermana.

Su rostro se tornó levemente pálido. Hablar con Parvati.

- Ya veré. - dijo sin convencer. - Gracias, a...adiós.

Salió por el retrato de la dama gorda ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Harry dibujó una mueca confundida en su cara. Ginny se volvió hacia él cogiéndolo por el cuello.

- ¿No crees que Ron está un poco raro? - preguntó sin despegar su verde mirada de la salida de la sala común.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues...no sé, parecía como absorto. - murmuró en voz baja. - Además...no sé estaba, extraño. Ni siquiera ha comentado nada cuando nos ha visto...

Ginny rió dulcemente y besó a su novio con cariño.

- Besándonos, ¿no? - Harry asintió. - Quizá mi hermanito esté madurando.

- Si venga, ¿y Malfoy es agradable?

Ginny rió ahora a carcajadas mientras el niño que vivó reía junto a ella.

- No llegues a esos extremos. Piensa que ha aceptado lo nuestro y que...está enamorado.

- ¿Enamorado?

- Harry... - dijo en tono mordaz. - Solo le falta llevar un cartelito que ponga "Cásate conmigo, Hermione". Lo sabe todo Hogwarts, menos la chica en cuestión.

El buscador rodó los ojos.

- ¿Crees que debo ayudarle a que de el último paso? - le preguntó con evidentes muestras de que iba a hacerlo.

- Gin..Ron tiene que hacerlo solo, no puede depender de ti para eso.

Entonces la pelirroja rió estridentemente.

- Habla el lanzado. Si no llega a ser por mí, todavía estaríamos en el punto uno. Las miradas.

Harry rió.

- Y ahora...¿en qué punto nos hayamos?

Ginny caviló y se acercó a la boca del moreno besándole las comisuras de los labios.

- En el punto penúltimo. - dijo antes de un beso profundo.

- ¿Y cuál es el último? - dijo rodeando su cintura.

Pero ella no le contestó. Le besó más intensamente y se perdieron uno en la boca del otro, enamorados.

El último punto...al tiempo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sabía que le oía aunque no se moviera, tan solo en su respiración calmada.

La pluma mágica escribía las notas que dulcemente había comenzado a tocar, por orden suya.

Le venían a la mente tantas situaciones vividas con ella. Palabras a borbotones, una tras otra.

_" Vivo al borde de un abismo sólo por tu boca. "_

La vida había cambiado. Para él. Había olvidado su nombre, su casa y sus arraigados pensamientos para dejar paso a un amor inconsciente, pasional y demasiado grande para renunciar a él.

Vivía al borde del precipicio, de un abismo, un pozo sin fondo, solo por ella, por su boca y su alma.

_" Voy siguiéndote los pasos, como un perro tras tus huellas, me llevas. "_

Podía llevarle a su ruina, a la soledad o a la tristeza, incluso a la muerte...él la seguiría hasta el infinito.

Así como Parvati seguía a Ron, así como Pansy le seguía a él. Así como Ginny y Harry se seguían, Lavender y Seamus...casos conocidos y casos lejanos. De todo el mundo. Cualquier zona del mundo. Cualquier persona podía ser un perro siguiendo las huellas del amo o ama de su corazón.

_" Soy la sombra de mí mismo, soy lo que no era. "_

Era solo una sombra, un recuerdo de un antigüo Draco Malfoy, uno que había muerto cuando estaba con ella a solas. Uno que pervivía a los ojos de los demás.

Su alma se había destapado, quedando desnuda ante ella. Cambiar por ella solo era una muestra más de lo poderosos que eran sus sentimientos. Y ella también había cambiado por él. Ambos habían cambiado, el uno para el otro, pero, mantenían su máscara en el exterior, a las afueras.

_"Solo por tenerte cerca, sé que haría lo que fuera, si pudiera. "_

Solo por reternerla allí, a su lado, solo por saber que estaba allí...podía bajar la misma luna y traicionar sus más profundos ideales, solo por tenerla cerca.

Parvati podía romper sus moldes, romper con todo solo porque él no se fuera de su lado. Podía mentirse a sí misma y culpar a Hermione, solo para retener un recuerdo, tenerlo cerca.

Pansy podía enfrentarse con mil mujeres de Hogwarts y el planeta, solo porque estuviera allí, con ella.

Lo que fuera. Mentir, hacer trampas, traicionar sus ideales...hasta morir por ella.

_"Y aunque yo viva en la mentira,_

_sé que sin ti no tengo vida. "_

Y aunque su interior y exterior fuera un cúmulo de mentiras, una tras otra, a cada cual mayor o peor...¿qué sería de su vida yendo con la verdad y sin ella? Sin vida, sin vida.

Sin ella se le iba la vida.

_" Quisiera ser... "_

Y la observó, delicada. Quizá ningún había detectado ese lunar cerca de su boca, casi minúsculo que él adoraba. Las pequitas pequeñitas que se encontraban en hombro derecho. El bucle rizado que nacía detrás de su oreja, que ella ocultaba pero que al dormir se le soltaba y recaía en su mejilla sonrosada.

_" La tierra sosteniéndote,_

_la seda que toca tu piel."_

Una lágrima, un pensamiento, un sentimiento, un lunar, una peca, la seda, la tierra, el aire, la lluvía...

_" Quisiera ser el agua que calma tu sed._

_Quisiera ser...._

_el sol iluminándote "_

El agua resbalando en su boca, en su piel, entre sus manos; el sol dorando su cuerpo, iluminando su camino, iluminándola.

_"La brisa del otoño,_

_el tiempo que no pasa, cuando estoy mirándote."_

El tiempo que se detenía cuando la miraba, cuando tocaba y ella dormía, cuando se despertaba y ella mantenía los ojos cerradas, mecida en las alas de Morfeo. En sus miradas en el desayuno, la comida, la merienda, la cena. En cada clase, en cada encuentro en el pasillo, en sus encuentros secretos.

En sus noches...

_"Siento el frío de la noche dentro de mi alma."_

La noche era fría sin ella allí. Su alma se congelaba entre esas cuatro paredes, observando la luna y sin verla a ella.

_"Solo el roce de tus labios, me traería la calma..._

_la calma."_

Solo saber que estaba con él, en sus más malditas pesadillas, solo saber que estaba allí, a su lado, que era suya, que no iba a abandonarle...solo eso podía calmarle.

_"Soy un naúfrago en un mar de puro sentimiento"_

En el mar de sus dudas, en el mar de sus pasiones, en el mar de su vida. En el mar, torrente mágico, de la música.

_"Tus ojos son las estrellas q me guiarán a puerto..._

_a puerto."_

En su oscuridad, el brillo de su mirar le encauzaba a llegar a su camino. Entre el mar de su vida, ella era el puerto de sus ilusiones.

Su esperanza.

_"Y aunque yo viva en la mentira,_

_sé que sin ti no tengo vida. "_

La pluma rodaba el trazo cual romántica letra de la hermosa canción que él cantaba desde lo profundo de su alma.

Hermione respiró hondamente sintiendo como la lágrima pedía salir y reteniéndola fuertemente. No quería irse, no quería marcharse, quería quedarse allí, para siempre. Y dejar de mentir, de una vez, ir con la verdad, sin miedos.

_" Quisiera ser..._

_La tierra sosteniéndote,_

_la seda que toca tu piel._

_Quisiera ser el agua que calma tu sed."_

Si solo pudiera ser un objeto que él llevara a todas partes. Si solo pudiera ser un trocito de su cuerpo para sentir su calor y sentimiento. Si fuera algo pequeño, minúsculo, apenas distinguible. ¡Qué más daba!

Si solo quería estar con él....

_"Quisiera ser...._

_el sol iluminándote_

_la brisa del otoño,_

_el tiempo que no pasa, cuando estoy mirándote."_

El tiempo sí pasaba. Pasaba frente a los demás. Sus segundos volaban, se iban, se perdían en la cuenta constante que pasaba veloz.

Era mentira, claro que pasaba. Hubiera querido detenerlo cada mañana, cada noche, cada segundo que pasaba con él...

_"Quisiera ser...._

_el sol iluminándote_

_Quisiera ser el agua que calma tu sed._

_Quisiera ser...._

_el tiempo que no pasa, cuando estoy mirándote."_

O simplemente, cualquier otra persona, una persona con la que pudiera estar. Una Slytherin, cualquier otra. No Hermione Granger, no ella. No amiga de su mayor enemigo.

Quería ser simplemente otra mujer para estar con él.

_" Quisiera ser.... "_

Un sentimiento, un corazón, un mismo amor.

_" Quisiera ser.... "_

Una mentira, un piano.

_" Quisiera ser.... "_

Un destino trazado, un amor imborrable.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. La lágrima caía silenciosa. ¿Tristeza? Felicidad. Dolor.

Dolía.

Le sonrió y él también.

Se levantó y caminó hacia él.

Le abrazó, besándole, diciéndole que lo amaba, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón.

Cayeron rodando por la alfombra, besándose.

El piano mágicamente....seguía sonando.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La señora Pomfrey le había dado una poción contra una posibles gastrointeritis. De pronto había tenido ganas de dormir. No ceno y directamente se fue a dormir.

Al igual que todos. Hermione le había dicho a Draco que esa noche no podría ir. Tenía una conversación pendiente.

Se abrazaron largamente, besándose. Aquel era su último día. Luego tendrían que relevarlo a las noches, exponiéndose a la expulsión. "Ya lo arreglaremos", había dicho Draco con una media sonrisa. Hermione se había limitado a asentir y no pensar. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Ya lo arreglarían.

Se habían puesto a hacer los deberes precipitadamente pues, como todos los años, a excepción de Hermione, ninguno tenía hecho las tareas encomendadas para vacaciones.

Así que la Gryffindor se quedó leyendo en la sala común a espera de que todos se marcharan. Además, el resto de Gryffindors había llegado de sus casas.

Así Dean Thomas corrió a abrazarse con sus compañeros de habitación. Un Neville más delgado y alto les saludó con su habitual timidez pero fue acogido con la misma exaltación.

Poco a poco la sala se llenó de gente. Y poco a poco, se fue vaciando.

- Hasta mañana. - bostezó Ginny Weasley estirándose.

Harry y ella se alejaron un poco hacia la esquina, detrás de una columna y se besaron a espaldas de los otros dos Gryffindors que quedaban en la sala que, sin embargo, lo intuyeron todo.

Unas risillas vinieron del lugar y, después de unos minutos se oyó unos pasos en una dirección y otros hacia otra.

- Ron, yo voy a acostarme ya, ¿vale?

El pelirrojo asintió agachando la cabeza entre los pergaminos.

- ¿A ti te queda mucho?

- No, no...vete y duerme, yo voy dentro de un rato.

- No te esperaré despierto. - bromeó Harry pestañeando en tono mordaz.

Subió unos peldaños y se despidió de su amiga que leía en una butaca.

- Que pases buena noche, Herm. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Harry. Igualmente. Hasta mañana.

Harry se perdió por el hueco de la escalera y ambos esperaron a que el sonido de la puerta les anunciara que estaban totalmente solos.

Al oírlo, sin embargo, esperaron unos segundos más. Silencio, solo el garbateo de la pluma dibujando cosas sin sentido y el pasar de las páginas de un libro que no leía.

Después, total silencio.

Entonces, Hermione levantó la mirada de su libro y Ron se enderezó, subiendo la cabeza.

Sus miradas entrechocaron pero ninguno se molestó en apartarla. Ya estaban hablando.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo tosió suavemente, aclarándose la garganta y volvió la butaca quedando frente a Hermione.

Ésta cerró el libro delicadamente hasta que sendas tapas cerraron las páginas amarillentas del tomo. Tamborileó sobre él con sus dedos, esperando que hablara.

Ron se mordió el labio y muy bajito, la llamó:

- Hermione...

Ella se limitó a mirarle, serenamente, sin ningún acto más.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

La prefecta cerró los ojos, cogiendo aire y asintiendo una vez.

- Te escucho. - susurró.

Ron se pasó las manos por los brazos, no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Verás...la noche de la fiesta...

Las sombras se hacían una pero el destello de la vela lejana podía acotar la figura de dos bocas unidas en un beso. Dolía el recuerdo.

- Yo...

Ron se sentía incapaz. No podía. ¿Cómo decirle que la había visto besándose con otro? ¿Cómo decirle que se había emborrachado por despecho y se había acostado con Parvati Patil que además, estaba enamorado de ella, por despecho...? ¿Cómo?

No podía. Era incapaz. Le temblaba la voz. Pero, no podía mentirle. Todo había pasado por callar una verdad, no podía taparlo con una mentira.

Y ella le miraba con sus redondos y pequeños ojos marrones, tan profundos como el mayor de los abismos, con su luz serena y comprensiva.

Amaba esos ojos, había soñado día y noche con que esos ojos fueran suyos y que cada mirada le perteneciera como él, por entero, le pertenecía a ella.

Y ahora iba a romper el concepto que ella tenía sobre él. Iba a perderla para siempre.

Suspiró, sus labios estaban resecos, temblaba y tenía ganas de llorar. Llorar a lágrima viva porque la vida era injusta. ¿De qué infeliz eran sus ojos? ¿Por qué motivo ella no le amaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser suya? ¿Por qué?

Desde pequeños habían estado juntos y desde pequeños había sentido que su relación nunca sería normal. Cuando no eran sus peleas, sería su amistad. Y en ese baile se dio cuenta de que la amaba, en ese baile en que ella debió de haber bailado con él. En ese baile en que no supo valorarla, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Completamente loco por ella.

¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza en ese segundo? ¿Qué pensaría? Él no podía hablar y ella no dejaba de mirarle con la mirada impaciente.

Hermione oía la voz de Parvati en el fondo de su mente.

"Tú... todo...todo...todo por tí, ¡todo esto es por tu culpa! Si tú no existieras, si tú no te hubieras metido en mi camino...¡nada de esto habría pasado!"

Tragó saliva. Las palabras le seguían doliendo pero ya no podía llorar.

"¡Has destrozado mi vida!", " Ya..estoy rota, como una muñeca desgastada...rota, roída...maltrecha e inservible.", "¡Porque te vio! ¡Porque te quiere! ¡Porque existes!".

Se estremeció.

- Ron... - susurró de nuevo.

El pelirrojo parecía no salir de su trance.

Quería decírselo pero no sabía cómo. Quería oírlo decirlo pero no podía soportar más la culpa. No quería oírlo de nuevo. No podía.

- Lo sé.

Entonces sus ojos azules, terriblemente asustados, la miraron, esperando sus palabras.

- Todo. Lo sé todo.

Él tartamudeó.

- ¿Qué...qué...qué es lo que...cómo, quién...qué...?

Apretó los labios. Ahora huía.

- Ayer Parvati me lo contó.

Se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Lo había oído? ¿Había sido su corazón rompiéndose? No podía mirarla a la cara. Ella lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla ahora? ¿Cómo iba a poder hablar con ella si estaba muerto de verguenza y culpa?

Se hizo el silencio.

- Ron. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nunca?

Él tenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo, oía su voz como llamas abrasantes, como espinas que se clavaban en su piel.

Le preguntaba por qué no se lo había dicho nunca. ¿Qué la amaba? ¿Qué estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Ronald Weasley, nunca se lo había dicho?

- Por miedo. Miedo a perderte.

Hermione puso sus manos en sus mejillas, tapando también la nariz y entrecerrando los ojos.

- Soy un cobarde, Hermione. Soy un cobarde. Por mi culpa ha pasado todo esto. Por culpa de mi estupidez y mi cobardía. Todo esto es sólo culpa mía.

Hermione calló. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la butaca.

- Si hubiera tenido valentía, hace mucho que te hubiera dicho cuáles eran mis sentimientos. Pero fui cobarde, los callé por miedo. Temía que si te confesaba lo que sentía por ti...me rechazaras y luego...me dejaras, te perdiera.

Ron se revolvió el pelo, nervioso, desquiciado, tembloroso.

- Y no lo hubiera soportado. Por eso callé y me limité a encerrarlos en mí, a intentar que tú no te enteraras aunque yo no pudiera dejar de mirarte y de amarte. Aunque yo no pudiera...lo intentaba. Y debí hacerlo, lo sé. Pero te juro que fue más difícil callarlo, ocultarlo dentro de mí, morderme la lengua y el corazón para no delatarme frente a ti.

- ¿Y Parvati?

Parvati. ¿Y Parvati?

- Yo no sabía que ella...que ella me quería, Hermione. No lo sabía. Yo la veía como una compañera más, nada más que eso.

- Tú no bebes Ron, tú no pierdes el control.

- ¿Cómo no perder el control cuando te vi besándote con otro? ¿Sabes lo que me dolió? No lo sabes, Hermione. No sabes lo que fue salir de la fiesta y verte envuelta en la oscuridad como una sombra y él...

Draco. Hermione apretó los labios. Resbaló una lágrima, por el rostro del pelirrojo ya eran decenas. Lloraba hablando.

- ¿Quién es, Hermione, quién es?

- Eso no importa.

- ¡Claro que importa!

El pelirrojo se levantó de la butaca y avanzó hacia Hermione. Al estar frente a ella, se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza.

- Dímelo, Hermione, necesito saberlo.

La Gryffindor abrió los ojos. Con una mano acarició la cabeza de su amigo, enredando sus dedos en su cabeza. Él se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus manos en las rodillas de esta, mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

- Le he puesto mil caras. Dolía tanto. Lo que más, saber que yo no era uno de ellos.

Una lágrima cayó en la piel de la morena. La lágrima de su amigo que lloraba por ella. Las lágrimas de Parvati que se derramaban por él. Las lágrimas de Draco, por su desdicha. Sus propias lágrimas, por la injusticia.

- Hermione...Hermione...

Ron temblaba abrazado a sus rodillas.

Estaba sufriendo, estaban sufriendo tantos por una mentira. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese seguido la música de ese piano? ¿Se hubiera terminado enamorando de Ron? ¿Lo hubiera besado a él primero? ¿Le habría hecho el amor a ella y no a Parvati? Sus "Te quiero" serían para él y no para Draco.

Nunca habría conocido el amor por la música, ni la pasión por lo secreto y prohibido. Nunca hubiera conocido el alma de un pianista nocturno que lloraba por su destino y Ron no lloraría en sus rodillas.

- Ron...

Lentamente levantó la cabeza. Ella le miró, con sus orbes azules opacos y llenos de lágrimas. Era su amigo. Recordó el momento que se conocieron, con una mancha de chocolate en la nariz y le pareció que había pasado una eternidad pues el niño que ahora la miraba, ya no era ni niño, sino un adolescente con cuerpo de hombre y corazón de niño.

Con un dedo tocó una lágrima. El pelirrojo cerró instintivamente los ojos. El dedo de Hermione siguió caminando por su piel llorosa y al deslizarse el chico entreabrió los labios.

Entonces abrió los ojos topándose con ella. Se inclinó levemente y de pronto en un súbito acercamiento, posó sus labios frenéticamente en la boca de una estática Hermione.

Se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer, qué sentir, cómo actuar.

Él la cogió de la mejilla, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y tomándola con anhelo a pesar de que ella no pronunciaba ningún movimiento.

Sentía el corazón de Ron palpitando y el suyo a mil por hora, rotándole en los oídos como un fuerte trueno.

Entonces, reaccionando colocó las manos en el pecho del pelirrojo y lo empujó alejándolo de ella.

Ron respiró agitado y la miró con los ojos que Draco había descrito. Ojos con un brillo especial.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Zabinni fumaba lentamente absorviendo el humo nicotinado.

Hacia aros redondos con el humo proviniente del cigarrillo que se perdían en partículas en el aire.

Dio una nueva calada entrecerrando sus ojos verdísimos y fijándolos en la puerta por la que nadie entraba.

La esperaba.

_Flash Back_

_"Zabini vio pasar a Hermione y una sonrisa entrecruzada se dibujó en sus finos labios._

_- Pansy... - murmuró. - Algún día tú y yo tenemos que hablar._

_La Slytherin se unió al grupo de sus amigas y asintió levemente._

_- Búscame, entonces._

_Se alejó hacia dentro mientras él musitaba...solo._

_- Te buscaré."_

_Fin Flash Back_

Pero las tornas habían sido distintas, los papeles habían sido cambiados. Era ella quien le buscaba a él.

Y acto seguido, el muro escondido de la mazmorra se abrió.

Zabinni dibujó una interesante sonrisa en su rostro blanco y volvió a su cigarrillo, ignorando la presencia que acababa de entrar.

Los ojos azules de la Slytherin se clavaron en él.

Se cruzó de brazos, cogió aire y bajando los escalones escasos que separaban el pasillo de la sala; llegó a la altura de Zabinni, asió una mano y le arrebató el cigarro casi de los labios, llevándoselo a su propia boca. Blaise sonrió.

- Hola, Parkinson. Es un gusto verte de nuevo.

Pansy soltó pesadamente el humo y ladeó la cabeza.

- Déjate de gilipolleces, Zabinni. Vamos a lo que nos interesa. Cuéntame qué es lo que sabes.

Zabinni se descruzó de piernas y la miró descaradamente desde arriba a abajo. La miró con una mueca de lujuria en el mirar.

Habló casi susurrante:

- Primero quiero mi recompensa.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Hermione seguía paralizada, Ron la miraba sin decir nada.

Entonces el pelirrojo cogió aire.

- Es él, ¿verdad?

La prefecta rodó sus ojos marrones. No diría ni una palabra.

- Es ese Slytherin.

Y entonces, abrió los ojos y la boca, sintiendo como la sangre se le helaba. La había descubierto.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wola a todas! He vuelto! Aproveché que tengo cuatro días libres, por un puente...y me puse a escribir.

Todo está saliendo según tenía planeado, jejeje. No me matéis sé que este capítulo lo mantiene todo a medias pero quería dejaros con la firme convicción de que el peligro ya está inminente. Que la verdad puede salir en cualquier momento.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Por fin puse la conversación entre Hermione y Ron. Parvati planea venganza y Pansy y Blaise...

- La canción es "Quisiera ser" de Chayanne. Una canción preciosa!

Os dejo algunas preguntitas para que os comáis la cabeza

¿Ha descubierto Ron a Hermione?

_¿Qué planean Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson?_

_¿Cuál será la venganza de Parvati Patil?_

_¿Podrá el pianista una noche más cantar junto a su musa?_

_¿Podrá huir Draco de su destino?_

¡Todo esto y mucho más en el capítulo dieciocho!

Espero actualizar pronto pero la trama del próximo va a ser bastante complicada. Os auguro un capítulo candente pero no tanto como quisiérais

Weno mis niñas, os agradezco un montón a todas vuestro apoyo. Ayer mismo estuve hablando con una chica que casi me hizo llorar diciéndome que tenía mucho talento y...os pido un gran favor, me alegro que os guste el fic pero también tiene defectos, por favor, necesito saberlos para corregirlos así que no dudéis en criticarme (cuando sea necesario!) jeje.

Espero vuestras opiniones, críticas, felicitaciones...en reviews, e-mails (logarbo), comentarios, correo postal o lo que sea! :)

Me preguntaron hace poco qué cuánto le quedaba al pianista y yo dije que mucho. Ahora mismo estoy super perdida porque no tengo ni idea de cómo enlazar las cosas que tengo pensadas así que no os puedo dar tiempo.

Qué más...me apunté a una carrera aquí en Málaga Voy a hacer diez kilómetros, espero seguir viva para seguir publicando XD Jeje, weno mis niñas, no se me ocurre qué más decirles.

Sí! Muchísimas gracias a **Spyprongs19** por esta preciosa reflexión! Leedla! Gracias linda!

_"Cuando el amor os llame, seguidlo._

_Y cuando su camino sea duro y difícil,_

_y cuando sus alas os envuelvan, entregaos._

_Aunque la espada entre ellos escondida os hiera._

_Y cuando os hable, creed en él. Aunque su voz destroce_

_nuestros sueños, tal como el viento norte devasta los jardines._

_Porque, así como el amor os corona así os crucifica._

_Así como os acrece, así os poda._

_Así como asciende a lo más alto y acaricia vuestras más_

_tiernas ramas, que se estremecen bajo el sol, así descendera hasta_

_vuestra raíces y las sacudirá en su abrazo con la tierra._

_Como tirgo en gavillas él os une a vosotros mismos_

_os desgarra para desnudarnos._

_Os cierne para librarnos de vuestras coberturas._

_Os pulveriza hasta volvernos blancos._

_Os amasa, hasta que esteis flexibles y dóciles._

_Y os asigna luego a su fuego sagrado para que podáis convertiros_

_en sagrado pan para la fiesta sagrada de Dios._

_Todo esto hará el amor en vosotros para que podáis conocer_

_los secretos de vuestro corazón y convertiros, por ese conocimiento,_

_fragmento del corazón de la vida._

_Pero si, en vuestro miedo, buscáis solamente la paz y el placer del amor,_

_entonces, es mejor que cubrais vuestra desnudez y os alejéis de su umbrales,_

_hacia un mundo sin primaveras donde reiréis, pero no con toda vuestra risa y_

_lloráreis pero no con todas vuestras lágrimas"_

_**Khalil Gibrán.**_

Sin más divagaciones me despido hasta el capítulo dieciocho o para los que me lean en "Prisionera de un sangre limpia" en su capítulo, ya el once ;)

Mil besazos a todas

Os quiero!

_Lira Garbo_

**Quiero morir en tu veneno**

**Alex Sanz**

_Tu y yo en mi habitación_

_la oscuridad nuestra canción_

_y ya soy feliz._

_Eres la inspiración,_

_tu creas y eres creación_

_eres odio y querer._

_Ven, te daré todos mis sueños,_

_que vivo de ilusiones_

_y así no sé vivir._

_Si aunque no quiera piensoo en ti,_

_el fuego en que me quemo,_

_quiero morir en tu veneno,_

_beberlo de tu piel y mi piel._

_Me pierdo en la realidad_

_tu luz me guía si al soñar_

_te busco, mi amor._

_Tú, tan perfecta, sólo t_

_producto de mi imaginación_

_por ti pierdo la razón._


	18. Miedo

**El pianista**

_Contestación a reviews_

**Em!ly MaLfoY:** Wola wapísima!Jajaja, creo que me falta mucho para llegar a parecerme a J.K. Rowling pero es todo un honor la comparación :D Weno espero que te siga gustando ;) Intentaré actualizar prontito! Besotes!!

**Ayda merodeadora:** Wola mi niña linda!Jaja, weno seguro que algún error habrá! ;) Ay lloraste y todo! Uff, es todo un reto, que te emocione tanto para llorar, buah es maravilloso! Ya sabes que me gusta que el fic tenga intriga para que os pique :P No lo hago con mala intención (A) Buah, ¿por qué Gin te cae mal?A mí antes también me caía mal pero a raíz de algunos fics empecé a aceptarla además, como siempre digo, no quiero que Harry esté solo y ella es el complemento que le falta. Jajaja, pues sí, Draco está un poquito caldeado respecto a Herm. Como no lo tiene, lo sueña. Lo desea. Jaja, en el fondo es un amor!Te agrego al msn y nos hablamos, oki? ;) Weno gracias por tu apoyo!Mil besotes!

**Annie Ryddle:** Wola mi niña!Me alegro de que lo vivas!Pues sí, yo a veces me lo pregunto tmb. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Si se hablara con la verdad y solo se realizaran los actos buenos, todo sería muy fácil. El amor, la vida...Parvati embarazada, casi todos los reviews me lo han dicho pero...¿no esperaís que os lo diga, no? Eso tendréis que leerlo en el fic. Pues Ron tiene una teoría sobre el amante de Hermione que relaciona con Slythrin. Weno linda, muchos besazos desde España!Y no sufras, piensa que es hermoso el amor entre ellos!;)

**Icee Queen:** Wola mi niña!Jejeje, ya veo que te gustó el capi!Y me alegro!Pues sí, la verdad ahora cuesta escribir porque se están mezclando muchas cosas. ¿Dónde está ese cubrido? ¿Puedes decírmelo para cambiarlo? ;) Weno, gracias por apoyarme, me haces feliz! ;) Jeje, ok, intento actualizar lo más pronto posible. Muchos besos!

**Padme Gilraen:** Wola linda!Weno pues sí es la primera vez que te pasas por aquí, pero nunca es tarde. Yo ya te conocía por "Ella es as" uno de tus fics que me gustó mucho Weno me alegro de que te guste la historia. Jajaja, quizá más adelante el sueño de Draco se haga realidad pero ahora mismo Hermione no tiene cabeza para esas cosas. Mil besotes!

**Herms16:** Wola preciosa!Weno el padre de Draco no aparece porque todavía no es su turno, ignora a su hijo casi todo el tiempo, tan solo le hará caso cuando sea el momento de la conversión en mortífago. Conozco la canción de "El hombre del piano", jeje, pero como tu dijiste no pega mucho en el fic, quizá la ponga al final solo para que la escuchen. :) Weno linda muchas gracias por tu apoyo!Mil besos!

**Pajaro-de-fuego:** Wola preciosa!Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic y que lo leyeras del tirón. Weno ya me pasé por tu historia y te dejé un review ;) La verdad me alegro mucho de que me apoyes con tus comentarios!Weno linda, espero que sigamos hablando por el messenger y nos conozcamos más. Muchos besos!

**Male-chan:** Wola linda!Jajaja, os engañé, eh! Jajaja, ya todas os creísteis que Herm y Draco iban...a lo que iban, jaja y noo!Solo fue un sueño. Weno lo de Hermione encima del piano lo saqué de "Pretty woman" la peli de Julia Roberts. Hay una escena así. :) Sobre el estado de Parvati...weno, te advierto una cosa, Ron y Parvati no usaron protección. Pero weno!!No me compares a Draco con Harry!Solo que su destino también es horrible, como el del propio Potter. Weno cielo, mil besotes!Cuídate!

**Dark Raxiel:** Wola preciosa!Jejeje, gracias, la conversación de Ron y Herm, el plan de Zabinni y Pansy y si Parvati está o no embarazada, aquí, jejeje. Weno mi niña, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!Mil besazos!!

**Kailey Hamilton:** Wola linda!No pasa nada, por lo menos dejas el review, aunque sea cortito yo ya cuento con tu apoyo. :) Gracias! De veras agradezco tu apoyo :) Gracias de nuevo. Mil besos mi niña!Sé feliz!

**Karon:** Wola preciosa! Jajaja, weno me alegro de que tenga cierta intriga :P así es mejor, esperas con ganas y cuando lo lees, lo haces feliz. ¿Ron cree que Herm tiene algo con Zabinni? Mmm...no sé :S Jajaja, Pansy y Zabinni traman algo, de eso seguro pero, ¿qué será, será...? ¿Parvati con Draco? : No sé...No es fácil huir del destino para Draco, lleva toda la vida asimilándolo para rebelarse a él. ¿Parvati embarazada? Yo no digo nada, tus dudas se resolverán pronto. Weno la culpa no es ni de Ron ni de Herm ni de Parvati. Quizá Ron no debió hacerlo pero quizá Parvati tampoco tuvo que dejarse y quizá Herm debió darse cuenta...no vale de nada echar culpas a alguno en particular, no arreglará el pasado y solo creará sombras en el presente. Sobre la pregunta tan repetida en Herm, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera seguido esa noche la música del piano? Ya nunca lo sabremos, eso hubiese sido otra historia y yo creo que si su destino era enamorarse de un pianista para luego descubrir que no era otro que su mayor enemigo...se hubiera cumplido de todos modos. :) Y bueno, algún defectillo tendrá! Weno mi niña linda, mil besazos, gracias por tu apoyo!

**Rasaaabe:** Wola preciosa!Acabamos de despedirnos y vuelves a dejarme roja!Muchas gracias, de verdad que tu apoyo es muy importante para mí y me alegra la vida :) Pues la relación de Draco y Hermione es todo amor, la verdad que al empezar a escribir "El pianista" me planteaba enamoralos y no tenía ni idea de que podían llegar a estar tan compenetrados y enamorados. :) Jajaja, el sueño de Draco no es otra cosa que sus deseos respecto a Hermione pero ella tiene unos sueños bastante distintos. Como dices, la verdad tiene mala suerte porque se está llevando todo lo malo, la venganza de Parvati, Zabinni y Pansy andando por allí, las sospechas de Ron...parece que todos estuvieran en su contra. Weno, a mí Ron me dio pena. Date cuenta de lo desesperado que está, la mujer de sus sueños de la que lleva años enamorado, resulta que tiene su propio amor y solo lo quiere como un amigo y de repente, en pleno llanto la tiene tan cerca, lo único que hace es seguir a su corazón y olvidar la razón. Hermione se queda sorprendida, no es para menos y lo empuja reaccionando. En realidad es una escena muy reflexiva de las dos caras de la moneda, el amor y la amistad. Pues sí, estoy un poco harta de que siempre se ponga a Ron como de tontito respecto a Ginny, va madurando, aunque le cueste :P y acepta que su hermana haga su vida, respetando sus decisiones y apoyándola, además, tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, jaja. Ah, Parvati embarazada. No sé...ya se desvelará Pues Parvati ya tiene planeado algo contra Hermione...solo espera un poquito. Jajaja, ¿crees que Ron no puede saber que es Draco el chico con que está Herm? Dudas de mí....Weno mi niña una vez más gracias, eres la mejor, muchos muchos besazos!

**Jenny Anderson:** Wola wapetona! Weno creo que este es el primer review que me dejas y te lo agradezco mucho. :) Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el fic desde el principio. Jajaja, cuando seas grande quieres ser como yo, jajajajaja, me gustó mucha esa frase :P No es difícil ser como yo, solo ponle pasión a lo que escribes y hazlo con el alma (que bonitooo me salió, jejeje) y así de fácil. ;) Gracias de nuevo, cuídate mucho y muchos besazos!No dejes de apoyarme, por favor! ;)

**Anne M. Riddle**: Wola mi niña preciosa! Muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que soy al ver que te gusta. Están apareciendo bastantes problemas, sí, pero no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar :) Ron está muy enamorado y es normal que cometa locuras con Herm. Gracias de nuevo, la verdad que me emocionan las palabras bellas que la gente me dice porque después de tanto tiempo que la gente "pase" de ti y de pronto tanta gente te digo cosas bonitas y lo felices que son con tu trabajo, te emociona, por lo menos a mí me emociona muchísimo saber que esto pasa. Quería decirte que te aprecio muchísimo porque siempre me has apoyado y te deseo todo lo mejor porque te lo mereces por ser una persona tan tan linda!Mil besazos con todo mi cariño!

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola wapetona! Jeje, los ordenadores son así, no hay quien los entienda. ;)Solo hay que tener paciencia. Weno, pasemos al fic. Jajaja, ¿qué? ¿Creías que lo harían sobre el piano? xD y va y es un sueño (A) No me mates, yo solo le pongo emoción! Tenéis muchas ganas de una escenita subidita de tono, eh...sois unas salidas!Jajaja, yo ahí poniendo amor a más no poder y vosotras nada más que tenéis pensamientos impuros, ay que ver ¬¬ Jajaja ;) Pos el fic ese no lo conozco :S Secretos de Secretos, ¿de quién es? ¿DracoHerm? Fue casualidad. Mágicamente o por arte de magia es lo mismo. Parvati embarazada...no sé...la única que lo sabe es ella. Y Ron no tuvo toda la culpa, eh! Pobrecito pa' mi que está cogiendo enemigos por todas partes. XD Weno linda, espero que te siga gustando y a ver si continúas "El secreto de los Malfoy", ¿oki? Mil besotes!

**Andrea Malfoy2:** Wola mi niña!Bien, gracias por preocuparte. ¿Tú qué tal? Jajaja, weno creo que a todas les cayó un balde de agua fría después de leer la escena y ver que era un sueño. Oo :P Jaja, pues sí, hubo bastante DracoHerm Pero ahora habrá menos, después de navidad, tendrán menos encuentros :'( Ronnie dices tú que anda de roba besos, jeje, pobre, déjale que tenga de ella aunque sea un besito :( Mmm...todas decís igual. Parvati embarazada. No sé...no sé...nada :P (A) La verdad que ya ha sufrido mucho, la pobre, sería otro sufrimiento. Pues la de Chayanne te recomiendo que la escuches porque es super linda!Romántica! (L) Jejejeje, pues si te gusta Alex Sanz, ya somos dos!Sabes iba a poner en vez de "Quisiera ser" de Chayanne, "Quisiera ser" de Alex Sanz XD ¿Sabes cuál es, cierto? Pero weno para no repetir tanto Alex Sanz, puse esta. (Aunque te adelanto que voy a poner otra de él "Cuando nadie me ve" ;) ) Weno linda, cuídate mucho, mil besos, sé feliz!

**Rida**: Wola linda! Muchas gracias!Jejeje, lo hice a propósito. Dejé el capi así para que tuviérais intriga :P Sino no tiene gracia. Pues conseguiste sacarme los colores :# Ay cantidad de fics maravillosos por el mundo, el mío, me alegro que creas que es el mejor ;) Jajaja, espero sobrevivir en la carrera :P Muchos besotes preciosa!Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Blakis girl**: Wola preciosa! (Lira se esconde debajo de la mesa, asustada por la furia de Blakis girl, asoma la cabeza y sigue tecleando) Yo...solo pongo intriga En este capi o el siguiente pondré una canción de Lucybell, okis?Que se me olvida siempre :P Weno, Draco su destino es ser mortífago para seguir con las tradiciones milenarias de su familia :'( Y Ron...ahora sabremos qué hará con el amor de Hermy Weno linda, nos vemos, mil besotes!Cuídate mucho! ;)

**Arien:** Wola preciosa! Jajajaja, os engañé un poco con el sueñecito de Draco. Yo sé que vosotras queréis que ocurra algo más entre Draco y Herm así que solo os dejé un pequeño sueño por ahí perdido para que vuestra imaginación volara :P Aunque, en verdad, solo era un sueño. ;) Quizá se haga realidad! Pues la conversación de Ron y Herm es bastante tensa porque ya era hora de que Ron declarara sus sentimientos. Ron también me dio mucha pena porque lo comparo con Parvati, (curioso, sí) también ama y no es correspondido porque el corazón de Herm lo ocupa otro. :( Pobre. Y Ronnie nos desvelará qué es lo que sabe sobre ese Sly ;) Weno, yo creo que le chocará bastante que Draco esté con Herm porque es su mayor enemigo y lo odia. Pero, de todas maneras, aunque Hermione estuviera con el mismo Neville (personaje que me encanta, fue por coger un ejemplo) también lo odiaría pues cuando se ama, da igual la persona....te sigue doliendo. Pobrecito Draco, ya te digo, él intenta contenerse y se come la propia pasión cuando Herm está mal (L) Qué lindo, verdad...:( Es duro el destino que tiene :( :'( No quiero ni pensarlo! Parvati embarazada, muchas me lo han preguntado y yo siempre digo lo mismo, solo ella puede respondernos. Zabinni y Pansy, algo se traen entre manos pero aún no lo sabemos. Weno una última cosita sobre las críticas, cuando haya algo que criticar, quiero que critiques, eh! ;) No te cortes! Weno preciosa, mil besazos, gracias por tu apoyo!Sé feliz!

**Lelekasha**: Wola loki! Mucha gracias! Fue intenso porque como tú bien dices, se mezclaron muchas emociones. Las emociones de muchso personajes. Jajaja, dices que lo de Parvati no es gastrointeritis, ¿qué es entonces? Haz de doctora Weno qué tramará Pansy...algo no muy bueno. Gracias, de verdad las críticas son muy importantes, corregir errores para ser así mejor ;) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ánimo!Mil besazos!Cuídate mucho!

**Sereti analin dem:** Wola preciosa! Muchas gracias, tú opinión, como la de todas, cuenta y mucho. Es muy lindo para mí saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo y que opina que está bien :) Cada opinión es importante, la tuya como la de cualquier otra persona pero weno, creo que es la primera vez que me dejas un review y me alegro conocer tu existencia y sobre todo, saber que te gusta "El pianista";) Weno, a ver, dices que no haga a Parvati mala. Yo tengo un pensamiento particular sobre ella. No es mala, sólo está dolida y quiere venganza, pagar su dolor con otro dolor. Creo que ella ha sufrido mucho pero tampoco Hermione merece sufrir. Solamente la propia Parvati puede decidir qué hacer. Bueno muchos besotes y gracias de nuevo!

**Luna-wood:** Wola linda!Muchas gracias! Me alegro que tú también pienses que tengo talento, me emociona mucho, la verdad. Weno, ahora sabremos lo que sabe Ronnie :P Ains..¿qué planearán estos dos? Nada bueno. Pues ahora que las vacaciones de navidad terminaron solo queda volver a enfrentarse a la rutina y desgraciadamente para Draco y Herm, eso significa verse mucho menos :( Además dentro de dos meses, Draco se hará mortífago aunque eso Herm no lo sabe. Weno, perdóname es que no he podido encontrar la canción "Antes" de Obbie Bermudez. ¿Tú la tienes? Si es así, ¿me la podrías mandar? Sabes mi correo, sino, por messenger, oki? ;) Sino...no sé dónde la puedo encontrar :S Bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Mil besazos!Que te vaya todo bien!

**Geminis:** Wola wapetona! No sé si fue un fallo del review o lo dejaste así de cortito "...probando...", sea como sea gracias porque esto significa que sigues el fic y me alegra :) Muchos besotes!

**Kayra:**Wola linda! Qué bien que te gustó!Ron nos tiene con el alma en un hilo...¿te imaginas que sabe lo de Draco y Hermione? ¿Te imaginas que lo descubre todo?Ains...que martirio. Weno preciosa mil besos espero que te siga gustando!

**Asora:**Wola wapetona!Me alegro de que te haya gustado! La verdad que Ron se podría callar a veces...Parvati...pobrecita, me da mucha lástima aunque no apoyo su actitud hacia Hermione y Pansy....tmb me da cierta lástima..Son todos amores no correspondidos y hacen locuras. ;) Sigo leyendo "Asustado de disparar a extraños", cómo no ;) A ver si actualizas prontito que me gusta mucho! Weno ya veremos qué dice Ronnie...gracias por tu apoyo y muchos besotes!!

**Yayis:** Wola wapa! Muchas gracias! La verdad que te agradezco tu fidelidad en mis historias de todo corazón :) Muchas gracias! Mil besazos!

**Hermimalfoy:** Wola wapa!Jeje, qué bien al fin te veo por aquí!!No pasa nada linda, yo tmb soy un despiste con patas ;) Weno espero que te siga gustando, mil besazos!!

**PhoebeHermione:** Wola preciosa!!Bueno, ya sabes que me encanta dejaros con la intriga a pesar de que luego me gritéis de todo por los reviews, jajaja. Muy buena tu teoría!Pero, claro, no puedo decirte nada aún :P Tendrás que leerlo. Weno ya te dejé un review en tu historia "El poder del amor" y te felicito porque fue realmente preciosa y está muy bien escrita. La única pena es la pareja que no me gusta, jeje, ya sabes que yo adoro HermioneDraco y HarryHermione...jeje, pero weno, una historia así vale la pena! ;) Gracias por lo de la carrera!La hice y acabé muerta pero satisfecha y orgullosa Mil besazos!Sé feliz!

**SumeR & -SuiRis-** : Wola mis niñas lindas! Me alegro de que os haya gustado! Mmm....Parvati embarazada. Yo me callo : Jeje :P Jajaja, me hizo mucha gracia eso de " Sentimos q sea tan corto pero el proximo será asi tipo de los de Kiara", jajaja, qué bueno. :) La verdad que los de Kiara son muy especiales, yo los tengo todos por iguales pero los suyos son como si analizaran cada detalle y uff...son super especiales pero aunque no sea muy largo, con que me exprese lo que siente y lo que más le ha gustado yo me quedo muy contenta! (K)(K)(K)Mil besazos a las dos!;)

**Noctis Black Snape**: Wola wapetona! Ay que lindo lo que me dices! Poesía! No sé si es o no poesía pero sale directamente de mi alma :) Me alegro de que el sueño de Draco te haya gustado, jeje, caíste en la trampa, eh? :P La verdad parecía real aunque claro, ver a Herm tan lanzada, jeje Muchos besos!!

**Caroline Holish:** Wola wapa! Muchas gracias por tus palabras :) Espero que te siga gustando!Besotes!

**Wizard Cat Harriet:** Wola amiga linda! ¿Te aconsejaron el fic? Ay que me sonrojo :# Ay, me tas poniendo roja roja como un tomate Muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón. ¿No te gusta Draco y Hermione? : :( :'( Weno en el amor pasa eso..."Amor idiota, yo por ti y tu por otra", buah...me deprimo porque yo tmb paso algo así.Pues la verdad es que siento defraudarte pero no acertaste en ninguna de las dos :P Ni de Fredererick Chopin ni Batch. La verdad fue casualidad, simplemente. Tengo muy poca idea de música clásica :P Yo creo que nadie merece el dolor pero como el amor o la felicidad, va enlazado a la misma vida. Weno linda me pasaré por tu fic pronto!Ok? Mil besazos y mil gracias!

**Idaliagrange**r:Wola linda!Me alegro de que te gusten mis fics :)Jaja, no te suicides, eh :P Que entonces no conocerás el final del fic Bueno...yo sabía o tenía el pensamiento que entre tanta frialdad y orgullo hay una pasión oculta y no se me ocurrió ninguna mejor que la música y un instrumento tan íntimo como el piano. Si publicas historia no dudes en avisarme, ok? Que quiero leerla!Aunque soy un despiste :Pjeje Weno preciosa, muchos muchos besos!

**Xiaoyu-chan:** Wola wapísima!!No pasa nada! Yo tmb ando muy ocupada con deberes y eso...pero además estuve enfermita :( Pero weno, ¡ánimo! Pues sí la verdad que Parvati está destrozada y eso no es bueno...una persona destrozada es peligrosa. Estamos llenos de conspiraciones por todos lados!Jajaja, wenooo...no me digas que tu has tenido sueños del estilo de Draco? Jajaja, ey, ey, no te pongas roja que eso nos pasó a todas...jajaja. No es otra cosa que los deseos que siente. Bueno, en todas las historias de amor hay alguna mota trágica, lo importante es el amor que hay entre ellos. Ánimo con tus fics ;) Besazos!!

**Earathien:** Wola wapetona! Gracias!Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia y que la hayas leido del tirón. Hay intriga...¿qué le dirá Ron a Hermione? ¿Lo sabrá? La verdad estamos todas enamoradas de Draco, jaja. Yo ya le pedí a los Reyes Magos uno para Navidad, jajaja. Por desgracia no existe :'( Qué pena. Si hubiera hombres así la vida de las mujeres sería casi perfecta :) La verdad gracias, me haces feliz diciéndote que te gustan mis historias y mi forma de escribir. ;) Weno linda mil besotes!

**Larapotter16:** Wola Lara! Muchas gracias, ¡que bien que te gustó! Jaja, ya te cansarás de tanta pasión, jiji :P La situación de Parvati es muy difícil para nosotras porque a mí me da mucha pena, sufre mucho e injustamente, han cometido errores con ella de víctima. Pero ahora lo que quiere es ahogar su dolor en contra de otra persona, eso no es lo correcto. Yo estoy muy dividida...Zabinni llama la atención. Yo creo que nadie se atreve a ponerle un "igual" a Malfoy, alguien cínico y arrogante como lo es él (en apariencia). Y yo los veo practicamente iguales. Por eso hay que temer sus reacciones...Demasiadas personas sospechan ya que a Hermione le ronda alguien y encima sospechan hasta la casa y Ron lo sabe, o eso dice...viene lo peor para ellos. Wenoo linda, ¿no me digas? ¡Adoras a Chayanne! ¡Ya somos dos! Jaja, yo he tenido que luchar mucho para ver cuál canción de él ponía y lo cierto es que quiero incluir también "Atado a tu amor", lindísima. (L) Este capítulo en verdad se iba a llamar "Quisiera ser" y dudaba entre poner esta canción o la canción de Alejandro Sanz del mismo título. Pero me decidí por esta al fin. Weno preciosa muchos besazos espero no decepcionarte!!!

**Laloka:** Wola wapetona! Jeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado el "sueñecito" de Draco, jajaja. Se le subieron los deseos a la cabeza xD La verdad es que está muy enamorado de ella, la trata como una reina. Yo tmb quiero uno así, ¿verdad que es super lindo? (Suspiro...)Lástima que sólo existan en las historias. ¿Cómo afrontará Ronnie que Hermione sale con su peor enemigo? Muchos besotes!!

**Saku:** Wola preciosa!Te extrañaba mucho!Me tenías abandonaita!Habrás estado muy ocupada. Te agradezco que en un huequito te hayas acordado de mí, gracias, de verdad. Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado las canciones, la verdad son mis preferidas! Muchas gracias, mil besazos!Sé feliz!

**18.** _Miedo_

Hermione parpadeaba recordando la última frase que el pelirrojo de ojos azules que tenía justo delante, había pronunciado. "Es ese Slytherin".

Sentía como el corazón le latía desembocado y frenético. La voz le resonaba en los oídos como el propio latido de su corazón, ambos entrechocaban produciendo un sonoro ruido en su cabeza loca.

Y a la boca le vino su nombre y a sus labios su boca, a su piel su cuerpo y a sus oídos su música. Sentía una congoja muy grande en el pecho y sentía ansiedad, mucha ansiedad, temblaba.

Draco. Recordar sus besos, su cuerpo protector abrazándola, la música de su piano, sus propias lágrimas al saber lo difícil que era su amor.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con mucho miedo. Tomó aire pero éste se escapó rápidamente.

Intentó serenarse y habló intentando parecer lo más convincente posible. Indiferente.

- No sé de qué hablas. - dijo asustada, mirándole con desdén.

Ron arqueó una ceja y rodó la mirada por toda la superficie. Suspiró como si escupiera algo vacío y asqueroso, como si le doliera el sólo pronunciar de aquel nombre:

- Zabinni, Blaise Zabinni.

Hermione abrió la boca. Era la noche de las sorpresas.

Sintió como se aflojaba levemente su nudo y volvía a respirar normalmente con cierto recelo. Pero el temblor no desaparecía.

- ¿Zabinni? ¿Por qué piensas que Zabinni y yo...estamos juntos? - preguntó consternada. Deseaba saber la razón.

Zabinni. Sabía que era amigo de Draco y que estaban juntos en el equipo de Quiddich. Recordó el incidente de la biblioteca. Allí donde minutos después, encontraría la carta que le llevaría a la verdad del pianista.

- Hermione...lo oí hablando de ti con...Parkinson.

- ¿Zabinni hablando de mí con Parkinson?

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué Zabinni hablaba de ella con Pansy Parkinson? Tenía que decírselo a Draco, quizá fuera alguna tontería pero...pero...¿Zabinni...sospecharía?

¿Qué era aquel entramado? No podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, tensa, con la incertidumbre.

- ¿Oíste algo de lo que decían? - preguntó con recelo.

Ron negó lentamente, sin apartar sus orbes azules de ella que intentaba buscar explicaciones o excusas a la situación.

- Solo oí como Parkinson decía "Granger" y como Zabinni sonreía.

- No sé qué puede significar todo eso. No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

- Hermione... ¿cómo sé que no mientes?

Hermione se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo sabía que no mentía? Le mentía sobre su relación secreta con el pianista, le mentía respecto a que no tenía ninguna relación con un Slytherin y con que no tenía un amante.

Le mentía. ¿Cómo iba a saber que decía la verdad?

Suspiró pausadamente y se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sabes.

Entonces se cogió a los apoyabrazos de la butaca y se impulsó hacia adelante. El pelirrojo se retiró unos metros, mirándola de frente, sin volverle la espalda.

Hermione no quería seguir hablando. La duda se había instalado en su cabeza. ¿Por qué hablaban de ella Zabinni y Parkinson?

- Creo que por esta noche ya ha sido bastante. - dijo suavemente. - Estoy muy cansada. Mañana será un día difícil y...ahora sólo quiero dormir.

La mirada triste de Ron le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. ¿Por qué le causaba tanto daño a la gente que quería? Ella no deseaba hacerle daño a Ron, era su amigo, solamente quería verlo bien, estabe. Sólo quería que no la quisiera como algo más que una amiga, incluso una hermana...sólo podía darle ese cariño y ese amor. Nada más.

- Buenas noches. - respondió con un hálito de voz.

Y sus pasos se encaminaron hacia las escalerillas que conducían a las habitaciones.

Ron se quedó inmóvil en la sala común. Cuando escuchó la puerta de Hermione cerrarse, pegó una patada al sofá, sintiendo rabia y furia. Pero, al reflexionar, esos sentimientos se quedaron vacíos. Solo sentía una inmensa tristeza, un inmenso dolor. El dolor de saberse derrotado por una fuerza desconocida.

Hermione observó las camas. Lavender dormía plácidamente. En el otro lado, Parvati.

Estaba vuelta contra la pared, ocupando un pequeño espacio de la cama como si quisiera huir del resto del colchón.

La Gryffindor se quitó el uniforme silenciosamente y se colocó el camisón, deslizándose en la cama y tapándose con todas las mantas.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Le dolían los ojos y la cabeza. Solo quería dormir y olvidar. Regresar el tiempo al inicio de curso y que todo fuera distinto.

Escapar de los problemas.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco se desperezó dándose una ducha refrescante, ideal para comenzar el día con buen pie.

Miró de reojo el horario mientras se vestía metódicamente.

Tan solo compartía una última clase de pociones con Hermione. Suspiró un poco decepcionado.

Entonces una presencia ampliamente sonriente le saludó. Zabinni se paseaba semi desnudo por la habitación notablemente feliz.

El buscador arqueó una ceja.

- ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad, Blaise? - preguntó asqueado.

- Ya ves, Draco, hoy es un gran día.

- ¿Ah, sí? - bufó éste colocándose correctamente la corbata delante del espejo.

El moreno se colocaba la camisa detrás de él. El reflejo de Zabinni se veía en el cristal transparente.

- Sí. Hoy comienzan las clases, eso no me alegra demasiado pero todo tiene su lado positivo.

- Am...por supuesto.

- Las bellezas de Hogwarts volverán de sus vacaciones con ganas de guerra, espero. - sonrió. Draco movió la cabeza. - Esta noche tengo una cita.

- ¿Con quién? - rió el rubio.

- Es un secreto. - murmuró éste sutilmente provocando una nueva sonrisa en Draco. - Además de partidos de Quiddich, reuniones sociales, fiestas nocturnas y por qué no...sexo gratuito los siete días de la semana.

- Zabinni, pides demasiado. Si sigues con esas cuentas, a mitad de mes se te acabarán las mujeres de Hogwarts.

- Tengo mis métodos, Malfoy.

Draco cogió su cartera, colocándosela en un hombro y echándose su eterno perfume masculino que secretamente era algo que hechizaba a Hermione.

- No lo dudo, Blaise.

Se disponía a salir cuando el moreno volvió a hablar.

- ¡Casi se me olvidaba!

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada pasiva desde el marco de la puerta.

- Cómo no. El gran día de nuestra completa iniciación al servicio del Señor Tenebroso.

Súbitamente sintió que el mundo se rompía en mil pedazos. Zabinni sonreía mirándose al espejo mientras se peinaba.

Draco sentía como se tambaleaba.

Tan solo quedaban menos de dos meses para convertirse en mortífago. ¿Qué hacer entonceS?

Salió de la habitación. Blaise siguió sonriendo.

Miró a su alrededor, todo lo que quería se derrumbaría en el momento que la marca sellara su brazo. Tendría que abandonarlo todo para servir a Voldemort. Todo. Hermione.

**oooooooooo**

Sus miradas se entrecruzaron entre la mezcla de gente que ahora llenaba los amplios pasillos de Hogwarts. Por todos sitios se escuchaban comentarios sobre la navidad y las vacaciones y parecía que la vuelta era alegre con la contradicción de regresar a las clases.

Hermione escuchaba en silencio como Ginny y Harry reían junto a Dean Thomas que tras unas vacaciones en la calidez del hemisferio sur, Hogwarts le parecía el mismo Polo Norte.

Seamus y Lavender se besaban con la misma pasión de siempre, escondidos en un rincón donde todos los veían.

Parvati y Ron estaban cada uno a un lado, distanciados sin nisiquiera dirigirse la palabra o la misma mirada. Hermione estaba en el centro, en el cúmulo de sus intenciones.

Al fijar la vista en aquellos ojos grises, todo le dio vueltas. A pesar de la horrible noche que había pasado, Hermione conservaba el rostro sin hondas ojeras, estaba impecable como siempre pero, él sabía que no estaba bien.

Miró de reojo a Weasley que cavilaba junto a la pared y la miró a ella. Se lo dijo con su mirada marrón, tan profunda y serena como siempre.

Malfoy suspiró hondamente. Deseaba besarla como todas las noches, acariciarle el cabello y tomarla por la cintura. Respirar su aroma y oír su voz en su oído, como la tibia melodía de su piano.

Alrededor de él se había reunido el equipo de quiddich, aún a pocos minutos del comienzo de las clases. Rick le sonreía a toda chica que cumpliera sus dos condiciones principales, Leiber y Murray fumaban a pesar de que estuviese prohibido, Goyle y Crabble estaban callados, atentos a reír a cualquier idiotez que los mayores dijesen. Y Zabinni, era un mundo aparte. Simplemente observaba, sagaz.

Draco podía oír las voces a su alrededor. Parecía que todo el mundo pronunciara su nombre y su apellido, como si el pasillo entero estuvieran murmurando sobre él.

Sólo eran imaginaciones, sin embargo, parecía muy real.

En su cabeza, dos cosas, la verdad y Hermione. Su verdad era demasiado dolorosa, Hermione era demasiado, la amaba.

Cualquiera podría haber dicho que con los dieciséis años de Draco Malfoy, a punto para diecisiete, un chico sólo podía querer sexo gratuito y sin compromiso.

Malfoy podía dar esa impresión. Camelaba a las Slytherins para un encuentro normalmente bastante corto pero suficientemente intenso para satisfacer cualquier deseo. Las usaba y las tiraba. Así era apreciado por todos sus compañeros y deseado por todas las chicas.

Pero, ¿ese era el verdadero Draco Malfoy?

Quizá sí.

¿Quién creería que aquel rubio platino de ojos grises podía crear canciones tan bellas que hiciesen llorar a quien las escuchase? O que sentía el piano como parte de su vida. O que su mujer ideal era aquella que cantara duetos con él y siempre tuviera palabras.

¿Quién podía jurar que dentro de aquel reflejo se encontraba esa forma de ser?

Hermione Granger sabía la verdad y no sabía la mentira.

La mentira era su destino. Su destino era abandonar el colegio para convertirse en un ser que adorara a un Lord Tenebroso que quería aniquilar a los diferentes de sangre.

Tragó saliva e intentó no pensar en aquello.

Blaise Zabinni miraba sensualmente a la esquina del pasillo donde cuchicheaba un grupo de chicas Slytherins. Entre ellas, Pansy Parkinson.

La rubia estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal y ocultaba su cuello con la bufanda a pesar de que en las dependecias del castillo no hacia tanto frío. Tenía el labio levemente hinchado y los ojos acaso un poco enrojecidos.

El moreno observó como hablaba con sus amigas lentamente y como su tono era más bajo de lo normal.

Sonrió cínicamente al ver las marcas de la noche. Sus marcas en su cuello, su labio y el resto de su cuerpo.

- Dame una calada. - le pidió a Murray.

El guardián de ancha espalda le pasó el cigarrillo que el absorvió con ansia. Se lo devolvió, echándose de nuevo en la pared, sintiendo el humo tóxico en sus pulmones y una extraña sensación de satisfacción.

De repente, Pansy clavó sus ojos azules en él. Fue casual pero ronco.

Zabinni atusó los labios y exsaló el humo, creando un anillo de humo que se juntó con el de los demás. Pansy se vislumbraba entre el humo con la mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados.

Zabinni se lamió el labio. Instintivamente Pansy se llevó dos dedos al labio inferior y lo tapó, dándole la espalda al Slytherin que rió con malicia.

Después de un rato los Gryffindors entraron en el aula de Transformaciones. McGongall regañó a los Slytherins que estaban fumando y les indicó que se marcharan a sus respectivas clases.

Leiber, Murray y Rick Davids se marcharon orgullosamente mascullando entre bromas que matarían a esa bruja en uno de sus ataques, por deshonra a la brujería pura.

Hermione entró en el aula dedicándole una última mirada a Malfoy y entre ella, una sonrisa disimulada. El Slytherin asintió. Su símbolo.

Cuando McGonagall cerró la puerta, también se cerró su propia salida.

Tenía que hablar con Hermione, tarde o temprano. Cuanto más lo retrasara iba a ser peor, cada vez faltaba menos tiempo y los segundos se iban, cada vez, más deprisa.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Respiró agitadamente al entrar.

Él se volvió lo justo para mirarla. Ella sonrió quedamente y avanzó hacia él volviendo su vista rápidamente hacia la puerta cerrada.

- No tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo cinco minutos. - dijo con voz ahogada.

- Al menos es algo.

Draco dibujó una mueca alegre en su pálido rostro. Estaba sentado encima de una vieja mesa. El ventanal daba destallos blancos y su cristal deslumbraba con la luz de un cielo despejado. Llevaba la corbata un poco desabrochada y tenía el gesto cansado.

- ¿Qué tal el día? - le preguntó Hermione colocándose delante y acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Draco suspiró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Mal.

Sus pupilas grises parecían los orbes del mundo brillando doradas.

- ¿Cómo quieres que vaya si tu no estás?

Hermione le besó dulcemente con cara de colegiala enamorada.

Sin embargo, el Slytherin se conservaba serio con el ceño levemente fruncido y la mirada perdida por los recovecos del aula.

- ¿Ocure algo? - preguntó despacio la Gryffindor. - ¿Tienes que contarme algo...?

Lentamente Draco asintió con la cabeza. Hermione se mordió el labio, esperando.

- Pero ahora no. - suspiró mirando al techo. - No hay tiempo.

- Me estás preocupando. - dijo sintiendo un vacío en su estómago y un nerviosismo impaciente.

- Esta noche.

- No es buena idea...Draco...

- ¿Por qué?

Hermione se mesó el pelo, negando.

- Cada vez más gente sospecha. Ayer Ron y yo hablamos y...sospecha. Cree, creía o...- suspiró. - Sospechaba de Zabinni.

- ¿De Blaise? - preguntó Draco arrugando la nariz. - ¿Por qué de él...?

- Dice que lo oyó hablar de mí con Parkinson.

- Qué extraño.

- Sabe que eres de Slytherin. No me sorprendería que un día de estos...y también está Parvati.

- ¿Patil?

- Tengo miedo, Draco. ¿Y si lo descubre? Sería...

- Hermione, tranquila. Nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Porque sólo nos vemos por la noche.

- ¿Y estos encuentros? ¿No notarán nuestra ausencia? ¿Y si la relacionan?

Draco calló.

- ¿Quieres entonces que...prescindamos de encontrarnos...así?

Silencio. El silencio ahora parecía ser la respuesta.

Hermione lo abrazó, negando con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del Slytherin.

Draco la besó en la frente y acarició su pelo ensortijado.

- Nos exponemos...

- Va a tocar de un momento a otro. - dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos.

- Aprovechemos entonces el minuto que nos queda.

Mientras una nube ágil tapaba la parte norte del alto Sol, las sombras del día sorprendieron a dos enamorados besándose. Parecía que el tiempo se burlaba de ellos.

Se oyó el lejano clamor de una campana avisando con insistencia y aunque el sol seguía oculto, era imposible mantener su amor lejos de la vista de todos.

**oooooooooo**

Aún la noche no había caído. Draco Malfoy dormía en su habitación al igual que Hermione Granger dormía en la suya.

Sin embargo varias personas se hayaban desvelados.

En la Sala común de Gryffindor una triste chica morena miraba el fuego eclipsada desde su asiento.

En su interior algo rugía con fuerza. Al menos ya no tenía ganas de vomitar, tampoco había comido nada. Los mareos no habían persistido desde el mediodía. Los dolores de cabeza eran lo peor. Sentía al mundo mismo murmurando en su cerebro cosas sin sentido que hacían que sintiera deseos de caer en un sueño profundo y no despertar en mucho tiempo.

Arropada con mantas en el sillón pensaba de nuevo en su estrategia.

Hermione estaba en el cuarto. Ella tenía que ir también y hacer como que dormía. Sin embargo, nada más de pensarlo el dolor de la cabeza se hacia más intenso y se dispersaba aún más.

Se levantó echando una última ojeada al fuego y subió los escalones que la llevaban al cuarto. Entró y se acostó ocupando solo una estrecha parte de la cama.

Cada vez que se tendía recordaba el cuerpo de Ron tendido junto al suyo. Desnudo con la piel blanca llena de pecas por los hombros y repartidas por el rostro dándole ese toque infantil que tanto le gustaba.

Parecía que el olor del pelirrojo todavía reposaba en el colchón entremezclándose con el suyo propio. Parecía oír su respiración acompasada mientras murmuraba cosas extrañas en sus sueños.

Entonces cerró los ojos y a la mente le vino el fugaz recuerdo de dos palabras dichas aquella trágica noche después de la fiesta. "Draco Malfoy"

**oooooooo**

Se enfundó en la capa con el escudo de la serpiente brillando a la altura del corazón.

Bajó la escalerilla que la separaba de la salida.

Se sentía nerviosa, tenía ansiedad, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Le dolía el labio hinchado y el estómago a rabiar.

Las paredes parecían infinitas. Bajó el último peldaño y cogió aire sintiendo una extraña asfixia. La Sala estaba en total penumbra. Era la hora.

Se disponía a salir cuando, de pronto algo la agarró por la espalda. Iba a proferir un grito cuando una mano le tapó la boca y la arrastró hacia atrás tirándola contra la pared.

Aulló adolorida mientras sonaba en sus oídos una risilla maquiavélica.

- ¿A dónde vas tan tarde, Pansy? Las niñas buenas tendrían que dormir a estas horas.

La voz era un susurro diabólico con el aire caliente quemando todo su cuello. Quiso protestar pero la mano se lo impedía. Volvió a oír la risa en sus tímpanos y al fin como lentamente la mano se separaba de sus labios hinchados.

Exsaló aire y alzó las manos mientras sentía como la presencia volvía a hacerle daño cogiéndola por las muñecas y echándolas hacia atrás.

Oyó un tisqueo en su oído, una negación con sorna. Sintió el coraje en su garganta y las ataduras en su piel.

El besó sus labios en un roce venenoso. Su olor masculino de victoria y fuerza podían con la fragilidad que creía que en ella no existía.

- Suéltame, Zabinni.

Entre la oscuridad creyó ver una luz brillando en los ojos verdes del Slytherin.

- Hicimos un trato, Parkinson. Lo estás incumpliendo.

El cuerpo del cazador estaba tan pegado al de ella que podía sentir su respiración, el vibrar de sus cuerdas vocales y hasta la sangre en sus venas.

- Y tú te estás aprovechando.

- Cúlpame de ingenuidad.

Ella soltó un sonoro bufido.

- ¿Ingenuo tú? ¿Cuándo?

- Contigo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Él era violento y peligroso. Ella estaba atada a acatar la voluntad que había sellado con un pacto endemoniado.

- Déjame ir, sólo esta noche. Necesito verlos.

- No, Pansy. Prometiste no cegarte.

Él mordió el otro lado de su cuello, aquel que aún no estaba marcado pero que a la mañana siguiente, lo estaría.

- Por favor, Blaise...por favor....

- Me encanta oírte suplicarme....

La besó en los labios, absorbiendo con fuerza su frágil hermosura.

Soltó sus muñecas cogiéndola por la cintura.

Pansy no podía resistirse, era mucho más fuerte. No quería abrir los ojos ni despertar en esa realidad. Era preferible creer que todo eran pesadillas.

- No hay nadie en mi habitación. - rió Blaise.

Creía que una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro. No podía identificarla bien.

No supo cuándo empezó a dejarse llevar por él, cómo subió los escalones, cómo se encontró totalmente desnuda, avergonzada y llena de rabia, cuál era la zona que más le dolía y cuál era el sentimiento que llenaba su corazón lleno de cicatrices.

Él quemaba, su risa odiosa y su olor punzante. Ella simplemente era presa de un pacto injusto y de un amor no correspondido que la llevaba a cometer locuras.

Con los ojos cerrados solo cabía imaginar que no era él, que era el dueño de sus sueños románticos, su obsesión.

Creyó distinguir que lo que más le dolía era el pecho. Tampoco podría ducharse cuando estuvieran las demás en los vestuarios. No podía explicar sus moratones.

Sabía la zona que más le dolía y simplemente no sentía nada. Tan solo dolor cuando mientras su voz le llamaba a gemidos ahogados él la poseía con más violencia.

Mientras por sus labios resvalaba el nombre del pianista, la serpiente mordía inyectando el veneno en su sangre.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Llevaba observándola minutos y minutos, feliz por tenerla allí con él.

A pesar de los riesgos, había ido aquella noche, como las otras, arriesgándose a incluso una expulsión...

Y allí la tenía, junto a él.

Hermione le hablaba, porque él se lo había pedido. Le contaba todas las trivialidades del día y a pesar de no tener importancia, tan sólo por escuchar el melodioso tono de su voz, ver su sonrisa y sus ojos...aquello ya era hermoso.

En su cabeza, sin embargo, había pensamientos negros y verdades escondidas que tenía que decirle.

Pero la veía tan feliz, contenta a pesar de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a pesar de las discusiones con Ron y Parvati, de que podían descubrirles si seguían así...

Ya había penas y sufrimientos. Confesar lo que en Febrero iba a ocurrir, el destino que él tenía predispuesto antes de sólo era arruinar una bella noche y quizá el tiempo que les quedaba.

Hermione paró de repente y le miró con una dulce sonrisa.

- Mi amor, ¿por qué no me cuentas ahora tú?

Draco pestañeó saliendo de su ensimismación y un poco perdido abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- No sé. Quiero saberlo todo.

- Todo. - suspiró. - No hay mucho. Fue un día antipático, con la misma gente, las mismas clases. Volver a la rutina no me gusta.

Hermione le acarició el pelo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer el sábado que viene?

Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿El sábado que viene?

Recordó que el día diecisiete de Enero tenía el partido contra Gryffindor.

- El partido. - murmuró apesumbrado. - ¿Me irás a ver?

Hermione juntó los labios y miró al suelo.

- El...el sábado diecisiete, ¿juegas?

- Sí... - Draco ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Contra quién?

- Contra tu casa. - tragó saliva. - Slytherin - Gryffindor.

- Ya veo.

Hermione se puso de pie, dejando a Draco sentado en el sofá. Él la miró mientras avanzaba hacia el sillín del piano y se sentaba en él.

Sus manos delicadas tocaron algunas teclas sueltas produciendo sonidos diversos. Draco se levantó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- No sabes qué día es este sábado, ¿verdad?

Draco caviló y abrió la boca estupefacto.

- Este sábado es nuestro aniversario. Nuestro primer mes. - Hermione agachó la cabeza. - ¿Cómo se te ha podido olvidar...?

- Lo siento. Es que yo para las fechas...nunca he sido bueno y...

- Déjalo, Draco. Da igual.

Pero no le daba igual. Una sombra le surcaba el rostro. Estaba triste.

Draco se acercó y se sentó detrás de ella. Le cogió las manos y las besó.

Tocó entonces las primeras notas de una canción que tenía grabada en la mente desde el primer día que supo que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione estuvo en silencio, mirando como movía los dedos por las teclas con destreza y dulzura.

Oyó la voz del rubio en su oído, como una canción mágica, magia hecha para ella.

_" Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo,_

_que me golpea en tus recuerdos."_

Recordó ese día. Diecisiete. Su primer día juntos, sin mentiras.

Recordó lo maravilloso de pasar todo el día junto a ella, sin otra preocupación que tomar aire, besarla, recorrerla con los labios y los dedos, tocar el piano y cantarle.

_"Y me persigues en la sombra, tú, ¿de dónde sales tú?"_

Salió de las sombras como una presencia misteriosa. Ella. Salió del rincón que menos esperaba. De la casa enemiga. Amiga de sus enemigos.

Parecía tan imposible...pero se coló en las sombras y lo encontró.

_"¿De dónde sales y me atacas?"_

Salió como por arte de magia para atacar sus frágiles defensas y enamorarlo.

_"¿De dónde puede tu mirada, hipnotizarme, hipnotizarme..._

_y elevarme y elevarme?"_

Enamorarlo con esos ojos marrones tan profundos y bellos. Elevarlo al más bello universo jamás creado y tocar el cielo con las manos, sentirse el dueño de todo, solo porque ella le miraba.

Solo con mirarlo.

_"Contigo todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe_

_y haces eterno el momento de amarte"_

Eterno hasta que el Sol maldito salía y la Luna se escondía hasta la noche siguiente. Le fortalecía para vivir un día más con el disfraz de hombre de hielo, sin sentimientos y al anochecer, quitarse la máscara y ser, solamente...un pianista enamorado.

_" A cada instante, sí ,a cada hora..._

_Mi dulce amiga, estás tú..."_

A cada instante en su mente, siendo protagonista de sus más recónditos deseos y anhelos, a cada hora dibujada en su piel como un tatuaje escondido. Ella, amiga, amante, compañera, prisionera...ella....

_"Sentada aquí en mi alma,_

_en mis ojos y en mi puerta,_

_dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras."_

Sentada en su alma, en su corazón. La dueña de su propia vida. En sus ojos, para enseñarle a ver a las personas, en su puerta para guardarle del mal. Dirigiendo sus verdades, sus mentiras...ganando y perdiendo.

_" Sentada aquí en mis ojos,_

_vivo en cada parpadeo,_

_dirigiendome a quererte mucho más que mis deseos..."_

Porque ya nada era igual. No era lo mismo al mirar algo. Ella estaba sentada en su mirar. Ya no podía burlarse de las personas porque ella estaba allí. La amaba más de lo que podía desear, mucho más....Demasiado.

_" Y me conoces, más que nadie..._

_pero me haces vulnerable;"_

Era vulnerable a ella. Sabía todos sus secretos, sus sentimientos, sus deseos, sus metas...lo sabía todo.

Hermione sonrió al oírlo. Era vulnerable ella también. Sabía que nadie conocía a Draco Malfoy como lo conocía ella. Nadie más en el mundo, sólo ella. Se sentía privilegiada y muy feliz.

_"Con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul, ¿De dónde sales tú?"_

Y sonrió aguantando el llorar, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Se echó levemente hacia atrás notando como la fragancia de su pianista comenzaba a rodearla, como la propia música y el suave piano que sonaba a su lado.

_"¿De dónde llegas y me atrapas?_

_¿De dónde puede tu palabra, hipnotizarme, hipnotizarme..._

_y encantarme y enredarme?"_

Era consciente que desde la oscuridad de la noche había llegado como algo inesperado. Algo demasiado llamado.

Era consciente de que a su voz era un muñeco dócil y fácil de manejar. Una serpiente encantada por la melodía de una flauta.

_" Si querer es aprender....seguro que aprenderé,_

_a hacer eterno el momento de amarte"_

Aprendía a cada segundo, cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella era una nueva lección de moral, forma de ser y sobre todo, amor.

Amarla era eternidad, amarla era prohibición y anhelo.

_"A cada instante, sí ,a cada hora._

_Mi dulce amiga, estás tú..."_

Hermione le acarició los brazos, el vello lo tenía de punta, como el resto de la piel, erizada por la voz del pianista.

_"Sentada aquí en mi alma,_

_en mis ojos y en mi puerta,_

_dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras."_

Y es que el mundo iba demasiado deprisa.

_"Sentada aquí en mis ojos,_

_vivo en cada parpadeo,_

_dirigiendome a quererte mucho más que mis deseos..."_

Y cada vez enloquecía más...

_" Sentada aquí en mi alma,_

_en mis ojos y en mi puerta,_

_dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras."_

Porque el tiempo era oro derramado en un mar profundo que se agotaba fácilmente y era imposible recuperar.

_" Sentada aquí en mis ojos,_

_vivo en cada parpadeo,_

_dirigiendome a quererte mucho más que mis deseos..."_

¿Por qué era tan difícil amarla?

_" Mucho más que mis deseos"_

¿Por qué no podía gritarlo?

Era Draco Malfoy, y no podía olvidarlo.

_"Obligándome, seduciéndome,_

_dirigiéndome, indicándome."_

No estaba solo, nunca lo estaría porque ella estaba allí. Y sabía que nunca lo abandonaría.

Se besaron dulcemente.

Nada los separaría...

_"Dirigiéndome a quererte...mucho más que mis deseos. "_

Ni el destino.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La noche anterior, Parvati se había quedado dormida. Se levantó molesta por su error y se dispuso que la esa noche no se le escaparía.

Pansy fue nuevamente con el labio hinchado y el cuello como el resto del cuerpo, tapado. Igualmente estaba pálida y demacrada.

Y, Blaise Zabinni seguía feliz y dichoso de su suerte.

La conspiración que se cernía sobre ellos, Draco y Hermione la ignoraban. Esa mañana no se vieron por mutuo acuerdo ya que esperarían a la noche para no levantar sospechas.

Por la tarde, Draco Malfoy se dispuso a entrenar con el Equipo de Quiddich de Slytherin, para el partido del Sábado contra la casa de los leones.

Rick Davids parloteaba alegremente sobre el club de admiradoras que le animarían en el trascurso del partido.

Ante su emoción, Leiber y Murray reían. Crabble y Goyle a su lado les acompañaban en un corro de risas estúpidos.

El único que se mantenía al margen era el rubio que mirando al cielo con sus ojos grises enmarañados en las nubes blancas que sobrevolaban el atardecer, recordaba que quedaban pocas horas para que él y Hermione se encontraran en la habitación del piano.

Nadie se había percatado que todavía faltaba el miembro más importante, el capitán, Blaise Zabinni.

Nuevamente, Rick reveló un dato importante. La noche después del partido tendría una cita con cinco chicas de septimo que le aguardarían en la habitación.

- Así que ya podéis volar. - dijo alzando un dedo.

- Vamos, Rick...déjanos algo. - dijo con sorna Leiber, dándole un codazo a Murray.

De pronto entre las risas apareció la presencia alta del cazador moreno de ojos verdes. Fumaba un pitillo delgado, casi a punto de terminar y en la mano mantenía la escoba firmemente apoyada.

- ¡Al fin llegas, Zabinni! - dijo Murray.

- A buenas horas... - protestó Rick fingiendo que le molestaba.

- Chicos, sois unos impacientes.

Zabinni tiró la colilla y la aplastó con el pie y mientras soplaba la humareda tóxica del cigarro, dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

- ¿A qué viene tanta alegría, Zabinni? - preguntó Leiber pasando sus ojos aguamarina por la cara del cazador.

- Greg...todo va sobre ruedas. - rió. - Digamos que tengo, éxito.

Los dos golpeadores se miraron.

Entonces Blaise divisó a Malfoy, un poco más alejado. Sonriendo lo llamó. Draco pareció sobresaltado y mirándolo con la frialdad en la mirada, avanzó con la cabeza alta.

- ¿Tú, éxito? - rió Rick.

- Y yo soy Dumbledore. - se carcajeó Murray.

Zabinni abrió los ojos con demasía.

- ¡Por todos los mortífagos...no!

- ¿Lo escuchas, Malfoy? - dijo Leiber dándole un codazo suave. - Dice que tiene éxito.

- ¿Con qué...?Si puede saberse. - preguntó Murray.

- Las tres cosas más importantes. Dinero, Quiddich y mujeres.

- En lo último no me gana nadie. - rió Rick. - Ni siquiera Malfoy.

- Malfoy, defiéndete. - dijo Leiber señalándole.

Con la mirada perdida, Malfoy suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no dejáis de decir gilipolleces y empezamos de una puta vez a entrenar? - dijo asqueado.

- Parece que a ti lo último no te va tan bien...Draco.

Malfoy clavó sus ojos en Zabinni y, acto seguido, cogió su escoba y sobrevoló la zona.

Todos rieron a excepción de Leiber que imitó al rubio y gritando "Manos a la obra" tiró las pelotas al aire.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Su vida era un auténtico fracaso. Él era un fracasado. Se odiaba.

Había nacido en el seno de una familia numerosa donde valoraba las exigencias de su cartera muy por encima de las de su corazón. Lleno de amor y de carencias económicas, había aprendido que nunca tendría que una túnica nueva si no ahorraba para ella, que la ropa antes que por él habría pasado por sus hermanos, las mascotas, los libros...

Siempre había soñado con tener algo única y exclusivamente para él. Algo limpio e intacto.

Y había creído que ese algo tendría nombre de mujer y ojos marrones.

Ahora el mundo que él mismo había construido sobre nubes como base, se derrumbaba estrepitosamente cayendo en sus hombros.

Había sabido guardar su envidia por ser el segundo en todo. Había sabido afrontar ser un don nadie, siempre tapado por su mejor amigo, el gran Harry Potter. Había sido y era una sombra oculta en un rincón.

Pobre Ron Weasley.

Su corazón parecía vacío después de que le hubiesen arrebatado el más bello de los pensamientos. Sus ojos no podían olvidar la imagen grabada a fuego en el interior de sus pupilas.

Entre sombras de una fantasía demasiado real.

Había llorado con lágrimas de rabia, dolor y tristeza. Su dolor se había convertido en algo que seguía vivo, despierto y atento a agudizar en los segundos más punzantes.

Aquel día, simplemente hacia desganadamente sus tareas, sin la compañía de una ausente Hermione que para volver a los principios, trabajaba encerrada en la biblioteca. Harry y su hermana habían desaparecido, al igual que "la parejita feliz" formada por Seamus y Lavender.

Y Parvati...no le hablaba. Cada vez que sus ojos tropezaban solo veía a una mujer con la mirada endurecida y lleno de destellos extraños.

Se sentía tan culpable por ella...se sentía miserable al considerar lo fuerte que había sido y lo estúpidamente que se había comportado.

La imagen de sí mismo bajaba y bajaba cada vez más.

_"A veces preferiría, simplemente, no existir."_

**oooooooooooo**

_Volvió a penetrar en la noche, sigilosamente, con mucho cuidado. Como una intrusa que teme que los ojos cerrados se abran. Que el guardián despierte de su letargo._

_Ni se podía imaginar Hermione Granger que en la noche unos ojos negros la seguían con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro_.

**oooooooooo**

Pansy Parkinson salió de la sala común rápidamente.

Blaise había llegado exausto del entrenamiento y había caído en la cama como un ángelito, durmiendo casi al instante.

Sabía que se veían por las noches. Sabía que actuaban, que su comportamiento era sólo un teatro para guardar las apariencias. Pero habían cometido algunos errores que ni el Slytherin ni ella misma había dejado de notar.

Por ello, temblando debajo de la túnica ajustada, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón latiente, caminaba por los pasillos en penumbra notando como se acercaba cada vez más a un pasillo donde perdía el rumbo.

Draco Malfoy era muy listo. Demasiado. También lo era ella.

Esperó pacientemente mirando a ninguna parte.

¿Y qué haría? No sabía qué hacer. En ese instante no sentía nada. La esperaba. ¿Dónde se había metido?

¿Y si aquel no era el pasillo? No podía ser. Tenía que ser aquel. De todas maneras, todas las salidas estaban por ese sendero, tarde o temprano ella tendría que pasar y así le indicaría el camino a su escondrijo.

Al fin oyó a los lejos unos pasos. Cogió aire y apretó fuertemente la varita en su mano. Sentía su propio sudor. Su respiración.

Los pasos parecían neuróticos y agitados.

La figura estaba a metros de distancia.

Pansy cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer aquello? ¿Por qué tenía que querer tanto a ese maldito Slytherin?

Su mirada estaba inyectada en rojo sangre.

Ella estaba a un metro como mucho. Debía actuar.

Contó mentalmente...

_1...._

_2....._

_3._

- ¡Lumus!

Salió de detrás de la columna y el chorro de luz alumbró a la mujer que tenía justo delante.

Se le cayó el mundo encima.

Abrió la boca, estupefacta.

El escudo de Gryffindor brillaba en el pecho de la chica que asombrada no sabía qué hacer o qué decir al verse descubierta.

Pansy sintió como el labio inferior le temblaba y la cara se le descomponía:

- ¿¡Tú!?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wola a todas!

Perdonen el retraso, hice el capítulo así a propósito, espero que no me gritéis demasiado, jaja.

- Magnífica y preciosa canción de Chayanne (Lira repite :P) "Sentada aquí en mi alma". Adoro esa canción, es hermosa. Simplemente.

- Capítulo dieciocho y cúmulo de la acción, en el siguiente capítulo se van a descubrir bastantes, bastantes, cosas. Aunque, claro está, no todo.

- Siento que el capítulo sea bastante corto pero es que estoy muy agobiada con tantos deberes y me resisto a hacer lo que tengo que hacer :'(

Qué más decir, espero sus reviews, comentarios, -- críticas, felicitaciones, dudas, sugerencias, peticiones, e-mails (logarbo) o lo que sea!

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, cada vez me maravillo más de lo feliz que soy cuando leo algo tan bonito como son vuestras palabras, los sentimientos que os transpito con mis historias.

Una amiga mía me pide fervientemente que por favor ponga cuando lo sabrán todos...jajaja, no esperarás que te conteste, ¿verdad? Pero como me encanta sembrar la duda, pondré una pequeña pista.

Entre el partido de quiddich Slytherin - Gryffindor y el resto de la historia se marcará un antes y un después.

Dejo algunas preguntillas para que, cómo no, os carcomáis la cabecita y saquéis conclusiones:

_¿Desvelará Pansy Parkinson toda la verdad?_

_¿Qué venganza encontrará Parvati Patil?_

_¿Podrán continuar Draco y Hermione juntos?_

_¿Actuará Blaise Zabinni?_

_¿Ron se quedará de brazos cruzados?_

Muchas me habéis hablado sobre Parvati y su actitud. Así que os dejo una frase que creo que describe prefectamente sus sentimientos:

_"El corazón de un hombre necesita creer algo, y cree mentiras cuando no encuentra verdades que creer" - Mariano J. de Larra_

Ya saben que las llevo a todas en mi corazón y que forman en mi vida un pilar básico. Os agradezco todo vuestro apoyo porque nuevamente repito que "El pianista", ni "Prisionera de un sangre limpia" serían nada sin vosotras.

Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Sed felices y vivid la vida que es muy corta.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo diecinueve!

Gracias, gracias, mil gracias!

Os quiero!

_Lira Garbo_

ooooo

**Y si el miedo**

**El canto del loco**

oooo

_Tienes miedo_

_miedo a caminar_

_siendo tú, no siendo nada más_

_tanto miedo_

_no te ayudar_

_con tu fuerza puedes escapar._

_Y si el miedo me gana este pulso_

_y si el miedo me invita a mí sólo a jugar_

_y si el miedo me pide mi cuerpo_

_doy la espalda y le dio no quiero jugar._

_Y si el miedo me borra del cuento_

_y si el miedo, y si el miedo me deja en la oscuridad_

_y si el miedo me quiere en su fuego_

_doy la espalda y le digo no quiero jugar_


	19. Cómplices

**El pianista**

**

* * *

**

**¡Anuncio importante!**

Antes de contestar los reviews y abrir el capítulo diecinueve quería daros una importante noticia.

¡Van a traducir "El pianista" a ruso! La persona encargada se llama Mirabella y me ha pedido por favor si puede traducir la historia para su página. La dirección es esta -- -- con tres W ;) jeje, evidente :P Todavía creo que está preparándola pero al inauguración estará ya mismo.

Espero que podáis y pueda yo misma ver un capítulo del pianista en ruso jejeje, ¡os tendré al tanto!

¡Juntos vamos a más!

Nuevamente gracias sin vuestro apoyo ahora "El pianista" no sería lo que es. ¡Gracias a todas!

**Contestación a reviews**

**Rasaaabe:** Wola mi niña! Jajaja, bueno te has superado, me encantó tu review! Weno pues Draco no es tan perfecto como pensábamos, bueno, nadie es pefecto. Además muchos me culpan de que hago un Draco muy tonto, muy romántico y sentimental y pierde esencia de "maldad" Me pican. Hermione se está metiendo en dos problemas graves, Parvati Patil y Pansy Parkinson. Sobre Blaise Zabinni, yo lo comprendo, envidia a Malfoy y quiere ser el líder en todo por eso, destruirlo y quitarle lo que quiere es un reto y una ambición peligrosa. Jajajaja, pobre Ron, mi misión en "El pianista" es que termines queriendo a Ron!!Es un reto!Jajaja, espero conseguirlo! ;) Yo entiendo a Ron porque, básicamente a mí también me ha pasado, yo también he sufrido mucho por un amor no correspondido y he hecho muchas tonterías por él. Por eso me da mucha pena y me gustaría que todos lo comprendieran. Y no te creas que Ron es tan tonto que sabe más de lo que dice :P Supuestamente, Parvati duerme en el lado donde durmió la noche que ella y Ron estuvieron juntos. Es como algo que ella tiene en la mente, la noche que pasó con Ron y él durmió en una parte (lógico) y ella en otra. (O no esperarás que duerman en la misma :S) Jejeje Weno pues Seamus y Lavender son muy poco cohibidos. Ala, ahí en medio del pasillo! xD Y Harry y Ginny no son tan tontos como algunos creen, jijii. Pues sí, el partido va a ser difícil porque date cuenta que ambos protagonistas están entre la espada y la pared, entre su casa y su amor. ¿Qué eligirías? Yo soy Hermione y...no puedo decidir. La relación de Draco y Hermione es de todo menos frágil, están preparados para aguantar cosas duras porque su amor es fuerte, no es un simple capricho, no arriesgarían tanto por un capricho. Por ello no van a dejar su amor por nada. Weno cariño, mil gracias por tu review. Anímate por favor, con los estudios me refiero, yo sé que vas a superarlo con tu esfuerzo y tus ganas!Así que dale duro al estudio que luego da frutos!Muchos besos y suerte en todo!

**Rida:** Wola wapisima!! Me alegro de que te guste!Jeje, la verdad ser una alegría para ti es gratificante! Yo ya no siento ada más por el grupo Ron, Parvati, Pansy y Blaise que pura lástima y tristeza...Aunque eso del amor no correspondido es demasiado duro :( sí..¡Leíste mi "No es historia de amor"!¡Qué lindo!:D Es mi historia preferida porque fue muy importante para mí, la primera....siempre marca. Mil besotes!!

**Dark Raxiel:** Wola mi loki!¿Cómo anda mi loka preferida?Weno cada vez que te veo por aquí tienes que irte a dormir...mmm...sospecho cosas raras. Weno pos de todas maneras mil gracias porque no te veo faltar ni una vez en ningún capítulo y me alegro de verte!Creo que Blaise es bastante sadomasoquista y le gusta ver sufrir a la gente, nada más. La divierte ese juego con Pansy. Es así de malo. Weno preciosa, cuídate mucho y sé feliz!Besazos!

**Jaz..:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Bueno la verdad que el apoyo de todas vosotros es lo que me da fuerza para continuar porque es increíble, cuando veo la cifra me emociono!Muchos besotes y gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**Jenny Anderson:**Wola linda!Muchas gracias!Weno ahora se desvelarán tus dudas!;)La verdad que yo también siento mucha pena por....casi todos. "El amor, es luz y oscuridad, puede dar vida y quitarla." Qué bonita frase!Preciosa mil besos!

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola preciosa!!Pues sí, recordé que en tus fics había visto publicidad, jejeje, de ese fic y los de Taeko, pero es que a mí Ginny/Draco...NO. Jeje Gracias por colgar el capi de "El secreto de los Malfoy", supongo que me verías por los reviews...(Dayana me cae como una patada...:P)Sobre "El pianista". : ¿Qué Blaise quiere violar a Hermione?¿Dónde y cuándo?: ¿Qué quiere hacer un trío con ella y Pansy? xD xD Buena cosa inventas!jajaja, no sé...eso no creo que le importara!Las dos condiciones de Rick Davids (creía que tenías más imaginación, querida ingenua :P) Son los dos atributos femeninos por excelencia (en fisico) ¿Lo pillas? Bueno ahora descubrirás lo que descubrió nuestra querida Pansy! Besotes wapetona!

**Amyingrid:** Wola wapa!Ahora mismo acabo de estar leyendo "Preludio de amor", jeje. Weno pues Draco No es perfecto (gran "ooo" de fondo xD) y tmb se olvida cosas, como por ejemplo su aniversario. Aunque claro, es normal, el pobre tiene mil cosas en la cabeza!Mil besazos!!

**Padme Gilraen:**Hola wapa!!Jajaja, bueno, ese momento que el sueño de Draco se haga realidad, llegará, tranquila Aunque...hacerlo encima del piano..un poco incómodo, no? xD Por mucho "Pretty woman" que nos den a ver :P Muchos besotes linda!Sé feliz!

**Ayda merodeadora:** Wola mi niña! Gracias por preocuparte!(K)Ya toy bien!Oye que te intenté agregar y mi messenger (que anda cuando quiere) me dijo que nada de nada, ¿me puedes agregar tú?Mira mi dirección es la normal de hotmail con logarbo, ¿ok?Está en mi perfil si tienes problemas. ;) Weno sobre Pansy, Blaise, Draco y Hermione....todo es un enredo! ¿Y no te decides por la casa que apoyarás en el partido..?Mm....ya puedes decidir, eh!:PBesotes linda!Sé feliz!

**Earathien**:Hola wapixima!Cariño, lo siento, no quería que te sintieras mal!Sólo es que las cosas están llendo por ese camino...Bueno, Pansy me da mucha lástima, como Parvati, están cegadas. Weno qué honor!Le pasaste mis historias a una amiga y todo :# Gracias por las molestias Todo en esta vida es practicar y también, quiera que no, valer para ello. Yo soy una absoluto desastre dibujando xD Sobre lo de publicar historias orginales, ¿por qué no en alguna comunidad de escritores en hotmail?Es que no conozco ninguna...pero en ffnet...mm...creo que no hay sitio :( puedes meterla en alguna categoría y al dar la dirección darla de todos modos Weno preciosa mil besos!

**Afrodita:** Hola wapetona!Parvati embarazada...¿estás segura? Yo no digo nada. Po zi tía nos pasa a casi todas, estos Slys nos tiene medio zumbadas entre tanto masoquismo y tanta maldad...eso de pasearse en bolas por la habitación y marearnos a todas!Jajaja. Bueno no es fácil la situación de Draco y Hermione, a pesar de que luchen contra todo, las cosas son bastantes complicadas. Besos!!

**Blakis girl:**Wola linda! Jajaja, no, no me mates que sino no podré actualizar :P Ah...yo no digo nada, no sé con qué Gryffindor se encontrará...lo leerás en breves instantes!La verdad es que el secreto lo sospecha demasiada gente y tarde o temprano, como todo, se tiene que descubrir. Weno si quieres mándame al correo más letras de Lucybell o ponlas aquí mismo.;)Muchos besos y te espero!

**Leonysse Weasley:** Wola wapa!Pues se supone que Zabinni la chantajea por algo...no?Se supone que ese chantaje es decirle el nombre de la chica que está con Draco a escondidas entonces, la conclusión es que sí lo sabe. Espero no decepcionarte!Besotes!!

**Arien:** Wola mi niña!!¡Qué bien que te gustó el capi!Yo estaba bastante insegura porque no me terminaba de gustar pero por falta de tiempo pues me decidí. Jejeje, pues la verdad Ron sabe más de lo que dice :P Todos lo creen tonto pero en verdad no tiene ni un sólo pelo!La verdad que cuando estamos enamorados vemos las cosas distintas, como otra realidad creada sólo para nosotros. Eso puede pasarle a Ron con Herm...No despegues el ojo de Pansy y Blaise!!La verdad que ya dije que Blaise da mucho morbo y también acción porque es un caso muy parecido a Draco, Slytherin, ambicioso, malévolo...jajaja, nos están pervirtiendo!Bueno, en mitad de la noche Pansy pudo haber encontrado hasta a Ginny!Pero nos saquemos conclusiones precipitadas, ya nos sacará de dudas la misma Parkinson. Interesante duelo de quiddich, ¿con qué equipo vas? Muchos besos precioosa!Sé feliz!

**Larapotter16:** Wola Lara!¿Qué tal? Bueno me alegro de que mantengas la intriga y las ganas de seguir leyendo el fic, es una alegría muy grande para mí. ¡Qué bien que te guste Chayanne!La verdad es que a mí me encanta, tiene una voz tan dulce y unas letras tan hermosas...:) "Y tú te vas" tmb me gusta mucho...pero es que hay tantas!Son todas bellísimas!Sobre el capi: "A veces preferiría, simplemente, no existir." La verdad que es muy triste la frase y me dolió ponerla porque Ron es de mis preferidos. Me siento mal por hacerle sufrir. Tienes toda la razón en lo que dices, Ron idealiza demasiado a Hermione, quizá su sentimiento no sea tan grande ni tan fuerte y sólo lo mantenga por una ilusión, un sueño casi imposible. Parvati embarazada. Ya se desvelará el misterio más adelante. ;) Pansy no deja claro quien es la mujer con que se encuentra, puede ser cualquiera aunque, eso sí, es una Gryffindor. Zabinni me da muchísimo morbo (todo hay que decirlo) es también uno de mis preferidos y eso que nada más sale una vez en el libro original xD Weno te explico las caras, XD ó xD es una cara riéndose mucho si la ves doblada la X parecen los ojos cerrados y la D es la boca abierta; después :P es una carita sacando la lengua! Perdóname por usarlas tan frecuentamente, es la adicción del messenger. Ah y este que acabo de poner es una carita feliz, como dos ojitos como los del manga, entrecerrados con gracia. Espero haber saciado tu duda y si aún no entiendes, no dudes en preguntarme. Muchos besos!!Te espero!!

**Annie Ryddle**:Wola linda!Gracias! Jaja, bueno yo no soy mala, eh :P Lo que pasa es que me gusta dejar intriga en la historia para que no perdáis las ganas ni os aburra ¿No te gustaba Draco? A mí siempre me ha encantado...es todo lo que me gustaría en un hombre....(suspiro...)que pena que no exista. Y sobre Pansy y Parvati, me da mucha lástima su actitud porque no se dan cuenta de que las que pierden son las dos. Bueno sobre tu pregunta, yo estoy estudiando 3º de Eso, no sé qué grado será allí en México...sólo sé que llevo pues unos nueve años estudiando, jaja, que hartera! Para ir a la universidad me quedan tres cursos. :) Y quiero estudiar periodismo aunque mi vocación y mi sueño es ganarme la vida escribiendo. Me despido preciosa, gracias por tu apoyo!Besos!

**Andrea Malfoy2:**Wola ma petit amie! Je suis trés bien!Jajaja, qué francesa ando. Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca!Además ya me entristecía pensar no verte por el capi!Contestando al review. La última que puse es de mis lokos, "El canto del loco" es un grupo español de pop-rock Me encantan!Sobre la de Chayanne, uff...me mata esa canción y todas las de él...es tan lindo!La de "Cuando nadie me ve" tmb quiero ponerla pero hay que buscarle un huequito, toy en ella. Hay que luchar mucho para poder estar en "El pianista", jaja. Weno sobre Blaise Zabinni...ya lo dije muchas veces y es cierto..¡somos unas morbosas!Buah, nos encantan que sean malos con nosotras...si es que somos masocas!Pero por Dios que cuerpo, que hombre...(respira, Lira, respira) Ahora, eso sí, es un cerdo chantajeando a Pansy para acostarse con ella. Pues la verdad que Ron se siente un poco solo por todo lo que le está pasando, aunque él tmb tiene culpa, eh!Weno y sobre el final que dentro de poquito te será desvelado (ahora mismito, casi)puede ser o no puede ser. ¿Quién será esa Gryffindor??Jiji, besotes mi niña!

**Traviesa1500:** Wola wapetona!Gracias!Me alegro de que te gustaran los capítulos!La verdad me encanta que os quedéis maldiciendo que se acabe la historia en un punto que os deja intrigadas, jejeje. Soy mala, pero sólo un poquito :P Es por vuestro bien!Y bueno, siempre se puede poner más tristeza...:P Como más alegría!;) Mil besos!!

**PiaGranger:**Wola preciosa!Gracias!Bueno lo que has dicho no es cierto. Dices que parece que están tramando cosas contra Hermione porque la han descubierto y a Draco no, ¿estás segura?Jeje, qué me sonrojas!Bueno yo creo que como personas que "son", los personajes tienen personalidad propia (algunos más y otros menos) pero se deja claramente ver cuál es su actitud durante la historia y de qué van "Prisionera de un sangre limpia" es totalmente distinta a "El pianista" por eso normalmente los que leéis este fic no leéis el otro pero siempre hay excepciones!¡El canto del loco!Te lo recomiendo, si puedes bájatelo de algún buscador o lo que sea porque aquí en España tienen mucho éxito y cantan muy bien con unas letras muy bonitas! ;) Y Chayanne es el rey de la balada (L) Yo me enfado con J.K. Rowling porque parece que en el libro fueran o todos buenos o todos malos y por eso yo creo un Draco Malfoy humano, que tiene sentimientos y personalidad, no un estúpido como ella lo pinta en los libros. Me gustó mucho lo que dijiste, me alegro de que el fic te haga pensar, esa es una función que tiene. No es algo que leas y te quedes igual que al principio, yo no quiero eso, quiero algo más profundo porque sino...escribir no te ratifica. ¡Ya te agregué al messenger!Espero que coincidamos pronto y podamos seguir conociéndonos. Sino nos vemos por aquí de todas maneras, jeje! ;) Seguimos en contacto!Espero que te siga gustando!Mil besazos y gracias de nuevo!

**SumeR :** Wola wapisima!Una pregunta antes de nada, ¿tu ves O.C? ¿Te llamas "Summer" por la chica de la serie?Una curiosidad mía! Weno contesto tu review. Gracias linda! Hay intriga, todo está bastante revuelto, parece que lo sabe mucha gente ya y no tardará en explotar la bomba. Zabinni y Parkinson, jaja, pues la verdad que a mí me da mucha pena Pansy porque ella no es mala del todo, sólo está obsesionada con Draco, lo mismo que le pasa a Parvati con Ron, es triste pero eso pasa en la propia vida real. Jajaja ,weno yo no he negado que Parvati esté embarazada, como tampoco lo he afirmado. Quedará en duda. Sobre la regularidad con que publico, en este fic me es un poco más fácil porque, yo que sé, se escribe solo! (No tanto pero casi :P) Pero luego mi otro fic "Prisionera de un sangre limpia" habla con los que lo siguen y verás como me crucifican :P De todas formas yo intento escribir siempre un poquito, lo que me puedo escapar de tantos deberes en el instituto!Weno gracias otra vez por seguirme y tu apoyo!Mil besos!Que te vaya bonito!!

**Tyson violador:** Wola!Muchas gracias! Es un verdadero honor y la verdad me sonrojan tus lindas palabras. "No es historia de amor" marcó un ante y un después en mi forma de escribir y en mí misma. Fue preciosa y yo también lloré, jeje. Weno ahora sobre "El pianista", quería hacer algo nuevo y, salió esto. Un fic-musical Creo que en toda buena historia debe de haber un poco de tragedia, ¿no? :P Y eso es lo que pasa!Parvati encontrar paz, lo veo difícil, tiene el alma corrompida. Sobre el messenger, yo te agregué, creo :S Mi mail es logarbo ;) Espero que charlemos por el msn!Besotes!Nos vemos por aquí!

**Kmila:** Wola wapa!Me alegro de que te guste mi historia!La verdad que yo tmb adoro el romanticismo y me considero una persona muy muy romántica y soñadora. Por eso quizá salió este fic y esta trama de amor. Muchos besos!Espero que te siga gustando!

**Karon:** ¡Hola mi niña!Me alegro mucho de verte aquí! ¡¡Es un honor ser de tus escritoras favoritas!La verdad me honra! Luego sobre tus respuestas, no te fies, todo no es como parece. Espero que te guste el capi y disfrutes con las maldades y bellezas de los personajes!Mil besos!Cuídate!Que te vaya bonito!

**PhoebeHermione:** Wola preciosa!De nada!Estoy atenta a que me invites a leer otra historia tuya :) Bueno, ahora mismo saldremos de dudas sobre la persona que vio Pansy. Zabinni no sé lo que sabe (sí, lo sé pero no puedo decirlo) ahora, Pansy demostrará en este capítulo todo lo que sabe...Gracias por tu apoyo!Mil besos y que te vaya lindo!

**Sweet-ally:** Wola mi niña!Qué de tiempo!Me alegro de que tengas internet y pueda verte por aquí! Jejeje, Herm se llevó un sustito con eso de que Ron sabía lo de su amor secreto...Y entre Blaise y Pansy malas redes pueden tejerse. Jajaja, me hizo gracia eso de que sólo tienes dos palabras para mi fic "pobrecito" y "horrible", jijij ;) :P Sobre la frase, jiji, muy bueno! "Ela, amiga, amante, compañera, prisionera...ella", por supuesto que tiene doble sentido! Mil besos mi niña!Cuídate y que te vaya bonito!

* * *

**19.** _Cómplices_

Estaba totalmente paralizada mientras miraba a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Sentía el galope doloroso de su corazón, como latido tras latido se descomponía. El sudor caía por sendos lados de su frente. La boca reseca con la garganta sin poder exhalar sonido, palabra o aire mismo.

El nudo de emociones y sentimientos se hacía intenso y muy doloroso.

La luz alumbraba sin dobles caras a la Gryffindor.

Pansy, simplemente, se sentía perdida en el universo de la noche.

Por la mente le pasó galopando el momento en que conoció por primera vez a Draco Malfoy en una reunión de sus padres. Los Señores Parkinson y los Señores Malfoy, grandes amigos, grandes motífagos, almorzaron juntos en un lujuso restaurante.

Cuando su mirada azul se clavó en las pupilas de hielo del rubio platinado, creyó morir al instante.

Quizá era demasiado niña para calificar su sentimiento como amor y más bien fue un salto de su pequeño corazón que minuto a minuto persiguió la imagen de Draco Malfoy en su cerebro persignándola como el hombre de sus sueños.

Él era frío, silencioso y atractivo. Era un niño cuando se conocieron pero en la mirada triste llevaba enlazado el destino.

Durante la comida apenas pudo probar bocado. Su madre la regañaba con insistentes miradas que ella no era capaz de acatar a pesar de la severidad de sus padres.

Sólo daba vueltas y vueltas a un alimento vacío pues había perdido el hambre y el resto de los sentidos.

Delante, Draco ignoraba su presencia, mucho más lejos de lo que ella podía imaginar. No sólo la distancia física que los separaba en la mesa sino la interior que los separaría toda la vida.

Desde ese momento lo deseó, soñó y adoró con todas las fuerzas de su alma. El recuerdo del niño sobreviviría para realzarse con la del adolescente casi adulto en que poco a poco se convertía.

Al principio de su estancia en Hogwarts se dedicó a mirarlo a escondidas, de reojo, sin delatarse con palabras o acercamientos, a una distancia prudencial. Ya en su segundo año no pudo olvidar los caminos que su corazón iba trazando y se dedicó a vanagloriarlo con cada acto. Quiddich, clases y pura vida en la Sala Común junto al resto de compañeros.

En los tres años siguientes todos supieron el secreto a voces de que Pansy Parkinson estaba eternamente enamorada del buscador de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Él siempre la ignoró, tratándola como al resto, como una vulgar chica más del montón que besaba sus pasos. Pero la rubia nunca se quedó de brazos cruzados y amenazaba a sus conquistas de una noche con el rigor de sus advertencias y su fina varita.

Creía que así saltaría el hoyo que los separaba, sin detenerse un instante a pensar que no era sino algo más grande y profundo, un enorme abismo sin fin.

No importaba que él la humillara, ni que no le prestara atención, ni que bromeara sobre ella duramente...¿qué importaba? Sólo ser su pensamiento un microsegundo, bastaba.

Había sido el objeto de los hombres para prepararse para ser la mejor amante, había fingido amor hacia otro sólo para saber que su amor hacia él era el más grande, se había humillado ante una serpiente sólo para saber un doloroso secreto que la estaba matando.

Y ahora, frente a la asesina de todo su mundo, temblaba sin voz.

Se daba cuenta de demasiadas cosas....

- Parkinson, ¿qué haces aquí?

Pestañeó sintiendo sus párpados fríos y la cuenca de los ojos, húmeda. Vio la oscuridad tridimensional sintiendo un mareo.

Se aclaró la voz intentando parecer segura pero era demasiada la inseguridad que acechaba.

- Soy yo la que debería preguntar eso...Patil.

Parvati rodó sus ojos negros por el techo apuntado y se mordió un labio.

- Paseo.

- ¿Muy noche para pasear, no crees?

- No tiene por qué. Me relaja tener espacio en los pasillos. - sonrió pícaramente. - Además, sólo se escuchaba el silencio.

- ¿No hay otro motivo?

Parvati negó con la cabeza mientras se miraba aburridamente las uñas.

- ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber?

- Dímelo tú.

¿Por qué fingía? ¿Por qué no iba directamente a acatar el problema, matándolo de un golpe? No era capaz. Había luchado por estar allí y no era capaz.

- No tengo nada que decirte.

Pensó en Draco. No. Era imposible.

- ¿Te ves con él, verdad?

- quién?

- ¡No finjas! ¡Te ves con él! ¿Dónde?

- Parkinson, deliras.

- Patil...

- Yo no me veo con nadie. No espero a nadie. Sólo salí a pasear. Como haces tú. Debes comprenderme.

Pansy giró la mirada hacia un callejón oscuro.

- Sí. Ambas estamos aquí por la misma razón.

No sabía cuánta razón llevaba aquella afirmación.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y la luz brilló en su mano. Dejó a Parvati sumida en penumbra y se dispuso a alejarse hasta su sala común cuando la Gryffindor la llamó.

Volteó medio cuerpo para encontrarse los ojos de Parvati dentro de los suyos.

- Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Se mantuvieron la mirada un tiempo sin decir nada. Pansy agachó la cabeza y habló con desdén:

- No sé de qué me hablas.

Caminó envuelta en las sombras, sintiendo el peso de su conciencia y de sus pensamientos.

Se alejaba y bordeaba el lateral cuando oyó como un suspiro pronunciar a la Gryffindor dos palabras encadenadas: "Hermione Granger".

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Con un dedo recorría sus labios mientras ella sonreía por el contacto tibio de su piel. Los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy penetraban en sus defensas, rompiendo las barreras invisibles que los separaban.

Hablaban con la mirada sintiéndose plenos en cada destello, en un abrazo continúo que no podía unirlos más.

Sumidos en una paz suave y hermosa, ignoraban la presencia de alguien en los pasillos. Ignoraban que Pansy Parkinson y Parvati Patil estaban a unas cuantas decenas de metros de ellos.

Sin embargo, aún, no tenían nada que temer. A pesar de haber cometido muchos errores, la sala del piano era su más segura morada. Los cuatro ignoraban dónde se situaba. Todos lo intuían pero ninguno podía saberlo.

Encerrados en la habitación, acostados en el sofá abierto como un cómodo colchón de plumas, se acariciaban con dulzura, sin hablar pues no querían irrumpir el momento con bochornosas expresiones que no podían acercarse lo más mínimo a sus sentimientos.

Besó el final de su pequeña barbilla y ella subió lentamente la cabeza mientras él besaba todos los rincones de su cuello. Su olor propio parecía inundar todos sus sentidos mientras exploraba su piel dorada. Era como pasear entre algodones y derrumbarte en mares burbujeantes.

Hermione abría y cerraba los ojos mecida por las caricias del pianista que delicadamente rozaba su cuerpo con suma tersura y tranquilidad, sin prisas, sin pausas, sin durezas ni exigencias.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras él torneaba sus caderas y su cintura besándola en la parte izquierda.

Se sentía totalmente eclipsada entre las atenciones cariñosas y apasionadas que él le dedicaba. Se sentía bien con su contacto y su ternura. Era, simplemente, feliz.

Se abandonaba en él mientras sentía como su sol radiante dormía a espaldas de la brillante y tentadora luna. Como su vida era trasbasada al segundo plano cuando entraba en aquel cuarto y cambiaba el rompecabezas.

Él sopló en torno a sus labios mientras ella los entreabría esperando su acercamiento que no llegaba. La besó en las mejillas, en los párpados, en torno a los ojos, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente...de nuevo en el cuello y volvió a soplar en sus labios como esperando que se delatara su deseo.

Una de sus manos llegó a su nuca, acercándola a él con un masaje. Pero no la besó en la boca, sino que siguió soplando pacientemente mientras la respiración se hacia más rápida, abandonando la pausedad.

Entre el lío de sus piernas y la soledad de sus palmas abiertas en el colchón, sus corazones a distinta altura en un mismo latido subsconciente.

La música sonaba con el piano con vida propia tocando canciones de Bath y Malfoy.

Entre ello el aire, el corazón y el roce de las pieles era apenas suceptible.

El deseo era un arma afilada que empezaba a desprenderse por todo el cuerpo de la pequeña Gryffindor que tragaba saliva, abría y cerraba los ojos y los labios y sentía como su cuerpo se encerraba en trámites indecorosos.

La libertad de su cuerpo era imposible en aquel uniforme, entre las mil y una tapas de su verguenza.

Él la veía hermosa y soñaba con su desnudez, ella se sonrojaba en pensar en él y nunca lo admitiría. Lo deseaba demasiado pero era demasiado responsable.

A veces se dejaba llevar por sueños censurados en su mente de prefecta. Aquella tarde en la biblioteca, entre un trabajo de Historia de Magia y un proyecto de investigación de Criaturas mágicas.

El vello se le erizaba al pensar en él.

Se había puesto un dedo en la barbilla, mordido el labio inferior y sentido como en entre el pecho se le formaba un nudo extraño que subía por su garganta.

Leves punzadas se repartían por todo su cuerpo al imaginarlo sonreír, al imaginar su olor tan característico, su fuerza, el desgarre de su mirada, ese color gris que sabía a hielo, esa piel pálida, extremadamente suave, sus manos expertas, tocando el piano o tocándola a ella.

Se había ruborizado y tapado en el interior de un libro. Cerró los ojos mientras su frente chocaba con las desgastadas páginas y ahogaba un clamoroso gemido en su interior, tragándolo con vigor.

Verlo esa noche, con la corbata tan desanudada y la camisa tan pegada, con el pantalón marcado y esa sonrisa la había hecho pensar que debería dar media vuelta y sumergirse en el lago helado.

Y ahora, debajo de él que delicadamente la mataba en deseo, se sentía morir en cada caricia.

Pensar en algo que nunca había pasado por su mente le hacía cerrar los ojos y verle a él. Era instintivo, inmediato e increíble.

También ella tenía sexualidad y deseos. Era una adolescente, una mujer y un ser humano.

No sentía el dolor de su estómago que sin embargo era creciente, ni el calor de su cuerpo que era demasiado.

¿Y él? ¿Qué sentía Draco Malfoy? Parecía indiferente a todos esos sentimientos. Él se limitaba a exhalar un pequeño sorbo de aire en sus labios y acariciarla con dulzura infinita.

Pero ella quería más y se negaba a admitirlo. Ya no quería ternura, quería algo más salvaje. Se avergonzó de pensarlo. Obscena. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era malo? Sí. No. Dios.

- Bésame... - suplicó en tono bajo.

Él se acercó lentamente, muy lento hasta posar sus labios en los de ella. Hermione sintió la corriente eléctrica recorriéndole y como todos sus músculos se tensaban mientras su piel lanzaba chispas.

Era tan delicado como un escultor de porcelana. Ella era el cristal que se podía romper de un momento a otro.

La besó tan suave que creyó que se iba a deslizar como un caramelo en su boca. No, no quería tanta dulzura, quería pasión y él la tenía dentro a borbotones.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué la torturaba con esa lentitud cuando su cuerpo quería precipitación, torpeza, rudeza y todos aquellas cosas repentinas sin premeditación alguna?

Lo sujetó por el cuello y sus labios rítmicos se convirtieron en curvas peligrosas que se rodeaban con surcos sinuosos.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban rojos.

Se percató del peso de su cuerpo masculino contra su frágil estructura. Sus abdominales marcados ante su vientre liso y sus largas piernas con sus curvas femeninas y sus muslos redondos.

Él era un hombre, o un proyecto, y ella, era una mujer.

Se miraron. A Hermione le brillaban los labios y pequeños puntitos en los ojos marrones.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Era demasiado. ¿Cómo podía aguantar eso? Necesitaba sentirlo extremadamente cerca, necesitaba no tener aire ni frío alguno sino intensidad en su cuerpo y en su corazón, acallar ese dolor en el estómago, ese temblor en las piernas y ese dolor punzante alrededor del pecho.

- Te deseo. - dijo lentamente.

Él se deleitó con cada letra sabiendo que era cierto y que lo sabía con certeza. Ella le deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a él.

- Eres valiente. - le susurró él, cómplice.

- Soy una Gryffindor. - dijo ella sin dejar de mirarle, como si esa aclaración lo aclarase todo.

Draco miró al piano, intentando olvidar lo que sucedía. Pero volvió a ella y tragó saliva.

- ¿Quieres?

Hermione quería, claro que quería. Por supuesto que quería.

- ¿Debo?

Draco dibujó una mueca en la cara. Bufido, burla o sorna.

- Los seres humanos hacemos muchas cosas que no debemos, porque queremos. - murmuró.

Hermione asintió.

- Sí pero podemos arrepentirnos después de hacerlas.

- ¿Te arrepentirás después de haberme entregado tu...deseo?

- Mi deseo. - repitió ella más lentamente. Abrió la boca. - Mi cuerpo.

Le miró. ¿Qué temía?

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Hermione? - suspiró él con la voz ronca.

- A que salga mal.

- No va a a salir mal. - dijo con tanta convicción como lo pensaba. - No puede salir mal. Porque yo te amo y tú también. Eso es todo lo que hace falta.

- Pero... - cerró los ojos como una pausa. - Tú tienes más experiencia, tú...

- No he estado con tantas chicas como crees.

- ¿No?

Él respondió muy serio.

- No.

Hermione se estremeció. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y una ansiedad insistente se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo poco a poco. Lo deseaba. No podía soportarlo un minuto más, estar allí y no ser parte de él, con un anhelo increíble.

- Quiero hacerlo. - dijo con un suspiro.

- Pero yo no.

- ¿Qué?

Draco se levantó rápidamente y la dejó postrada en la cama, sola. Hermione apoyó las manos y se incorporó.

- No te entiendo. - dijo confundida hasta el extremo.

- No quiero hacerlo.

- ¿No...me deseas?

Draco se apoyó en el piano y la miró de reojo.

- Con todas mis fuerzas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Entonces...?

- No haré nada hasta que no estés segura de que no te vas a arrepentir. Y ahora mismo...aunque lo pidieras, no lo haria. Aunque...- bufó. - joder, no.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

- Será mejor que me vaya...

- No, quédate. Quédate por favor.

- No, no, no...

Se levantó a tientas de la cama y se abrochó la túnica.

- Tengo que...calmarme y darme una ducha muy fría...

Se había colocado enfrente de Draco que le miraba con cara burlona, como si de un momento a otro fuera a reír estrepitosamente.

- Y veo que tú también.

Rápidamente le dio la espalda, sin saber por qué. Oyó la risa de Hermione a su espalda.

- Muy graciosa, Granger.

- Yo también te quiero.

La Gryffindor le besó en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Él la vio y la atrapó entre la pared y su cuerpo que ardía.

Se miraron y acto seguido él la besó con esa pasión que ella pedía a gritos en su mente. Hermione se agarró a su cintura mientras él colocaba las manos en la parte superior de sus muslos y la apretaba fuertemente.

Con pasión se besaron y acariciaron fervientemente hasta que se les acabó el aire y las ganas eran desmesurables.

Hermione levantó un dedo y Draco se alejó lo justo para que ella accionara el pomo de la puerta.

- Hasta mañana. - dijo en un suspiro.

- Adiós...

Ella se fue casi corriendo por el pasillo directa a la ducha y él resbaló hasta el suelo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba las manos en su cabeza murmurando "Hermione".

**ooooooooo**

El balón sobrevoló el aire mientras la atenta cazadora giraba bruscamente su trayectoria hacia el lado contrario.

Alzando los brazos atrapó la quaffle ante la mirada inquisitoria de su hermano quien pestañeaba viendo al otro lado a Selina Williams.

Con un rápido movimiento, Ginevra Weasley pasó a su compañera quien sin dejar de mirar al guardián cogió la pelota, pasándola de nuevo. Ron volvió la vista a su hermana que, nuevamente pasó a Selina.

El pelirrojo sabía el nuevo acto y se apresuró a una estirada por la porteria mientras la quaffle no entraba. Pero, las cazadoras sonrieron pícaramente, habían conseguido engañarlo.

La quaffle taladró el aro desde manos de la menor de los Weasley.

Ambas chocaron las palmas de las manos mientras el capitán dibujaba en su rostro anonadado una tonta sonrisa.

Los ojos de su novia se cruzaron por su mirada esmeralda que le guiñó con coquetería.

Mientras el buscador seguía con cara de enamorado, Seamus y Bruce reían junto a Dean que observaba desde lejos, ya que sus compañeras no le tenían muy en cuenta.

Al cabo de un minuto, Harry cayó en gracia de lo que sucedía y procedió a borrar la sonrisa de su cara y todo resto de "Estoy enamorado".

- ¡Muy bien, Ginny! ¡Sigue así! - gritó con énfasis.

Seamus murmuró algo al oído de Bruce. Joel rió tapándose la boca con el guante de cuero.

- ¡Vosotros dos! - siguió éste señalándo a los golpeadores. - Os veo flojos. En realidad os veo flojos a todos menos a las chicas. Creo que tres vueltecitas os despejarán.

- ¡Estás de broma, Potter! - rió Dean.

Pero su gesto serio no decía lo mismo.

Con un bufido los tres bajaron al campo con sus escobas y se encaminaron con desgana a correr.

- ¡Más rápido!

Ron, mientras tanto, apoyado en el aro de la porteria observaba a lo lejos las copas de las montañas nevadas.

Su mejor amigo, con pesar, desvió la vista de su novia y voló hasta él, colocándose justo enfrente.

Ron no le miró.

- ¿Qué tal? - le preguntó, mirando en la misma dirección.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- Ey, no pasa nada. El disparo fue muy bueno. Tu hermana tiene un buen tiro.

- Ya, lo sé.

Hablaba como si las palabras fueran pastosas y no dijeran nada. Desganado y sin ningún ansia.

Harry se mesó el pelo mojado por el sudor y se quitó las gafas, limpiándose los ojos.

- Tío, ¿no piensas contarme lo que te pasa?

Agachó la cabeza mientras muy lentamente clavaba sus orbes azules en los de su amigo.

- Me acosté con Parvati.

Harry abrió los ojos ampliamente y miró al suelo, muy sorprendido, para volver a su amigo con una mueca.

- Felicidades. Nadie lo diría. Apenas hablais.

- Fue en la fiesta. Estaba borracho.

Harry silbó.

- Eso quiere decir que... - caviló.

- Que no me acuerdo, que le he roto el corazón, que soy un cabrón y que me odia.

- Ya veo. Estás completo.

Ron suspiró.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué semejante estupidez?

Esta vez la respuesta fue un silencio claramente incómodo para ambos.

- Está bien. Si no quieres, no me lo digas - dijo con el tono un poco molesto Harry mientras se alejaba un poco del aro.

- Harry...

La llamada de Ron le hizo detenerse y se volvió levemente, ladeando la cabeza:

- Sé que estás muy ocupado con mi hermana y no soy nadie para recriminarte pero...estoy bastante jodido y hasta ahora parecías no haberte dado cuenta.

- Ahm...lo siento. Verás, Gin y yo...

- No me tienes que dar explicaciones. - le cortó con la mano estirada. - Sólo quería que lo supieras para que me entendieras.

Harry asintió.

- Perdóname, tío. Fallo mío.

- Perdonado.

El buscador suspiró hondamente y miró a lo lejos. Ginny y Selina se partían de risa mientras los tres chicos rodeaban por segunda vez el campo con la lengua y las tripas fuera del cansancio.

- Creo que...tu hermana me echará una pequeña bronca.

- ¿Por?

- No saldremos esta noche.

- ¿No?

- No. - Sus ojos esmeralda transmitían serenidad. El niño que vivió era, primero que todo, amigo de aquel pelirrojo pecoso. - Tengo una cita pendiente con mi mejor amigo.

Ron abrió la boca sin decir nada.

- Te la debo.

Ambos se miraron con la confianza y el cariño de hermanos que mantenían vivo desde que se conocieron en el Andén el primer año de Hogwarts.

- Volvamos al entrenamiento. Este sábado machacaremos a esos Slytherins.

Ron sonrió. Juntos volaron hasta el resto del equipo mientras el sol se empezaba a esconder.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pansy escribía desganadamente en el pergamino. Su cabeza estaba revuelta, llena de cosas y pensamientos confusos.

En el pasillo, nuevamente, se había cruzado con una demacrada Parvati Patil con los ojos negros con unas profundas ojeras marcadas. Todo apuntaba a que la Gryffindor no podía haber conciliado el sueño aquella noche.

Ambas se miraron con el silencio de las que comparten un poderoso secreto y pasaron de largo sin cambiar palabra.

Ahora, sentada en la Biblioteca, huyendo de Blaise Zabinni, garabateaba en vez de hacer el trabajo de criaturas mágicas.

Dibujó un corazón y dentro colocó su nombre. Lo miró con extraña pasividad. Debajo debía ir el nombre de su amor, de ese chico dueño de sus pensamientos en aquel instante.

Frunció sendos labios en una mueca.

Draco Malfoy, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo ese hombre, o ese niño o más bien, ese extraño. Las frases que intercambiaban no eran muy amenas por la parte del buscador, es más, parecía que le gustaba humillarla con sus odiosas expresiones y sus burlas hirientes.

Mas ella le seguía queriendo, seguía soñando con él y seguía deseándole todo el bien que podía.

Miraba absorta sus creaciones cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos suaves por la sala. Lentamente giró la cabeza para ver a su espalda a quien producía el sonido.

Debía haberse esperado el rostro de Hermione Granger pero, le pilló de improvisto.

Sintió algo intenso recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, el estómago y el pecho.

Hermione Granger con el cabello recogido con dos pincitas, dándole un aspecto responsable pero a la vez con un toque infantil, la capa con el león de Gryffindor enroscado en el corazón y las manos llenas de libros empolvados, hojeaba con descuido un manual de Aritmancia Avanzada.

Los ojos azules de la Slytherin observaron a la prefecta con curiosidad y recelo. Había algo en aquella chica que llamaba su atención.

¿Qué había cambiado desde inicios del curso hasta ese nuevo año? Sin duda interiormente muchísimas cosas pero exteriormente, también.

Una sonrisa oculta estaba perpetua en su cara. Una sonrisa de felicidad, secreto y amor. También un gesto de miedo casi imperceptible pero que existía.

Y ella sabía por qué.

Las mejillas sonrosadas al andar, sin darse cuenta que algunos la miraban. Hermione se había creído toda la vida, sola e ignorada. Aún no se daba cuenta que eso no era así.

Paseaba, hablaba y miraba como si no se diera cuenta de que brillaba con luz propia, una luz que nadie nunca se había atrevido a comprender.

La rata de biblioteca, la sabelotodo y sabionda, la prefecta perfecta, la amiguita de Potter y la defensora de los derechos perdidos. No tenía un buen currículum en aquel mundo cruel que era un colegio lleno de adolescentes con las ideas no muy claras.

Sin embargo, había más manos tendidas de lo que ella imaginaba.

En todo ello pensó Pansy Parkinson. ¿Hubiera podido alguien descubrir a qué se debía su cambio?

Nada apuntaba a ello. Nadie podía sospechar que aquella niña con ojos sabios y voz dulce pudiera tener un amor prohibido tapado a los ojos de todo Hogwarts.

Pero ella lo sabía. Tenía el secreto en su mano y tan sólo le faltaba un único dato para poder destapar con total seguridad esa bomba.

Hermione se sentó unas mesas más alejadas de Pansy quien intentó esconderse de ella sin perderla de vista, observándola de reojo.

Ella había soltado todos los libracos en la mesa y con sumo cuidado los había colocado en línea recta, en dos filas, ordenados por tamaño.

Sus ojos se movían a una velocidad sorprendente por entre las frases de los manuales. Parecía algo sobrenatural. Pudo distinguir en todos aquellos actos autóctonos, alguna sonrisa, algún bufido, que una vez entornó los ojos con aburrimiento, que sacó levemente la punta de la lengua y una vez abrió los ojos y le dió la impresión de que estaban húmedos.

Pansy se inclinó un poco más en la mesa. Su cuerpo chocaba con la madera y sentía una pequeña presión debajo del pecho, pero no importaba. Estaba muy atenta a la prefecta.

¿Qué había visto él en ella? ¿La había visto así en la biblioteca? Leyendo a la velocidad de la luz, comprobado los surcos y gestos de su cara al leer o sus sentimientos reflejados en ella.

Su contacto fue interrumpido entonces, un chico se colocó enfrente, al lado de Hermione y le susurró algo en tono bajísimo. Pansy intentó agudizar el oído pero le fue imposible. No en vano, aquello era una biblioteca.

Se reclinó intentado ver a la Gryffindor y lo consiguió. Ella escuchaba al Huffelpuff con los labios cerrados y los ojos fijos en los del emisor. Se dio cuenta de que era una consulta. El chico le preguntaba una duda y ella le ofrecía asiento a su lado, cogía unos pergaminos y dibujaba algo en ellos, señalando con el dedo.

Minutos después, el chico sonreía ampliamente dándole mil gracias y ella se limitaba a sonreír y a asentir, como si no hubiera tenido ninguna importancia.

Cuando se fue, ella volvió a su lectura y parecía tan concentrada que ni siquiera se percató de que la Slytherin no pestañeaba mirándola.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se enroscó un rizo en un dedo.

Aquellos labios, Draco Malfoy los conocería de sobra. Aquel cabello rizado castaño, lo habría olido miles de veces y se habría perdido en la profundidad de su mirada, todas las noches.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire. No podía seguir observándola sintiendo como moría cada célula en su interior por imaginar aquellos matices y detalles que vivirían juntos cada noche.

Dejó los pergaminos encima de la mesa, junto a la pluma, sin importarle en demasía. Agarró la cartera y tapó su rostro con una mano mientras cruzaba en grandes zancadas la biblioteca y salía al frío pasillo. Pero antes se detuvo a entregar un libro a la señora Pince.

Hermione la miró fugazmente cuando estaba frente al mostrador de la bibliotecaria.

La chica, rubia de claros ojos azules y estilizada figura, llevaba en la túnica la marca de ser de la casa de las serpientes.

Hermione sintió la punzada de la envidia al pensar que ella no tendría problemas en acercarse a él. A su pianista.

Parkinson no necesitaba esconderse de la gente ni ocultar su amor porque, simplemente, no estaba mal que lo sintiera. Era una Sangre Limpia, era bella y era Slytherin.

Dolía tanto pensar que si su vida hubiese sido distinta y el sombrero seleccionador hubiera gritado el nombre de la casa maldita en vez de la casa de los leones, ahora todo habría dado un giro de ciento ochenta grandes. Radicalmente.

Quizá nunca habría conocido esa faceta musical del frío Malfoy, sin embargo, quizá tampoco hubiera sentido nunca ese amor loco y frenético, esa pasión que no le dejaba dormir sin soñar con él y ese sentido de culpabilidad al saber que su vida era una mentira.

Pansy se fue al fin y Hermione volvió a sus libros pero para ninguna de las dos fue lo mismo. En sus cabezas sólo tenía cavidad Draco Malfoy.

**oooooooo**

El viernes fue un día de gran tensión en las aulas. Todo estalló en la hora de pociones. Mientras en criaturas mágicas ambos grupos se mataban a miradas y en los pasillos se hacían duelos mágicos, la clase de Severus Snape fue el detonante.

Lavender Bronw salió por orden del jefe de la casa de las serpientes, a la pizarra.

Algunos Slytherins le silbaron lujuriosamente cuando pasó por su lado. Y al borde, Seamus Finnigan con el rostro rojo de ira y la boca llena de insultos hacia las serpientes.

- Escriba las instrucciones para la fabricación de la poción del sueño. - dijo Snape con voz ansiosa mientras cogió unos pergaminos.

La Gryffindor comenzó a escribir con su meticulosa caligrafía característica. Mientras tanto en la primera fila Crabble y Goyle babeaban mirándole el trasero.

Snape estaba absorto en unos papeles que parecían de mucho interés. Con su ganchuda nariz metida en un pergamino extenso había murmurado algo de silencio y orden en su ausencia y se había ido.

Seamus se mordió el labio hasta el punto de hincharlo.

Explotó cuando una voz que resultó ser la del capitán del equipo rival, exclamó:

- Aprendías a follar conmigo, Brown, no con el marica de tu novio.

El chico de pelo color arena se levantó de su asiento, furibundo mirando en dirección al Slytherin. Algunos Gryffindors se levantaron intentando detenerlo pero fue imposible.

Seamus se colocó frente a Zabinni que miraba con lujuria a Lavender:

- Dímelo a la cara, gilipollas. - le dijo con la mirada cargada de odio.

Los ojos verdes de la serpiente lo revisaron con sorna y burla.

- Finnigan, ¿acaso digo mentiras? Que la tienes tan grande como Snape.

Toda la mesa de Slytherin empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras éste dibujaba en su cara la sonrisa de supremacía de toda serpiente.

Sin poder aguantar más Seamus lo cogió por la túnica y lo levantó mientras éste metía diestramente la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba la varita apuntándole al corazón.

- Hazme algo y te mato. - le dijo suavemente mientras la punta de la varita se le clavaba en el escudo del león.

- No tienes huevos. - soltó Seamus con la voz rabiosa.

- ¿Apostamos algo?

-¿No sabes pelear sin una varita, Zabinni? - dijo Dean Thomas poniéndose al lado de su amigo.

Al instante se levantaron cinco Slytherins mientras todo Gryffindor se colocaba detrás de él.

- Esto es entre Zabinni y yo. - dijo Seamus a los demás.

Lo soltó de la túnica y se volvió. Lavender había dejado de escribir y le miraba con la tiza en la mano y las mejillas coloradas.

Zabinni le dio una vuelta a la varita en la mano y la guardó en el mismo bolsillo mientras echaba una mirada de reojo que la puerta estaba cerrada y Snape no estaba.

Entonces se remangó y mientras Seamus se volvía le propinó un puñetazo en el ojo derecho que le hizo caer.

Acto seguido fue Dean quien arremetió contra el Slytherin ya que su amigo yacía en el suelo. Crabble y Goyle fueron derechos a él pero Harry los paró junto con Robin.

- Cabrón. - masculló Zabinni mientras se tocaba el ojo.

- Y tú un rastrero que ni siquiera pelea cara a cara.

Esta vez quien habló fue Ron Weasley.

Entonces Zabinni buscó apoyo a sus espaldas y encontró lo que quería encontrar. Sentado con los brazos cruzados y el flequillo cayéndole entre los ojos.

- Malfoy, escucha al comadreja.

Draco miró al pelirrojo y a Seamus que se incorporaba. Mesas detrás se levantaba ella. Hermione Granger mirándole con la mirada cargada de miedo.

Sin embargo, no tenía otro remedio. Estaba en clase con todo Slytherin y Gryffindor mirándole. "Lo siento, Hermione, no hay otra solución."

Se levantó y avanzó hasta el moreno.

Pansy suspiró al verlo pasar e instantáneamente miró a Granger quien con la boca abierta en una mueca preocupada no quitaba ojo del rubio.

¿Cómo nadie más se daba cuenta?

Entonces vio como alguien más se mantenía atenta, no a la pelea, sino a la prefecta. Parvati Patil.

- Blaise, aprende del pobretón. - dijo Malfoy con sorna. - Tiene experiencia en que le peguen palizas.

Ron dio un paso adelante. Ambos se encararon.

- Por lo menos tengo el orgullo de no ser un maldito mortífago como tú.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Malfoy fue el primero en atacar, le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago. Ron contrajo los ojos y le faltó la respiración mientras caía al suelo y sentía el sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca.

Se escucharon risas leves. Zabinni miró a lo lejos. Hermione intentaba disimular pero, no podía. No sabía mentir. Volvió sus ojos verdes a Malfoy. Respiraba agitado.

- Vamos, Weasley, nenaza, - masculló el rubio. - aprende a ser un hombre.

Con un grito Ron se levantó y cogió a Malfoy por banda, tirándolo al suelo e intentando alcanzar su rostro a golpes mientras el Slytherin se defendía de la misma forma.

En un corro a su alrededor, ambas casas. Nadie se metía. En iguales condiciones si una casa participaba, la otra haría lo mismo y sería la guerra.

Sólo se escuchaban golpes y gemidos mientras alrededor murmullos.

Harry apretaba el pueño sin poder hacer nada, a su lado Dean lo detenía negando con la cabeza. No podía ver así a su amigo, sólo quería defenderle de aquel hurón al que odiaba.

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente. Era la única que estaba sentada. Parvati miraba con desdén la pelea.

Seguían matándose en el suelo, ambos sangraban pero ninguno se rendía.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró en Severus Snape quien parecía preocupado pero, al entrar, la cara se le descompuso. Gritó:

- ¡Qué está pasando aquí!

El corrillo se disipó. Lavender volvió a escribir. Zabinni se sentó con teatro y miró aburridamente a su alrededor. Perfecto. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Harry, Seamus y Dean estaban al lado de los dos.

Snape avanzó rápidamente y al tiempo que Harry iba a hablar les chilló que se sentasen inmediatamente. Lo gritó una vez más pues no le hicieron caso pero tras un gesto de Ron, acataron la orden.

El jefe de la casa de las serpientes se volvió a ellos.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Señor Weasley? ¿Señor Malfoy? - dijo con agitación.

Ninguno respondió. Sangraban bastante.

Con nervios y tensión, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban en Hogwarts, Snape no restó puntos a Gryffindor, como tampoco a Gryffindor, se volvió hacia Hermione Granger.

- Explíqueme lo ocurrido, señorita Granger. - dijo sin perder de vista a ambos chicos.

Entonces Hermione se volvió pálida. Se le trabaron las palabras. ¿Qué iba a decir? Snape la miraba con insistencia.

Pero, ¿contra quién arremetía? ¿A cuál de los dos iba a salvar? Si salvaba a Ron hundía a Draco, si salvaba a Draco hundía a Ron. Si traicionaba a su casa salvaba a la persona que amaba, si defendía a su hogar, a su gente, él se hundía en el abismo.

- Contésteme, Granger. - repitió Snape con furia.

Pero no podía responder.

Los azules ojos de Ron estaban sombreados por un aro morado, sangraba por la boca y tenía la túnica y el jersey roto. Parecía apaleado y roto. No se atrevió a mirar al Slytherin, no podía, sin embargo lo hizo rápidamente. Draco sangraba por el labio roto y la nariz. Él miraba al suelo, abstracto.

No podía, no podía.

- ¡Empezó Weasley!

Snape abrió la boca.

- ¡Mientes Zabinni! - gritó Harry - ¡Empezastéis vosotros! ¡Señor fue Malfoy!

Zabinni volvió a gritar nuevamente, algo insulso. Las dos mesas empezaron a murmurar. Ron miraba a Hermione con los ojos extrañados.

- ¡Basta! - cortó Snape.

Parecía perdido. Miró de nuevo a Hermione y buscó en la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¡Granger, Parkinson! - las llamó. - Acompañen al Señor Weasley y al Señor Malfoy, respectivamente, a la enfermería y... - caviló. ¡ag...quedénse allí!

Se sentó en el pupitre y comenzó a escribir en el mismo pergamino que leía con insistencia. Harry lo miraba con algo de miedo. Creyó distinguir el símbolo de un Fénix en el pergamino.

Las dos chicas se miraron, sin hacer nada más.

- ¡No me han oído? - gritó el profesor de nuevo. - ¡Levántense!

Atentiendo al nervioso profesor se levantaron.

- ¿Puedes andar? - le preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo.

Él asintió débilmente.

Parkinson y Malfoy caminaban lentamente hasta la puerta. Ron intentó dar un paso pero cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

- Cógete a mí. - le dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Snape regañó a Lavender y la ordenó sentarse mientras indicaba a Zabinni a salir y a los demás copiar la fórmula.

Ron se cogió a su amiga mientras se encaminaban.

Zabinni sonrió mirando como Draco salía con la cabeza gacha.

**Oooooooooooo**

El pasillo estaba vacío. Era algo lógico pues aún era hora de clases para todos.

Cuatro personas avanzaban con lentitud, dos chicas y dos chicos de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Reinaba un fuerte silencio en el ambiente. Tan sólo el rumor de las pisadas y algún quejido de los heridos.

Hermione Granger miraba al suelo intentando no girar el rostro ni mirar al otro lado donde estaban Parkinson y Draco.

Ron sangraba levemente por la rodilla y se estremecía cuando la doblaba.

Draco parecía tener mejor aspecto aunque sangraba más.

Parkinson miraba alternativamente a los tres y suspiraba. Iba a hablar con Hermione Granger en la primera oportunidad en que estuvieran solas. Quería decirle lo que sabía. Que lo sabía.

Si las miradas matasen, Ron y Draco hubieran muerto en su intercambio de dardos envenenados de odio mientras el pasillo terminaba.

Los amantes, a pesar de que anhelaban hablar entre ellos, no mentir...fingían indiferencia con el otro.

Era fuerte el deseo mas tenían que pensar con la cabeza y anteponerla al corazón, por lo menos en aquel momento.

Ron se paró al sentir un calambre por toda la pierna.

- Ron, - dijo Hermione con preocupación. - ya vamos a llegar. Aguanta.

Draco Malfoy bufó.

- Vamos, Granger, parece que le hubieran hechado una maldición imperdonable.

- Imperdonable es tu cobardía, Malfoy. - exclamó Ron llevándose una mano a la rodilla.

- ¿Cobardía? ¿Qué cobardía?

Ron suspiró.

- Eres un mentiroso. Y un cobarde.

- Ron, basta. - dijo Hermione.

El pelirrojo la miró. Hermione retiró la vista rápidamente.

- Vas a ponerte peor. Pasa de él.

- Tienes razón. - asintió él con tristeza en la voz.

Se cogió a la cintura de la Gryffindor con una mano y con otra, a su hombro. Draco los miró con sentimientos encontrados.

Pansy no era la chica con quien él debía de ir a la enfermería. No, no. Él quería ir con Hermione. Cogerla y con la excusa del dolor apoyarse en ella. Quejarse, sí, ser un quejica y que ella le preguntara con voz preocupada si estaba bien.

Quería abrazarse a ella y abandonarse de todo.

Pero su lugar lo usurpaba el Weasley. Era él quien la tomaba por la cintura, quien recibía sus atenciones y con quien verdaderamente estaba.

- Mierda. - masculló.

- Perdón, ¿Draco? - preguntó Pansy levantando el rostro.

- Nada, Pansy, nada. - dijo con desdén.

La rubia miró de reojo a la castaña. Sus ojos estaban fijos al frente pero podía vislumbrar lágrimas rodeándolos. Lágrimas que aún no había derramado.

Debía ser duro para ella aquella situación.

- Lo siento. - murmuró agachando la cabeza.

- Tú no tienes la culpa. - dijo Draco arqueando una ceja.

- No es por eso.

Los ojos grises del Slytherin la miraron muy confundidos.

- ¿Entonces, por qué? - preguntó perdido.

Pansy sonrió quedamente y negó con la cabeza.

Caminaron unos pasos más en silencio. Draco aspiró y expiró profundamente aire mientras se tocaba la frente apartándose el cabello sudoroso y mojado.

- Gracias.

La rubia abrió la boca sin decir nada. De pronto sintió una rara sensación en el estómago.

- Siento haberte tratado mal... - murmuró Draco hundiendo la cabeza.

- Ya no tiene importancia...

- Sí, sí la tiene. Perdóname, Pansy. Tú nunca me has hecho nada para que yo te insulte o...

- No importa, en serio.

- Gracias.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio.

La mano de Ron seguía en la cintura de la prefecta que se mordía con insistencia el labio inferior mientras buscaba la salida ansiosamente.

Al fin la puertecilla de la enfermería apareció en su campo de visión e incrementaron un poco más los pasos.

La Señora Pomfrey salió de improviso a la puerta y exclamó un pequeño chillido al ver a los dos chicos sangrando y magullados.

Ron y Hermione entraron primero. La enfermera le asignó al pelirrojo una de las camillas en las que este se tumbó con gemidos de dolor.

- Extiende la pierna, a ver.

La enfermera ignoró al Slytherin quien se derrumbó en la cama delantera, cerrando los ojos mientras una pequeña gota de sangre roja intensa surcaba el lateral derecho de su frente.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, protectoramente y se alejó un poco de la vera de su amigo y la experta mujer.

Fugazmente sus ojos llorosos se cruzaron con la mirada cansada del rubio. Pansy no estaba a su lado sin embargo, Ron estaba demasiado cerca.

Se sintió ella misma dolorida al verlo en ese lamentable estado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar. No quería que la viera así.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, quedándose en la puerta de la enfermería esperando que la enfermera les curara las heridas. No quería volver al aula de Pociones de nuevo. No podía, se sentía muy preocupada.

Se frotó los ojos con las manos y con el dorso se limpió una lágrima arrojadiza que había saltado.

De pronto vio que estaba justo enfrente de Pansy quien la miraba fijamente.

Desvió la vista al suelo y trató de no pensar en los dos chicos, de no verlos peleando en su mente por una causa estúpida.

- Granger, quiero hablar contigo.

Las palabras de la Slytherin fueron claras y sin rodeos. La Gryffindor se sentía muy débil y no tenía ganas de hablar ni de escuchar las necedades de la rubia.

Levantó una mano lentamente, para hacer un gesto de negación pero Pansy no iba a derrochar la oportunidad.

El pasillo estaba desierto, no había nadie y estaban a salvo de que ni la Señora Pomfrey y los dos chicos las oyeran.

Fue directa al blanco.

- Lo sé todo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- No te entiendo.

- Sé que tú y Draco estáis juntos. Sé que os veis por las noches y que sois amantes.

Fue como si algo dentro de ella estallara y los trozos se clavaran en su piel. Como si la bomba al fin hubiera explotado y hubiera salpicado todo llenándolo de destrozos.

Se quedó paralizada sintiendo un súbito frío y un pinchazo fuerte en la boca del estómago que le dio ganas de vomitar. Se apoyó en la pared para no caer y cerró los ojos. Se colocó una mano en el cuello y respiró. El mismo aire dolía.

Estaba temblando.

- No sé de qué hablas. -dijo falsamente, tratando de parecer indiferente.

No logró ninguno de sus objetivos. Pansy Parkinson no era ninguna tonta y sabía perfectamente que le mentía. Ellos estaban juntos, lo sabía, se veían por la noche y se querían.

No era un capricho del Slytherin, no arriesgaría tanto por algo tan burdo. No, era algo mucho más en serio. Y de ello dependían muchas cosas.

En su mano estaba ahora el destino de aquellos dos enamorados.

- Por favor, Granger, no te sirve de nada mentir, lo sé.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Las ganas de llorar incrementaron. Se sentía totalmente perdida y desolada. Pansy Parkinson lo sabía. Pero, ¿cómo se había enterado? ¿Cómo?

¿Habrían cometido algún error delator? ¿Cómo podía haberlos descubierto?

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y otra detrás de ella. Las ganas de llorar se transformaron en puras lágrimas y en sollozos apagados.

No podía serenarse. Se sentía descubierta. Se sentía hundida y sobre todo tenía miedo.

- ¿Cómo...cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó mientras el dolor iba recorriéndole el cuerpo más aprisa.

- Eso no importa. - dijo Pansy, cortante. Fría y seca. - El cómo lo sepa no es lo que ahora importa. Lo que importa es que lo sé.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿De qué valía negarlo? Habían corrido la cortina de su teatro, habían descubierto su mentira. Estaba desnuda, al descubierto.

Ambas callaron.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Hermione intentando no imaginarlo.

No podría verlo. ¿Cómo iba a vivir, entonces? No podría sobrevivir sin ir todas las noches a escucharle tocar, sin oír sus canciones y recostarse en el sofá junto a él. Sin que hablara de música, notas, si ella lo conociera a la perfección y se sumergiera en el mundo de sus letras y melodías, convirtiéndose en el pianista mágico que una noche le robó el alma.

Sintió que le faltaba la respiración. Que todo pendía de un filo hilo que iba a desenebrarse en cualquier momento. Romper su frágil unión.

Pansy suspiró.

- No diré nada.

Hermione se destapó la cara llorosa y miró con la boca abierta a la Slytherin que conservaba el gesto serio y sereno.

- A nadie.

Sus ojos miraron a la rubia con velocidad. ¿Era aquello un sueño o una pesadilla? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?

- ¿De verdad? - dijo sin pensar lo patética que parecía su voz suplicante.

- Sí.

El corazón latiente de la Gryffindor parecía un caballo desembocado que latido a latido iba aumentando el ritmo de la sangre en sus venas.

El miedo se había disipado ahora solo había dudas y sobre todo, asombro.

Le salieron dos palabras casi ahogadas del fondo de su garganta:

- ¿Por qué?

Era la pregunta clave. ¿Por qué?

Pansy Parkinson había estado enamorada de Draco Malfoy todos los cursos de Hogwarts que ella había tenido conciencia. Él la había despreciado en todas las ocasiones, burlándose y tratándola mal.

Ahora ella sabía un secreto que podía destruirlos a ambos. A él podía conseguirle a través del chantaje, a ella podía hundirla contándoselo a sus amigos.

Pero no. Ella decía que guardaría el secreto, no diría nada a nadie. ¿Por qué?

Pansy miró al techo y cerró los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa muy leve en su bello rostro.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo con voz suave. - Quizá soy más humana de lo que todos piensan.

Hermione parpadeó y sollozó mientras Pansy caminaba hacia ella.

- Granger, no lo hago por ti.

- Lo sé. - dijo la prefecta agachando la cabeza.

- Lo hago por él. - rodó los ojos. - Porque...lo quiero. Sonará estúpido. Creerás que me he rendido, cualquiera lo creería. Sí, es fácil. Se ha rendido a pelear por él, no tiene agallas. No. Se equivocan.

Cada segundo asombraba más a la Gryffindor. Aquellas palabras que Pansy Parkinson pronunciaba jamás podía haberlas imaginado en su boca.

- Justamente ahora más que nunca he ganado aunque, en cierta forma, he perdido. Granger, no he perdido nada porque simplemente nunca he tenido nada. Y sin embargo, gano algo que nunca había tenido.

Hermione la miró fijamente. Parecía que la vida estaba al revés. Pansy Parkinson hablaba como ella. No era ella.

- Orgullo.

Echó una mirada a la puerta de la enfermería.

- Entra y ve con él. Yo no diré nada. Pero, ten cuidado.

Se dio media vuelta.

- Hay más ojos en la noche de lo que piensas.

Poco a poco la sombra de su figura se fue perdiendo en la neblina de sus lágrimas. Hermione se limpió la cara y cogió aire, sintiendo como parte de su mundo se regeneraba.

"Gracias"

Desde ese momento dejó de ver a Pansy Parkinson como la rubia estúpida, eterna enamorada de Draco Malfoy quien no dudaba en humillarse y dejarse pisotear por un amor que nunca sería suyo.

Desde ese momento su imagen cambió radicalmente y nunca volvería a ser igual.

**oooooooooooooo**

Entró en la enfermería de nuevo. El aire allí era mucho más caliente, había otra temperatura y el ambiente olía a cera aromática. La Señora Pomfrey estaba en el escritorio escribiendo en unos papeles que parecían ser los expedientes de ambos.

Dejó pasar a Hermione aunque le advirtió que les había dado pociones para el dolor y podía tener efecto soporífero, así que podían quedar dormidos en cualquier momento.

Ambas camillas estaban separadas por sendas cortinas que distanciaban a uno y otro.

Hermione se quedó en medio mirando a las dos direcciones. A su derecha, Draco Malfoy a su izquierda, Ron Weasley.

Se mordió el labio. Era difícil.

Entonces escuchó su nombre. Era Ron.

Miró con anhelo la cortinilla donde detrás estaba su pianista y suspirando se adentró en la contraria.

Ron tenía una venda en torno al ojo morado y un arañazo en la mejilla. Se le veía decaído. La pierna estaba extendida con una poción color verdosa echada encima de la herida roja.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le susurró al pelirrojo.

- Mejor que antes. - dijo éste con voz baja.

Hermione sonrió un poco, intentando no mirarle directamente para que no notara que había estado llorando.

Se acercó al borde de la camilla y con la mano le tocó la frente y le acarició el flequillo pelirrojo. Él cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Herm...

Ella le calló con un "Shh" apaciguador.

- Duérmete. Tienes que descansar para recuperarte.

- Pero...

- Tenemos deberes y exámenes pendientes. -dijo en tono burlón la prefecta.

- Gracias por recordarmelo. - respondió éste en tono socarrón.

- De nada. Soy tu pequeña conciencia, no lo olvides.

- No lo olvido.

Hermione sonrió y le tocó la mejlla amoratada.

- Herm...

- Ron, no hables, es peor y... - dijo en tono reprobatorio.

- Herm, lo sé.

Arqueó una ceja.

- Entonces hazme caso.

- Sé lo tuyo con él.

Los ojos azules de Ron buscaron los suyos. Nuevamente se estremeció y su mano quedó parada en la mejilla pecosa.

- Lo él. - dijo analizando la frase que sonaba insulsa en su boca.

- Con... - Ron entornó los ojos, como si le pesara pronunciar aquellas palabras dolorosas. - Malfoy.

Un jarro de agua fría le cayó encima pero esta vez, mucho más leve. No se sorprendió. Algo dentro de ella le decía desde aquella noche en que ambos habían hablado en la sala común, que el Weasley lo sabía, de una u otra manera.

- Ron...yo...

El pelirrojo la miró y asintió débilmente.

- No me tienes que dar explicaciones.

Se le trabaron los pensamientos y Ron volvió a adelantarse.

- Yo sólo quiero tu bien y por tanto, si él es tu bien...aunque me duela...mucho...lo acepto. Si él es tu bien...yo sólo quiero tu bien.

Hermione abrió la boca y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

- Ron...

Se abrazó al cuerpo de su amigo y lloró levemente mientras él la callaba con el mismo sonido que minutos antes ella había utilizado.

Le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aquel niño pecoso había cambiado demasiado, más de lo que recordaba y más de lo que podía imaginar.

No era ningún estúpido adolescente con las hormonas locas, quizá sí, lo era pero, más allá de todo eso, era un hombre comprensivo y sobre todo, como siempre lo había sido y como siempre debía ser y sería...su mejor amigo.

Lentamente se separó unos pocos centímetros de él e inconscientemente le besó en los labios con un beso que no llevaba pasión ni amor, sino algo más profundo, un cariño inmenso, una unión irrompible, un lazo que bordeaba mucho más lejos del ojo humano a aquellos dos seres, como si un trazo invisible hubiese enlazado sus vidas antes de crearlos.

Ron sonrió y con esa sonrisa se quedó plácidamente dormido.

Todo había pasado al fin para él. Hermione Granger iría desvaneciéndose poco a poco de su mente para volver a pasar a su mejor amiga. El retazo de ser su primer amor nunca se le olvidaría pero, sabía que la meta era aquella. Quería su bien, quería su felicidad y él...no lo era.

Cayó en las alas de los ángeles con aquel último beso.

Hermione salió de espaldas a la cortina, mirándole con dulzura infinita como tranquilamente dormía arropado en las mantas blancas y la mata de pelo rojo reluciendo como el fuego.

Traspasó la cortinilla y ella lo cubrió pero, a pesar de ello, seguía brillando.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco respiraba lenta y pausadamente volviendo a sentir el aire en sus pulmones, fresco y cálido.

Ante él apareció repentinamente la figura de Hermione Granger.

Estaba increíblemente hermosa. El pelo parecía volarle, las ondas de su cabello castaño, enredándose entre sus rizos mágicos. Su piel suave con el resplandor suave de su tersura. La profundidad del mar de sus ojos, aquel brillo marrón miel que endulzuba cada uno de sus sentidos.

Parecía tan serena, tan apaciguadora, era como un ángel tranquilizador.

- Hermione...

Ella le indicó que guardara silencio con un susurro.

Él sonrió, encantado de su presencia.

Ella se acercó a pasos que parecían cortísimos, acortando las distancias.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó la Gryffindor con su ternura característica.

- Ahora que estás tú, perfectamente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y llegó al borde de la camilla donde se sentó y le miró fijamente.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible. - dijo burlona, revisando su rostro.

- Lo sé. No...es mi mejor vista pero...

Ella puso un dedo en su barbilla y con cuidado de no hacerle dado en el labio hinchado le besó. Un beso lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

Draco se dolió pero continuó con aquel contacto electrizante y familiar que lograba alumbrar todos los puertos dormidos de su nostalgia.

Hermione se separó de él y le acarició las magulladuras con mucha serenidad. Draco observó su rostro mientras paseaba sus dedos por su piel amoratada.

- Te quiero. - le dijo el rubio, repentinamente.

Sus pupilas marrones tocaron de nuevo el labio, mordiéndose el suyo propio.

- ¿Te duele?

- Un poco. - suspiró. - Me duele menos tu ausencia.

Hermione pestañeó lentamente mientras miraba al techo.

Draco frunció una alargada y rubia ceja mientras la revisaba de nuevo:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero que te vuelvas a pelear con Ron. - dijo seriamente. - Prométeme que no lo harás.

El pianista frunció el ceño e intentó desviar el tema y la mirada pero ella iba en serio.

- Hermione...no me pidas cosas que no puedo cumplir.

- Draco...

Alejó su mano de su rostro y pareció darle la espalda.

El Slytherin suspiró.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Lo prometo. Ahora...¿me das otro beso?

Hermione sonrió.

Se besaron mientras el Slythrein se echaba hacia un lado de la camilla y la Gryffindor se tumbaba a su lado y le acariciaba el vientre, él enredaba los dedos en sus rizos.

Permanecieron así un apacible rato.

- Tengo que...pedirte algo más. -dijo Hermione con una extraña voz.

- ¿Qué es?

El tono de duda y vacilación parecía oírse en la frase de la Gryffindor:

- Falta al partido del sábado.

- ¿Qué?

- No vayas al partido, quédate conmigo.

- Pero...Hermione...

Draco se reclinó, ella le miró con ojos anhelantes. El Slytherin de pronto se vio arremetido por miles de negaciones pero aquella mirada le pedía que lo hiciera. Por ella.

- Sabes que no puedo...yo...soy el buscador del equipo, no puedo irme así como así, ¿no puede ser después del partido?Tenemos todo el sábado y...

- ¿Es eso un no?

Draco calló, sin encontrar nada qué decir.

- Tienes toda esta noche para pensarlo.

Hermione se incorporó de la cama, colocándose la túnica bien y arreglándose.

- Hermione, no me hagas esto. - suplicó el rubio con tono de ruego.

Ella se limitó a mirarle y mandarle un beso con la punta de los dedos. Se marchó dejándolo solo entre cortinas.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mientras los dos amigos reían en la cortina izquierda, Draco Malfoy estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, pensando en Hermione.

- Creo que lo mejor de todo es que Snape no nos quitó puntos. - rió Harry Potter con sorna.

- Y que mañana en el partido tendré un anillo morado en la cara. - suspiró Ron con desespero.

- Al menos tu rodilla está bien, ¿no?

- Sí, eso dice la señora Pomfrey, que no habrá problemas para el partido.

- ¿Ves? No ves el lado positivo.

Ron pestañeó.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amigo?

La reunión de los dos amigos era tan confidencial y amistosa como lo había sido siempre. A pesar de las protestas de Ginny por perder la noche del viernes, Harry había montado una cena improvisada entre las cuatro cortinillas donde estaba Ron y, con permiso de la soñolienta enfermera, hablaban en tono bajo para no molestar al otro enfermo, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Y éste qué? - preguntó Harry ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

- Nada. - dijo Ron cortante.

- Mañana me vengaré de él por ti.

Ron rió.

- Eso espero, capitán.

Draco Malfoy dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Habría que verlo.

Había mejorado mucho en el último año, su padre se había empeñado en que por todos los medios posibles, Slytherin tenía que ganar ese año la copa de quiddich. Sin embargo se había decepcionado mucho cuando eligieron a Zabinni capitán y no a su hijo.

Lo que Lucius Malfoy no sabía era que había sido decisión voluntaria del rubio. Lo que menos quería era tener una nueva responsabilidad.

Era difícil superar a Harry Potter en el terreno, aunque le costaba reconocerlo. Pero estaba en juego mucho más que un trofeo, estaba en juego su prestigio.

- ¿Y Hermione verá el partido? - le preguntó el buscador a su amigo.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

Entonces, Draco reaccionó al nombre. "Hermione". Se tocó la frente con la mano. Lo había olvidado.

" Falta al partido del sábado. No vayas al partido, quédate conmigo. "

Aún podía ver sus ojos fijos en él, con aquel brillo especial que no había sabido clasificar.

¿Por qué le pedía aquello? Había estado semanas preparando aquel maldito duelo entre serpientes y leones. ¿Por qué le pedía aquello si sabía que para él era muy importante el partido?

- Ya sabes que odia el quiddich. - murmuró Ron desde el otro lado.

- Sí pero siempre nos anima.

¿Sería por su casa? ¿Sería por sus amigos? Quizá fuera aquello. Quizá le importaban tanto sus amigos que no quería que se enfrentara a ellos en el partido. O quizá temiera por él, porque sufriera algún accidente en el vuelo o con alguna bludder loca o...

¿Por qué, Hermione?

- Está muy extraña. - dijo Harry mientras se recostaba en el suelo frente a su amigo.

- No, sólo está agobiada. Ya sabes como es.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- Venga, Ron. ¿No me digas que no lo has notado? Todos se dieron cuenta. Gin y yo estuvimos hablándolo el otro día y coincidimos. Ha cambiado, no sé por qué. Pero hay algo.

- No sé, Harry...no sé....

Pero sí sabía. ¿Qué ocultaba el Weasley? Hermione le había contado todo lo ocurrido hacía pocas noches, antes de empezar las clases, sin embargo, el Weasley no era tan perspicaz....no...¿o sí?

Siguieron hablando en continuos murmullos y risas.

De pronto una sonrisa melancólica se le dibujó en la cara.

Parecían felices el pobretón y el cara rajada. Sí. Reían y hacían bromas. Incluso se iban a quedar juntos esa noche, aunque Potter durmiera en el suelo, por no dejar a su amigo solo en la víspera del duelo.

A él le habían visitado el equipo junto con Pansy y alguna que otra chica. Pero, ¿alguno de verdad se había interesado por su estado?

¿Por qué ningún amigo se quedaba con él como lo hacían ellos?

Ahora sabía por qué envidiaba a Potter. No por su "fama", no, sino por sus amigos. Sobre todo por tener un amigo así. Por ser así.

Recostó la cabeza en su almohada mirando al techo.

Hermione, solo ella estaba en su mente.

Tenía que ir al partido pero...ella se lo había pedido.

Colocó en una balanza sus deseos. En una parte Hermione y en la otra parte el partido con el equipo. Estaban empatados. Amaba a la Gryffindor pero también le encantaba jugar al quiddich y sobre todo los duelos entre Gry y Sly.

Estaba en un mar de dudas.

Cerró los ojos y casi sin darse cuenta cayó en el sueño profundo lleno de preguntas sin respuesta.

**,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸**

El vestuario estaba ardiendo. Rick se echaba desodorante mirándose al espejo mientras Crabble y Goyle peleaban con dos bates. Murray se apretaba los guantes mientras pegaba los puños uno contra otro. Zabinni se terminaba de vestir mientras silbaba ánimado.

Draco sentaba en el banco se ataba las cuerdas que agarraban a su pie el zapato. A su lado se sentó Leiber:

- ¿Dispuesto a dar una paliza a las nenazas Gryffindor?

Draco se limitó a asentir.

- ¡Joder, Davis para ya! - gritó Muray agitando las manos mientras una humareda de desodorante volaba por el aire.

- ¡Se llama higiene, Mike! - rió el rubio de pícaros ojos verdes.

El buscador de las serpientes se levantó y se lavó las manos y la cara en el lavabo de los vestuarios.

- Vamos a machacarlos. - rió bobamente Crabble.

- Muy agudo. - se burló Leiber.

- ¡Joder a por ellos! - gritó un eufórico Murray.

Se echó el cabello platinado hacia atrás y se miró fijamente en el cristal del espejo.

Los ojos grises le brillaban intensamente. Estaba excitado. Quería salir al terreno y ganar el partido. Demostrarle a Hermione que era el mejor buscador y que...

Hermione. " Falta al partido del sábado. No vayas al partido, quédate conmigo. "

Le resonaban sus palabras en la mente.

- ¡Malfoy! - gritó Zabinni. - Prepárate que salimos.

Cogió su escoba. Se veía alto y atractivo con el uniforme de quiddich y la escoba magistral en la mano.

Cuando iba a girar para seguir a sus compañeros, se miró al espejo. Entonces todo pasó muy deprisa, como mil recuerdos fugaces.

**_ooooooooo_**

**_FLASH BACK_**

_"Draco se separó unos centímetros, con el pecho agitado y, susurró el hechizo que daba paso al fuego. Fuego que prendió en la vela. Fuego que se hizo luz. Luz que se hizo espejo. Espejo de la verdad._

_Los dos ojos chocaron, el silencio aún seguía instalado. El canto de los grillos se detuvo, la brisa se hizo viento, el tiempo se había parado._

_Y ahora, dos ojos grises examinaban unos marrones._

_Draco dio un grito, un grito de negación, de súplica o de protesta, un grito:_

_- ¡Granger!"_

_" - Lucía...._

_Una lágrima caía silenciosa, una lágrima desde el fondo de un corazón, y no era la primera, ni sería la última, que lloraría con el canto a Lucía._

_Sintió su corazón latiendo al ritmo de un compás imaginario, sintió una hondísima tristeza, que seguía anclada allí. Y de pronto, una alegría sincera, al recordar que, en lo más alto del cielo, allí, en el más bello de los paraísos, aquella musa y aquel pianista, se cantaban su canción._

_- Es... - dijo con un hilo de voz. - lo más hermoso, que he oído..._

_Draco Malfoy, con sus ojos grises clavados en el piano, muy lentamente, comenzó a subir la mirada y, tan vaporosamente la posó en ella, que parecía que siguiese mirando al piano._

_- En mi vida."_

_" Sus manos se juntaron, aprisionándose detrás, pegadas a la pared, sus dedos se tocaron. Sus respiraciones, su mismo aire, como si la vida fluyera en sus pulmones._

_El aliento les faltaba, el corazón estaba loco, el deseo no daba tregua y el calor era intenso. Sin control._

_Y beso a beso, cachito a cachito...El hilo débil se fortalecia, se unía, se entrelazaba._

_Separaban sus labios, sin dejar de tocarse, como si ambos tuvieran miedo de que el otro huyera...de besarse, de amarse, rozar sus cuerpos en aquel espacio oscuro y polvoriento, que sobrevivía al fuego que creaban._

_Aún sin palabras, lo habían confesado, las palabras seguían ocultas pero...¿qué importaba? De nada valían...sobraban las palabras, bastaban las miradas._

_Y él con sus labios en su mejilla, ella enredada en su pelo, sus miradas se cruzaron abriendo sus ojos entre el fuego y el hielo. Extasiados y anhelantes. La noche los cubría mas el sol los descubriría."_

_" - ¿Sabes lo qué es...? - preguntó Draco mesando su pelo castaño, sin separarla de él. - ¿Tenerte a centímetros, a metros...y querer tocar tu piel? ¿Sabes lo que es...pensar en alguien y que te haga daño su solo pronunciar de nombre? ¿Sabes lo que siento al besarte?_

_- Lo siento...- suspiró. - Me he...me he enamorado, de ti._

_- Hay veces...que...sobran las palabras."_

_" - Hoy prométeme que será solo nuestro..._

_- Hoy...es nuestro día, solo nuestro..."_

_" - Te quiero. "_

_" Silencio. Hermione miró al pianista, en la oscuridad, sintiendo que todo temblaba en aquel momento._

_- Vos amo._

_Más silencio. Más y más silencio. Y más latido, y más corazón..._

_- Quérote._

_Sonrió._

_- S'apayo._

_Amor._

_- Taim i' ngra leat._

_Lo sentía, más vivo que nunca, más vivaz, más grande. Como nunca había sido._

_- Ich liebe dich._

_Se mordió el labio, reteniendo las lágrimas._

_- Mi aime jou._

_Aquello era...algo...que jamás podría olvidar._

_- T'estimo._

_Aquellas palabras. Dos, una, tres...¿qué importaba el número?Lo importante era el significado. Y antes de que él se lo dijera, ella ya lo sabía._

_- Obicham te._

_Lo había sabido siempre._

_- Ti amo._

_La brisa se coló por un ventanal y sacudió sus cabellos. Al fin llegaba el momento. Al fin...después de tanta espera...al fin._

_- I love you._

_Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla._

_- Hermione...._

_Silencio. Silencio._

_- Te quiero."_

_- Adiós...._

_"Vio como el retrato se cerraba y la Dama Gorda se cruzaba de brazos, mirando aburridamente al techo._

_Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ser un Gryffindor. "_

_" Se besaron dulcemente._

_Nada los separaría..._

_"Dirigiéndome a quererte...mucho más que mis deseos. "_

_Ni el destino."_

**FIN FLASHS BACKS**

**oooooooooooo**

Sonrió inconscientemente. A la mente le habían venido cientos de recuerdos y ahora en su mente solo estaba la última, Hermione pidiéndole que faltara al partido para estar con ella. Era su aniversario y eso sólo ocurría una vez al mes.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Acaso estás sordo? - gritó Zabinni de nuevo.

Draco se volvió y los miró. Todo el equipo le miraba impaciente.

- No juego.

Se produjo un silencio de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? - chilló el capitán, histérico.

- Que no juego. - dijo tranquilamente sin perder la sonrisa.

Blaise perdió la poca paciencia que tenía. Acortó la mínima distancia que los separaba y cogió al Slytherin por el cuello de la túnica.

- ¿Qué coño dices, Malfoy?

Draco lo miró con frialdad.

- Suéltame ahora mismo, Zabinni.

Instintivamente lo soltó. Draco se arregló el cuello y con la escoba en mano se dio la vuelta.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Malfoy! - le gritó el moreno mientras éste se iba.

- Usa a Brads. Buena suerte, capitán.

Con la escoba en mano se fue de los vestuarios, dejando anonadado al capitán y ciertamente muy divertidos al resto.

Zabinni habló en silencio, más para él que para los demás. Pero con un tono que sonaba muy peligroso:

- Te arrepentirás, Malfoy...te juro que te arrepentirás.

**,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸**

Recorrió rápidamente los pasillos, tenía los caminos perfectamente trazados en su mente, como un mapa preciso sin error alguno.

Llegó a la zona que, fuese de noche o fuese de día, estaba en penumbra. Murmuró las palabras mágicas y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Se deslizó por ella y la vio allí, esperándole.

Como si fuese un sueño lo que estaba viviendo. Como si su vida fueran pequeños trozos de cielo e infierno y en aquel momento hubiera unido todos los pedazos formando una imitación casi perfecta al modelo.

Y allí, entre nubes de música y soles de amor, estaba ella.

Sentada en el sofá, con una rosa blanca entre las manos y más hermosa que nunca.

Le miró con la sabiduría de su mirar profundo y le dijo mentalmente que lo amaba.

Lo había abandonado todo por ella. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, simplemente, porque era lo más bonito que tenía en su triste vida. Ella era la única luz en su eterna oscuridad.

Hermione se quedó sentada, mirándole. Él de pie con la escoba en la mano, los guantes y las rodilleras, el uniforme verde escarlata de quiddich y el cabello echado sensualmente hacia atrás con espacio suficiente para que el brillo de sus ojos no tapara el resto.

Ella dio una vuelta a su flor y sonrió perdiéndose entre los pétalos blancos de la rosa.

Le miró de nuevo y lentamente se levantó.

- Has venido. - murmuró suavemente con un tono dulce y reconciliador.

- Por supuesto. - dijo él como si fuera lo más elemental del universo.

Hermione caminó despacio hasta él y le miró como si se avergonzara de aquello. Se acercó la rosa y la olió, cerrando los ojos, después la inclinó hacia él para que también oliese su perfume.

Ambos fueron embriagados por él.

- Feliz aniversario.

Draco cogió el tallo de la rosa, cogiendo también, a su vez, las manos de Hermione.

- Feliz aniversario.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y buscó sus labios con anhelo mientras los rozaba con un choque electrizante y a la vez ardiente como si hubiesen caído en las llamas danzarinas de una chimenea.

Movieron sincronizados los rostros mientras sus labios se recorrían con ansiedad y sus respiraciones se convertían en un vaivén constante de aire y aromas.

El nudo de la rosa se desató. Draco posó sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras Hermione rodeaba con sus brazos, aún con la rosa en la mano, el cuello del rubio.

Sobraban, una vez más, todas las palabras entre ellos.

Pero era tal la emoción de aquel sentimiento inmenso que faltaba el tiempo y sobraban las pausas.

Se besaron nuevamente mientras la luz iba descendiendo para sumirlos en una cómplice oscuridad.

La luz eran sus ojos y el resplandor de sus almas.

- Tengo un regalo para ti.

Hermione le miró ansiosa.

Draco la abandonó momentáneamente mientras se acercaba al piano y murmuraba un hechizo. Una música hermosa comenzó a sonar.

La chica le miró entreabriendo los labios sin decir nada.

- ¿Bailas?

Cogiéndola de la mano, Draco giró a la Gryffindor sobre ella misma. Su vestido rojo era el mismo que una noche hubiese llevado. Ahora el baile era allí, ahora era el momento de romper las absurdas barreras y las estúpidas verguenzas que entre ellos no existían.

Suavemente le murmuró al oído:

_" Por debajo de la mesa_

_acaricio tu rodilla,_

_y bebo, sorbo a sorbo_

_tu mirada ángelical"_

La miró intensamente como si el centro de todo fuera su mirar gris y ella con el rojo de la pasión tatuado en la piel.

_"Y respiro de tu boca,_

_esa flor de maravilla,_

_las alondras, del deseo,_

_cantan, vuelan, vienen, van...."_

La tomó por la cintura y la volteó grácilmente mientras ella con una fascinación eclipsante tan solo sonreía.

_" Y me muero por llevarte_

_al rincón de mi guarida..."_

La morada esperaba impaciente la llegada de los amantes. El más profundo de los rincones esperaba atento a cada movimiento.

_" Donde escondo un beso,_

_un matiz de una ilusión..."_

Rodó sobre ella misma.

_" Se nos va acabando el trago,_

_sin saber que es lo que hago..."_

Rodó de nuevo y paró acariciándole la mejilla mientras continuaba su poesía particular, entre susurros y murmullos:

_" Si contengo mis instintos o jamás..._

_te dejo huir..."_

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y él sintió una emoción desbordante en el pecho. Algo imenso, lo más grande, allí, metido en el fondo de su corazón. Como el resto de sus hermosos recuerdos de su historia de amor.

_" Y es que no sabes, lo que tu me haces sentir,_

_si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mí..."_

Tantas veces había querido confesarle lo que le hacía sentir. Había pensado que un segundo le bastaría para intercambiar las almas y sentir lo que el otro sentía.

_"Tal vez te fundirías, esta hoguera de mi sangre_

_y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti."_

_Era un sueño, una ilusión, un deseo._

Vivir en un paraíso tantas veces habían suplicado, lejos de las miradas y las palabras mal avenidas. Lejos de la maldad donde su amor era prohibido.

_"Y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir,_

_que no hay momento que yo pueda estar sin ti"_

Nuevamente la rodó sobre sí misma cogiendo su mano...

_"Me absorves el espacio y despacio me haces tuyo"_

Entonces la deslizó en su brazo cayendo en una vuelta en el aire y quedando reclinada. Su pelo caía como una cascada de rizos manantiales.

_"...muere el orgullo en mí y es que no puedo estar sin ti."_

Ella sonrió mientras él la incorporaba y la pegaba a su cuerpo, abrazándola, protector.

"Te quiero", le susurró al oído mientras le besaba el cuello.

_" Me absorves el espacio y despacio me haces tuyo"_

Se miraron mientras el piano tocaba, mientras, ellos sentían el peso del mundo y la fuerza de su amor.

_" Muere el orgullo en mí..."_

Y sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella:

_"Y es que no puedo estar..."_

El piano tocó la última nota mientras él confesaba lo que tanto sabía...

_"...sin ti...."_

Unieron sus manos mientras se besaban recorriendo la boca del otro.

Cogieron aire mientras sus corazones trepidantes corrían perseguidos por el deseo ansioso del amor.

Acariciaron la piel de sus rostros y la música de la canción siguió sonando sin el acompañamiento del pianista.

Los guantes y las rodilleras descansaban junto a la escoba en un rincón al que se le unieron los zapatos de ambos.

Cayeron en el sofá abierto que parecía un cúmulo de nubes blancas, suaves y esponjosas.

Uno con el otro siguieron acariciándose, besándose en un compás unialterno.

La piel se había erizado en el simple contacto de la mirada y ahora yacía atenta a cualquier roce con la yema de los dedos.

Poco a poco, como si la música captara los sentimientos, fue cambiando la melodía a una música de dunas desiertas, con bajadas y subidas suaves y matices apasionados.

La ropa fue quedando renegada con el resto de objetos inservibles como el pudor, la verguenza, el miedo, la tristeza y el odio. Solo cabían dos sentimientos en todo aquello, la pasión y el más importante, el amor.

Lentamente Draco fue soplando desde la zona más perdida hasta la más recóndita, acompañado por las teclas del piano y los latidos de Hermione, más los suyos propios.

Se fue escuchando el sonido de su respiración y más tarde el de sus propios sentimientos que salían sin poder remediarlo a la superficie, convirtiéndose en gritos ahogados, gemidos encadenados, sin alientos profundos y palabras que nadie en el mundo podría entender jamás, sino ellos, los amantes, sus creadores.

Hermione sonreía ante la serenidad y la paciencia del rubio. Se mordió el labio y casi accidentalmente se tapó la cara.

Él le deshizo la careta de manos, besándole una a una cada yema de los dedos de las manos y bordeando a besos cortos la palma.

Con pequeños soplidos en el cuello, palabras atrevidas en el oído y caricias por encima de la piel...poco a poco la electricidad se convirtió en energía.

Energía que se transformó en más deseo.

Se besaron una y otra vez, incapaz de controlarse. Entre besos, para ellos prohibidos, dieron mil vueltas, desnudos, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con las manos y la mirada, analizando cada detalle, cada lunar, cada cicatriz, cada tal ínfima precisión que trazaron mapas del cuerpo del otro hasta identificarlo como propio.

Después lo recorrieron a besos. A besos encontrados, a besos anhelados, a media voz.

El mundo había dejado de girar y sólo estaban ellos construyendo sus propias vidas en los pilares de su amor.

Uno enredado en el otro, sin apenas voz ni tampoco palabras, se besaron, sabiendo que aquel día, aquel momento y aquella habitación, jamás desaparecería de su mente. Nunca.

Se miraron. Cómplices de su secreto. Cómplices de sus deseos. Cómplices del sentimiento. Cómplices en dos cuerpos.

Y se agarraron fuertemente para no caer en un abismo sin fin. Y poco a poco se deslizaron por las sendas de lo lejano, de lo alto y la cima de la más alta montaña.

El placer era éxtasis, el amor era pasión, la confianza era complicidad, los cuerpos eran las almas.

Y despacito fueron soñando en convertirse en héroes durante un día y consiguieron ser héroes en sus fantasías.

Capturaron el cielo en su red de amor y música y unieron el cuerpo y el alma hasta que pudieron gritar al mundo entero que eran los reyes del universo.

Cayeron en un abrazo muy fuerte, entre sonrisas cómplices, amor prohibido y éxtasis que no pasaría jamás.

Se besaron, temblando, amándose hasta los confines y sobre todo,

_cómplices._

**,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸**

Wola a todas!!!!! Pues al fin su sueño mutuo se hizo realidad!

La preciosa canción de fondo no es otra que "Por debajo de la mesa" de Luis Miguel (L) Un clásico que no deja de encantarme.

Creo que de este capítulo hay mil cosas que comentar....yo apunto a las más importantes en mi particular versión:

- Como ya les informé después del partido de Quiddich se marcará un antes y un después en "El pianista". Lo que quiero decir con esto es que la historia dará un giro...para algunos bueno y para otros malo.

No con esto digo que la relación de Draco y Hermione se vaya a romper ni tampoco quiero decir que ocurra una desgracia ni...no, yo no digo nada! Sólo les aviso para que saquen sus propias conclusiones.

- La pelea de Draco y Ron era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando, jaja. Soy maligna, lo sé. Pero es que las peleas Draco-Harry no tienen...emoción, sin embargo entre el rubio y el pelirrojo, a mi modo de ver, hay mucho morbo. Aunque...siempre se puede superar :P

Creo que la reacción de Hermione fue evidente. Su mejor amigo y la persona que ama...difícil decisión.

- Sobre las dos personas que ya lo saben, Pansy Parkinson y Ron Weasley; como habéis leído, no "van" a decir nada, o eso han dicho. Solo quería apuntar dos cosas por cada personaje.

Primero con la Slytherin, en muchos fics la veo de mala estúpida o de tonta ciega...etc...Yo misma la utilicé en "No es historia de amor" como personaje antagonista pero me da rabia que siempre ocurra lo mismo en la mayoria de las historias. Yo tengo la fe en que nadie es ni enteramente malo ni enteramente bueno, con sus excepciones, claro. Pero tengo esa fe.

Por eso con este personaje quise dar una "revelación". Yo creo que lo único que le pasa a Pansy es que ama demasiado y, como le ocurre a la mayoria...no es correspondida. Es posible que se pueda ofuscar y hacer cosas que no están bien. Pero tomó una decisión muy madura. Ella solo quiero que Draco Malfoy sea feliz y por ello no piensa inmiscuirse en algo en que lleva las de perder.

Me gustaría que me diérais vuestra opinión sobre ella.

Segundo sobre Ron Weasley. Creo que ya es tópico decirlo pero para nada este personaje es un inútil estúpido como, desgraciadamente, lo pintan. Porque en los triángulos amorosos siempre uno lleva las de perder y él suele ser casi siempre el vértice sobrante.

Yo creo que tanto en los libros como por sus palabras y acciones ha demostrado ser un personaje que tiene valor y coraje. A pesar de inmadurez e impulsividad, como todos. Pues al fin y al cabo, quien diga no que tire la primera piedra...

Por ello, primero aceptando la relación de Harry y Ginny, demostró que no es un niño. Con lo que ocurrió con Parvati y con la valentía de confesarle su amor a Hermione.

Ahora guardando el secreto por el bien de su amiga, para mí no es más que otra muestra de que este personaje merece todo nuestro respeto y me gustaría que la gente dejara de manipularlo de esa forma para ponerlo como lo que es, otro ser humano que vale mucho.

Después de este sermón... (No os quejéis que concedí muchos deseos con este capítulo, jiji)

El capítulo siguiente, el número veinte será muy especial por un motivo. Será el primer "20" que figure en mis historias. No he superado los diecinueve con "No es historia de amor" ni tampoco con "Prisionera de un sangre limpia" así que llegar de nuevo ha este número me emociona mucho.

Otra cosita. Creo que el fic se está alargando mucho...y la verdad que todavía no he pensado en darle un final aún. Por lo que bueno, sólo espero que no se cansen de apoyarme y darme ánimos porque cuesta terminar o encauzar hacia el final algo tan hermoso y complicado como todas las historias y vivencias de nuestros personajes.

Creo que me dolerá mucho tener que hacer lo que mi cabeza maquiavélica ha decidido....mucho...

Y bueno, espero con ansia vuestros reviews, comentarios, e-mails (logarbo), felicitaciones, críticas, saludos, tomatazos, cartas postales o...lo que sea! Sólo quiero que me den una opinión sobre mi trabajo y que me cuenten lo que ven.

Creo que esto es todo aunque me resisto a abandonarles. El próximo capítulo no sé cuándo podré publicarlo, además se me acumula mi otro fic (perdónemen...me pondré duro con él!!)

Les dejo algunas preguntas malévolas para que...bueno, ¡no me olviden!

**oooooooo**

**¿Qué hará Blaise Zabinni?**

**¿Se enterará alguien más del romance de Draco y Hermione?**

**¿Le contará Hermione a el pianista que Ron y Pansy saben de su relación?**

**¿Notarán la ausencia de los amantes?**

**¿Podrá huir Draco de su destino?**

**oooooo**

Y ahora quería dedicar este capítulo a...bueno, a algunos les puede resultar algo infantil pero...el Lunes día 25 de Octubre murió mi perro...Golfo. Llevaba conmigo nueve años y se lo llevó el cielo por una enfermedad.

Solo espero que esté donde esté sea feliz y que sepa que nunca podremos olvidarle.

Y también quería dedicarle a un gran autor y maestro del mundo, el Señor Gabriel García Márquez quien tiene cáncer linfático y se ha retirado.

Solo quería transmitir a todos los que me leéis el dolor que siento por este genio y sólo le deseo lo mejor en todos los sentidos.

Gracias por todas sus palabras y sus obras. Gracias por como es y como será recordado.

Y con su carta que se difunde por Internet y algunos dicen que es falsa, otros que es verdadera, a mí me tocó el alma y la dejo aquí inscrita:

_GABRIEL GARCIA MARQUEZ_

_"Si por un instante Dios se olvidara de que soy una marioneta de trapo y me regalara un trozo de vida, aprovecharía ese tiempo lo más que pudiera"._

_Posiblemente no diría todo lo que pienso, pero en definitiva pensaría todo lo que digo._

_Daría valor a las cosas, no por lo que valen, sino por lo que significan._

_Dormiría poco, soñaría más, entiendo que por cada minuto que cerramos los ojos, perdemos sesenta segundos de luz. Andaría cuando los demás se detienen, despertaría cuando los demás duermen._

_Si Dios me obsequiara un trozo de vida, vestiría sencillo, me tiraría de bruces al sol, dejando descubierto, no solamente mi cuerpo, sino mi alma._

_A los hombres les probaría cuán equivocados están al pensar que dejan de enamorarse cuando envejecen, sin saber que envejecen cuando dejan de enamorarse! _

_A un niño le daría alas, pero le dejaría que él solo aprendiese a volar. A los viejos les enseñaría que la muerte no llega con la vejez, sino con el olvido. Tantas cosas he aprendido de ustedes, los hombres..._

_He aprendido que todo el mundo quiere vivir en la cima de la montaña, sin saber que la verdadera felicidad está en la forma de subir la escarpada._

_He aprendido que cuando un recién nacido aprieta con su pequeño puño, por primera vez, el dedo de su padre, lo tiene atrapado por siempre. He aprendido que un hombre sólo tiene derecho a mirar a otro hacia abajo, cuando ha de ayudarle a levantarse._

_Son tantas cosas las que he podido aprender de ustedes, pero realmente de mucho no habrán de servir, porque cuando me guarden dentro de esa maleta, infelizmente me estaré muriendo. Siempre di lo que sientes y haz lo que piensas._

_Si supiera que hoy fuera la última vez que te voy a ver dormir, te abrazaría fuertemente y rezaría al Señor para poder ser el guardián de tu alma._

_Si supiera que estos son los últimos minutos que te veo diría "te quiero" y no asumiría, tontamente, que ya lo sabes._

_Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero por si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que nos queda, me gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero, que nunca te olvidaré._

_El mañana no le está asegurado a nadie, joven o viejo. Hoy puede ser la última vez que veas a los que amas. Por eso no esperes más, hazlo hoy, ya que si el mañana nunca llega, seguramente lamentarás el día que no tomaste tiempo para una sonrisa, un abrazo, un beso y que estuviste muy ocupado para concederles un último deseo._

_Mantén a los que amas cerca de ti, diles al oído lo mucho que los necesitas, quiérelos y trátalos bien, toma tiempo para decirles "lo siento", "perdóname", "por favor", "gracias" y todas las palabras de amor que conoces._

_Nadie te recordará por tus pensamientos secretos. Pide al Señor la fuerza y sabiduría para expresarlos. Demuestra a tus amigos y seres queridos cuanto te importan."_

Os quiero!

Mil gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo!

_Lira Garbo_

**Corazonado**

**Ricky Martin**

_Ahora tengo miedo_

_si te digo la verdad..._

_Sufrirá mi ego,_

_¿dónde acabará, mi vanidad?_

_Te toqué_

_inmediatamente_

_corazón de suicida,_

_me enamoré._

_Corazonado,_

_delante de tu cuerpo._

_Yo me rompía_

_sintiendome bendecido por tu amor._

_Corazonado_

_en brazos de tus brazos_

_se derretía, el as de mi frío corazón._

_Yo te amé,_

_involuntariamente,_

_corazón de suicida,_

_me enamoré._


	20. Abriendo heridas

**El pianista**

* * *

_Contestación a reviews_

**RocioLovegood:**Wola wapa!Muchas gracias, tus palabras son muy lindas!No sé si tengo o no talento pero que te guste lo que escribo es un honor. De todo corazón te agradezco tu apoyo, mil besazos!

**Padme Gilraen:**Wola linda!Pues el capítulo fueron alrededor de cuarenta páginas. Creo que no es el más largo...:S Los más largos fueron 11. No tenemos tiempo y 14. Silencio pero salió largo también :) Me alegro de que te emocione, fue un capítulo muy intenso como viene siendo habitual, jeje. Se está descubriendo todo, poco a poco. Sobre Pansy yo la utilicé como villana en "No es historia de amor" y la verdad que por la misma razón que aquí la pongo de buena, por un amor obsesivo, no correspondido. Los seres humanos hacemos las más grandes locuras por amor. ¿Qué piensas sobre Parvati? ¡Confiesa!Jajaja, necesito saber lo que cavila tu mente Muchos besos!Cuídate!

**Dark Raxiel:** Wola loka!Jejeje, te vas a estresar con tan poco tiempo para nada...!!Yo estoy muy contenta por la actitud que todas tomaron hacia Pansy porque creo que es perfectamente comprensible lo que ella siente porque, por desgracia, muchas lo hemos sentido. ¡Notaste la diferencia!Quería que alguien la comparara con "No es historia de amor" y tú lo hiciste Pues el cambio es evidente, jeje, de mala malísima a persona humana. ¡Una crítica!¡Ya ya van dos!Jajaja, al final me estáis haciendo caso. Me parece muy bien. Lo que tú dices, lo entiendo pero aunque parezca infantil, creo que es algo muy hermoso dejarlo todo por amor. (L) Esa es la postura que yo tomé. Dejar algo tan importante para ti por tu amor...yo me sentiría muy feliz. Pero, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Draco me daría cierta rabia...aunque, de igual manera, lo dejaría todo por amor. (L) (L) Bueno mi niña, mil besotes!Que te vaya bonito!

**Ayda merodeadora:**Wola mi niña!Gracias!Pues la verdad, si te soy sincera, a mí Pansy es un personaje que nunca me había llamado la atención pero si es verdad que había notado que en todos los fics, sobre todo, DracoHermione, suelen ponerla de tonta y mala y me da rabia porque los personajes, como digo y repito, no son ni buenos ni malos, simplemente son personas que tienen virtudes y defectos, aciertos y errores, así que creo que ella puede cambiar y así lo ha hecho. :) Jajaja, sobre Zabinni, siempre da un poco de morbo a la historia porque suele ser un personaje muy sensual que le da cierta picardía a las situaciones. (Que quede entre nosotras, mi segundo chico "Harry Potter", jajaja xD) Sobre Ron...¡que tristeza! ¿Cómo no te puede gustar? ¡Es tan tierno! Tan dulce, protector...a mí me encantaría tener un novio-Ron, jajaja. Es como tener un amigo-amor...aunque claro, prefiero un pasional Draco Malfoy, ¡of course! Yo la verdad la family Weasley me cae muy bien. Sobre Parvati, ay...la cosa cambia. Me da miedo esa mujer porque una mujer dolida es peligrosa. Y te aconsejo que tengas ojito con Zabinni, no lo subestimes :P Sobre Harry, jajaja, anda con su Ginny en las nubes, ¡lo que hace el amor! Ya no tiene ni cabeza para Voldemort xD Gracias por tu apoyo!Y mil besos, que te vaya bonito!

**Vicu-malfoy**:Wola wapetona!¡Qué bien que te gustó el cambio de Pansy! Además lo sufriste en tu propia piel, normal que lo entiendas :( Pero lo mejor de todo es que las decisiones duras que tomamos, luego nos aportan bienestar con nosotras mismas. Yo también dejé a ese amor...porque le gustaba una amiga mía y antes de anteponerme y hacerle la vida difícil a ambos, me aparté y les deseé lo mejor. :) Y no me arrepiento. Sufrí pero, ya es agua pasada. Sobre Gabril García Márquez, hace poco terminé "Cien años de Soledad" y la verdad no pude imaginar que el creador de esa obra tan maravillosa pudiese estar a punto de morir o enfermo sufriendo. :( Ojalá que viva muchos muchos muchos años más!Muchos besotes!

**La-loka:**Wola preciosa!Jajaja, pues la verdad que quiero que me digas todo todo todo y todo Todo es poco. Me alegro muchísimo de que te vaya gustando la historia, es un logro para mí. Yo creo que necesito un novio con urgencia o "El pianista" se volverá una plasta de amor ahí....sufrimiento y amor pasteloso xD Jajaja. La canción de Luis Miguel siempre me ha gustado mucho, me hace sentir mil cosas porque me recuerda muchos momentos. Que te vaya todo mu mu bien, preciosa!Besotes!

**Herms16:**Wola preciosa!Jejeje, pues yo la verdad aún estoy dando botes!¡Me leerán los rusos!xD Me motivo!Espero que te siga gustando, muchos besotes!

**Pajaro-de-fuego:** Wola mi niña!Gracias! Jejeje, mil maldades se me ocurren ahora mismo que hacer pero...¡noooo!Traquila que no haré nada, soy muy buena (A) jajaja :P fuera bromas, la historia está cada vez más cercada, cada vez lo sabe más gente. Da miedo. Bueno, mucho ánimo con tu fic!Contéstame el review que te dejé, ¿oki?Muchos besotes!

**Tyson violador:** Wola mi niña!Vamos directas al fic: yo me sentía un poco "Pansy" porque tmb me he sentido como ella y la comprendo. La verdad me alegra muchísimo que te hayas puesto a pensar en que de veras, somos Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Parvati...hemos sido todos porque todos hemos sentido como ellos, ¿quién no ha tenido un amor no correspondido? ¿O un amor demasiado grande? ¿Quién no se ha enamorado de alguien muy cercano, muy amigo? Todos hemos vivido eso porque son situaciones reales, del día a día. Y Draco...tiene un sexto sentido, aunque Herm no se lo haya dicho, a notado un buen cambio en Pansy. Y Ron...¡te gusta!Yo estoy bajo la campaña "Todos con Ron" jajaja, porque parece que no termina de gustarle a nadie y me da mucha rabia porque a mí siempre me ha encantado. (Suspiro..) yo quiero un amigo así, que me ame en secreto y lo de todo por mí xD (y que me guste!!) Te respondo tu pregunta. Pansy se acostó con Zabinni porque él la chantajeó para decirle el nombre de la enamorada de Draco. Es decir, Zabinni sabía y sabe quien es la chica con que se ve Draco y como Pansy lo desconocía la "obligó" a acostarse con él si quería saberlo. ¿Se solucionó tu duda?¡Espero que sí! Sobre tu petición de un poco de Ginny/Harry, por supuesto! ;) Por ti les haré un par de parrafitos para ellos solos, ok? ;) Bueno mi niña me despido, muchos besotes!Que te vaya bonito!

**Leticia:** Wola!Creo que es la primera vez que me dejas un review y tengo el placer de verte por aquí, bienvenida y gracias por tus lindas palabras. Espero no perderte de vista y que te siga gustando el fic!Muchos besotes!

**Rasaaabe:**Wola mi niña!Com estas?Muchas gracias!Me animas un montón!Pasamos al fic: sobre la pareja protagonista he de decir que a mí cada vez, tmb me gustan más! Son lo mejor de la historia, tan románticos y apasionados y a la vez, dulces y cariñosos, me encantaría tener un romance así. Aunque claro, con la parte de que ellos tienen un futuro difícil, muy difícil. Las dos situaciones que mencionas me parecen muy lindas por parte de Draco. Creo que hay veces que hay que separar la excitación del momento propiamente dicho :P con el amor y la preparación porque Hermione lo deseaba pero no se sentía preparada para hacerlo y Draco lo entendió y es más, fue el primero que paró la escena. Sobre la petición que ella le hace para que no vaya al partido el día del aniversario, es una muestra de amor enorme por parte de nuestro rubio porque al fin y al cabo lo que hace es dejar algo importante para él como el triunfo en el quiddich por su chica, su amor (L) Qué bonitooo! Jajaja, sobre Ron haré todo lo posible para que te guste!!Es un reto!Sino lo consigo me sentiré bastante decepcionada de mí misma pero si lo consigo...¡olé! Sobre Pansy, yo la he utilizado de mala en "No es historia de amor" y no me arrepiento porque bueno, necesitaba a alguien y cayó ella. Pero me molesta mucho que siempre la pinten igual como una tonta enamorada, la típica rubia con la cabeza hueca. Eso crea un estereotipo y algo que se empieza a utilizar siempre igual...es un poco típico y me termina cansando. También le ocurre a un personaje como Blaise Zabinni...Por eso quise dar un giro y cambiar totalmente su personalidad. Hermione le tiene que estar muy agradecida. Jajajaja, eso de Pansy y Ron era algo que había pensado y si te digo la verdad, no me termina de convencer. Pero bueno, ya veré que invento. Al fin y al cabo, no todas las personas tienen un futuro feliz en este y todos los cuentos. (Y sí, insinuo algo (A) ) Jajajaja, te gusta Seamus? A mí me da mucha ternura, me parece muy lindo aunque en el fic no desarrolle su papel demasiado. Lo que pasa es que no puedo meter a todas las parejas en el fic, es decir, no puedo hacer de "El pianista"..."Las parejitas", ¿me explico? Por eso no las pongo demasiado pero puedo hacer alguna excepción :P Solo pídelo, soy como el hada madrina La verdad que Snape tenía buenos motivos esta vez para estar medio ausente en esa clase de Pociones (repasa la escena a ver si pillas lo que era) La verdad que Parvati me da muchísima pena, se está haciendo daño por una venganza injustificada, un odio ciego y sobre todo, un amor no correspondido. Todo no se puede tener. Jejeje, muy aguda, la verdad que Zabinni es peligroso, muy peligroso, no es bueno de enemigo y Draco anda un poco despistado en este sentido. Weno me sacas los colores con ponerte a mi fic de protagonista en tu nick! Es un honor además era otro de mis retos, desbancar a "Un llanto en los pasillos", sorry, jejeje Estoy super feliz con lo de la traducción a ruso, es algo increíble, nunca lo pude ni soñar cuando empecé a escribir la historia. Weno me da pena despedirte ya :( Pero weno, solo me resta darte muchísimos ánimos porque estoy segura de que te vas a sacar esas dos asignaturas porque te estás esforzando mucho en ellas y te lo mereces, si te queda alguna, será una injusticia pero eso sí...¡te prohibo que no recibas regalos de Navidad!Que si no quieres te mando yo uno obligada!jejeje, weno linda cuidat molt, que te vaya bonit, t' estimo! Petons!!

**Afrodita:** Wola preciosa!Qué ganas de verte por aquí!:D Primero que nada felicitarte porque me tienes enganchadísima a todos tus fics y eres una de mis autoras preferidas!Pasando ahora a "El pianista", me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado el capi!Fue difícil pero valió la pena! Yo también soy un poco "culpable" del estereotipo de Pansy en los fics porque también la "utilicé" como mala en "No es historia de amor" pero quería cambiar un poco su imagen, lavarla :P y que se viera que es un ser humano y tan solo es una mujer que ama y no es correspondida :( Ron, yo estoy picada con este personaje, es un reto hacer que le guste a la gente porque he visto que a bastantes no les gusta y por eso entre este y "Prisionera de un sangre limpia" intentamos que la gente le tome respeto y sobre todo, cariño. :) Porque bajo mi punto de vista es alguien a quien se lo ha dejado mucho de lado, en su familia de numerosos integrantes, por su mejor amigo que es el niño que sobrevivió y su mejor amiga que es la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts y se olvida que él también existe. La verdad que los personajes malos como Zabinni tienen atractivo y dan morbo, ¿verdad! Jajaja, no sé por qué pero simepre pasa. xD Weno espero que actualicemos muy pronto las dos!Mucho ánimo en la Uni!(K)(K)Besotes!

**Sara Nyphadora Black:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad que la muerte de mi perro fue bastante dolorosa pero ya la estoy superando, ¡hay que seguir adelante!Gracias también por tus palabras sobre el capítulo! ¡Me alegro de que te guste!Yo creo que Ron y Pansy se han identificado en Draco y Herm como su amor no correspondido y han tomado una decisión madura y acertada, aceptar lo que ellos dispongan y conformarse con la felicidad del ser amado a pesar de lo duro que sea. Muchos besos, espero verte por aquí!

**Jen**:Wola linda!Weno creo que esta es la primera vez que nos leemos, jeje, y es un placer conocerte. Muchas gracias, es un honor que te guste mi historia y sobre todo es muy bonito que hayas sentido cosas a través de ella. Contesto a tu pregunta íntima, jeje, pues la verdad que vivo enamorada de todo, jajaja. Mientras empezaba a escribir esta historia no estaba enamorada de nadie en particular (amor en serio, me refiero) pero siempre he mantenido ese sentimiento soñador del amor eterno y el destino...en estos días sí estoy enamorada de un chico y no sé si eso influirá en mi manera de escribir pero yo siempre he considerado el amor como algo que siempre está en todos, tanto en mí como en ti misma, amor no solo por alguien del sexo opuesto (o mismo, tmb) sino como por tus amigos y familiares. :) El mundo está lleno de amor! :) Qué bien que te gustó Pansy!Se notó su cambio y os gustó, mejor que mejor. La verdad que me da mucha tristeza pensar en ponerle fin a este proyecto tan maravillosa, estoy muy metida en él y aunque no puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo que me gustaría, ocupa un lugar importante en mí.Bueno chilena linda, mil besotes!!

**RiDa:**Wola wapetona! Gracias!Opino igual que tú, no hay que ponerle etiquetas a las personas por una imagen exterior que den, eso nunca. La verdad que lo solemos hacer a menudo, eso de esta es tonta, esta es lista, esta es empollona, esta es guapa, esta es fea...nadie puede juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo y aun conociéndolo porque hay mil cosas dentro de una persona para encasillarla en una personalidad. Creo que nadie en el mundo podría saber con precisión cómo es alguien. Sobre la pasión de Draco y Herm, quería que fuera algo en lo que no predominara lo físico, sino lo emocional, los sentimientos dejando un poco la pasión desenfrenada en algo más místico, íntimo y personal. Gracias, la verdad estoy muy emocionada por la traducción a ruso! :D Muchos besotes preciosa!!

**Wei-lo:** Wola linda!Muchas gracias. Jeje, tienes toda la razón, por amor se cometen muchas locuras y muchos errores y todos podemos enmendarlos, ¿verdad?Hasta Pansy Parkinson. Sobre Ron, a mí él me encanta y me da mucha pena que la gente no consiga tomarle ese cariño y respeto que merece. ¿Ron con Luna? Mmm....no lo había pensado, ciertamente pero, es una posibilidad. Merece alguien que lo quiera. Me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando y tus palabras son muy bellas, gracias de todo corazón :) Mil besos!

**Sweet-ally:** Wola Ally!Gracias!La verdad ya te extrañaba! ;) El cambio notable de Ron y Pansy es digno de mención y por supesto, admiración por parte de todos. Repito que no hay ni buenos ni malos, sólo personas y todos tenemos abierta esa puerta para emmendar los errores y cambiar. Jajaja, bueno, claro que no voy a dejarles esa tranquilidad de que nada malo va a ocurrir porque...precisamente, es la única cosa que puedo asegurar, que cosas malas van a ocurrir, porque se está viendo. Lo que no sé es en qué capítulos va a explotar esa maldad pero, existir, exite. Duda mi niña, duda porque si confías...puedes llevarte una sorpresa no muy agradable. Y después de dejarte con toda esa intriga extra (jajaja xD ¡Que te quiero mucho, eh!) Sobre la escena de Draco y Hermione; no quiero que se piense en ningún momento que están juntos por un motivo...no sé cómo decirlo, físico o por simplemente estarlos, ambos arriesgan mucho en esa relación, es algo serio y si están dejando tantas cosas de lado por defender su amor, hay que tenerlo en cuenta. Sobre esa personalidad de Draco, quiero imaginarme que dentro de ese escudo de hielo se encuentra un alma cándida, unos sentimientos hermosos que encierra una pasión prohibida como lo es para él tocar el piano. Es totalmente opuesto a ese Draco Malfoy obsesivo y malévolo de "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia", digamos que aquí está el remedio para que no termine convirtiéndose en ese monstruo, un amor como Hermione. Muchas gracias, se me saltaron las lágrimas!Me tocas el alma diciéndome esas frases tan maravillosas y sólo imaginar que algo que yo escribo te puede transmitir ese sentimiento se me encoge el corazón. Aquí se demuestra lo hermoso que es escribir y sobre todo, que a la gente le guste. :) Una vez más, muchas gracias. Te deseo todo lo mejor y que seas muy muy feliz, que te lo mereces!!!Muchos besazos!!!

**Andrea Malfoy2:** Wola mi niña!Muchas gracias, me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado el capítulo La verdad que si yo hubiera estado en la piel de Hermione me hubiera resultado muy difícil. Escoger entre mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida...Jajaja, la verdad que me pareció un acto bellísimo el que Draco abandonara el partido de quiddich por ir con Hermione. Es capaz de dejarlo todo, las cosas que más le importan, por su amor. (L) Sobre Pansy, yo tampoco he tenido muchas oportunidades de encontrar a una Pansy más humana en casi ningún fan fic y por eso quería ponerla más real. Zabinni...mm...es un reto pero...casi perdido antes de empezar xD Oooo...¿te gustaron la canciones? ¡Las conocías!"Por debajo de la mesa" me hace sentir mil cosas además es un tema que contiene tanta suavidad y sensualida a la vez, lento y vibrante...¡me encanta!Creo que le venía perfectísimo a la primera vez entre ellos :) "Corazonado", la conocí por un Best love que la recogía y me enamoró. Lo que pasa que aunque contiene mucha sensualidad, no me veía yo a Draco cantándola xD Aunque sí de fondo o como canción para escuchar con el capi, le viene a juego. ¡A Ruso!Estoy super emocionada, no sabes cuánto. No me imaginaba cuando empecé a escribir la historia, que me iban a perdir permiso para traducirla a ese idioma, ni mucho menos...¡a ninguno!Por eso estoy muy feliz, ¡la verdad no me puedo quejar! Va todo sobre ruedas. Yo creo que nunca podremos olvidar a ese gran maestro para toda la literatura universal como ha sido y es todavía, Gabriel García Márquez. Sólo tuve el placer de leer dos obras suyas pero me hizo disfrutar enormemente. Es una lástima que pueda morir pero, por desgracia, es el fin de todo ser, la muerte, como estoy segura que más allá existe un paraíso que él tendrá ganado. Gracias por tu apoyo por la pérdida de mi perro, ya lo estoy superando, hay que darse tiempo para afrontar la muerte, al fin acabamos comprendiéndola :) Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo!Te deseo lo mejor!Mil besos!Qué te vaya bonito!TQM!

**Lara**:Wola mi niña!Veo que te registraste!A ver cuando publicas una history, eh!Que la espero con ansias!;) Bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!:D Sobre el capítulo: fue difícil escribirlo pero, valió la pena. La escena de amor entre Draco y Hermione fue algo que salió fluidamente de mis dedos, no sé, como si estuviera registrada en mi mente, especialmente para ese momento, para "El pianista". La verdad no soy persona de escribir el sexo como algo...sin sentimientos. En "No es historia de amor" me costó escribirlo por la misma razón, yo quería hacer sexo sin amor y no me salía, si lo lees lo notarás, parece que hay el mismo amor entre una y otra parte de la historia. Por eso quise que fuera muy especial ese momento, no quería arruinar la relación tan hermosa que se lleva a cabo entre ellos, por una escena dura o demasiado irreal, me alegro de que te haya gustado, del fondo de mi corazón te lo digo. A mí me encantaría que la primera vez fuera así.....

Esta historia tiene una particularidad especial y es que, todos los personajes en relativos momentos desean ser otras personas, por motivos distintos: Parvati desea ser Hermione para que Ron la ame, Hermione desea ser Pansy para así no tener que esconder su amor por Draco...hay emociones encontradas y sobre todo, realidades claras, pues el que diga que siempre le ha gustado ser él/ella mismo/a, miente. Sobre la elección de Pansy, es muy duro, un amor como el que ella siente es difícil de apartar por la felicidad del otro, yo me pongo en su piel y la admiro. Y como dije y repito, no hay buenos ni malos, solo personas.

Sobre el final, esa escena de amor. Creo que ya la había retrasado mucho y llegaba su hora. Era la culminación de los sentimientos porque no es sólo un deseo físico lo que ellos sentían, mucho más. Aunque sólo sean dos adolescentes, también sienten ese amor desenfrenado que nada tiene que ver con la unión de dos cuerpos sino con la unión de dos almas gemelas. Que Herm le pidiera a Draco que dejara de asistir al partido por ella, sinceramente, no lo había visto en ningún fic aunque bueno, supongo que mi idea puede haberse captado antes, lo lamento. Quería que existiera algo poderoso entre ellos, ya no sólo el renunciar a algo importante para uno de los dos sino el hecho de desafiar al mundo entero porque una persona te lo pida. ¡Dime Lore, no hay problema!:) Todos mis amigos me dicen así ;) (Diminutivo cariñoso ) "Por debajo de la mesa" siempre me ha gustado, es una canción tan llena de sentimientos, en realidad iba a poner una canción más...distinta, jeje, no adelantaré nada por si las moscas Pero el caso que al final me decidí por esta, me hace sentir muchas emociones cada vez que lo escucho. Y Luis Miguel, sin duda, me encanta, su voz me hace recordar a ese Draco que yo he creado y Armando Manzanero, su compositor, es magnífico, tiene tantas canciones hermosísimas (L) ¿Oíste el disco en el que él canta dúos? Es hermoso! Bueno orgullosa Tauro, yo soy una Aries pasional (Aunque dicen que tambien mandona y posesiva...UU) Jeje, no te creas, 16 no son nada!Yo ya mismo cumplo los 15, el día 21 de Marzo Me gustaría que me pasaras información sobre tus fics porque yo sigo perdida por aquí, así que sino te importa pasarme enlaces o nombres, sería un placer leer algo tuyo :) ¡Leíste "No es historia de amor"!Es mi historia por excelencia, también ha sido la única que he terminado y la primera con la pareja DracoHermione, digamos que marcó un antes y un después. Te contesto a tu pregunta, cuando comencé esa historia pues...hace ya bastante...no sé específicarte...en Marzo hará un año que la terminé pues llevaría ya un año con ella, con lo cual si en Marzo tendré 15 supongo que tendría alrededor de 13 años y terminaría con 14. ¿Notaste cambios respecto a "El pianista"?¿Te importaría comentármelos? Nunca nadie me ha dicho que había cambiado algo o alguna cosa, me haría mucha ilusión :)Muchas gracias, tu review fue muy lindo, mil gracias!Que te vaya todo muy bonito!Besotes!!!Nos vemos!

**Earathien:** Wola guapa!Me alegro de que te guste! Ron y Pansy dieron una sorpresa y me gustó que apreciaraís el cambio y sobre todo, su esfuerzo :) Jajaja, "El pianista" sin fronteras!En chino...mmm, habrá que pensarlo detenidamente, jiji. Ay que bonito lo que dices, eso de imprimirla y encuadernarla. Lo que pasa es que es muy larga y vas a gastar muchos folios y tinta, eh!Jajaja, bueno, gracias por todo tu apoyo, en serio me animas muchísimo!Gracias!Sé feliz!Muchísimos besotes!

**Lelekasha:** Wolas wapetona!Qué bien que te alegró este capi!;) Gracias por tus felicitaciones, estoy muy emocionada. ¡A Ruso!Dios...es emocionante. :) La verdad este capi mezcló muchas pasiones encontradas y sobre todo, sentimientos. Fue difícil de escribir pero muy intenso. Entrando en detalles: la amistad de Harry y Ron siempre me ha impresionada y pensé que la estaba dejando de lado por Draco y Hermione (algo lógico pues son protagonistas) me sentí mal y decidí que un encuentro amistoso era lo correcto, ambos lo necesitaban. Jejeje, la pelea entre Draco y Ron era algo que en este caso la propia autora (jiij, o sea, yo) deseaba fervientemente!Soy muy típica, lo sé, pero adoro que dos chicos se peleen por una chica, me parece super romántico eso de matarse a ostiazos por el amor de una mujer!!ooo...me emociono, jejeje. Y como tú bien dices, se veía venir por los encontronazos entre Ron y Draco. Yo me identifico con Pansy pues tmb he tenido amores no correspondidos, he sufrido mucho y he pensado en hacer daño a una parte para ser yo feliz, decantándome por conformarme con estar a la sombra, sabiendo que él era feliz :( Es triste pero creo que a la vez, muy hermoso. Zabinni es peligroso y aún no enseñó las garras, hay que temerle. Sobre la posible gastrointeritis de Parvati, en este capi sabremos más :P Y sobre Draco y los mortífagos, pronto, amiga, muy pronto. Es su destino. Bueno linda, sé feliz y gracias!Mil besos!!

**Thelmiux:**Wola preciosa!Te gustó!Me alegro mucho!Bueno pues a mí Pansy nunca me ha gustado demasiado pero creo que no le hemos dado ninguna oportunidad, ni siquiera la hemos comprendido así que, había llegado el momento :) Sobre Ron, no tengo palabras. Adoro a este personaje, quizá por eso en mi otro fic "Prisionera de un sangre limpia" lo puse de tercer protagonista, me gusta mucho y me gustaría en un futuro hacer un fic donde él fuese protagonista. Creo que todos lo utilizan, como a la propia Pansy, como tonto o como tercer pico de un triángulo, Harry-Hermione o Draco-Hermione...mientras él nunca triunfa. Yo lo quiero mucho y creo que no merece ser tratado así aunque en este fic sienta tener que dejarlo sin su amor platónico...Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras!Mil besos!

**Annie Ryddle:** Wola mi niña!Uoh, eso es un comentario precioso! "El capitulo mas lindo que he leido acerca del amor":'( Dios, me emocionas!! :'( Gracias, muchas gracias, tus palabras sí que son bellas. Yo he leído muchos fics, escenas en las que los protagonistas hacen el amor y me he quedado igual que al empezar, no me ha trasmitido nada. Creo que al describir el acto como algo físico, pierde el valor hermoso que tiene cuando dos personas se entregan en ese sentimiento mutuo, uniéndose en un sólo ser. Por eso quise hacerlo menos explícito en cuanto a cuerpo e interesarme por el alma y el amor. Algo más romántico, más meloso e incluso un poco pesado, lo reconozco pero, sobre todo, que ententadamos todos el valor que tiene ese acto. Yo opino como tú, Pansy y Ron son degradados en los fics y me da mucha lástima porque son dos personajes de los que se puede sacar mucho juego. Buen juego. Te entiendo perfectamente, entiendo tu dolor porque también lo he sentido. Es increíble como esas criaturas pueden calar en nuestro ser y que las queramos como si de un ser humano se tratase. "Las almas nunca mueren", eso pienso yo también. Creo que estará en un lugar mejor ahora. Weno mexicana linda, me despido con mucha tristeza y ganas de seguir hablándonos!Mil besos y que te vaya bonito!

**Traviesa1500:**Wola linda!¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Sí, yo quería hacer una "revelación" sobre Pansy y Ron para que la gente se diera cuenta de que a pesar de ser personajes secundarios son protagonistas en sentimientos y actitudes pues son personas de carne y hueso!(En nuestra imaginación xD)Ojalá que ambos encuentren una persona en la que dar ese amor que tanto daño les ha hecho. Si yo tuviera un amor como el que tienen Draco y Hermione no dudaría en luchar por él con todas mis fuerzas, sólo tienes una vida y tienes que aprovecharla porque sino....quizá el tren se vaya y el amor con él. Bueno preciosa, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero no decepcionarte!Muchos besos!Que te vaya bonito!

**Vicuticu HHr**: Wola wapetona!Bueno pues me alegro de que te decidieras a pasar por aquí! ;) Muchas gracias! Jeje, la verdad yo no soy muy debota de la pareja HarryHermione, siempre le cogí un poco de tirria por los libros porque a mí me gustaba la pareja RonHermione y me discutían de que Hermione acabaría con Harry...un lío, jajaja xD El caso es que mi pareja preferida es DracoHerm pero me alegro de que tmb te guste a ti!¿Tú tocas el piano? Yo por desgracia no sé :( Pero quiero aprender!La verdad que es un bellísimo instrumento, es uno de mis sueños, saber tocarlo. Muchos besos!

**Hitomi Felton**: Hola mi niña!¿Qué tal estás?Espero que muy bien!¿Te gustó el capi?¡Me alegro mucho!Fue especial (L) Jajaja, me hizo gracias esas conclusiones que sacaste a partir de mis frases ¿Piensas como Herm?Uy, uy...eso quiere decir que eres....¡¡¡¡UNA PERVERTIDA!!!!Jajaja, weno, 1 bromita sin gracia Espero que te siga gustando, muchos besotes linda!Espero tus fics!;)

**Arien**: Wola wapetona!Muchas gracias!La verdad que toy muy contenta con la traducción a ruso!!:D Es todo un logro. Sobre el capi: las reacciones de Pansy y Ron creo que estuvieron muy ligadas a esa madurez que poco a poco están adquiriendo, no sólo con la edad sino con las cosas que pasan a su alrededor. Creo que sobre Ron estaba claro que cuando quieres a una persona, al final, solo quieres lo mejor para ella aunque ello sea que esté lejos de ti y nunca sea tuya :( Pero como dice Pansy: "Perdí algo que nunca fue mío" :) Creo que esta rubia Slytherin es mucho más inteligente de lo que la gente piensa. Todos creen que es la típica estúpida chica que pasa de mano en mano y ella se humilló por ese amor obsesivo que sentía por Draco aunque al final se dejó llevar por los buenos sentimientos. No quería que se la viera como una villana sin escrúpulos. No. Ella es un ser humano aunque no correspondida en el amor. Jeje, además, como dices, le da una ligera advertencia a Hermione sobre terceras personas informadas de su romance Encantadora. Jejeje, sobre Zabinni, da mucho morbo, yo siempre lo digo, esa maldad y ese irresistible toque Sly, es que caemos rendidas a él....jajaja. Y sí, está preparándose para asestar el golpe y, será mortal. Sobre el romance de Herm y Draco, yo pienso que no debería enterarse más gente porque los rumores a veces son peligrosos. Jejeje, siento tener que deprimiros con la preguntita del destino de Draco pero es que es necesaria. ¿Podrá huír de él? ¿Está a tiempo? Tin...tin...(música de misión imposible xD)Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, me animas muchísimo y por eso, mil gracias!Espero que todo te vaya muy lindo!!!Besos!!!

**SumeR:** Wola wapa!Pues al fin sé el misterio de los nicks!!jajaja, muy imaginativo eso de los nombres al revés, si te soy sincera, soy bastante despistada, ni me había percatado!Jajaja, pero me gustó, muy buena idea!;) Sobre el capi: creo que todas soñamos con un hombre como Draco, romántico, que te quiera y esté enamorado de ti, wapo, pianista....ains...(suspiro)...¿quién da más? La verdad, Herm es muy afortunada. Me alegro que te gusten mis fics!:) Yo los hago con mucho amor para todas vosotras, espero no decepcionarte y mantener alto el listón!Muchos besos wapísima!Qué te vaya bonito!

**Femmy:** Wola linda!Bueno, lo primero es lo primero, encantada de conocerte, es la primera vez que nos conocemos por los reviews y es un placer tenerte entre la gente que me apoya día a día para que "El pianista" siga creciendo. Me alegro de que te hayas leído el fic a pesar de que esté largo, 20 capítulos ya! Muchos besos!!

**PhoebeHermione:**Wola wapetona!Qué pena que no tengas tiempo para ese anhelado DM-HG!Pero bueno, tendré paciencia y sabré esperar Sobre mi fic: me alegro de que te haya gustado la forma en que se comportó Pansy, sí, quería darle un cambio de persona :) Jeje, qué triste que no te guste Ron :( Es un personaje que me encanta pero claro, a ti no te gusta porque en los libros posiblemente sea la pareja de Herm, jeje. Bueno, la verdad que a mí en los libros me parece que ellos hacen una linda pareja, lo que no me gusta es Harry-Hermione (aunque valoro tus gustos) creo que es bastante irreal además, como ellos son tan amigos, (más que ella y Ron) no me gustaría una relación entre ellos :) Aunque bueno, no sabemos qué pasará por la cabecita de Rowling. De nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo!Espero que te vaya bien!Besos!

**SUSANA:**Wola wapa!Jeje, pues no sé si lo que me pides es con ganas de que acabe de una vez o para saber el desenlace pero te agradezco mucho que te hayas molestado en dejarme el review y todo!;) Mil gracias y besos!

**Pia:** Wola linda! Muchas gracias por tu felicitación por la traducción del pianista!Estoy muy ilusionada!Es un gran logro!Se está traduciendo a italiano y a inglés pero todavía ninguna se publicó :( Pasando al capi: me alegro de que te gustase el lado humano de "los malos", jeje, como yo digo siempre, no hay nadie bueno ni nadie malo, sólo hay personas y sentimiento. A veces el amor nos lleva a cometer muchas locuras, no todas buenas pero también hace que seamos más humanos aún. Ron no es como lo pintan (no me cansaré de defenderlo) es más maduro de lo que parece aunque, claro, también tiene su lado infantil, ¿Y quién no? Detalles. Gracias, estoy superando lo de mi perro, todo pasa con el tiempo. Y García Márquez, siempre será un maestro en todos los sentidos. No leí nada de Jorge Luis Borges, ¡qué pena!Tengo muchas ganas, todo surgió por una calle que se llama así, jejeje A ver si busco esos "Instantes" ;)

Yo siempre he escuchado a Luis Miguel por mi madre, jeje, que es una fan loca por él (a sus cuarenta y cuatro años....) y tiene todos los discos, me levantaba con Luis Miguel y me acostaba con Luis Miguel, para mí no es ya sólo un clásico sino una referencia de amor y por qué no, un poquito también de mi infancia Pero bueno, es como las películas en blanco y negro, porque sean clásicas no podemos dejar de verlas ni escucharlas porque una gran mayoría (a veces superando la modernidad) son excelentes!;) No olvidemos nuetro pasado! Espero que nos veamos muy pronto y que disfrutes el capi en el ratito que tengas!Muchos besos y abrazos!

**Boni:**Wola preciosa!Jeje, pues no sé si es bueno que tu hermana haya entrado al cuarto o no :P Tampoco quiero que te lleves un sofocón cuando me lees xD Yo soy en lo de las pelis bastante sensible, ayer mismo me puse a ver sola en el salón una de una historia de amor y al final lloré como una magdalena. Tenías que haber visto cuando llegó mi hermana y me vio con los lagrimones y la cara hinchada, jajajja Oye, ¿por allá hay plaga de langostas? Estoy conmocionada : Lo veo en el telediario y me acuerdo de ti, espero que pase pronto. xD Tu madre tendría que estar enfadada de tanto ordenador, entonces, en vez de alegrarse....jejeje Besotes a todos! Ay, me siento mal, en serio, si me dices que te sienta mal leer mis fics :( Sobre las metáforas que utilizo, la verdad que las utilizo demasiado (así piensa mi querídisima hermana que no para de criticarlas) pero es que no lo puedo evitar, es como el uso de algunas palabras con "ansia" "sentimiento" "corazón", cosas así que son un poco repetitivas pero que sin ellas no veo bien el texto. Sobre las canciones que me dices, el e-mail no me llegó :S Reenvialo si eso, ok? Estaré encantada de ver y oír las canciones que me mandes aunque, eso sí, si son en inglés tienes que traducírmelas si quieres que salgan en El pianista porque en eso soy muy cabezota, a pesar de que son ingleses, yo pongo música española o latina, vale? Te agregaré al messenger, ok? ;)Bueno cielo, me da pena despedirme de ti pero espero con ganas tu siguiente review o que nos veamos por el msn. Muchos besos!!Cuídate!

**Icee Queen:** Wola preciosa!De veras me alegro que el capítulo te haya transmitido tanto!:) Quiero que el fic no sea sólo una historia de un amor prohibido, que también tenga sentimientos humanos como el odio, la felicidad, el cariño o la amistad porque al fin y al cabo, la vida es un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados.

Ciertamente en la carta veo un espejismo de ese Gabriel García Márquez que logró hacerme estremecer en "Cien años de Soledad" pero cierto es que es hermosa y que bien podría haberla escrito él :S No estoy segura. Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, eres un ánimo constante ;) Mil besotes!Sé feliz!

**Xiaoyu-chan:** Wola preciosa!Jeje, ya te echaba yo de menos!Me alegro que al final (porque voy a publicar ahora mismo y acabo de ver el review)estés aquí!Weno, gracias, estoy muy ilusionada, ¿te imaginas?Mi pianista en ruso!Jejeje ;) Sobre el capi, me salió muy romántico, también fue mi estado de ánimo :P Pero ahora el fic va a cambiar un poquito aunque claro...siempre con mi toque :P ¡Te gusta Ron!¡Te adoro! (Es que la gente se pone en contra de él, lo que yo le quiero) Sobre Parvati, tiene el alma envenenada y me da mucha pena por ella :( pero puede hacer mucho daño. Y Pansy, también he visto eso que tú dices, que no es la típica tonta, que es una chica normal, bastante inteligente, que solamente tuvo la pena de no ser correspondida en una amor desorbitado. Weno mi niña, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, mil besazos, cuidate y sé feliz!

**ooooooooooo**

_Advertencia:_ En este capítulo hay una escena en la que se usa un vocabulario bastante vulgar y ordinario. Siento tener que recurrir a él pero es que es necesario, sino, por supuesto, no lo colocaría.

Perdonadme si ha alguien le ofende.

**20.** _Abriendo heridas_

Movió su cuerpo un centímetro. Su espalda desnuda rozó una superficie cálida y suave. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, los cerró y muy despacio sus párpados se levantaron hasta que sus iris grises observaron el cuerpo que dormía a su lado.

Su vista se paseó libremente por el rostro de mujer que yacía apoyado en la almohada blanca. Cayendo por ella, unos rizos castaños lindamente enredados, descansaban junto a su cabeza ladeada.

Draco la observó mientras intentaba que su respiración se acallara para no perturbar el sueño de su amada. Hermione tenía los labios entreabiertos y por ellos obtenía el aire fresco que llenaba sus pulmones.

Cubierta por un edredón de plumas, los hombros le quedaban al descubierto y la mano derecha, apoyada en el colchón. Sus negras y rizadas pestañas parecían un adorno a los detalles de su figura relajada.

Y entonces vio como en su cuello una pequeña y delicada cadena dorada pendía suavemente y en su término un corazón pequeño. Era su regalo de Navidad. Aquel corazón que cantaba la canción que los unió para siempre.

Draco sintió un estremecimiento al verla en ese estado de total inconsciencia, sumida en el mundo fantasioso de sus más recónditos anhelos.

Estaba hermosa. Quizá hubiera mujeres mucho más bellas, físicamente pero jamás había visto el pianista un alma con el brillo de la de Hermione. Esa alma que con su luz había llenado su oscuridad.

Para él aquella era la estampa más delicada y hermosa que había visto nunca. La mujer que más quería en el universo, junto a él, durmiendo, mecida en un compás armonioso y en una felicidad por la que hablaba su sonrisa dibujada a pesar del sueño.

Observó sus hombros destapados. Dorados como montañas alumbradas por un sol de verano. Y la mano abierta, con las uñas redondas con algún que otro punto blanco.

Una vez le dijeron que esos puntos eran deseos incumplidos. Se replanteó si sería verdad o tan sólo una superstición. Contó los puntos blancos de esa mano, tan sólo uno en el dedo corazón.

Hermione repentinamente gimió y cogió aire profundamente. Draco se movió acaso unos centímetros para cambiar la postura y entonces sintió como Hermione se deslizaba por el colchón del sofá que hacía de cama.

Parpadeó con sorpresa. Las manos de la Gryffindor tocaron su torso desnudo, como tanteando el terreno. Acto seguido, se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

Draco volvió a sentir el estremecimiento de felicidad al notarla tan pegada a él, como una niña que buscaba su protección. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello y él también dejaba la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

La abrazó delicadamene, sin fuerza apenas, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo cálido mezclándose con el propio aroma de la Gryffindor, ese perfume que llevaba pegado a la piel.

Cerró los ojos, lentamente.

Sintió como su cuerpo tenso iba convirtiéndose en un remanso de paz.

Porque ella estaba allí, como decía la poesía... Porque ella era suya como cantaba en sus canciones...Porque la amaba y era la verdad. Porque eran almas predestinadas y eso...se lo decía el corazón.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Había ganado la gloria en un emotivo partido y no sentía nada.

Bebió un sorbo de agua helada mientras sentía el líquido helado en su garganta. Cerró los ojos y con una mano se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

El equipo estaba eufórico. Todos habían jugado muy bien y habían conseguido el triunfo con todo mérito.

La Copa era casi suya por completo, a falta de una jornada.

Pero, ¿qué importaba? En aquel momento no era nada. Nada, absolutamente nada. Nada que mereciera la pena pensar y dedicarle tiempo.

Que si había actuado maravillosamente, que si el Estadio había coreado su nombre junto con el del gran buscador, que si lo había detenido casi todo...¿qué importaba? Sólo eran cosas triviales, cosas sin valor. Lo importante no estaba allí sino mucho más cerca de lo que Ron podía imaginar.

- Buen partido.

A su espalda, una mujer.

Ron sonrió y murmuró un gracias, absento de ganas, cansado y sudoroso.

- Has sido el mejor.

- No. El mejor ha sido Harry, hizo un partidazo.

Silencio. Oyó de fondo, a unos cuantos metros, a sus compañeros celebrando la victoria.

- Para mí, siempre eres tú el mejor.

Muy despacio, Ron se volvió. Se encontró frente a frente con unos orbes negros como la noche que lo miraban casi sin pestañear con una mínima sonrisa dibujada en unos labios carnosos.

- ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo si me odias? - preguntó directamente el guardián sin andarse con rodeos.

Parvati suspiró mientras rodaba la mirada y volvía al pelirrojo.

- No te odio. - dijo, simplemente.

- ¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué ni me miras, ni me hablas?

- Tengo mis motivos.

Parvati se pasó un dedo por los labios y volvió a sonreír, coquetamente. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué era aquel juego de sonrisas y miradas?

- Ron...

Dio un paso hacia delante mientras él la miraba fijamente, sin moverse.

- Te quiero.

Apoyó su mano en su cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo y lentamente fue acercándose a al boca cálida del pelirrojo quien no accionó a moverse mientras la Gryffindor se deslizaba con sutileza por su fruto prohibido y lo saboreaba como si fuese el pecado original.

Él la separó delicadamente de su cuerpo.

Parvati no abrió los ojos hasta pasados unos segundos.

- Yo...lo siento mucho, Parvati. No te mereces todo lo que te he hecho.

- Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

- Sí, - asintió. - pero no quiero agravarlo. Lo siento.

Ron se escabulló por el hueco libre entre la pared y Parvati. Ella se quedó clavada allí mientras el pelirrojo se retiraba a los vestuarios.

No se percató que Parvati apretaba el puño mientras miraba al exterior y en sus ojos se dibujaba el odio intenso. Solo podía pensar en el nombre de Hermione.

Ron pasó por la sala común. En ella, Dean y Bruce hablaban emocionados del partido con un corrillo de admiradoras a su alrededor.

Seamus y Lavender, para variar, habían preferido ocultarse de las miradas indiscretas y no había rastro de ellos.

Selina Williams coquetaba con un amigo de toda su vida del cual había estado enamorada siempre, mientras se sentía la mujer más dichosa de toda la tierra.

En cuanto al capitán y eterno buscador, Harry Potter, él estaba en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea con la gran cazadora, Ginevra Weasley.

Las llamas que flameaban no les impedía dar rienda suelta a su alegría y a su amor, tumbados uno encima del otro, con los útiles del quiddich, tirados por el suelo, sin importarles la gente y a la gente, tampoco ellos.

Se besaban lentamente, cómplices de una felicidad mutua que desarrollaban sin prisas ni pausas, para conservar aquel hermoso momento, grabado en la memoria.

Ginny le mordió suavemente el cuello mientras Harry echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en el rincón del sofá.

- Estás agotado. - le murmuró ésta, pasándole un dedo por el pecho.

- ¿Acaso tú no?

Pícara, la Weasley negó con la cabeza y besó a su novio mientras sonreía con malicia.

- ¿Es eso una proposición?

- Tómatelo como quieras. - dijo con coquetería, mordiéndose un labio.

- Has estado fantástica.

- Tú también.

Harry abrió sus ojos verdes esmeralda, clavandolos en los castaños de su novia, intercambiando mensajes codificados, de un código del cual sólo ellos eran dueños.

- Te quiero. - le dijo a la pelirroja, enredando uno de sus dedos en su pelo.

Ella sonrió.

- Y yo a ti.

Se besaron de nuevo mientras reían a sus anchas, sin dejar de acariciarse como dos tontos enamorados que viven su primer amor.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Despertó y nada más hacerlo, sonrió, con total sinceridad, como si aquella sonrisa saliese directamente de lo más profundo de su alma y con su propio amanecer, también hubiese visto el alba.

Despació acarició la superficie lisa donde su cabeza estaba firmemente apoyada y sintió como el cuerpo se estremecía al contacto con sus dedos.

Volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, hundió la cabeza, como si le avergonzara mirar a la persona con quien compartía en complicidad, cama y desnudez.

Él la llamó entre susurros y ella se limitó a asentir mientras daba grandes suspiros que acompañaban a un cosquilleo intenso que se extendía a gran velocidad por todo su ser.

- ¿Dormiste bien? - le preguntó el pianista mientras deslizaba su mano por su espalda desnuda.

- Nunca mejor.

Permanecieron en silencio, oyendo sus silencios acompasados en uno, hasta que sintieron la necesidad de una mirada, un gesto, una palabra o un simple beso, con miedo de aquel sepulcral silencio.

Él acarició su barbilla mientras la subía hacia arriba, despacio, acariciando el hueco fino debajo de sus labios y haciendo a sus miradas cruzarse y clavarse la una en la otra.

Podían distinguir entre aquel edredón, con facilidad, qué era el cuerpo y qué el vacío, porque ambos estaban muy juntos, casi comprimidos, dejando grandes huecos alrededor del colchón.

Se besaron dulcemente, tomándose de las manos y transmitiéndose ese calor que se agolpaba debajo de las sábanas. Rieron como dos niños pequeños que han cometido una travesura y volvieron a besarse, con un deseo hermoso y una picardía que sólo ellos podían compartir.

- Te quiero. - le dijo ella en un alarde de destape de sentimientos.

- Yo también te quiero. - respondió el rubio mientras besaba su cuello. - Más que a mi vida.

Hermione desplazó su palma blanca por la mejilla pálida del Slytherin quien la miró mientras ella acariciaba su cara con un gesto protector y muy tierno.

- Lo que...has hecho por mí...es una gran prueba. - dijo pausadamente mientras continuaba la caricia.

- ¿No ir al partido?

- Sí. Dejar el partido por mí.

- Y por mí, también.

- Era importante para ti. - dijo ella con nostalgia.

- No más que tú. Ahora y siempre, lo más importante, eres tú.

Se besaron mientras se desplazaban, chocando los cuerpos y colocándose uno encima de otro, sintiendo escalofríos al romper aquel espacio propio, aquel refugio que les resguardaba del frío de ese diecisiete de enero.

- Draco, no quiero romper el momento pero... - empezó a decir con pesar.

- Pero, lo tienes que hacer. - acató éste con un suspiro.

- Hay algo que quería decirte.

El pianista asintió mientras Hermione se tapaba la cara con las manos y se frotaba con los pulgares las mejillas.

- Cuando...te peleaste con Ron...

- ¿Sí? - Draco arqueó una ceja.

- Yo...hablé con...Pansy Parkinson.

La cara del Malfoy se quedó pasmada con gestos de confusión.

- ¿De qué hablásteis?

- De ti.

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios.

- Lo sabe. Sabe...lo nuestro.

Draco abrió la boca, instintivamente, movido por la clara sorpresa y sintió como los ojos se le salían de las órbitas mientras la garganta se le secaba. Un temblor recorrió su columna vertebral y bajó la cabeza mientras su mente reaccionaba.

- Pero, no va a decir nada. Me lo ha dicho. Dice que quiere lo mejor para ti y que si...estar conmigo es lo mejor, lo acepta y...no va a interponerse y tampoco va a decirlo a nadie ni...

- Pansy Parkinson. - repitió Draco como si le sorprendiera oír el nombre de la rubia.

- Sí, Pansy Parkinson.

- No puede ser. ¿Ella? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo lo sabe? Y...¿Pansy diciendo...eso? Espérate, no...no me lo puedo imaginar.

- Es la verdad, Draco. Yo misma lo oí todo y...lo cierto es que también me sorprendió mucho.

- Y no me ha dicho nada...a mí...a mí. ¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti?

- Quizá no tenía valor para enfrentarse a ti. - dijo Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Pansy Parkinson. - Draco sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. - Increíble.

- Hay...otra cosa. - cogió aire. - Ron también lo sabe.

Draco se enderezó repentinamente. Hermione se quedó de rodillas mientras el Slytherin se pasaba una mano por la frente y miraba fijamente al piano.

- Esto, empieza a ser peligroso.

- Draco, él...no va a decir nada.

- ¡Él está enamorado de ti!

- Pero quiere mi felicidad.

- ¡Y una mierda! Te quiere a ti, como yo te quiero.

- Draco...si...yo dejara de quererte, - dijo como si fuese un esfuerzo la simple mención. - y me enamorara de otro chico, locamente y tuviésemos que ocultarnos porque fuese algo prohibido que estuviésemos juntos...¿tú te interpondrías? ¿Impedirías mi felicidad con ese chico, sólo porque estuviese contigo?

Ambos se miraron y hubo una pausa en la que el Slytherin pasó por su cabeza la imagen de Hermione como si de una pesadilla se tratase, besándose con Ronad Weasley, mientras él los miraba, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en dos.

Tragó saliva.

- Sí.

Hermione rodó sus ojos marrones por los iris grises del rubio mientras éste colocaba sus manos en las caderas de ella y se echaba hacia atrás, empujándola contra él.

- No podría soportar saber que...mientras yo te amo, otro está...besándote, tocándote, que tú le dices que le quieres, que te tiene para él, así, como ahora te tengo yo.

Volvió a imaginarlo y sintió un frío intenso. ¿Cómo sería la vida sin Hermione? ¿Cómo sería si ella amase a otro y no a él? Si sus besos, sus palabras, sus miradas y sonrisas, ella, fuera para otro y no para él.

- No podría.

- ¿Y si eso llevase que yo estuviese mal, triste?

- Entonces...me moriría.

- Draco...eres un extremista.

Se echó hacia delante y le besó, lentamente y separándose unos centímetros le susurró:

- Eso no va a pasar. Yo no voy a amar a otro, no tendrás que elegir.

- ¿Crees que soy egoísta? - le preguntó mientras acariciaba sus hombros desnudos.

- No, te comprendo porque, yo siento lo mismo. No imagino como sería...verte con otra, y abandonarte porque quiero que seas feliz a costa de mi propia felicidad.

Draco cerró los ojos.

- Ese acto le honra. - dijo notando el tono sereno de su voz.

- Ron es una gran persona.

Hechó la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró.

- Se merece lo mejor. Sólo puedo desearle que encuentre a alguien que lo sepa querer como merece.

- La encontrará, tranquila.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Hermione, pensando en la advertencia de Pansy. - ¿Estamos siendo imprudentes?

- Sí, estamos cometiendo locuras. Pero, ¿es que el amor no las merece?

- Tengo miedo.

- El miedo no existe, Hermione. No luchemos contra fantasmas, luchemos contra personas de carne y hueso.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al pisar la Sala Común, se sintió diferente. Como si las horas que habían trascurrido entre que el amanecer la había despertado en su habitación y aquella oscuridad en el cuarto secreto del piano, junto a su pianista, hubiesen sido eternidades separadas por dos actos movidos por amor.

Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad jamás vista, como si mil estrellas sacudiesen sus pupilas de felicidad y armonía.

Cuando entró, felicitó a todo el equipo de Quiddich que seguía festejando el triunfo contra la casa de las serpientes.

A pesar de sus vanos intentos por ocultar sus sentimientos, todos notaron algo especial en la prefecta, siempre seria, responsable y serena. Nadie supo distinguir con precisión lo que era, pero, había algo, seguro, había algo.

Buscó al Ron Weasley con la mirada y se entristeció al no verlo, quería darle personalmente la enhorabuena.

Todavía quedaba mucho domingo por delante y sin embargo, el día parecía haber pasado ya, veloz como un torbellino. Le quedaban muchos deberes por acabar y no tenía ninguna gana, tan solo quería volver al cuarto y estar con él, aunque no hablasen y tampoco escucharan el piano, pero envueltos en el hermoso silencio confidente que había entre ellos, todo parecía mucho más bello, hasta el mismo silencio.

Subió y se encerró en su dormitorio. En él, ni Parvati ni Lavender estaban.

Miró su cama y, sonriendo, se tendió a ella, boca abajo mientras aspiraba el olor de la almohada y se imaginaba que la cabeza de su pianista había estado en ella. Quería que el colchón llevara el perfume de hierba, tierra, cuero, incienso y colonia de hombre, que llevaba pegado a la piel, un aroma tan personal, tan íntimo, que sólo Draco Malfoy podía llevar con él a todas partes.

Estaba tan feliz. Podía derretir el hielo, escalar montañas, cambiar las estaciones y borrar las lágrimas. Porque estaba tan enamorada...porque lo amaba con toda su alma y más.

No quería pensar en ese momento ni en Pansy Parkinson, ni en Ron, ni en cualquier tercero que supiera su secreto. No, ahora no.

Cerró los ojos y recordó sus instantes junto a él. Su mirada, su calor, su voz...

Y sintió el latido de su corazón, como se le subía hasta la garganta y pugnaba por gritar y salir al exterior, quería gritar su amor, gritar que era sólo suya, que le había dado su cuerpo, su alma, su vida, que era capaz de dejarlo todo por él y que estaba enamorada. Sí, ella. Enamorada. Muy enamorada. De su "peor" enemigo. De un Slytherin. De Draco Malfoy.

¿Y es que el amor entiende?

Sonrió susurrando su nombre y respirando profundamente mientras era llevada al mundo de las fantasías en que el sueño era la libertad, junto a él.

**OOooooOO**

Un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

El ambiente era frío, muy frío, típico de las mazmorras. Pero más allá de lo normal, hacia un frío agobiante, intenso y muy peligroso.

Tragó saliva y alzó la cabeza con orgullo mientras el muro camuflado se cerraba a sus espaldas.

En un sillón, cerca de la chimenea ardiente, estaba Blaise Zabinni, con la mirada verde clavada en él, con todo el odio de su corazón corrompido reflejado en aquella falsa mirada.

Frunció una ceja mientras veía al buscador acortar las distancias de la entrada hasta el pequeño salon comunitario.

"Yo sé tu secreto, Malfoy" pensó mientras veía con que altivez andaba, con aquella supremacía dibujada en las pupilas y esa sonrisa irónica que le hubiese gustado borrar de un puñetazo.

- ¿Qué tal, Blaise? ¿Cómo fue el partido?

Los ojos del Slytherin brillaron con un alo extrañamente malévolo.

- Perdimos. - aclaró sin hacer ningún gesto.

- Lástima. - chasqueó Draco con la lengua mientras se desplomaba en un sillón y miraba al fuego.

Zabinni se echó el cabello negro hacia atrás con la mano y colocó la mano abierta sobre el apoyabrazo.

- ¿Por qué te largaste? - preguntó directamente.

Malfoy suspiró.

- Asuntos pendientes.

- ¿Qué asunto?

- No te incumbe.

- Te equivocas, soy el capitán del equipo, quiero, y debo saberlo. - dijo con firmeza.

Draco pasó su mirada gris por su rostro.

- Y a mí no me da la gana de contártelo.

Zabinni asintió.

- Muy bien, entonces, espera las consecuencias.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? - preguntó el rubio con cierta sorna en la voz.

- Te advierto, porque el que avisa, no es traidor. - dijo éste como si la frase lo dijera todo.

- ¿Qué consecuencias? ¿Acaso vas a echarme del equipo?

Sonaba como su segunda personalidad. Tan arrogante, tan creído y tan seguro de sí mismo que cualquier podía odiarle o temerle o incluso admirarle. Parecía una lámina de cristal, con aquella palidez y aquella mirada de tigre que podía helarte la sangre.

Pero Zabinni no le temía. En lo absoluto. Al contrario, se sabía superior al buscador. Y estaba en lo cierto.

En su mano se hallaba un poderoso secreto y sólo estaba esperando el momento para atacar, para saltar sobre su presa cuando estuviese desprevenido. Tan sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Descubrir su maldito escondite. Sí. Cuando lo descubriese, Draco Malfoy estaría enteramente a su merced. Si es que no lo estaba ya.

- Exacto. - dijo Zabinni mientras se levantaba del sillón y se ajustaba la túnica. - Estás fuera.

Draco bufó.

- No digas gilipolleces, Zabinni. Eres el capitán porque yo te dejo que los seas.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, - dijo Draco poniéndose en pie instintivamente. - ¿quieres que hable con Murray y Leiber? ¿Quieres?

Zabinni se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

- ¿Me amenazas?

- Sí.

Ronco, sordo, fuerte, duro. Sonó como un trueno. Le centelleaban los ojos.

- Íntentalo, Malfoy. Vamos, habla con ellos.

El moreno se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al rubio.

- No dudes que lo haré.

- Mientras tanto, ya lo sabes.

Caminó hasta la estrecha columna en la que por unas escaleras de caracol se subía a las habitaciones. Pero antes de perderse por el hueco, le miró de nuevo:

- No estás en el equipo.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue.

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras miraba al fuego:

- Eso lo veremos, Zabinni, lo veremos.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El trío de oro volvía a serlo aquella mañana nubosa.

Un eufórico y enamorado Harry Potter, sonreía mientras recibía las felicitaciones por parte de Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs y también, como no, Gryffindors, por su magnífica actuación en el partido que hasta que ocurriese algún acto digno de mención, sería recordado por todo Hogwarts.

A su vez, el pelirrojo Ronald Weasley, con un pequeño corte en la ceja derecha, era cortejado por algunas preocupadas admiradoras quienes se interesaban por el estado de salud del Weasley.

- Gracias, - decía, algo ruborizado el guardián - no es nada...

- Estuviste grandioso.

- Maravilloso.

- Increíble.

- Fuíste el mejor.

- Lo paraste todo.

- ¿Qué haces el sábado por la noche?

Era algo inusual para éste recibir tales halagos y proposiones. Se preguntaba por qué razón ocurriría aquello. Al mirar a su alrededor, no encontraba respuesta. Tan solo chicas que pestañeaban repetidas veces mientras suspiraban hondamente a su presencia.

- Guau, hermanito, ¿qué les das? - se reía Ginny, abrazada por su novio.

- ¿Yo? - decía Ron con cara extrañada. - ¡Nada! Por eso estoy preocupado, no puede ser nada bueno...

- Eso es que el más guapo ya está cogido. - decía Harry con honor mientras inflaba el pecho.

La cazadora lo miró de arriba a abajo y con un dedo le dio en la barriga, Harry se encogió y la pelirroja rió.

- Egocéntrico. - le dijo frunciendo el ceño. - El más guapo sigue siendo...

- ¿Quién? - se apresuró a cortar el moreno mirando a todas partes.

- ¿Crees que voy a decírtelo?

- ¡Dímelo!

- Mmm....¿a cambio de qué...?

Hermione, el tercer pilar del grupo, mantenía la felicidad pintada en el rostro.

Volvía a sonreír desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin preocupaciones aparentes y sin motivo, también aparente.

Por esto, entre sus compañeros se difundía el rumor de un amor secreto junto con el guardián de Gryffindor, razón por la que Ron rechazaba a sus admiradoras, según las informadoras.

Todos sostenían esa teoría porque, ¿cuál sino era el motivo de su felicidad?

A su lado las chicas y chicos murmuraban sobre la posibilidad del noviazgo que se acrecentó cuando ambos estuvieron hablando apartados del resto.

Otra noticia que pululaba por el colegio era la extraña ausencia del buscador de Slytherin en el partido contra la casa rival, Gryffindor. Un duelo que el rubio nunca se habría perdido.

Fuertes fuentes afirmaban que el motivo no era otro que las enemistades entre el capitán y el buscador, que aquella mañana se habían sentado separados e incluso no se dirigían la palabra.

¿Hasta tales extremos llegaba el ansia de poder del Malfoy? ¿Acaso Draco pretendía robarle a Zabinni el guante de capitán?

Así aquella mañana transcurrió, con más o menos percances lógicos y una clase de pociones que a punto estuvo de convertirse en clase de lucha libre entre Seamus Finnigan, Crabble y Goyle.

Pero Snape andó acertado esa vez y para no manchar su expediente, le restó cincuenta puntos a la casa de los leones que no se disgustaron en demasía pues el sábado habían ganado la friolera de doscientos cincuenta y lideraban la clasificación en la copa de la casa.

Entre los calderos y los humos de la ajetreada clase, Draco y Hermione apenas tuvieron oportunidad de acercarse y mucho menos de hablar, aunque el noventa por ciento de la hora la pasaron realizando la poción, había muchos ojos puestos en ellos.

Pero alguna que otra mirada hubo y de ella se percataron los cuatro portantes del secreto.

**ooooooo**

Cuando tocó el timbre todos comenzaron a recoger rápidamente. A excepción de Draco Malfoy quien había terminado la poción con veinte minutos de adelanto y salió el primero de la acalorada aula.

Nada más traspasar el umbral se encontró cara a cara con un muchacho rubio de pícaros ojos verdes a quien saludó.

El chico le devolvió el saludo y le habló en tono conciliador:

- Esta tarde en el campo de quiddich.

Draco levantó una ceja.

- ¿Para qué?

- Reunión de equipo.

Entonces bufó y sonrió con malicia.

- Ya no formo parte del equipo, Zabinni me ha echado. - su voz sonaba irónica a la vez que malévola.

- Ha sido Zabinni el que me ha dicho que te lo diga. - aclaró Rick Davis.

- ¿Sí?

Aquello no le resultó normal. ¿Por qué la noche anterior Zabinni le había dicho que estaba fuera del equipo y ahora mandaba al cazador para que le informase sobre la reunión del mismo equipo?

- ¿Estás seguro, Rick? - preguntó de nuevo el Malfoy.

- Segurísimo.

Alzó su mirada y vio a una alta y preciosa chica que le guiñaba un ojo, indicándole que la siguiera.

- Te dejo, tío. Me esperan. - dijo mientras se le encendían las pupilas de rojo pasión. - No faltes.

- Adiós...

Pero el rubio ya se besaba con la rubia y se alejaba haciéndose una forma angulosa.

¿Qué pieza no encajaba en ese puzzle?

¿Por qué Zabinni lo citaba en el campo?

Suspiró y miró su reloj plateado. Hora de felicidad. Debía encontrarse con Hermione en diez minutos.

Le tapó los ojos cuando entró y con el pie cerró la puerta, echando el pestillo oxidado que chirrió.

Hermione sonrió mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. Draco la apegó a su cuerpo mientras le soplaba en el oído.

- Te retrasaste.

- No pude venir antes...no pude inventar ninguna excusa y...

"Shhh" Él la besó, aún con los ojos tapados, ella puso sus propias manos en las de éste y le indicó delicadamente que las apartase. Cuando lo hizo se dio la vuelta y colocándose de puntillas le besó, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de éste.

Se frenaron con la pared mientras seguían besándose profundamente, sin importarles mucho el tiempo en aquellos mágicos minutos.

Cogieron aire mientras se acariciaban la cara tiernamente y se besaban por todo el rostro con dulzura y ansiedad.

- Escúchame...

- Mmm...

Hermione le besó echándole el pelo hacia atrás, enredándolo en los dedos.

- Esta tarde me retrasaré...

- ¿Por...?

- Tengo que reunirme con los del equipo, hay reunión.

- ¿Y cuánto tardarás?

- Ahm...no lo sé.

- ¿Mucho?

- De veras no sé, ángel.

- ¿Ángel? - le dijo en un entrebeso.

- Mi ángel de la guarda.

Hermione le abrazó mordiéndole levemente el cuello y acariciándole por debajo de la camisa.

- ¿Tienes muchos deberes esta noche...?

El Slytherin preguntó sutilmente, con doble intención mientras sus manos iban a parar donde la espalda pierde su nombre y la Gryffindor negaba con la cabeza y sonreía pícaramente.

- ¿No tienes ningún plan?

- Una visita a cierta habitación... - le susurró al oído.

- Ah...ya veo.

Notaba como pecho contra pecho sus respiraciones se cruzaban en la misma agitación.

- Te quiero. - le dijo éste mientras besaba su hombro y su espalda.

- Y yo a ti.

Aspiró el perfume que éste desprendía y se llenó de él.

- Voy a volverme loca, loca... - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se perdía entre sus brazos protectores.

- Yo ya lo estoy.

Y un rayo de cordura le llegó a la mente, fugaz, rápido.

- Debemos regresar. - dijo separándose unos centímetros.

- No....

Él la aprisionó junto a él y le dijo mil cosas al oído. Algunas sin sentido ni lógica, sólo con amor y locura.

Pero al fin venció la razón. Ella salió primera, después de un largo beso y una profunda mirada. Separaron sus manos y Hermione se perdió tras la puerta.

Después de diez minutos, calculó que ya habría llegado y comería con sus amigos en armonía. Sintió envidia y salió.

El pasillo estaba desierto a excepción de algunos amantes descarriados.

Entró y se sentó, junto a Pansy Parkinson quien lo saludó sin mirarle y no le dijo nada más. Rick contaba una conquista y a la mesa faltaban Zabinni, Murray y Leiber.

Bebió agua y entonces, como una ráfaga, le vino la sensación de que Hermione estaba allí. Miró a la mesa. Ella hablaba con Ron Weasley.

Mas no se preocupó...sonrió.

_"Es Mía"_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Las nubes seguían colapsando el cielo y parecía que iba a llover.

Quizá presentía que algo no iba bien, que iba a ocurrir una desgracia.

Draco Malfoy cruzó el terreno de Quiddich con el uniforme de buscador, los guantes y las rodilleras, además de la escoba.

Divisó en el centro del campo un reducido grupo de Slytherins. Arqueó una ceja. Solo estaban los "mayores", Rick, Murray, Leiber y el capitán, Zabinni.

Cuando llegó a su altura, preguntó por Crabble y Goyle:

- ¿No hay entrenamiento? - preguntó viendo que éstos no llevaban el equipamiento aunque sí las escobas.

Los cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en él, dos azules y dos verdes. Todos llameando fuego. No se temió nada bueno.

Apoyó fuertemente la escoba:

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó directamente, sin rodeos.

Las miradas de éstos se cruzaron pero ninguno habló. Entonces Leiber se levantó y lentamente, Zabinni comenzó a hablar:

- Lo sabemos todo, Malfoy. Todo.

Y sus palabras sonaron tan peligrosas que el rubio sintió una corriente eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal y se estremeció.

- No sé de qué hablas, Zabinni. Aclárate.

- Claro que lo sabes, Malfoy, no eres gilipollas.

Mirada contra mirada se enfrentaron, cara a cara, frente a frente.

Como un presentimiento a la boca le vino el nombre del ser que más amaba.

Hermione.

Y se reflejó en su rostro.

Zabinni se relamió satisfecho.

- Sucio traidor....

Detrás, Murray apretaba el puño. En su mirada azul había hielo macizo, como duras fuentes de hierro ardiente.

- Malfoy, ¿es verdad lo que nos contó Zabinni?

La voz grave de Leiber le llegó a los oídos. Le miró. Su mirada era muy distinta a la de Murray. Gregory Leiber no era Michael Murray, compartían un pasado juntos desde aquel inicio maldito en Slytherin.

Siempre habían sido compañeros y amigos, nunca habían tenido tanta confianza como la tenían entre Murray y él pero, había existido algo especial.

Sabía que Leiber podía defenderle si quería. Sólo si quería.

- No sé lo que os ha contado Zabinni. - dijo mirando de nuevo al moreno.

- Estaré encantado de repetirlo. - sonrió éste.

- Pues, - tragó saliva -adelante, te escucho, Zabinni.

Le brillaron sendos ojos como estrellas, reluciendo como si de oro se tratara, malévolo, con malas intenciones.

- Te estás follando a la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger.

Primero se quedó paralizado, pálido y asombrado, después intentó cambiar sus apariencias y mentir, ponerse la máscara.

- ¿Qué mierda dices, Zabinni? - chilló con furia. - ¿De dónde te has sacado...?

- Un pájarito...- dijo silbando. - Me ha informado muy bien.

- Que lo demuestre, que venga aquí y me lo diga a la cara. - dijo Draco intentando controlarse.

Hermione. Solo podía pensar en su rostro dorado. En aquellos sabios ojos marrones, siempre pendientes, siempre atentos, siempre serenos. Aquellos labios tiernos, aquella boca cálida, aquella voz dulce. Aquel olor a frescor, a agua cristalina, agua de rosas.

- Por supuesto que lo hará. - sonrió Zabinni.

Y volvió a recorrerle el mismo temblor.

Rick bufó.

- ¿Un polvo con la Granger? ¿Y qué tal es...? - rió.

- ¿Ha sido sólo un polvo...Malfoy?

Zabinni arrastraba las palabras, lentamente, como las mismas serpientes deslizándose por la humedad, pausadas y peligrosas.

- ¿O algo más...?

- Yo no he tenido nada que ver con...

- ¡No lo niegues! - gritó Murray levantando sus musculosos brazos. - ¡No mientas, hijo de puta! ¡Puto traidor!

- Michael... - le habló el rubio estirando un brazo.

El moreno lo miró, rompiendo la barrera y la distancia, se puso a su altura y lo cogió por los hombros. Las grandes manos de éste lo rodeaban con fuerza, haciéndole daño.

Respiraba jadeante y agitado.

- ¿Te la has follado? - repitió con dureza.

Draco rodó la mirada.

- Michael....

- ¡¿Te la has follado?!

Y calló. Iba a mentir de nuevo cuando no le dejaron la duda, un puñetazo le reventó en la mejilla izquierda como un bombazo directo.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

La sangre le chorreó por la mejilla. Tenía un corte por el que borboteaba la sangre roja y se derramaba escandalosamente.

Draco se palpó, manchándose dos dedos.

Leiber se colocó delante de su amigo, frenándolo así de un nuevo ataque de violencia contra el buscador.

Draco apoyó una mano en el suelo, en la tierra fangosa y se levantó notando como el cuello de su túnica comenzaba a humedecerse.

- Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Es que acaso no te has acostado con Susan Bones o con Misha Steven? ¿Y qué? ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo admites, entonces! - afirmó Rick.

- Sí, está bien. - admitió notando una congoja en el pecho. - Fue un polvo, ¿y qué? Rick, tú mismo. ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con una sangre sucia, joder? Parece que yo hubiera roto algún...

- Y nos dejaste tirados para acostarte con ella... - apuntó Zabinni, metiendo cizaña.

Murray tironeó de Leiber.

- ¡No! - buscó una mentira. - Yo...recibí una carta de mi padre, surgió entonces, ella...ella se puso y...yo...¡joder, soy un hombre!

- ¿Así que una carta? - dijo con sarcasmo, Zabinni.

- Sí. - asintió, convencido.

- ¿Y es la primera vez? - siguió el capitán quien cruzado de brazos miraba al buscador.

- Sí. - repitió seguro.

- Mentira.

Un nuevo puñetazo le sacudió, esta vez en el estómago. Se encogió y recibió una patada. No reaccionó a ver quién era pero por la fuerza supuso que fue Murray.

En el suelo se tocó el estómago.

Le pitaban los oídos y solo podía verla, esa mañana, durmiendo a su lado. Con el pelo en la almohada y la sonrisa en los labios. Mientras la sangre le empañaba la vista.

Oyó unos pasos por la tierra mojada y después, una voz, de mujer. ¿Quién era?

- Yo los vi.

- ¿Dónde?

- En el pasillo.

¿En el pasillo? Tosió y escupió sangre, notó el sabor metálico de ella en las cavidades de su boca y sintió de nuevo ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace dos semanas, y en vacaciones.

- ¿Cómo lo notaste?

- Hermione no durmió en su cama esa noche y olía a hombre.

- ¿Era la primera vez?

- No, muchas veces Hermione no duerme en su cama. Es casi normal.

¿Pansy? No, ¿cómo lo sabría ella? No, ¿aquella era su voz? Hablaba con rencor, con odio, con maldad.

- ¿Es habitual?

- Creo que sí. Por las noches sobre todo.

Oyó ruidos, se estaba durmiendo, alejándose de la realidad. Solo escuchaba las risas de Hermione mientras le hacia cosquillas en su piel desnuda, debajo de aquel edredón.

Solo Hermione encerrada con él en aquel baño, mientras se besaban con deseo y ella se cogía a su cuello como la única vía de escape.

Y entonces notó una patada en su espalda y gritó con un dolor agudo. Abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos. Intentó levantarse pero le volvieron a golpear en la cara, en todo el cuerpo sentía las agujas de los golpes, unos más flojos que otros.

Solo tres personas le pegaban.

¿Y la mujer? Su voz no se escuchaba pero él no veía nada.

Algo le cayó en el cuerpo. ¿Sangre? No, no era sangre. Agua, era agua. ¿Lágrimas? No, él no lloraba. No podía, los ojos parecían congelados. ¿Lluvia?

Llovía silenciosamente con pequeñas y delgadas gotas que empañaban los cuerpos con una rapidez asombrosa.

Sintió palazos de escoba en el estómago. Volvió a gemir de dolor mientras tosía sangre.

De pronto todo pareció parar y lo colocaron boca abajo. Notó como su nariz olía a fango, a barro y la barbilla se le llenaba de barro.

Entonces alguien le cogió el cabello de un puñado y se acercó a su oído, susurrándole:

- ¿Te gusta follarte a la Granger, Malfoy?

Enterró de nuevo su barbilla en el fango, era Zabinni quien le envenenaba el alma.

- ¿Sabes? Yo estuve a punto...sí...casi, ¿recuerdas el asalto a la sala común? Maldito hijo de puta, ¿fuíste tú quien los salvó, verdad?

Escupió de nuevo entre un insulto.

- Me la llevé, ¿no lo notaste? Pero la zorra se resistió...sí...es un hueso duro de roer pero te digo algo, me la follaré delante tuya.

Entrabrió los labios. Entendió que nadie les escuchaba.

- No...ella jamás...

- ¿Qué?

Malfoy se revolvió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y Zabinni, alejándose un poco, le pateó en el abdomen. Malfoy se encogió y éste le tiró con más fuerza:

- Por Salazar Slytherin te lo juro, Malfoy, tú y esa sangre sucia no tendréis ni una hora de paz, te lo juro. Tendré todo lo que tú amas, Malfoy, todo lo que quieres y tienes, será mío.

Le escupió en la cara, sintió la saliva del moreno en su pálida piel, llena de sangre y barro y éste le soltó.

Estaba demasiado exhausto para moverse. No escuchó nada más. Entreabrió el ojo hinchado y entonces vio como entre la lluvia los Slytherins se alejaban.

En esto vio como Leiber le miraba, de lejos, con la cabeza agachada. Decepcionado.

Y él no podía ni moverse. Pero en la mente, seguía ella.

- Hermione....

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Corría y corría con una locura frenética. Sentía su corazón galopando extremadamente rápido, mientras la sangre bombeaba en sus venas con ávidez.

_Lo que..._

_Lo que tú quieras soy_

Pensó de nuevo en cuánto había esperado en la habitación y él no llegaba. Y empezaba a llover y tenía miedo por él.

_Lo que..._

_Lo que tú quieras soy_

Y salió del cuarto secreto y caminó por los pasillos hasta la entrada y se quedó mirando a lo lejos, sin ver nada. Entonces, lo sintió en su oído.

Se giró y dio un grito bajo, a su lado un rostro pálido con unos penetrantes ojos negros y un cabello del mismo color, oscuro como la noche. Y en sus labios rosados, una sonrisa, maligna, y supo que había ocurrido algo. Y que ella la odiaba.

_Un payaso sin pintura_

_o el recuerdo de tu madre,_

_al despertar._

- Te lo advertí.

Tembló y recordó.

**FLASH BACK**

**oooooo**

_- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría...me gustaría de todo corazón...que te pasara lo mismo, lo mismo que a mí. ¡Lo mismo! Que te rompieran el corazón y que supieras lo que duele. Que sintieras el dolor como lo siento yo. Que te sintieras sucia, sola y rota. ¡Ojalá lo sintieras! ¡Ojalá te ocurra lo peor! ¡Lo peor!_

_Y desde hoy, mi corazón está roto. Pero, a partir de aquí, tu vida será un infierno, ¿me oyes? ¡Un infierno! Porque si tú me has roto la vida, yo...voy a rompértela más._

_Porque lo que yo sufra, tú lo sufrirás cien veces más. Porque mis lágrimas, serán las tuyas. Porque no descansaré hasta destruirte, como tú lo has hecho conmigo._

_Porque, Hermione Granger, no serás feliz. Porque la mínima felicidad que tú tengas, yo te la voy a quitar. Y voy a descubrirte, lo juro...voy a descubrir ese secreto que guardas, que sé que existe._

_Todo lo que ames, como yo le he amado, todo lo que entregues, como yo me entregué, todo lo que sea tuyo, como...él "lo era"...todo, será nada._

_Lo juro._

_Te acordarás de mí._

**oooooo**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Lo que tu quieras soy._

Parvati Patil seguía sonriendo cruelmente.

- Allí fuera... - susurró mirándola - Ellos ya lo saben, lo saben, Hermione...y le están matando...sí. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

_Una ráfaga de estrellas,_

_o el deseo que te deban conceder._

Y corrió, con todas las fuerzas de su ser, como si aquello fuera lo definitivo, el final del camino, la luz en ese túnel.

La lluvia la mojó pero, no importó. No veía nada más que sombras borrosas y el campo de quiddich, cada vez más lejano.

Se cayó al barro dos veces y se levantó con la misma presteza.

Entonces llegó al límite del campo, y le vio.

Lo que tu quieras soy.

- ¡Draco! - gritó con ansiedad.

Corrió fulminante hasta que llegó a él y se tiró al suelo, su túnica se abrió y su falda bombeó.

Lloraba, lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Draco, háblame, Draco...¡Draco!

Entonces él gimió y lentamente levantó el rostro. Tenía sangre y tierra en la cara. Hermione le tocó la mejilla y él sintió el dolor de su contacto.

- ¿Qué te han hecho?

Draco estaba cansado, pero sonrió. Sonrió y volvió a desplomarse, esta vez en las rodillas de ella.

- Hermione...Hermione...

_Por ti seria capaz, de derramar la sal_

_de recoger las huellas de tu caminar._

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? - preguntó, autómata mientras le acariciaba.

- Lo saben. Zabinni y... -cogió aire y tosió.

Sangre.

- Malditos...¿ellos te han hecho esto? ¿Ellos? ¡Cobardes! ¡Cobardes! ¡Malditos cobardes!

- No llores...

- Parvati...fue ella, ella se lo dijo. - dijo sin un alo de voz mientras el pelo se le pegaba a la frente.

Sería capaz...

- Hermione...

- Lo siento...lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Lloró, sintiéndose dolida, sintiendo todo el dolor de su alma al verlo así, roto, desgarrado, por ella.

- Hermione...

- Todo esto es culpa mía, todo es culpa mía....no tenía que haber seguido al piano, no tenía que haberte escuchado, tendría que haberme dado media vuelta y no ir a ti.

- Hermione...te quiero.

_Sería capaz,_

_de despegar,_

_capaz de continuar._

Hermione se desgarró la túnica y le limpió el rostro.

La lluvia hizo el resto. El corte era profundo y el dolor intenso.

- Tengo frío...- protestó el Slytherin a media voz.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y le besó en los labios. Los tenía hinchados e incluso cortados pero su beso cálido fue un alivio, un dulzor.

_Sería capaz,_

_de desgranar el mar._

_Sería capaz,_

_de abandonar,_

_capaz de remontar._

- Te quiero, Draco, te quiero. - sollozó. - Eres...lo más bonito...lo más...grande.

Él gimió al moverse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- No podría vivir sin ti...

La mirada derrotada del rubio rozó sus pupilas marrones.

- No... - dijo lentamente. - Tú eres fuerte...muy fuerte.

- ¿Yo?

Las gotas y las lágrimas se mezclaban en su rostro húmedo.

- No...yo no soy fuerte. Al contrario, soy muy débil...y tú...tú sólo acrecientas mi debilidad...

- Mi padre...decía eso...

Hermione lo miró confundida y sollozando.

_Sería capaz,_

_de hipotecar mi voz._

- De la música. ¿Crees...qué es cierto?

- Draco...

- Hermione...

- Tengo miedo...tengo mucho miedo.

- Vámonos....

Lo que...

Lo que tu quieras soy.

Torpe y lentamente, Hermione se puso de pie y rodeó con el brazo de Malfoy su propio hombro, sirviéndole de apoyo para que caminase pero él se desplomó nada más intentarlo.

- Draco, por favor...íntentalo.

El rubio apretó los dientes y sintió el desgarro de algo en su interior.

- Hazlo por mí, y por ti. Por nosotros.

Lo que...

_Lo que tu quieras soy._

Dio un paso, apoyado en ella, doliéndole cada centímetro que avanzaba.

Gemía de dolor ante las lágrimas de Hermione quien valientemente lo sujetaba, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban.

- Ya veo la puerta...allí... - señaló la Gryffidor a media voz.

Draco sintió como el sabor de su sangre le llenaba la boca y le atoraba la garganta. Su vista nublosa...solo sentía el olor de Hermione y su voz difuminada por la lluvia.

_Por ti seria capaz, de iluminar el mar_

_de confundir las luces que me hacen soñar._

- Vamos...vamos...

- Hermione...

Cogió aire, sintiendo el dolor en su pecho.

- Nos van a ver.

- ¿Y crees que me importa?

_Sería capaz..._

- Ahora sólo me importas tú, que estés bien.

- Al...cuarto...del piano, ¿vale?

- Pero....

Todos los pensamientos se mezclaban en su cabeza ajetreada.

- Tienes que ir a la enfermería...estás mal y...

Él la miró con derrota en las pupilas:

- Por favor...

_Sería capaz,_

_de despegar,_

_capaz de continuar_

_Sería capaz,_

_de desgranar el mar._

Y asintió mientras sentía como su fuerza iba debilitándose.

Pero tenía que seguir, por él, él la necesitaba y ella tenía que ayudarle, no podía rendirse en esa lucha frenética por la vida, por la libertad.

La lluvia los empapaba con su bramante rugido y la desolación pintaba los terrenos diluviosos de Hogwarts.

En medio, un chico iba recolgado de una chica. El paisaje entre niebla y agua era roto por la imagen de la esperanza y la tristeza.

_Sería capaz,_

_de abandonar,_

_capaz de remontar._

_Sería capaz,_

_de hipotecar mi voz._

La imagen del amor que volvía a romper todas las reglas, todas las trabas y las complicaciones.

Porque no era un capricho, ni era una estupidez, porque era amor de ése que dicen que sólo se vive una vez en la vida.

Lo que...

_Lo que tu quieras soy._

- Ya llegamos...

- Hermione, te quiero.

- Ya llegamos....

_Lo que..._

_Lo que tu quieras soy._

¿A dónde? ¿Hacia qué rumbo y qué camino? ¿Cuál era su destino?

Y la lluvia seguía cayendo a trombas mientras los pasillos envolvían su secreto que como lo había sido una noche no muy lejana, ahora, era desvelado.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wola a todas y todos!

Os pido mil perdones por mi tardanza, sé que he tardado mucho en subir este capítulo veinte pero he tenido motivos, os lo aseguro. Unas horribles semanas llenas de exámenes, trabajos y...¡estoy deseando la navidad!

Lo primero es lo primero, hablar del capítulo:

- La canción es **"Lo que tu quieras soy" de Hugo en el disco "El héroe de tu vida".** Os la recomiendo y me gustaría que la escuchárais porque hay un momento muy bonito en el que se unen muchos violines y es algo extraordinario, si le subes el volumen es como si escucharas llover.

La voz del cantante se asemeja mucho al de ese Draco que yo me imagino en mis sueños, tocando el piano en su sala oscura y la canción es sí es perfecta para este capítulo que demuestra, una vez más, que el amor rompe barreras.

Un detalle.

Para la escena de la reunión de los Slytherins en el campo de quiddich os recomiendo la canción: **The Dream Within de Lara Fabian de la película Final Fantasy.** Es perfecta y además preciosa. Eso sí, triste y melancólica. Con violines, batería, piano y guitarra. Escuchadla y sino, pedídmela.

- Esa venganza anhelada por Parvati Patil, ahí está, ahí queda. El daño está hecho y sólo acaba de empezar. Además, la venganza no ha sido sólo de ella sino de ese Blaise Zabinni que ha estado en la sombra de Draco Malfoy todo este tiempo, esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse sobre su presa.

Creo que habréis visto claramente con qué odio y con qué maldad ha propiciado el encuentro clandestino, preparado únicamente para hacerle daño a Draco.Y es que no hay ni buenos ni malos pero algunos tienen bastante mal colocada la moralida.

Ya lo dije al inicio del capítulo, perdonadme por el uso de palabrotas en la escena pero es que...las requería (usos del guión :P) A mí no me gusta utilizarlas pero por desgracia, son útiles en conversaciones no muy amenas xD

- Dejé un poco más abandonados a los secundarios ésta vez aunque alguien por ahí me pidió un poco más de Ginny/Harry y poquito pero ahí queda

- Para las fans de Ron (Sí, Rakel, las hay!!) pondré más de él en el siguiente ;)

Y cómo no, algunas preguntas para que os divirtáis en vuestro tiempo libre

**oooooo**

_¿Quedará Parvati Patil satisfecha con su venganza?_

_¿Cuál será el nuevo acto de Blaise Zabinni?_

_¿Se enterará Hogwarts del romance prohibido?_

_¿Cómo reaccionaría Lucius Malfoy si llegase a sus oídos los amoríos de su hijo con una sangre sucia?_

_¿Podrá resistir el amor de Draco y Hermione a todas las adversidades?_

**ooooooo**

Creo que no se me queda nada en el tintero. Ahora os contaré mi vida...(Podéis saltaros esta parte si queréis :P)

El motivo de mi retraso ha estado movido por dos razones:

- Instituto.

- Inspiración.

Tantos deberes me están matando. Los exámenes los llevo bastante bien, no bajé de un ocho aunque claro, con excepciones, mírame con un cuatro en física y química y un seis en tecnología (todo por el dibujo técnico de la....)

¿Sabéis qué me dijo mi profesor de música? ¡Qué mi trabajo de Juana la Loca era el mejor trabajo que había leído en su vida! ¡Dios, me puse rojísima! Jiji...pero me gustó ese comentario

¡Otra cosa! Estoy escribendo varios relatos o más bien dicho, sentimientos escritos, para concursos, si alguna tiene interés en leerlo, pedídmelo por correo o messenger, ¿vale? Eso sí, ¡no me plagiéis! xD

Sobre cine: recomendaciones, "El punto sobre la i" de Natalia Verbeke y Gael García Bernal, está genial. Su argumento es que Carmen, se va a casar pero en su despedida de soltera que celebra en un restaurante francés, tiene que cumplir una tradición que es que antes de casarse debe besar a un hombre desconocido.

Y se cruza en su camino un chico del que se enamora apasionadamente.

¡Vedla! ¡Os encantará! No es una típica historia de amor...es mucho más compleja, si la habéis visto me gustaría mucho que la comentásemos ;)

La otra recomendación "El diario de Noa". La vi ayer y terminé llorando a lágrima viva.

Es la versión cinematográfica del libro de su mismo título.

La historia es que un hombre le cuenta a una mujer, ambos mayores, en un asilo, la historia de amor de una chica de alta sociedad y un chico pobre.

En la hermosa historia la mujer va recordando cosas de su pasado y es que en verdad ella es la protagonista de esa historia y el que la cuenta es su amor que lucha para que ella recupere la memoria que pierde por la enfermedad de alzehimer.

¡Es terriblemente bella pero, eso sí, preparad pañuelos!

Sé que esto no viene a cuento pero es que necesitaba contároslo, porque formáis parte de mi vida y las películas me han impactado mucho y, quiero que compartáis mis emociones :)

Bueno, ya os dejo por un tiempo, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de "El pianista" ¡ya será el veintiuno! O para quienes me leáis en "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia" en el capítulo catorce que tengo a la mitad ;)

Ah, una última cosita, ¿queréis algún regalo de navidad? Jaja, Lira ,Lira...eres un libro. Cerrado. Yo tengo dos ideas que si queréis (una) podemos llevar a cabo:

- Un cuento navideño made in Lira Garbo, jeje, en que la pareja protagonista sería...¡of course!Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

O....

- Una recopilación de one-shots con vuestras peticiones de todo tipo, relacionadas con navidad.

Y sino queréis nada, pues nada :) Yo sólo quería daros ese regalo por vuestro apoyo y esos casi quinientos reviews!(Me seco las lágrimas)

Aunque bueno, no sé si será suficiente porque nada lo es para ese cariño que me dais. Que sepáis que ocupáis un espacio muy importante en mi corazón y si llega el día en que publico ese libro soñado, os lo dedicaré a todas vosotras.

Bueno, ahora sí, me despido. Os espero en vuestros reviews, e-mails a logarbo, comentarios, felicitaciones, críticas, cartas, postales, nubes o sueños telepáticos :P Y claro, abierta a sugerencias y peticiones ;)

Que sepáis que os quiero muchísimo!

Mil besazos!

Forever

_Lira Garbo_

**oooooooooooooooo**

**Déjame estar**

**Diego Torres**

**oo**

_Déjame entrar en tu alma,_

_déjame entrar en tu vida._

_Déjame estar en las cosas buenas y malas que tiene tu mundo._

_Déjame que te acompañe a lo mejor, a desahogar esa pena de tu corazón._

_Y que el nudo en tu garganta se vaya por la mañana._

_Déjame entrar en tu duda, y que jueguen con las mías,_

_déjame entrar en tu sombras y que se fundan con las mías._

_Déjame que te lo diga en soledad, yo muero cuando te veo a ti llorar,_

_porque si tu alma está triste, más triste estará la mía._

_Quisiera que te lleves, de mi vida, lo mejor,_

_la brilla que a ti te acaricia, esa me la guardo yo..._

_Déjame ser la voz que grita_

_cuado los traidores callan._

_Déjame estar a tus orillas,_

_ser la silla que te aguanta._

_Déjame ser de tus sonrisas_

_cuando miras la que brilla._

_Déjame ser, déjame estar_

_déjame entrar._

_Déjame entrar en tu miedo_

_Déjame ser tu confianza_

_Déjame ser la balanza que equilibra tus angustias_

_Déjame ser tu guarida frente al mar_

_Déjame ser la tristeza que se va_

_Déjame ser la alegría que ponga luz a tu vida._


	21. El escape

**_El pianista_**

* * *

****

**Contestación a reviews**

**Sweet-ally:** Wola mi niña!Te extrañaba!Como Lord Chesterfield dijo muy bien "La gente odia a quien le hacen sentir su propia inferioridad" El odio que siente Parvati hacia Hermione no es otra cosa que esos celos, esa sensación de sentirse más inferior a ella porque Ron no la ama. Parvati ha intentado culparla a ella de su dolor creyendo que así borraría ese mal recuerdo, ese sentimiento que alberga su corazón. Por supuesto que no tiene justificación pero, ¿qué pasará por su mente? ¿Podemos llegar a comprenderla?El tiempo lo dirá. Gente como Zabinni y como Parvati, por desgracia, existe. Hay gente que sólo vive para ser mejor que los demás, siendo egoísta y pensando en su bien por encima del resto. Es triste pensarlo...que hacerle daño a otra persona puede apagar nuestro dolor o incluso hacernos sentir bien. ¿Es humano? Yo creo que sí, como el mismo odio.

Sobre Hermione y Draco, el amor es mucho más bonito, más fuerte y, más amor, en realidad, si hay barreras en él, ahí se ve si es de verdad o simplemente es algo pasajero que no tiene futuro.

Bueno linda, me alegro de que te guste como escribo y te doy las gracias por tus palabras de ánimo y apoyo, eres muy importante para mí y te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo. Tu amiga que te quiere!Mil besos!Feliz Navidad!

**Rasaaabe**:Wola wapetona!Primero, muchas gracias por dedicarme estos minutos tan importantes, sé que estás muy agobiada con los estudios y por eso tienes mucho mérito y de veras te lo agradezco. :)

Me alegro de que te guste cómo va el fic, la verdad yo soy la primera que siente pena por lo que está pasando. Draco y Hermione están muy enamorados y por desgracia van a sufrir bastante por la intolerancia de la gente. Espero que el regalito navideño te haya gustado ;) Y mucho ánimo, que esa que te ha quedado la vas a recuperar con creces. Feliz Navidad y mil besos!

**Ayda merodeadora:** Wola mi niña!Muchas gracias!Jeje, espero que te haya gustado el regalito de navidad ;) Jaja, sí, Blaise Zabinni da mucho morbo pero ya se está pasando!Jaja ,¿no te gusta la pareja Ginny-Harry? ¡Harry gay!jajajaa, dios mío...: me has dejado...kao! :P Weno, pos sí, tengo catorce años (ya mismo quince :P) ¿Y tú cuántos? ENga loka, mil besotes, feliz navidad!

**Boni:**Wola Canaria!!Muchas gracias por tu e-mail, era muy bonito y personal, por eso gracias porque es algo muy bonito que te confíen tanto.Realmente me has hecho sentir muy bien. Mil besazos!Feliz Navidad!

**Annie Ryddle:**Wola linda!Ay, no me llores más!Lo cierto es que es triste pero tenemos que afrontarlo, como todo. La verdad son unos cobardes y unos malnacidos!Jaja, todavía queda un poquito para que publique yo un libro ;) Pero en cuanto salga, te aviso! ;) ¿Viste el regalito navideño? ;) ¡Espero que te haya gustado!Mil besos y feliz navidad!

**Afrodita:** Wola linda!Jaja, yo también hecho mucho de menos a tus fics, ¿por qué no me haces un regalito navideño a mí :( y me actualizaS? Anda..¿sí?? Sobre venganza, Draco está más centrado en Hermione que en vengarse de Zabinni aunque...no descarto nada...ya me conoces Sobre Parvati, se ha cegado. La gente cegada de amor es muy peligrosa y sobre todo, la gente egada de odio. Weno mi niña, felices fiestas, come mucho y sal mucho! ;) Mil besos y feliz navidad!

**Tyson violador:** Wola linda!¿Qué tal? Muchas de nada :P A mí Gin y Harry tmb me gustan :) Son muy ricos. Sobre si son vírgenes o no..ejem..ejem..¿por quién me tomas? ¡Por supuesto!Que no...lo son xD¿Me pides una escena subidita de ellos? : : ¿Entendí eso??Aclárame. El comportamiento de Parvati tiene la explicación del odio, su corazón está muy dolido y...se ha cegado. :( Sobre Draco y Herm, tienen que luchar por su amor (L) Qué bonito!Preciosa, feliz navidad y mil besotes!

**Jaz:**Wola wapa!!Jeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado!;)Espero que te siga enganchando el fic ;) Mil besos!Feliz Navidad!

**Ale:** Wola preciosa! Muchas gracias, tus palabras me animan mucho. Espero solucionar vuestras dudas ;) Muchos besos y feliz navidad!

**Thwarted Moony**:Wola preciosa!Ains..me sacas los colores!Jejeje, muchas gracias. La verdad que fue muy romántico el momento que dices. Eso de que tú digas, tengo la culpa, soy la culpable y él te conteste, simplemente, que te quiere...ains...(L)Besos!Feliz Navidad!

**Leticia Margoth:** Wola wapetona!Muchas gracias, es un logro transmitir tantas emociones a la gente, escribiendo.Jaja, las historias de amor dramáticas son las más bonitas :) Son las que nadie olvida. Mil besos y feliz Navidad!

**Arien**: Wola mi niña!Muchas gracias!Quien fuera Hermione para despertar con Draco...ains...creo que todas la envidiamos xD Sobre Blaise, es terrible aunque claro, tods los malos tienen ese morbo que él tiene a derroche. Y el final, simplemente, made in Lira Garbo, romance y drama...unidos por la lluvia. :) Pásate por "20 Sueños y 2 Almas" y me das tu petición, ¿oki? Mil besos y feliz Navidad!

**Padme Gilraen:**Wola preciosa!Jejeje, no fue mi intención hacerle daño a Draco (A) Todo fue culpa de Zabinni..(rata de cloaca :) Sobre Gin/Harry, yo he aprendido a quererlos Parvati está bastante cegada por el odio. Jeje, es un personaje muy superficial que a mí me ha gustado adaptar a mi manera ¿No encontraste la canción? "Lo que tú quieras soy" de Hugo : ¿No? :O Sigue buscando, tienes que oírla es excelente!Mil besos y feliz Navidad!

**Wei-lo:** Wola mi niña!Ains, no me llores que me haces sentir mal. La maldad inunda el mundo y por desgracia, también hueco en Hogwarts.Y el amor, también. Espero que te siga gustando el fic!Mil besotes y feliz navidad!

**RiDa:**Wola wapísima!Muchas gracias. La verdad es que se cometen muchas locuras por amor, ahí está lo que lo hace especial. :) Bueno, espero que estés bien, te mando muchos besos y muy feliz navidad!

**AndreSakurita:**Hola linda!Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me das mucha fuerza y ánimo!Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia y que hayas sentido tanto los sentiimentos que transmite para que te hayan hecho llorar es algo precioso. Gracias de nuevo y mil besos!

**-SuiRis-:** Wolaa wapissima!¿Cómo andas? ¿Pudiste leer "20 Sueños y 2 Almas"?Espero que sí No pasa nada!Sé que a veces queremos pero no podemos, no te disculpes, yo sé que tu apoyo es constante ;) ¿Sabes? Tu reflexión de Draco y Herm me recordó a tu carta a Álvaro (L) Jeje, tiene su comparación Weno mi niña, gracias, me siento muy querida por ti y eso se agradece. Yo espero que tú sepas que yo te adoro, que para mí eres una amiga de verdad, que me tienees para cuando lo necesites y que a pesar de la distancia física, en verdad, las de los corazones son las que importan. Tkm!Cuídate y sé feliz!No dejes nunca de sonreír!Feliz Navidad y millones de besos!!

**Kasian:** Wola wapa!Encantada de conocerte, Ángela. Me alegro de que al fin ffnet te haya dejado publicar un review! ;) ya somos dos románticas ;) Jejeje ,sí, "No es historia de amor" cuanto cariño le tengo :) Bueno, creo que llorar de vez en cuando no es malo y es algo bonito, también, emocionarte con una historia de amor :) Moulin Rouge me marcó mucho, es una película muy romántica y que se describe con mi alma bohemia (Libertad, Verdad, Belleza y Amor) ¿Viste el Diario de Noa?¡qué bonita, verdad? Es increíble, yo lloré muchísimo, tmb!Siento no poder ayudarte pero no sé quién la escribió :( Sobre la música, sí, me gusta el tipo balada, lento y con mucho sentimiento Películas así románticas: Love History, Love Actually, Sentido y Sensibilidad, El punto sobre la i...bueno, espero verte más a menudo por aquí, creo que eres una persona muy parecida a mí y me encantaría seguir hablando contigo y conociéndonos. Me despido, mil besotes y feliz Navidad!

**Nerwen:**Wola wapa!Gracias!Pues sí, el final no fue muy alegre que digamos, jeje Un poco dramático pero ya tocaba, tanta felicidad...no es el tipo de Lira Garbo :P Espero que te siga gustando. Muchos besotes y feliz navidad!

**Lara:** Wola mi niña!Muchas gracias! Weno, no te impacientes, todos tienen su merecido tarde o temprano. También intenta comprender a Murray, es un tío muy nazi, que está contra todo el que no es como él. Zabinni es sólo un envidioso de todo lo que tiene Draco. Siempre le ha envidiado y ha deseado ser cómo él. Sobre Ron y Parvati...¿amor? Mmm..no descarto ni afirmo nada. Ellos deciden. Sobre cómo Parvati y Zabinni se aliaron, lo expliqué al final, cuando termines el capi, lo lees y me dices, ¿sí? Wenoo...una tauro, yo suelo llevarme bien con los tauro porque la mayoria (jeje)son muy cabezotas y yo lidio bien con ellos ;) Jejeje, ya mismo 17 tú! ;) Y yo 15!Lo celebraremos juntas!Jejeje, weno mi niña, me encantó tu review, muy profundo, espero el siguiente con muchas ganas!Feliz Navidad y mil besos! Pd. Me pasaré por tus fics en cuanto pueda, ¿vale?;)

**Jen:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias. Creo que el amor influye en mi manera de escribir pero sólo a medias, yo soy romántica de nacimiento :P Sobre mí, yo soy de Málaga (España) y estudio 3º de ESO. ;) Ciencia criminalista forense...ain...que susto, yo no tengo estómago para eso, jeje, eres valiente ;) Mil besos y felz Navidad!

**SumeR:** Wola wapa!!Muchas gracias!Jajaja, qué vengativas somos, jajaja. Venganza, siempre venganza...si la gente hablara sería mucho más fácil. Sobre las dos parejas, Harry-Gin, Draco-Herm, no corren la misma suerte :( pero se quieren con la misma intensidad :) Mil besos mi niña, sé feliz y feliz navidad!

**Karon:** Wola mi niña!Muchas gracias, siento que te entristeciera el capi, la verdad fue duro ver tanto dolor.Espero que te siga gustando el fic!Nos leemos!Mil besos y feliz Navidad!

**Liho**:Wola wapa!Encantada de conocerte. No pasa nada, yo también pierdo la cabeza a veces, soy un caso. Gracias, muchas gracias. Me gustó poner una pasión oculta a este frío Draco Malfoy que siempre nos han pintado y creo que ahí reside la esencia del fic. Mi sueño sería ganarme la vida escribiendo y haciendo reflexionar a la gente con mis escritos, gané un concurso de relatos hace dos años, el pasado uno de poesía y este voy a mandar algo a todos los concursos que vea!jeje, por intentarlo que no pase!Narcisa Malfoy es un personaje que estoy estudiando y no llego a comprender, la pintan muy extraña siempre y no termino de encajarla. Puede que aparecezca o puede que no...nunca se sabe. ¿Tienes messenger? Me encantaría hablar contigo por él así que si eso me agregas o yo a tí, ¿sí? Me despido con mil besos y feliz navidad!

**Icee Queen:** Wola wapa!Feliz navidad!!Espero que te vaya todo muy bien, gracias por tus ánimos!Besazos!

**Cathira:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Espero que te siga gustando!Mil besos!Feliz Navidad!

**Nadir-Blue:**Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Es un sueño que mi lengua tan querida, sea apreciada y valorada, es una de los idiomas más hermosos del mundo y por nada me gustaría que se perdiese. Mil besazos y feliz navidad!

**Jenny Anderson:** Wola wapa!Descargar tu odio en ellos...mm...no es mala idea :P!Weno, espero que te siga gustando la historia!Muchos besots!Feliz Navidad!

**Sara Nyphadora Black:**Wola wapa!Feliz navidad!!Espero que te vaya todo muy bien, gracias por tus ánimos!Besazos!

**Leonysse Weasley:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me animas un montonazo!Espero que pases muy feliz navidad!Mil besos!

**Traviesa1500:** Wola wapetona!Gracias!Me sacas los colores!Por desgracia la historia va para más triste :( Está pegando cambios bruscos. Espero que me sigas comentando sobre la historia y pases muy feliz navidad!Mil besos!

**Tania Stratman:** Wola preciosa!Muchísimas gracias, tu review me ha puesto los pelos de punta, me das mucho ánimo!Gracias!Sobre la historia, es una demostración de amor, sin más ni más. Lo que el amor es capaz de provocar en dos personas que se odian. Espero verte más y seguir charlando!Mil besos!

**Kiara McGonagall:** Mi niña linda!Te contesto vía e-mail, ¿sí? Mil besazos y feliz navidad!!

**Ailed:** Wola wapísima!Muchas gracias!Es un orgullo que el fic te guste y que te lo hayas leído de un tirón!Creo que las canciones le dan un toque muy personal a la historia, además de realismo :) me alegro de que te guste el fic, espero no decepcionarte.Mil besazos y feliz navidad!

**Dazabeth:** Wola mi niña!Bueno, en primer lugar, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, te has molestado en dejarme un review por capítulo y comentarlo también. Ahora aclaro algunas dudas:me preguntas de dónde salieron Tita y Pedro. Don de un libro, "Como agua para chocolate" de Laura Esquivel. Uno de mis títulos preferidos, una verdadera historia de amor. He visto en el avance de los reviews que ha cambiado tu opinión sobre los personajes, por ejemplo, sobre Ron, Pansy o Parvati. Lo cierto es que los mismos personajes van avanzando y cambiando al transcurso de su vida. Me alegro que notes los cambios :) Sobre tu odio a Zabinni, jeje, justificadísimo y sobre todo en este último capítulo, ¿nu? :P Weno, a ver qué opinas en este Bueno, me despido y espero verte pronto cuando tengas un huequito y me comentes. Mil besazos, cuídate mucho y feliz navidad!

**Hitomi Felton:**Wola mi loka!Espero que ahora en el tiempo de navidad andes menos estresada, jeje y me cuentes qué tal te va y todo, ¿sí? Mil besazos!Feliz Navidad!

**Diana-Malfoy:**Wola preciosa!Gracias, me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Yo soy otra de las fans de esta parejita. ¿Sabes tocar el piano? ¡Qué envidia! Es uno de mis sueños. Tiene que ser hermoso. Weno, espero que te des una vueltecita por el regalito de navidad "20 Sueños y 2 Almas", no me falles. Mil besos y feliz navidad!

**Maki-arlaar:**Wola mexicana linda!¿Qué tal estás? Muchas gracias, tus palabras son muy bonitas. Espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando el fic y que me sigas comentando, ¿sí? Mil besazos y feliz navidad!

**PiaGranger:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias, me das mucho ánimo. ¿Me agregaste ya al messenger? Si es así, nos hablaremos por allá. Muchas gracias por lo del trabajo de música, le profesor me sacó los colores, jejeeje. El trabajo era bueno pero tampoco tan exagerdo, jajaja xD Pásate por el regalito de navidad ,¿sí? TE espero. Mil besazos y feliz navidad!

**Venix14:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! Me animas muchísimo, gracias de verdad. Espero que no te decepcione!Que tengas muy feliz navidad!Besotes!

**Kisuna:** Wola mi niña!No pasa nada, entiendo que habrás estado muy liada y no pasa nada, jeje. A ver cuando actualizas "Linaje de un sangre limpia"!Me muero por leerlo!;)Te deseo todo lo mejor, preciosa, sé feliz y muy feliz navidad!Mil besos!

* * *

**21.** _El escape_

La puerta se cerró fuertemente a la vez, el viento golpeaba los cristales con dureza y la lluvia caía a borbotones como lágrimas del cielo.

Draco cayó en el colchón gimiendo de dolor mientras sentía como sus huesos crujían al contacto con la superficie. Entreabrió los labios, sintiéndolos resecos, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre por toda su boca. Ese sabor metálico y agrio, aquella sensación desde la profundidad del estómago de que estaba bebiendo de sus venas.

Respiró jadeante sintiendo como el aire salía y entraba con la misma rapidez, y su corazón bombeaba a latidos roncos.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo la pesadez de sus párpados adoloridos y vio el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Hermione.

Ella sorbía por la nariz mientras le acariciaba con la mano helada el pelo embarrado.

La miró sintiendo como algo se le moría por dentro al verla en ese estado, al verla flaquear y sentirla tan débil, no poder abrazarla y consolarla, protegiéndola, jurándole que nada malo le pasaría mientras él viviese.

Intentó hablar pero le salieron suspiros y un escozor de la garganta.

La Gryffindor negó con la cabeza. Le posó un dedo sobre sus labios, delicadamente para no hacerle daño.

- Voy a...la enfermería... - dijo limpiándose con el dorso de la mano. - No le diré nada a la señora Pomfrey sobre ti.

Tragó saliva. Estaba temblando y no podía parar de llorar. Intentó tranquilizarse, serenarse y mantener la mente en frío.

- Le diré que me duele el estómago o algo...y robaré alguna poción para curarte...¿sí? Tú...espérame aquí, no te muevas. No hagas ningún esfuerzo. Correré tanto como pueda. ¿De acuerdo?

Draco tosió, las costillas se le pegaron a la piel y su túnica rota mostró los moratones y las heridas que tenía en el costado.

Hermione se levantó y lo miró antes de marcharse. Bajó la cabeza y apretó el puño debajo de la túnica.

- Volveré pronto.

Se miraron por última vez. Ella salió del cuarto y lo dejó solo entre la penumbra.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió el dolor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo como si el veneno de una serpiente fluyera por todo su ser.

Estaba exhausto, solo quería morir.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como caía en un abismo oscuro.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En su interior una confortable sensación de calor se abría paso derribando los fantasmas del frío y el dolor.

- Hermione...

Lentamente abrió los ojos y chocó con ella. Pero aquella mirada se distanciaba años luz de la mirada que había visto apenas horas antes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco respiró hondamente y sintió como el oxígeno llenaba sus pulmones.

- Bien, mucho mejor.

Hermione mojó la gasa en agua caliente. Se podía distinguir una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Él la observó.

Era sólo una sonrisa de paz que ella le daba para tranquilizarle. En realidad estaba nerviosa y agitada, lo sabía.

La gasa fue a parar a sus mejillas.

- Te ha bajado la fiebre y los golpes no están tan morados. - le dijo mientras le limpiaba la cara.

Estaba arropado por el edredón de plumas que tanta desnudez había cubrido. Él estaba tapado pero tan solo conservaba los pantalones.

- ¿Has pensando en ser medimaga? - le dijo con voz baja. - Tienes manos para ello.

Hermione sumergió la gasa y alzó una mano mientras la doblaba, mirándola.

- Nunca lo había pensado. - dijo inclinándose sobre su cuerpo en dirección a lo más alto de su frente.

El Slytherin cerró los ojos y los volvió a cerrar.

- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

- Una hora...aproximadamente. - caviló ella.

Bajó por su nariz hasta su barbilla.

- Estoy tan cansado...

- Te podrás bien. Tenlo por seguro.

Había tres velas encendidas encima del piano. La lluvia caía más lentamente, sin prisa pero sin pausa y el cielo estaba oscuro.

- ¿Pomfrey no te dijo nada?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras palpaba su cuello y lo limpiaba.

- No. En realidad, tardó más de la cuenta. - sonrió. - Creo que sospechaba algo. Pero, no me hagas caso.

Suspiró y le pidió a Draco que estirara el brazo. Pequeñas heridas surcaban su piel como picaduras de insectos.

Hermione abrió una poción y vertió un poco del contenido en otra gasa blanca. Fue pasándola con paciencia por cada herida.

Se produjo un silencio en el que se escuchaba de fondo el caer de la lluvia. Draco observaba a Hermione quien lo curaba con esmero sin decir nada.

Admiró sus manos, que parecían expertas en curar el daño. Admiró su paciencia y su cariño. Hermione sopló cada herida, a pesar de que él no se lo pidiese, como si supiese que le iba a escocer a pesar de que no se usasen las palabras entre ellos.

Unas vendas cubrían su abdomen. En los filos se observaba el rojo de la sangre.

Hermione se lavó las manos en el agua y las secó con una toalla mientras también se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

- Te quiero.

Hermione sonrió quedamente y le observó con detenimiento, buscando nuevas heridas, nuevos dolores.

- ¿Admirando mi belleza, Granger?

El comentario le hizo reír y con suavidad depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Aún los notaba hinchados.

- Así es... - le susurró muy cerca de su boca.

- Tú sí que eres belleza...y libertad.

Hermione miró las velas y el fuego se reflejó en sus pupilas.

- Libertad... - murmuró paledeando las letras que pronunciaba. - Libertad.

Su pelo se mecía suavemente mientras ella yacía inclinada mirándole fijamente.

- Somos presos, Draco. Prisioneros...

- No, Hermione. Somos pájaros.

- ¿Pájaros?

- Pájaros. El cielo es nuestro. O quizá, un trozo es nuestro.

- Yo...sueño con tener algo más que un trocito de cielo. Quiero surcarlo entero, sin que nadie ponga cadenas a mi libertad. A mi amor

Amor. Lo dijo con un ahogamiento, con un clamor y un sollozo. No pudo evitar que su fortaleza se derrumbara y una lágrima rodara de sus ojos a su mejilla.

- Quiero esa libertad, la deseo con toda mi alma.

- Hermione...lo siento.

- Soy yo la que lo siente. Si no fuera por mí...no hubiera pasado nada de esto. No te hubiesen...hecho esto. Yo...

- No digas eso, por favor. Si no fuera por ti...hubiese muerto, en soledad, sin que nadie nunca me hubiese conocido. Ni amado.

La morena se tapó la cara con las manos, ocultando su rostro, mordiéndose el labio, llena de rabia.

- Es injusto. Es...tan injusto. ¿Por qué no puedo amarte? ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué hay tantas barreras a nuestro amor? ¿Acaso es algo malo?

- No, tú lo sabes bien.

Draco se enderezó sintiendo leves pinchazos entorno a su tórax.

- No te... - murmuró ella estirando una mano.

Pero era tarde, él la abrazó y ella puso su cabeza en el hombro del pianista, sintiéndose rodeada por los lazos invisibles que los unían.

- Te quiero, Hermione, te quiero tanto...te amo.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Ya veremos...ya veremos... - dijo acariciándola.

- No...no podemos esperar...no puedo esperar más.

Se separó de él y le miró.

Entonces se levantó y caminó a tientas por las sombras de la habitación, rozando el piano con la mano.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe.

- ¿Y qué?

- Que no lo aprobarán. Que nos podrán impedimentos y...no podremos...

Se puso contra la pared, con las palmas abiertas sobre ella.

Draco miró al piano. Solemne, esperaba callado, el siguiente movimiento.

- ...estar juntos.

Lentamente se levantó. Hermione no lo escuchó. Sintió pinchazos al hacerlo pero no le importó. Cogió la varita de encima de la mesa y murmuró el hechizo.

El piano comenzó a sonar.

Hermione se volvió.

Draco la miraba fijamente:

_"Escapémonos..._

_Tan lejos de aquí..._

_Distantes de todo."_

Él avanzaba hacia ella. Hermione sentía su respiración, sus lágrimas, su dolor.

Escapar lejos, olvidarlo todo. Y a todos.

_"En la oscuridad, donde no haya más_

_que ver en tus ojos "_

Draco se paró a pocos metros de ella, como si algo los separase, una barrera invisible.

Hermione miró al piano, seguía sonando. La estaba esperando.

_"Escondámonos_

_de la multitud, del absurdo día a día..."_

Sonaba tan bello. Sonaba a imposible.

Esconderse, ocultarse...De aquella multitud que los atacaba, que estaba contra su amor, de aquel día cruel

_"Donde todas esas cosas que perturben,_

_no estén más en nuestras vidas."_

Sonaba tan hermoso. Huir de todo, construir un mundo en el que los impedimentos que los separaban, no existiesen, que en su vida no tuvieran que esconderse nunca más, que pudiesen caminar juntos de la mano, sin que miradas indiscretan los observasen.

_" En nuestras vidas..."_

Draco alzó una mano, casi rozaba con la yema de sus dedos, a Hermione, pero seguía distanciándolos esos milímetros que existirían siempre en aquel lugar.

"_Para que estemos solos, amor_

_y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo._

_Donde se esfumen esas dudas_

_y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado."_

Qué fácil sería...

Estar solos en ese universo imaginado, que volaran muy lejos el miedo y las dudas, que sólo fueran cosas del pasado, un mal recuerdo, una pesadilla de la que habrían de escapar.

Qué fácil...

Hermione alzó su mano y dando un paso, la cogió. Cantó con fuerza:

_"Para que estemos solos, amor_

_en un día sin fin,_

_sin preocuparnos más_

_del qué pondrán decir."_

Solos. Vivir en la eternidad de ese amor que sentían, en un día sin final, un día como junto a su piano, paseando a la luz del Sol y la Luna, un día sin relojes, sin principio ni fin, simplemente...eterno. Sin preocupaciones, sin que importaran los demás, qué dijesen o qué hablasen...que no importara.

"_Donde durmamos abrazados y si entonces nos sorprende_

_el amanecer..._

_Saber que estás ahí, que estamos solos."_

Hermione soltó su mano y se acercó al tiempo que lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

En ese universo, en esa eternidad. Daba igual que el Sol saliera, ella nunca más tendría que huir de ese sentimiento ni él tendría que volver a disfrazarse de frío y calculador, Draco Malfoy.

No. Estaban solos en aquel universo. Sin nadie más que pudiera arruinar sus vidas y sus destinos.

Sería tan maravilloso...dormir abrazados, esperando al Sol y sonreírle, no temerle a su luz, sino desearla.

_"Escapémonos..."_

Escapar.

Escapar de todo aquello.

Era su deseo.

_"Por necesidad,_

_nos debemos tanto._

_Si el amor está, no hay por qué esperar_

_el dónde o el cuándo."_

¿Por qué no entendía aquello, los demás?

¿Por qué no entendían que ni la sangre, ni el apellido, ni nada, importaba cuando estaba de por medio el amor?

¿Era tan difícil poder imaginar que podía existir amor? ¡Qué existía! ¡Que se amaban!

Era necesidad, era deberse un respeto y una tranquilidad. Pero...¿por qué cerrarle puertas y negarle tiempo, al amor? ¿Por qué estar siempre preocupados del lugar o de la hora? ¿Por qué contar los minutos del reloj?

Draco asintió mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

_"Escondamonos de la multitud_

_del absurdo día a día_

_Donde todos esas cosas que perturben_

_no estén más en nuestras vidas. "_

Ambos sentían lo mismo. Ambos estaban sufriéndolo.

Era tan injusto...era tan intolerante.

Hubiera dado todo, por poder esconderse del destino que lo perseguía y deshechar las cosas malas que lo seguían a todas partes. Olvidarlas y tirarlas muy lejos, para que nunca pudieran hacerle daño de nuevo, ni a él ni a ella.

_"En nuestras vidas..."_

No era un cuento, ni siquiera una poesía, era la realidad.

Estaba en sus vidas.

_"Para que estemos solos, amor_

_y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo._

_Donde se esfumen esas dudas y esos miedos que nos quedan_

_del pasado."_

Hermione asintió, le habló:

_" Para que estemos solos, amor_

_en un día sin fin, sin preocuparnos más_

_del que podrán decir._

_Donde durmamos abrazados y si entonces_

_nos sorprende, el amanecer..._

_Saber que estás ahí, que estamos solos"_

El piano sonaba apasionado, al igual que sus voces que se unieron en un canto al mismo tiempo:

_"Para que estemos solos, amor"_

Solos. Solos.

Draco hundió la cabeza en el pelo de Hermione mientras ella cantaba, él murmuraba lentamente su dolor, entre pequeños susurros:

_"En un día sin fin, sin preocuparnos más_

_del que podrán decir."_

Ella calló. Él la miró. Sus voces se unieron de nuevo.

_" Donde durmamos abrazados y si entonces_

_nos sorprende, el amanecer..._

_Saber que estás ahí, que estamos solos..."_

Solos.

Las pupilas de Draco se iluminaron, cegadas por una idea.

_"Escapémonos..."_

No era un verso cualquiera. No era escapar de la gente o la presión. Era escapar de todo, con todas las consecuencias.

Sonaba a ofrecimiento, a petición, a ruego.

Hermione susurró, en su oído, despacio:

_"Escondámonos..."_

Draco agachó la cabeza.

¿Era capaz de renunciar a todo por su pianista? Era capaz, sí.

Pero iba a dolerle. Iba a dolerle alejarse de Ron y Harry, de Hogwarts, de sus seres queridos, de su tierra.

Mas no le importaba, su corazón latía por Draco Malfoy y hasta el fin del mundo le seguiría.

_" Escapemonos..."_

Entonces, ella se abrazó a él y asintió. Ambos murmuraron la última palabra, sabiendo que era algo que marcaría el resto de sus vidas.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Un trueno resonó a las afueras. Ella observó su reflejo en el cristal

Sus ojos negros brillaban con maldad. Se miró en el espejo, sus pupilas dilatadas, su sonrisa despiadada, su sentimiento de odio mezclado con un placer que no podía explicar.

Poco a poco todas las piezas habían encajado en aquel rompecabezas. El puzzle se había resuelto con retazos de historia, verdades y mentiras.

Aquella noche Hermione Granger no durmió en su cama. Le extrañó. ¿Por qué motivo...?

Se sucedió en las siguientes noches. No volvía hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pronto supo que ocultaba algo pero, ¿el qué?

Las huellas en su cuello, su distracción en clase, aquellas canciones de amor en la ducha... le dieron la respuesta: amor.

Sin embargo, todavía no se explicaba cosas. ¿Por qué aquel horario nocturno para sus visitas? ¿Por qué ocultar su amor ante los demás?

Todo sólo tenía una conclusión, era un amor secreto que nadie debía saber. Era algo prohibido.

Relacionó datos enseguida. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy. Era fácil.

Después, la ausencia del buscador de Slytherin y de la misma Gryffindor en el partido clave de todos los años, los delató por completo.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras abría el grifo y oía el ruido del agua cayendo en el lavabo.

Fue fácil. Hermione se había inculpado sin necesidad de ayuda. Ella solita.

No había tenido que hacer nada. Para Zabinni fue el testigo que faltaba, el último empujón para tirarlos al precipicio.

Una noche encontró al capitán de las serpientes, sumergido en la noche. Supo que ambos buscaban lo mismo. Supo que ambos estaban llenos de la misma sustancia, odio.

Fue fácil. Zabinni le prometió hacerle daño a Hermione, si hablaba delante de los Slytherins. Era tan fácil...Tan solo unas palabras, las justas, en las que se probara su traición a la casa de los sangre limpia.

Nadie lo sabría...

Pero eso entraba en sus planes. Solo le interesaba que una persona lo supiese.

Ella. Hermione Granger.

El agua estaba fría pero se mojó las manos. Sintió escalofríos, sus dedos como escarpias.

Había sido tan fácil...

Recordó la cara de Hermione. _"Te lo advertí"._ Había sonado de su garganta como espinas afiladas que habían sido disparadas hacia el alma de Hermione. La había desgarrado.

_"Lo saben" "Lo están matando" "Draco Malfoy"_

Se mojó la cara y sintió el frío recorriendo la piel de su rostro. Lo repitió y cerró el grifo. Iba a secarse cuando un rayo cruzó la vidriera y centelleó en el espejo como un chispazo de luz.

Y entonces, se vio.

La toalla cayó al suelo y ella abrió la boca mientras se quedaba totalmente inmóvil.

Lentamente sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar frenéticamente y le escocían los ojos.

Se llevó una mano a ellos y entonces pasó por su mente, fugaz, Hermione corriendo.

Se apoyó al lavabo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Un pinchazo se clavó en la boca de su estómago.

Ron.

Él le destrozaba el corazón. Sintió su órgano latiendo mientras los mismos latidos sonaban furibundos en sus oídos, como pitidos sordos.

Volvió a aquel recuerdo. Parecía fotografiado en su cerebro. Rozaba la perfección. Rozaba lo inhumano.

La manta por encima de su cuerpo desnudo. El Gryffindor respirando acompasadamente mientras ella lo observaba. Bello como una figura frágil. Con su piel blanca como el mármol y sus pecas derramadas por su rostro, sus hombros, su pecho.

Con ese aire infantil que la había hechizado desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él. Con ese alo masculino que había hecho que todas sus bases se derribaran y su cuerpo cometiera el pecado capital de desatar la lujuria y la imaginación.

Se mareó.

Puso sus manos en los bordillos resbaladizos del lavabo y sintió las gotas frías cayendo por los laterales de su cara, helados como un sudor recóndito desde la culpabilidad.

Todo había empezado por él.

Su beso. Recordó su beso. Su primer beso. Él olía a alcohol, lo recordó claramente. Todo el aire olía a ese alcohol extraño que se coló en las cavidades de su boca y se alojó entre sus labios.

Él la besaba con desenfreno, con torpeza y con fuerza. Violencia que emanaba. Pero a ella le gustaba. A ella le gustaba sentirlo allí, a pesar de que él no viese que era ella. A pesar de que no la llamara por su nombre, sino por el de otra. Le daba igual, al fin y al cabo, la estaba besando, estaba allí.

La tocaba, tocaba sus labios, agarraba su cintura, era una posesión obsesiva como aquel sueño con la almohada asfixiandola de deseo, acallando los gritos de un placer prohibido y vergonzoso, mordiendo las sábanas hasta sentir la violencia convirtiéndose en dolor.

Tronó fuera como si el cielo se fuese a partir en dos y una arcada le hizo llevarse las manos a la garganta y caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

Hermione.

Recordó sus ojos marrones, petrificados de miedo y sobre todo, de un aura sobrecogedora de tristeza.

Las lágrimas que fueron derramadas nacían renovadas y nuevamente caían por su tez como lluvia de sangre.

Quería su dolor, quería que derramara lágrimas rojas y que sintiese ese sentimiento ruín, eso que ella sentía. Eso que le daba ganas de llorar, gritar. Morir. Eso que hacia que temblara, que sus peores miedos pasaran grabados por sus ojos, como el carrete de una película en blanco y negro.

El recuerdo cercano. La visión lejana.

Ella tendida junto a él, sollozando mientras el cielo lloraba sobre ellos. Mientras ella sonreía sin saber por qué. Gozando con el dolor de Hermione, regocijándose en él.

No aguantó y vomitó mientras sentía el sabor repugnante en su boca, estremeciéndola y atragantándola. Sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y que se le iba la vida y se llenaba de muerte.

Draco Malfoy.

Recuerdos mezclados con dolor y sangre. Olía a tierra putrefacta, a agua encharcada y a venganza.

Estaba en el suelo, manchado de barro. La sangre le chorreaba por la nariz y los labios. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago, gimiendo.

Tosió mientras volvía a marearse y sentía como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

Zabinni.

La noche que se cruzaron él la había besado y no había sentido nada. Ni siquiera asco. Nada. Vacío. Nada. Aire. Nada.

Lo recordó. Pataleaba el cuerpo indefenso de Malfoy en la hierba. Lo hacía con tanto odio... Su mirada verde parecía fundida con hierro ardiente, como si contuviese fuego y fuese una hoguera satánica.

¿Era humano? ¿Era real? ¿Cómo podía estar golpeando al que había sido su amigo?

El cuerpo no le dio a más. Se desplomó en el suelo, chocando con la pared de azulejos verdosos. Cerró los ojos y volvió a toser mientras rogaba por la muerte. Una muerte merecida.

No se dio cuenta pero lloraba. Lloraba mientras intentaba respirar en un ataque asmático que le cerraba los pulmones, las puertas para el oxígeno.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Si él la hubiera amado...si él la amase...Si no existiera, si nunca le hubiera conocido. ¿Habría cambiado el destino? ¿Hubiese sido distinto?

Lavender siempre había bromeado con ella y Dean Thomas. "Es perfecto para ti", le había dicho siempre. Qué fácil hubiese sido hacerle caso a su mejor amiga. Qué fácil enamorarse del gracioso Dean, qué fácil besarle y dejarse llevar por sus sonrisas.

Pero no.

Se había fijado en Ron Weasley. "Está pillado por Hermione, Parvati", le había repetido hasta la saciedad, Lavender. Qué fácil hubiera sido volver la cara y dejar que todo pasase. Qué fácil no soñar con sus ojos y con que cada palabra suya sería suya algún día.

Se hizo un ovillo mientras temblaba y su voz no era más que llanto ahogado y súplica al cielo.

...y no entendemos que muchas veces lo más fácil no es lo correcto, qué muchas veces debemos optar por las decisiones difíciles, aunque nos duelan, aunque derramemos muchas lágrimas por ellas y creamos que tenemos la felicidad perdida.

"Qué fácil hubiese sido todo..." pensó mientras perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio y todo se llenaba de dolor, de pinchazos fuertes, mareos y vómitos. Culpabilidad.

Sintió como se derrumbaba en el fondo del abismo mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho y quién era esa mujer que el espejo le había devuelto.

**OOOOOOOO**

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Harry desvió la mirada de Ginny para mirar a su amigo.

Ron, a su lado, miraba la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- No sé, Ron. No la he visto. - dijo el buscador encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es extraño.- habló su hermana mientras una luz se prendía en su cabeza y una sensación de culpabilidad la llenaba por no haberse percatado de la ausencia de su mejor amiga. - Ella nunca se retrasa.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y miró a la mesa de Slytherin, sin preámbulos.

Draco Malfoy no estaba sentado en su sitio, como tampoco lo estaba Parvati Patil ni la misma Hermione.

No se hubiese preocupado. Su primer pensamiento había estado acompañado de celos pensando que Hermione estaba con Malfoy y esa era la explicación de que no estuviera sentada junto a ellos.

Pero no. Aquello no podía ser así. Había algo más.

Lo vio cuando Blaise Zabinni y un grupo reducido de Slytherin entrechocaron las copas produciendo un ruido molesto.

Entonces pensó que algo ocurría. Y acertó.

- Voy...a buscarla. - dijo levantándose, sin poder dejar de mirar a las serpientes que bebían plácidamente mientras reían.

- Ron, espera, seguro que aparece... - le dijo su amigo, mirándole extrañado.

Ron no le escuchó. Ya era sólo un clamor lejano.

Como un autómata se levantó de la silla y salió fuera del concurrido comedor mientras sus amigos lo miraban confusos.

Llovía fuertemente y se preocupó. Las gotas chocaban contra las vidrieras como si estuviera granizando y los trozos de hielo martillearan los finos cristales.

Corría una fría brisa por el pasillo en semi penumbra.

Caminó mientras creía no estar en su cuerpo. Oía a lo lejos algo. No sabía qué era, no sabía describirlo.

Subió y bajó escaleras sin llegar a ningún sitio concreto.

Sus manos estaban heladas y su gesto era pálido.

Se detuvo en mitad de un pasillo. No se imaginó que antes que él, una noche igualmente rara, la persona que tanto deseaba ver, también se había detenido en aquel pasillo, en esas losas, que los retratos de la zona la habían mirada en silencio, observándola como altas paredes que escuchan y callan.

Y de nuevo los actos se repetían y las consecuencias llevaban el lastre del destino junto a ellos.

Ron tragó saliva mientras a grandes zancadas cruzaba los escasos metros de una puerta cerrada por la escuchaba un sonido que no podía describir. La lluvia siguió acompañándole y un chirrido fue el detonante final.

La noche estaba furiosa.

A su espalda se cerró la puerta con un nuevo chirrido y él sintió como el corazón le bombeaba en los oídos.

El baño estaba desierto a excepción de un grifo abierto por el que salía agua sin destinatario.

Cruzó la distancia mientras arqueaba una ceja. Giró el manillar del grifo, mirando por donde se perdía el agua.

Y levantó la cabeza. Allí estaba el espejo, reluciente como una perla en el interior de una ostra. Brilló y el reflejo fue doble.

El cuerpo tendido al lado del retrete, en la pequeña estancia del sanitario de color verdoso, le hizo estremecerse y el miedo se le clavó entre el corazón y la garganta. Contuvo el aliento y el grito.

Se volvió, sujetando su varita y apuntó inconscientemente hacia el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo.

Tembló. Sus labios estaban secos y fríos.

Esperó. Nuevamente oyó la lluvia, nuevamente oyó el martillear de las gotas sobre los cristales y su corazón palpitando, que parecía iba en aumento

Sus ojos azules divisaron la figura, revisando sus ángulos.

Estaba muerta. No se movía.

Su primer instinto fue echar a correr hacia fuera. Dejar el cuerpo allí, huir del miedo que le estaba aterrorizando. ¿Voldemort acaso...?

Contuvo la respiración de nuevo sintiéndose extremadamente nervioso y agitado.

"Eres un Gryffindor" le dijo su conciencia. "El miedo no existe, Ron Weasley, es algo interior que no es real".

- No eres real... - murmuró mientras su voz no era más que un coro a la lluvia.

Avanzó hacia el cuerpo sin vida.

Se agachó junto a él.

Le pasó por la mente una película de terror en la que la persona se revolvía, le atacaba y le mordía como un vampiro. En la que su cara era blanca como la de un muerto y no tenía ojos sino huecos oscuros en las cuencas vacías.

"No existe, no va a pasar nada"

Tocó el cuerpo, estaba frío.

Lo dobló y entonces sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados y quiso chillar pero tan solo le salió su voz asustada:

- Parvati....

Estaba tan pálida, tan blanca...Tenía los párpados echados y los labios entreabiertos, la túnica arrugada y estaba helada, como una muerta.

- Parvati...responde.

La cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó. Dos veces. Ella no respondía.

- Parvati... Parvati....

Entonces puso el oído en su pecho y cerró los ojos intentando olvidar la lluvia.

Esperó mientras sus dedos temblaban aferrados a la piel de la Gryffindor.

Lo oyó, muy lejano, un latido débil, agazapado como un animal herido.

Ella pareció despertar de su letargo y tosió.

- ¡Parvati! - exclamó mientras la abrazaba.

La chica gimió mientras el pelirrojo la separaba y la tomaba del rostro, mirándola:

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Parvati? ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó, sintiendo como la bomba en su interior parecía desinflarse como un globo pinchado.

Respiraba. Estaba respirando. No estaba muerta. Vivía. Tosió y aspiró aire, sonando un jadeo a la vez.

Abrió los ojos. Los tenía rojos, muy rojos. Su pupila negra estaba tan opaca y borrosa que parecía un cuadro en óleo dejado a la interperie, bajo la lluvia fiera.

Ron la miró sin decir nada. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó su cuerpo caer hacia delante, hacia el hombro del guardián.

Reposó en él. Sus manos estaban en el suelo. Tan solo su cabeza buscaba ayuda en la calidez de Ron.

- ¿Tienes frío? Estás helada. Ven.

Se quitó la túnica y se la echó por encima a Parvati. Ella parecía una muñeca de trapo que respiraba lenta y pausadamente mientras bebía el oxígeno como una bebida sagrada.

La abrazó de nuevo, intentando transmitirle ese calor que daba vida. Vida que ella parecía no tener.

Pasaron los minutos en aquel abrazo. Parvati parecía dormida, sumida en un sueño. Ron no se quiso mover por miedo a despetarla o a causarle dolor.

- Ron... - su voz sonaba apagada, débil.

- Shh...

- Ron, te mentí.

- Parvati, estás mal. Estás fría y pálida, tengo que llevarte a la enfermería... -habló el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Ron...te mentí.

- ¿Me mentiste? ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo.

- Tú y yo...no...nunca...no pasó nada.

La separó de él. Parvati se apoyó en la pared de azulejos verdes. Ron la sujetó con las manos enlazadas a su espalda.

Ella no le miraba. Le rehuía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La Gryffindor tosió varias veces y después jadeó.

- No nos hemos acostado. Esa noche no pasó nada.

"No pasó nada" "Esa noche" "Esa noche no pasó nada" "No nos hemos acostado"

_FLASH BACK_

_La figura mantenía los ojos cerrados, tendida en el sueño, con el cabello negro derramado por todo el colchón. Y, los hombros desnudos, con el reflejo de su piel blanquísima._

_Desnudez que él compartía con ella. Ambos desnudos en la cama blanca, con las sábanas revueltas._

_Miró al suelo. La confirmación. Su ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación. Allí estaba su camisa, con algunos botones rotos y el celeste manchado por una mota roja. Carmín._

_Y allí el vestido de su acompañante. Y su ropa interior..._

_Dios. Dios. Volvió a mirarla. Dormía plácidamente ajena a todo._

_ooooooo_

_Ron negó, lentamente, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha._

_- ¿No, no lo recuerdas?_

_Un sollozo, una lágrima brotando de sus ojos negros. La sensación de ser un ser respulsivo, malvado, sin corazón._

_- ¿En serio, no recuerdas, nada?_

_- Solo recuerdo, haberte besado. Y, poco más._

_Parvati se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose con ellas, haciendo un triángulo._

_- ¿Qué...qué pasó, Parvati?_

_Ella ahogó un gemido, acompañado de otra lágrima. Sollozó, con la cara tapada y haciéndose un ovillo._

_Lentamente se destapó. Sus ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas caían sin piedad por su rostro blanco, sin emitir ningún llanto ni jadeo, solo lágrimas que nacían y morían entre su piel y colmadas de dolor._

_- Hicimos el amor. - dijo mirándole fijamente._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ron abrió la boca, pasmado:

- Pero...tú dijiste que...mentiste. ¿Mentiste?

Una lágrima cayó por la piel blanca de la chica mientras asentía.

- Sí. Mentí. Te mentí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque...quería...creía que así tú...estarías conmigo, me querrías...

- ¿Porque me hubiera acostado conmigo, debía quererte?

- Debías enamorarte, te debías sentir culpable por lo que me habías hecho y así estarías conmigo y...me querrías con el tiempo. Yo te enamoraría.

- Mentiste. Entonces tú...tú eres virgen y yo...también. No pasó nada.

Relacionó datos, algo no concordaba.

- Pero tú...estabas desnuda y yo también...

- Yo te desnudé. Llegamos al cuarto, todavía me besabas. Entonces, nos tiramos a la cama. Y yo...me quité el vestido y entonces...abrí los ojos y tu...estabas dormido.

- Yo no recordaba nada...nada...

- Te quité la camisa. La arranqué, algunos botones se rompieron. Y la besé. - sollozó. - Después...te desnudé y..yo también y... te abracé. No desperté hasta la mañana siguiente. Tú ya no estabas.

Ron se pasó una mano por el pelo. Entonces, no había pasado nada. No había hecho nada. No era un miserable, no le había roto la vida, ni los sueños...ni nada. Todo había sido mentira.

- Tú...me llamabas Hermione. En sueños la llamabas. Dijiste también...Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Y cuándo yo me alejé de ti y...por qué continuaste con la mentira?

- Quería tener algo...tuyo. Aunque fuera una mentira. - lloró a la vez que tosía. - Inventé todos los momentos de esa noche, Ron. La inventé en mi mente. La historia. Pronto era real para mí. Era como si la hubiera vivido...no quería dejarla porque...tenía miedo de tu reacción, fue tarde, fue...lo siento.

Se produjo un silencio.

Ron pensó en Hermione.

Recordó aquella noche en la que él había llorado en sus rodillas, sintiéndose el ser más miserable del universo, mientras ella en silencio, no decía nada.

Tenía que decírselo. Ya no importaba. Ella no le había reprochado nada. Ella le comprendía y le daba su apoyo. Ella...nunca sería suya.

- ¿Y Hermione? - murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz.

Parvati tragó saliva. Ron la miró, enarcando una ceja.

- Ron...ella...

Sus ojos se entrecruzaron. La culpabilidad se dibujaba en sus pupilas, no hacia falta decir mucho más.

El pelirrojo se levantó.

- La buscaré.

La Gryffindor agachó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas empañaban el resto de su visión.

Ron se alejó del pequeño cuartillo pero entonces, se detuvo y se dio media vuelta. La llamó suavemente, ella susurró un débil "¿Sí?":

- No te odio. - suspiró. - No te guardo ningún rencor.

Parvati pestañeó repetidas veces mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, sin entender.

- Por amor se hacen grandes locuras. - dijo mirando al suelo, con expresión vacía. - Pero seguimos siendo personas, hasta el ser más perfecto se equivoca y tiene una segunda oportunidad.

La miró y se marchó.

Cuando Parvati lo sintió lejos, negó con la cabeza.

- No, Ron, - dijo sollozando. - yo no tengo perdón.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry y Ginny yacían tendidos en el sofá, estudiado al mismo tiempo.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y por él pasó un apurado Ron Weasley, que miraba a todas partes con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Habéis visto a Hermione? - preguntó rápidamente.

La pareja se miró.

- No, Ron, no la hemos visto. - aclaró Ginny mientras se enderezaba.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde la tarde... ¿por qué lo preguntas? - caviló.

- Necesito encontrarla.

Harry notó el tono preocupado de su amigo y quedó claro que ocurría algo.

- ¿Algo grave ha pasado?

Ron se mordió la lengua.

No podía contarles a Harry y Ginny, por más que quisiera, no era su secreto, sino el de Hermione, y a pesar de que el secreto lo estaba matando, le había prometido guardarlo.

- No, es sólo...una tontería... - dijo, quitándole importancia.

Pero ninguno de los dos tragó.

- Ron...por favor... - murmuró Ginny, levantándose del sofá y acudiendo al frente de Ron.

Harry la imitó y se quedó a pocos pasos de ellos.

El guardián bajó los hombros. Se sentía muy cansado. Alzó los brazos y abrazó a su hermana pequeña mientras sentía que se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro.

Sus sentimientos estaban tan dispersos, que ya no sabía ni lo que sentía.

Tristeza, rabia, dolor, añoranza...

Ginny se quedó quieta mientras él la apretaba con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos entre la capa escurridiza y apretando la mandíbula.

- Me gustaría contarte tantas cosas...

Harry subió rápidamente a su habitación. Se escucharon ruidos.

- Ron...estoy asustada.

- Yo también.

Se escucharon unos pasos por las escaleras. Ambos Weasleys giraron la cabeza. Harry portaba algo en su mano.

- Ahora sabremos donde está Hermione.

Entre sus dedos se encontraba el famoso mapa del merodeador.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- ¿Dónde iremos?

- Lejos, muy lejos...donde nadie nos encuentre jamás.

- ¿Crees que eso es posible? ¿Desaparecer?

- Lo es, Hermione. Y vamos a demostrarlo.

El nudo en su estómago crecía y crecía a medida que pasaban los segundos.

- ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

- Ahora mismo.

- ¿Ahora?

- Cuanto antes, mejor.

Hermione jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos.

- No estás en condiciones de...

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Soy fuerte.

Se miraron. Hermione desvió la vista.

- De acuerdo. - el corazón le latía violentamente. - Iré a por mis cosas.

- No, no podemos levantar sospechas.

- Draco...mírame. No puedo irme así, simplemente. Tengo que coger ropa, dinero...

- Lo imprescindible.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el costado y el gesto de dolor se dibujó en su cara.

Ella se puso frente a él mientras le tocaba la cara, preocupada.

- No es nada... - masculló.

La mano de la prefecta temblaba. Estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo. Pero le seguiría, sí, hasta el mismo fin del mundo.

- ¿Y tú?

- Volaremos en escoba desde la colina hasta Hogsmeade, tomaremos el tren a Londres. - pensó con avidez. - Allí, iré a Gringots, tengo algo ahorrado, puedo abrir la cuenta y con ello, realizar otro viaje...

- En avión podemos ir a Francia o a Alemania.

- Holanda o Suiza.

- Sí...

- Ya allí...alquilaremos un apartamento y, buscaremos trabajo. Haremos identificaciones falsas y... - Draco suspiró. - vigilaremos que no nos encuentren. Si es así...huiremos de nuevo.

- Bien...bien...

Hermione le besó en los labios suavemente.

- Voy a la sala común. No tardaré.

Se puso de pie y guardó la varita en su túnica.

- Hermione...

Ella se dio la vuelta.

- Vuelve.

La chica tragó saliva y asintió.

Salió de la habitación.

**OOOOO**

Ahogó un grito.

Frente a ella encontró a tres personas que no esperaba encontrar.

A Harry Potter, Ginny y Ron Weasley.

Se llevó una mano al pecho al tiempo que miraba hacia atrás, asegurándose que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Nadie dijo nada. Reinó el silencio.

- Chicos...¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó al fin, sintiendo que el nudo se iba apretando más y más.

Entre los tres se miraron. Ginny habló:

- Hermione, estábamos preocupados por ti.

- ¿Por mí? ¡Oh! Qué bobada. Yo estoy perfectamente.

- Ya veo. - murmuró Harry, frunciendo el ceño.- En buena compañía, veo.

- ¿Compañía?

Miró a su alrededor.

Entonces, ante su asombro, Harry alzó el mapa del merodeador, en él se cruzaban miles de líneas, trazando cuartos, aulas y escaleras. Cuatro puntos pintaban el papel en un pasillo, una línea separaba el pasillo de un aula, dentro parpadeaba otro punto con el nombre de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Una descarga hizo que comenzara a llorar pero reaccionó al tiempo que se entremetía entre la barrera que formaban sus tres amigos y corría en dirección a la sala común.

Los tres la siguieron al galope.

Ron la asió por el brazo. La vio llorando y la abrazó. Ella hundió la cabeza en su hombros al tiempo que cerraba las manos y lloraba.

- Todos los saben... - sollozó mientras el pelirrojo acariciaba su espalda.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Los Slytherins.

Separó su rostro de él. Estaba roja, con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas y los ojos con dos moradas ojeras:

- Le han pegado una paliza, Ron. Casi le matan.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hermione miró al vacío.

- Sólo tengo una opción. - se mordió el labio. - Huir.

- ¿Huir? - dijeron los tres al unísono.

La prefecta miró a los lados.

- Tengo que ir a la sala...

- Hermione, ¡estás loca! - gritó Ginny alzando los brazos.

- ¡No lo permitiremos! - clamó Harry.

- ¡Callaos! - sollozó Hermione mientras se limpiaba el rostro. - ¡Callaos de una vez! No podéis decidir aquí, la única que decide soy yo y yo ya elegí.

Harry y Ginny siguieron protestándole, diciéndole que estaba loca, que no la dejarían marchar, que hablarían con Dumbledore...

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, murmuraron la contraseña y Hermione entró a volandas, seguida por los tres.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, vacía, y, acto seguido, abrió el armario y con empezó a empacar en una pequeña maleta, lo imprescindible de ropa para el viaje.

Ginny cerró la puerta del armario y antepuso su cuerpo en ella.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Apártate! - gritó Hermione mientras forzaba con la pelirroja.

- No, Hermione. - dijo, decidida. - Tú no te irás con Malfoy.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré!

- Herm, por favor, piénsalo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No tienes futuro si sales de aquí! - intentó Harry, hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿Y qué sabéis vosotros?

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? - preguntó Ginny. - ¿Cómo pensáis subsistir?

- Habrá un modo.

- ¡No lo hay! - gritó Harry. - Tú no te mereces una vida así, él es un maldito mortífago y...

Una mano voló al aire. Estalló en el rostro de Harry Potter.

Hermione dejó la mano en alto.

- No te atrevas, Harry, a insultarle. - dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban con fiereza. - No te atrevas.

- No te dejaré ir. - murmuró Ginny. - No te dejaré.

Entonces, Hermione desvió la vista de la pareja y buscó a Ron. El pelirrojo estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando.

La veía tan enamorada, tan cegada. Ella era la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, en materias era la mejor pero, ¿qué sabía de la vida? Quizá no más que él, pero jugaba con ventaja, él no tenía la venda que le impedía ver a ella las dificultades y los imposibles que su locura traería.

Pero, ¿por qué impedirle que saliera ahí fuera a pelear por su destino? ¿Por qué tenía que ponerle trabas a su futuro con Draco Malfoy? A pesar de que él lo odiase con todas sus fuerzas, ella le amaba. Y contra eso, él no podía luchar.

- Dejadla. - dijo solemnemente. - Dejadla ir.

Su hermana y su mejor amigo lo miraron espasmados. La misma Hermione.

- ¡Tú también te volviste loco! - gritó Ginny. - ¿No ves la estupidez que va a cometer? ¡Ron!

Harry esperó su contestación. Hermione abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra.

- Yo sólo veo que ama a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas, que está dispuesta a dejar Hogwarts por él y a olvidar a Hermione Granger.

La prefecta agachó la cabeza, mirando de soslayo a Ginny.

- ¿Vosotros no lo veis, acaso? ¿Por qué no intentáis comprenderla? Gin, Harry, vosotros sentís lo mismo que Hermione. Poneros en su lugar. ¿No lo dejaríais todo por seguir a la persona que amáis?

- No quiero perderte, Hermione... - sollozó Ginny.

- No puedo vivir sin él, Ginny...¿no lo entiendes? No puedo...

Harry apretó el puño y se puso contra la pared.

Ginny se apartó del armario. Hermione lo abrió y sacó de él algunas cosas que dejó encima de la mesa. La pelirroja las miró y cogiéndolas las dobló, metiéndolas en la maleta.

Ron se acercó a Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabías? - le preguntó al Weasley.

- Desde la fiesta de fin de año. - confesó.

- ¿Cómo...cómo...? ¿De Draco Malfoy?

Ron asintió lentamente.

- Increíble, ¿no?

- Nunca...nunca hubiese pensado que, podría quererle. Nunca.

- Nunca digas nunca, Harry.

Ron se apoyó en la pared, pasándose las manos por las sienes.

- ¿No te duele? - le preguntó el buscador, mirando a las dos chicas.

- No sabes cuánto. Me parte el alma.

Y no sabía cuánto...

Nunca podría dejar de amarla, con ansia, anhelo y ese instinto de protección que sentía cada vez que ella se ponía en peligro.

Pero sabía que era un pájaro libre, que no podía atarla y que su felicidad estaba lejos de ellos.

Sólo quería que fuese feliz.

Hermione cerró la maleta mientras rompía la hucha y metía el dinero en un improvisado monedero.

Ginny y ella se miraron. Acabaron fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo.

- Te quiero, Herm, te quiero. - lloraba la pelirroja.

- Y yo a ti, Gin, y yo a ti.

Debía irse. Era la hora. Se hacia tarde.

Harry la abrazó, besándola en la mejilla. El capitán le dio la capa de invisibilidad, por si la necesitaba.

Hermione le dijo que cuidara mucho a Ginny. Enseguida la pareja se abrazó.

Ron y ella también se despidieron con un corto abrazo.

"Gracias", le susurró ella al oído. "Te quiero", le dijo él.

Los miró a todos. Su corazón se partía en dos al dejarlos. Intentó no llorar pero las lágrimas cayeron por su cara. Las limpió con la manga y corrió.

Atrás quedaron sus tres amigos, que lloraban por ella, pensando en que quizá nunca más la volverían a ver.

**OOOOOO**

Draco Malfoy miraba la noche a través de la ventana; tormentosa, fría y aterradora. No era el mejor momento para el escape, pero no había otra opción.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba temblando. Había probado a tocar el piano, pero ni siquiera eso podía calmar su fuero interno.

Hermione...¿dónde estaba? ¿Se habría arrepentido? No, ella no...

Sintió un mareo al imaginar que ella le abandonaría.

No. No. Eso no pasaría. Estaba seguro.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió.

La lluvia ilumió a la visitante.

Hermione cruzó el umbral y soltó la maleta mientras abrazaba al pianista que, aguantaba el dolor de las heridas abiertas y la apretaba fuertemente, para sentirla cerca.

Su cara estaba húmeda. Draco la besó en la frente.

La miró.

- ¿Nos vamos? - le susurró bajito.

Hermione asintió.

**OOOOOOO**

Cubiertos por la débil capa de invisibilidad, traspasaron los terrenos, a plena lluvia.

Debían llegar hasta la colina, lejos de la vista de Hogwarts, sin ser vistos por nadie.

Cogidos de la mano avanzaban, mientras la tormenta caía sobre ellos, furibunda, y los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Ninguno hablaba, sólo miraban al frente y peleaban con su mente.

El camino iba acabándose a medida que continuaban. Pronto divisaron la falda de la colina. El destino estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Hermione tragó saliva. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía frío y miedo. Luchaba contra la conciencia que le decía que no dejara Hogwarts, que no abandonara su casa y arruinara su vida. No sólo dejaba atrás un edificio, sino todo lo que dentro de él habitaba. Sus amigos y compañeros, sus profesores, su familia. Sus padres. ¿Qué pensarían ellos? ¿Podría escribirles contándoles lo que ocurría?

Su sensatez la obligaba a detenerse y razonar. Todo iba a ser muy complicado.

Tendrían que vivir huyendo, teniéndole hasta la más ínfima sombra, temerosos de ser descubiertos. Así, hasta que la guerra entre las sangres acabara, y por las venas de todo mago o bruja corriera, simplemente, sangre, ni limpia ni sucia, sólo sangre.

Pero cuando se llenaba de todo aquello, torcía el gesto y le veía. Sus ojos tristes, sus labios prohibidos, su imagen aplastante, fría e imponente. Pensaba en todo lo que habían vivido juntos desde la noche que le escuchó. Pensaba en Lucía, en Bath, en el armario de las escobas, en los sentimientos encontrados, como dolía el amor, como dolía respirar si él no estaba.

Le agarró fuertemente la mano.

¿Es qué nadie se daba cuenta de que él no era un capricho? Que lo amaba como jamás había soñado amar porque, había conocido su interior, lejos de aquella figura de hielo, dentro, se encontraba una persona totalmente distinta. Un hombre con madurez, sensibilidad, con una gran pasión que le marcaba y valiente, valiente por arriesgarlo todo cada noche.

El rubio la miró. Ya no lloraba, tan sólo sollozaba muy débilmente, intentando que él no se percatara de ello.

Draco sujetaba el palo maltrecho de su escoba, casi arreglada por un hechizo de Hermione. Daba vueltas al puño, girando y girando, intentado no pensar.

El cielo gruñó. Las nubes negras se dispersaron y la tormenta pareció cesar, aunque la lluvia siguió cayendo, más despacio y con menos cantidad.

Al fin llegaron a la orilla de la colina. No era muy alta, pero lo suficiente para perderse del ojo avizor.

La tierra estaba muy encharcada y embarrada. Subieron, cogidos el uno del otro, intentando no resbalar.

Mas no tuvieron éxito. Hermione tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Se quedó paralizada, sentanda, sintiendo que el corazón iba a salirsele del pecho de un momento a otro.

Draco se arrodilló ante ella.

Se quitaron la capa.

La lluvia los mojaba pero ellos no se preocupaban, era lo más trivial aquella noche. Coger un resfriado o una gripe, ¿qué importaba cuando podían perderse para siempre?

El Slytherin le tomó las manos a Hermione y las besó. Estaban frías. Se las llevó al cuello y las enterró en él.

Ella se inclinó y tocó su cuerpo. Se miraron.

El pelo se le escurría a los lados de la cara, dándole un aspecto infantil e indefenso. Estaba realmente preciosa, con aquellos orbes marrones, brillando con cada gota.

- No sabes lo que te quiero... - murmuró él, suspirando profundamente. - No soy capaz de decírtelo con palabras, o con música.

- Tenemos que irnos... - susurró Hermione, mirándole fijamente.

Entonces, Draco negó con la cabeza. La Gryffindor arqueó una ceja, sin comprender.

- No, mi luz, no.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- No vamos a irnos. No.

- Draco...

Callaron.

- Así no. No hemos hecho nada. Nada. ¿Somos culpables por amar?

- No lo entienden.

- Desde luego que no. Y no espero que lo hagan. No lo harán nunca. - besó sus manos de nuevo. - No podemos pensar que un buen día, se levantaran y reaccionaran, que nos entenderan.

- ¿Y qué hacer, entonces?

- Aceptarlo.

- ¡No voy a perderte! Quizá...jamás les haga comprender, quizá ellos nunca aprueben lo nuestro y se opongan ciegamente. Me da igual que me arrinconen y me den una paliza, todo Hogwarts, me da igual, Draco. Prefiero eso a estar lejos de ti.

- No dejaré que te hagan daño...

Se abrazaron, mecidos por un ritmo que no podían evitar.

- ¿Qué nos espera, Draco? ¿En Hogwarts o fuera de él?

- Un futuro muy duro, Hermione. Muy duro. No será fácil.

- Nada lo es. No quiero que me regalen nada. Pelearé por ello, todos los días.

- Lo importante es que nos tenemos el uno al otro, que yo no te dejaré y tú no me dejarás. Eso es lo importante. Estamos juntos.

- Y vivos.

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras la lluvia empezaba de nuevo a caer con violencia.

Entonces se levantaron, abrazados.

Al horizonte se divisaba Hogwarts, era un reto, era el destino.

Volvían a Hogwarts, después de comprender que huir no era el ecape. No tenían otra salida que afrontar la verdad, sin trabas ni mentiras. Simplemente, atacarla.

Ojalá su amor hubiera bastado, ojalá la madurez de sus sentimientos hubiese madurado la inmadurez de los intolerantes.

Ninguno se planteó entonces, lo que se avecinaba.

Apenas quedaba tiempo. Muy pronto, Draco Malfoy se convertiría a través del rito de pureza de sangre, en un mortífago. Y entonces, algo más poderoso que la luz los separaría para siempre.

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

¡Hola a todas!

¡Feliz Navidad! Celebrando que esta noche es nochebuena y mañana navidad :P Os publico este capítulo que inicialmente no estaba programado para ahora ni así pero, salió y yo os lo dedico con todo mi cariño.

Sobre "El escape":

- **"Escapémonos" de Marc Anthony y Jennifer López**, escuchadla porque vale la pena. ;) Se la dedico a** Lunita** :)

- A veces, las heridas del corazón duelen más que las físicas, tenedlo en cuenta.

- El secreto de Parvati. Aquí quería llegar. Os voy a dejar un pequeño texto que busqué cuando comenzaron a llegarme reviews diciéndome que Parvati estaba embarazada.

**Embarazo**

La concepción ocurre más o menos dos semanas antes de que sea tiempo para que le venga la menstruación. Eso significa que no se puede saber embarazada hasta cuando tiene más de tres semanas de embarazo.

Síntomas típicos de embarazada

Malestares matutinos

Estos malestares afectan a muchas de las embarazadas, pero claro que no a todas.

La mitad de las mujeres embarazadas experimentan algún tipo de malestar por la mañana. Algunas se enferman durante la noche, otras todo el día.

Cada caso es diferente, otras afortunadas no sienten nada de malestares. Muchas sienten náuseas, otras vomitan.

Dolor en los pechos y dolores de cabeza

Los dolores de cabeza son más comunes durante el embarazo debido al cambio en las hormonas. Este puede ser un síntoma de embarazo, pero no necesariamente una señal. Hay muchas cosas que lo pueden causar, incluido el stress o la ansiedad.

Hinchamiento

Algunas mujeres se empiezan a hinchar inmediatamente. Este es un síntoma de embarazo, pero no necesariamente. Hay mujeres que se hinchan un poquito antes de su periodo menstrual.

En resumidas cuentas. Me he informado bien y he leído demasiado.

Normalmente el embarazo no "se nota" hasta dos o tres semanas después de la realización del acto sexual. Es decir, ¿cómo Parvati iba a quedarse embarazada después de dos días de haberlo hecho? ¿Me lo explicáis?

Os regaño pero la verdad yo también he pensado muchas veces, vómitos y mareos, embarazo. No, está comprobado que puede ser debido a miles de cosas, no necesariamente un embarazo.

Es una idea extendida esta, quizá por no saber y no estar informada, la gente describe embarazos así.

Lo increíble es que hayáis pensado que YO iba a poner un embarazo a la pobre Parvati (después de dos días..ejem...)y a Ron. ¡No soy una escritora de culebrones méxicanos!(Con todo mi respeto a ellos y las escritoras de culebrones méxicanos)

Aquí os doy las claves del estado de Parvati.

**Ansiedad**

La ansiedad esta asociada muy frecuentemente a preocupaciones excesivas (llamada expectación aprensiva).

Su síntimos: nerviosismo, inquietud o impaciencia. Fatigabilidad (cansancio) fácil, dificultad para concentrarse o poner la mente en blanco, irritabilidad, tensión muscular, temblor, cefalea (dolor de cabeza), movimiento de las piernas e incapacidad para relajarse.

Alteraciones del sueño: dificultad para conciliar o mantener el sueño o sensación al despertarse de sueño no reparador

Sudoración, palpitaciones o taquicardia, problemas gastrointestinales, sequedad de boca, mareos, hiperventilación (aumento del número de respiraciones por minuto).

La ansiedad, la preocupación o los síntomas físicos provocan un malestar significativo o deterioro en las relaciones familiares, sociales, laborales o de otras áreas importantes de la actividad de la persona.

Voilá! ¿Satisfechas?

Lo que Parvati sentía no era otra cosa que ansiedad. Cosa comprensible, un amor no correspondido, una mentira para atrapar a ese amor, el chico le destroza el corazón diciéndole el nombre de otra en la cama, culpabilidad, venganza y soledad.

Mezcla explosiva. Me da muchísima pena Parvati.

Nunca sentí odio por este personaje, también debido a que yo sí sabía la verdadera historia y no la que os hice creer (Guardaba un as bajo la manga)

Si pensáis friamente, no se le puede odiar. Da pena y lástima.

¿No os habéis sentido nunca sola y llena de culpabilidad? Con un amor no correspondido (Ron). Tu mejor amiga te deja de lado porque se enamora (Lavender de Seamus), no eres una gran estrella, no te prestan atención.

La venganza contra Hermione, un intento de no ver la realidad. Ron no la ha querido nunca y ella odiaba a Hermione porque la consideraba su enemiga, lo que impedía a Ron amarla.

Espero que vuestras dudas hayan quedado resueltas. Sí, Parvati tenía gastrointeritis, mareos, vómitos, aumento cardiaco y de temperatura..etc, provacado por la ansiedad.

- ¿Os sorprendió la noticia de que nunca se acostaron Parvati y Ron? De ahí que Ron no recuerde nada. ¡No pasó nada! Por favor, comentadme este punto.

- ¿Pensáis cómo se debieron sentir Draco y Hermione? ¡Acorralados! Para que su única opción fuese huir. Mirad su plan: volar hasta Hogsmeade, coger un avión, alquilar un apartamento, trabajar. ¿Os imagináis su vida así? Constantemente huyendo para no levantar sospechas. Solos el uno y el otro.

- La actitud de Ginny, Harry y Ron. ¿Con quién os identificáis? El amor por una persona, queriendo lo mejor para ella, impidiéndole que cometa un error o dejando que siga a su corazón, la actitud de rabia y odio.

Yo creo que los tres tienen un ingrediente común, los tres quieren a Hermione muchísimo.

Sobre Ron. Este es un caso cierto. Primero calló el secreto respecto a Draco y Hermione y luego los ayudó a escapar. Creo que es muy noble de su parte. Sólo quiere que Hermione sea feliz :'( Lloro. ¿Existirán personas así? ¿Dispuestas a sufrir por el bien de otros?

- Sobre el mapa del merodeador y cómo encontraron a Hermione. ¿Por qué no lo utilizaron antes? No lo consideréis un error, yo lo pensé también. No es un error, simplemente una muestra de que los personajes no estuvieron altamente preocupados por Hermione antes. Sólo tuvieron incertidumbre pero nunca miedo.

No significa que no quieras a una persona por no estar atenta a ella. Sólo tienes más cosas en las que pensar. Eso forma parte de tu propio egoísmo y sentimiento. Muchas personas se sienten abandonadas por sus amigas, algo parecido le pasó a Hermione. Estaba abandonada por los problemas de sus amigos y ellos reaccionaron tarde, podían haber evitado el amor de Hermione hacia Malfoy pero llegaron tarde.

Todos cometemos errores, como le dice Ron a Parvati y todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

Una última cosa que me preguntasteis muchas por los reviews, ¿cómo se encontraron Zabinni y Parvati? Fácil. En la noche. Tenían un objetivo común y a raíz de ahí, unieron conclusiones y se aliaron.

Creo que por ahora es todo.

Os prometo un capítulo veintedos (Dios mío : ¡Veintidos ya!) muy interesante y con bastantes sorpresas. Aunque, también os auguro que seré bastante dura, no hay vuelta de hoja.

Espero vuestros comentarios sobre este capítulo veintiuno con vuestros reviews y e-mails y claro, sugerencias, peticiones, críticas o felicitaciones.

Os dejo unas pocas preguntillas:

**ooooo**

_¿Qué harán Draco y Hermione ahora?_

_¿Es imposible que Draco no se convierta en mortífago?_

_¿Cuál será el siguiente paso de Blaise Zabinni?_

_¿Los amigos de Hermione la apoyaran en su decisión de lucha?_

_¿Es imposible el amor entre un sangre limpia y una sangre sucia?_

**oooooo**

Ahora me despido, sin más dilación.

Os veré en el siguiente capítulo de "El pianista", para las que me leáis en "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia", nos vemos en el capítulo quince y "20 Sueños y 2 Almas", pronto, muy pronto ;)

Mucha felicidad, alegría y fiesta para esta noche. Que todos vuestros deseos se hagan realidad, que os traigan muchos regalos y comáis mucho y sobre todo, nunca perdáis la sonrisa y las ganas de luchar en este mundo que es nuestro.

¡Os quiero! ¡Feliz Navidad!

**_Lira Garbo_**

* * *

****

**Hero/ Héroe**

**Mariah Carey**

_There's a hero / Hay un héroe_

_If you look inside your heart / Si miras dentro de tu corazón_

_You don't have to be afraid / No tienes que ser temeroso_

_Of what you are / De lo que eres_

_There's an answer/ Hay una respuesta_

_If you reach into your soul / Si consigues entrar en tu alma_

_And the sorrow that you know/ Y la tristeza que conoces_

_Will melt away, yeah / Se alejará, yeah_

_And then a hero comes along /Y entonces un héroe viene junto_

_With the strength to carry on /Con la fuerza para avanzar_

_And you cast your fears aside /Y mueves tus miedos a un lado_

_And you know you can survive/Y sabes que puedes sobrevivir_

_So when you feel like hope is gone /Entonces cuando sientas que la esperanza se ha ido_

_Look inside you and be strong /Mira dentro de ti y sé fuerte_

_And you'll finally see the truth/Y finalmente verás la verdad_

_That a hero lies in you /Que un héroe vive en ti_


	22. El camino difícil

_**El pianista**_

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**Sweet-ally:** Wola mi niña!jeje, me alegro de que aquí estés¡la primera!Paso directamente al fic. Parvati Patil, Rowling no ha profundizado en ella nunca, como con el resto de personajes a excepción de Harry Potter; con sinceridad, la elegí al azar como podía haber elegido a Lavender o a un personaje inventado, quería una chica de este estilo, con problemas humano como el amor no correspondido :( En verdad ella no es mala, la defenderé siempre, sólo ha cometido muchos errorres. ¿Segunda oportunidad? Sobre Draco y Herm, date cuenta que el amor nos lleva a veces a cometer locuras y ellos, por su amor, estaban dispuestos a todo. Personas como Ron existen, no me cabe la menor duda, sin embargo, parece que como él, no se atreven a brillar en la oscuridad, siguen inmersos en su mundo. Hay que saber distinguir el oro camuflado, pequeña. :) Y sobre Zabinni...alimaña, sólo se alimetna del dolor ajeno. Lástima me da. Mucha lástima. Mil besotes mi niña!Tkm!

**Ayda merodeadora:**Wola mi niña!Ay, no te veo desde hace unos días!Nu me llores, eh!Jejeje, que me siento culpable. Pavati...ay Parvati, es un personaje difícil. Ella no es mala. Y sobre que ella y Ron puedan acabar juntos...nada es imposible. El escape: qué terrible escape. Huir no es la solución. Sólo sé que si saben de su relación...corren mucho peligro. Jajaja, weno, algún día escribiré ese libro tan anhelado y os lo dedicaré a todas porque por vosotras no me importa quedarme hasta las tantas escribiendo, ya que luego la recompensa es tan grande...que no tengo palabras. Oye, sobre la carta¿Te escribía yo primero o tú? Tu dire la tengo a medias. Mil besazos!tqm!

**Rasaaabe**: Wola mi niña¿Qué tal estás? Espero que te vaya muy bien todo, amore, que te lo mereces. Weno, sobre el capi: Draco y Hermione reaccionaron al final, son conscientes de que lo tienen difícil pero huyendo, más difícil aún. Parvati, ya te dije que era tan mala. El amor, ay, qué perro amor :( Pobrecilla, tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad. ¿Toy consiguiendo que te guste Ron? (A) Ya sabes que es una de mis metas con el fic :P Si acabo el fic y te gusta Ron, estaré contenta :) Sobre Zabinni, a mí es un personaje que me gusta mucho y usarlo como "malo" (no hay buenos ni malos, solo personas) ha sido debido a esa envidia que yo creo que le tiene a Draco, ese ansiedad de poder no es anda bueno. El poder corrompe. Mil besazos!Espero que hablemos protno por el messenger!Cuidate!Tkm!

**Ary-malfoy:** Wola, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te vaya gustando. ;) Creo que Hermione y Draco tienen demasiados problemas como para que ahora Draco le revele su destino aunque, tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo porque el día temido está llegando. Muchos besos!

**Dazabeth:** Wola wapa!Pobre Parvati...el amor es muy perjudicial a veces, para la razón, sobre todo. Weno, Draco mortífago...su camino se complica cada vez más, parece ya sentenciado :( Ron, pobre, yo me siento un poco culpable por ponerlo de tercero, tanto que se merece a Hermione y a toda chica que quiera, sólo por como es. Pero no se puede tener todo y no se trata de ganar o perder, simplemente que no podemos mandar en el corazón y decir, me debes amar porque soy mejor, no, cada uno es como es y mandarle al corazón es como mandarle al mismo sol. Imposible. Zabinni es muy peligroso, no le pierdas el ojo. Pues "Como agua para chocolate"yo leí el libro (la autora es Laura Esquivel) y también vi la película. ¿Obra de teatro? No, eso no tuve el gusto. Pero para mí el libro es insuperable. ¡Sí!La dama de las camelias lo he leído y tiene mucha semejanza con Moulin Rouge. Weno, mil besotes!

**SuiRis:** Wola mi niñaa!Gracias, gracias, gracias!Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo que dices ;) Ay, el amor y sus caminos, que complicada nos hace la vida, pero a la vez, que bonita Parvati es un personaje más complejo de lo que la gente se cree. Además, la he mostrado como víctima, agresora, buena, mala...persona cambiante. No sabemos por dónde puede salir. Ella, simplemente, ha actuado así movida por una obsesión-amor que sentía por Ron y cegada por el odio y los celos hacia Hermione. Volvemos a la venda de Draco y Hermione, pero esta vez, la que la tiene puesta es Parvati. Pues sí, date cuenta hasta donde llegó su obsesión para mentirle a Ron con lo de la noche aquella. Intentaba atraparle como fuera, haciéndole sentir culpable pero al final, no pudo. Bueno, me enhorgullece que te gustara ese capi de Por una carta, dedicado a ti y a tu historia, lo hice con mucho cariño y puse todo mi corazón para que llegara al tuyo :) Weno, muchas gracias, me animas un montón siempre y te debo mucho. Mil besazos!Ojalá todo te vaya muy muy bien!Tqm!

**Lara:** Wola mi niña!Bueno, lo primero de todo, felicitarte por tu fic ;) Ya me pasé y me está gustando mucho, aunque todavía voy un poco atrasada, jejeje, cuando termine los capis que llevas publicado te hago un super-review que resuma, vale?;) Pasando al fic: Weno, te perdono, es muy típico y normal pensar que cuando una chica se desmaya, tiene naúseas y vómitos, no quiere comer...es normal que pueda pensarse en un embarazo. No pasa nada ;) (Y a mí me gustan mucho las telenovelas mexicanas, eh:P) Weno, a mí Parvati me da mucha pena, no es mala, simplemente le han ido mal las cosas. :( Sí, pobre, merece una segunda oportunidad. Que el amor a veces es muy "perro" :( Ron es un hombre que me encantaría encontrar, ya fuera como pareja o amigo (aunque he de decir que tengo amigos parecidos, lástima que no me gusten xD), noble, romántico, sincero, simpático...ains...y el pobre con el corazón roto. :( No se lo merece. Yo creo, respecto a lo que dices de que la gente cambia cuando se trata de amor, que cuando nos tocan el corazoncito, nos están tocando el alma y el alma duele mucho, por tontería que parezca, es normal que queramos cuidarnos y resguardarnos del dolor, somos humanos. Weno, y pasando a otras cosas: Moulin Rouge (L) Mi canción preferida es Come what may :D Eso sí que es amor. Hace poquito vi (creo que las comentaré al final si me acuerdo) unas pelis super románticas pero, mi molino rojo es demasiado perfecto para comparaciones. Weno, que me encantan tus reviews, realmente me gustan muchísimo ;) Te veo pronto linda!Besazos!Tqm!

**Leticia Margoth**: Wola wapa!Esa pregunta me la hago yo muchas veces¿por qué no los dejan amarse? Parece que yo misma pusiera trabas a su amor pero, es que la sociedad en que viven (igual que la nuestra) es bastante intolerante. :( ¿Por qué no comprenden que se quieren y ya...?Pues no :( Weno, muchísimas gracias, me has sacado los colores!Me alegro de que te gusten mis historias y me honra que te lleguen al alma, es un gran reconocimiento para este trabajo. Mil besazos!

**Kurua:** Wola wapa!Weno, creo que es la primera vez que nos "hablamos" :P Encantada de tenerte aquí. Bueno, jaja, sí, Draco y Herm son los reyes del dilema, pobres, si es que lo tienen todo el contra. Y weno...¡ataque de telenovelas!Tú también pensabas que taba Parvati embarazada? Jur...que chungo xD y encima era mentira. Ya veo que os cogió por sorpresa :P La verdad que a mí me da mucha pena porque no sé...nadie la quiere y está bastante sola pero yo también siento mucho coraje por todo el daño que ha hecho. ¿Segunda oportunidad? Espero verte de nuevo!Mil besos!

**Padme Gilraen:**Wola preciosa!Jeje, me alegro de que te tomara por improviso :P Me gusta sorprenderos! Weno, espero que te guste este!Besazos!

**Afrodita:** Wola mi niña!Antes de todo, te echo la bronca¿cuándo piensas actualizar? (Lira se queda pensativa y hace análisis de conciencia) Bueno, tú tardas más que yo!Jajaja, ay...me estás matando, sobre todo en Vida Nueva, porfaaa actualiza!Weno, ahora pasando a este pianista: mmm...separarlos, no sé, no sé...(Lira ríe malvadamente) Pues sobre lo de la crisis de ansiedad, no era un atauqe, sino algo continuado como es la ansiedad, ansiedad por todos los problemas y la conciencia, que la tenía muy sucia. :P Pos no, ni embarazo ni sexo ni leches xD Ella se montó su cuento...y fastidió a los demás. Pero bueno, todos tenemos derecho a una segudna oportunidad, no? Weno wapa!Mil besotes!Cuidate!

**Black mermaid:**Wola preciosa!Sobre "Vivo por ella", jejeje, la pensé nada más hacer el fic ;) Aunque no sé si la meteré o no, estoy en duda. ;) La letra es linda pero no sé dónde meterla :P Bueno, te aclaro, no, Lucius no está en Azkaban (aún :P)Pues de qué huyen, huyen de la gente, date cuenta que si se entera el círculo en el que Draco est� pueden hasta matarle por traición, por lo tanto, tarde o temprano, si Zabinni o quien sea, cuenta a Lucius o a alguien de los mortífagos, que Draco y Herm están juntos y se quieren de verdad...todo se puede poner muy difícil. Jaja¿quién no lo sabe? Uf..mucha gente, ahora verás en el capi :P Pero también mucha gente lo está sabiendo poco a poco. ¿Pansy y Blaise? Mm...cielo, Zabinni es...y Pansy es...bueno, que tu imaginación vuele pero recuerda ese chantaje de Zabinni a Pansy. Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, espero no decepcionarte. Mil besazos!

**Laloka:**Wola preciosa!Me alegro de que te esté gustando aunque claro, ahora todo se está complicando para los dos enamorados, no es tan fácil esconderse. Weno, no en vano son dos personas de un carácter muy fuerte y, no dudaron en escapar si esa era la única opción pero, gracias a Dios recapacitaron. Sobre Parvati, lo cierto es que ha sufrido mucho, hay que tenerle un poco de pena e intentar (aunque parezca imposible) comprenderla. Weno, sobre los Slytherins, ellos ya han hecho un daño y aunque parezca que no, se han desahogado en buena parte, aunque claro, hay alguno que otro que no quedará satisfecho hasta las últimas conscuencias, hasta que Draco y Hermione queden separados para siempre. Sí, su nombre es Blaise Zabinni. Muchos besazos!

**Traviesa1500:**Wola wapa!Gracias!Te disculpo, es normal que pensaras en un embarazo aunque, como yo demostré, era muy improvable, lo más descarado era el tiempo transcurrido; es decir, hoy nos acostamos, mañana estoy embarazada. Eh: Aquí algo falla, no:P Sobre "El escape", es normal que con todo lo ocurrido pensasen en huir de todo y todos pero, pensándolo bien, era más fácil plantarle cara al problema en sí que huír de él y ser perseguido eternamente. Ron quiso que Hermione fuera feliz y, eligió la opción de la felicidad del otro ante su propia impotencia y dolor. Para mí es una reacción muy madura y ciertamente hermosa. Me gustó tu respuesta ante si el amor de Draco y Hermione era imposible, estoy de acuerdo contigo, en el amor no hay barreras y la persona que menos te lo espera puede ser tu destino. Muchos besos!

**Lady Macduff:**Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias, me animas mucho. Jeje, algún día espero escribir un libro, entonces te aviso¿vale?Muchos besotes!

**Diana-Malfoy:**Wola linda!Jeje, me acordé de ti estas navidades porque me regalaron un teclado de música¿me podrías pasar algunas partituras fáciles?Pero claro, yo no entiendo mucho de música así que...jejeje. Sobre el capi: al final la razón se impuso un poco al corazón, aunque claro, a veces es demasiado poderoso el amor que el propio cerebro. A ver, lo que tú dices que el 1 de Enero y el 17 de Enero no son dos días, nop, son diecisiete, jaja, pero el estado de parvati (vómitos, mareos, sudores, ansia...) se manifestó a los pocos días después, el día dos cuando Ron le dijo la verdad¿recuerdas?Que ella lloró en el baño y amenazó a Hermione?Si le pasó eso en tales fechas creo que podía suponerse después que iba regido por lo mismo. ¿Entiendes a Parvati, entonces? Yo también me he sentido un poco dejada por mis amigas cuando están con sus novios o algo, incluso yo he podido hacerlo a veces, por eso intentento no juzgarla, es muy triste sentirse sola. Mil besos!

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola mi niña¿Qué tal estás¡Espero que muy bien¿Y tu subsconciente cómo va?jajajaja, la palabra rara no es un insulto, es un adejetivo calificativo que define a una persona diferente, que no por ello peor. :D Ay...¿te gustó el final?Así, emocionante, si en verdad te gusta...(Lira se esconde debajo de la mesa ante la ira desatada de Hitomi) Ejem...yo también te quiero. Muchos besotes!Nos vemos!

**Paula-malfoy:**Wola wapa!Uff...¿todo "El pianista" del tirón¡Qué valor!Pues verás, Parvati ha cometido muchos errores, empezando por culpar a Hermione de sus desgracias cuando ella no tenía la culpa; mintiéndole a Ron y haciéndole sentir culpable y causando todo ese dolor en la relación de Draco y Hermione, acudiendo a Zabinni y confesándolo todo sólo para dañar a nuestros enamorados. Ella se ha sentido mal toda la historia, es humana y siente que lo ha hecho mal. Realmente, me da mucha lástima, no es mala. Muchos besitos!

**Wei-lo:**Wola preciosa!Jajaja, me alegro de que te guste el fic y que te haga sentir tanto. Es todo un reto!Yo creo que Parvati sino lo confiesa, explota. Pobrecilla...y como tú dices "Por amor...ya se sabe...aunque no es perdonable." Ron no la odia, él es muy noble pero...¿y Hermione¿Podrá perdonarla? Los Slys...son despreciables pero si te metes por un segundo en sus cabezas, los entiendes. En su cabeza está que Hermione es distinta, menor...y Draco los ha traicionando rebajándose a ella. ¿Lo comprendemos? No. Pero¿es que podemos comprender a los terroristas? Mira a Hitler y los nazis¿quién los entendía? Mira el racismo..por desgracia, la educación es primordial y a veces no se le da la importancia que debería tener. Me gustaría que me contaras esa huída de tu propia historia ;) Ojalá el mundo estuviera inundado de pianistas...jeje, besotes!

**Lamia-Somniorum:** Wola preciosa!primero que nada te felicito por tus fics y perdóname si no me puedo pasar tanto como quisiese. Weno, creo que "El pianista" es mi género por excelencia, me encanta el romance y más entre un amor tan apasionado como el amor prohibido entre Draco y Hermione. Jejeje, no sé, yo vivo las cosas con mucha fuerza y quizá ese modo de escribir va también ligado a mí misma y a mis propios sentimientos. No sé si con la edad crecerá o por el contrario irá muriendo, por ahora así está Muchos besotes!

**Sara Nyphadora Black:**Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Jeje, mi gran sueño es dedicarme a escribir, quién sabe...jejeje¿te sorprendí¿Creíste que escaparían? Date cuenta que su existencia sería muy dolorosa, más aún, viviendo presas del miedo. Muchos besos!

**RiDa:** Wola preciosa!Weno...mira a la adivina!Jeje, intuición femenina...pues sí, al final no se escaparon. ¡Acertaste!El mundo sería mucho más fácil con gente como Ron pero, existe, te lo digo yo que conozco a una persona así. Sobre Draco y su padre, date cuenta que es muy difícil¿qué va a hacer¿Ponerse contra él¿Y qué le espera? Si desafía a su padre, él no irá por Draco, sino por Hermione y el pianista lo sabe, no es tonto, aunque parece que no tiene lógica, sí, la tiene, él la quiere sobre todas las cosas y no está dispuesto a arriesgarla. Jeje, weno, eso de que estés incómoda porque tu mejor amigo esté enamorado de ti...yo lo he vivido y sí y no, jejeje. Besotes!

**PiaGranger:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Bueno, la parte en que Parvati está en el baño, la luz es una metáfora, no es ninguna luz, es simplemente su conciencia. ;) Que la estaba matando de los remordimientos. Weno, sí, unos amigos buenos siempre sufren si su amiga está pasándolo mal pero, al final, actuaron como debían, apoyándola. Ron es muy noble, para mí el mejor (L) Date cuenta que si Draco se niega a ser mortífago, las cosas van a ponerse peor para él. Su padre ya le tiene trazado el destino y en su destino está la marca tenebrosa. Espero que "Prisionera de un sangre limpia" te esté gustando aunque, habrás comprobado que es un estilo totalmente dispar a "El pianista"

**Boni:** Wola mi canaria linda!Wenoo, me haces unas preguntas que no puedo responder :P ya lo descubriras, tranqui. Bueno cielo, espero que el capi no te decepcione. Mil besazos!

**Tyson violador:**Wola mi niña!Gracias!Sobre la extensión de la historia yo nunca definí algo, si es cierto que no esperaba que con veintidós capítulos todavía estuviera por aquí, salió un poco más larga de lo previsto y bueno, no sé cuánto más se alargará mínimo cinco capítulos más aunque yo le auguro...no sé, jajaja. Muchos besotes!

**SumeR:** Wola preciosa!Gracias!Me alegro de que te haya gustado el examen de conciencia (jeje, mis profesores también lo dicen)de Parvati. Ella no es mala y creo que todos merecían ver lo que pasaba en su interior a medida de estos capítulos. :) Sobre Draco y Hermione, todo ha explotado y ahora es cuando de verdad se ve su amor, cuando se pone en la balanza su corazón y su razón, ahora es la parte difícil porque cuando nadie sabía nada, todo era muy fácil, incluso cuando lo sabían algunos...esto acaba de empezar. Es el principio del fin. Ron, Ron me encanta¿se nota mucho? Creo que tiene que aportar esa madurez que lleva consigo desde que supo que quería a Hermione. Jejeje, ay mi sevillana guapa, el pianista no ha tocado su última canción, aún pero si es son la parte final de la partitura lo que comienza a sonar. Mil besotes!Tqm!

**Melocoton:** Wola preciosa¡Qué bien que te gustó el capi!Jajaja, exagerada!Jajaja, qué risa, un monumento, un premio, un club de fans, jaja, muchas gracias, me has animado muchísimo :) Pasando al fic: lo de las separacioens de los capis lo descubrí algo tarde :P jajajaja, pero mejor tarde que nunca ;) Y la historia contanda sólo desde los puntos de vista de los dos personajes, queda un poco sosa, por eso le he metido a los demás, así se hace más realista y amena. Ron, lo repito las veces que haga falta:P, es uno de mis personajes preferidos, Rowling lo tenía olvidado, lo utiliza como el tonto que se queda siempre sin nada y, me da mucha rabia porque no se explota como debería. Los Slytherins son muy traicioneros, no hay que fiarse (Aunque claro, siempre están las excepciones) Y Pansy, creo que también se discrimina mucho en los fics (hasta yo la discriminé en "No es historia de amor", pero weno...es que necesitaba a alguien :P)y la quise poner de "persona" y no de mala. Weno, me encantó tu review, muchísimas gracias por él, espero que te vuelva a tener por aquí pronto ;) Y tú escribe lo que quieras sin preocuparte de la extensión del review, vale? Mil besazos preciosa!

**Soerag Malfoy:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que te enganche la historia. A veces las mejores decisiones no son las más fáciles, ya lo dijo Dumbledore, pero son las correctas. Si hubiesen escapado, como tú dices, huyendo de todo no se soluciona nada, hay que enfrentarlo aunque duela. Ahora¿qué les espera? Lucha, mucha lucha por su amor. Mil besotes!

**Venix14:** Wola wapísima!Primero que todo, muchas gracias, me animas mucho con tus palabras. Sobre Parvati, ya sabía yo que causaría conmoción, todos creísteis ciegamente en su palabra y no pensásteis que la autora podía haber sido mala y engañaros, jejeje, ya sabes, para la próxima no te confíes!Sobre el concurso que me dices, el enlace no me sale así que si fueras tan amable me lo podrías enviar a mi correo?Muchos besos!

**Nadir-Blue:** Wola linda!Muchas gracias!Celebro de todo corazón que te guste el fic. Para mí mi idioma es muy importante y he de decir que admiro todas las lenguas del planeta pero, llevo mi castellano muy adentro y para mí no hay palabra más bonita que Amor por much Love o Ser con Etre. Jeje, bueno, yo tengo catorce años para quince y tan solo me llevas cinco¿no es tanto, no? ;) Las canciones que a mí me gustan son lo contrario que a ti, jeje, me encantn las romanticonas, no puedo, lo siento, me encanta una balada con una letra profunda que hable de amor no correspondido, desengaño o felicidad. Espero no decepcionarte!Muchos besos!

**Andrea Malfoy2:** Wola preciosa!No pasa nada, comprendo que hayas estado ocupada! ;) Te perdono :P ¿Cómo andas?Cuéntame¿sí? ;) Paso al fic: Draco y los Slytherins; era algo que se veía venir, tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir y por desgracia, ya pasó. Ains...la familia Malfoy, qué peligro, qué miedo. Jeje, pues sí, Ron es un cielo. Lo adoro, me encantaría que su amor fuera correspondido :( pero no se puede tener todo. Jajaja, no pasa nada, muchas os adelantásteis pensando en un embarazo para Parvati (Ya me creíais una escritora de telenovelas-harrypotterianas :P), jaja, y para colmo, mentira. Sí, había muchas cosas que no encajaban y me dolió que ninguna os diéseis cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. :P Pero weno, os perdono :P Bueno, un amor entre ParvatiRon, yo no digo que no a nada, ni tampoco que sí aunque, lo cierto es que hay mucho dolor en esa relación. ¿Se puede olvidar? Sobre la canción: "Escapémonos" le venía perfecta, me la recomendó Lunita, una amiga, y la puse :) y Hero es lindísima y le venía también muy bien, a mí me gustaba más en español pero claro, hay que respetar a los autores :P Tus canciones las estoy buscando ;) Weno mi niña, mil besazos, ojalá te vaya todo muy bonito!Cuidate!

**Lucy Weasley:** Wola mi niña preciosa!Te echaba mucho de menos!Me alegro de que hayas desafiado al calor, jejeje, y estés de nuevo por aquí. Jeje, bueno estoy pensando en crear el Club de Fans de Lira y Lucy a Ron Weasley xD No es mala idea¿no? Pobrecito, el más bueno de toda la historia, noble, dulce, valiente, decidido, soñador, romántico...(Lira suspira y abraza la almohada)¿cómo a alguien no puede gustarle¡Es mi amor platónico!Jajajaja, me hizo gracia eso de que la mala fama de Ron la tiene Draco :P Realmente desde que este rubito apareció en la vida de nuestra querida Hermione, Ron ha quedado un poco relegado a segundo puesto y yo, sí, contribuyo pero...¿Es qué no hay más chicas que Herm¡No! Y yo la le dejé su homenaje en "Prisionera de un Sangre limpia":P¿Para cuándo un fic tuyo de él?Jeje, bueno, Pansy es una persona distinta (por lo menos en mi fic) de lo que todos la pintan. Las apariencias engañan y en ella se hace justicia al refrán. Jajaja¿te gustó?Me alegro ;) Cambié un poco de aire :P Sí, malditos Slytherins : anda que hacerle eso a nuestro pobre niño!Además, como cobardes, sin dejar que él se defendiera. Pues lo del acercamiento de Parvati a Ron, fue un intento para conquistarlo o simplemente, estar cerca de él. Pobre, me da tanta lástima. Ella no es mala en el fondo, simplemente estaba muy cegada por ese "amor" que decía sentir por Ron. Lo de su acercamiento y que Ron le dijera que no, no tuvo que ver para que después accediera a ayudar a los Slytherins, eso venía de antes aunque, todo se complicó con su testimonio. Draco podía haber dicho, "No, no y no" y quizá le hubieran creído o no pero, cuando Parvati declara que Hermioen no ha estado por la noche y que el día del partido tampoco estuvo...ya la cosa se fastidia. "Mentiste. Entonces tú...tú eres virgen y yo...también. No pasó nada.", jajajaja¿Decepción por parte de Ron? No, cariño, alivio y por fin Ron se libera de la culpa que lo unía a Parvati. Ella lo "libera" diciendo la verdad y él, noble como es, no puede odiarla o sentirse mal, simplemente le da su perdón, no le guarda rencor. Es tan lindooo (L) Y tranquila, amor, Ron tendrá su recompensa algún día ;) Sobre la amenaza de Zabinni, violar a Hermione...bueno, ya cada una que saque sus conclusiones, él dijo que lo haría delante de Draco, que todo lo que él amaba sería suyo...es una interpretación. ¿Qué planearé yo? (A) Sobre el escape, ambos, aunque enamorados, son razonables, fuera de Hogwarts su futuro habría sido un desastre. Y sobre cómo actuaron los amigos de Herm, yo creo que (me puse a mí en ellos)es normal que quieras ver feliz a una persona que quieres, aunque cueste tu propio dolor. Weno mi niña, se me acaba tu review :( Qué lástima, ya sabes que me encantan mis charlitas contigo, jeje. Para terminar, tu posdata :P Diego Torres me encanta y esa canción es una de mis preferidas, también lo es "Color esperanza" pero preferí poner "Déjame estar" ;) Y ya mismo cumplo los quince!El día 21 :P Jijiji, weno cielito, te deseo todo todo lo mejor y que este capítulo 22 te guste y me comentes. Te quiero mucho!Besazos!

**Princess Terry:** Wola wapísima!Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste la historia. Yo pongo todo lo que puedo para intentar transmitiros sentimientos y emociones. ;) Espero que te siga gustando, mil besotes!

**Sta. Granger:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias, es un honor que el fic te guste y que te emocione. Tranquila, no pienso abandonarlo y aunque tarde un poco más, lo continuo ;) Besazos!

**Athems:**Wola wapa!Espero que te llegase mi e-mail, ahí te explico detalladamente cómo se publica una historia en ;) Ya sabes, si tienes dudas, pregúntame. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me has estremecido y realmente honrado con todo lo que me dices. Ser una ayuda para ti hace que mi trabajo aquí sea algo que me hace sentir muy bien. Espero que te siga gustando el fic, yo pongo el corazón para que salga lo mejor posible. Mil besazos, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!

**Joysherm:** Wola colombiana linda!Me alegro de que te gusten mi fic y me llena de orgullo que te lleguen al corazón. Soy yo la que tiene que agradeceros a todas vosotras vuestro apoyo y tesón, yo realmente lo que hago es lo de menos porque sólo plasmo las maravillosas sensaciones y sentimientos humanos, ese gran Amor, ese gran desconocido. Ron es un personaje que siempre me ha gustado en Harry Potter y creo que, a Harry se le agranda demasiado, mientras al resto se les empequeñece, por eso, en mis dos fics, le hice un pequeño homenaje dejándolo de prota o casi prota :P Y sobre García Márquez, es un genio de la literatura, algún día me gustaría llegar a parecerme a él. Mil besotes!No te pierdas¿sí?;)

**Jaz :** Wola linda:) Me alegro de que te guste. Hermione tiene mucho carácter, jeje, en la escena que te gusta lo demostró, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de coger la puerta e irse con Draco. Muchos besotes!

**Nerwen:**Wola wapa!Muchas gracias, celebro que te haya gustado. Pues sí, Parvati mintió en todo. ¿Desquiciada¿Loca de amor? Estaba muy cegada por el odio. ¿Tiene perdón? Ron actuó de forma muy noble. Él quiere a Hermione por encima de todas las cosas, incluso por encima de su propio dolor y aunque nos resulte complicado creerlo, eso existe. Menos mal que no huyeron, no se puede huir de los problemas. La única solución es plantarles cara. Hermione tiene a mucha gente que la quiera y Draco, aunque piense que no, también. Su destino de mortífago...quien sabe...puede que se haga o puede que no aunque la balanza se inclina para la afirmación. Mil besotes!

**Jawg:** Wola preciosa!Me honra saber que te gustan mis historias y que te emocionas al leerlas. Pasando al argumento: Draco y Hermione se quieren muchísimo pero tienen todo en contra. Jeje, bueno, al fic todavía le queda un poco, así que tranquila ;) La paliza de Draco sólo simboliza la ambición de Zabinni y su ansiedad por tener poder sobre los demás. Luego, tranquila, Hermione fue muy buena enfermera con Draco, las heridas están dentro del cuerpo, no fuera. Ron es una gran persona, yo le admiro. Es una persona muy noble, y ama a Hermione. Se merece una mujer que lo quiera tanto como se merece, sin embargo, la única mujer para la que él tiene ojos es para Hermione. Parvati no es tan malvada, simplemente ha estado cegada por el odio, se equivocó en todas sus maneras, mintiéndole a Ron, haciéndole daño a Hermione..¿existe redención para ella?Sobre el embarazo que todas pensásteis, primero¿Cómo pensásteis que iba a hacer Yo eso? Me cargaba la historia. Y después, no porque te desmayes y tengas vómitos tienes que estar embarazada. Sobre la lista de libros que me distes: leí Crónica de una muerte anunciada, El caballero de la armadura oxidada, Harry potter y El señor de los anillos. Los demás: La lista de Schindler lo anoto porque oí la película, pero no el libro, tengo que encontrar los dos. De Dragonlance leí algunos, me gusta la literatura fantástica. En busca de troya, Las puertas del paraiso, Contra tiempo, El misterio del miedo y La bruja la simiente, no los había oído nunca pero los tendré en cuenta. El conde Lucanor lo estudié en Literatura y pensé que sería aburrido pero si me lo recomiendas..y Las cenizas de Ángela lo he visto pero no me había llamado la atención, a ver si le echo un vistazo.Bueno wapa, espero verte más, mil besazos!

**Liho:** Wola preciosa!Yo bien¿tú qué tal? Ains...qué lástima, me gustaría hablar contigo por messenger. Si quieres escríbeme correos electrónicos. Siento mucho el retraso pero la inspiración y el tiempo son unos enemigos muy peligrosos. "A veces vivir duele, pero siempre amar mata..." Uff..dura frase ¿Avecinas ese final para "El pianista"?Besazos!

**Xiaoyu-chan:** Wola mi niña!Jajaja, siento dejarte tanto tiempo con la intriga, ciertamente he estado muy liada y no puedo prometer una actualización justa porque...entre los examenes, los trabajos, etc, me tienen ahogada. Pero, no abandonaré a mis niñas que me apoyan tanto. Eso tenlo por seguro.  
Sobre el capi: sí, Draco y Herm, a pesar de su amor, siguen siendo personas cuerdas. Huir no es la solución, los problemas les hubieran seguido por muy lejos que se fueran. Hay que tener valentía y afrontarlos. Su vida en común hubiera estado llena de resquemores y hubieran olvidado su amor debido al mismo miedo y la incertidumbre. Parvati no es mala, simplemente ha estado obsesionada con Ron y ha cometido muchos errores, ese "amor" u "obsesión", ha sido maléfica y peligrosa. Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, incluso ella. Jejeje, ese "Escapémonos" (L) Lunita me la aconsejó y acertó de pleno. La extensión del fic no está decidida, pueden salir veinticinco, treinta, cuarenta...no sé, no sé darte una cifra, sé el final pero no sé cómo llegar a él. Besotes mi niña!

**Shezhid:** Wola wapa!De nada por leer "Dime que me quieres", me alegro de que vaya bien ;) Me alegro de que el fic te enganche, es todo un reto hacer cosas nuevas y sorprenderos. Yo también me identifico mucho con algunos personajes, ese amor no correspondido, esa nobleza y ese odio...son sentimientos humanos y no es de extrañar que la gente se sienta identificada. Si quieres, agregégame a tu messenger y hablamos desde allá ;) Me honra ser tu autora favorita y espero no decepcionarte nunca. Mil besazos!

**Thelmiux :** Wola preciosa!Gracias por tu ánimo y tu apoyo. Mil besazos!

**AuraBlack:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias. Dios mío, en dos días toda la historia:Uff...me emociona que mi historia te haga sentir el amor de esa manera tan especial. Es todo un orgullo. De verdad, leer tu review me da muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo :) Mil besotes!

* * *

**22.** _El camino difícil_

_La más bella historia que se puede contar,_

_lleva escrito el dolor,_

_que produce un amor que nadie entenderá._

Caminaban cogidos de la mano. Aquel gesto les inspiraba la fuerza que tanto les hacia falta para afrontar lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

Su amor estaba ya escrito en el gran libro de la Historia para ser contado, como muestra de que no existen los imposibles y de que solamente el amor, es capaz de derribar todas las barreras, por inmensas que parezcan; que sólo el amor, un amor sincero desde el fondo del corazón, sólo él, puede hacer que rompas todas las reglas creadas, todos los conceptos y doctrinas que te hayan enseñado desde tu niñez. Sólo por un amor, puede tu alma fortalecerse y desvanecer todas las sombras de las dudas. Sólo el amor es capaz de transformar a los seres en personas distintas, cambiando no sólo su forma de ser y su pensamiento, sino algo más all� el concepto de ser, estar y vivir.

Sólo por un amor tan grande se arriesga la vida.

Y ellos la ponían en juego a cada segundo, conscientes del peligro y la responsabilidad y, conscientes también, de que ignorar u olvidar el sentimiento que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y alma, era lo único imposible.

Difícil era, sin embargo, pensar que la gente no entendería jamás su amor. ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo?

Aquello iba demasiado lejos. A veces las ideas están tan radicales en el cerebro que no es posible erradicarlas.

¿Inercia o estupidez¿Incultura? Inhumano.

_Siempre todo a escondidas,  
siempre mirando atrás._

_Sólo la oscuridad puede ser nuestro hogar,_

_donde crecerá este amor._

Desde aquella noche cuando una mujer había llorado detrás de una puerta escuchando al pianista de sus sueños, habían pasado muchas noches. Pero, aquel amanecer, parecía que era el mismo cielo somnoliento, el mismo ambiente sobrecargado y la misma sensación de miedo y dudas.

Desde el primer beso, el primer contacto entre los eternos rivales y los eternos enamorados, habían bebido océanos de besos. Mas¿cómo era tan especial cada gota en el desierto? Un beso entre ellos era la abstracción, el vuelo a otros universos, el fundirse de las almas.

El velo de la oscuridad no se había desvanecido por completo, aún quedaban en las esquinas resquicios de sombras y en aquellos rincones estaba su hogar. En el lugar donde yacía el piano, su escondite.

No habían desaparecido ni la penumbra ni la incertidumbre. Quizá nunca se vieran destapados del todo.

Aunque...el amor seguiría creciendo, a la luz del sol o de la luna.

_Y no..._

_No quiero más clases de falsa moral,_

_que nadie es culpable por amar._

_En mi pecho no late la razón,_

_sólo el más sincero y puro amor._

Su mundo se había construido sobre frágiles pilares de mentiras. Sobre falsedades, mitos y dictaduras.

¿Por qué no entendían que amar no es un delito, que nadie es culpable por amar?  
¿Es que acaso nunca habían amado¿O es que su amor era sobrenatural?

Se demostraba una vez más, que vivimos necesitados de amor permanentemente, que no podemos olvidar un beso, un abrazo, una simple caricia o un "te quiero", porque sin ellos no somos nada ni nadie.

Draco y Hermione no podían arrancarse el corazón, apartarlo y dejar al cuerpo pensar sin él. La razón no existía, su razón era el amor, su lema era quererse y al infieno lo demás.

_No hay mar en el mundo ni fuerza capaz_

_que pueda este fuego apagar._

_Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez._

_Te quise, quiero y querré._

Quemaba su garganta, quemaban sus entrañas, sus ojos, sus labios, las lágrimas encerradas...Era demasiado grande el incendio para apagarlo a base de inútiles ráfagas de agua. Las llamas eran dueñas de todo, ardía. Como los ojos en la chimenea, perdidos en el espacio.

Nula era la fuerza. Nulo cualquier clase de intento. Podían separar sus cuerpos pero jamás a ellos. No era magia, o quizá sí, en parte. La magia del amor.

Tiempo.

¿Cómo pedirles tiempo¿Para qué¿Para pensar? No había nada que pensar. Todo estaba claro. Ellos se amaban y los demás lo tenían que aceptar. Pero...¿y si no lo aceptaban¿Y si no toleraban que estuviesen juntos?

Huir no era la solución. El escape no era más que una broma cruel. Nunca podrían escapar.

_Qué difícil lo nuestro,_

_que bonito a la vez._

_Es tan duro tener,_

_que buscar los por qués a esta situación_.

Una llovizna muy fina caía sobre Hogwarts. Para los enamorados era casi imperciptible. La tormenta había amainado y sólo quedaban los restos de la hoguera, las cenizas.

Hermione se detuvo y miró al cielo, cerrando los ojos. Draco la abrazó por detrás y la imitó.

Pequeños puntitos transparentes se dirigían a ellos, como brillantinas, como estrellitas cayendo de un anochecer.

La Gryffindor sonrió mientras sentía el frescor del agua bañando su rostro, como purificación.

¿Por qué¿Dónde buscaban el por qué¿Por qué ocurría todo eso¿Qué castigo era aquel¿Era un castigo por sus vidas pasadas? Habían cambiado, ya ninguno era el mismo pero, el castigo seguía ahí.

¿Por qué Dios no cambiaba sus nombres y su sangre¿Por qué no podían ser Mary y Jonh, dos muggles normales y corrientes, que disfrutaran de su libertad para pasearse cogidos de la mano por donde los pies les llevaran?  
_Nuestro amor es la isla, el tesoro eres tú._

_Oh, Dios, con mi vida daré, solo el brazo a torcer_

_bien lo sabes mi amor._

Alzaron los brazos sin soltarse, la lluvia los mojaba y ellos reían. Increíble. Reír. Increíble. Sólo podían espantar al mal con la risa.

Se besaron entre risas, mientras la fina capa de lluvia caía sobre ellos. Se besaron en todos los estados del beso: ternura, cariño, pasión, anhelo, felicidad, tristeza, añoranza...

Aquel trozo de tierra era una isla perdida en medio de un océano. El tesoro era ese amor, envidiado por todos los simples, aquellos no han sentido nunca nada, aquellos robots de Dios que llenaban la tierra con su estupidez y su maldad.  
Estaban dispuestos a darlo todo, hasta la vida.  
No sería fácil...

_No._

_No quiero más clases de falsa moral,_

_que nadie es culpable por amar._

_En mi pecho no late la razón,_

_sólo el más sincero y puro amor.  
No hay mar en el mundo ni fuerza capaz_

_que pueda este fuego apagar._

_Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez._

_Te quise, quiero y querré._

¿Por qué no podía la gente entenderlo¿Por qué no entender que el amor no entiende de sangre ni preceptos?

_No quiero más clases de falsa moral,_

_que nadie es culpable por amar._

_En mi pecho no late la razón,_

_sólo el más sincero y puro amor._

_  
_Que la fuerza de un "Te quiero" vale más que un millón de kilómetros de distancia, que el corazón no entiende de unidades métricas, porque su latido resuena a años luz.

_No hay mar en el mundo ni fuerza capaz_

_que pueda este fuego apagar._

_Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez._

_Te quise, quiero y querré._

Y de nuevo, la misma puerta, la misma piedra, Hogwarts era el castillo, el muro y el destino. Hogwarts campo de batalla de sangre, Hogwarts, miedo, oscuridad y esperanza.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, muy cerca de ella, Lavender Brown dormía plácidamente abrazada a su almohada, sintiendo el olor de su chico enredado en su propia piel.

Desde el primer día de curso, cuando el sombrero gritó la casa de los leones como su hogar en los años venideros, y un chico pecoso de cabello color arena se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, Lavender cayó enamorada de él y durante cuatro años, Seamus Finnigan fue ese príncipe azul de cuento de hadas, su héroe en el menor gesto y, dolorosamente, aguantó el una amistad que ella sentía como algo más.

Al fin, un día de principios de septiembre, Parvati los dejó solos, llevándose consigo a Dean, el amigo inseparable del Gryffindor y, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Todo había ocurrido ávidamente desde aquel día, ya llevaban cerca de seis meses juntos y una relación por la que nadie daba nada, parecía irrompible.

Con Seamus, Lavender no sólo conoció el amor, ese sentimiento anhelado y soñado, sino que también exploró nuevas fronteras que le parecían cercadas. El mundo tabú de la sexualidad, el mundo que se escondía en la oscuridad.

Seguía siendo una chica muy risueña y despierta, activa y sobre todo, locuaz; sin embargo, perdía la cabeza cuando ella y Seamus estaban juntos y lo olvidaba todo, y a todos.

Por eso, Lavender no se fijó esa noche que sus compañeras de habitación no pisaron el cuarto ni durmieron en sus respectivas camas.

Despertó a su hora y tras bostezar, estirarse y pensar en Seamus, oteó la zona y muy sorprendida, se bajó de la cama y se agachó para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba sola entre las cuatro pequeñas paredes del dormitorio.

Arqueó una ceja y enseguida fluyeron por su mente ideas censuradas sobre sus amigas.

Cogió una toalla limpia y los utensilios necesarios para el baño y, murmurando entre dientes: "Qué calladito se lo tenían...", llegó hasta las duchas.

No se dio cuenta de que el reloj avanzaba y se le hizo tarde.

Con la lengua fuera tiró las cosas en su cama deshecha y cogió la cartera con los bártulos del día. Pero, en vez de irse veloz como las balas, reparó en dos montones de libros en los pies de las camas de Hermione y Parvati.

Repasó el calendario mentalmente: "Hoy no es sábado ni domingo", caviló, "¿Dónde están estas dos.  
Intentó pensar mas no se le ocurrió nada. Quizá Parvati le hubiera dicho algo...Pensó. ¿Desde cuando no veía a Parvati¿Cuál fue la última conversación que había tenido con ella?

Sintió una punzada en el estómago, que entonces no entendió.

¿Y Hermione? La prefecta era muy puntual. ¿Qué había podido ocurrirle?

¿Acaso algo malo había ocurrido en la noche¿Por qué no la habían avisado?

Rió mentalmente. Ella había estado hasta cerca de las tres de la madrugada en "su" lugar con Seamus y se echó tan cansada en la cama, que hubiera sido difícil despertarla en mitad de la mañana por muy importante que fuese.

La punzada aumentó. Los remordimientos agudizaban con fuerza.

Entonces, oyó su nombre detrás de la puerta. La abrió sin preámbulos, había reconocido la voz.

Se topó con la cara alegre de su novio, con el pelo aún mojado, cayéndole en la frente.

Estás muy sexy. - ronroneó olvidándose parcialmente de lo que había ocurrido en los dos minutos anteriores.

Y cuando éste la besó, perdió toda noción de preocupación.

**oooooooooooo**

No había podido dormir. Toda la noche la había pasado en vela, mirando al techo y viendo reflejado en la cal de la pared, el rostro de Hermione diciéndole adiós.

Sentía los trozos de su corazón roto y adolorido, esparcidos por todo su cuerpo, causándole centenares de heridas que estaba seguro, no cicatrizarían nunca.

Harry tenía unas ojeras más disimuladas que las suyas, más color y viveza en la piel y, sin embargo, un dolor intenso también, distinto a su propio dolor, pero dolor al fin y al cabo.

El buscador le palmoteó la espalda en señal de amistad y el pelirrojo no pudo ni sonreírle como agradecimiento.

Ron... - murmuró, pero enseguida calló. Se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que decir.

Se sentía un fantasma caminando muerto en vida por los pasillos fríos de Hogwarts. Veía a la gente reír y hablar mientras él sólo tenía ganas de derrumbarse.

Cogió aire profundamente y al instante estaba sentado en su silla del Gran Comedor, sin recuerdos de haber cogido las escaleras ni torcido a la izquierda para llegar a la puerta, ni cruzar entre las mesas hasta llegar a su destino.

No. Simplemente vacío, nada. Hermione, sólo ella paseaba por su cabeza. Intentaba hacer suyo la calidez del último abrazo que ella le había dado, intentaba recordar su olor, el tacto de sus rizos con su cuello, la piel de su rostro en su mejilla pecosa...Y la voz de Hermione se colaba por su oído, oía "Gracias", y oía: "Te quiero", pero su "Te quiero", dicho de sus labios, no de los de ella.

Estaba mirando el borde de la mesa, pasmado, sin moverse cuando sintió una presión sobre él. Instintivamente levantó el rostro y sus ojos se dirigieron a los dos que le miraban casi sin pestañear, dos ojos verdes brillantes que lo observaban desde el otro lado. La faz del ojiverde se iluminó, estudiando el rostro de Ron. Se dibujó una sonrisa malévola en los labios de aquel Slytherin sin alma.

Ron lo entendió todo de sobresalto. Apretó el puño encima de la mesa y tembló de rabia.

Zabinni estiró el brazo y cogió una copa dorada que extendió hacia él a modo de brindis y se llevó a la boca, sin perder el gesto de triunfo y la sonrisa.  
El odio en su interior, crecía y crecía, a cada segundo, a cada movimiento de aquel maldito reptil que había destrozado la vida de su mejor amiga, la mujer que más amaba encima de la tierra.

Ron...

La voz de su hermana le sonaba lejana, perdida, alejándose de él cada vez más, porque sólo el cuerpo de Ronald Weasley se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, su corazón había muerto, su alma sólo quería venderse al diablo por la felicidad de Hermione.

Ginny colocó su mano pequeña encima del puño de su hermano. Los ojos azules no se movieron de Blaise Zabinni, Ginny lo zarandeaba pero a él parecía no importarle. Zabinni se pasó la lengua por los labios y se mesó el cabello.

Lo mataría... - susurró sintiendo un estremecimiento.

¿Y eso ayudaría a Hermione a cambiar las cosas- le preguntó la pelirroja, que miraba de soslayo al Slytherin.

Sí, una miseria menos que le estorbe.

Ginny miró a Harry. Ambos dieron gracias cuando tocó la campana que anunciaba el ingreso a las clases de esa mañana. Hasta la tercera hora no tendrían que encontrarse con Slytherin, lo peor de todo es que la asignatura en que se encontrarían sería Pociones con Snape.

Cogieron a Ron, cada uno de un brazo, y éste no apartó los ojos de Zabinni, que rodeaba la cintura de una guapa rubia y le guiñaba un ojo al Weasley.

**ooooooooooooooo**

El camino hacia los invernaderos estaba encharcado, la lluvía seguía cayendo pero tan fínamente que era apenas perceptible, sólo en la lejanía, las gotas parecían rayos de luz blanca que caían lentos del cielo.

Ginny y Harry no soltaron a Ron, que despacio, fue calmándose, sin olvidar el rostro de Zabinni ni el juramento de que lo mataría.

Entonces, se clavó en su retina una imagen. Se paró en seco. Harry y Ginny lo miraron perdidos. Ron pestañeó, como si de repente una visión le hubiera pasado fugaz. Abrió la boca y sintió la garganta seca, incapaz de pronunciar palabra o emitir sonido.

Ron¿qué pasa- le preguntó Harry con gesto de preocupación.

Ginny se puso frente a él.

Ronnie...

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Hermione...

Al instante, los novios se miraron sin entender.

Hermione... - repitió Ron.

Sus pupilas estaban fijas en un punto que iluminaba toda su oscuridad, salvándolo de ese abismo en el que creía yacer.

Sonrió nervioso, le temblaba el labio.

La pequeña niebla que se formaba por encima de sus cabezas, se fue desvaneciendo repentinamente dejando ver claros entre las lágrimas del cielo.

Su corazón ya se lo había anunciado, mucho antes que sus ojos.

Entre la niebla, surgió ella. Con las manos enlazadas, el viento meciéndole el cabello y ese gesto, tan suyo, que mostraba seriedad y dulzura. Le miraba fijamente, los ojos comprensivos, ahondándole por dentro.

Ron fue veloz hasta ella, corriendo, pensando que al llegar y tocarla, ella se desvanecería como la alucinación que era.

Se quedó a dos pasos de ella, la lluvia era testigo silencioso del encuentro, al igual que Ginny y Harry, que, atónitos, no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ron arqueó una ceja.

Estoy soñando. - susurró lentamente.

Pero su sueño negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que suspiraba.

No soy un sueño, Ron. He vuelto.

Y el pelirrojo se negó a tentar a la suerte. Alzó los brazos y atrajo a ese sueño anhelado hacia él. Abrazándolo cogió aire hasta que le dolieron los pulmones y cuando sintió las delicadas manos de Hermione en su espalda, rompió a llorar, sin poder contener la emoción. Abrió la boca y dejó escapar el aire y el dolor que lo atormentaba. Dejó a la pena salir, para chocar contra el muro de amor que ella constituía.

Murmuró el nombre de la prefecta muchas veces, mientras frotaba sus manos cálidas contra la capa empapada de la Gryffindor, quien, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro protector de su amigo, sintió como por un segundo, los problemas eran menos, las barreras eran vallas endebles que se podían superar y que, ese amor que llevaba en su interior, era capaz de luchar contra todo y todos, si tenía a su lado a esas personas que tanto amaba.

Mientras, a escasa distancia, unos ojos grises observaban la escena sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba conmovido. Ver a Hermione tan feliz, era la mejor medicina para curar sus heridas. Realmente, no le importaba nada más, sólo que ella estuviera bien. Altruista, le daba igual la lluvia o los rayos que pudiera cernerse en él, si dejaba a su pasión continuar.

Sin embargo, el resquemor que sentía al pensar que podían dañarla, era tal, que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse, y lo haría, con tal de verla bien.

Con los brazos cruzados y los puños apretados, sólo bendijo a aquel pelirrojo con el que tantas veces hubo peleado, porque fuese un apoyo tan importante para ella.

Ron, quien con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, lo había olvidado todo en el abrazo con su eterna amiga, fijó la vista en esa sombra apoyada en una columna. Su iris azul revisó a la figura y, por primera vez, no le dolió. Su sentimiento fue distinto, no era cariño, ni nada comparado con amor. Hay sentimientos que pueden decirse que sólo sienten cierto tipo de personas. Y en aquel momento, Ron y Draco estaban unidos por algo invisible pero muy fuerte, el amor que sentían hacia aquella mujer. Una delgada línea infranqueable en la que, ninguno de los dos perdía si ella ganaba.

Así, enemigos como habían sido, firmaron la paz en aquel íntimo silencio de miradas cómplices, por la persona que amaban. Olvidando, en parte, sus rencillas, se comprometieron a guardar la distancia y borrar el rencor.

Preparándose para la lucha conjunta, Ron la abrazó con fuerza y Draco miró de nuevo al cielo de duelo, que presentía un desenlace doloroso.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La lluvia golpeaba las finas vidrieras del despacho con olor a madera. El paisaje de jardín que se veía por ellos, respiraba la pureza del agua que caía, limpiándose de la suciedad interna que cobijaba la mansión.

Narcisa Malfoy observaba callada, sentada en el sofá del salón. Su esposo continuaba encerrado en el despacho con un hombre que, a primera vista, le había resultado inquietante. Sin embargo, sin rebajarse a su posición en aquel matrimonio de conveniencia, se había limitado a vestirse con toda la elegancia señorial que la caracterizaba, dedicar una sonrisa impecable al invitado y esperar pacientemente escuchando la lluvia caer.

Una doncella fue a interesarse por ella, ofreciéndole una taza de café. Narcisa, con un gesto, la despachó y ésta, obediente, se retiró de la sala para volver a sus quehaceres, dejando de nuevo, sola a la señora.

Los ojos de la mujer repasaron las paredes y pararon a la altura de la chimenea, que con un fuego casi onírico, daba poco calor en aquel frío invernal que ya de por sí, tenía la casa. Sin embargo, ella ya se había acostumbrado a ese frío, que terminó llevando dentro. No era sólo la mansión Malfoy, sus alrededores, sus pasillos o sus cuartos, los que daban aquel frío. Era también la gente. Empezando por su esposo, Lucius, del que no recibía ni una simple mirada de cariño, con el aporte correspondiente de calor humano, y terminando por ella misma, que parecía muerta en vida, siendo la señora de aquella mansión del terror.

Narcisa se fijó en el marco que ilustraba la foto familiar. Allí se veía a Lucius Malfoy, vistiendo una capa en tonos plateados, a ella misma, con un elegante vestido verde y, en el centro, a un atractivo muchacho con túnica negra con el cuello en plata.

Sonrió al ver la belleza de su hijo, su porte majestuoso, incluso sus gestos en la foto. Aquellos ojos grises, herencia Malfoy directa, aquel alo de orgullo y arrogancia, el cabello rubio enmarcándole el rostro pálido y afilado y los hombros, altos y desafiantes.  
Había hecho un gran trabajo con aquel chico que había nacido rebelde y había luchado contra todos en su infancia; hasta que el patriarca tomó las riendas y le hizo entender.

Sí, Draco había tenido siempre grandes pasiones por los caballos, la pintura e incluso la música. Sí, tontas e inútiles pasiones, como le había hecho entender Lucius. Primero con palabras y luego a golpe de vara. Los métodos eran lo de menos, lo importante es que Draco había captado la esencia. Narcisa recordó con nostalgia, aquel mes de fiesta en mayo, que Draco pasó con ellos. Mes en que, sacándolo del prestigioso internado para magos de sangre limpia, su presencia había iluminado la mansión. Su hijo cambiaba por momentos.

Una noche de aquel mes, Lucius y él mantuvieron una discusión. El padre lo había descubierto, por medio de sus superiores, tocando el piano en aquel internado, a escondidas.

Aquella noche, Lucius golpeó con la vara las manos de Draco, hasta que la sangre cayó a borbotones. Narcisa recordó como el llanto de su hijo había ido acallándose en cada golpe. Había sido una durísima lección por parte de Lucius, pero suficiente para hacerle entender a su primogénito, el valor de la obediencia y la estupidez de sus actos.

Draco no volvió a desafiar a Lucius, ni por medio del piano, que jamás volvió a tocar, ni por ningún otro capricho. Ni siquiera con chicas. Narcisa sabía muy bien que Lucius no permitiría ninguna terquedad de su hijo. Ninguna.

El orgullo de un Malfoy es un precio muy alto que debe pagar todo el que tiene el honor de pertenecer a la familia. Un honor que tiene que inspirar elegancia y distinción. Narcisa se mesó el cabello y cambió la postura de sus manos en sus rodillas.

Draco¿cómo estaría? No lo veía desde hacia tiempo, ya que, por causas mayores, no había podido asistir en Navidad a su casa. Lástima.

Pero pronto lo vería, ya que debido a su conversión en mortífago, tendría que prepararse en su mansión para la ceremonia.

Narcisa sonrió, llena de orgullo, pero, rápidamente ocultó la muestra de sentimientos. Oyó por las escaleras las voces de su esposo y el invitado.

Se levantó entonces y caminó hasta el borde del salón.

Es todo un honor para mí y mi familia que el señor Baggins vaya a presenciar la ceremonia.

El señor Baggins me ha expresado su profunda satisfacción con el ingreso del joven Draco.

Ambos llegaron a la altura de Narcisa.

Oh, querida, estás aquí. Debo comunicarte la buena noticia. - sonrió Lucius acercándose a su esposa. - Claude Baggins estará en la ceremonia de ultimación de Draco.

El muchacho misterioso miraba fijamente a la señora Malfoy quien esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

Me honra el gesto, estaré muy agradecida al señor Baggins. - dijo suavemente.

Despidiéndose, el hombre se marchó. Lucius lo dejó en la puerta de la mansión, dándole recuerdos para Claude Baggins y, cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí, fue con Narcisa al salón.

¿A qué se debe la presencia del superior en la ceremonia de Draco, Lucius?

El patriarca sonrió maliciosamente.

Fácil, Narcisa. Mis conversaciones con los intendentes ha dado su fruto. Draco tiene un puesto fijo entre los aliados de nuestro Señor.

Narcisa arqueó una ceja.

¿Qué clase de puesto?

Lucius sonrió y sus ojos se encendieron.

Espía.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El murmullo en la casa Slytherin era permanente. Blaise Zabinni, sentado en el centro, miraba a todos con supremacía.

Leiber y Murray hablaban en voz queda, Rick Davis coqueteaba con Samantha Wilter, Crabble y Goyle se sentían desorientados sin la presencia hermética de Draco Malfoy.

Pansy Parkinson, rodeada por el corrillo de amigas sangre limpia, no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por la ausencia del buscador de Slytherin, ahora en la sala y en las anteriores clases.

Había notado como el capitán del equipo la miraba de reojo. Sus ojos de reptil la observaban con lujuria y, aunque quería saber algo de Draco, sabía que preguntarle a Zabinni expondría el alto precio de su cuerpo en manos de la serpiente. Precio que no estaba dispuesta a pagar de nuevo.

Sin embargo, los nervios y la angustia terminaron pudiendo con ella y, disculpándose con sus amigas, se dispuso a hablar con Zabinni que tenía los ojos fijos en ella en aquel momento.

Pansy...me buscas.

Tus alardes de inteligencia me asombran, Blaise. - suspiró. ¿Dónde está Draco?

El moreno sonrió.

¿Acaso no te has enterado?

¿ Enterarme de qué?

Zabinni alzó la mano y rodeó la cintura de la rubia.

¿Quieres saberlo?

¿Piensas decírmelo?

Puede. - caviló éste. - Si a cambio...

No.

Zabinni la soltó.

Vale.

Pansy le observó unos segundos pero, terminó dándose media vuelta.

Pero, de pronto, la puerta se abrió y, ante la sorpresa de los integrantes del equipo de Slytherin y la misma Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy entró en la sala, varita en mano.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos. El resto de los alumnos y alumnas miraban atónitos la escena.

Zabinni se levantó y se puso el primero.

Vaya, vaya, vaya...¿qué tenemos aquí? A Draco Malfoy en persona. - lo miró de arriba a abajo. - Chico, estás fatal.

Draco tenía un corte en la ceja y un labio roto, las demás cicatrices las llevaba tapadas por la ropa y las más dolorosas, debajo de la piel.

¿Cómo te atreves a pisar la casa...- profirió Murray, amenazante.

Sin embargo, los ojos grises del buscador lo repasaron vacíos, sin ninguna emoción y volvieron a fijarse en Zabinni.

No soy ningún cobarde. A diferencia de ti, Zabinni, yo sé defenderme sin ayuda de nadie.  
Leiber sonrió.

¿No va a ayudarte tu querida sangre sucia¿O es que está muy ocupada con Potter y Weasley? Malfoy. Además de traidor, cornudo.

La gente observaba el duelo en silencio, espectante.

Zabinni- murmuró Draco con un deje. - eres realmente patético¿lo sabías? Te escudas entre tus aliados y pones en mi contra a mis amigos. Despreciable.

Yo sólo digo la verdad. - dijo sonriente. - Que te acuestas con una sangre sucia, de Gryffindor, que es aliada de Dumbledore y está en contra de nuestro Señor.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la afirmación y aprovechando el momento, Zabinni escurrió el resto.

Granger, Hermione Granger.

Pero Draco tenía claro que esa vez no iba a salir mal parado, tenía que limpiar su reputación.

Zabinni, no te han informado mal. Sí, me acuesto con Granger. - se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Blaise Zabinni sintió entonces, un injustificado temor. Se suponía que tenía la situación controlada, todo de cara para el triunfo. Sin embargo, aquel brillo en los ojos del buscador, aquella seguridad con la que hablaba. Sin duda, Draco Malfoy guardaba un as bajo la mano y estaba a punto de sacarlo.

Lo que tú no sabes es la segunda parte del informe.

¿Qué segunda parte¿Qué inventas?

Zabinni, estoy con Granger por orden de los superiores. Estoy con Granger haciéndole creer que la quiero y...- hizo un gesto de asco. - acostándome con ella, para que piense que estoy de su lado. Y entonces, me revele los secretos de su bando. Estoy espiando a Potter¿comprende tu minúsculo cerebro eso?

Un murmullo comenzó a extenderse por toda la sala.

Genial, Malfoy.

Qué genio.

Con Granger...

La amiga de Potter...

Ella debe de tener información sobre...

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, como una ruleta. En los extremos opuestos, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni, mirada contra mirada, poder contra poder. La ruleta giraba a gran velocidad, las aspas chocaban contra el objetivo, Hermione, contra su contrario, el poder de la manipulación.

Gregory Leiber guiñó un ojo al buscador mientras Michael Murray miraba al suelo, pensativo.

Zabinni se veía acorralado. La batalla se le había puesto de cara, se le había escapado. El triunfo era suyo, podía percibirlo y, de pronto, por un estúpido error, lo había perdido.

¡Mientes!

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala.

Malfoy arqueó sendas cejas y alzó las manos, hundiendo los hombros.

¿Mentir yo?

¡Sí¡Mientes, sucio traidor¡No es cierto lo que dices¡Te has acostado con Hermione Granger porque querías¡Te has estado viendo con ella a escondidas!

Sí, cierto. Has acertado. - sonrió. - Y tú lo has jodido todo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ella no debe enterarse que la estoy espiando, Zabinni? Ella debe creer que la...quiero, y que estoy desafiando a todos por estar con ella.

Zabinni tragó saliva y siguió arremetiendo.

¡No¡No¡Mientes!

Draco miró a su alrededor.

¿Qué pensáis vosotros- dijo posando su mirada en cada uno de los miembros Slytherins. ¿Miento?

Silencio.

¿Por qué dejaste que arremetiéramos contra ti en el campo de quiddich?

La pregunta había sido formulada por Murray, quien con sus ojos azules miraba al buscador, anhelante de respuesta.

No me distéis oportunidad. Intenté defenderme, hablar...pero érais tres golpeándome y yo con las manos atadas. ¿Crees que si hubiese podido haceros entrar en razón, no lo hubiese hecho?

Murray frunció el ceño.

- Malfoy tiene razón. Zabinni se adelantó. - Leiber salió en defensa de su amigo. Draco se lo agradeció profundamente.

Rick Davis, hasta el momento callado, tosió y la atención recayó sobre él.

Esto significa...¿una disculpa, Malfoy?

No hace falta, Rick. - Malfoy ladeó la cabeza. - Culpa mía no informaros de mis movimientos. Quería llevarme todo el mérito yo solo.

Pansy Parkinson, con los brazos cruzados, se mordía el labio con insistencia. Era increíble la técnica de evasión de Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo había podido meterse a los Slytherins, de nuevo, en el bolsillo? Pero su instinto femenino, le dictaba peligro, mucho peligro.

Las miradas de aprobación se empezaron a ver en las caras de sus compañeros. La mentira había calado hondo. La fama de Draco Malfoy le perseguía positivamente.

¡Pero no veis que está mintiendo¡Es un maldito traidor impostor!

Draco miró al suelo y acto seguido levantó la varita hacia Zabinni.

¿Sabes, Blaise? El único impostor aquí, eres tú. Creo que, sino aceptas mi versión...estás en tu derecho. Sin embargo, no voy a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera tú, dude de mí y me calumnie. ¿Lo entiendes?

Zabinni estaba furioso. Su rostro se había tornado rojo de ira y mantenía los puños cerrados.

Draco observó la varita y con sus ojos helados, vislumbró a Blaise.

¿Qué¿Muy valiente con tu varita, Malfoy- siseó Zabinni.

No soy como tú, Zabinni. Te repito: no soy ningún cobarde.

Y acercándose la varita al rostro, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio al ojiverde. Acto seguido, guardó la varita en la túnica y llevándose un dedo al cierre de ésta, se la quitó. La cogió con una mano y se la tendió a la persona más cercana.

¿Me estás amenazando- murmuró Zabinni, observando los movimientos del buscador.

No es una amenaza, ni tampoco una advertencia. - Draco se remangó. - Es lo que es. Ojo por ojo...diente por diente.

Dio un paso adelante. Zabinni le miró, no le perdía la vista. Pero estuvo lento. Cuando quiso reaccionar, el puño de Malfoy se clavaba en su mejilla derecha, que estallaba.

Zabinni perdió el equilibrio pero resistió sin caer. La sangre le chorreó por la nariz. Blaise tosió.

Malfoy levantó las manos.

Uno contra uno, Zabinni.

Zabinni ladró furibundo y se dispuso a lanzarse contra Draco. Éste lo cogió a tiempo por los hombros y volvió a darle un golpe, en la mejilla contraria. Zabinni se llevó la mano al ojo, chillando.

Nadie se movió. Era un ajuste justo de cuentas.

Draco cogió la túnica del moreno y la asió por los laterales, haciendo que recobrara la postura firme. Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Zabinni se llevó las manos al pecho. Draco repitió el mismo movimiento, dos veces.

Zabinni cayó entonces, bocabajo, al suelo, respirando agitadamente, manchando las losas de sangre roja.

Draco lo ojeó con el gesto lleno de odio. Hubiera continuado matando a aquel desgraciado, sin embargo, se contuvo. Era algo que Hermione le había enseñado. A controlarse.

Escupió en el cuerpo quieto de Zabinni.

Se colocó la camisa bien, el cuello; recuperó su túnica y la abrochó con parsimonia. Al tocar la varita con la punta de los dedos, tuvo deseos de cogerla y hacerle el peor crucio posible a Zabinni.

Respiró hondamente y miró a su alrededor.

¿Alguien más duda de mí- dijo con voz calmada. - Nadie habló, incluso le miraban con admiración. Malfoy estaba satisfecho. - Porque si alguien más lo duda, no tiene más que decírmelo. - dirigió sus ojos hasta el lugar donde estaban Leiber y Murray. ¿Está todo aclarado?

Perfectamente. - dijo Murray.

Bien.

De reojo miró a Zabinni, que clavaba el puño en las losas. - Voy a sacar las cosas de este desgraciado de mi habitación. Ya no es bienvenido en mi cuarto, no quiero a mentirosos cerca de mí.

Pasando entre la gente, se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, para cerrar la puerta y sonreír, bebiendo el nombre de Hermione y tocándose el corazón desbocado.

Zabinni tragó sangre mientras juraba mentalmente que Draco se arrepentiría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Lo último.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione mantenía los ojos abiertos. Estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo y añorando que la noche cayese.

Draco¿qué habría sido de él¿Su plan habría dado fruto? Hermione se sentía nerviosa, de solo pensar que los Slytherins no creyesen la versión de Draco. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces?

Ojalá no tuviese que mentir más, pensó apretando los párpados: "No, no quiero más clases de falsa moral, que nadie es culpable por amar...". ¿Llegaría el día en que Draco y ella pudieran pasear cogidos de la mano, entre la gente, sin nada que ocultar?

Era su deseo más profundo. Caminar entre la gente, con la frente bien alta y la conciencia limpia, con él, su pianista. Sin ocultar ningún dato de su amor, de su pasión. Que lo entendieran, que se amaban¿tan difícil era?

Su pregunta no tendría nunca respuesta, ya que el destino dudaba en contestarla. Quizá dudara eternamente...

Ginny había estado con ella hacia pocos minutos. La había abrazado, entre lágrimas de felicidad. "No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti, Herm", le había dicho mientras apretaba fuertemente a su amiga.

¿Qué habría hecho ella sin Gin? Ahora que la pequeña Weasley sabía la verdad, Hermione se sentía en paz. Debía de haberselo dicho desde el principio, se regañaba, pero había tenido tanto miedo de las mismas sombras, del mismo miedo...contarselo a Ginny Weasley hubiera sido mortal. Pero en ese momento, se arrepentía.

Y Harry. Tan dulce. No le había dado el valor que tenía. Era además de un gran hombre y persona, un gran amigo. "Herm, qué alegría que estés aquí". Ni un reproche. Ni un: "¿Cón Malfoy?", "¿Olvidas quién eres, Hermione Granger?". Nada, solo abrazos, besos y ternura.

Y por último, Ron.

Ese abrazo era la prueba de todo. No necesitaba más. Era tan bueno. Dios, como quería quererle como él quería que le quisiera. Se merecía lo mejor. Se merecía el mismo cielo. Alguien tan bueno como él. Una persona así de noble, una mujer inteligente, que supiera apreciarle.

Sonrió y rememoró el beso que se habían dado en la noche de las confesiones. Aquella en la que él le afirmó que Zabinni era su amante nocturno. Ojalá pudiera amarle...en otra vida...

De pronto, la puerta se abrió:

¡Hermy¡Cielo mío! Picarona...¿dónde estuviste anoche?

Hermione sonrió, ocultando sus nervios y su pena.

Pues...por ahí. - rió.

Lavender se sentó a los pies de su cama y le contó la cita romántica con Seamus de la noche anterior.

Fue preciosa. Ay... -suspiró. - Creo que le quiero.

La prefecta sonrió.

¿Sabes, Herm? El amor es...lo mejor del mundo. No sabes lo que es estar enamorada. Es...como un incendio dentro de ti, un cosquilleo intenso recorriéndote toda la barriga...

Hermione asintió lentamente.

Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que tú tendrás un gran amor y que entonces, me entenderás.

Sí, seguro que sí.

Oye¿has visto a Parv? No la veo desde...ya ni me acuerdo.

¿Parvati? Pues...- caviló. - No, no la he visto.

De repente, Hermione sintió algo en el estómago, un presentimiento. No en vano, era una gran bruja.

Bueno...ya vendrá. - sonrió Lavender, llena de energía, como siempre. - Voy a ver a mi niño¿vale?

Vale...

Lavender la besó en la mejilla y salió feliz, silbando.

Parvati¿dónde estaría?

**oooo**

Salió de la habitación. Harry y Ron hablaban sentados en los sillones. Ella se acercó a ellos y ambos la miraron:

¿Habéis visto a...Parvati?

No. - dijo tajante Harry.

Ron arqueó la ceja.

¿Dónde est�- inquirió Hermione al pelirrojo.

Yo...hablé con ella ayer. No creo que...

¿Dónde?

En los baños de Myrtle.

Gracias.

Hermione se dio media vuelta. Entonces el guardián se levantó.

¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Es un asunto que debemos de arreglar, a solas las dos.

De acuerdo.

Salió de la sala común y se encaminó hacia los baños.

Por su lado pasaron, como fantasmas de su mente, los recuerdos de una noche tormentosa. Una noche en la que la chica a la que iba a buscar, le juró venganza por su dolor, contra ella.

Se estremeció al recordarlo.

Estaba llegando al baño. Quizá Parvati ya no estuviera... No, algo le decía que estaba allí. Que la esperaba, inconscientemente.

Nada se oía cuando Hermione pisó el suelo de baldosas verdes. Nada, ni un murmullo leve. La prefecta se detuvo en el umbral pero continuó.

Se detuvo de nuevo, en el pasillo. Fue abriendo todas las puertas del baño, tocando ligeramente antes.

¿Parvati¿Parvati, estás aquí?

La pregunta no fue contestada, pero ella se la contestó sola, con sus propios ojos.

La imagen derrotada de la morena, chocó contra su retina. Tenía la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas, unas grandes ojeras en su piel blanca y los ojos llenos de tristeza.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, mirándola. Parvati parecía un fantasma. Las dos chicas mantuvieron la mirada fija unos segundos hasta que la Patil la desvió y el pelo le cubrió el rostro.

Quiero hablar contigo. - le dijo Hermione con voz calmada.

Parvati no dijo nada. El silencio era lo único que se oía en los baños, un silencio cortante y frío. Preludio de una conversación que se avecinaba dolorosa.

Parvati¿por qué me odias tanto?

Parvati no se movió. Hermione se sentía incómoda, con una presión en la garganta; su calma parecía haber desaparecido de repente.

Yo, aunque tú creas que sí, nunca te he querido hacer daño, en ninguno de los sentidos, jamás. Y creo que tú...

Hermione.

Suspiró. Ya no sentía verguenza, ni miedo, ni odio...solo tristeza.

Lo siento.

La cascada de lágrimas de Parvati Patil, fue liberadora.

Que la persona que la consolara y estuviera junto a ella, escuchándola, fuera Hermione Granger, la que había considerado su mayor enemiga en el transcurso de aquel año en Hogwarts, fue a la vez sorprendente y aún más liberador.

Hermione se sentó junto a Parvati, dentro de aquel baño, aquel cuarto oscuro en que ambas vieron la luz en sus sombras.

Parvati vomitó las palabras encadenadas a su alma corrompida, aquellas que tanto dolor le habían causado sentir, el mismo dolor que ella le había causado a Hermione.

Parvati le confesó que ella era la culpable de la paliza a Draco Malfoy. Sí. Ese encuentro en el pasillo no fue casual, Parvati venía del campo de quiddich, de sentenciar al Slytherin frente al equipo, con su confesión. Le confesó que la había estado siguiendo en las noches y, aunque no había podido encontrar la habitación, su encuentro con Blaise Zabinni había sido la aclaración, al igual que su encuentro con Pansy Parkinson.

Le contó que su noche con Ron, había sido sólo una mentira creada por ella misma, con el fin de retenerle a su lado, por la vía de la culpa. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no había cedido, a pesar de su malestar hacia ella, a pesar de que ella le había hecho sentir muy mal con chantajes emocionales. Le contó que fue el Weasley, pronunciando el nombre del pianista en la cama donde su imaginación había creado el cuento de su unión, el que había prendido la mecha a su dolor, a su odio. Pues era tan doloroso que Ronald Weasley no la amara como ella le amaba, que Hermione fue la excusa que ella necesitaba, para descargar su ira, que no era más que dolor y más dolor, no contra él, ni contra ella, sino contra el mismo amor, que la había predestinado a no ser correspondida en una pasión demasiado fuerte para una persona con su carácter y su inexperiencia en los terrenos sentimentales.

Y le contó, algo que jamás había contado a nadie. Que se sentía terriblemente sola en ese mundo en el que vivía. Que era un fantasma que vagaba por Hogwarts, fantasma que era invisible al ojo humano, o quizá un poco visible, pero igualmente ignorada, dada de lado por todos.

Lavender. Pronunció su nombre con dulzura y a la vez, con aberración. Tan amigas que ellas eran. Desde pequeñas, junto con Padma, su hermana, ahora demasiada ocupada en sus labores como doña perfecta prefecta, para ocuparse de la otra herencia Patil, habían compartido juegos y confidencias. Y maldijo el día en que Seamus Finnigan le había arrebatado aquella amistad, aquella otra hermana. Se sentía mal. No recordaba la última conversación con Lavender acerca de algo menos superficial que ropa y clases, como el estado del corazón de Parvati.

Atrás habían quedado aquellos días gloriosos en que eran Laven y Parv, las dos amigas inseparables, dueñas del Club de las más bellas, las que podían quedarse hablando de potinges y chicos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando Hermione se tomaba su poción para el sueño porque no podía soportarlas.

Y Parvati lloraba por ello. Porque lo extrañaba y no sabía cómo recuperar a su amiga, demasiado ocupada en su terreno amoroso con Seamus.

Está tan feliz...Hermione, que no puedo decirle¿no me ves? Estoy aquí y estoy mal. ¿Cómo puedo desearle mal si la quiero tanto¿Es que acaso ella no me quiere?

El nudo en su interior iba aflojándose. Hermione la entendía.

Parvati sufría mucho, la soledad era un terrible enemigo para los corazones rotos. Y Parvati estaba llena de soledades.

Tocados ya Ron y Lavender, además del asunto del pianista. Parvati cogió aire y lloró la última lágrima que anidaba en su antigua persona.

Lo siento tanto...lo siento tanto... - murmuró Parvati, secándose los ojos.

Parvati, nunca es tarde para una redención.

Pero...Ron me odia, tú me odias...

Ron no te odia y yo tampoco.

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró al vacío.

¿Sabes? Yo he cometido muchos errores pero, nunca nadie me ha cerrado la mano para arrepentirme. Nunca me he sentido tan sola como tú te has sentido pero, a pesar de ello, te entiendo y...te perdono.

No me lo merezco.

No sé guardar rencor. No te guardo rencor, no te odio. Es más, te deseo todo lo mejor. Todo.

Hermione...

Parvati alzó los brazos y se abrazó al cuerpo de Hermione, quien le correspondió el abrazo, acariciándole suavemente el pelo y pasándole las manos por la espalda en señal de cariño.

Pero, tienes que prometerme una cosa.

La que quieras.

Vas a hablar con Ron y Lavender y vas a decirles esto que me has dicho a mí.

No sé si podré...

Podrás. Si me lo has dicho a mí, a ellos también.

Se separaron. Hermione se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a la chica. Parvati la tomó e impulsándose, se puso en pie.

Ahora, regresemos a la sala común. Dúchate, aclara tus ideas y...cuenta conmigo.

"Cuenta conmigo".

_A veces nos invade una gran oscuridad. A veces creemos estar en el más hondo abismo de la tierra, nos sentimos perdidos y solos y entonces, Soledad camina hacia nosotros y extendiendo su velo, nos tapa, nos aleja del mundo real._

_Soledad es un arma de doble filo, sólo tiene buenas intenciones: nos aisla para que no suframos, nos aisla y así, nos aleja del dolor que causan los humanos. Pero, Soledad se equivoca si piensa que cerrando los ojos, nos hacemos invisibles._

_Así que Soledad tiene una poderosa enemiga, que sólo es una amiga de verdad: Esperanza._

_Esperanza es luz, Esperanza rompe la oscuridad y desvanece las tinieblas, porque Esperanza es fuerte y no se rinde ante nada._

_Por ello, ante la luz y la oscuridad, ante Esperanza y Soledad, sólo nos queda abrir los ojos y poner nuestro corazón en una mano, analizándolo, hablando con él, hablando con nosotros mismos._

_Sólo así, podremos contar no sólo con los demás, sino con nosotros mismos. Podremos decir: Cuento contigo y también, cuento conmigo._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Hermione caminaba sola por los pasillos. Había dejado a Parvati en la sala común para pasear un rato, a solas con sus pensamientos.

Draco. Sólo podía pensar en él. En sus ojos grises, tan sinceros con ese "Te amo", con ese "Estamos juntos en esto". Tenía tanto miedo de perderle algún día, de quedarse sola y no tener fuerzas para luchar contra el mundo...

Sin embargo, sabía que había personas que la ayudarían siempre, que nunca estaría sola. Empezando por él, pasando por sus amigos: Ron, Harry, Ginny... muchas personas la querían y ella lo sabía. Les debía media vida.  
En su mente, todavía viajaba Parvati. Esa Parvati por la que no sentía nada más que lástima, porque la vida se había empeñado en hacerle daño a aquella pobre chica, con un amor no correspondido y un odio infundado por los celos.

No sentía odio por Parvati. Sólo compasión. Incluso cariño.  
Sintió una brisa fría recorriéndole el cuerpo y se frotó con las manos los brazos.

Draco. Añoraba calentarse hundiéndose en su piel, aspirando su aroma y oyendo su voz de fondo, su piano, la música celestial que sus dedos tocaban en aquel instrumento.

Draco. Lo amaba. Estaba tan segura de ello que podía apostar su vida por esa apuesta.

Oyó un ruido detrás de ella y se giró. Vacío. El pasillo estaba desierto, se acercaba la hora de la cena y la gente terminaba sus tareas, en un día gris, sin color.

Pronto la luna se alzaría en el cielo y al cabo de unas horas, podría verle, estar con él...besarle...

Sonrió inconscientemente, feliz por la idea.

Entonces, sintió de nuevo el frío en su piel y se volvió a frotar con las manos. Cuando, el frío se hizo más intenso y notó la presencia de algo más en aquel pasillo.

Se giró y un grito se ahogó en su garganta, al tiempo que su espalda chocaba con una pared que le hizo temblar.

No sentía el aire en sus pulmones, sólo sentía su corazón palpitando en sus oídos.

Hermione...al fin, tú y yo, a solas.

Hermione buscó con la mirada algún apoyo, nada, vacío. Desierto.

Totalmente solos.

Y sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su columna vertebrla. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de estar a solas con él en aquel pasillo.

Y aquellos ojos verdes, que la miraban con malas intenciones, detectaron su miedo, mientras acortaba la distancia entre los cuerpos y _sonreía._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Wola a todas!

No tengo perdón, lo sé. Me siento terriblemente culpable. ¡Dos meses! Dos meses me he tardado con este capítulo veintidos y lo siento en el alma. Intentaré ser más puntual y no tardar tanto. ¡Lo siento en el alma!

No pondré excusas, simplemente, no merezco ni un review en este capítulo porque he sido muy mala con vosotras¡dos meses! Ay Dios¡perdonadme!

Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por vuestro apoyo, cariño y comprensión a todas. He recibido e-mails interesándose por el estado de mi corazoncito, jeje, deciros que se encuentra mucho mejor y que las heridas siguen abiertas pero van cicatrizando. No me siento triste, para nada, sólo me siento enamorada, que creo que es peor, jajajaja.

Y pasando al capítulo:

La canción del principio es "Falsa moral" de OBK. Es una de mis canciones preferidas y una de las que mejor van con el espíritu de "El pianista". Si tenéis ocasión de bajarla, sería perfecto. Yo también la tengo en el ordenador, por si queréis que os la pase en el messenger ;)

Parvati Patil. Le he rendido este pequeño "homenaje" porque...se lo merecía. Creo que ya he reflexionado mucho acerca de ella pero, también debía hacerlo Hermione Granger y, sobre todo, la misma Parvati. Cosas como la amistad con Lavender, su amistad y el amor de Lavender-Seamus...han hecho mella en Parvati. Es humana, como os dije, y se sentía sola, enamorada y llena de dolor.

Creo que me he cebado mucho con ella, aunque ya sabéis que no manejo los sentimientos ni la situación. :P Creo sinceramente que Parvati merece una segunda oportunidad aunque, no podemos olvidar todo el daño que ha causado, creo que no podemos mantener el odio eternamente.

Draco. ¿Qué os ha parecido su excusa y su aceptación? Sé que muchas esperábais una campaña Hermione-Draco por todo Hogwarts pero¡Es un suicidio¿No os enteráis que este asunto va hasta Voldemort! Es como si un mortífago traicionara al lado oscuro para "unirse" al lado "menos" oscuro :P Bueno, no es como¡es! Draco y Hermione lo tienen realmente complicado y respecto a esa conversación de Lucius y Narcisa, espero que saquéis conclusiones, pensaba reflexionarla aquí pero en el siguiente capítulo ya la voy a extender muchísimo así que ahora me interesa ver qué pensáis vosotras.

Blaise Zabinni. Si este capítulo tiene nombres propios, el suyo no puede faltar. Blaise sólo ansia poder y lo ambiciona peligrosamente. Sólo os digo, no le perdáis de vista porque no es persona que deseche conseguir sus objetivos tan fácilmente. Y os dejo algunas preguntas

**ooooo **

_¿Quién habrá acorralado a Hermione?_

_¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento de Lucius Malfoy?_

_¿Puede ser Parvati perdonada?_

_¿Habrán creído todos los Slytherins la versión de Draco Malfoy?_

_¿Tendrá recompensa nuestro amado Ron Weasley por todos sus buenos actos?_

_¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, están sentenciados?_

_¿Triunfará el amor o el destino en "El pianista"?_

**ooooo**

Y ahora¡cotilleos!

Si es que os he echado muchísimo de menos.

Bueno, lo primero:

Mi querida Rakel, raasabe (¿Lo escribí bien?), me ha dado una genial idea. ¡Una quedada en el messenger de todas las fans de "El pianista" (Y todos mis fics) conmigo¿Qué os parece? Yo tendré vacaciones en tres semanas aproximadamente y sería cuestión de que todas las que pudiérais o quisiéseis acordárais una hora (en los distintos países: España, México, Colombia, Bolivia...etc)para quedar y agregarme al messenger y confirmármelo. ¿Qué os parece?

Ya sabéis mi segunda pasión¡el cine! Recomiendo:

**Un paseo para recordar** - basada en la novela del mismo título de tercer escritor favorito Nicholas Sparks. ¡La tenéis que ver!Cuenta la historia de amor entre un chico sin afán de superación en la vida y una chica con mucha fe en Dios y ella misma, que se enamoran. Es realmente un drama-romántico, hermosísimo!Y me encantaría que la viérais y me comentárais. Además, el protagonista Shane West¡Dios mío! Qué guapo!jajaja

Con motivo de mi cumple- el día 21 de Marzo, os voy a preparar "algo", jaja, así que el domingo (20) estar atentas ;)

Y weno...son las una y veinte de la madrugada y debería dormir.

Me despido, hasta pronto (no tardaré dos meses)

¡Con muchísimo amor para todas, que os quiero muchísimo y os deseo todo lo mejor de este mundo!

**Lira Garbo**

* * *

**Entra en mi vida **

**Sin bandera**

**ooo**

_Entra en mi vida_

_Buenas noches,_

_Mucho gusto,_

_Eras una chica mas._

_Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial._

_Sin hablarme,_

_Sin tocarme,_

_Algo dentro se encendió._

_En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj._

_Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar._

_Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,_

_No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón._

_Entra en mi vida,_

_Te abro la puerta._

_Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas._

_Entra en mi vida,_

_yo te lo ruego._

_Te comencé por extrañar,_

_pero empecé a necesitarte luego._


	23. Pesadillas

_El pianista_

* * *

**Contestación a reviews**

**Diana-Malfoy:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Jeje, me alegro de que te gustara el capi de "A ti, mi sueño", fue algo muy personal, ciertamente y no sabía la acogida que tendría. :) Bueno, espero que ahora estés más relajada con los examenes y los estudios, yo ahora vuelvo a empezar y me cuesta muchísimo, miro al futuro, un verano futuro :P Gracias por todo tu apoyo!Mil besazos!

**Rasaaabe:**Wola mi niña!No me entretengo, vamos al grano: Draco tiene que buscar excusas para sus actos y se está metiendo en un entramado de mentiras que, cuando quiera salir, todas se le van a caer encima. Pansy y Zabinni son los únicos Slytherins que tienen claro que lo de Herm y Draco va muy en serio y no es para menos. No iba a ser todo tan fácil¿no? Sobre Ron, yo creo que el que ama con sinceridad, como ama él, desde lo profundo del alma, sólo quiere lo mejor para la otra persona y, aunque es muy difícil ser feliz viendo a la persona que amas con otro que no eres tú, siendo feliz, es un amor altruista, Ron no espera nada, sólo quiere que Hermione sea feliz y eso es lo más bonito del mundo. Parvati, te has devatido mucho con ella siempre, y es que es un personaje complicado, humano, que nunca ha sido de una manera, pasó de ser desconocida a ser enemiga de Hermione, ahora persona, de nuevo, desconocida y solitaria. Su problema siempre ha sido el mismo, falta de atención, falta de cariño y amor. Si hubiera tenido a una persona constante, nunca se hubiera agarrado tanto al sentimiento por Ron, nunca habría cometido tantas locuras por él ni le habría hecho tanto daño a Hermione y Draco porque, simplemente, nunca los habría "odiado", nunca habría tenido motivos. Creo que se merece una segunda oportunidad, errores los tenemos todos, unos más graves y otros menos pero, todos tenemos derecho a rectificarlos. Bueno mi niña, gracias por todo tu apoyo, eres un cielo y no quiero que me dejes jamás!Tqm!Mil besos!

**Sta. Granger:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Jaja¿a ti también te pasó? Es que se nos va la inspiración y no hay tiempo. ¡Qué vida más ajetreada!Yo me la pasaría aquí, delante del ordenador, escribiendo pero...el deber es el deber Muchos besos!

**Jawg:**Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Si Parvati nunca ha sido mala, no se merecía nada de lo que le ha ocurrido pero...para eso le hemos dado otra oportunidad ;) Ay¿Zabinni acorralando a Hermione? Ahora lo descubrirás ;) Ay, Lucius Malfoy¿quién lo puede querer? Si nada más que le ha hecho daño a su hijo, desde pequeño, impidiéndole que su pasión por la música o por cualquier cosa, no existiera. Algún día hablaré largo y tendido sobre él aunque, nunca podré hablar bien, yo también lo odio :P jajaja. Tu duda sobre Zabinni, yo vi en el libro que era un hombre :S Además, Blaise es nombre de chico¿no:S Bueno, le he hechado un vistazo a las letras de Evanescence, son muy bellas y además, dramáticas :P No sé si acabaré usándolas pero espero poner al final del capi alguna, para dedicarte tu esfuerzo por buscar la traducción. Mil besotes!

**AndreSakurita:** Wola preciosa!Ay...Zabinni, Zabinni...tranquila, tenemos para rato y tu odio seguro que no deja de crecer!Besotes!

**Karon:**Wola mi niña!Yo también te extrañaba!Jaja, bueno, no pasa nada, se te olvidó y punto ;) Bueno, comentando sobre el capítulo 21: ay, ese escape. No sé, tenían dos opciones, huir o no huir. Acabaron quedándose y tiene sus cosas buenas y malas, quizá su hubieran huido también tendría cosas buenas su opción pero, muchas cosas malas. Y date cuenta, no podrían escapar eternamente, aunque te vayas al fin del mundo, siempre puedes ser encontrado y vivir con miedo, no es una solución. Uff, no sabes lo que siento al saber que te teletransporté al campo, que sentiste la lluvia y los sentimientos de Hermione y Draco, me emociona pensarlo :'( Ahora el capi 22 :P: La idea de Draco si te soy sincera, se me ocurrió mientras escribía, jajaja y a mí también me parece perfecta Sólo, claro, que Draco tiene un enemigo muy fuerte y no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. Bueno, Narcissa, es un personaje que no he tocado demasiado pero que, te lo resumo, ama por encima de todas las cosas a su marido, su buena posición y a su apellido. No va a arriesgar nada por los sentimientos de su hijo. También teme a Lucius, teme su reacción, ella no opina, sólo acata las órdenes de Lucius y, ya es costumbre, no piensa revelarse en estos tiempos aunque, claro, Draco es su hijo¿podría aceptar a Hermione viendo la felicidad de su hijo? Bueno mi chilena, me dio gusto leerte, espero seguir viéndote y que te siga gustando el fic, besazos!Te quiero mucho!

**Anne M Riddle:** Wola mi niña linda!Felicitaciones por tu nuevo proyecto!;) Ahora, vamos al fic: tengo en la cabeza ese momento, cuando Ron abraza a Hermione y Ginny y Harry están detrás y, se me hace un nudo :'( qué triste todo lo que les pasa, pobrecitos, sería tan fácil que todos lo aceptaran¿verdad? Ains. Y Draco¿quién dudaba de que Draco Malfoy devolvería a Zabinni lo que le había hecho? (Lira pone ojitos al imaginar a Draco) Jajaja. Bueno, Hermione acorralada¿será Zabinni, será otro? Ya veremos Bueno preciosa, muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí!Te quiero linda!Cuidate, besos!

**Libert:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Me sonrojas :#!Aunque me honra que mi fic te guste tanto Ay, pues mis problemas de corazón ya se solucionaron y tienes toda la razón, el tiempo lo cura todo :D Muchos besotes!

**Nerwen:** Wola linda!Me alegro de que te hayas puesto contenta!Me costó un poquito pero, al fin, lo conseguí:P Bueno, pasando al capi: a mí también me encantó ese "pacto" entre Draco y Ron. Creo que es bellísimo que dos personas que aman a una tercera, aunque se odien a muerte, hagan las paces para que la persona que ambos aman, sea feliz. :) Parvati. ¿Ves? Todas la odiábais pero ahora sólo le tenéis pena e incluso la comprendéis. Claro, si es que es un comportamiento humano, se intentó proteger, intentó que alguien la quisiera y al menor resquicio de amor, se aferró a Ron como su única salida, cuando él le confesó que no sentía nada, acabó haciéndose daño ella misma y a Hermione, a quien culpó de que Ron no la quisiera. Y lo que en verdad le ocurría a Parvati es que necesitaba atención, cariño y amor. Zabinni, un caso a parte. Mira, Zabinni sabe que Draco quiere mucho a Hermione, lo conoce y sabe que todo lo que se arriesga no es por un simple capricho y aunque parezca tonto, la mejor manera de dañar a Draco es dañando a Hermione. Claude Baggins es un emisario de Voldemort, no digo más : jajaja, enga preciosa, muchos besotes!

**Sara Nyphadora Black:** Wola linda!Muchas gracias, gracias de verdad, me honran tus palabras :D Espero no decepcionarte!Mil besotes!

**Eleonor:**Wola wapa!Encantada de conocerte. ¡Qué gusto que te decidieras a pasarte por aquí! Mejor tarde que nunca ;) Muchas gracias!Me animas a continuar!Besotes!

**Nimi227:**Wola linda!Muchas gracias!De todo corazón, muchas gracias, ah, y también por felicitarme! ;) Muchos besos!

**Jaz:** Wola linda!Jeje, gracias!Prometo no tardar tantoo:P No es justo para vosotras :) Muchas gracias!Besotes!

**Thelmiux:** Wola preciosa!Jeje, lo siento mucho, no me quise tardar tanto, perdóname. Me preguntas si Parvati va a tener pareja. Pues...no lo sé (Bueno sí pero no puedo decírtelo, jajaja) Realmente no sé lo que hacer con ella. Dices que Ron y Parvati se queden como amigos. El tiempo dirá Te entiendo sobre lo que dices sobre el amor, para mí, el amor hacia mis amigos también es muy importante, no sólo por una persona del sexo opuesto. Sobre lo del msn, claro!Me encantaría hablar más contigo. Muchos besos!

**Melocoton:** Wola wapa!Jeje, me alegro de que seas feliz!;)Sin Bandera me encanta, son un grupo fabuloso. Parvati se merece ser feliz y quitarse ese remordimiento, tuvo errores muy grandes pero, se arrepiente y tiene una segunda oportunidad, ojalá consiga ser feliz con ella misma y con los demás. Ron, es un dulce. Me encanta Ron. Mi sueño es tener a un novio como Ron :P Es dulce, tierno, cariñoso, te escucha, te comprende, te quiere...ains...¿dónde están los Rones del mundo? Sobre Malfoy, no tenía otra alternativa, las mentiras lo han salvado de hundirse, por ahora. Tuvo que ponerse la careta y fingir que era el Draco Malfoy, hombre de hielo, para convencerse a sí mismo de que podía ser tan frío y duro como quisiese y meterse en el bolsillo a Slytherin y al mundo entero. :) Sobre el fragmenteo de Soledad y Esperanza, sí, lo "inventé", lo escribí, salió solo. Muchas gracias por todo, linda, mil besos!

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola mi niña!xD Wenoo, una no se puede fiar de los ordenadores (Lira lo mira con el ceño fruncido pero acaba sonriendo y abrazando a la pantalla). Digo...jejeje, no te enfades, cariño, esas cosas pasan. Lo dejo interesante para que no puedas dormir, muah, muah, jajajaja :P Un besote muy grande!

**Idril (Cristhine):** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias, celebro que el fic te haya gustado. Yo siempre he pensado que ese Draco Malfoy, frío y estúpido, que nos pinta Rowling, tiene una persona sensible en su interior, que bajo el yugo de su padre no ha podido ser feliz y ser como realmente es. ¡Sí! OBK me encanta, "La princea de mis sueños" es super bonita, también. Ya puse otra canción de ellos en otro capítulo, aparte de "Falsa Moral", "Sálvame" del disco Babylon. Espero que nos veamos por msn!Muchos besos!

**Shezhid:** Wola wapa!Muy cierto lo que dices, todos los seres humanos cometemos errores, tu reflexión es magnífica, creo que entendiste perfectamente a Parvati y como se sentía. :) Ron es un personaje que Rowling desaprovecha mucho porque, tiene un gran poder humano y sobre todo, quiere a Hermione con locura, se merece todo lo mejor. Él la ama sin condiciones y eso, es la clase de amor más bello que puede existir. Muchos besos!

**Lara:** Wola mi niña!Muchas gracias¡Qué haría yo sin ti:) El momento ese del "pacto silencioso" entre Ron y Draco, me pareció muy especial, celebro que no sea la única :P Jeje, Zabinni no sabe con quien se mete y tonto es si cree que Draco va a rendirse tan fácilmente. Parvati es todo un tema y como tú bien dices, no sólo en este capítulo se enseña a Parvati, lleva desarrollándose a lo largo de todo el fic, como mujer, amiga y persona. Creo que ha madurado mucho, con sus altibajos y, ha cometido errores, pero puede enmendarlos y ella, quiere, que es importante. En la vida no es todo blanco y negro, sino gris, hay muchos grises en la vida y, ella no es ni mala ni buena, es simplemente persona, que se equivoca y acierta, y la vida no es na ruleta rusa, sino una lucha continua, diaria, en la que, hora a hora, minuto a minuto, aprendemos a ser mejores. El amor, como dice la niña de mis ojos, "Moulin Rouge", es lo más grande que te puede pasar, si eres correspondido pero, si amas tú solamente, ay...eso es lo peor del mundo. Por eso, comprendo a Parvati, comprendo que el mundo está lleno de Parvatis, de personas que se sienten solas y que, lo único que esperan, es alguien o algo a lo que aferrarse, para borrar su soledad, su dolor y, creer, que también pueden vivir con intensidad, sin sufrimiento. Tranquila, yo quiero mucho a Parvati y no la voy a dejar sufrir más, no se lo merece. Ay, mi niña, tu inquietud es infundada y es que, Lucius Malfoy tiene planeado el destino de su hijo y él, ni siquiera lo sabe. Jajaja, cielo, aunque me encantaría desvelarte el final de este pianista, mi moral no me deja. Sé lo que ocurrirá pero ni te diré si quedan juntos, ni separados, si mueren o viven..sólo te digo una cosa y es, realmente, una cosa muy muy muy importante: se amaran hasta el final de los tiempos :)

**RiDa:** Wola wapa, no te angusties!Tranquilidad te pido. Ahm...así que segura que fue Zabinni el que acorraló a Hermione, no sé...no sé (A) Ron, ay Ron, si es que es un cielo¿quién tuviera uno así, coladita por una, eh? xD Weno, Draco y Herm son inteligentes y no se van a dejar pillar. Aunque claro, tampoco los Slytherins no son tontos, y en cualquier descuido...tendrán las cosas difíciles. Enga preciosa, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, mil besos!

**Rocio-Lovegood:** Wola wapa! Gracias!Siento haberos echo esperar. Su historia no tiene por que acabar en tragedia pero¿final feliz? Muchos besos!

**Mary**.Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!La temática es durilla y demasiado romántica Ay, ya somos dos. Yo la música la tengo como parte de mi vida, es una fuente de inspiración y vida. Apunto la canción que me recomiendas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, mil besos!

**Andymalfoyfelton:** Wola cielo!Muchas gracias!Celebro que te guste!Yo también estoy enamorada de Malfoy, jajaja, creo que todas las que leemos el pianista, lo estamos. :P Me alegro de que te hayas animado a escribirme review y que así nos conozcamos!;) Bueno, Draco lo tiene difícil, su padre es muy estricto y aunque él se oponga a ordenarse como mortífago¿crees que a Lucius le importa lo que Draco opine? Es un hombre muy poderoso y no se cambiará por Draco. Bueno, muchos besotes!Espero verte más!

**Camislayer**:Wola wapa!Muchas gracias, te agradezco profundamente ese comentario, para mí es un orgullo que "El pianista" sea tu obra preferida. Espero no decepcionarte y seguir gustándote. Mil besos!

**SumeR:** Wola mi niña!Jajaja, me alegro de que acompañes el capi con su canción Parvati y Hermione son dos grandes chicas, demasiado listas como para mantener un odio que nunca debería haber existido. Yo también estoy contenta de esa reconciliación. Enga preciosa, nos vemos!Mil besotes!Cuidate, tqm!

**Paula-malfoy:**Wola cielo!Gracias!Siento la tardanza!Weno, estoy de acuerdo contigo, prefiero un Draco cobarde y astuto, a un Draco valiente y muerto, lo dijiste a la perfección. Zabinni, ay, Zabinni...le tocó un papel malo en este fic Un besote!A ver si hablamos por el messenger!;)

**Terry Moon:** Wola linda!Muchas gracias!Draco es muy listo¿qué creías?Y Parvati y Herm son muy inteligentes, no podían ser tan necias de negarse a hacer las paces. Tanto "Sin bandera" como "OBK" son dos grupos muy queridos para mí. Te recomiendo que oigas "Falsa moral", "Sálvame", "La princesa de mis sueños", "El cielo no entiende", como algunos títulos de OBK, aquí son muy populares, usan música electrónica pero muy innovadora. ;) Muchos besazos!Tkm!

**LadyLathenia:** Wola preciosa!Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras tan bellas, te lo agradezco, con el corazón en la mano, personas como tú me alegran el día y la vida, muchas gracias, de nuevo. Espero que el fic no te decepcione y te siga gustando. Mil besazos!

**Dazabeth:** Wola wapa!Pues A walk to remember me gustó mucho Es una película bastante bonita y, me gusta mucho. Además, el mensaje de que las personas podemos cambiar con el hecho de enamorarnos, para mejor, es precioso. Ojalá existiera en verdad Vamos al fic: Ay, Zabinni, Zabinni...¿qué pasará con él? Es un gran personaje, tiene mucho que hacer y decir, aún. Hermione es humanidad, una persona comprensiva, que entiende de errores y personas. Lucius es su contrario¿Draco convencerlo sobre "el plan" con Hermione? No sé, no sé... No he mencionado la Orden de la Pureza, cielo, he mencionado la orden de mortífagos. Sobre tu curiosidad, "Te amo" me resulta una forma muy...cursi, de decir que quieres a una persona, si bien es verdad que, para mí, un te amo, vale más que un te quiero, parece que se siente algo mayor por el mero hecho de decir te amo, pero bueno, por ahora, si se queda en te quiero, no me parece mal. Un beso!

**AleJa M:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Jejeje, qué lástima, nunca antes te había visto, a pesar de que seas de mis primeras lectoras. Pero bueno, me alegro mucho de que te hayas animado a escribirme y a comunicarme tus impresiones. Espero que el fic te siga gustando!Un besote!

**Amy-ingrid:** Wola mi niña!Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que te guste!No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo único que te pido es que no dejes de escribir. Muchos besos!

**Kiara McGonagall**:Mi niña¡Te extrañaba!jejeje, eres imprescindible entre mis reviews, qué conste. Vamos al capi: ay, su amor tiene más mérito por eso, por todo lo que luchan, día a día, contra todas las adversidades, porque, a pesar de que se aman con toda el alma, la gente, malditos intolerantes, no les dejan vivir su amor con libertad, con todo el derecho que tienen, como cualquier otro ser humano. ¿Tú lo has vivido? Pues, lo sabes bien, entonces. Sobre Parvati, yo tampoco le deseé en ningún momento la muerte. Es más, la comprendía y le tenía más aprecio que a ninguno, quizá porque he vivido lo que ella, en cierta forma, y sé de antemano, lo que es amar y no ser correspondido, comprendo ese dolor que ella sentía, cuando lo veía, tan cerca y su corazón estaba tan lejos de ella que era imposible conseguirlo. No sé si hubiera sido capaz, si se me hubiera presentado la ocasión, de hacer algo como ella pero, realmente, en un momento de pasión, de anhelo y de soledad¿quién dice que no cometería el error? Nadie está libre de equivocarse, porque, básicametne, para aprender hay que errar. Y quizá no lo hizo bien, por supuesto pero...merece una segunda oportunidad¿no? Ay mucho en Parvati que ni nos imaginamos. Ron, Ron...como quiero a Ron, lástima que Hermione no sienta lo mismo :( Ron se merece a una mujer que lo quiera de la manera que él se merece porque es increíble y super lindo. A ver si tiene suerte. Ay, a ver tus preguntas, Draco y Hermi que calculen todos sus movimientos porque ahora, más que nunca, corren peligro. ¿Tan segura estás de que las cartas están echadas, de que Draco será mortífago? Ay, Zabinni, qué miedo me da Mi niña, te deseo todo lo mejor, a ver si tenemos más oportunidad de hablar. ¡Qué te vaya bonito!Tq!Mil besos!

**Imma(Athems):** Wola wapísima!Muchas gracias!Ay, Draco se inventó una buena mentira, a ver si da resultado. Sobre Zabinni, no se quedará de brazos cruzados y menos con esa paliza que le dio Draco delante de todos los Slytherins. Parvati en verdad, no es mala, a ver qué tal lo hace ahora, con su segunda oportunidad. Mil besotes!

**Soerag Malfoy:** Wola preciosa!Gracias por tu review, está muy bien reflexionado y no te preocupes por la extensión, que, si te confieso algo, me gustan largos xD Pasamos al fic: Ron, Ron no está decepcionado, él se lo esperaba y lo sabía en su subsconsciente. Lo que no quiere es perder a Hermione, quiere verla bien pero no quiere que ella esté lejos. Draco, yo siempre he pensado que el Draco reprimido que todos conocemos, bajo su máscara de hielo, oculta a un chico al que lo han hecho a la fuerza, sobre unos cánones, sobre unas leyes y reglas, olvidando que tenía derecho a ser diferente, a tener pasiones, retos y esperanzas. Creo que Hermione ha sido la que ha roto todos sus preceptos, la única persona que ha descubierto el alma encerrada en la habitación del piano, al verdadero Draco Malfoy, su otro yo. Narcisa no es sino otra marioneta de Lucius, si bien, ella nunca ha querido rebelarse a él, siempre ha adoptado la posición para la que la educaron y nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza cometer una "locura" como no aceptar las órdenes de Lucius. Parvati. La comprendo perfectamente, he pasado por algo parecido. Eso de amar y no ser correspondida, es durísimo y se llegan a cometer muchos errores por ello o mejor dicho, por él. La amistad, por otro lado, es lo más importante del mundo, (o del mundo del adolescente) y, Parvati, "perdió" a su mejor amiga, a Lavender, y tampoco se atrevía a echarle en cara que la había dejado de lado por Seamus ya que, en parte, ella lo entendía, pensaba en cómo estaría ella si Ron fuera su pareja y, deseaba estar tan enamorada como Lavender y que él sintiera lo mismo. Pero claro, el "olvido" de Lavender, tuvo las consecuencias que tenía que tener. Si te quedas sola, la soledad te puede llegar a hacer muchas tonterías. :( Pero bueno, a ver si hablan y aclaran las cosas. Zabinni. Por supuesto que Zabinni no se quedará de brazos cruzados, ahora, en la pelea Draco-Zabinni¿quién ganará? Uff...tienes toda la razón, que ahora, la persona que ames, tenga el tatuaje que causa la muerte a tantos inocentes, yo lo comparo como si amara a un skin head o a un homófobo...o algo así. No es fácil. Aunque claro, contamos con la ventaja de que Draco no quiere hacer daño a nadie. Mil besotes!

**Sâruski:** Wola linda!Me alegro de que te hayas animado a presentarte entre los reviews!;) Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es un honor para mí. Jajaja, bueno, Zabinni como un malo, a ver, reflexionemos, jejeje, Zabinni es un tío muy rencoroso hacia Draco, lo odia por todo lo que él tiene, fama, mujeres, y ahora el amor de Hermione¿maldad¿ambición¿cómo lo clasificamos? Tú piensas que es maldad, yo pienso que es la propia falta de todo lo anterior, la envidia, que es muy mala, lo que lo ha llevado a querer hacerle tanto daño a Draco. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto xD Sobre Draco-Herm, en mi perfil, en la parte de favoritos, tengo algunos de mis preferidos, echa un vistazo, el más reciente que he leído y que está terminado es "La venganza más dulce" y es cómico-romántico, está bastante bien. ;) Mira mi perfil, seguro que encuentras alguno ;) Ay, Lucius es un peligro suelto, puede hacer mucho daño si cae en sus manos la noticia de ese amor entre Draco y Hermione. No me gustan los estereotipos y por eso, quise innovar con Pansy Jeje, muchos besos!

**Nicolehgr:** Wola preciosa!Muchísimas gracias!Espero no decepcionarte!Mil besos!

**Ary-malfoy:** Wola wapa!Gracias!Ay, la música es una gran aliada para expresar sentimientos y vivencias. Todos nos sentimos identificados por medio de una canción. Draco, ese gran desconocido que Rowling se empeña en estereotipar, yo lo hice más humano, como yo creo que es en verdad, un chico que ha sido educado para ser de una forma pero que, (y eso es totalmente mío)no pudo con su gran pasión, no pudo desterrarla, la música. Espero que nos veamos por el messenger y sigamos hablando. Un beso!

**Joysherm:**Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Me honran tus palabras y de todo corazón, gracias. Personas como tú me alegran el día y la vida. :) Ay, Draco y Ron son de mis preferidos, también, y ese pacto, sólo por el bien de Herm, es la firma de la paz. Un besote!

**Andrea Malfoy2:** Wola mi niña!Siento muchísimo el retraso¿Te gustaron las canciones¡Me alegro!Tanto la de OBK, Falsa moral como la de Sin Bandera, Entra en mi vida, las adoro. Gracias!A ver, pasemos al capi: Zabinni es un peligro, puede hacer más daño del que todos piensan. No te descuides. Parvati también me gusta mucho, creo que es una de las más "humanas", por así decirlo. Ella comete errores, tiene maldad y no es perfecta en ninguno de los sentidos. Pero bueno, en el fondo todo lo que hizo lo que hizo lo hizo por Ron, por su obsesión y su soledad. Sólo necesita un poco de atención y de cuidado, un poco de cariño de alguien. Ay, Ron es lo mejor que existe en "El pianista", realmente, me siento muy mala por hacerle tanto daño, capítulo a capítulo, sabiendo que su amor nunca será correspondido por Hermione, porque él ama a Draco. Se merece lo merece todo. Mil besazos mi niña!

**Conuli:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Encanta de conocerte!Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic y espero que no te decepcione y siga atrayéndote!Un besote!

**Earathien:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Jeje, tranquila, todas estamos ocupadas últimamente, un besote!

**Kasian:** Wola preciosa!No pasa nada!;) Me alegro de que hayas sacado un huequito para pasarte por aquí!Gracias por tus comentarios. ¿Sí? Pues habrás disfrutado, Nicholas Sparks escribe genial, como los ángeles. Ay...un final triste, un final feliz..no quiero que termine :'( Jeje, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Un besazo!

**Angelus diabolicus:** Wola wapa!El amor o se da o no se da. El amor no se puede mendigar. Aunque yo ame ciegamente, si él no me ama...no hay nada que hacer. ¿Merecía ser correspondida? Quizá pero...¿Acaso Ron no merecía que Hermione le correspondiese? Un besote!

**Angela:** Wola linda!Muchísimas gracias!Celebro que te guste la historia, espero que no decaiga. Un besote!

**Ely-chan:** Wola preciosa!Muchisimas gracias¿Te llego´la contestación de tu e-mail?Espero que sí. Bueno, vamos al fic¿Duele el amor es una de tus canciones preferidas¡Lo celebro! A mí también me gusta mucho. Jeje, sobre Draco y Herm¿qué decir? Su amor es tan sincero y tan bonito que...no hay palabras. :) Ay, Gin y Harry se quieren y merecen ser felices. No me gusta la Ginny que pinta Rowling, una totna chica enamorada del gran Harry Potter, no, las cosas no son así. O yo no las veo así. Me gusta la Ginny atrevida, segura de sí misma y enamorada, sinceramente, de Harry Potter, no deslumbrada por su fama, sino por su forma de ser. Creo que hay puntos del libro original que...me gustaría cambiar :P Bueno, espero que te hayas aclarado o te aclares, si sigues leyendo ;) Espero que no te decepcione y gracias por tus reviews, te los trabajas mucho. Un besazo!

**Yeraid:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Ojalá...mi sueño es llegar con mi escritura hasta la gente. :) Espero que te siga gustando. Un besote!

**LiziKarrizales**:Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Ay...es muy difícil olvidar a un ser que has querido tanto...pero no dejaré de intentarlo. Un beso!

**Faith:**Wola linda!GRacias por buscar los distintos "Te quiero", en distintos idiomas. :) Y tranquila, sigo este fic hasta las últimas consecuencias :P Un beso!

**RachelRadcliffe:** Wola cielo!Muchas gracias, me honras con tus palabras. Siento muchísimo haberte hecho esperar tanto, como a todas, no os lo merecéis, pero es que tantas obligaciones...me pueden. Gracias, de todo corazón, porque declaraciones como la tuya, hacia lo que escribo y que me apasiona, no se merecen más que mil gracias. Besazos!

* * *

**23**._ Pesadillas_

Su mente, siempre lúcida y despierta, se había quedado en blanco. Vacía. Perdida en la inmensidad que abarcaba su propio miedo. Un miedo irracional hacia la mirada verde reptil del Slytherin, la mirada clavada en su pupila, adentrándose en ella, observándola, observando su temor, su duda e incertidumbre.

Blaise Zabinni se relamió el labio, satisfecho. Sentía el recelo de Hermione, podía ver como su vello se había erizado y le temblaban ligeramente las manos y los hombros. Estaba nerviosa, estaba aterrada.

Hermione...soy tu amigo¿por qué me tienes miedo? - dijo alzando una mano hacia el rostro de la chica.

La Gryffindor reaccionó con violencia, apartando la mano del moreno con un manotazo propio.

No me toques, Zabinni. Tú y yo no somos amigos y lo sabes muy bien.

Blaise extendió su sonrisa.

Te has...empeñado en rechazar mi sincera amistad.

Hermione bufó.

¿Se puede llamar amistad a un intento de violación, Zabinni?

Blaise rió cínicamente, mientras Hermione ladeaba la cabeza hacia sendos lados del pasillo y comprobaba de nuevo que estaba sola. Sentía una punzada en el pecho, que la ahogaba. Quería salir de allí, lo más rápido posible. Sólo podía pensar en Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, no eres ninguna santa. Tú me provocaste. Soy un hombre¿qué esperabas? - la miró de arriba a abajo.

Ella se sintió aún más violenta. Aquella insinuación de Zabinni la alteraba más aún. Dios, quería salir de allí, no quería estar allí. Miraba esperanzadora al fondo del pasillo, esperando ver a Draco, corriendo al galope para salvarla de las garras de Zabinni. Pero eso no ocurriría y su razón lo sabía, su razón, aquella que la inspiraba a tener miedo, la más cuerda de todas. La única que sabía con certeza que estaba en peligro.

Y sigues haciéndolo...

La arrinconó en la pared, uniendo su cuerpo al de ella hasta el extremo de sentir el temblor de Hermione en su propia piel. Intentó agarrar la cintura de la Gryffindor, pero Hermione se resistió. Él la apretó con fuerza. En eso ganaba, sin embargo, Hermione le doblaba en inteligencia, aunque volvía a perder en la maldad que fluía por las venas de Zabinni.

Hermione, eres una zorrita...

¡Suéltame! - gritó Hermione.

Zabinni miró a los lados. Hermione notó que no estaba seguro y pensó en continuar gritando pero, Zabinni sacó la varita entonces y apuntó con ella a la garganta de Hermione a la que se le heló la voz.

Así está mejor.

Zabinni subió la mano libre por la espalda de Hermione hasta agarrar su cabeza, metiendo la mano por su cabello, aprisionándolo con vigor, haciéndole daño. Acercó la cara de la Gryffindor hasta la suya. Hermione sentía su aliento con olor a ambición, como el peor de los hedores.

Zorra...así que te acostaste con Malfoy¿no? Bien escondido te lo tenías. ¿No te gustaría que te follaran de verdad, Hermione?

Hermione ahogó un gemido, que iba convirtiéndose en llanto, en lágrimas que le ataban la voz, que le frenaban los sentidos, había perdido la noción de todo, sólo sentía miedo.

El Slytherin vio como la lágrima caía por su mejilla e intentó besarla a la fuerza. Sin embargo, ella le mordió el labio con todas las ganas de su miedo, intentando zafarse. Zabinni clavó la varita en su cuello, mientras exclamaba un aullido de dolor y se abría una herida sangrante en la comisura de su boca.

El temblor de Hermione se estaba convirtiendo en espasmos. Las lágrimas ya no caían. Hermione esperaba.

Zabinni le apretó la mano, tirándole del pelo y Hermione tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, debido a la fuerza que ejercía sobre su cabello. Él aprovechó para hundir sus dientes en el cuello de la Gryffindor y morderla.

Hermione gritó, con sordidez. Zabinni, instantáneamente soltó su pelo y le tapó la boca. Sus ojos irradiaban iran y lujuria.

¿Sabes? Me pones a mil por hora. - se lamió el labio ensangrentado. - Le prometí a tu novio que te haría toda una mujer. Tienes que ser salvaje en la cama, Granger...

Podía dominarlo. Su conciencia se lo gritaba. "Domínalo, Hermione. Es sólo un hombre. Sólo un hombre ". Podía dominarlo, como la otra vez en los baños. Recordó la escena, el diálogo, en una noche para no olvidar:

"Y en su oído, la risa apagada de Blaise Zabinni.

Oh...Granger...esperaba ansioso este momento... - dijo sonriendo.

Cabrón... - murmuró Hermione buscando alguna salida.

Zabinni seguía apretándola, le dolía la cintura y la tripa. Las manos del Slytherin la ultrajaban intentando violar el velo de su cuerpo.

De pronto, la escena cambió. Estaban en los baños.

La boca pegajosa del Sly volvió a morder su cuello, ella se revolvió y la varita volvió a clavarse.

Granger...estate quietecita...o vas a acabar peor que tus amiguitos... - rió.

¿Qué dices?

Van a estallar y a quedar como ratas en una jaula. Pero tú...tú estarás mejor aquí, solita conmigo.

Tiempo. No tenía tiempo. Tenía que escapar. "No salgas"

Zabinni... - susurró con un tono seductor.

Todo tuyo...

Antes muerta.

No se lo pensó dos veces, dobló la rodilla y con el pie golpeó al Slytherin, con tan mala fortuna para él que, en su desprevenimiento, se olvidó de cuidar sus partes débiles.

Y coincidió con el grito de Zabinni, un atroz estallido..."

Pero en aquella ocasión, Hermione jugaba con más cartas en contra. Zabinni había mencionado a Draco, y todo lo que le implicara a él significaba sólo peligro.

Granger, sé que tú también me deseas...

Sus ojos enmarcaban el rostro ofuscado de Hermione, que buscaba por todos los medios, escapar de la pesadilla en la que estaba metida.

Sabía que nadie vendría a salvarla, que sólo ella podía salvarse, como siempre lo había hecho y como siempre debería de hacerlo. Su destino dependía de ella y en aquel momento, más que nunca.

Granger, me muero por morderte todo el cuerpo, y oírte gritar en mi oído...

La mano de Zabinni fue a parar a sus piernas. Hermione se resistía. Zabinni subió hasta sus pechos.

La prefecta se sentía cada vez más indefensa, menos capaz de afrontar la situación y escapar de ella. Zabinni le ganaba en fuerza y estaba sediento de ella. Temía. Temía que le hicera daño. Temía sus dientes, sus manos y su violencia.

¿No podría Draco oírla en aquellos momentos¿No podría trasvasar su amor los límites del sonido y el tiempo?

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Zabinni sonreía.

En un acto, la besó de nuevo y ella, volvió a morderle, forzeando. Entonces, ocurrió. Él la golpeó en la mejilla y, casi sin quererlo la soltó. Hermione, debido al impacto, cayó al suelo. Pero esta vez, pudo más la audacia que el miedo y cogió la varita con presteza.

Tenía los ojos borrosos y temblaba mientras sollozaba.

El Slytherin se había quedado parado, sin mover ni un músculo, respirando entrecortadamente, movido por las emociones del momento.

Muévete y te mato. - amenazó Hermione, mientras le recorría una corriente eléctrica el cuerpo, un chispazo doloroso de electricidad.

Zabinni se relamió. Hermione tragó saliva.

Vete ahora mismo. Vete¡lárgate!

¿O sino me matarás?

No, pero gritaré. Gritaré y vendrá gente. Se lo contaré a Dumbledore, te expulsarán...¿es eso lo que quieres, Zabinni? - dijo rápidamente, sintiendo como el golpe en su mejilla le ardía y el miedo se quedaba encerrado en su interior, en su estómago.

Granger, quizá no ahora, pero tarde o temprano, serás mía...se lo juré a Malfoy y te lo juro a ti.

¡No me amenaces¡No me amenaces! Y mucho menos intentes hacerme nada más, Zabinni...no dudaré en usar una maldición imperdonable, no dudaré en matarte¡y ahora largo!  
Blaise giró, viendo que no habiá nadie.Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y caminó de espaldas, antes de marcharse.

Ah, se me olvidaba¿te contó tu querido novio sus andanzas como mortífago?

¡Vete¡Lárgate! - y oyó las palabras del moreno. - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Zabinni sonrió.

Tu querido Draco se va a convertir muy pronto, en mortífago¿no lo sabías?

Hermione se quedo paralizada.

Y su misión será matarte, Granger.

Y, con el veneno inyectado, satisfecho por su obra, se retiró.  
Hermione tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Respiraba muy agitada y temblaba, las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, con un sentimiento de terror y alivio.

No se movió, siguió apuntando con la varita al lugar por el que Zabinni se había ido. Su corazón latía nervioso y sólo podía pensar en Draco Malfoy y en las últimas palabras de Zabinni.

Al cabo de un rato, bajó la mano y se tocó la cara, seguía doliéndole, tendría un moratón. Pero no le dolía el cuerpo, sino el alma. Le dolía el alma, le partía el alma, ya no era Zabinni, ya no era la casa Slytherin o Hogwarts entero, eran las personas. Personas que no podían aceptar su amor, personas inhumanas, personas que, pensándolo bien, sólo podían inspirar tristeza, mucha tristeza, pues nunca habían sido amadas y nunca lo serían, ya que no podrían ver más allá de su egoísmo y de su yo.

Se tapó la boca con la mano y ahogó un grito de dolor. Dolía mucho aquel dolor, dolía demasiado la responsabilidad que le había impuesto su sentimiento.

"Tu querido Draco se va a convertir muy pronto, en mortífago¿no lo sabías?". Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Draco mortífago? No, tenía que ser una mentira de Zabinni, no podía ser cierto.

Se levantó, con las piernas temblando, dispuesta a disimular el moratón y los dientes en su cuello. No le contaría nada a nadie. No. Sólo quería olvidarlo.

El pensamiento le cruzó por la mente y se sintió llena de terror. ¿Draco mortífago? No.

Caminó por el pasillo como un fantasma, mientras clamaba por que llegara la hora de estar con su pianista, aquel que le causaba los dos sentimientos más contradictorios del mundo: la felicidad extrema y la tristeza más abismal. Sin embargo, las dudas se habían apoderado de ella y, el plan de Zabinni, daba frutos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Observó la fotografía y la acompañó de un suspiro.

Parecían tan felices en la imagen, tan convencidos de que la felicidad se encontraba a su lado, que no podían ni dudar que el mundo perfecto se daba allí y en aquel ahora.

Cerró los ojos y chocó con la sonrisa sincera de su amiga. Recordó la sonrisa de Hermione, horas antes. ¿Qué había cambiado en aquellos labios¿Qué le querían decir? Su sonrisa, la sonrisa de Hermione dos años atrás, llevaba la misma inocencia y dulzura que la de ahora, su sonrisa seguía siendo cálida y sincera, su sonrisa seguía siendo reveladora. Sin embargo, su sonrisa estaba llena de tintes melancólicos y trazos débiles, como si sólo le faltara un soplido para desmoronarse.

Y miró los ojos de la Hermione de la fotografía. Tiernos y serios. La mirada de la Hermione de ahora se había hecho más fuerte, se había hecho más mujer, más valiente, más profunda aún. Seguía llevando la onda de responsabilidad, la onda de dulzura...y, de nuevo, aquella tristeza en los dos puntos brillantes que relucían en el fondo de su pupila. Dos puntos inexistentes en la fotografía. Dos puntos que eran el nombre y apellido del ser dueño de su alma. El ser que la había cambiado por completo.

Ronald Weasley se apoyó en la almohada mientras volvía a revisar la fotografía.

Se miró a sí mismo, dos años atrás. Con un rostro más aniñado, con los mismos ojos enamorados, locos por la morena que estaba a su lado, con menos experiencia en materia de vida y con menos miedo y menos tristeza.

Todos habían cambiado en aquel año. Todos sin excepción. Quizá fuesen los años, que ya marcaban, o quizá fuera la vida, que ya los dirigía a sus distintos caminos, o los preparaba para ello.

Ron no podía ni imaginar lo que el futuro le tenía preparado. Se lamentaba en su soledad, por amar tanto a una persona que jamás podría sentir el mismo tipo de sentimiento que él sentía. Porque si algo tenía claro, es que Hermione amaba a Malfoy. Ya no le dolía pensarlo. Sólo sentía una leve punzada rozando su corazón. Una punzada que le duraría para siempre, pues el primer amor, nunca se olvida.

En su vida, Ron no olvidaría a Hermione Granger jamás. Siempre la recordaría como amiga, sueño y anhelo. Pero sobre todo, por amor, un amor que se transformaría y nunca desaparecería en su interior. Pues el verdadero amor, jamás desaparece completamente, aunque las mismas personas se empeñen en querer olvidarlo y hacerlo desaparecer.

Aún dolía Hermione. Aún dolía que esos ojos marrones no fuesen suyos, ni esa sonrisa le fuera dedicada como él quería que lo fuese. Pero el dolor pasaría e iría pasando lentamente, para Ron mucho más lento que el mismo tiempo, y acabaría por guardarse en su memoria, como un recuerdo pasado.

Le quedaba mucho que sufrir todavía. Y en sus devaneos, pensaba en cómo hacer que su amiga fuera feliz.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Las letras de su libro parecían danzar al son de sus pensamientos. Se imaginaba que las guerras de sangre y honor que habían disputado magos de todos los lugares del mundo, en comparación con su guerra diaria contra las personas de Hogwarts que no permitirían su amor con Hermione, eran insignificantes.

No quería saber de pasado. ¿Qué más daba los muertos en épocas antiguas? Sólo importaba cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar su alma, antes de morir, cuando la separaran de ella.

Draco hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró profundamente. No quería ni imaginar que ese día llegaría, tarde o temprano. Que él la perdería y estaría perdido.

¿Cuándo iba a contarle su destino en las ordas de Voldemort? El tiempo se agotaba y apenas faltaban una semana para su conversión.

Habían pasado tanto. El partido, las consecuencias de sus actos, la paliza de los Slytherins, su intento de escape, ahora, las mentiras a la casa de las serpientes. Si ahora le confesaba aquello, Hermione no resistiría. No quería hacerle más daño y decirle que, la marca iba a grabarse en su piel y serviría al hombre que soñaba con eliminar a todos los magos de sangre no limpia, como ella, la destrozaría.

Draco estaba entre la espalda y la pared y, al otro lado, estaba Hermione. Lo rodeaba un manto de espinas, que en sus movimientos, por leves que fueran, se le clavaban en el cuerpo y le hacían sangrar. Su sangre resbalaba hasta caer en el suelo y en ella, se veía la imagen de Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicándole que no la abandonara nunca.

Sin darse cuenta, su mano temblaba en la parte posterior del libro que sujetaba. Lo dejó encima de la mesa, cerrado. No podía concentrarse. Quedaba poco para verla y, volvería a retrasar el golpe para Hermione, volvería a mentirle con su silencio, sino le confesaba la verdad que lo atormentaba.

La maza estaba sobre él y caería, con un rugido atroz, un grito incesante y un dolor perpetuo. Pues si ella caía, caía él, pues si la maza le golpeaba y lo desterraba, Hermione no estaría segura en manos del Señor Tenebroso.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Dentro de siete días, Draco Malfoy se convertiría en seguidor de Voldemort, en mortífago. Y entonces, sino era la marca, los separaría el dolor.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

No bajó a cenar. No tenía fuerzas. Ron tocó a su puerta y le preguntó si se encontraba mal. Ella le respondió que no tenía hambre y que estaba cansada. El pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido, se retiró, sin creerse ni una palabra y sintiéndose preocupado.

Hermione se miró el moratón. Rozó su mejilla con dos dedos y sintió una punzada de dolor recorriéndole todo el rostro, como si le hubiesen arrancado un diente sin anestesia y, las raíces se clavaran en sus encías.

Se sentó en el tocador de Lavender. El espejo redondo le devolvió una imagen derrotada. La imagen de una chica cansada, harta de todo y desperanzada. Conservaba el gesto pálido y los ojos hinchados, rojos.

No le gustó su reflejo en aquel trozo de cristal y, agachó la cabeza, para no tener que enfrentarse con el duro reto que le imponía el espejo. No era fácil mirarse directamente a los ojos, una misma, y no romper a llorar, a lamentarse por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hermione sabía que mirarse a los ojos ella misma, era una confesión. Se confesaba así, se revelaba lo que había querido esconder. Porque su mirada era franca y quedaba totalmente desnuda cuando sus pupilas se reflejaban en sus propias pupilas. Se acarició las manos e inspiró.

Le dolía el cuerpo y el alma. Estaba muy cansada, sus huesos y sus músculos, llenos de tensión, le avisaban de que no podían más, que necesitaban un descanso. El descanso que sólo llegaría cuando se sumergiera en el mar de la tranquilidad que significaba estar con Draco Malfoy, su pianista. Porque sumergirse en las notas musicales del piano, cerrando los ojos y dejándose acariciar por el rubio Slytherin, era el único bálsamo que curaba sus heridas.

Pero las palabras de Zabinni, habían sembrado la duda en la prefecta que no hacia más que darle vueltas a la cabeza: "Va a ser mortífago y su misión será matarte". Y entonces, sentía claramente, como su corazón no latía, se quedaba paralizado. Oía su crujido interno y sentía como se desprendía de su alma, como ésta volaba y los retazos de su corazón, se clavaban sin sentido en un suelo borroso.

No podía ser cierto. Zabinni mentía. Sí, no podía ser cierto.

Pero su intuición le decía lo contrario. A pesar de querer creer que no, que él no le había mentido, que era libre de aquella atadura; sabía muy bien que se engañaba a sí misma, Draco Malfoy estaba condenado a portar la marca tenebrosa y ella no sería capaz de soportarlo. Pues el peso de aquella marca, no sólo le impugnaba a él, sino que juntos, caían en el abismo.

_Y ella comenzaba a caer..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La noche se había cernido sobre Hogwarts y el cielo observaba oscuro y atento, los movimientos de los sigilosos y audaces dueños de los pasillos y escondites que el castillo guardaba.

Hermione sentía el dolor con clara precisión, lo sentía allí como parte de ella, en sus entrañas, gritando por salir de su boca, como un gemido entumecido y ahogado.

Caminaba, como la que conoce el sendero y duda, porque sabe que al final le espera una dura prueba y, teme las consecuencias.  
Temía la respuesta a su pregunta.

Llegó al escondite, casi sin mirar a los lados, gran error.

Abrió la puerta, tanteando en la oscuridad hasta encontrar el pomo y girarlo, sintiendo el temblor de sus muñecas y el calambre nervioso que erizaba el vello de sus brazos al contacto con la madera.

Empujó suavemente y, cuando estuvo dentro, comprobó, ante su asombro, que estaba sola.

Los ojos fijos, la sangre agolpada, el latido frenético y la vela en la mano iluminando la faz de muerto.

Draco Malfoy tragó saliva mientras cerraba los ojos con rapidez e intentaba serenarse, en un movimiento presto y vano.

Parpadeó y adquirió la postura firme, sin titubear ni un gesto.

Oyó la música de fondo.

"Mañana será tarde si vienes a buscarme, mira en tu buzón, te dejé un mensaje. No todo está perdido, encuéntrate conmigo: tu bien conoces el camino"  
Hermione.

Lo pensó pero no lo dijo. Lo sintió pero se lo guardó en el fondo de su doble personalidad, en su alma inexistente a los ojos de la figura que lo miraba con arrogancia.

Padre. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Los orbes grises de Lucius Malfoy se movieron escasos centímetros, vislumbraron la escena y volvieron a su hijo. Centelleaban, crueles, mantenían ocultas las intenciones, las sorpresas. Los llantos vendrían después.

Draco, debo hablar contigo.

¿Sobre...?

Brillaban como los mismos ojos de Lucifer.

Tu futuro.

**oooo**

Mientras atravesaba el castillo, con la marcha encabezada por su padre quien, recto y elegante, recorría Hogwarts como si lo conociese a la perfección, sólo podía pensar en Hermione. Una y otra vez, su mente volvía a ella, navegaba por las corrientes de aire y distancia, cada vez mayor, que los separaba y, penetraba en la habitación donde ella esperaba, con un nudo cada vez mayor, pensando, angustiada, que el sueño había acabado.

Cuando se sentó en el sillón y su cuerpo se hundió en el cuero, el mundo se le vino abajo. Fue una premonición. Antes de que Lucius comenzase a hablar, Draco ya lo sabía todo. Porque, mago o no, sabía muy bien que una visita a medianoche, de su padre, para hablar con él, no era habitual y como tal, era importante.

La pequeña sala donde se encontraban, estaba muy iluminada por largas y delgadas velas, que dibujaban tétricas sombras en las paredes. Draco veía las espadas arriconándole contra la cal, apuntándole al mismo corazón. Destino.

Lucius se sentó, frente a él, majestuoso. Se desprendió de la capa plateada que llevaba puesta y, arqueó una ceja.

Estás poco lúcido esta noche, Draco.

El Slytherin lo miró de soslayo. Acto seguido, se llevó las manos al broche de la túnica y se lo quitó, lentamente, agachando la cabeza. Hermione continuaba danzando en su mente.

Volvió a sentarse, volvió a hundirse. Tragó saliva y deseó que aquello no estuviese ocurriendo, que fuera sólo una pesadilla. Y lo era, era una aunténtica pesadilla, en carne y hueso...

Se mordió las uñas, viendo, a través de la minúscula ventanilla, los resquicios del cielo azul oscuro, sin estrellas ni luz alguna.

Le dolían las sienes y se sentía mareada, agobiada, como si el sentido de la claustrofobia, jamás sentido, la envolviera en aquel anochecer de tormenta.

"¿Dónde estás, Draco, dónde estás?", murmuraba, gimiendo.

Estaba sentada en el sofá cama donde tantas veces, le había escuchado tocar, con una sonrisa en los labios y el reflejo de la vela, delatando la posición de las manos del pianista. Alguna vez cerraba los ojos, mientras se sentía volando por paraísos vírgenes, de la mano con la felicidad y la calma. La banda sonora la colocaba el piano, que, tecla a tecla, producía el sonido de la paz.

Paz que necesitaba con urgencia. Paz que anhelaba. Paz que sólo le daban sus ojos o sus manos, su voz. Pero nada, la Paz no iría esa noche a su encuentro y ella, se marcharía sin saber el motivo de su ausencia, dolida y solitaria, demasiado herida en su orgullo y demasiado confundida en sus dudas.

Porque el tiempo pasaba, y los segundos eran interminables. No los marcaba un reloj, sino sus propios suspiros, acompañados de agónicas secuencias de dolor, pensando en dónde y cómo estaría Draco. "¿Por qué no viene?". ¿Dónde estaba¿Qué motivo podía tener?

¿Acaso se había quedado dormido¿O le habrían atacado los Slytherins¿O acaso Zabinni querría vengarse haciéndole daño?

Paciencia, le volvía a fallar, siempre le había fallado y en aquel momento, no era su aliada. Los nervios y la imaginación corrían más que la propia calma que ella llegaba a darse.

Se recostó en el sofá y pensó que él estaba allí, que la vela se había apagado pero que el pianista tocaba, una vez más, sino "Sin ti a mi lado", "Lucía" y sino "Sueña" y sino "Falsa moral". Y daba igual la canción o la melodía, que fuese una sonata, un concierto o lo que fuera. ¡Daba igual! Porque sólo el roce de las yemas del pianista, con las teclas, era un acto de amor, el amor de un hombre hacia un instrumento que llevaba escrita la palabra pasión en sus notas. Pasión prohibida, como la suya propia, como su amor, como el amor hacia el piano y hacia cualquier otra cosa que fuese incorrecta ante los ojos avizores.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara, estaba ardiendo, la frente, igual. Se encontraba muy mal y la angustia crecía y no se detenía. Como un reloj de arena que cae y cae, sin detenerse, ni un sólo grano de arena, todos caían, tarde o temprano, derrumbándose en la montaña.

Y así, sudando y medio llorando, no pudo aguantar más la espera inútil. Él tardaba demasiado, ella se sentía demasiado cansada y demasiado nerviosa. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Pero la sensación de querer echar a correr, muy lejos sin detenerse, le presionaba en el alma como el contrarreloj en la carrera interminable, en la lucha perenne y la vida de miedos que llevaban.  
**-----**

Hijo mío.

Lucius se detuvo. Saboreaba las letras, las palabras y los sonidos. Hablaba en tono relajado, muy despacio, tocando con sus finos labios, la eme pronunciada de "mío". Mío.

Draco respiró pero sintió que el aire no le llenaba y lo necesitaba de nuevo, casi al instante.

Vengo a darte la fecha exacta de tu finalización.

"Hermione"

Vengo a darte la hora del día que jamás podrás olvidar.

"Hermione"

Y el mundo cayó sobre los hombros de Draco Malfoy. Y él se hundió...sintiendo el vértigo en su estómago encogido por el miedo y la incertidumbre. ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? El tiempo, a partir de ese día, estaba contando con exactitud, porque ya tenía fecha su separación.

El último día del mes es el elegido.

Draco se estremeció. Miró a su padre.

¿Dentro de...tres días?

El mortífago sonrió, asintiendo al ritmo que a Draco le faltaba el aliento.

Tres días. Tres malditos días para decirle adiós al sueño, al amor. Tres malditos días y adiós a la felicidad, porque era un ser teóricamente libre hasta aquel segundo pero, su cárcel caería al cumplir ese plazo y sería prisionero, por el resto de sus días, de la marca.

Tres días. - susurró.

Tres días en los que todo lo conseguido, se esfumaría, como frágiles pompas de jabón. Tres días para una despedida, un adiós eterno.

Pero, tengo otra noticia.

Tres días y Hermione jamás volvería a ser suya, y aunque lo hubiera sido alguna vez, aquel recuerdo caería en el olvido, de ella o de él, pues tarde o temprano, el dolor y la obediencia hacia el terror y el mal, cerrarían las cortinas, doblarían el telón y el teatro, aquel bellísimo teatro, aquel amor, quedaría al olvido. Olvido.

Draco no podía articular palabra.

Si recuerdas, hace...

¿Recordar¿Qué tenía que recordar?Ah, sí. Recordar cómo mintió a los Slytherins. ¿Qué les dijo? No, no lo recordaba. Sólo recordaba su llegada a la tienda, que olía a madera y a barniz. Como un hombre con cuerpo de guitarra, lo había recibido con una amplia sonrisa y lo había estudiado detenidamente, antes de mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle qué deseaba.

Deseaba su sueño, anhelaba conseguirlo.

Recordó como, ávido y nervioso, había infiltrado las piezas del piano. Como se había hecho con un plano de Hogwarts y había convertido un agujero de trastos inservibles, como otros tantos en Hogwarts, en su refugio.

Así llegó el piano al escondite y así nació el pianista. Rozando ligeramente la tapa barnizada del piano, de negro brillante y lustroso. Había puesto la nariz encima de la tapa y había aspirado su olor a madera pura, sintiéndose dichoso de aquella maravillosa creación.  
¿Qué más debía recordar? Ah, sí. Cuando encontró a Lucía y a Patrick Bath. Un día cualquiera, buscando cualquier entretenimiento entre los libros desgastados de la biblioteca. Encontró a Patrick y a través de su música, conoció a Lucía.

Volvió, entonces, a la tienda del hombre con forma de guitarra y él, recibiéndole con la misma sonrisa, complacido de su curiosidad, le explicó con todo lujo de detalles, la historia del pianista más famoso de todos los tiempos.

Desde aquel momento, Draco soñó que en verdad, él era la reencarnación de Patrick Bath en el mundo mágico y que, quizá su nombre jamás fuera recogido por ningún libro ni fuera contada su historia, a la gente, quizá, incluso, nunca nadie se enterara de sus hazañas y sus canciones pero, su música, siempre habría sido tocada, creada y oída, por él y por la noche.

Y por Hermione. Y por su musa.  
Sí, ella debía de ser la reencarnación de Lucía. Pues ella era, la luz en la oscuridad, Hermione era la persona que había curado su enfermedad, su ceguez. La única capaz de profundizar en el abstracto Draco Malfoy, para conocer al alma enamorada del pianista.

Sí, recordaba perfectamente el olor a dulce de Hermione. Y su olor la delataba, como el tacto de sus labios, en la oscuridad y en la distancia.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de Hermione? Eso no lo recordaba. Sólo sabía que un buen día, no estaba y otro, más bueno aún, lo había encontrado, como por casualidad, como un calcetín detrás de la almohada, como un regalo recién descubierto.  
Cuando la besó, sabiendo quien era ella y sabiendo ella quien era él, fue el momento más bello de toda su vida. Y lo recordaría por siempre. Porque aquel fue el momento de su primer beso. El primer beso que daba con amor, con el amor que yacía dormido entre sus manos y su música, en el hueco de su corazón y su alma.

Cuando la besó, supo que el huracán de sentimientos que se había desatado una noche de música, no cesaría ya porque no había vuelta atrás, no la había. No había marcha atrás, porque el camino había impuesto una barrera para no retroceder, sino seguir adelante, al frente.

Cuando la besó, supo que estaba cometiendo el error más acertado de su existencia, pero que, por más vueltas que le diese, era un error, un error maravilloso y anhelado, que deseaba fervorosamente tener. Un error que le costaría la vida, que le daría sufrimiento pero que le daría tanto amor, que sucumbirían ambos.

¡Draco¡

Se sobresaltó.

Hermione continuó en su cabeza pero, echa un ovillo, escondida de la mirada inquiriente de Lucius.

¿Sí, padre?

No me has escuchado¿cierto?

No, verá...

Las explicaciones eran inútiles ante su padre. Él le conocía y sabía que ocurría algo.  
- Es...la emoción, padre. - intentó excusarse, Draco.

Lucius sonrió.

Draco, no me tomes por un necio, hijo. No soy ningún inocente.

No lo he tomado por ello, padre.

Lucius bufó. No quiso continuar por aquel camino.

Te dije cual iba a ser tu misión y ni siquiera oí una exclamación de tu parte.

Draco apretó la mandíbula, contrayéndola.

¿Y cuál es?

Lucius se levantó y fue colocándose la capa plateada. Draco se levantó, pero sin colocarse su túnica, aún. A la espera del acto de su padre.

Nuestro Señor está muy contento de tus resultados académicos y sociales, Draco. Por lo tanto, te ha escogido un cargo...digamos, especial.

¿Cuál es? - dijo casi con ansiedad.

Y no debo ni siquiera advertirte que debes estudiarlo y planearlo con exactitud y precisión.

Y Draco quiso gritar entonces¡Cuál es, pero volvió a tragarse sus palabras y le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo fugaz de la varilla con que su padre le había pegado en las manos, hasta hacerlas sangrar, por tocar el piano.

Serás el encargado - dijo Lucius en un susurro - de vigilar a Harry Potter.

Draco se quedó paralizado.

¿Cómo?  
- Sí, tendrás el honor de informarle a nuestro Señor de todos los movimientos de Potter. Y de su alrededor, claro, compañeros de casa, profesores...- carraspeó. - desleales y, por supuesto, especial atención a sus afines.

¿A...?

En aquel momento, cayó y el sonido fue ronco, tosco, Hermione cayó en el mismo instante justo, en la misma oscuridad, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, Draco los abría. Pero ambos sentían lo mismo...

Ronald Weasley y...Hermione Granger.

... miedo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El sudor le caía por la frente brillante, puesta de medio lado en la almohada. Su pelo revuelto reposaba en el colchón, mientras sus dedos se agarraban a las sábanas, como la salvación misma.

Estaba soñando..._pesadillas._

**ooo**

Caminaba titubeando. Sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho, como pequeñas punzadas latientes, clavándose en su interior. Como una bola en la garganta y un temblor omnipresente.

_"Si te vas, no me dejes nunca más"_

Le ardían los ojos. Lo buscaba fervientemente, pero no había resquicios de él. Oía una música de fondo y creía reconocer la mano del piano en las notas agudas.

_"Te veo volar entre murmullos"_

Los átomos del aire rodeaban su miedo creciente, su soledad, su frío. Lo buscaba con desesperación, en el infinito sendero. Pero no lo encontraba.

_"Tus manos de agua, por tu cuerpo fluyen ya_

_Y la noche llegará con sus augurios"_

La oscuridad había caído y la falta de calor, le hacían estremecerse. Le faltaba su calor, su calor humano, por extraño que pareciese, necesario para la vida.

_"Nunca pensé que pudiera perderte"_

Paró en seco. Delante de ella vio una sombra. La sombra parecía un fantasma gris. Tragó saliva y suspiró, aliviada. Pero la sombra volvió a reflejarse en el fondo de su pupila y el fantasma le miró con las cuencas vacías.

_"Ángel ahora soledad"_

Y supo que aquel fantasma no era otro que su soledad, que la acompañaba por el sinuoso sendero del mal que se abría ante ella. Dio un paso más y el fantasma se acercó más aún...

"_Nunca pensé, que pudieras dejarme"_

...hasta penetrar en su cuerpo y anidar junto a su alma cansada, sufrida y decepcionada. Porque sabía que él no estaría al final del pasillo, porque la había dejado.

_"Y te escapas, te arrastras_

_No te puedo alcanzar"_

Vio los trozos de Draco Malfoy en las paredes descorchadas, en los muros anhelantes de historias y palabras. Vio los trozos de su amor, rotos en las esquinas, sollozando recordando con nostalgia. Pero él, volvía a huir, y ella, a pesar de alzar la mano, nunca le alcanzaría.

_"Y no estás, y el otoño llegará, la lluvia escampará_

_Y sin ti, es como dejar de sentir"_

La luz le dio vivamente en los ojos y la cegó. Y sintió el frío penetrando en su ropa, deslizándose por su piel y haciéndola estremecerse. La luz no tenía ni el lejano aroma del pianista que se había ocultado de ella por las noches, en escondites que nadie encontraría jamás, como la máscara de hierro que se adaptaba a su rostro alto y orgulloso.

_"Si no estás, me siento tan sola_

_¿Por qué te has marchado así?"_

Hermione sintió una lágrima quemándole los ojos, como el molesto y brillante fulgor de las miradas que los perseguían sin cesar su búsqueda.

Sintió como el estómago se le encogía y el fantasma resurgía en su interior, riéndose bucónico y llorando infantilmente.

_"¿Por qué me has dejado aquí?"_

La luz se interpuso entre ella y el destino final. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió llorando, llena de coraje y dolor.

_"Si no estás, mi alma se encoge"_

¿Dónde estaba aquel pianista¿Dónde estaban los sueños y promesas que en la noche callada, se habían jurado por toda le eternidad¿Dónde estaba el paraíso de música y besos que habían construido noche tras noche¿Dónde estaba él?

_"Al pensar que muriendo sin ti_

_Tengo que empezar a vivir"_

¿Cómo iba a vivir sin él¿Cómo iba a abandonar su nube? Si la dejaba, caería irremediablemente, hasta chocar con el suelo y quedar allí, sin sentido alguno, con los restos de lágrimas y su pasado fugaz junto a él.

_" Si no estás..._

_Si no estás... "_

Hermione era la niña que había soñado con el príncipe azul, con los cuentos de hadas y el derrocamiento de brujas malvadas. Hermione era la niña del bombón de chocolate, aquella que día tras día, observaba a su alrededor como el cacao se derretía en las bocas de sus compañeros y ella, anhelaba tocarlo, beberlo con ansiedad. Y un día lo tuvo, un día lo saboreó, lo sintió dentro y, de pronto, desapareció. Desapareció el dulce sabor, el dulce sueño, el dulce anhelo...

Se fue...

_"Se fue sin más, la vida cruje en su elixir_

_Se empapa el dolor, de tus cenizas"_

El paisaje cambió. Hermione se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy pero él, no la veía. Miró a los lados y vio que miles de espejos reflejaban la imagen de Draco Malfoy, sus ojos grises, su presencia imponente. Ella alzó una mano, pero sólo sintió el frío cristal resbalando entre sus dedos.

Lo miró mientras su respiración subía y bajaba al ritmo de su corazón desbocado.

¿Qué clase de broma macabra era aquella?

Draco miraba al vacío y ella se sentía empapada de dolor, muerta en vida, porque ya no lo sentía allí, con ella, era como algo que nunca hubiese existido.

_" No volverán, aquellos días atrás_

_Donde tu alma y mi ser estaban unidas"_

Su mirada había cambiado tanto, que sólo reconocía restos de amor en el alma corrompida de su pianista. El espejo no era otro que el espejo de las emociones y, sin embargo, Hermione no percibía otra cosa que dolor, él se la transmitía mientras ella iba arrodillándose, sin desfijar la vista de él.

Draco se llevaba una mano al antebrazo y lo tapaba mientras miraba a lo alto, buscando.

Hermione sintió un golpe en el pecho. Jamás volvería a ser aquel pianista, jamás volvería a unir su alma con la de ella, no volverían aquellos días, pasando las horas en el mismo lecho, respirando su olor y oyendo su voz.

_"Nunca pensé que pudieras marcharte"_

"Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías", recordó, llorando. "Me prometiste que nunca te irías". Sin embargo...¿es la voluntad de un hombre lo que rige el destino¿Eran los deseos y el amor de Hermione, capaces de cambiar el transcurso de nuestra historia¿Era posible que Draco Malfoy no llegara a marcharse nunca?

_"Vuelve, ángel guardián"_

"Vuelve...vuelve...". Sollozó, con el alma rota en mis pedazos.

Los espejos temblaron y se oyó un crujido metálico. Ella ahogó un gemido y se tapó la cara con las manos, apoyándose en el cristal, agachando la cabeza, haciéndose un ovillo.

"Vuelve...No te vayas, no te vayas...".

Pero él ya se había ido...

_"Nunca pensé, no escucharte ni hablarte_

_Y me rompo y me caigo, y no puedo avanzar"_

Hermione sólo era capaz de oír el latido frenético de su corazón, atrás había quedado aquel crujido, aquella música o aquella voz, capaz de doblegar hasta su voluntad.

Y por más que ella lo llamase, Draco nunca volvería, estaba demasiado lejos de ella, y no era la distancia física, sino la distancia del corazón.

_"Y no estás, y los años pasarán, las nieves volverán..._

_Y sin ti, es como dejar de vivir"_

Adiós vida, adiós muerte, adiós sueños...Adiós amor.

Podían pasar años y años, podía nevar en Hogwarts y podían volver a crecer flores en las colinas...pero ella nunca volvería a ser feliz.

_"Si no estás, me siento tan sola_

_¿Por qué te has marchado así?_

_¿Por qué me has dejado aquí?_

_Si no estás, mi alma se encoge_

_Al pensar que muriendo sin ti_

_Tengo que empezar a vivir_

_Si no estás..._

_Si no estás..._

_Si no estás..."_

Y le miró por última vez mientras los espejos se rompían y Draco Malfoy iba destrozándose, poco a poco.

Le grito que no la abandonase, le gritó que lo amaba y que si no estaba...y que si no estaba...la vida no tenía sentido. Pero mientras los trozos del espejo iban cayendo en el vacío tenebroso de su pesadilla, Draco Malfoy quedaba en un olvido demasiado maravilloso y demasiado duro, Draco Malfoy desaparecía y ella, quedaba sumida en la oscuridad y en la soledad.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Corrió por los pasillos lo más que pudo. Cuando llegó sin aliento a su puerta, la empujó con desesperación y el verla allí no hizo más que aumentar su tensión.

Ella deliraba, lloraba y gemía, con las sábanas tiradas por toda la habitación y ella peleando con la almohada agarrada al pecho.

Draco se arrodilló a su lado, la llamó por su nombre y la zarandeó.

Hermione abrió los ojos de repente, sin dejar de llorar. Estaba empapada de sudor y lágrimas, tenía los ojos hinchados y sollozaba.

Le miró con miedo y él, sin entenderla muy bien, intentó abrazarla, ella rehusó y torpemente intentó ponerse de pie, tropezando con la pared y dejando la espalda en ella, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

Hermione... - la llamó él, asustado. - Hermione¿qué te ocurre?

Ella sollozó llevándose la mano libre a la boca, le temblaban los hombros y no paraba su llanto.

Hermione...no estás bien...

Avanzó hasta ella pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

¡No te acerques¡No te acerques! - le gritó, llena de furia.

Draco no entendía, intentó tocarla de nuevo pero ella le rechazó, entonces, vio los moratones en su piel, los dientes en su cuello y encontró una explicación para su dolor, demasiado llevada por los celos y la angustia de verla así.

¡Que te ha hecho¡Maldito sea¡Hermione!

Ella siguió llorando, gimiendo y comenzó a toser, mientras se le partía la garganta en cada golpe.

¡Lo mataré¡Te juro que lo mataré! - dijo, cegado por el odio.

Ahora él también temblaba. Se le había olvido incluso, todo lo acontecido con su padre, su mismo destino.

¡Lo mataré!

¡Cállate¡No hables más¡No digas más estúpideces¡No mientas, Draco, no mientas¿Por qué me lo has ocultado¿Por qué me has mentido?

Él no la entendía. Dentro de él, el nombre de Zabinni y el dolor de Hermione se mezclaban, sólo oiga lejanos silbidos, las campanas sonantes.

¿Por qué¿Por qué? Me lo juraste, Draco¡me lo juraste!

¿Qué te juré, Hermione, qué te juré?

Que no me abandonarías nunca, que siempre estarías ahí, que pasara lo que pasara, me querrías...que...que...

Entonces, como una mecha, se prendió la idea, se prendió la revelación. Y se quedó boquiabierto.

No...por favor, niégalo, dime que no es cierto, que no es verdad, que me ha mentido...dime que no vas a convertirte en mortífago, dime que no, Draco, dímelo por favor...

Una lágrima de puro dolor escapó de los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. Se sentía impotente, vacío y adolorido.

Hermione abrió la boca. Le faltaba el aire.

Quise decírtelo pero...

¡No me lo dijiste! Ahora...ahora...ya es demasiado tarde¿por qué¿Por qué!

Fue hasta ella y la abrazó, ella se desplomó en su hombro y se desmayó.

Draco cogió el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione, en brazos y la sacó de aquella habitación que, en ese momento, sólo era el lugar del dolor.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, buscando ayuda, sentía como su alma estaba derrotada, como su mundo se había desplomado en apenas una hora, como todo lo que tanto había anhelado, todo lo que amaba, se perdía en las sombras del destino.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Wola queridas lectoras!

He de deciros que he sufrido una gran falta de inspiración, que no he podido continuar hasta hoy mismo, me quedé bloqueada sin poder terminar la canción.

No pongo excusas, por mucho que las digas, no os va a compensar y lo siento con toda mi alma, de verdad, no os merecéis esta tardanza mía pero...¿qué hago? Tengo mil obligaciones y, aunque quisiera que vosotras fuérais las primeras, no puedo :(

En estos meses de espera, me han ocurrido bastantes cosas. Ya sabéis de mi amor¿verdad? Ese que tantos capítulos tristes os ha dejado. Pues bien, creí haberle olvidado, gran error por mi parte. El caso es que estuve saliendo con otro chico y, hace muy poco, me di cuenta de que era mentira, de que yo no sentía más que un gran cariño por el chico con el que estaba.

Fue un gran debate entre mi bienestar y la del otro chico. Él se lo merece todo, todo y todo y más, es un cielo, y le he hecho y le hago mucho daño. Le confesé mis sentimientos y...bueno, volvemos a lo de antes. Sí, miradme así, pensad que soy tonta, (que lo soy y no lo discuto) pero¿qué hago con mis sentimientos¿Cómo diablos lo olvido?

Creo que esto es más imposible que la paz mundial...

He escrito una adaptación de los capítulos 16 y 17 de Don Quijote de la Mancha de Miguel de Cervantes, ya que aquí, en España, se conmemora su publicación, en 1605, una obra maestra en el mundo de la literatura. El caso, que ya he probado un nuevo género como es el teatro :P Si queréis tengo fotos de la obra y el guión, he sido directora y guionista y me ha supuesto una gran satisfacción, como escritora y persona. Sólo quería compartirlo con vosotras, que sois como mi alma.

También recibí un curso de mediación (que es, para las que no lo sepáis, un modo de resolver los conflictos, peleas y discusiones, por medio del diálogo...)y en estas últimas dos semanas estuve en clases, recibiendo la formación.

Con todo esto, me siento muy enriquecida como persona y os transmito mis más profundos sentimientos, y os agradezco vuestro apoyo y dedicación a mí, porque no se pagan vuestros reviews, vuestros correos electrónicos y vuestras alabanzas y felicitaciones a través del messenger, gran invento.  
Gracias, de todo corazón, porque cada una de vosotras significa muchísimo para mí, porque cada persona que me agradece la publicación del pianista o de cualquier otro fic, es un escalón en mi lucha propia por expresar los sentimientos humanos y los míos propios, y daros a vosotras, lo que puedo.

Ay, perdonadme toda esta parrafada y de nuevo, gracias por leerme, significa mucho para mí y...os deseo todo lo mejor :'( :'( :'( :'( (Tengo un día sensible)

_Pasooo al ficccccc:_

**Capítulo 23:**

La saga del pianista continua.

Pues ¡sí! Era evidente que el de los ojos verdes era Blaise Zabinni. Un diez a todas porque me habéis hecho ser previsible, jaja, y avergonzadme de no ocultarlo un poquito más, jajaja.

¿Qué os pareció el anuncio de Lucius Malfoy¿Revelador¿Sabido¿Intrigante? Mmmm...como mínimo revelador. Ya sabéis que la marca está muy próxima a nuestro niño.

¿Y las pesadillas de Hermione?

La canción de este capi es "Si no estás" de Belén Arjona en su disco "O te mueves o caducas". Escuchadla si podéis sólo a piano y lloraréis, porque es simplemente preciosa.

¿Y el final? Ay...no quiero daros ni un sólo dato porque ahora viene lo "peor" o "mejor", comienza el desenlace pero...tranquilas, todavía le queda al pianista. Yo calculo que podemos llegar a los treinta capítulos y no me gusta que sean tantos pero...no creo que pueda acortarlo.

Os dejo preguntitas, que sé que os gusta:

**ooooo**

_¿Qué le pasará a Hermione?_

_¿Podrá el amor de Hermione y Draco, superar las adversidades?_

_¿Podrá Draco, burlar su destino?_

_¿Qué nueva maldad cometerá Blaise Zabinni?_

_¿Encontrará Ron ese amor que ocupe el vacío de Hermione?_

_¿Llegará la redención para Parvati Patil?_

**ooooo**

Dios mío, más de seiscientos reviews, estoy alucinada. Esto no puedo describirlo con palabras, no es que el número importe pero...veo que esto gusta, que va bien y me enhogullezco.

Ahora, os dejo un pequeño texto que he escrito y no tiene relación con fics, se llama "Maldito corazón"

Lo he intentado. Lo intento. Pero¿tendré fuerzas para volverlo a intentar, otra vez?

Creía haberte superado. Después de tanto tiempo, sufriendo inútilmente, por algo que jamás conseguiría, creí haberte superado. Creí que mis fuerzas, mi voluntad, habían ganado la batalla que libraba mi corazón por conseguirte, algo imposible.

Sonreía, liberada al haberte dejado marchar, porque el dolor de la impotencia, me estaba matando día a día, el dolor de verte y no tenerte, el dolor de saber que estabas ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Ilusa de mí. Qué tonta soy a veces…

Convencida como estaba, seguí viviendo, intentando olvidar todas las lágrimas que había derramado por ti, todas las miradas que me habías dedicado, y que yo había confundido, pues hay muchos tipos de amor, y el que yo quiero, tu no me lo puedes dar. Convencida de que formabas parte de mi pasado, de una triste derrota, de un sueño que no se cumpliría…seguí viviendo.

Seguí sonriendo, sin pensar en lo hermosa que era tu sonrisa, seguí descubriendo, sin pensar lo feliz que podría ser si tú descubrieses las maravillas del mundo, junto a mí. Sí, seguí viviendo, olvidándote, poniéndolo todo de mi parte para olvidarte, corriendo para llegar al final de este olvido.

Cuando no pensé en ti durante días, creí que había ganado. Cuando pasé por tu lado y no sentí dolor, creí que la victoria era mía. Cuando tú ya no me mirabas, ni siquiera con el amor del que tú me hablaste, ese que no enciende el alma, pero que forma parte del corazón, y yo lo ignoré y yo no me percaté…gané la batalla al sufrimiento y reí, porque la vida era bella.

Entonces, comenzó mi serie de fatales errores, consecuencia de querer sanar la herida por completo.

Le conocí. Era tan distinto a ti pero, a la vez, tan igual en mis sueños, que intenté quererlo por todos los medios, esforzándome al máximo por quererle, al máximo.

Sí, nuevamente me equivoqué. Creí quererlo, no con la misma intensidad con la que te había querido, pero sí con cierta intensidad. Mentira. Me he engañado yo sola.

Y le estoy engañando a él.

No le quiero como debería quererle, como él me quiere. Sólo le quiero como tú me quieres a mí. Sí, cielo, con ese amor que no enciende el alma pero que forma parte del corazón.

Sin embargo, sólo hoy me doy cuenta, después de aquella tarde maravillosa, en la que volví a enamorarme de ti, como una necia. Porque cada vez que hablas, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, me enamoro, y he querido camuflarlo y taparlo, pero no puedo, porque no he querido nunca como te quiero a ti.

Es tan injusto no poder dominar al alma y obligarla a querer al que debe querer. Es injusto.

Te quiero tal y como eres, te quiero con todas mis fuerzas, y tú a mí no. Y este amor es tan duro, es tan malo, que temo que vuelva a adueñarse de mí y me haga sufrir de nuevo, como antes.

Maldito olvido, eres tan frágil como el cristal, tan frágil como yo.

Anoche tus ojos brillaban y yo quise que los míos no centellearan en cada palabra tuya.

Él no estaba y le agradecí al cielo que no lo estuviese, porque lo hubiese notado. Seguro que sí. Él me conoce muy bien, es increíble que aún no se haya dado cuenta.

Temo a que se entere, temo a que tú mismo te enteres, temo a no poder ocultarlo, temo a todo y tú no puedes hacer nada, porque en el corazón no se manda.

Todo esto es culpa mía, y lo peor es que lo sé y que lo acepto.

Porque error mío fue no luchar por ti, porque error mío fue querer olvidarte, porque error mío es jugar a querer a alguien que no quiero.

¿Qué hago¿Qué hacer, ahora?

Estoy más perdida que nunca y lo peor de todo esto, es que no puedo decírselo a nadie. Nadie va a entenderlo, no sé si tú mismo lo entenderás. No sé por qué te escribo esto, quizá porque necesito gritarlo, sacarlo fuera de mí para que no me duela.

Lo siento tanto…no sabes cuanto.

Siento amarte, siento no amarle a él. Siento que voy a hacerle daño a gente que no se lo merece y que yo misma me voy a hacer daño.

Maldito corazón, ojalá fueras una máquina de cuerda y te pudiera dominar. Maldito corazón, ojalá fuera una persona sin sentimientos, ojalá no me preocupara tanto como lo hago, ojalá no le quisiera, no le hubiera conocido nunca…ojalá nunca hubiera pisado aquella habitación, ni me hubiese hablado como lo hizo, ni hubiera tocado aquella guitarra, ni hubiera escrito aquellos versos para alguien que no era yo.

Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás. Jamás hubiera ido a su encuentro, jamás le hubiera conocido…pero¿cómo retroceder¿Cómo no equivocarme?

¿Cómo soluciono todo esto, maldito corazón?

**ooooo**

Y me despido, os veré en el próximo capítulo de "El pianista", ya 24 :'( o para las que me leáis en "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia", que probablemente se publicará antes que el otro.

Que sepáis que os adoro, que os quiero con todo mi corazón y que nunca me cansaré de daros las gracias:

_Lira Garbo_

**Don't Speak**

**No Doubt**

_It's all ending / Todo está terminando_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are/ Tengo que parar de disimular quienes somos_

_You and me / Tu y yo_

_I can see us dying/ Puedo vernos morir_

_Are we? - ¿Lo estamos?_

_Don't speak / No hables_

_I know just what you're saying/ Yo sé lo que estás diciendo_

_So please stop explaining/ Entonces por favor deja de explicar_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts / No me lo digas porque me hiere_

_No no, Don't speak/ No, no, no hables_

_I know what you're thinking/ Sé lo que estás pensando_

_I don't need your reasons/ No necesito tus razones_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/ No me lo digas porque duele_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/ No me lo digas porque duele_

_I know just what you're saying/ Sé lo que estás diciendo_

_So please stop explaining/ Entonces por favor deja de explicar_

_Don't speak/ No hables_


	24. La última noche

_**El pianista

* * *

**_

**Contestación a los reviews**

**Ayda merodeadora:** Wola mi niña!Antes que nada, felicidades por la liga:P Totalmente merecida ;) Pasando al fic: me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque eso de las lágrimas no me gusta nada...aunque he de acostumbrarme con el tono tan dramático del fic :P Ay, Herm y Draco están sufriendo mucho, tienes razón, que triste, y todo por la intolerancia y los perjuicios de las sociedad. ¿Qué más da¿No es igual la sangre? Yo entiendo a Parvati y también a Lavender, es normal que cuando tienes un novio, estás enamorada y...olvidas o no dedicas tanto tiempo a tus amigos, pero no hay que llegar hasta el extremo de no preocuparte por ellos, así se pierde la amistad y se sufre. Jajaja¡qué lástima que no te guste Ron! A mí me encanta :) Me gustaría que tuviese un papel menos...duro, siempre le toca lo peor al pobre. Weno y Zabinni, le tocó también ser el "malo" como podría haber elegido a otro aunque, en mi visión de la historia, yo veo a Zabinni como un segundo de Malfoy y el poder corrompe y la ambición, más aún. Cielo, te mando muchos besos!Nos leemos!

**Wei-lo:** Wola wapísima!Ay, no pasa nada, la inspiración juega con nosotras, pobres escritoras :P Y muchas gracias!Me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando el fic. No puedo evitar sentirme mal con la tardanza, no os lo merecéis, sé que os gusta y queréis continuar leyendo y, yo también soy "fan" de fics y...se olvida la historia y se desespera una:P Pasando al capi: jejeje, pues si sientes tan bien a Draco y a Herm...no sé que tal lo pases :P No están en un buen momento. Yo pienso que el amor no tiene fecha de caducación, pero nunca lo comprenderemos. ¿Por qué viene, cuándo se va...?Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas que nunca serán del todo ciertas porque cada uno es distinto y siente de forma diferente. Ya sabes que me tienes para lo que sea ;) Te mando un besazo!

**Jaz... :** Wola linda!Muchas gracias!Pobre Hermione, pobre Draco, qué injusto lo suyo¿verdad? Zabinni, le tocó ser malo¿podrán ser felices? Un besazo!

**Rose-Destiny(Antigua Sta.Granger :P):** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento, de ti y de mí, cuando me dices que sientes tanto leyéndome, muchas gracias, de todo corazón te lo digo. Ay...mis personajes no son más que personas humanas, reales, a pesar de la magia (que tenemos cada uno dentro y existe), es normal que te sientas identificada con Herm, con Ron y con todos...porque viven cosas que nosotros vivimos día a día, amor, rechazo, sufrimiento...Un beso!

**Yeraid:** Wola preciosa!Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y siento tu experiencia con el amor, te comprendo bien porque yo sentí algo parecido, ya leíste mi texto. Yo intento entender al amor, al mismo Dios y bueno...he llegado a la conclusión de que el destino nos pone a personas en nuestro camino, para que las conozcamos y aprendamos a amar, de la forma más bella que existe, sin recibir nada a cambio, tan solo amor, amor en estado puro. Es duro pero...así es la vida. Tenemos el caso de Ron para comprobarlo, él ama a Hermione con todo su corazón y lo da todo por ella, mientras Hermione sufre por Draco, por el destino cruel de su amor prohibido. Qué injusto y qué triste :( Pero yo pienso sinceramente que el amor no falla, que a pesar de todas las trabas, resiste y perdura. Un besazo mi niña!

Leticia Margoth: Wola preciosa!Jeje, no te preocupes, no importa que no dejases review en el capítulo pasado, lo importante es que ahora estás aquí y me comentas tus impresiones :) Ay...Draco...ojalá Draco puediera hacer lo que quiere realmente y no seguir las órdenes de su padre como un autómata...ojalá, pero se expone a mucho y lo sabe. Es muy triste pero, están condenados a sufrir por su amor prohibido. No te preocupes, cielo, el amor te da mucho, aunque sea dolor. Un besazo!

**AuraBlack:** Wola preciosa!Me alegro de que te hiciera feliz :) Aunque te hice esperar, lo siento mucho, ya sabes que la inspiración es muy mala y juega conmigo. Pero al fin aquí está Jajaja, bueno, es muy lindo que sientas las emociones de la historia hasta el límite de llorar por ellas, es simplemente precioso y una demostración de sensibilidad increíble. Sobre el capi: Hermione fue muy ingenua al creer que iba a ser "fácil" y que nada se interpondría entre ellos. Sin embargo, si quiere no perder a su amor, tendrá que luchar por él y no será nada fácil...Pues Zabinni será un obstáculo más que superar. Yo lo veo como un chico a la sombra del gran Draco Malfoy, lleno de ambición y celos, que daría todo por tener lo que tiene Draco, empezando por su fama y terminando por Hermione. Bueno, en el libro, Rowling lo pinta un poco ambiguo pero yo pienso que la idea de que es un hombre, queda bastante perceptible. Ron, mi niño, jeje, pobrecito, nuestro corazón es un mundo y el amor es bastante cruel a veces, nos lleva a enamorarnos de gente que no nos corresponde y sufrimos pero, no se puede evitar. En el corazón no se manda. Muchas gracias por tu ánimo, ya estoy mucho mejor, día a día voy subiendo un peldaño más en la escalera y veo más cerca el momento en que lo olvide :) Un besazo preciosa!

**Rasaaabe:** Wola mi niña!Muchas gracias, cielo. Me siento muy orgullosa y más, gracias a ti, porque es una gran satisfacción que te lleguen mis historias al corazón, las sientas y te gusten. Eres un gran apoyo y por eso, te doy las gracias por todo. Pasando al capi: Fue un capi cargado de emociones y sentimientos, como muy bien dijiste, todos los personajes encontraron sus sentimientos aquí, Zabinni, Malfoy, Hermione, Ron... Sobre Ronnie, sí, se ha resignado, su amor es tan sincero que prefiere verla a ella feliz con otro que ser él feliz y que ella no. Es realmente bonito, y por eso, pienso que Ron se lo merece todo.

Hermione y Draco están conectados por un vínculo invisible, Draco sintió la angustia de Hermione en el intento de violación de Zabinni, pero la confundió con su propia angustia, pensaba mucho en Hermione pero tenía miedo, porque sabía que no podía ocultarle por más tiempo la verdad. Así, sus angustias se mezclaron y crearon una noche llena de pesadillas para ambos. Yo también creo que la fuerza del amor es más poderosa que cualquier cosa, sin embargo, hay mucho que lucha contra ellos. No será fácil.

Por más que me digas, me seguiré sintiendo mal por la tardanza. Espero que ahora en las vacaciones, escriba más a menudo, aunque claro, todo depende de la inspiración pero, con tiempo, todo es menos complicado ;) Sobre mis relaciones amorosas, jajaja, bueno...ahí estamos, pero las llevo mejor,soy optimista, ya lo sabes, y todo saldrá bien, lo olvidaré tarde o temprano. Te espero con los brazos abiertos en Málaga ;) Ya sabes que siempre estará aquí tu guía particular :P Muchas gracias, cielo, por todo, espero que te vaya estudios, familia, amigos, etc¡genial! Que te lo mereces por ser como eres. Mil besazos preciosa!

**Shira:** Wola wapa!Me alegro de que te guste!Jejeje, mejor tarde que nunca, no?Está bien que te decidieras a enviar el review y nos conociésemos. A mí la canción de Belén Arjona también me encanta, es preciosa y la voz de ella es mágica, perfecta para la escena. Perdóname por la tardanza. Un besote!Nos leemos!

**La-loka:**Wola wapetona!Qué dos enamoradas!Jejeje, entonces nos entendemos muy bien¿verdad:PAy, el amor nos lleva a cometer muchas locuras...sino mira a Draco y Hermione ;) Sobre el fic: me alegro mucho de que te guste!Ahora se desata el caos, Draco mortífago, Hermione en un ataque de ansiedad...¿qué pasará? Nos vemos preciosa!Un besote!

**Clarius Black:**Wola wapa!Ay, siento que lloraras :( (K) Pero bueno, ahora comienza lo triste :( Un besotee!

**Afrodita:** Wola mi niña!Antes que nada¡estoy ansiosa porque actualices Vida Nueva!Jeje, pasando a mi fic: muchas gracias, de verdad, no sabes el orgullo que siento cuando me dices que te apasiona tanto la historia y te veo tan metida en ella, sintiéndola así. Ay...todo se complica, cada vez más, su amor no era fácil desde el principio pero ahora cae la oscuridad sobre ellos. No pasa nada con los reviews, sabiendo que me sigues, soy feliz Sobre mi corazoncito...ahora mismo está bien. Hice lo que debía hacer y estoy intentando olvidarle...espero que no tarde mucho. :) Un besazo cieloo!

**Gaby malfoy:**Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que te gustara!Espero no decepcionarte!Un besote!

**Traviesa1500:** Wola wapísima!Gracias :) Celebro que te guste la historia. Ron se merece encontrar a su alma gemela, se ha portado muy bien, de una manera totalmente altruista, se lo merece. Draco y Herm, tendrán que luchar por su amor y no será fácil...Un besote!

**RachelRadcliffe**: Wola linda!Jajajaja, ay¿enfadada conmigo:( Ya sabes que no domino al destino ni las vidas de los personajes, todo sigue su curso, todo fluye...Ay, sí, tres días y Draco se convertirá en mortífago y tendrá que vigilar a Harry y a Hermione, porque es su misión. Jajajaja, bueno, repito lo mismo de antes en tu amenaza en lo de Blaise Zabinni y Hermione¡no tengo nada que ver! Zabinni no domina su ambición y su instinto pero, confía en Hermione. Siento muchísimo el retraso, cielo!Perdóname!Un besotee muy grande!

**Ary-malfoy:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias, me sonrojas con tus palabras, me llenan de fuerza para continuar, aunque ahora el tramo es difícil, me cuesta mucho escribir tanto dolor :( Ellos tienen la última palabra. Un besazo!

**Libert:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias, siento haber tardado tanto. "Es tan injusto no poder dominar al alma y obligarla a querer al que debe querer. Es injusto", mi frase es tu frase, la siento tan verdadera...ay...Un gran besoo!

**NaNaslythering:**Wola wapísima!Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste el fic y espero no decepcionarte ;) Un gran beso!

**Malfoy girl:**Wola preciosa!Me alegro de que te guste mi manera de escribir y mis fics :) Es todo un orgullo que saques tiempo libre para leerme. Para escribir bien, escribe con el corazón, lo que sientes, ése es el único truco que puedo darte para escribir. :) Un besote!

**SârusKi:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que te gustara!No te recomiendo estar en la piel de Hermione, no lo está pasando nada bien. Es difícil ver el final a este proyecto, yo aún no lo veo del todo pero, ciertamente, ahora viene un tramo complicado en la historia. :) Un besazo!

**Kellyween:**Wola preciosa!Muchísimas gracias, me honras con tus palabras, jejeje, bueno, nunca desagrada que te digan que les gusta lo que escribes, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Perdóname, intentaré revisar mi página más a menudo, muchísimas gracias por tu poema. :) Mil besazos!

**SumeR :** Wola mi niña!Jejeje¿Eso es bueno o malo:P Que te alucine el fic, digo...:P Ay...¿qué va a pasar? Todo es un misterio Jejej, sobre los amores...van tirando...yo no me entiendo, un día siento una cosa, al otro día no...¡qué lío¿Quién me entiende :P Un besazoo!

**Shezhid:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste leerme y me halagas con tus palabras, gracias :) ¿Sí¿Te gusta Ron? A mí también me encanta, es un dulce, se lo merece todo. Y Pansy, estaba muy harta de que la encasillaran como la típica tonta¡tiene personalidad! ;) Un besazo!

Thelmiux:Wola linda!Ay, gracias por tus consejos. Tienes mucha sabiduría y, espero poder hacerte caso, no dejarme llevar tanto por el corazón y pensar antes que sentir. :) Gracias por tu apoyo. Sobre elf ic: gracias también, me alegro de que te guste, aunque ahora comience a ponerse muy dramático, más aún :P Draco sufre mucho, lleva a sus hombros la responsabilidad de su amor y la de su destino, no se merece tanto...él sólo quería tocar el piano y crecer como persona...se enamoró de "quien no debía"...Mil besos!

**Diana-Malfoy**:Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Ay...¡qué lista!;) Así que sabías que era Blaise...¿quién sino? ;) Espero que te sigan gustando los capis!Un besote!

PiaGranger:Wola preciosa!Pues sí, tienes toda la razón, ahora se les viene lo más duro encima. Todas sabíamos que "este día" llegaría...tarde o temprano. Ahora tenemos que afrontarlo y luchar. Ron es un cielo, noble y bueno...ojalá encuentre a una chica que le llene tanto como Hermione. Zabinni recibirá su merecido, algún día...ha hecho mucho daño y el poder corrompe, al igual que la ambición. Te vuelvo a dar las gracias, no os merezco, siempre apoyándome y dándome ánimos. Para la próxima quedada en el messenger avisaré con más antelación ;) Un besazo muy grande!

**Jawg:** Wola wapísima!Ay...mi niña, tú también pasando por un problema de corazón, jejeje, si es que el mundo es un pañuelo y el amor está en el aire y, sobre todo, en nosotras :) Pero bueno, debemos continuar mirando al frente¿verdad?Somos fuertes y vamos a superarlo todo!Jeje, pasemos al fic: que sabia tu frase "El amor lo puede todo", sí, lo puede...puede incluso hacer que te enamores de la persona que no debes¿verdad? Qué cierto. ¿Podrá Herm soportar la carga de que Draco sea mortífago? Es mucha responsabilidad y sobre todo, muy peligroso mantener una relación bajo los ojos de Voldemort, date cuenta que no hablamos de una tontería...hablamos del Lord Tenebroso, de un monstruo que no duda en matar y que disfruta con el dolor. Pues sí, jejeje, yo supongo que será hombre también, Zabinni, porque Blaise es nombre de chico :S Y sino...se transformó :P Te agrego al messenger y nos hablamos por allá¿vale? Un besazo preciosa!

**Tyson violador:** Wola preciosa!Jejeje, gracias por no abandonarme a pesar de la tardanza :) Ay, que mala es la curiosidad, eh :P No seas impaciente, todo llega a su final y por desgracia, El pianista también, no sé cuándo pero algún día, seguro ;) Ay...final romántico, final triste...final...no puedo adelantarte nada :P Lo leerás con tus propios ojos y ya me contarás ;) Un besazo preciosa!Cuídate!

**sUmMeRcAlIfOrNiA:** Wola mi niña!Jejeje, muchísimas gracias por leerme. No sabes que ilusión me hace:) Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando, espero no decepcionarte y...bueno...que me conozcas un poquito más a través de mis letras Un besote!

**Terry Moon:** Wola guapa!Ay, mil gracias por tu apoyo. :) Espero superar pronto esto, tranquilas, no os abandono, aunque tarde os sigo ;) gracias por vuestro ánimo constante, sois las mejores. Sobre el capi: el final desgarrador es sólo el inicio de la crueldad del destino, del dolor de nuestros personajes. :( Gracias de todo corazón, tus palabras son muy sabias, espero que aparte de mi mente, también lo entienda mi corazón, que debe sanar la herida interna de mi alma y continuar hacia delante con una sonrisa :) Me encantaría que habláramos más, yo sin conocerte¡ya te quiero mucho:) Jejeje, gracias por estar ahí linda!Te mando mil besos!

**Nimi227:**Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Celebro que te guste!Un besazo!

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola lokillla!Jeje, no pasa nada cielo, te extra :( No tengo nada que perdonarte! (Aunque no s cuando vas a actualizar de una vez..digo...(A)) Cario, la historia interminable, jajajaja, podra ser...:P Enga mi nia, un gran besoteee!

**Athems:**Wola preciosa!Muchsimas gracias, de todo corazn, por tus palabras, que en serio, me han llegado y emocionado. No sabes el orgullo y la felicidad que siento al saber que has sentido tanto con mi historia, con este pedacito de m, que no me ha dado ms que alegras, entre lgrimas y msica de nuestro pianista. :) Espero que no te decepcione y que sigas sintiendo, porque si puedes sentir la magia de las palabras, eres una persona muy especial. Un besazo!

**Angela:**Wola wapa!Gracias!Qué bien que te guste!Ahora mezcla muchos géneros la historia pero sigue predominando el drama. Pobre nuestro pianista y su musa. Jeje, Hermione es muy lista, Zabinni no iba a poder con ella; pero tristemente, sembró la semilla del dolor en su corazón hablándole del destino de su amado. :( Un besote!

**Susan Evans:** Wola linda! Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que la suerte me haya enviado tu review y por fin te haya conocido :) Ay, sí, te entiendo bien, nos llenamos de cosas que hacer en el día a día y apenas tenemos tiempo para nuestro ocio. Siento tardar tanto en los capis, de veras lo siento mucho, perdóname. Mil besos!

**LiraGatath:** Wola tocaya:PGracias!Me alegro de que te gustara mi historia, jeje, estoy encantada de tener a una nueva amiga aquí entre nosotras :) Un besazo!

Andrea Malfoy2:Wola mi niña!Jeje, más vale tarde que nunca ;) Te echaba de menos :) Bueno, pasando al fic: Ay, lo que Draco quiso evitarle fue el sufrimiento que él llevaba dentro, prefirió cargar él solo con la conciencia de su destino y no atormentarla a ella también. Sin embargo, ahora estalló la bomba y descargó la ira y el dolor contra todos. Pobre Hermione...pobre Draco. Zabinni, otro que tal baila; ambicioso, cruel, está disfrutando como un sádico. Jejeje, la canción me alegro de que te gustara, yo la descubrí de pura casualidad pero me encantó, tiene una voz preciosa la chica y la letra también es lindísima, además de la melodía, le venía perfecta al capítulo. ¿Ron y Parvati? Han pasado muchas cosas entre ellos¿crees que tienen futuro¿Tú también pasaste por mi sufrir, cielo? Entonces me entiendes bien. :) Yo tengo fe, soy una persona positiva y no pierdo la esperanza, no de tenerle a mi lado pero sí de encontrar a alguien que me quiera tener a su lado y que sea él el verdadero pero...mientras tanto...¿cómo no sufro por un amor no correspondido? Que injusta es la vida pero que bella. Te mando mil besos, cariño!Cuídate mucho!Tqm!

**Trebolgirl:**Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando :) Un besote!

**Kittyen:** Wola linda!Encantada de conocerte!;) Gracias, es un orgullo enorme que te guste mi fic y que esté entre tus favoritos. Gracias, se nota que eres una persona sensible, has capturado toda la magia del fic y eso dice mucho de ti ;) Espero no decepcionarte!;)Un gran beso!

**AlexiaRiddle:**Wola preciosa!Gracias por tu dedicación a mi fic, es un orgullo que mi trabajo te guste tanto, gracias por el esfuerzo de leerme. "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia" es una historia dura, es un Draco totalmente distinto, un cambio. Estaba un poco cansada de pintar siempre la misma situación, el mismo carácter...quería algo totalmente distinto y creo que lo conseguí ;) Mi escritora favorita es Isabel Allende, me encanta su manera de describir, esa dulzura que tienen sus palabras...tiene defectos, como cualquiera, pero para mí es un modelo a seguir y si encuentras parecido entre ella y yo, es una satisfacción enorme para mí :) Para mí la música es un factor muy importante en mi literatura, casi siempre escribo con música y que mejor que plasmar la música en la propia historia, a través del piano, un instrumento tan mágico y sentimental. Un besazoo!

**Paola Carrera R:** Wola preciosa!Me alegro de que te gusten mis fics:) Gracias por tus palabras, me llenan de ánimo ;) Un gran besoo!

**Kiara McGonagall:**Wola mi niña!Cuánto te he extrañadooo!Me alegro de que hayas vuelto :D Jajajaa, es una gran satisfacción que tus comentarios te ayuden en lengua :P Creo que nos ayuda a ambas mucho :) Me alegro mucho que te guste mi perfil Ay...qué hermosa descripción para su amor (L) " en un ambiente completamente hostil, que no hay ninguna posibilidad para que surja un amor entre ellos, miembros "importantes" de dos bandos contrarios, que han encontrado una razón para continuar viviendo: el amor que sienten el uno por el otro." :'( Qué bonito!Opino igual que tú. Ron es un dulce, yo lo adoro. Él quiere muchísimo a Hermione y verla feliz, lo hace feliz. Es un amor muy puro. Pero también es persona y al verla sufrir...le afectará. ¿Contra Draco? Umm...no sé. ¡Muy buena reflexión sobre el comportamiento de Draco:) Estoy orgullosa de ti, jaja. Draco es muy inteligente y no tenía otra opción que mentir para no ser descubierto. La mentira en sí está muy bien. Da muchas posibilidades ahora...¿qué opinará Hermione? Umm...no creo que le haga ninguna gracia. Además de su "mentira" particular, ahora, doble mentira. Narcissa Malfoy siempre me ha parecido un personaje misterioso y regida por las apariencias. No veo pizca de amor en ella pero, la procesión va por dentro. ¿Quién sabe lo que siente?Sólo ella. Pansy es una chica que vale mucho pero a la que han educado para ser un mero objeto sexual. Tiene personalidad escondida y sobre todo, mucho amor sincero por Draco. Se ha dado cuenta que al principio él sólo fue su obsesión. Sobre Blaise, mmm...tu análisis de él es muy interesante. Es una persona muy ambiciosa pero, en el mal sentido del adjetivo. Anhela todo lo que tiene Draco, incluida Hermione. Es pura envidia, quiere ser el mejor. ¿Inseguridad? Mmmm...más bien, soledad, como dices, quiere ser el centro de atención, quiere ser como Draco y esos celos lo han llevado al extremo donde está. Parvati ha aprendido la lección. Ahora intenta enmendar sus errores. Hermione, a pesar de todo, es muy noble, y a pesar del dolor que Parvati le ha causado, la ha perdonado por esa nobleza que tiene y porque la vida le ha enseñado que no se debe juzgar a la gente.  
Tus sugerencias me gustan, yo también había pensado en algunas canciones de Shakira para "El pianista" :) Gracias por tu review :) Eres un cielo. Gracias por todo. Te mereces lo mejor. Te espero. Un besazo muy grande!

* * *

**24.** _La última noche_

El dolor era tan real...que casi podía tocarlo.

El dolor estaba allí, dentro de él. Sentía como se movía en su interior, como, a cada paso, su cuerpo temblaba más y más, como fluía la sangre por sus venas sin parar, como las lágrimas se habían secado en su rostro pálido y angustiado, como la congoja del pecho aumentaba a cada paso, como dolía...como dolía...

Su corazón latía asustado, como al niño le late el corazón cuando ve desaparecer el Sol desde la ventana, temiéndole a la oscuridad que se cernirá en su habitación, temiéndole a la noche, a los fantasmas que crea su propia mente y que lo persiguen, en sus pesadillas.

Y sus debilidades, se cebaban contra él, en aquel amanecer teñido de gris, teñido de sangre y llanto.

Ni siquiera el peso del cuerpo de Hermione menguaba su fuerza. Inspirado por algo totalmente desconocido, el dolor le daba ánimos, le empujaba a continuar. Su dolor retorcido, su amor prohibido, el peso de su destino...

La puerta de la enfermera pareca alejarse y ser eterna, ese sueño inalcanzable, que se resbala de las manos cuando ya crees haberlo conseguido, sí, un sueño como era Hermione misma.

Un sueño que ahora, como fuego fatuo, se desvanecía.

Draco aguantaba no romper a llorar, por ella, sólo por ella. Dentro de él, el deseo creciente de esconderse, en un rincón, con su piano, golpear con violencia las teclas graves de su amigo y compñaero nocturno. Y llorar, y llorar...

"Tres días" y su sueño se convertiría en pasado, en anhelo, nuevamente en prohibición.

Quiso desfallecer allí mismo y llorar, desgarrado, llorar, abrazándola, haciéndola tan suya que fuera imposible arrebatarla de su piel, de su alma.

Pero sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la puerta borrosa de la enfermería, que golpeó con furia y miedo, que golpeó una y otra vez, inconsciente de sus movimientos, de los sonidos, de las horas o las consecuencias.

- ¡Abrid¡Abrid!

No sabía cuál era la voz que gritaba más fuerte. ¿Era su razón¿Era su corazón¿Era su alma¿Lloraba Draco Malfoy o era sudor¿Era el miedo convertido en líquido¿Era el miedo que lo asfixiaba?

La puerta pareció dibujar una sonrisa macabra, pareció mirarle con los ojos de la Muerte y susurrarle en el oído la canción del cementerio. Él la espantó escupiendo y farfullando, la espantó con la espada al viento de su amor, más fuerte que cualquier temor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el rostro adormilado de la Señora Pomfrey impactó en su retina y sólo pudo murmurar, "Hermione, ayúdela, Hermione, por favor, Hermione...".

Sus recuerdos a partir de ahí fueron nulos.

Dejó a Hermione en una cama y se apartó para que la enfermera fuese hacia ella, la tocara y empuñara la varita; mientras, él, caía sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el dosel de una cama, en el suelo, y hundía la cabeza en sus piernas, sintiéndose sin fuerzas, sin aliento y terriblemente solo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Las horas pasaron como una eternidad. Eternamente lentas las vueltas del reloj, eternamente lenta la dolorosa espera que se clavaba en el alma de Draco Malfoy, corrompido en un rincón, demasiado derrotado para plantarle cara al destino.

El sedante de Hermione le llegó a él a través de la delgada línea que seguía uniendo a sus corazones. Sin embargo, la anestesia no fue suficiente y siguió teniendo pesadillas en un sueño cargado, pesado y sofocante. Desde lejos podía oír la voz de Lucius Malfoy, como el verdugo que empuña la afilada hoja del cuchillo: "Tres días".

Draco perdió la conciencia del lugar, el tiempo y el espacio, mientras caía a un lado del suelo de empedradas losas de la enfermería, más gris y más fría que nunca.

No oyó los lamentos de Hermione, pronunciando su nombre, llevada por las mismas pesadillas que a él le perseguían.

Como un espíritu presente y mudo, la enfermera Pomfrey observó, curó y esperó. Esperó a que Hermione parase de temblar, haciendo efecto el fuerte sedante para su crisis de ansiedad, para aplicarle después vendas por la frente, que le ardía.

La Gryffindor reflejaba claras muestras de agresividad, sangre en el labio, moratón en el cuello y doble empuñadura violeta en las muñecas. Su rostro pálido, su semblante aterrado, su temblor, sus sollozos y sus murmullos, fueron el detonante para que la enfermera se decidiera a dormirla, para así calmar su dolor, aunque fuera por una hora o dos.

La casa de los leones, alertada por Ron Weasley, preocupado por las llamadas sin contestar a la puerta de su amiga, se puso en marcha casi rozando el instante que Draco y Hermione caían dormidos en su pesadilla constante.

Revolviendo sala común, clase, patio y dependencias de Hogwarts, Dean Thomas acertó a tocar en la enfermería y a descubrir a la prefecta dentro.

Angustiados, sus amigos corrieron hasta allí, sin embargo, la enfermera les prohibió el paso y les mandó a la cama, asegurándoles que Hermione estaba bien, que no había sido nada grave.

Pero, lógicamente, Ron, Harry y Ginny no le hicieron caso e insistieron. Nuevamente recibieron la negativa de la enfermera que les cerrró la puerta en las narices.

El silencio de los pasillos surcados de amanecer de Hogwarts, fue la guinda para la noche de la pesadilla.

Sentados en el suelo, Harry y Ginny se quedaron dormidos, abrazados. Ron miraba al vacío, sin poder conciliar el sueño ni la calma. Vibraba el corazón del pelirrojo, temiendo por su amiga y amor. Cada segundo parecía minuto, cada minuto parecía hora, cada hora parecía eternidad...

**ooooooooo**

La puerta se abrió, Popy Pomfrey, con el rostro adormecido, se asomó por la rendija de ésta.

- Por favor...

Bostezando y, acto seguido, con un hondo suspiro, la enfermera quitó los cerrojos a la puerta y dejó pasar al pelirrojo, indicándole que no hiciese ningún ruido y la cama correspondiente.

Ella se sentó en la mesa y siguió escribiendo, mientras se le caían los párpados.

Ron tanteó las penumbras apenas levemente iluminadas por las rendijas sombreadas de sol, buscando algún atisbo de la cama de Hermione.

Fue el ovillo a los pies de una camilla oculta en un lado izquierdo de la sala de curas, lo que le llamó la atención. Recostado sobre la pared, con la cara hundida en las rodillas y los brazos rodeando a éstas, una cabeza rubia parecía dormitar en un sueño profundo.

El guardián tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y miró a su amiga.

Tenía los lados de la frente sudorosos, vestía una camisola blanca y su tez estaba tan blanca que le recordaba a una muñeca de mármol, de porcelana china, a una frágil y delicada muñequita.

Con la cabeza ladeada, se observaban los hoyos negros alrededor de sus serenos ojos marrones, cerrados.

Ron se agarró al dosel de la cama mientras daba gracias a Merlín, porque ella estaba allí, frente a ella.

Vencido por la emoción y el dolor, se arrodilló en el suelo, hincando los codos en las losas y aguantando las lágrimas, mordiéndose los labios con furia.

Se dio fuerza mentalmente, sabía que iba a necesitarla.

Se levantó, sintiendo un nudo en su interior, que le agarrotaba el cuerpo. La miró de nuevo, seguía pareciéndole la persona más hermosa del mundo y seguía amándola más que a nada encima de la Tierra.

Caminó despacio, para no inquietarla y quedó a la altura de su pecho, de pie, mirándole el rostro. Ella no movió ni un milímetro de piel. Tan sólo respiraba, inspirando y expirando, como si le pesase el litro de oxígeno que iba ingiriendo poco a poco.

Buscó una de sus manos, puesta palma abajo, sobre una sábana blanca. Con cuidado la tomó entre las suyas y la besó, con extrema suavidad, como si fuese una flor de cristal, un trocito de nube, un pajarillo...y volvió a posarla en su lugar anterior, sintiendo un alivio lento, muy lento.

Como si las piernas le flaquearan, se rindió de nuevo y cayó al suelo, chocando la espalda contra la pared.

Imitando al Slytherin que yacía en la pared contraria, hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas y sus dedos en su cabellera color fuego. Y se abandonó...a soñar, a esperar...

Y mientras la imagen de Draco Malfoy al lado izquierdo y Ronald Weasley al lado derecho, ambos custodiando la camilla donde Hermione Granger dormía...el mundo comenzaba a despertar, sin imaginar la pesadilla que ellos habían vivido esa noche y la pesadilla que acababa de desatarse...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al principio su pupila no identificó la mota blanca que tenía delante. Cerró los ojos una vez y los volvió a cerrar, pestañeando, intentando centrar su visión, borrosa.

Rodó sus ojos marrones, tropezando con las paredes de biombos.

Entonces, intentó incorporarse pero un calambre le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la postró de nuevo a la cama.

- Shh...señorita Granger, será mejor que guarde reposo, aún no es conveniente que se levante.

La señora Pomfrey le mojó la cara con la venda fresca de agua. Hermione sintió la garganta seca y pidió agua. La enfermera se giró y abrió una pequeña fuente en el aire, rellenando un vaso imaginario que fue a parar a los labios de Hermione, que agradeció el sorbo de vida y bebió lentamente, parando para respirar.

Se sentía tan cansada, tan derrotada...no tenía ganas de moverse, de hablar, de ver a nadie...ni siquiera de verle a él. No, no quería verle...nada más pensar en su voz, dolía.

Frunció el ceño. La enfermera le retiró el vaso y le acercó una pastilla a la boca.

- Tómala, preciosa, te ayudará a no tener más pesadillas.

Casi sin pensar, Hermione la tragó y echó la cabeza en la almohada, para intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo. No tardó en dormirse de nuevo, arropada por la protección que le inspiraba aquella mujer y aquella habitación, movida por el deseo de olvidar, de cambiar el curso de la realidad...y soñar...que aquello no estaba ocurriendo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dumbledore miraba al rubio Slytherin quien mantenía la cabeza gacha ante la mirada azul del mago.

- ¿Nada?

- No sé lo que ocurrió.

Carraspeó. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Aquel viejo chiflado ni se imaginaba un ápice de todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos seis meses, ni un ápice. Y no estaba dispuesto a relatárselo.

- Señor Malfoy, Hermione Granger es una alumna muy querida por Hogwarts, es prefecta y premio anual de la escuela y... una de las mejores estudiantes de los últimos años. Nos preocupamos mucho por su bienestar en nuestro colegio.

Draco asintió desganado.

Intentaba pensar pero tenía la mente demasiado nublada.

- Ya le he dicho que no sé lo que ocurrió, ella comenzó a balbucear cosas extrañas...yo intenté calmarla y se desmayó. Entonces la llevé a la enfermería, eso es todo.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Sí. - dijo sin titubeos. - Seguro.

Antes de que el mago pudiese reaccionar y contratacar con alguna frase, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Draco sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al sentir la presencia de aquel ser siniestro, que tan sólo le inspiraba temor y odio.

Dumbledore alzó su vista azulada y el Slytherin vio brillar en el fondo de la pupila una mota de desconcierto e ira. Sin embargo, Albus también era un gran pícaro.

- Lucius, un placer verte de nuevo. - dejó caer con soltura.

El patriarca Malfoy, elegante y recto, como siempre, dejó caer su frialdad en un bufido.

- Dumbledore, día tras día, pierdes facultades. - dijo con parsimonia. - ¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a mi hijo de acercársele a una sangre sucia como esa...Granger¿Con quién crees que tratas?

Draco tragó saliva y guardó sus emociones, para impedir que éstas le delataran.

El director de Hogwarts, a su vez, respiró tranquilamente.

- Te equivocas, Lucius. No he acusado a Draco de nada¿no es así? - dijo con un ademán hacia el Slytherin, que éste aceptó asintiendo. - Sólo hablaba con él sobre lo acontecido.

- Ajá... - dijo con un deje Lucius. - Bien. Me alegra saber que tienes las cosas claras sobre el asunto.

- Perfectamente claras.

Las palabras de Dumbledore parecieron contundentes. Draco sabía que había algo más allá de ellas. No en vano, trataba con uno de los mejores magos de todo el mundo. No dudaba que Dumbledore sabía algo pero, tampoco dudaba, que no podía saberlo todo y, que ahora era el momento de callar.

- Entonces, si me disculpas, debo hablar con él...

Draco se levantó, al toque de su padre con su hombro derecho. El director lo imitó, colocándose las manos en la espalda y siguiendo sus actos con la mirada.

- Ya sabes, Draco, si hay algo que quieras contarme...seguiré aquí. - sonrió el anciano.

Draco no hizo ningún gesto. Lucius se despidió cortésmente de Dumbledore y, girando, dieron media vuelta, saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore que, se acercó a su leal fénix Fawkes, le acarició el lomo y negó con la cabeza, con una triste sonrisa de sabiduría.

**oooo**

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Draco.

Para la sorpresa del buscador Slytherin, su padre, lejos de molestarse o enfadarse por el incidente con Hermione, estaba feliz y radiante.

- No creía que serías capaz de comenzar tan pronto con tu misión...eres un Malfoy, hijo, lo llevas en la sangre.

"Eres un Malfoy, lo llevas en la sangre".

Sangre, maldita sangre que corría por sus venas, traicionera y maliciosa, como el reptil que avanza sigiloso para atrapar a su presa. Sangre, que le marcaba, como la Marca le marcaría para el resto de su vida...Sangre...cuestión de sangre.

- El Señor - añadió con un tono más bajo. - estará gratamente satisfecho de ti, Draco.

Tan sólo había necesitado Lucius Malfoy un minuto para terminar de hundir a Draco en el pozo de la desperación. Un minuto y treinta y cinco palabras, como treinta y cinco espinas rebosantes de veneno.

- Padre, me encuentro cansado, ha sido una noche muy dura...te pido permiso para retirarme. - pidió con voz lúgubre.

- Por supuesto, hijo. Yo debo dejarte, asuntos exteriores precisan mi atención pero, volveremos a encontrarnos dentro de tres días, el sábado por la noche.

"El sábado por la noche".

- La noche - dijo en un susurro - de tu vida.

"La noche...de mi vida...".

Lucius desapareció agitando su capa. Draco se quedó solo en el pasillo.

No podía soportar el peso de su destino...no podía...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cayó sobre la cubierta del piano, agarrándose a ella con fuerza, clavando sus dedos en la superficie lisa en la que reposaba su cabeza, llena de confusión.

Como una tira, los acontecimientos pasaron rápidamente por su mente, uno tras otro, con la música de fondo, como testigo de la miseria en que se estaba convirtiendo su existencia.

Hermione, ella una y otra vez, con su risa y su llanto, hacia vibrar su corazón, de felicidad, de dolor...Hermione, como la llave que hace girar a la Tierra, Hermione, de nuevo ella, aquella que había cambiado toda su vida en el instante en que le oyó tocar música en la noche.

Respiró, sintiendo el aire pesadamente en su interior.

Ella, en ese momento, se había levantado de su cama, a espaldas de la cansada enfermera que, rendida, había caído en el sueño de su habitación. Paseando por la sala llena de camillas, con olor a talco y a limpio, llegó hasta la ventana que iluminaba la tristeza de la enfermería.

Se detuvo en el marco, miró las escasas estrellas del firmamento y observó el silencio, la quietud y la sombra de la Luna sobre el lago, que emanaba una tranquilidad falsa.

Fue mirar el resplandor gris de la alta Luna, cuando sintió como su pecho se encogía al recordar que, el mismo fulgor provenía de los ojos de su amante, en las noches más hermosas, llenas de piano, llenas de amor...Draco Malfoy...sólo su recuerdo dolía, dolía mucho.

Se sentía tan engañada, tan ultrajada; las mentiras habían sido demasiado duras, las mentiras habían caído sobre ella como devastadoras bombas atómicas, destrozando a su alrededor toda la alegría, la tambaleante alegría que su situación les ofrecía, el amor en la oscuridad.

Draco miró por una ventana distinta pero el paisaje que vio fue el mismo. Creyó ver los ojos marrones de Hermione, sabios y melancólicos, reflejados en la Luna.

Acarició las teclas de su piano, suspirando, negando con la cabeza.

Hermione tarareó una melodía, tan triste y tan tierna...que no alteró la paz nocturna, sino que se fundió en ella, como lágrimas silenciosas cayendo sobre la hierba, como el rocío, como las caricias...

_" No quiero estar sin ti _

_Si tú no estás aquí, me sobra el aire"_

La música viajó a través de las paredes, del mismo aire. La música traspasaba los muros, las trabas, las cárceles: la música, como el amor, era más poderosa que cualquier barrera humana. Era magia.

La súplica de Hermione, rozó el alma de su pianista que murmuró un "Si tú no estás aquí...", tan desgarrador como las palabras de su amada.

_"No quiero estar así_

Si tú no estás, la gente se hace nadie. "

Y así era...

La gente no era nadie, la vida no era nada. Aquello no era vida, aquello no era justo. No, ambos se negaban a aceptar ese destino sin embargo...¿qué podían hacer? Sólo cantar...

_"Si tu no estas aquí no sé..._

_¿Qué diablos hago amándote?"_

Hermione sollozó: "¿Qué diablos hago amándote, Draco Malfoy¿Qué hago amándote?". ¿Y qué hacer para no amar?

Ron Weasley, tendido en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Y qué hacer para no amar¿Y qué hacer para controlar al corazón? Nuevamente, Cupido y Dios juegan con nosotros.

_" Si tú no estás aquí sabrás _

_Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas..."_

Era ella quien no lo entendía. Pero ni siquiera Draco entendía por qué se tenía que ir. ¿Por qué? Porque así lo habían decidido para él, incluso antes de nacer, porque era su destino, porque así lo marcaron, porque para ello fue concebido, para ello...

¿Y Dios...? Dios no entendía, Hermione no entendía...

_"No quiero estar sin ti _

_Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño"_

...y me faltan sueños, sueños en los que creer. Se acabaron las quimeras, Draco y Hermione...como si nunca hubiera existido nuestro amor y sólo hubiera sido una broma, una maldita pesadilla de la que, al despertar, no queda nada, tan sólo el recuerdo.

_"No quiero andar así_

_Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño"_

Su dueño comenzó a caminar por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, siguiendo la voz de su amada, que volaba de alma a alma, en los latidos de ese corazón, latiendo destrozado.

Ella cantaba, le llamaba.

_"Si tú no estás aquí no sé..._

_¿qué diablos hago amándote?"_

Draco la oyó tan claramente que le dolió en el alma. Por un momento la idea de que Hermione dudara...le dio miedo.

Ella golpeó el marco de la ventana, con lágrimas de rabia.

_"Si tú no estás aquí sabrás _

_que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas."_

No te vayas...pedía mentalmente, Dios no lo entendería jamás y ella...tampoco. Su ausencia sería una daga y su adiós una puñalada.

Draco bajó las escaleras y creyó ver un brillo extraordinario.

_"Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo..."_

Alzó la voz y fue bajando lentamente.

Él entró y la buscó, escuchándola repentinamente.

_"Lo más grande se hará lo mas pequeño"_

Y caminó, al verla apoyada en la ventana, con la cabeza a un lado, hablándole a la luna, al cielo y a las estrellas de su amor tan desdichado.

Ella sintió que se encogía, asustada. El mundo era tan grande y ella tan pequeña, tan insignificante en ese universo lleno de planetas, constelaciones y demás galaxias fantásticas. Su amor...valía tan poco a los ojos de ese planeta malévolo que se movía al son del dinero y los poderosos.

Quiso ser un puntito brillante en la oscuridad y se sintió teletransportada en ese instante, en el mismo que Draco se detuvo detrás de ella.

_"Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez."_

Sintió las estrellas haciéndole cosquillas, quiso alejarlas de ella, quería estar sola...sola con su dolor.

_  
"Tratando de entender quién hizo _

_un infierno el paraíso "  
_

Y, movida por el sentimiento de ser observada, se volvió, topándose con los orbes grises de aquel por quien lloraba y cantaba.

¿Acaso soy yo, Hermione, yo he convertido en infierno tu paraíso?

Pero ella negó. No, no era él la causa. Estaba mucho más alejado de su poder y sus deseos, ella, a su pesar, lo sabía y no le culpaba. Dolían las mentiras derramadas pero...aún dolía más el sentimiento de saber que iba a perderle, tarde o temprano.

_"No te vayas nunca porque..."_

_no puedo estar sin ti"_

Cayó una lágrima en el rostro del pianista y cantó a coro la última frase. "No puedo estar sin ti". No podía estar sin ella. Compartía su pena, compartía su dolor...ambas soledades se habían buscado durante mucho tiempo y en una noche de azar, habían coincidido, llamados por la música del piano.

Esa noche era otro ejemplo. Las soledades volvían a encontrarse en la oscuridad, llamadas por la voz de una canción tan triste como su amor.

_"Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire."_

Hermione se llevó una voz a la garganta.

Él caminó, ella fue hacia la izquierda, sin retroceder ni avanzar.

_"Si tú no estás aquí no sé..._

_¿qué diablos hago amándote?"_

Se miraron. Decía la mirada tanto como la canción.

_"Si tú no estás aquí sabrás _

_que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas."_

No había reproche. A Hermione más le dolía la idea de perderle que las propias mentiras. Sólo se preguntaba el maldito ¿por qué¿Por qué tenía que irse? Draco...¿por qué te vas?

_"Si tú no estás aquí..."_

Cantó él.

_"¿Qué diablos hago amándote?"_

Ella se abrazó. Lentamente, Draco fue hacia ella, quien no le rehuyó.

_"Si tú no estás aquí..._

_sabrás...que Dios no va a entender..."_

La miró y mientras ella cantaba, sintió en su alma el mismo dolor, la misma pena. Abrió los brazos y la llevó hacia él. Ella lo abrazó y él a ella.

_"¿por qué te vas?"_

Y cerrando la canción...el abrazo fue el único punto que brilló en la oscuridad. Y la pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, sin ninguna razón...sólo una palabra: _destino._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Las lágrimas y las palabras que se derramaron en la noche, habíand esgarrado la mañana llenándola de frío y melancolía.

Cuando Hermione pudo, al fin, después de rogar y suplicar a la Señora Pomfrey, un poco de libertad a cambio de un buen comportamiento, escapar de la blanca enfermería y regresar a su casa, sólo un leve peso se alivió en su alma.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada de luchar para no conseguir nada. Sobre todo, era decepción y tristeza lo que sobrecargaba su fragil cuerpo. Había luchado tanto...tanto, por un amor que parecía imposible, tanto; desafiando a todo y todos, por defender el amor entre el pianista y su musa, por defender lo que muchos podían considerar una traición, por ambas parte, por él, igual por ella.

Sangre, mitos, prejuicios...la mezcla de impedimentos era demasiado grande, sin embargo¿acaso un amor tan grande como el suyo, no merecía una lucha aún mayor?

Aquella noche, se habló muy poco mas se dijo mucho. La música, por sí sola, ya lloraba la tragedia, lamentándose llena de dolor. Había tanto dolor en la música de esa noche, era tan desgarrador ese "Si tú no es´tas..." sonando en ese piano que presentía su destino final.

Dolor, había tanto dolor, que rozaba lo inhumano.

A pesar de que todo parecía perdido, Hermione no podía evitar, mientras caminaba por los pasillos que la condución a la sala Gryffindor, amar a Draco Malfoy, con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

ooo

Él, distante en las cercanías al retrato de la Señora Gorda, la esperaba, junto con unas ojeras oscuras que marcaban su pálida piel.

Esperaba su llegada, aunque sólo fuese verla y no verla, anhelaba verla, ése segundo, sí, verla y volver a perderla.

Las clases sólo coincidían en la última y aburrida hora de Pociones teórica, que se haría eternamente infinita, en los empedrados muros de aquella aula acalorada. Sí...tan cerca...y tan lejos.

Suspiró y oyó sus pasos acercarse.

Ella lo encontró casi al momento. Sus miradas se fundieron y los delató, frente al aire, las paredes y el Dios invisible que reinaba en la estancia. Ya, casi no importaba, todo estaba perdido, hundido en el abismo.

Hermione se detuvo a un paso de él. Quiso esbozar una sonrisa pero fue tan efímera que se desvaneció antes de producirse.

- ¿Estás...bien? - le preguntó él, con suavidad.

Parecía broma, sin embargo, no había risas posibles. La mañana estaba tan seria y tan triste, la música era tan desoladora, que la tristeza parecía ya una persona más en aquel lugar.

- Te mentiría... - negó con la cabeza, lentamente. - pero no puedo.

Él negó, a su vez.

- No, no más mentiras.

- Por favor.

- No... no más lágrimas.

- No...no me pidas eso. No me pidas cosas que no puedo cumplir. - sollozó.

Sin mirar a los lados, a ciegas, la abrazó con fuerza, queriando que su abrazo se convirtiera mágicamente en un pájaro, que al fin se rompieran sus cadenas, que fuesen libres; libres de amarse, libres de elegir su destino.

Ella evitó el llanto, dándose ánimos en voz baja, oyendo el arrullo del rubio en su oído, recordando las canciones más bellas, recordando los versos de "Sueña", "Por debajo de la mesa"...aquellas, sus canciones, sus palabras, sus caricias...aquellas que no debían de haber existido nunca, aquellas que descubrieron juntos, parte íntima de sus almas.

Los segundos pasaron, atormentados por los acontecimientos; su abrazo se rompió cuando ninguno quería pero cuando ambos sabían que debían hacerlo.

Y es que a veces...es muy difícil hacer lo correcto.

- ¿Esta noche?

Ella asintió.

Un beso, un "Te quiero", un "Adiós", una lágrima y el mismo dolor...abrían la jornada, cerraban el momento, advertían el final.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Las clases pasaron con parsimonia, las horas jugaban con las agujas del reloj a su antojo, y así, el tiempo pasaba como un esclavo del ser humano, aunque nada más parecía avanzar en aquel sol de abril, lejano y frío.

Ron y Harry, alegres por la vuelta de Hermione, intentaron hacerle más fácil la jornada, a pesar de los pesares. Ella, sumergida en sus pensamientos, se había distanciado tanto de ellos, del lugar donde se encotnraba su cuerpo, que apenas los sentía a su lado.

Bailaba su mente a muchos años luz.

Luchaba su alma contra el huracán de odio que se precipitaba sobre ella constantemente.

En uno de sus crueles despertares, golpeándose con la realidad, espués de su paseo por el universo infinito, tropezó con la mirada azul de un amigo muy querido.

Ronla miraba con preocupación. Tampoco pudo sonreírle al pelirrojo, por mucho que lo intentó. De nada valía dialogar con su razón, no, su corazón volvía a ganar la partida. Se delataba. El lenguaje corporal dominaba en su tira y afloja contra el tiempo y la incertidumbre.

- Hermione... - le surruró Ron. - No sé qué decir ni qué hacer...

La prefecta miró a su alrededor, el aula vacía de la clase finalizada de Historia de Magia, sin ningún recuerdo de la hora pasada y, se sintió desbordada.

- Tengo...ganas de llorar. - sollozó. Su voz sonaba abatida. - De esconderme de Hogwarts, encerrada en el armario, abrazada a la almohada y...llorar. ¿Lo has sentido¿Has sentido ésto alguna vez?

Ron caviló, asintiendo. Sabía que eso se llamaba "miedo" y que el miedo traía consigo al dolor.

- Me entiendes. - cerró los ojos. - No tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera de estar aquí, en ningún sitio. No, no tengo ganas de vivir hoy, de enfrentarme a...todo, a todos, no, hoy no.

Ron la escuchó, sin decir ni una palabra. Entendía como se sentía su amiga. La entendía muy bien.

¿Quién no había tenido un día así?

Un día de ésos en los que es mejor no abrir los ojos cuando canta el despertador que el mundo te espera y tú...deberías darte media vuelta, patear el estúpido aparato y sumergirte en tus sueños, de nuevo, refugiarte en tu paraíso, allí donde nada ni nadie puede hacerte daño.

Sí...un día de ésos. Sin embargo, nunca él, nunca nadie, había hecho lo que deseaba hacer. No. Siempre, arrastrados por el movimiento del planeta, con el corazón destrozado, había secado las lágrimas de sus ojos y saludado con una falsa sonrisa reluciente, al amanecer que tanto odiaba. Arrastrado sus sentimientos al mismo fondo donde yacían todos los demás, las palabras nunca dichas, los actos nunca realizados...sí, arrastrados al fondo, remplazados por sentimientos de papel, frágiles y sin rumbo. Sentimientos falsos que, copias baratas de los sentimientos reales, se hunden, se despedazan en mentiras y, poco a poco, desollan nuestro espíritu, perforándolo en un agujero letal, allí donde al fin, la tristeza vestida de furia, mata, corroe, rompe el alma y a los corazones, empuñando el mazo de la ira, donde el pánico y la locura hieren a los que están a nuestro alrededor, triplicando nuestro daño interior.

Allí mora el dolor, en las mentiras, en los erores, en la impotencia de no poder hacer, queriendo.

Días...días...de ésos.

Se rompió el cristal de la coraza de Hermione y Ron, incapaz de unirlos, ofreció lo todo lo que podía ofrecerle, su oído y su hombro.

Quizá pareciese vano e inútil pero...fue mejor compañía el fiel amigo y compañero en las duras horas llenas de dolor, que el frío y amargo vacío que deja en el alma la daga de la Soledad.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Inmóvil como una estatua, esperaba. Esperaba sintiendo el aire entrando en sus pulmones y saliendo, fugaz.

Acarició las teclas de su piano que murmuraron al sentir el contacto sobre ellas. Repitió el movimiento y cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente. Le dolía el cuerpo pero mucho más el alma, le dolía demasiado.

Quería romper a llorar encima de aquel piano, parte inseparable de su corazón, llorar y llorar, maldiciendo al mismo Dios por su cruel destino. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus deseos, no podía hacerlo. Por ella, debía de aguantar, por ella, debía soportarlo, al menos ante ella sí.

La puerta tardó poco en abrirse.

Contaban con el silencio cómplice de la noche y la habitación insonorizada. Contaban con la oscuridad que cubría el espacio y como faro, la llama de una débil vela que yacía en una esquina del instrumento, tallando sombras en las paredes.

Hermione apareció en el cuarto, con una capa cubriéndola y una capucha escondiendo su identidad.

Tenía la cara un poco hinchada, los ojos rojos y un alo de tristeza demasiado evidente para no notarlo. Draco se culpó, nada más observarla, de todo por lo que ella estaba pasando. Todo era su culpa. Debía haberla rechazado desde el principio de su locura, decirle "No", decirle "No te quiero" a pesar de que muriera de amor en sus noches más frías...pero pudo más el deseo de ése amor, que la propia voluntad.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Se detuvo unos instantes y ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija. El momento pareció congelarse, ella recostada en la pared, él sentado en el banco, con una mano en el teclado blanco y la otra en la cubierta. Y sus orbes color acero y miel, fundidos en una conexión más allá de la magia, en los recónditos abismos misteriosos donde mora el verdadero amor.

Hermione, tragando saliva, a pesar de lo frágil que se sentía allí, en esa noche, intentó llenarse de vigor y dio un paso, después otro y fue llegando a él. Bajó su capucha, la luz flameó, iluminando sus rizos castaños. Entonces, sin poder contenerse, acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y se abrazó a Draco, con tanto anhelo como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Sollozó. Draco oyó sus sollozos, claramente en su oído y quiso protegerla apretándola con el deseo de que sus brazos formaran el refugio y el paraíso que merecían. Como el barco de la esperanza que navega en las corrientes salvajes del océano indómito. Quiso decirle tantas cosas para calmarla que se le trabaron las palabras y su voz se convirtió en un soplo de aire.

Ella derramó una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla lentamente. A la boca le llegó su sabor salado pero, le supo a amargo, no había ni una pizca de dulzura en aquella lágrima negra.

Él la acarició, intentando mantener la compostura, como tantos años de estricto régimen señorial en la mansión Malfoy le habían intentado enseñar. Ocultar emociones, disfrazar sentimientos, engañar y mentir sonriendo cuando moría por dentro.

Pero ella, a pesar de que confundida en sus propios y dolorosos sentimientos, notó su nerviosismo y su sufrimiento.

Se alejó del hombro donde yacía e intentó mirarlo a los ojos. Él la rehuyó. Ella, con una mano, giró el mentón en su dirección.

- Mírame, Draco Malfoy, por favor. - le susurró con una voz extrañamente tierna.

Él tomó su mano y la besó, mientras la miraba.

A Hermione le temblaba el labio y vestía las mejillas pálida.

El pianista recordó, al mirarla, el rostro de su musa después de sus noches de pasión, envueltos en música y enredados en las sábanas. La recordó, dormida en el amanecer, con las mejillas coloradas y una mueca de felicidad en la boca, una sonrisa latente en sus labios rojos. La recordó, en sus encuentros furtivos, después de las clases o minutos antes de que éstas terminasen. Pícara y sensual, recordó su voz y su risa apaciguada por el temor a ser descubiertos. Sus ojos, llenos de brillo y alegría. O aquella canción..."Sueña con un mundo distinto donde todos los días el sol brillará...", había cantado Hermione Granger. Y su voz sonaba tanto a verdad y a esperanza, que Draco nunca lo había dudado.

Pero el sueño tocaba su fin y la frialdad de la realidad los golpeaba con violencia.

Draco le tomó suavemente la cara y besó sus labios, con suavidad, sin profundizar el beso, sólo un roce, una caricia. Ella negó lo que las manos del pianista le dejaron. Él besó su frente y despacio, sendas mejillas.

Luego volvió a sus labios y juntos compartieron un beso demasiado amargo.

- Hermione...perdóname.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi amor. - ella le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano. - Yo...sabía a que me exponía y nunca tuve miedo porque tú estabas conmigo.

- Te he hecho daño y eso...no puedo perdonármelo...

- El dolor sólo se cura con amor y mis heridas...sanarán. - ahogó un gemido. - Pero no puedo...sin ti no...

Él volvió a abrazarla.

- Te quiero. - le susurró. - Te quiero...

Se besaron quedando encima del piano. Quitándose los zapatos, rozaron algunas teclas de éste que suspiraron. Draco alzó su varita, antes de desprenderse de ella y hechizó a su amigo y compañero para que sus notas llenasen la noche, la última noche...y fuese como había sido, como debía de ser...música en la noche, pianista y musa, piano...amor.

La melodía llenó la habitación del dolor y los protagonistas del duelo, calmaron su aflicción y escondieron el calvario...por lo menos hasta que renaciera el sol, no eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. No, sólo eran dos amantes que se amaban demasiado.

Las capas cayeron al suelo, al igual que el resto de la ropa que, como espectadores de segunda, revelaron el papel principal a sus dueños.

La piel descubrió el deseo, el deseo corrompió el dolor, llenando al cuerpo y al alma de placer, un placer corto, fugaz, un oasis, pero...gozo en las sombras.

Hicieron el amor aquella noche, encima del piano para rodar hasta su lecho común, donde jugaron al amor hasta que el cansancio los venció.

Entre besos, abrazos, caricias, murmullos, susurros...respiraron amor en su estado más puro. Un amor que les había dado al mismo tiempo las dos cosas más contrarias: la máxima felicidad y el máximo dolor.

Cayeron abrazados en la cama, con las piernas enredadas y las manos unidas en la cintura de ella, con los rostros paralelos, frente a frente, más unidos que nunca, irónicamente, en su última velada de libertad.

Así los sorprendió el sol justiciero, que se coló por la ventana entreabierta. Casi al mismo tiempo abrieron los ojos, topándose con el reflejo de su mirada, en la mirada del otro.

Había llegado el momento de separarse...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Hola queridas lectoras!Al fin he vuelto. Dios mío¡cuánto tiempo!

Pero por fin he podido terminar este dificilísimo capítulo 24, que me ha costado la vida. Lo publico después de borrarlo una y otra vez porque su resultado no me gustaba y aún disgustada por el formato...pero ya he abusado bastante de vuestra paciencia.

Aquí lo tenéis. Como reza el capítulo: La última noche, me habría gustado añadir "de libertad", porque así es. La última noche de libertad para nuestros amantes. A partir de aquí...todo va a dar un giro radical.

En el próximo capítulo, Draco completará su formación como mortífago y su misión a raíz de ésto será, como todas muy bien sabéis, perseguir a Harry Potter y por consiguiente, a su amada Hermione Granger, para entregar su cabeza a Voldemort.

Uff...

- La canción es "Si tú no estás" de Rosana, se encuentra en su disco "Lunas rotas". Me gustaría muchísimo que la escucháseis porque es perfecta para el momento, no he podido encontrar algo que se asemejara mejor con el dolor que nuestros protagonistas sienten.

¿Y ahora qué? Os preguntaréis. Pues...ahora, en el capítulo 25, el principio del fin. No os desvelo más datos, sólo os digo que...os preparéis.

**ooooo**

_¿Qué le espera a Draco Malfoy? _

_¿Se convertirá finalmente en mortífago y su destino será perseguir a su amada Hermione?_

_¿Podrá Hermione soportar el dolor de ver al pianista convertido en su perseguidor?_

_¿Seguirá acechando Blaise Zabinni a los amantes?_

_¿Lucius Malfoy seguirá ajeno al amor de nuestros protagonistas?_

_¿Es el principio del final del amor de Draco y Hermione?_

**ooooo**

Gracias, una vez más, por vuestra paciencia. Me ha costado muchísimo éste capítulo, quizá yo también me aferraba a la idea de que fuese eterna esa "tranquilidad" que vivían Draco y Hermione pero...así es la vida.

Os agradezco de todo corazón vuestro apoyo con los reviews, los correos electrónicos, las charlas a través del messenger...sois mi inspiración y mi fuerza.

Aprovechando este verano, intentaré actualizar con la mayor rapidez posible y daros adelantos con frecuencia en mi página Lira Garbo's Word (que es la palabra de Lira Garbo no el mundo xD) :P

Os quiero muchísimo, si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica, felicitación o lo que sea, os espero en reviews, correos, messenger y lo que queráis.

Contad conmigo, espero no decepcionaros.

_Lira Garbo_

* * *

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

**Mecano**

_Olvidarte me cuesta tanto..._

_Olvidar quince mil encantos es _

_mucha sensatez. _

_Y no se si seré sensato,_

_lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato hacer..._

_cosas sin querer. _

_Y aunque fui yo quien te pidió que ya no más._

_Y no me canse de jurarte, que no habrá segunda parte._

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte, _

_me cuesta tanto olvidarte._

_Me cuesta tanto..._


	25. Bienvenido al infierno

_**El pianista**_

* * *

**Sus amables comentarios están respondidos en mi página, Lira Garbo' Word.**

**25.** _Bienvenido al infierno_

Escucha al piano. Suena, en la distancia, cada vez más alejado de él, como ella. La música parece quebrarse. Es tan desgarradora, tan triste que recuerda al sabor de los lamentos, a las lágrimas, al dolor, a la consternación, a la desesperación, suena a clamores y gritos ahogados.

Las notas se están rompiendo en mil pedazos, como la historia de amor, que toca a su fin. Por su mente desfilan noches oscuras de un invierno inolvidable. Hermione, con sus preciosos ojos marrones, asombrada, descubriéndole en medio de un beso robado y anhelado. Ella de nuevo, llorando de rabia al saberse tan enamorada como él. Ella, con la cabeza en su hombro, en un abrazo lleno de emoción. Dos palabras. Su mirada. Su desnudez. Dormida. Cantando. Amando.

Suena el piano, cada vez más lento, cada vez más distante. Lo estaba perdiendo. A ella ya la había perdido. Y todo parecía sumido en el abismo de la desesperación y la resignación.

Se imponía el silencio de Draco Malfoy, más fuerte que los delgados y frágiles suspiros del piano, en sus últimos momentos, en el instante que el pianista se entregaba a su destino y renunciaba a todo lo demás.

El día estaba cubierto de niebla. La capa grisácea cubría el cielo, tapando los restos de sol y nubes, destiñendo las celestes alturas, creando un firmamento de sombras y miedos.

Casi le cortó el rayo gélido que le dio de pleno en el rostro, mientras avanzaba en el carruaje. Pensó en Hermione. De nuevo su cara quedó ensombrecida. El carromato se detuvo unos instantes que le parecieron eternos.

Viaje al infierno. Allí donde moraban sus ilusiones rotas, su porvenir designado, su vida prediseñada, los sueños autoimpuestos, los ideales grabados a fuego en la piel de mármol. Aquel era el destino que su familia había elegido para él, antes, incluso, de ser concebido. Aquel era el signo de Draco Malfoy, su obligación, servir a su Señor, al único que debía su alma.

Se desnudó, recordando en pensamientos fugaces, el cuerpo de Hermione, el temblor de su labio mientras desabrochaba el botón de su túnica, la sonrisa tímida cuando le arrancaba la corbata y ella posaba sus delicadas manos en su pecho, notando el corazón latiendo en la palma de su mano.

La estancia olía a azufre, incienso, a humedad. Hacía frío y sin embargo, quemaban las paredes lúgubres y abovedadas de la caverna. Parecía la boca negra de un lobo, de un vampiro, la morada del mortífago.

Tenía ganas de vomitar. Estaba aterrorizado pero al intentar ordenar sus emociones, se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Como si no tuviese alma que le transmitiese sus emociones. Como si su alma yaciese lejos de su cuerpo.

Sintió una corriente de aire mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, custodiado por mortífagos con la cara oculta bajo capuchas negras. Sintió al aire golpeándole y creyó que era el cabello de Hermione, castaño y brillante, el que le acariciaba el rostro, en un mimo.

Se detuvieron. El fuego de las antorchas se reflejó en sus orbes grises de acero. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Oyó un canto, un himno, una invocación. Respiró. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía completar la respiración para que fuese profunda. Se ahogaba, como un pez fuera del agua, como un animal cazado, atrapado.

La tropa avanzó en pequeños pasos. La caminata era eterna.

Oía el cántico y creía oír las lágrimas cayendo, unas tras otra, sobre su mejilla sonrosada. Mil espinas se clavaban en su corazón. Por cada lágrima de ella, por cada acto de cobardía de él.

Draco agachó la cabeza pero, de repente, oyó la voz de su padre, recordándole: "Siempre digno, siempre fiel, siempre Malfoy".

Hermione. Suspiró. El pasillo estaba apenas iluminado por las flameantes llamas rojas de las antorchas que portaban los encapuchados. Sombras, fantasmas, espíritus y recuerdos, envolvían en una niebla espesa a Draco. Desnudo y valiente, afrontaba su destino de frente, apretando los dientes para que el temblor no se extendiese a su mandíbula, para que el dolor no pudiera escapar de su boca, para que el terror no pudiese más que su castigo, su caída al abismo más profundo.

Casi no podía vislumbrar rostros, las personas, estaba tan absorto y concentrado en la difícil tarea de sujetar su disfraz que por un segundo, creyó haber olvidado el por qué de su lucha interior.

"Hermione", se dijo, "Esto es por Hermione, todo esto es por Hermione", repitió recorriendo velozmente el recuerdo de su sincera sonrisa, de su dulce mirada, de la calidez de su pecho, ese calor familiar que desprendía su cuerpo, el juego de caminos y curvas de su cintura, de su cadera, los surcos de su espalda...el latido permanente de su corazón, atrapado en la palma de su mano.

Cuando quiso volver al momento presente, la dura realidad lo reecontró con la verdad. No, ella no estaba a su lado ni iba a estarlo. Ella estaba muy lejos de él, cada vez más, más y más lejos. No, no la encontraría estirando el brazo, buscándola por debajo de la sábana o recorriendo los pasillos por donde ella caminaba hacia sus clases. No estaría al alzar la cabeza y enfocarla con la mirada.

No. No. No. ¡No! No...

El canto rompió su ensimismación.

Una daga yacía en el altar, junto a un pañuelo negro y una pequeña caja de madera.

Las palabras chocaban contra su cabeza, su mente intentaba descifrar la clave de aquella extraña invocación. Se sintió aturdido, lleno de miedo. Al fin solo, frente a sus temores. Cara a cara con el miedo.

El canto fue disminuyendo su volumen hasta apagarse y sumir a Draco en un silencio aún más aterrador.

Sus ojos color acero no cesaban de observar los objetos que estaban sobre el altar. Ahí resposaba su futuro.

Ni imaginaba lo que le sucedía a su alma, en la distancia. En la distancia, ella, arrodillada, con las palmas de las manos juntas, muy cerca de la boca, ojos cerrados, respiración ausente, murmuraba oraciones, le llamaba, imploraba a Dios que le protegiese, a pesar de todo.

En la distancia, lágrimas amargas resbalaban por sus mejillas, derramándose por su piel, arrastrando el dolor.

Draco, Draco...su alma.

El Slytherin sintió la corriente de aire en su cuerpo y se estremeció cuando el Lord clavó sus ojos rojos en los suyos. Observó la sonrisa malévola, los colmillos cual vampiro, el corazón inexistente, sin piedad, sin compasión, sin perdón.

Una nueva invocación resonó en el estrecho habitáculo y Draco pensó que era su sentencia.

"Mortífago serás y el nombre del Lord grabarás con sangre en tu piel". Lo rodeaban sus miedos. Agachó la cabeza cuando el Lord habló en el lenguaje de las serpientes. Oyó como el reptil se deslizaba en el suelo y quiso mirar, pero permaneció en su lugar, quieto y en silencio.

El síseo de la serpiente pareció colorarse en su oído, como la voz arrastrada de Lord Voldemort, que esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal ante su nuevo siervo.

"Draco", sollozó Hermione, apenas perceptible para ella era el dolor agudo de sus rodillas, clavadas en el frío suelo, la ahogaban el mar de lágrimas, la furia y la tristeza.

Taparon sus ojos con el pañuelo negro y el Lord le ordenó que se inclinase ante él. Así lo hizo.

"Te quiero", Hermione se mordió el labio.

Casi al mismo tiempo, se derramaron sus sangres. ¿Sangre limpia¿Sangre impura?

La hoja metálica de la daga rozó su brazo extendido y de pronto, Draco lo sintió, penetrando en la delgada línea entre su dermis y su epidermis, rasgando su piel. Sintió el líquido caliente resbalando.

Ella lo sintió dentro de su boca y gritó, clavando las uñas en la pared.

Draco no supo qué ocurrió, oía voces pero no entendía nada. Creyó que la serpiente le rodeaba, sintió el brillo maligno de sus ojos clavados en él pero no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada, clavado allí.

- Siempre fiel a mi Lord, siempre fiel... - murmuró, sin saber por qué.

Y de pronto, algo le atravesó, el cuerpo, el alma inexistente, de pies a cabeza, lo recorrió un escalofrío mortal. Gritó. Le ardía el brazo, como si un hierrro fundido estuviese encima de su sangre y le quemara vivo. Gritó y sintió lágrimas arraigadas en sus ojos, lágrimas que no derramó, pero que empañaron el pañuelo. Draco tuvo la intuición de que aquella venda tan sólo servía para aquello, para ocultar las vergonzas lágrimas de dolor.

Volvió a gritar, un grito exasperado y profundo, un grito que Hermione creyó sentir, cuando se abrazó a ella misma, en aquel rincón de su habitación secreta, que olía a restos de su amor.

Le quitaron la venda de los ojos. Draco tardó en acostumbrarse, de nuevo, a la penumbra. El Lord le ordenó que se levantase, así lo hizo. En la caja de madera se había guardado su sangre, muestra de su fidelidad, muestra de que ahora le pertenecía a Lord Voldemort y a nadie más.

Draco respiraba agitado. El Lord sonreía.

Draco observó, de soslayo, como un trozo de piel en su antebrazo se volvía negro y de pronto, una tétrica calavera blanca se dibujaba en el mármol.

- Bienvenido, Draco, - le susurró su amo - ahora eres uno de los nuestros.

_"Bienvenido al infierno"._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco no volvió esa noche. Hermione se quedó estática, abrazada a la almohada en la habitación del piano. Lloraba y lloraba y no podía parar. Recordaba cómo Draco se había incorporado de la cama, se había vestido, la había besado en la frente y le había susurrado que la amaba y como después, había abierto la puerta y se había marchado.

Y a cada segundo, el dolor aumentaba. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Draco estaba más lejos que nunca. Estaba tan lejos que apenas podía sentirle.

Le llamó, con voz débil, le llamó una y otra vez, mientras murmuraba frases de imposibles: "Vuelve", "No lo hagas", "Escapémonos"...Pero ya era tarde y lo sabía. Quizá era el remordimiento lo que la carcomía por dentro, lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño. El remordimiento porque sabía que una palabra suya hubiera bastado para evitar lo inevitable. Sí, podría haberlo confesado a Dumbledore y entonces...¿entonces qué? Lucius Malfoy habría matado a su hijo por desafiarle, Lord Voldemort, mismo, habría mandado ejecutar al traidor, ya que en el mismo Hogwarts había mortífagos.

No había otra solución, intentaba pensar pero...¿cómo no podía haberla? Recordó las palabras del pianista, en una noche fría, de música nostálgica: "Nada es imposible, Hermione, nada".

El amor entre un sangre limpia y aquella sangre sucia, parecía imposible, pero no lo era. Era un hecho que era posible y hecho estaba, estaban enamorados. Pero su amor...su amor sí era imposible, por lo menos, a ojos de los demás sí.

_No me abandones así_

_hablando sola de ti._

_Ven y devuélveme al fin,_

_la sonrisa que se fue._

"No me abandones...", "Nunca te abandonaré, nunca". ¿Mentiras¿Verdades? Ya no sabía qué creer, qué pensar ni qué sentir. Sólo quería que él volviese, que la abrazase de nuevo, que todo volviese a ser como antes¿antes de conocerse? No. No. Antes de...antes de caer.

_Una vez más,_

_tocar tu piel_

_y hondo suspirar._

_Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido._

"Por favor, vuelve, vuelve...". Vanas ilusiones, inútiles quimeras. Él volvería para no quedarse jamás. Nada volvería a ser como antes. Ahora que él se convertía en mortífago, la lucha contra ella era abierta. Era su deber luchar contra ella, no debía amarla, no debía...tocar su piel, ni suspirar...no debía...pero lo hacía.

¿Podrían recuperar lo que habían perdido?

_Regresa a mí._

_Quiéreme otra vez._

_Borra el dolor_

_que al irte me dió_

_cuando te separaste de mí._

"Regresa a mí...", "Quiéreme, otra vez...", "Borra el dolor, que al irte me dió, cuando te separaste de mí...". ¿Loca¿Muerta en vida¿Enamorada¿Cuál era la respuesta¿Quizás todas lo eran?

_Dime que sí._

_Yo no quiero llorar_

_Regresa a mí._

Y lágrimas y más lágrimas...y súplicas, y más lágrimas...

_Extraño el amor que se fue_

_Extraño la dicha también_

_Quiero que vengas a mí_

_y me vuelvas a querer_

¿Dónde quedaban los momentos felices? Sí, aquella dicha, aquella alegría cuando rodaban por la habitación, cuando llenaban de música las paredes¿dónde quedaba la dicha¿Dónde se fue el amor?

_No puedo más,_

_si tú no estás._

_Tienes que llegar._

_Mi vida se apaga_

_sin ti a mi lado._

_No había versos tan ciertos ni dolor tan real._

No había esperanza sin él, no había futuro, no había nada. La vida de Hermione no tenía sentido sin él. Su mundo se había reducido a los ratos junto al piano, junto a él. Y ahora, cuando él parecía tan lejos de volver...la vida se apagaba.

_Regresa a mí._

_Quiéreme otra vez._

_Borra el dolor_

_que al irte me dió_

_cuando te separaste de mí._

_Dime que sí._

_Yo no quiero llorar_

_Regresa a mí._

"Regresa...". Pero sólo valía el recuerdo, sólo podía abrazar su recuerdo.

_No me abandones así_

_hablando sola de ti._

_Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos._

Y quédate...aquí.

_Regresa a mí._

_Quiéreme otra vez._

_Borra el dolor_

_que al irte me dió_

_cuando te separaste de mí._

_Dime que sí._

_Yo no quiero llorar_

_Regresa a mí._

_  
_No me abandones...regresa a mí.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Destrozada, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Arropada por sus amigos, observó como se consumía el fuego de la chimenea, poco a poco, como su vida se reflejaba en las bocanadas flameantes.

En un sofá, a la izquierda Harry, a la derecha Ron, ella en medio, los tres amigos mantenían un cómplice silencio, que ninguno interrumpía. Abrazándola, dándole todo el ánimo que podían, Hermione se sentía algo más fuerte, y menos sola.

Le esperaba aquella noche, en las que tantas lágrimas había derramado, con la esperanza de volver a verle y que todo fuese distinto, para bien. Que Draco regresara a ella y todo fuese como al principio, una confusa locura. Una locura apasionada, una pasión prohibida, una prohibición inclumplida, un secreto, una habitación, un piano...y un pianista.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha y topó con el hombro de Ron, que no tardó en alzar su brazo y dejarla bajo éste, con su cabeza en su pecho, las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados.

Ron pensó en todo lo que estaba viviendo su amiga y deseó que las cosas hubieran sido distintas para todos. Pensó en Hermione, en su naturalidad, en su entusiasmo y su energía y la vió, abrazada a él, desconsolada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por un chico al que no debía amar. Pensó en Parvati y sintió un nudo en el estómago, en su sonrisa sincera, su mirada escurridiza y en su afán aventurero y la vió, dormida, suspirando entre las sábanas de sus sueños. Pensó en Malfoy, en la frialdad de sus ojos, en su orgullo venenoso y su risa burlona y le vió, bajo un árbol, manchado por gotas de lluvia, con unos sentimientos que ni podía imaginar que sintiese nunca.

Y después...pensó en él mismo, en su pelo rojo fuego, en sus paradas magistrales y su amor férreo por su mejor amiga y se vió, abrazado por la niña que más amaba en el mundo, a medias roto, a medias fortalecido.

De pronto, Hermione se estremeció, abrió los ojos y con expresión aterrada, se apretó contra su amigo.  
- Herm...Herm¿estás bien? - le preguntó el Weasley, tocándole el brazo.

Ella volvió a estremecerse y asintió rápidamente.

- Sólo ha sido...una...sensación extraña. - dijo con voz susurrante. - Como si estuviese cayéndome...

- Herm, tranquila, - le dijo, tranquilizante, Harry. - todo está bien, no pasa nada.

Irónicas palabras de Harry. "Todo está bien, no pasa nada". Mentira...nada estaba bien, Draco no estaba allí.

- Creo que...vuelve. - murmuró Hermione, al tiempo que se separaba del abrazo con su amigo y se incorporaba.

- Herm...

- Sí...creo que vuelve. - afirmó, convencida.

- Herm¿cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó Harry, titubeante.

- Lo sé...lo presiento.

Se destapó y se colocó las zapatillas, al tiempo que se abrochaba el lazo de la bata que llevaba puesta.

- Voy a ir...tengo que ir. - repitió.  
- Voy contigo. - le dijo Ron, dando un salto del sofá.  
- Yo también... - apuntó Harry, imitando a su amigo.

- ¡No! - negó Hermione. - No...debo ir sola.

- Pero Herm... - replicaron ellos. - No, no...esto es algo que debo hacer sola. Gracias pero... - se volvió hacia ellos. Parecía más sabia que nunca. - debo seguir ahora, sin vosotros.

Aquel era el primer paso...para enfrentarse a sus miedos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Caminaba en la oscurida, sabiendo que aquello estaba prohibido en Hogwarts y se castigaba con la expulsión. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, poco le importaba. Conocedora de todos los secretos de la noche, se desplazaba entre los pasillos, acariciando las paredes con las manos, deslizándose cual amazona furtiva, deteniéndose en seco ante la más mínima amenaza de ser vista por los prefectos o profesores de guardia.

Comenzó a sentir presión en el estómago, cuando ya llegaba a la morada del pianista. ¿Estaría Draco esperándola, tal y como había intuido su corazón, o sólo habría sido una imaginación suya?

Se detuvo, en la esquina próxima a la puerta de la habitación oculta. Pensó en volver atrás, regresar a la sala común y esconderse debajo de las mantas, dejando a sus fieles amigas arroparla.

Lo pensó un breve segundo. Luego suspiró. Ya había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás. Se cuidó de mirar antes de entrar y, acto seguido, giró el pomo del portón y se escurrió dentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta, tras de sí.

Intentó calmar su respiración agitada, para que no la traicionaran los nervios. Deslizó una mano en el bolsillo de su bata y apretó fuertemente, la vela y la varita. Era el momento. Apenas podía hablar.

Murmuró un hechizo y el fuego que derramó la varita, prendió la llama en la vela.

Se hizo la luz y, dentro de ela, todo volvió a quedar en tinieblas.

Sollozó su nombre, al no verlo en la estancia y se dijo, mentalmente, que era una verdadera estúpida.

Le temblaban las manos y temió quemarse con la cera caliente que desprendía la vela, con cuidado de no manchar la tapa negra inmaculada del magnífico piano soltó la vela encima de éste.

Al soltarla, se sintió nuevamente vacía y más hundida que nunca.

Observó el sofá. Estaba igual que la última noche. Todo estaba igual. El ventanal, las mantas, las partituras, los libros en la estantería...todo seguía igual, igual de muerto.

Al flaquearle las rodillas, derrotada por la fuerza de los recuerdos, se agarró al piano y acabó sentándose en el sillín dodne tantas noches se había sentado a tocar, su pianista.

Se tapó la cara e intentó no llorar, pero le fue imposible.

- Draco...

Las lágrimas saladas cayeron por sus mejillas y, ahogada, exhaló la canción que le arañaba el alma.

- _No me abandones así...hablando sola de ti...ven y devuélveme al fin, la sonrisa que se fue..._

Tragó saliva y sollozó.

-_ Una vez más, tocar tu piel y...hondo suspirar...recuperemos lo que se ha perdido._

Posó sus dedos en la tapa del piano y observó el reflejo plateado de la luna en el cristal.

- _Regresa a mí...quiéreme otra vez. Borra el dolor, que al irte me dió, cuando te separaste de mí..dime que sí..._

Su canto no era más que una llamada.

- _Yo no quiero llorar...regresa a mí..._

Una llamada de socorro.

_- Regresa... a mí..._

Entonces, lo sintió. Giró la cabeza y abrió la boca, sin pronunciar palabra.

Su llamada había sido escuchada.

Creyó que en ese segundo se congelaba en el tiempo. Que por un momento, el mundo se detenía y sólo ellos, con sus miradas sorprendidas e indescriptibles, sobrevivían al eclipse.

Creyó que era un sueño. Sí, una maldita alucinación más. Pero, en sus sucesivos parpadeos, comprobó, que aquel muchacho que estaba parado a pocos metros de ella, era tan real como el piano mismo donde se hallaba derrumbada.

- He vuelto... - suspiró él.

Y, entonces, Hermione recuperó, en una oleada, la vida.

oooooooooooo

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta él. Con ansiedad, le abrazó y cerró los ojos fuertemente, sin evitar las lágrimas que salpicaron sus ojos, sollozando, murmurando el nombre de su amado pianista, una y otra vez, junto con palabras sin sentido, que su mente y su corazón, mezclaban en un llanto nervioso y lleno de emociones encontradas.

Él, mientras, valiente, aguantaba el dolor de su brazo, que con malignas punzadas, le recorrían de arriba a abajo. Sin embargo, fue enredándose en las palabras y las lágrimas de Hermione. Él, a su manera, también había recuperado la vida aunque, en realidad, estuviese muerto.

Recobrando las fuerzas, que creía perdidas en el momento que le dijo "Adiós", correspondió al abrazo de la morena e incluso, la apretó con más ansiedad que ella misma. Pronto, su hierro comenzó a fundirse y sus lágrimas cristalinas resbalaron lentamente por el mármol de su piel.

- Draco...creí que no volverías...

Tan sólo había pasado un día desde la última vez que habían estado juntos en aquella habitación, contemplando aquella luna y llorando amargamente, sin embargo, parecía una eternidad.

- Sh...sh...ya estoy aquí...ya estoy aquí...

Ella le besó, tocándole el rostro con las manos. Temblaba. De emoción, de amor...Temblaba, sin atreverse a sonreír por miedo de las consecuencias, ya que parecía que su felicidad estaba maldita, embrujada, que cada vez que sonreían, el destino los golpeaba con más ahínco.

Volvió a llorar después de probar de nuevo, la calidez de sus labios y Draco hundió la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma, para él, el más lindo de los perfumes. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de alegría, a pesar de todo.

Abrazados, el destino parecía menos duro, el camino parecía menos oscuro y el miedo parecía no habitar en sus corazones. Sin embargo, su abrazo se rompería y las dudas, la incertidumbre y el frío cuchillo del miedo, volvería a ellos.

No querían hacer nada más. Ni siquiera hablar, ni siquiera mirarse, o besarse...nada. Nada de nada. Sólo querían abrazarse, sentir el latido del otro, sentir que estaban vivos, que estaban juntos, que su sueño no había muerto.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Herm no vuelve... - murmuró Ron.

Harry asintió, mirando los restos del fuego.

- Creo que deberíamos acostarnos. - afirmó Harry.

- Pero¿y si ella...? - preguntó el pelirrojo sin convencerse.

El niño-que-vivió puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- Ron, vamos, está todo claro. Malfoy ha vuelto y ella pasará la noche con él. Mañana la veremos.

Ron se quedó en silencio e imitó el movimiento anterior de su amigo. Miró las cenizas que comenzaban a acumularse en un rincón de la chimenea.

Harry rompió su concentración, avisándole que iba a dormir y ofreciéndole que fuese con él. Pero Ron dijo que iba a quedarse un rato más, pensando.

- ¿En Hermione...?

- En todo.

Despidiéndose, el moreno subió las escaleras. Ron escuchó como abría y cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Y es que el silencio era tal...que los ruidos en la noche se hacían más evidentes que nunca.

Harry tenía razón. Malfoy debía de haber vuelto y Herm pasaría con él la noche. No supo por qué pero, no le dolió tanto imaginarla junto a él. No como las otras veces, cuando lo descubrió. Aquellas noches en las que había fingido dormir, mientras recordaba la noche en que los había visto besarse, camuflados en la oscuridad, como era ya habitual.

Tuvo miedo. ¿Estaría desapareciendo el amor por Hermione? Suspiró. Hermione había sido su primer y por el momento, único amor. Eso era algo que nada ni nadie podría cambiar nunca. El primer amor es algo que jamás se olvida. Él nunca olvidaría a Hermione, por supuesto, pero sí que dejaría de sufrir imaginándola en brazos de alguien que no fuese él. Sí. Era inútil. Y es que...es mejor un fin con dolor, que un dolor sin fin...

Sobresaltando su ensimismación, un sonido lo alertó. Rápidamente se giró, varita en mano, hacia la dirección del ruido. Respiró aliviado cuando observó la causa de su nerviosismo.

- Perdona, Ron...no sabía que estabas despierto.  
- No, no...no pasa nada, Parvati.

La chica sonrió tímidamente. Estaba en pijama, en mitad de la escalera, con las mejillas rojas.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - le preguntó Ron con dulzura.

Parvati sonrío, de nuevo, con un poco más de fuerza. No sabía cómo, después de todo lo ocurrido, Ron seguía hablándole de ese modo tan tierno. Asumió que él era así, cariñoso por naturaleza.

- No, no puedo.

- ¿Insomnio?

- Una mala noche...

Su mirada tranquila la animó a terminar de bajar las escaleras y sentarse en un sillón que también bordeaba la chimenea.

- Se ha apagado... - habló Ron, refiriéndose a la humeante "estufa". - si quieres, la enciendo.  
- No, no te molestes.

- ¿No tienes frío?

- Ahm...un poco pero.

- Bueno, toma. - dijo ofreciéndole la manta que lo cubría a él.

Ella titubeó.

- Tengo una idea mejor...sino te molesta, me siento a tu lado y así...ninguno se queda sin manta.

Ron asintió.

- Me parece bien. Venga, te hago hueco...

De un pequeño salto, se colocó en la otra esquina del sofá rojo y se tapó con la manta de colores, que había tejido Hermione en su época salva elfos.

- Qué bien se está. - murmuró Parvati, entrecerrando los ojos y acomodándose.

Ron sonrió. Ambos callaron, mecidos por la calma nocturna.

- Hermione...no duerme hoy en la habitación, tampoco. - murmuró la Gryffindor.

- No. - dijo Ron, secamente.

- No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada...

- No, no te preocupes tú, no desconfío de ti.

Parvati arqueó las cejas.

- No te culparía por hacerlo. Es bastante lógico.

- No, no. No sería justo. No encasillo a las personas por sus errores. Yo también los cometo.

- Yo me he equivocado demasiado.

- Pero lo has intentando enmendar.

Parvati se mordió el labio.

- Hay cosas que...no se pueden enmendar. Todo el daño que le he hecho a Hermione y a...Draco Malfoy. No... - negó con la cabeza. - No puedo enmendarlo, Ron. Todas las lágrimas que ella derramó por culpa mía...su dolor, tu dolor...mi dolor...

- No te tortures...Herm no te guarda rencor ni te odia.

- Ya. Pero yo sí...yo sí me odio. Soy una mala persona...he querido el mal de otros, les he hecho daño a propósito e incluso he llegado a disfrutar con su dolor. Éso...es bastante para...

- Estás intentando cambiar y has pedido perdón. Estás arrepentida...Parvati, no te estanques, no hagas de tus errores, tu destino.

Ella le miró a los ojos. Le quería mucho. Su amor también estaba cambiando. Era más maduro, más consciente. No tan desesperado ni ciego. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía esperar nada de él. Ron seguía enamorado de Hermione y, estaba comprobado que ella no tenía esperanzas con él.

- Ron...yo...me gustaría mucho ser...tu amiga. - murmuró torpemente.  
El pelirrojo sonrió.

- Ya lo eres.

- De verdad...me gustaría mucho...que, hablásemos, confiásemos el uno en el otro y...aunque no puedo pedírtelo, haré todo lo que pueda para demostrarte que...he cambiado.

Ron le cogió la mano y la apretó contra la suya, en un gesto tierno.

- Cuenta conmigo.

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar. Hablar de todo. Clases, exámenes, vacaciones, mundo, ellos...y poco a poco, a medida que las velas iban consumiéndose, fueron cayendo dormidos en un agradable sueño.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La acarició. Ella no le había soltado de la mano. Respiró aliviado al comprobar que los moratones de los golpes del repugnante Zabinni, comenzaban a extingirse y no dejaban huella visible.

- Lo hubiera matado... - susurró acariciándole el cuello.

Ella pareció teñir de contradicción sus ojos marrones.

Draco sonrió y negó.  
- No...pero sí lo habría torturado, como hizo contigo. Al menos eso...¿no?

- La violencia engendra violencia. - murmuró Hermione, sabia. - No quiero más peleas. Sólo da pie a más...

Ella le tocó el labio, con la mano libre. Lo recorrió con la yema del dedo y cerró los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Adoro verte sonreír. Ojalá lo hicieras siempre, siempre...

Callaron y se siguieron tocando, con lentitud, con suavidad, como dos amantes que se hubiesen reencontrado. Como lo que eran en realidad.

- Te amo. - dijo Hermione.

Draco sintió como sus dos palabras, lograban que un escalofrío le recorriese entero. Un escalofrío grato. Y para contrarrestar, sólo pudo decir lo mismo.

- Te amo.

Buscó sus labios, girando levemente el rostro. Danzaron en la boca del otro, unos minutos que transcurrieron en plena complicidad.

Comenzaba a vislumbrarse el sol del amanecer, por detrás de las montañas. Aún tardaría unas cuantas horas en alcanzar su cúspide, sin embargo, ya los alertaba de que su separación estaba cerca.

Prefirieron ignorarlo, por un rato.

Continuaron hablando en murmullos, con frases cortas y después, cascadas de besos, sonrisas, miradas, suspiros...

- ¿Y ahora qué...? - preguntó Hermione, de repente.

Draco no supo que responder.

- Ahora...

Sí, ahora. ¿Ahora qué?

- Déjame verla.

- ¿El qué? - Draco sabía muy bien lo que quería ver Hermione.

- La marca.

Él la miró unos instantes y acabó negándose.

- No quiero.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que la veas y pienses en ella.  
- No me ocultes la realidad, Draco, por favor.

- Herm...

- Por favor...

Él suspiró y bajando la vista, volvió a negarse.

- No hay secretos, Draco, no entre nosotros. - sintió que las lágrimas volvían a ella y sollozó débilmente. - Por favor, no quiero que haya secretos...no quiero...otra vez mentiras...

Draco la abrazó, acunándola contra sí.

- Es que...no quiero que sufrás más, Herm...no quiero.  
- Tarde o temprano, Draco.

- Prefiero que sea tarde.

- Y yo prefiero no ignorar cuál va a ser nuestro futuro.

Hermione se enderezó, sentándose en el sofá cama. Draco agarró la almohada y hundió la cara en ella. Sabía que ella tenía razón, como siempre y sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Pero no quería.  
Se alzó, hasta quedar frente a ella.

- Es el izquierdo¿verdad?

Draco asintió.

Ella le tomó el brazo con cuidado. Con valentía comenzó a remangarle el brazo de la camisa. Su brazo pálido se vio, de repente, surcado por unas líneas negras. Entonces le dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el antebrazo y viendo, claramente, la caravela.

Hermione no pudo evitar temblar y mordiéndose los labios, se impidió gritar o llorar. Observó el grabado, lo miró fijamente, aquel tatuaje maldito, aquella marca que los separaba para siempre.  
- Ya basta.

Draco retiró el brazo y volvió a colocarse la manga de la camisa.

Hermione tragó saliva. - ¿Te...dolió?

- No. - mintió. - No, no duele.

- ¿Cómo es...la ceremonia?

Draco no supo qué decir.

- Ehm...no sé, es...silenciosa, fría...no sé, Hermione, no sé...no me preguntes.

- Draco... - pero ella tampoco quería seguir preguntando. -

- Ahora todo va a ser más fácil. Lo llevaremos en secreto y...yo me las apañaré para engañar a mi padre y a...quien-tú-sabes.

- ¿Cómo?

- No sé...yo...

- Tú tienes que espiarme, Draco. Sabes que esas son tus órdenes. A mí y a Harry.

- Mentiré.

- Pero...¿y si...y si te pillan¿Y si descubren que mientes?

- No me descubrirán. - él le tomó la cara y la besó en los labios. - Tranquila, Herm, todo va a salir bien.

- Tengo miedo...

- ¿Tú? No. No tienes miedo. Eres valiente, eres toda una leona Gryffindor¿recuerdas? Llevas la valentía en la sangre.

- Y también te llevo a ti. Dentro. En mi sangre. Draco...¿y si nos descubre?

- No...no...

Hermione calló y de pronto, recordó la idea que había tenido, la noche que había reflexionado sobre ellos.

- Pensé que podríamos haberle dicho a Dumbledore...

- No.  
- A lo mejor él...hubiera podido...

- No, Herm.

Le miró a los ojos.  
- Draco, no sabemos...

- Sí, sí sé. Dumbledore no habría podido hacer nada. La única opción era negarme y...si me negaba, era muerte segura. Era traición.

- Pero...¿y si te descubren y... - le dolió el alma de pensarlo - te matan?

- Prefiero, vivir un día y tenerte, que vivir cien días y renunciar a ti.

" Prefiero, vivir un día y tenerte, que vivir cien días y renunciar a ti. "

- ¿Lo entiendes, Herm¿Lo entiendes? No me importa nada, sólo me importas tú. Sólo tú. Tú eres mi vida y...lucharé por ti, me cueste lo que me cueste y me arriesgue, a lo que me arriesgue.

Se abrazaron de nuevo. Un largo rato. Después jugaron a los besos. A los besos encadenados, los besos desesperados, los besos apasionados...

Y después...llegó la luz y llegó el adiós, hasta la noche siguiente.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione vio, nada más cruzar el umbral de la sala común, como Ron y Parvati, dormían en el sofá. Los observó y sonrió. Le pareció la imagen más bella que había visto nunca, después de Draco, regresando.

Se encerró en la ducha y dejó caer el agua sobre su cuerpo, caliente y liberadora. No había dormido nada, pero se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Draco le había dado fuerzas y alas para seguir volando.

Oyó voces. Eran sus compañeras que iban a despertarse, bajo el chorro de agua, siguiendo su ejemplo.

En ese momento, Dean Thomas despertaba a los trasnochadores Ron y Parvati. Ella dio un brinco, preguntando la hora y corrió, casi sin despedirse, a prepararse para las clases. Ron tardó más, primero golpeó a Dean con la pierna y después se escondió debajo de la manta, murmurando: "Harry, cinco minutitos más...". Dean lo dejó en el sofá, mientras volvía riendo a su habitación.

Harry fue el que logró despertar al pelirrojo, con un grito ensordecedor en su oído¡Te has quedado dormido!

En el desayuno, todo parecía haberse encauzado. A pesar de la cara dormida de Ron, el día pintaba magnífico bajo los primeros destellos de la primavera que se acercaba.

- Te veo muy contenta, Hermy. - dijo Lavender, con su llamativo tono rosa de sombra de ojos.  
- ¿Sí? - dijo ésta distraída. - No sé...serán las clases que me alegran.

- Oye...Ronnie...has dormido en muy buena compañía esta noche...¿no? - dejó caer Dean Thomas, a la vez que se servía zumo de calabaza.

Ron se manchó de mermelada la manga de la túnica y fulminó a Dean con los ojos. Parvati se sonrojó. Harry carraspeó, cambiando el tema.

- Qué bonito es el día¿no?

En la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy esbozaba una amplia sonrisa por el regreso de Draco. - ¿Qué tal te fue, Draco? - preguntó con voz venenosa, Zabinni - ¿Disfrutaste con tu visita?

El rubio apenas levantó los ojos de su plato, mientras manejaba el tenedor y el cuchillo. Asintió.

- Mucho, Blaise. Muchísimo.

Sabía perfectamente que ese mismo fin de semana, Zabinni también había recibido la marca, como la finalización de su entrenamiento como mortífago. Y sabía, muy bien, que él sí estaba muy feliz con su entrada en el ejército de Lord Voldemort.

- Pues...¿sabes?Se te ve un poco pálido...¿no estarás enfermo, verdad?

Pansy paseó su mirada azul por los rostros de los dos comensales y esperó el movimiento de Draco.

- No creo. Estoy mejor que nunca.

- ¿Sí? Te comprendo perfectamente. Últimamente estoy más satisfecho y feliz que nunca. ¿Será algo que flote en el ambiente¿O algo que pulula por los pasillos?

A le mente le vino, el recuerdo de las magulladuras de Hermione. Levantó la vista, chocando con la mirada reptil de Zabinni.

Empuñó el cuchillo con su mano derecha y lo apoyó en el mantel de la mesa. Le brillaron las pupilas.

- Malfoy, no sé cómo aún te hablas con este sujeto... - habló Pansy. - Éste traidor, que sólo busca tu mal.

Al alzar Pansy la voz, algunos miembros de la mesa de las serpientes giraron sus cabezas hacia Malfoy y Zabinni.

- Será, Pansy querida, que en el fondo, nuestro adorado Draco me aprecia.

Draco bufó.

- Qué más quisieras, Zabinni. Eres escoria.

La campana anunció que era hora de entrar a clase. En el aire quedó la discusión. En el aire quedó la cuenta a saldar que Zabinni le debía a Malfoy...y Malfoy se la había pagar muy caro, muy caro.

**ooooooooo**

El día pasó veloz. Draco y Hermione se concentraron en atender a las clases y así lo hicieron. Por la tarde, después de que Draco disfrutase de una tertulia con sus compañeros de equipo, a excepción de Zabinni, que no pisó la sala común de Slytherin y Hermione ayudase a Ron y Harry con los duros exámenes, los amantes tuvieron un encuentro casual en el poco concurrido, tercer piso. Ellos sabían muy bien hasta dónde podían llegar con sus encuentros y aunque aquello era un error, no pudieron evitarlo.

Besos, abrazos y caricias, detrás de uno de los callejones de los pasillos interminables y después, ella primero, él al rato para no levantar sospechas.

Aprovechando que Harry y Ginny habían salido a los terrenos de Hogwarts para dar un paseo, Ron conversó con Parvati en la biblioteca aunque, enfadada por su creciente murmullo, la señora Pince les recomendó que saliesen a parlotear a otro lado y ambos, mitad avergonzados, mitad debertidos, salieron de la biblioteca para pasear por el castillo y acabar riendo en la sala común, en el mismo sitio donde habían amanecido.

"Un día perfecto", sonrió Hermione cuando se sentó a cenar en compañía de sus amigos, que mantenían su mismo pensamiento y, a excepción de un triste Dean Thomas.

Durante la comida que cerraba la jornada, Albus Dumbledore reclamó su atención. Todas las cabezas giraron en dirección a la mesa que presidía el Gran Comedor.

- Queridos alumnos y alumnas. Sabemos que este no es, precisamente, un año fácil para nadie...

Dumbledore captó su atención, hablando sobre los desequilibrios en el mundo mágico y la falsa tranquilidad que se respiraba en Hogwarts.

- Sé, por tanto, que entre todo ésto y la ajetreada vida de los trimestres escolares de Hogwarts, vuestras jóvenes almas se aburren soberanamente mientras caen en la rutina diaria. Así, por tanto, atendiendo a las ideas de un grupo numeroso de alumnos que nos han rogado clemencia a los profesores, - y dirigó su mirada, directamente, al grupo travieso de chicas del Comité de Chicas Huffellpuff - hemos decidido hacer una pequeña... - y antes de que pronunciara la palabra, la mesa de Huffelpuff ya daba gritos de alegría - fiesta.

El murmullo se extendió por todo el salón. - ¡Al fin podré estrenar mi nuevo modelito! - chilló Lavender emocionada.

- ¡Este año caes, caes! - murmuró Dean, para sí mismo y para la chica desconocida con quien "hablaba".

- Por Merlín, otro baile no... - sollozó Ron.

- Por favor, por favor, - continuó el director. - silencio. Los organizadores de la Fiesta de Primavera serán los prefectos, dirigidos por los dos premios Anuales de este año, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

A ambos les llegó la punzada. Y se buscaron con la mirada. Eso significaba más horas juntos. Zabinni lo captó y sonrió, maligno, pues ya planeaba algo.  
- La fiesta será el día 21, día de la primavera como todos sabéis. Dicho ésto, dejo en manos de los organizadores las ideas restantes. Gracias. Podéis terminar la cena y volved a vuestros dormitorios.

- Una fiesta. Va a ser genial. - sonreía Lavender, apretando el brazo de su novio, que no sonreía tanto.

- Odio los bailes. - le murmuró Harry a Ron.  
Ginny carraspeó.

- ¿Este año me invitarás o tendré que volver con...? - no pronunció el nombre de Neville pero Harry enseguida lo entendió.  
- Antes de que te lo pida nadie...Ginny...¿querrás venir conmigo al baile? - habló Harry con una sonrisa.

- Oh, - la pelirroja pestañeó excesivamente, en una clara burla. - ¡creí que nunca me lo pedirías!Por supuesto que iré contigo, Harry, cielo.

Entre risas, Hermione pensaba en que ella no podría ir con la persona que quería...aunque, de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea...una propuesta para el comité organizador. Sonrió. Quizá...sí pudiera...

21 de marzo, Fiesta de Primavera en Hogwarts. Ninguno de los presentes imaginaba que aquel día maravilloso se convertiría en la peor de sus pesadillas. Ninguno y menos Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Hola de nuevo!He regresado y conmigo, el capítulo veinticinco, ya, de nuestro amado Pianista. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Quería señalar algunos puntos sobre el capítulo.

La canción que canta Hermione es la conocidísima "Regresa a mí" (en inglés, la original "Umbreak my heart" cantada por Tony Braxton), que se ha cantado en múltiples versiones, yo me quedo con la última, que interpretan magistralmente los chicos de Il Divo.

La idea del baile de primavera - esta idea está muy trillada en los fan fics de Harry Potter. Sí¿por qué? Nos emocionan los bailes y las fiestas, admitámoslo, sobre todo a las chicas...una oportunidad para ponernos preciosas y conquistar al chico. ¿Verdad? Por ello, me daba miedo caer en la rutina, el aburrimiento y la repetición. Pero era necesario, lo prometo. Es necesario y será trascendental para la historia. Será el principio del fin. Y ya no digo más. Ojalá no les decepcione.

Draco - mortífago. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Su misión: espiar a Hermione Granger y a Harry Potter. Su idea de mentirle a sus superiores¿descabellada?

Ron y Parvati - aclaro: NO estoy dando pie a una relación entre ellos, al menos amorosa, estoy dando pie a una amistad. Lo que pueda surgir...ya no me hago responsable.

Zabinni - no creáis ni por un momento que nuestro malo malísimo ha caído. Nada de eso, que en esa cabecita loca aún queda mucha maldad para repartir y mil ideas para hacerle daño a nuestros protagonistas.

Os dejo algunas preguntas, para que vayáis sacando conclusiones:

**oooooooo**

_¿Será la Fiesta de Primavera, la excusa ideal para que nuestros protagonistas estén cerca?_

_¿Qué ocurrirá el 21 de marzo?_

_¿Planeará alguna broma pesada Blaise Zabinni?_

_¿Pasará algo entre Ron y Parvati?_

_¿Podrá Draco engañar a Lord Voldemort y ocultar su amor con Hermione, a pesar de llevar la marca tenebrosa?_

_¿Conseguirán Draco y Herm bailar juntos en la Fiesta de Primavera, sin ser descubiertos?  
_

**ooooooo**

Mil gracias por vuestra paciencia. Sé que he tardado mucho, no tengo excusa y no prometo nada, porque ahora comienzan las clases, de nuevo, el 15 de Septiembre :( Sólo espero que vuestra paciencia tenga recompensa con este capítulo y los que le seguirán y que no me abandonéis.

Creo que ya lo he dicho todo, espero que no se me olvide nada. Sólo me resta deciros que gracias, de corazón, por vuestro apoyo, que espero vuestros reviews, comentarios, e-mails, felicitaciones, sugerencias, críticas...lo que sea, que El pianista no es nada sin vosotras.

Nos vemos, entonces, en el próximo capítulo, el veintiséis de El pianista o, para las que me sigáis en Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia, en su capítulo, el diecinueve.

Y hasta aquí...me despido, ya sabéis que tenéis mi correo electrónico por si queréis que hablemos a través del messenger ;)

Os adoro. Siempre vuestra

_Lira Garbo_

* * *

**Duermes.  
Ismael Serrano**

_Duermes mientras la ciudad golpea el cristal con su llanto._

_Ajena a tu sueño, que pena que este milagro de verte dormida en paz no desborde el muro de esta habitación._

_Ojalá que mañana,  
cuando te despiertes,  
duerma mi dolor._

_Duermes y bajo el flexo una estudiante reza a la locura de huir con los muchachos del camión de la basura._

_Y mientras los bares entierran la culpa de esta gran ciudad,  
tantas soledades, sin saber que duermes, no pueden amar._

_Duermes.  
Insomne cruzo la casa y te busco intranquilo porque sueño a tu lado aunque no duerma contigo._

_Duermes.  
perdona mi maldita costumbre de despertarte,  
porque tengo miedo o porque llego tarde._

_Duermes.  
y un hombre escribe versos frente a una computadora._

_Temblando en la pantalla, abre la caja de Pandora y en un cuarto de hotel busca el sin vida en el mini bar el rumor de las olas, una pareja que esta noche, no dormirá._

_Duermes.  
y un hombre llora en un taxi mientras suena la radio.  
Una mujer desnuda, lo detiene en un semáforo.  
Nadie sabe que duermes._

_No consta en los diarios qué lástima la gente, que nunca besará, la paz sobre tus párpados._

_Duermes.  
Insomne cruzo la casa y te busco intranquilo porque sueño a tu lado aunque no duerma contigo._

_Duermes.  
perdona mi maldita costumbre de despertarte,  
porque tengo miedo o porque llego tarde._


	26. Flores de primavera

**El pianista**

**Los reviews voy a contestarlos personalmente, dada la prohibición de Fan fiction a contestarlos en los capítulos. Si queréis que os conteste por e-mail, dejadmelo, si queréis que lo haga por el sistema de enviar mensajes, decidlo también :) Os adoro.**

**Gracias por esos 777 :)**

* * *

**26.**_ Flores de primavera_

Lo acarició suavemente, con la yema de los dedos. Sintió su tacto, delicioso, la tersura de la superficie lisa y oscura. Llenó sus pulmones de aire mientras un extraño temblor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Lo observó de nuevo y lo rodeó, una vez más, hasta, que al fin, se decidió a sentarse.

Se hundió en el sillín y se quedó estático con la mirada fija en la tapa que aún cubría las teclas, guardándolas. Tragó saliva al tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia delante y dudaba, sumido en el aire. Suspirando fuertemente, abrió la caja con igual fuerza y valentía.

Tenerlo abierto ante él fue definitivo.

Sintió como sus brazos, sus manos, sus dedos, recobraban la vida con la misma intensidad que su corazón latía al ver de nuevo a Hermione, después de creerla perdida. Sintió toda la energía acumulándose y se dejó llevar, por el poder que ejercía sobre él, la música de su amado piano.

_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas. Amo lo que muestras o insinuas. Amo lo que eres o imagino. Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío..._

Naturalidad, vitalidad, emoción, vida derramándose a borbotones por aquella sala sobria y deshabitada. Vida manchando las paredes blancuzcas, coloreándolas de una iluminación dorada como burbujas de champán. Vida recordando bellos momentos, vida llena de amor, desechando cualquier mal pensamiento.

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas Yo amo tus dudas y certezas Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja..._

Vida...¡vida! Había vida, incluso en el infierno. Por un instante gracias a Dios concedido, se llenaba de cielo y armonía y la paz perdida llenaba la habitación secreta, borraba las inquietudes e incertidumbres...por un segundo, lo simple, lo complejo, lo anhelado incluso lo desconocido, era hermoso, era amado.

_Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos Amo tus olores, tus fragancias Te amo en el beso y la distancia_

Ella entró, lentamente y lo observó tocando, sin hacer ruido para no desconcentrarlo. Lo escuchó, entonces, cantando y no pudo evitar sonreír, no por la belleza de las letras, no por la hermosura de la melodía del piano, sino por él, porque se le veía feliz. Sí, quizá fuera un oasis, pero existía, pero estaba allí...y quizá, la música los contagia de felicidad a ambos.

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo Te amo por amor sin doble filo Te amo y si pudiera no amarte, se que te amaría aún lo mismo.  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo Te amo por amor a dar lo mío Te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido..._

Se desabrochó la túnica, sin perder la sonrisa de la boca y entonces, él la oyó y volvió la cabeza, sin que sus manos se detuvieran...entonces, repitió la última frase...

Te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido...

Hermione se acercó a él y continuó la canción, emocionada.

_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas_

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, verdad¿Qué mortal hubiera pensando en aquella noche, en aquellas personas y en aquel amor¿Quién hubiera imaginado aquella canción?

_Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas Te amo en la carne y en el alma Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas_

Simplemente...parecía imposible. No sólo su amor, por ser ellos quienes eran, sino porque, al fin, dos personas en el mundo tan extraño que se vivía...se habían encontrado a sí mismas, en el alma del otro, en las canciones, en la música...en la oscuridad.

Amo lo que pides y regalas Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas Amo tus instantes y lo eterno Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

Y ambos, sonriendo, ya abrazados, ya envueltos en la atracción del piano, ambos pianistas, ambos voces con clamores que sólo Dios y nosotros escucharíamos, para callarlo y olvidarlo.

_Y amo lo que amas yo te amo Te amo por amor sin doble filo Te amo y si pudiera no amarte se que te amaria aun lo mismo .  
Y amo lo que amas yo te amo Te amo por amor a dar lo mío Te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido._

Mecidos, en su romántica complicidad, Draco siguió tocando, a pesar del silencio, él siguió tocando...Hermione cerró los ojos y así los mantuvo la noche...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En el transcurso de esa noche, no hablaron de la marca, ni de su amor prohibido, no...ni siquiera hablaron de que no podrían ir juntos al baile, porque no podían ser descubiertos, no, nada de penas ni dolores de cabeza...no, sólo hablaron de lo que más les importaba...de ellos mismos.

Como si Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni y el mismo Dumbledore, hubieran sido absorvidos por las fuerzas alienígenas y los dejaran respirar tranquilos, al menos esa noche, que, como todas, siempre podía ser la última.

- Me encanta el rojo...como el vestido que te regalé para fin de año¿recuerdas?

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

- Recuerdo. Pero estamos en primavera¿cómo me voy a poner un vestido de terciopelo, Draco?

- Mmm...buena observación. Entonces...tendremos que ir a comprarlo.

- Ajá, y ahora tengo que cambiar de color...

- Me gusta el rojo.

- ¿Qué te parece celeste?

- No. Me gusta el rojo.

- ¿Y el amarillo?

- No. Me gusta el rojo.

Herm rió y le besó, dulcemente.

- Hay muchos colores.

- Mmm...ya...pero me gusta el rojo.

- ¿Y tú te pondrás una corbata que me guste a mí?

- Por supuesto, tú eliges.

- ¡Rosa fuccia!

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Dijiste que yo elegía!

- ¡Sí¡Pero no para que me apedrearan por hortera!

Ambos rieron, tan sinceros, tan enamorados, tan despreocupados. La noche se les quedaba corta...tendrían que pactar con la luna.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rápidamente se empezó a respirar el ambiente festivo por todo el colegio. A pesar de la dureza de los exámenes, los chicos y chicas se tomaban un respiro y conspiraban sus estrategias para conseguir a su pareja.

- Este año...la cosa es distinta. - suspiraba Ron Weasley mientras intentaba, sin éxito, memorizar los catorce ingredientes de la poción Clatempo. - Tú ya tienes pareja.

- Sí y no creo que a Ginny le haga gracia que se lo pida a otra...como comprenderás.

- Yo voy con mi Lavender. - murmuró Seamus con una sonrisa.

- Pastelón... eres lo peor, Sean, vencido por una mujer... - farfulló Dean.

Su amigo frunció el ceño:

- Bueno¿y tú qué¿Con quién piensas ir?

- Ni idea. No es algo que me preocupe...

- Venga, pillín, que habrás pensado en alguna...

- Sí...barajo varias.

- Pues date prisa. Y tú también, Ron, que este año no está Krum pero Hermione está de vicio así que...

Harry y Ron lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- Como le cuente a tu novia que andas diciendo que su amiga está de vicio... - murmuró Ron. - Creo que te vas a quedar sin pareja y sin novia.

Repentinamente llegaron a la sala Parvati Patil y Lavender Bronw, muy alegres, dando saltitos.

- Hola, amado novio mío. - exclamó Lavender a la vez que le daba un sonoro beso a Seamus.

- Hola Parvati. - sonrió Dean.

- Hola Dean, Harry...Ron... - dijo la morena mientras se retiraba.

Ron se quedó mirando a Parvati. ¿Y si...? No, era una locura. Él sabía muy bien que no estaba enamorado de Parvati y ella sí de él...no quería darle falsas esperanzas...pero...bueno¿y lo de la otra noche? Eran buenos amigos...no tenía por qué malinterpretar...¿o sí? Bueno...¿por qué no?

- Oye, Lavender...¿y Hermione? - preguntó Harry al no observarla.

Lavender se separó de Seamus, al que le había dejado una mancha rosa en los labios.

- Am...está reunida para lo de la organización, con Malfoy.

- ¡Qué tostón! - espetó Dean. - Pobre Hermione...Draco y ella no se soportan...la que le ha caído...

Ron sonrió interiormente, mientras Parvati se perdía por el hueco de las habitaciones: "Sí...pobre Hermione".

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Quiero, ante todo, dejar claro que no aceptaré ninguna negativa. Los prefectos están en la obligación de cumplir con Hogwarts y organizar el baile pero la responsabilidad principal recae en los premios anuales, ustedes.

Mientras McGonagall hablaba, Draco no podía evitar dejar de mirar a Hermione, ella sonreía, disimuladamente. Cuán ingenua era la profesora...

- Así lo hemos acordado y así se hará. Quiero que den ejemplo de buena convivencia entre las casas¿entendido?

Hermione asintió desganada. McGonagall desvió la vista hasta Malfoy.

- ¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco, traído de repente a la realidad, dio un pequeño bote.

- Sí, profesora, sí...

McGonagall frunció el ceño y los miró, un poco confundida.

- Bien. - suspiró. - Procedan pues, a la organización. No se olviden de consultarlo todo con los prefectos y conmigo.

Ambos asintieron. La profesora se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación, mirando por última vez a los premios anuales, intentando escudriñar con su mirada la razón del comportamiento de ambos. Sin embargo, se dio por vencida y salió del cuarto, dejando caer lentamente la puerta.

Draco y Hermione observaron como ésta se cerraba y no se movieron hasta que el "clic" anunció que estaban a salvo.  
Se miraron, entonces y sonrieron, riéndose.

- Señorita Granger... - habló Malfoy con voz fingidamente grave. - haga el favor de no comerse al señor Malfoy...

- No se preocupe, profesora, - dijo la Gryffindor pestañeando de forma angelical. - sólo le morderé un poquito.

Draco se levantó, entonces y se arrodilló frente a ella. Ella le acarició la cara con las manos y él cerró los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza en su regazo.

- Bendita fiesta. - suspiró.

Se quedaron en silencio. Por la ventana del despacho se podían observar los terrenos de Hogwarts, con los árboles a punto de florecer y las flores a punto de abrirse.

- Es un paisaje precioso¿no crees? La primavera es mi estación favorita. - susurró Hermione.

- Mmm...yo prefiero el invierno.

- ¿Te gusta más el frío que el calor?

- No. Solamente me gusta tener una excusa para abrazarte.  
Hermione le miró con ternura, como si fuera un niño pequeño y frágil.

- ¿Por qué tienes que buscar una excusa?

Draco abrió los ojos y puso cara de inocente.

- Tonto. - le espetó ella, haciendo una mueca y moviendo la cabeza. - Señorita Granger...no me gustaría tener que llamar a la profesora McGonagall para contarle que me está usted agrediendo verbalmente.

- ¿Me está usted amenazando, señor Malfoy? - preguntó con voz fingidamente molesta.

- Sí.

Se levantó un poco y la besó en los labios castamente. Tomó su rostro y examinó con detenimiento sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus cejas...Ella, a su vez, sólo podía mirar sus ojos, tan grises y misteriosos, tan excepcionales y queridos.

- Me gusta el lunar de tu cuello. - dijo acariciándole la piel de éste. - Y la forma ondulada de tus pestañas...incluso tu pelo enredado me gusta.

Ella sonrió.

- Pues a mí no me gusta que te eches gomina...

Malfoy arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Y qué propones?

- Que no te pongas nada más que agua. La gomina hace que se te caiga el pelo. - dijo enredando un dedo en un mechón rubio.

- ¿Y tú qué me das a cambio...de que lo haga?

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero la queja se convirtió en una mueca pícara que se cerró en una sonrisa cómplice.

- Puede que te deje algún baile en la fiesta.

- ¿Algún baile?

- Mmm... sí... alguno que me sobre.

Cogiéndola por la cintura, la tironeó hacia delante y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayeron a la alfombra. Comenzaron a rodar por ésta, chocando con las patas de las sillas, haciéndose cosquillas, riéndose y jugando a besarse como dos locos enamorados...los que eran.

Y así se les pasó el tiempo, en la alfombra, mirándose y descubriéndose. Sin preocuparse por el tiempo que no tenían ni por todo lo que giraba a su alrededor.

El sol se fue ocultando entre las montañas, dejando paso a un hermoso atardecer de destellos anaranjados y sombras doradas que pintaban los campos verdes de vísperas de primavera.

Los estudiantes, aprovechando el último día de la dura semana, salían a observar como se marchaba el sol y dejaba paso a la noche. Se sentaban alrededor del lago, charlaban de sus pruebas y aventuras, conocían la amistad y el amor...y las chispas de la primavera, iban saltando. La propia naturaleza sentía la llegada de la estación. Nadie era ajena a ella.

- Draco¿qué hora es?

- ¿Qué importa?

- Sí importa. ¿Qué hora es?

Draco alzó el brazo y observó su reloj plateado.

- Las...siete y media.

- ¡Las ocho menos cuarto¡Llevamos casi tres horas aquí y no hemos hablado de la fiesta!

El Slytherin le quitó hierro al asunto.

- No te preocupes. ¿Qué hay qué hablar?

- De la música, de la organización, del horario, del lugar, del escenario, de la comida, de los eventos...

- Para, para, para...

Hermione se enderezó, sentándose inquirió a Draco.

- A ver...música...se contrata a un grupo, que lo hagan los prefectos de Ravenclaw, comida, que lo hagan los prefectos de Huffelpuff, horario, por la noche, claro está, comida, que lo piensen los elfos...¿enventos?cena y baile. Lugar...evidentemente, el gran comedor. ¿Qué más?

Hermione parpadeó.

- Qué fácil te parece todo.

- Amor...es así de fácil. Ojalá todo fuera como organizar una fiesta de primavera... - dijo, y por primera vez en la tarde, se sintió triste.

- Entonces, debemos organizar una reunión con el resto de prefectos...

- Mañana, después del desayuno...aquí mismo.

Hermione, un poco tensa, caviló y de pronto, pareció recordar algo.

- ¿Y el tipo de fiesta?

- ¿Tipo de fiesta¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues...una fiesta... de disfraces...

- Me niego rotundamente. - dijo tajante el rubio.

- O una fiesta de máscaras, o una fiesta de parejas, o una fiesta...

- Espera.

- ¿Qué...?

Se miraron. Los ojos de Malfoy brillaban.

- Creo que tengo una muy buena idea...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Me niego.

- Es una estupidez.

- A mí no me parece mal...tiene que ser divertido.

El murmullo era creciente en el despacho. Hermione trataba poner orden sin éxito. Tuvo que dar una sonora voz Draco, para que la escucharan.

- Gracias, Malfoy. - dijo con desdén la Gryffindor. - Parece que la idea ha desatado polémica. ¿Alguien quiere exponer su razonamiento?

- Yo pienso que es un absurdo, Hermione. - objetó Justin, prefecto de Huffelpuff. - ¿Para qué vamos a ir con máscaras?

- Queremos innovar, Justin. La gente está cansada de las fiestas clásicas, con la comida, el típico vals y su grupo de amigos.

- A mí me parece muy buena idea, Hermy. - sonrió Hannah.

- Yo también estoy a favor. - apuntó Ron.

Hermione le sonrió, agradecida. Ya le había comentado la idea y pedido por favor que aceptara, era muy importante para ella, por la sencilla razón de que, en el anonimato, ella y Draco podrían estar juntos sin que nadie los reconociera. Perfecto.

- Además, es una buena forma para divertirse, es emocionante. - suspiró Hannah. - Tan romántico...

- Es estúpido...yo seré antiguo pero prefiero la forma tradicional. - siguió protestando el prefecto de Huffelpuff.

- ¿Votamos? - propuso Draco Malfoy.

- ¿En contra? - preguntó Hermione.

La mano de Justin se alzó, única en el desierto.

Hermione sonrió por dentro y no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se le contagiara al rostro.

- ¿A favor?

La aplastante mayoría silenció al prefecto, que negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y McGonagall qué opina de todo esto? - dejó caer, esperanzado de que la idea se cancelara.

Draco y Hermione se miraron. Ahora venía la parte más difícil.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione argumentaba, convencida y firme, ante Draco Malfoy, cruzado de brazos, escuchándola, satisfecho y orgulloso de su desenvoltura, un poco preocupado, ante el rostro sin emoción patente de la profesora de transformaciones. Hermione también estaba nerviosa. Estaban jugando con fuego pero había sido una decisión conjunta. Entre el cielo de sombras que los acechaba, siempre quedaban luces de esperanza, aquella era su esperanza, la aprobación de la vice directora.

Ella hablaba sin temor en la voz, con una sonrisa positiva en los labios, estaba pletórica desde que habían iniciado la organización de la fiesta, quizá porque había olvidado, en parte, todo lo ocurrido a finales del mes de febrero. Por lo menos, otros pensamientos más felices inundaban su cabeza.

Blaise Zabinni no había vuelto a molestarla pero, a pesar de ello, Draco lo vigilaba de cerca, intentando evitar cualquier contraataque del ojiverde. Aunque no lo había hablado con Hermione, Draco sabía que Zabinni no era alguien de quedarse conforme si los acontecimientos le eran desfavorables y eso, le inquietaba. Pero intentaba no exteriorizarlo, intentaba guardar ese secreto, tan profundamente encerrado dentro de él, como el dolor de la marca en su antebrazo.

No ignoraba que, últimamente, le ardía más que nunca. Sabía que Voldemort, y dudaba mucho que fuera por la inminente llegada de la estación de las flores, estaba alegre y no podía dejar de pensar que planeaba algo. Sin embargo, su padre no le había informado de nada, ni siquiera de alguna reunión en Hogwarts, clandestinamente, del grupo de alumnos mortífagos que habitaba en el castillo. "Tengo que escribirle", pensó mientras Hermione mostraba a la profesora el pergamino con la planificación de la fiesta, "Pero...si le escribo, me preguntará por Potter, Weasley y por Hermione...".

Sintió, de pronto, un dolor agudo en el antebrazo y acalló el gemido de angustia, revolviéndose en el asiento y contrayendo la mandíbula. La profesora le miró de reojo y Hermione hizo una referencia hacia él.

- Draco está un poco en desacuerdo con servir pastel de queso, dice que es un poco pesado...

- Así es. - asintió el prefecto. - Lo sustituiría por algo más ligero...como frutas...

La profesora frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia su alumna preferida y siguió atendiéndola.

Su misión estaba ahí y él lo sabía. Era algo que no le había dicho a Hermione y aunque, habían acordado que entre ellos no habría mentiras...era algo que no tenía valor de decirle. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que Hermione sospechaba algo. Nunca le había preguntado directamente, no habían hablado sobre nada relacionado con las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Pero ella no era ninguna tonta.

¿Qué podía decirle? Mi misión es vigilarte, a ti y a tus dos mejores amigos. Pero...¿qué iba a decir en la reunión de mortífagos¿Qué iba a contar del trío de oro? Hermione le había dicho que Harry estaba recibiendo clases con la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Helen White. Sabía que formaban parte de La Orden del Fénix y que tanto Weasley como Hermione tenían reuniones muy eventuales con ésta.

Pero...¿cómo iba a decirle algo de todo eso a Voldemort? No podía decirle nada. Pero...¿y si no hacia falta decírlo y Voldemort lo averiguaba¿Qué sería de Hermione y de sus dos amigos? Pero, sobre todo... ¿qué sería de él si a ella le pasaba algo?

- Estoy asombrada, realmente asombrada. - murmuró la profesra, revisando el pergamino, ajustándose las gafas.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de triunfo. Él hizo un intento por sonreír pero la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios.

- ¿Se reunieron con los prefectos?

- Así es. Todo lo que está escrito en el acta ha sido votado y aprobado por unanimidad.

- Siento tener que repetirme...pero estoy asombrada.

Quitándose las gafas y dejando el pergamino a un lado, miró a ambos premios anuales, con el gesto admirado.

- Nunca pensé que entre ustedes pudiera haber tan buena comunicación y se pusieran de acuerdo así...en buenas maneras. He de decir que en todos mis años como profesora de Hogwarts nunca había visto dos premios anuales tan competentes como ustedes y, por ello, no puedo poner objeción alguna a lo que han decidido.

Hermione sonrió, ansiosa y feliz, Draco esbozó una sonrisa, menos pronunciada pero igualmente sentida.

- Creo que va a ser una fiesta inolvidable. - asintió la profesora.

Inolvidable...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le besó con vehemencia y él la correspondió con la misma intensidad. Todo se hallaba sumido en un silencio apaciguador, las tardes de finales de invierno estaban siendo maravillosas.

Estrecharon las mínimas distancias entre ellos y se recorrieron, una y otra vez, enérgicos y apasionados.

En un segundo de sosiego, Hermione abrazó fuertemente a su pianista, riendo alegre, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de éste.

- Es fantástico, Draco. ¡Es fantástico!

- Sí, lo es... - murmuró éste, mimándola.

- Cada día doy gracias a Merlín por haberte puesto en mi camino...

Se besaron de nuevo, sintiendo ese calor reconfortante que emana del amor.

- Te amo. Te adoro. - le susurró, mordiéndole la oreja suavemente, acariciándola como si del delicado piano se tratase.

- Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma...

Con una pícara sonrisa, trazó círculos en el pecho del buscador.

- Se me ha ocurrido una manera magnífica de celebrarlo... - dijo, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Sí? - indagó con voz grave. - ¿Cuál...?

- Pues...

Mientras le proponía cosas indecentes, en voz baja y escondida en su oído, el buscador clavó la vista fijamente en el pasillo corredero, sin poder evitar que su rostro se llenara de muecas. - Interesante...

Pero cuando iba a retomar, con más ansias si cabe, su guerra de caricias, un movimiento repentino le alertó, rompiendo su ensoñación. Hermione tardó en darse cuenta, sin embargo, al ver la rigidez del Malfoy, notó que algo no iba bien y le miró aturdida.

El rubio se apresuró a ocultarla detrás suya. El silencio que mantenían casi cortaba. Aquella era su realidad, su día a día, esconder del mundo su historia de amor, esconderse.

Sus corazones bombeaban rápidamente, presos de la angustia y la incertidumbre. Los pasos comenzaron a ser perceptibles, se dirigían hacia ellos. La columna tras la que se ocultaban era insuficiente, les verían.

Entonces, la mente de ambos empezó a cavilar. El Slytherin, sabedor de las creencias de su casa hacia la relación que mantenía con Hermione, pensó en la posibilidad de no ocultarse si se trataba de un miembro de ésta. Pero, aunque la firme convicción del Malfoy sobre que todo era un engaño para favorecer a su bando, al bando de Voldemort y sonsacar información a la Gryffindor, no le convencía la idea. No quería arriesgarse.

Hermione buscaba una salida rápida y urgente. Correr por el pasillo no era una buena opción, podían descubrirlos a mitad de camino, o a uno y relacionarlos. Detrás de la columna no estaban seguros. No los dos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un ventanal de grandes vidrieras y una cortina espesa amarrada en sus extremos. No había viento que agitara estas, dada a la suave brisa primaveral.

Entonces, saltó la chispa y se encendió la idea.

Hermione se quitó los zapatos rápidamente y los cogió con una mano, salió disparada, entonces, hacia la cortina.

A Draco le tomó por sorpresa su iniciativa, intentó detenerla pero no la alcanzó. "Eres única, Hermione", pensó, mientras la veía ocultarse tras el fajo de la tela.

"Será mejor que intente que no pase por aquí", se dijo a sí mismo.

Colocándose el porte gallardo y distingido, salió de su escondrijo y andó a lo largo del pasillo, hacia la dirección donde había visto el movimiento. Cuando llegó a la boca final del pasillo descendente, su sorpresa fue máxima.

Nadie iba hacia ellos, sino que se alejaba. Y frunció el ceño al observar de quien se trataba: Blaise Zabinni.

La idea de que Zabinni conspirase algo contra él y Hermione no dejaba de atormentarlo. Al fin vio como sus pensamientos eran ciertos.

El Slytherin marchaba con avidez, mirando a sus espaldas, nervioso, como si ocultara algo.

Draco lo seguía, totalmente sigiloso, sin hacer ruido alguno, frenético, intuyendo que iba a hacer un gran descubrimiento, nada agradable.

Al fin, Blaise se detuvo, después de torcer en una esquina. Draco lo espió, detrás de la pared: "Voldemort estaría orgulloso de mí", pensó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al relacionar su encuentro con el Slytherin con su inhumana misión. Zabinni sacó la varita, entonces, murmurando un hechizo fácil, que abrió la puerta del aula donde se había parado. Un aula abandonada, supuso Draco, por su ubicación y su aspecto.

El portón se cerró tras el moreno, produciéndose un sonido ronco y nuevamente, silencio. Sin ver nuevos movimientos, Draco observó con detenimiento el espacio donde se encontraba, lo archivó mentalmente y acordó volver, para entrar en el aula e investigar más profundamente. Ahora debía volver con Hermione.

Sagazmente, recorrió todo el camino anterior, hasta llegar al pasillo donde habían sido sorprendidos. Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba, sólo quedaba la cortina, desatada.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean Thomas tiró una piedrecilla al lago, que fue saltando cuatro veces más, antes de hundirse. Ron sonrió y pulió la piedra que iba a lanzar, antes de dar el toque maestro. Su grano saltó cinco veces, creando varias ondas a su alrededor y luego se hundió, dejando el rastro tras de sí.

- ¡Serás...! - exclamó Dean, mientras Ron reía.

- Te dije que era bueno.

- ¡Ya verás!

Bajo los altos árboles de capullos rosas, cuyas flores aún no habían florecido, Ginny y Harry yacían abrazados, sonriéndose, acariciándose y rodando por el césped como los enamorados que eran. Su amor era envidiado, un amor sincero y real, que gritaban al mundo, con la misma felicidad de que lo disfrutaban.

Seamus y Lavender, a su vez, los imitaban, con más intesidad aún.

Las dos parejas felices.

Parvati Patil era la más solitaria, que se entretenía leyendo el último número de Corazón de Bruja.

- ¡Es imposible! - farfulló Dean, tirando malhumorado una piedra.

Todos rieron por la terquedad del Gryffindor.

- Déjalo, Dean...admite que Ron es mejor y punto. - se jactó Ginny, sabiendo que su comentario no haría sino que el moreno no cejara en su empeño de vencer.

- ¡No! Seguiré intentándolo y lo conseguiré. - exclamó, con toda la dignidad y valentía de un Gryffindor.

Mientras todos volvían a reír y observaban, como, sin éxito, Dean lo repetía una y otra vez sin llegar a los cinco saltos, Ron se percató de que Parvati estaba sola, leyendo.

Levantándose, fue hacia ella.

- ¿Molesto? - preguntó.

Ella le miró y negó con la cabeza, cerrando la revista, que abría su número con un corazón hecho de fresas, con una frase parpadeante: PrimaveraAmor. El titular rezaba: La primavera...¡el corazón altera!

Con las mejillas encendidas, se mesó el cabello y advirtió como Ron parecía pensar algo importante.

- ¿En qué piensas? - le interrogó.

- En...bueno...¿sabes...ya con quién vas a ir al baile?

Parvati parpadeó, abrió la boca y no dijo nada. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se rascó la cabeza, nerviosa.

- Ah...no me lo ha pedido nadie. Supongo que...iré sola...

Un grito de Dean los distrajo. El moreno pateó la tierra.

- Parvati, - dijo Ron, intentando captar de nuevo la atención de la Patil. - yo he pensado en...que, bueno, si no tienes ningún plan, si no te parece mal...y bueno...si quieres...podríamos ir...juntos. Tú y yo. Los dos. Al baile.

- ¿Hablas...en serio?

- Sí, claro. - asintió este.

Parvati miró al suelo y se quedó ensimismada.

- En plan amigos. - añadió Ron. - Sin compromiso. Sólo por...ir con alguien y...

- Acepto.

- ¿Sí?

Parvati sonrió.  
- Sí¿por qué no?

- Bien. Bien...pues...

- ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Dean¡Para! - se quejó Harry. - Pareces un loco. No es tan importante...si no te sale, no pasa nada, no se va a acabar el mundo...

- Sí... tienes razón...

El moreno miró en dirección a Ron y Parvati, tragó saliva y bajó los hombros, tirando por última vez la piedra y, acto seguido, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dándole la espalda al lado. Así, no vio como su pequeña piedra daba cinco saltos en el río, antes de hundirse con su derrota.

- Voy a caminar un poco para...despejarme. - dijo, tristemente.

Las dos parejas se miraron, entre sí, sin entender.

- ¿Y ahora, qué le pasa a este? - preguntó Lavender sin entender.

Seamus movió la cabeza y se levantó, diciéndole a su novia que enseguida volvía. Se marchó, gritando el nombre de su amigo y yendo en su dirección.

Parvati y Ron rieron sonoramente, mientras leían un artículo de Corazón de Bruja sobre el destino en primavera de los distintos horóscopos.

Lavender siseó, guiñándole un ojo a Ginny y Harry.

- Creo que pronto seremos tres parejitas...

- Ey chicos...¿no es esa Hermione?

La prefecta Gryffindor se dirigía hacia ellos, un poco agitada.

- ¡Herm¡Aquí!

Ron levantó la cabeza de las hojas de la revista y observó a la castaña. Parvati agachó aún más su cabeza.

- Hola. - saludó Hermione al llegar a la altura de sus amigos. - Os he estado buscando.

- Llevamos aquí un buen rato...se está genial. - comentó Ginny.  
- Te has perdido a Dean...al pobre no le salían los cinco saltos... - relató Lavender. - ¿Dónde estabas?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Eh...organizando la fiesta.

- ¿Con Malfoy?

Reinó el silencio, mientras los conocedores del secreto miraban maquinalmente a Hermione, quien, congelada, no articulaba palabra.

- Herm, te has puesto blanca. - rió Lavender. - Ya sé que te cae mal pero...no es para tanto¿no?

- Ah...no...no es por eso, es que, se me había olvidado. Ron, tenemos una reunión.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí. Ahora. Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

El pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente y, arreglándose la túnica, siguió a Hermione, que se despidió con un gesto.

- Vaya... que simpática...

- Esta...nerviosa por la fiesta, Lav. - dijo Ginny, quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Sí...eso espero... -suspiró. - si sigue así...le van a salir muchas arrugas. :

- Hermione, no me puedes pedir eso.

- Ron, por favor, te necesito.

- Herm...yo...ya...

- Ron, compréndeme, sólo será una tapadera. Draco llevará a Pansy...y luego...podrás hacer lo que quieras. Te lo prometo.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio.

- Ron...no tengo otra opción. No podemos llegar juntos a la fiesta, sería muy sospechoso, alguien nos reconocería y...sería nuestro fin. Por favor, Ron...

El Weasley miró a su amiga, tenía los ojos empañados y el gesto cansado. Estaba trabajando muy duro para que todo fuese perfecto en la fiesta de Primavera, no paraba de organizar, estudiar y encima, las salidas nocturnas con Malfoy. Al ver sus ojos, tan tristes y suplicantes, sintió remordimiento y no pudo negarse.

- Está bien, iré contigo.

- Oh, gracias.

La morena lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias, Ronnie, gracias. No sabes lo importante que es esto para mí. Gracias.

Ron la abrazó con ternura.

- Lo sé, Herm, lo sé. No te preocupes¿vale? Todo saldrá bien.

- Ah...bueno...

- Lo siento.

La morena sonrió levemente.

- No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

- Gracias, por entenderlo. Yo...nunca te lo habría pedido si hubiera sabido...

- Lo sé.

- Gracias.

Inclinándose hacia ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella volvió a sonreír y su sonrisa se desvaneció tan veloz como la anterior.

Ron subió las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio y se perdió por el hueco. Parvati observó la sala común, desolada, tanto como ella.

Se dejó caer en el rincón del sofá y apoyó su cabeza en el apoya brazos a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Sus esperanzas se esfumaban, tan fugaces como habían llegado. No pudo evitar llenarse de decepción y soledad.

No oyó como Dean Thomas entraba en la sala común, cabizbajo y cansado. Al verla, Dean se acercó, llamándola por su nombre.

- Ah, hola Dean. - saludó la morena, arreglándose el pelo que caía por su cara.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, no, nada.

- ¿Entonces...estás bien?

- Sí, sí, bien, estoy bien.

- Mmm... no te creo. En serio¿qué te pasa?

- Es que...bueno...me he llevado un pequeño palo.

- No entiendo.

- Es que...bueno...iba a ir con alguien al baile y ahora...voy sola.

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues...ya ves, cosas de la vida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Se ha arrepentido a última hora.

- ¿Cómo? Pues...será...hijo de...

- ¡Dean! No digas éso. No pasa nada.

Parvati hizo un ademán de irse a su cuarto pero Dean la reclamó.

- ¿Con quién ibas?

- Eso no importa.

- ¿Con quién, Parvati? Vamos, soy tu amigo...bueno, tu compañero al menos.

- Iba a ir con Ron, pero al final, él va con Hermione.

Dean se quedó estático. Parvati suspiró:

- Cosas de la vida. Hasta mañana.

Sin más, Parvati subió por las mismas escaleras que Ron había pisado minutos antes y torció para el lado contrario, en dirección a las habitaciones de las chicas.  
Dean permaneció en la misma posición unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, saltó los escalones y corrió veloz hasta abrir furibundo la habitación de un golpe.

En ella se encontraba Ron, quitándose el uniforme para colocarse la ropa de dormir, sin embargo, Dean lo detuvo, cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa y con una fuerza inusitada en él, levantó al pelirrojo del suelo.

- Eres un cabrón. - farfulló, mientras los ojos le brillaban de ira.

Ron no entendía nada.

- Dean¡suéltame¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Ambos forcejearon y al fin, Ron, mucho más robusto que el moreno Thomas, lo hizo caer al suelo.

- ¡Cabrón¡Juegas con los sentimientos de las personas y te da igual! - exclamó.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡De Parvati¡Has jugado con ella, otra vez!

- Yo no he jugado con nadie. - dijo con voz seria.

- ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que le has hecho?

- Un error.

- Ahh...ahora se llama así.

Ron se sentó en el borde de la cama. Dean se incorporó, temblaba de rabia.

- Dean, voy a preguntarte una cosa y quiero que seas sincero.

Como respuesta, éste le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

- ¿A ti te gusta Parvati?

La pregunta le cogió por sorpresa y no pudo disimular su incomodidad, empezó a tartamudear.

- Ee..ese...¡ese no es el caso¡De eso no estábamos hablando!

- Es que todo va unido entre sí. A ti te gusta Parvati, lo he notado hoy en el lago y no era la primera vez. Te ha gustado desde primero, recuerdo tu cara de disgusto cuando fue con Harry al baile y como nos mirabas en año nuevo. Dean...yo nunca he querido hacerle daño a Parvati, de verdad...

- ¿Entonces, por qué le has pedido ir al baile y luego la has dejado tirada por otra?

- Porque...no puedo decírtelo. Hermione me lo ha pedido, era un favor de vida o muerte...y...lo siento, nunca he querido dañar a Parvati, te lo aseguro.

Se produjo un silencio. Dean miró al suelo.

- Ahora tienes todo el camino libre. - habló Ron.

- ¿El camino libre?

- Sí, - asintió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo. - ve y pídele que sea tu pareja. Y deja de hacer estupideces para llamar su atención, ve directamente, de frente...te lo aseguro, si enfrentas de cara las cosas, todo será mucho más fácil.

Se levantó de la cama y siguió desvistiéndose.

- Oye... - le llamó Dean. - lo siento.

- No te preocupes. - sonrió Ron. - Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por...cualquier chica que quisiera.

- Oye...Ron...ya que estamos de confidencias...¿tú por qué no lo intentas con Hermione? Ella te gusta...no lo niegues.

- No lo niego. - suspiró el pelirrojo y pensó que si Dean supiera toda la verdad, alucinaría. - Pero ella no siente más que amistad por mí.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro, sino...no la hubiera dejado escapar. No lo hagas tú¿vale?

- Descuida. Gracias. - De nada.

Chocaron las manos a modo de perdón y siguieron hablando, de estrategias para conquistar.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de la ducha se sintió más relajado aunque seguía teniendo una gran confusión en la cabeza. Zabinni le rondaba sin cesar¿qué ocultaba aquella habitación¿Qué estaba planeando aquella serpiente? Nada bueno, seguro. Era de esperarse...

Se frotó con la toalla negra el pelo y vio su reflejo en el espejo empañado, cerró los ojos y suspiró, abriendo la puerta, sintiendo el aire frío fuera del baño.

Abrió la puerta del armario y observó las camisas blancas, los pantalones negros y los chalecos con el escudo de su casa. Las túnicas ondeaban y las corbatas parecían cadenas.

Echó el albornoz al suelo y se colocó la ropa interior, con desgana.

- He de reconocer que tienes un culo de escándalo, Draco...

Sobresaltado, se giró, más pálido que de costumbre, para encontrarse con una sonrisa burlona y resplandeciente.

- Ahora podré morir en paz... - rió la chica.

- Pansy...¿qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a hablar contigo.

Draco observó la escena y no pudo evitar pensar en Hermione. Sería mejor no comentarle los pormenores de aquella aventura...por mucha confianza que tuvieran, seguían siendo personas, con sentimientos irracionales.

- Podrías haber tocado la puerta.

- ¿Y romper mi fantasía erótica? No.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Bueno, voy a ir al grano. - habló la rubia, mirándole fijamente. - Anoche, volvía de la habitación... bueno, suprimamos esa parte, digamos que volvía a la sala común, tarde, muy tarde, arriesgándome a que la estúpida de McGonagall, Snape o cualquier profesor me pillara...y ya sabes, la nueva ley, la expulsión, todo ese rollo. Tú lo manejas mucho mejor que yo.

- Sí, estoy al tanto.

- El caso es que...volvía rápidamente, con cuidado, cuando me sorprendí al ver a alguien, rondando a esas horas por los pasillos, en actitud...sospechosa. - hizo una pausa. - Pensé en ti. Sé de tus...salidas nocturnas...pero, era verdaderamente tarde y me extrañaba que te hubieras retrasado tanto con tu Julieta. Así que...bueno...ya me conoces, soy toda una Slytherin.

- Lo seguiste.

- En efecto. Lo seguí, le, mejor dicho, porque era un chico. Iba escondiéndose, reptando...algo muy extraño, como si esperara algo o a alguien. Para mi sorpresa...llegó a un aula abandonada del segundo piso y se metió en ella. Esperé un buen rato y al fin, salió. Y mi sopresa fue mayúscula cuando, gracias a que empezaba a clarear...les pude ver las caras...

Draco tragó saliva.

- ¿Quiénes eran?

- Michael Murray...y Zabinni.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Pero espera, hay más. Me adelanté corriendo, ellos no me vieron pero llegué antes a la sala común y me escondí, detrás de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Cuando llegaron, escuché su conversación. Quedaron en encontrarse de nuevo, en el mismo sitio...esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Sí, esta noche. Puedo indicarte donde está el aula y...

- Sé cual es.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Pansy frunciendo el ceño. - No te lo he dicho...

- Vi a Zabinni esta tarde, entrando.  
- Entonces ya lo sabías.

- No, no sabía que había más gente involucrada en esto.

- Draco...creo que Zabinni puede estar tramando algo en contra tuya.

- Yo pienso lo mismo.

- Quería decírtelo, por lo que pueda pasar, para que estés...avisado.

- Muchas gracias, Pansy, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, esto es...muy importante para mí.

La chica asintió y se levantó de la cama.

- Creo que me voy...para que te puedas vestir, tranquilo.

- Espera. Pansy...quería hacerte una pregunta...

- Dime. - asintió ésta.

- Bueno...tú...- Draco caviló, pero decidió soltarlo. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Vais a decorar el Gran Comedor?

- Por supuesto, Harry...

- Por Dios, no más corazoncitos rosas y cursiladas de ésas... - farfulló Dean.

- ¡Oh, sería maravilloso! Un gran cartel con luces que dijera: "Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?". - habló Lavender, con acento poético.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio.

- Precioso, cariño... - sonrió Seamus.

Los dos enamorados se dieron un tierno beso al momento que el resto de los compañeros se reían disimuladamente.

- Mañana nos toca trabajar entonces¿Herm? - suspiró Ron.

- No te preocupes, Ron. Creo que nos toca a los premios anuales la decoración... - suspiró la prefecta con gesto cansado.

- Pobrecita...otra vez soportar al idiota de Malfoy. - la consoló Ginny.

- Sí...va a acabar conmigo. Gin...¿me acompañas al baño? - preguntó Hermione, haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

- Claro.

Las dos chicas se levantaron de sus asientos. Hermione, con disimulo, miró a la mesa Slytherin, esperando ver a Draco, sin embargo, con pasmosa sorpresa descubrió que su asiento estaba vacío. ¿Dónde estaría, se preguntó.  
- Gracias, Gin. - le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja.

- ¿Por?

- Por lo de la mesa. A veces...hablaría de él...como, no puedo hacerlo.

- Es normal, Herm. Tienes mucho mérito.

Hermione agachó la cabeza.

- No sé, no le veo ninguno.

Entraron en el baño.  
- Oye Herm...he sentido, algo...como si nos siguieran.

- ¿Crees que alguien nos seguía?

- Sí.

La prefecta empuñó la varita y miró a su amiga.

- Deja, iré a ver.

- Vamos juntas.  
Ambas Gryffindors abandonaron la estancia e intrépidas, se lanzaron a la caza de su perseguidor. Iban juntas, mirando en todas direcciones.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Ginny, con voz trémula.

- Da la cara. - espetó Hermione.

De pronto, oyeron unos pasos y se volvieron, dos ojos las miraban con desesperación.

- Tú...

**ooooooooooooo**

- No me vuelvas a dar un susto de estos, Draco, por Merlín... - suspiró Hermione mientras abrazaba a su pianista, encerrados en un aula.

- Lo siento, es que...no sabía cómo interceptarte. Pensaba en señales de humo o algo así...pero era muy obvio.

Hermione sonrió, apoyada en el hombro del rubio Slytherin.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Pasa algo malo?

Draco se separó de ella y le acarició el pelo.

- No lo sé...creo que sí.

- Oh, no...

- Es Zabinni. Creo que trama algo para la fiesta.

- Zabinni, - dijo la Gryffindor, con una mueca de asco. - otra vez...

Draco le contó lo que Pansy Parkinson había averiguado, lo de las salidas nocturnas de Zabinni y su descubrimiento del aula. Hermione caviló.

- ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado ir a por él esta noche? - preguntó, un poco indecisa.

- No. Creo que es lo que debo hacer.

Ella también le acarició el pelo y se mordió el labio, asintiendo.

- Bien, si crees que es lo correcto, hazlo. Iré contigo.

- No. Tú te quedarás en tu sala común, por si acaso.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy! - exclamó Hermione, contrariada.

- ¡No me lleves la contraria, Granger!

- Estás actuando injustamente y de forma machista.

- ¿Machista? Vamos, Hermione, no conviertas esto en una guerra de sexos. Por supuesto que sé que eres igual o mejor que yo en el uso de la magia, no es por eso que no quiero que me acompañes. No quiero que Zabinni pueda dañarte, no quiero que te relacione conmigo, sea lo que sea lo que trame. Compréndeme, por favor.

- Vale. Sí, te comprendo perfectamente, ahora, escúchame tú a mí. He estado a punto de perderte... - contó con los dedos. - incontable número de veces. Ahora no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero que te arriesgues solo...déjame acompañarte.  
- No.

- No tienes opción.  
- Soy...más ligero.

Hermione dibujó una mueca burlona en su cara. Draco bufó.

- Más rápido.

Hermione arqueó la ceja.

- Hermione...

- Estás perdiendo lo que más me gusta de ti, Draco...tu locuacidad.

- ¡Hermione!

- Amor...

Draco se dejó caer y dejó su frente contra la frente de Hermione. Ella sonrió.

- Estamos juntos en esto.

Él le cogió las manos y besó sus nudillos.  
- Lo sé. - y admitió su derrota, callándose en el silencio de sus besos.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Esperaron, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Esperaron y esperaron...pero la noche transcurría y Zabinni no aparecía.

- ¿Y si ya está dentro?

- No, imposible, cuando salí del cuarto, seguía allí.  
- ¿Y si entró por otro lado?

Se produjo un silencio. Hogwarts callaba, sumido en el sueño.

- ¿Y si entramos?

Draco miró a Hermione, estaba preciosa, brillaban sus ojos en la oscuridad.  
- Vale, entremos.

Se aproximaron al aula. Draco sacó la varita y murmuró el hechizo que abrió la puerta. Se miraron antes de empujarla.

La oscuridad los llenó de intranquilidad. No se escuchaba nada. Nada absolutamente.

- Lumus.

La luz que brotó de la varita iluminó la estancia. Una estancia miserable, donde una cama destartalada, una mesa, una silla y un armario eran los únicos objetos.

- ¿Cuál es el secreto? - murmuró Hermione, buscando algo extraño en aquella habitación.  
- No sé...pero hay algo, seguro. - dijo Draco, buscando algo con ansiedad.

Abrieron el armario, que tan sólo contenía una túnica negra, sin adorno alguno. La cama tenía las sábanas revueltas y nada más...no había nada más...

- Algo no cuadra. - repitió Draco. - Estoy seguro. Algo falla. ¿Por qué Zabinni iba a venir aquí con Murray¿Por qué con tanto sigilo para no ser descubierto? Tendría que ocultar algo o...

- Draco, calla. - ¿Qué...?

Hermione le tapó la boca con una mano y lo arrastró hacia el rincón. Entonces, la puerta se abrió, entrando Blaise Zabinni.

- Pobres idiotas... - masculló mientras apoyaba una bolsa en la mesa. - No saben lo que les espera...

Draco lo vigiló, Hermione no despegaba la mano de la boca del Slytherin.

- Creen que van a tener su fiesta de cuento de hadas. Qué equivocados están...con estos trasladores vamos a tenerlos bien separaditos toda la noche. - rió el Slytherin.

Se frotó las manos, satisfecho. - Será mejor que me acueste...os veré en la fiesta, queridos míos...

Y ante la sorpresa de la pareja, eso fue todo. Zabinni se marchó de la habitación. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se levantaran y corrieran hacia la bolsa.

- Cuidado, Draco, no los toques, sólo la bolsa. - le avisó, Hermione.

- Descuida...

Deslizando la tela, Draco observó dos finas copas de cristal, envueltas en periódicos.

- Maldito hijo de...

- Basta, Draco, tranquilo...es fácil¿no? Cambiaremos los trasladores por copas normales...y punto...

Draco la miró.

- Zabinni se dará cuenta.

- No, no sabe nada de esto...no tiene por qué darse cuenta, sino...estaremos alerta.

Draco pensó y asintió.

- Tienes razón. Salgamos de aquí, pronto.

Ajustándose la túnica, cogidos de la mano, salieron de la habitación.

La oscuridad seguía, tan impenetrable y compañera como todas las noches.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacerle compañía al piano? - le preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió, contenta.

- Me parece una buena idea. Nos queda poco tiempo...

- Aprovechémoslo.

Cogidos de la mano, regresaron a su escondite nocturno, arropados por la cálida oscuridad. Quedaba poco para el amanecer, pero el tiempo seguía siendo indeformable.

Aunque todo fuera en su contra, siempre les quedaba aquel piano, que les esperaba, junto con la música y aquellas historias...historias como la suya, que clamaban por ser cantadas.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Hola a todas después de nuestra larga separación! Muchas cosas han cambiado y van a cambiar, pero mi adoración por mis fics y mi gratitud con todas las personas que me apoyáis, nunca cambiará y siempre será eterna. Así que...ni me preguntéis si voy a continuar y acabar mis fics...puedo tardar meses, pero lo haré :)

Una vez más...no tengo excusa, crucificadme, odiadme...pero no abandonéis la historia. Os digo de todo corazón de autora...que está llena de sorpresas y cosas que decir. Aunque reconozco que ya...veo una luz para su final. La veo lejos, pero ya la veo.

Comentando este capítulo, que tiene mucho que comentar:

La canción me la recomendaron porque yo no la conocía y ciertamente, es preciosa. La canta **Axel Fernando** y se llama, como no **"Amo".**

Bueno, el baile será en el siguiente capítulo, estos eran los detalles preliminares :P Que creía necesarios, para darle un poquito de forma a lo que será el baile. Creo que este capi ha planteado muchas cosas, entre ellas:

¿Qué ocurre en la relación Parvati-Ron-Dean? Mmm...quiero ver sus comentarios. ¿Está Hermione actuando bien hacia Ron, pidiéndole que se sacrifique por ella?

¿Y Zabinni¿Qué les parece su actitud y sus actos?

¿Pansy?

¿Voldemort?

Este capítulo está lleno de nombres propios. Muchas lectoras me decíais que necesitábais más...familiaridad en el fic, que extrañábais a Seamus y Lavender, a Ginny y a Harry...es poquito el espacio que tienen, pero existen y sus vidas, son menos complicadas que las de Draco y Herm, por ahora.

No quiero adelantaros nada, aunque me muero de ganas. Tengo muchísimas ideas para el próximo capítulo y les aseguro que va a ser un gran capítulo, que recordaran, no será un baile cualquiera, lo aseguro.

Os dejo algunas preguntas clave

**_oooo_**

**_¿Podrán disfrutar del baile sin temor, Draco y Hermione?_**

**_¿Será Dean capaz de pedirle a Parvati que sea su pareja?_**

**_¿Qué hará Zabinni al verse descubierto?_**

**_¿Voldemort sigue ajeno al amor de Draco y Hermione?_**

**_¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá Draco ocultar su misión, a Hermione y al mismo Señor Tenebroso?_**

**_oooo_**

La frase que dice Lavender en la conversación en la sala común: _"Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?"_, es de **Fernando Pessoa.**

Gracias, con el corazón en la mano, de verdad, por todos los reviews, e-mails y chicas en el messenger, que me apoyáis, me felicitáis y me decís que continue, que queréis seguir leyendo mis historias, me dais un ánimo y una fuerza indescriptible y sois fantásticas, en serio, os merecéis lo mejor que yo pueda daros...y si es esto...os lo merecéis y yo no tengo ningún mérito.

Espero que en este nuevo año, todos vuestros deseos se hagan realidad, que reunáis nuevos sueños, nuevas ilusiones, que conozcáis, améis, viváis y sobre todo, sintáis...que por muy mal que vaya todo, mirad a nuestros dos protagonistas, los sentimientos hermosos siempre nos salvaran del abismo y nos llenarán de luz y esperanza.

Gracias, a todas por todo. Feliz Navidad y muy próspero año 2006

Os adora vuestra escritora

_**Lira Garbo**_

_**Para tu amor **_

_**Juanes**_

**_ooo_**

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo_

_Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser _

_Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro _

_Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies _

_Y tengo también_

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor _

_Y que no conoce el fin Un corazón que late por vos_

_Para tu amor no hay despedidas Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad_

_Y para tu amor que me ilumina _

_Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel _

_Y tengo también _

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor _

_Y que no conoce fin Un corazón que late por vos _

_Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar lo Que siento_

_Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor _

_Y no hay dudas_

_Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón _

_Te venero hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor por existir._

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo también,  
lo conseguiré,  
para tu amor que es mi tesoro..._


	27. Secretos a medianoche

**El pianista**

Bajaos la canción "_**Without you" de Mariah Carey **_;) Es la canción del capítulo.

**27.** _Secretos a medianoche_

Apoyada en la ventana, observaba los terrenos. Los almendros en flor adornaban el paisaje con sus florecillas rosas. No había rastro alguno de la antigua nevada que cubría las montañas lejanas. Se extendía una capa de flores amarillas y azules, a lo largo de todo el sendero. Casi se podía respirar la primavera, no sólo por la belleza del castillo y los alrededores, sino también por la alegría de la gente.

Debido al silencio que guardaba Voldemort, la gente se había confiado y permanecía tranquila. El Ministerio ocultaba las noticias más trágicas, como el creciente número de muertes de muggles, por causas que parecían no tener otra explicación que la magia oscura. El director, Albus Dumbledore, estaba al corriente de todo pero, prefería callar y dejar que sus alumnos disfrutaran de la aparente calma, antes de que estallara definitivamente la tormenta.

Sin embargo, Hermione no podía estar tranquila. Llevaba varios días nerviosa. Draco lo achacaba a los preparativos de la Fiesta de primavera, pero, la Gryffindor sabía que algo no iba bien, algo la inquietaba y no podía precisar muy bien qué era.

Draco la vigilaba continuamente, no sólo por aquel amor que sentía, dentro de sí, tan fuerte y loco, que lo empujaba a necesitarla a cada segundo, sino, también, por miedo. Tenía miedo de que le pudiera pasar algo malo. La idea de que Hermione sufriera algún daño, le perseguía y le aterrorizaba. Sabía que ella estaba, en cierta parte, en sus manos. Toda la información que pudiera pasarle a Voldemort sobre sus movimientos y los de sus amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, podía alterar su destino de uno u otro modo. Lo sabía.

Por eso, intentaba que Hermione no le contara nada importante. Cualquier alusión a Potter y Weasley, él la desviaba. La morena se daba cuenta pero entendió que el tema de sus amigos, asqueaba a Draco, no imaginaba que su misión era, precisamente, recoger detalles sobre su día a día.

Draco bajaba de las escaleras de la lechucería en ese momento. Había recibido carta. La ocultó debajo de su túnica.

Hermione no se percató de su presencia. Él miró que no hubiese nadie y, la abrazó por la espalda. Ella sonrió y entornó los ojos unos segundos.

- Ya, Draco...nos pueden ver. - susurró, un poco apenada.

El Slytherin suspiró y, dándole un breve beso en el cuello, se separó de ella.

- Lo siento.

- Hoy es el gran día. - sonrió Hermione. - Por fin.

- Sí... - asintió el rubio, mirando a lo lejos. - Qué día más bonito. La antesala de la fiesta...Cuanto me gustaría...pasear contigo, por aquí.

- A mí también me gustaría. Pasear, los dos...como personas normales, sin tener que escondernos, ni luchar contra el tiempo...ni esperar a que caiga la noche.

Se enderezó, cogiendo aire y dándose la vuelta, para mirar a Draco. A pesar de su tono nostálgico, conservaba la sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero...somos afortunados, aunque no seamos libres.

- ¿Afortunados?

Hermione asintió.

- Claro que sí. ¿No lo ves, Draco? Estamos aquí, juntos...vivos. A pesar de todo. No cambiaría por nada lo que tú me has hecho sentir, lo que me has enseñado...

Cuando pronunció la última palabra, sonrió bruscamente, se tapó la cara con las manos y rió, parecía feliz. - Perdóname. Estoy en plan "cursi". Creo que es por la primavera...será cierto lo que dicen, que...la primavera la sangre altera.

Draco miró para sendos lados. No oía ni veía a nadie. Cogió a Hermione de la mano, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó largamente, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban, en la espalda de esta.

- Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas; amo tus dudas y certezas; amo lo que dices, lo que callas...te amo y si pudiera no amarte...sé que te amaría aún lo mismo...

Le cantó en el oído y volvió a besarla. Luego, sonrió él también.

- Sí...somos muy afortunados, Hermione...nos tenemos el uno al otro...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Revolvía nerviosamente la comida. Harry frunció el ceño.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Mmm...nada. Nada.

- ¿Estás nervioso por la fiesta de esta noche?

- No...qué va. Este año mi túnica es...moderna, por lo menos.

El moreno bebió de su jugo de calabaza.

- Y vas con Hermione.

Ron se encogió de hombros, con gesto de indiferencia.

- Es como si fuera con Ginny.

Harry dirigió su vista hasta el sitio de Hermione. Ella hablaba animadamente con Ginny.

- ¿ Ya no sientes nada por ella?

Ahora fue el pelirrojo quien la miró. Instintivamente, Hermione miró hacia sus dos amigos, pero ellos retiraron la mirada. Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

- No sé. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y...no me he parado a pensar en lo que siento. Sé que he cambiado pero...no sé hasta qué punto ha cambiado Hermione para mí.

Las dos chicas se levantaron en ese momento, Parvati y Lavender con ellas. Se despidieron y anunciaron que iban a empezar a prepararse.

- ¿Ya¡Pero si son las dos! Quedan más de seis horas... - se quejó Seamus.

- Seamusitos...no cuestiones el tiempo que necesita una mujer para arreglarse. - silbó Dean Thomas, sin despegar los ojos de su pastel de manzana. - Te asombrarías...

Ginny besó a Harry.

- ¿A qué hora te espero, Herm? - le preguntó Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos, calculando.  
- A las ocho en la sala común...¿vale?

- Allí estaré.

Antes de salir del Gran Comedor, junto con una tropa de chicas Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, Hermione miró a la mesa de las serpientes y, se extrañó, al comprobar que Draco no estaba sentado allí.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Saludos Draco:_

_Recibí tu lechuza hace unos días y le entregué rápidamente la información al Señor Tenebroso. Esta feliz por tu seguimiento en la misión, sin embargo, espera resultados más jugosos, no encuentra nada sospechoso en los datos, ni siquiera un encuentro de Potter con el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore o la especificación de los materiales que consulta en la biblioteca. Respecto a los idiotas de Weasley y Granger, muy bien, por lo que cuentas no se despegan de Potter. Creo que el Amo tendrá nuevos requerimientos, es imprescindible que Potter sea vulnerable. Ya te confiaremos cuando será el momento._

_Mientras tanto, sigue las órdenes del grupo de mortífagos de Hogwarts. Espero más noticias._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Echó la carta al fuego y dejó que las llamas consumieran el papel de trazos verdes alargados. Se frotó la cabeza, contrariado. La carta no decía nada y lo decía todo. Se sentía asqueado. ¿Qué hacía¿Qué debía hacer? La sola mención a Hermione en la carta, ya le alteraba. ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés Voldemort en Hermione y Weasley¿Por qué no solo se centraba en Potter, que era "El elegido"?

La buena noticia era que, al menos, su padre no sospechaba nada, creía que Potter no había hecho movimiento sospechoso, no así que él se lo estaba ocultando. Y si Lucius no sospechaba...Voldemort no tenía por qué. ¿Quién iba a conocer mejor a Draco que su propio padre?

Tragó saliva e intentó relajarse. Rozándose el antebrazo izquierdo, recordó la marca. La llevaba consigo como algo sin importancia, claro está, no la podía enseñar, era peligroso que alguien le descubriera. Se le cruzó por la mente el momento en que Hermione vio la marca:

**Flash-Back**

_" - Es el izquierdo¿verdad?_

_Draco asintió._

_Ella le tomó el brazo con cuidado. Con valentía comenzó a remangarle el brazo de la camisa. Su brazo pálido se vio, de repente, surcado por unas líneas negras. Entonces le dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el antebrazo y viendo, claramente, la caravela._

_Hermione no pudo evitar temblar y mordiéndose los labios, se impidió gritar o llorar. Observó el grabado, lo miró fijamente, aquel tatuaje maldito, aquella marca que los separaba para siempre.  
- Ya basta._

_Draco retiró el brazo y volvió a colocarse la manga de la camisa._

_Hermione tragó saliva. - ¿Te...dolió?_

_- No. - mintió. - No, no duele."_

**Fin Flash-Back**

Cerró los ojos, dolía recordarlo. El gesto de Hermione, su propio dolor, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, inyectándose dentro de su sangre, carcomiéndole la carne, pudriéndole la piel. A veces dudaba si estaba vivo o muerto en vida, a veces dudaba y la única mota de existencia que encontraba en su tortuoso camino siempre era la misma: la sala del piano junto a Hermione. Cuando pensaba en ellos, se reencontraba con las ganas de seguir luchando entre la mentira.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Llenó de brillo su ojo, ahora reluciente, rodeado de estrellas brillantes. Observó sus largas pestañas, efecto de unos leves retoques de maquillaje. No solía maquillarse, entre otras cosas porque no sabía y acababa pareciéndose más a un payaso que a una bella mujer. Esta vez, le sonrió al espejo. Lavender había hecho muy bien su trabajo y Hermione se lo agradecía profundamente. A pesar de que la máscara ocultara parte de su rostro, quería sentirse hermosa. Para ella, esa noche era muy especial. La primera fiesta de primavera junto a su pianista.

El secreto se le revolvió en el estómago. Había mentido a sus compañeras de habitación, aunque sólo una había caído en la trampa.

Parvati Patil aunque no decía nada, conocía sus intenciones, presentía la presencia de cierto rubio, camuflado detrás del pelirrojo Weasley. Ella, por su parte, había aceptado la petición de última hora de un desesperado Dean Thomas.

- Estás preciosa, Hermy. - sonrió Lavender, mientras contemplaba, verdaderamente satisfecha su trabajo. - Aunque estarías divina total, si me dejases aplicarte la mascarilla rosa.

La prefecta negó con la cabeza, su cabello se agitó.

- No, Laven. Creo que ya vale de potingues por un día. Como me ponga algo más se me va a caer todo.

Rió contenta. Se veía bonita. Estaba muy satisfecha con el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo del cuarto. Quería verle la cara a Draco, quería reconocerle a través de la máscara que habían acordado que llevarían. Quería sorprenderle con su vestido, quería bailar con él alguna pieza, escondidos entre las caretas, sentirse cómplices entre el barullo de gente, libres en la oscuridad.

Pero, en el fondo, lo bella que había querido ponerse esa noche no era por Draco, ni por nadie, simplemente por ella misma, quería verse linda, como en aquel baile del Torneo de los tres magos en el que bailó con Viktor Krum. Quería deslumbrar, para reivindicarse. Era una chica preciosa, estaba enamorada y era correspondida. Y era feliz, a pesar de todo.

Se levantó del tocador. Parvati también estaba lista, a Lavender aún le quedaba arreglarse el pelo. De pronto, se abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza pelirrojo de Ginny Weasley.

- ¡Hola a todas¿Estáis listas ya, chicas? - desvió su mirada a Hermione. - ¡Herm, estás preciosa!

La pequeña Ginny lucía espléndida, vestida con un vestido corto, verde pistacho, con ribetes de flores naranjas y amarillas. Recogido el pelo en un moño que caía por su espalda pecosa.

- Gracias, Gin. - sonrió Hermione. - Tú también estás preciosa.

Sonrió, Ginny le guiñó un ojo y desvió la vista ante el pequeño bote de estrellas que yacía en el escritorio. Ilusionada, lo cogió:

- ¿Puedo? - dijo pícara. - Quiero comerme a Harry...en...todos los sentidos.

Las amigas rieron. Pasaban los minutos y las chicas no terminaban. Hermione estaba impaciente, se mordía el labio constantemente y jugueteaban sus manos nerviosas, con un pico de su vestido.

- ¡Chicas¡Ya estoy! - exclamó Lavender, tras volver a contemplarse en el espejo. - ¡Qué momento¡Voy a dejar a Seamus sin palabras!

Entre risas y murmullos, la puerta de la caldeada habitación, terminó por abrirse. Una tras otra, las cuatro salieron. Hermione fue quien cerró.

Casi al instante, Lavender, utilizando su voz más chillona, sorprendió a Seamus exhibiéndose en su pose más sensual, agarrada al apoyabrazos de la escalera, ocultando medio rostro con su máscara en forma de corazón rosa.

- Eres única. - rió Ginny, pasando a su lado.

Harry la recibió con un beso, tras mirarla de arriba a abajo, con las pupilas dilatadas.

- Este va a ser un baile para recordar. - le susurró, tomándola por la cintura. Ella se cubrió con su máscara amarilla, que imitaba a un pequeño y juguetón sol.

Parvati y Hermione fueron las últimas.

Dean Thomas ocultaba su emoción bajo una divertida máscara que imitaba a una interrogación. Parvati le saludó sin mucho entusiasmo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, él la siguió, cavilando si debía decirle lo guapa que estaba o mejor bromear. Optó por la segunda opción, burlándose de la ridiculez de las caretas. Parvati le escuchaba un poco ausente. Dean se prometió impresionarla a lo largo de la noche para conquistarla, algo que llevaba proponiéndose desde principio de curso, cuando se dio cuenta que bombardear a Parvati con chistes no era sino para llamar su atención, porque realmente quería que ella le hiciese un caso especial, que sintiese algo especial...algo como lo que sentía él por ella.  
Y detrás de todos, Hermione. Ella y Ron se sonrieron. Había un contrato secreto debajo de aquella sonrisa.

- Gracias, Ron. - susurró Hermione, mientras observaba como Lavender y Seamus reían, chocando sus corazones. - No sabes lo...

- Shh...no digas nada¿vale?

- Pero es que...

- Nada es nada.

Ron le ofreció, caballerosamente, su brazo. Hermione lo agarró y apretó con fuerza. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Podían oírse las carcajadas de los de delante. Hermione, nerviosa, aferraba la máscara con su mano libre. Pensar en la fiesta la emocionaba. No podía evitar intentar buscar a Draco con la mirada, pero vanamente lo encontraría en territorio Gryffindor.

Ron la sacó de su ensimismación cuando llegaron a la escalera lateral que daba justo al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Estás preparada?

Hermione se colocó su máscara delicadamente, ajustándosela en el pelo. Enfundada en aquel nuevo rostro se sintió tranquila.  
- Sí. - asintió. - Vamos allá.

Firme y anhelante, comenzó a bajar la escalera que la llevaría a la noche de su vida.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Observó el anochecer tras la ventana. El cielo se tornaba negro. Se observaba aparecer miles de estrellas, a lo largo y ancho del cenit, y la silueta, creciente y curiosa, de la luna, se adivinaba en las altas cimas de las montañas lejanas.

Suspiró. La noche iba a ser maravillosa. Llevaba deseándola más de dos semanas. Los bailes no le solían gustar: bullicio, ruido, calor, luces deslumbrantes, alguna que otra chica acosándole con indirectas para sacarla a bailar, para salir al jardín y jugar escondidos entre los arbustos...Pero todo había cambiado. Había dejado de ser el playboy Draco Malfoy hacia mucho tiempo. Aunque sólo una persona lo supiese...sí, él había cambiado. Ella le cambió.

Pensó en Hermione y sonrió, sin darse cuenta. Bailaría con ella toda la noche. Soñaba con ese momento. Bailar juntos, estrecharla junto a él, reír, dar vueltas, agarrados, codearse con gente sin tener miedo de ser encontrados. Descubrirse en la luz. Volar. Volar en la oscuridad. - No esperaba una ovación pero tampoco que mi pareja me ignorase por completo. - carraspeó una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró al instante, rompiendo sus cavilaciones.

- No tengo perdón. - acortando las distancias violentamente.Se acercó hasta su acompañante y le rindió una reverencia cortés.

- Seguro que no. - dijo su compañera, frunciendo los labios.

- Pero seguro que me perdonarás...

Draco tomó la mano enguantada de Pansy Parkinson y la besó. Ella sonrió al instante, pestañeando coquetamente.

El rubio observó a una bella Pansy, vestida de color morado, con una máscara más clara, lila, en forma de mariposa. Su cabello rubio caía en un bucle final, por una espalda blanca, desnuda.

- No me mires así. - dijo, poniendo morritos. -Sé que estoy impresionante... y...ya que eres mi pareja...debo presumir¿no crees?

Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos y arqueó las cejas. La nueva Pansy le encantaba.  
- Buah...es una lástima, una verdadera lástima...podríamos ser los verdaderos reyes de la fiesta. - rió la rubia, mientras se ajustaba su dedo meñique en el guante.-Pero bueno... ¡Vámonos que se nos hace tarde!

Salieron, enfundados en sus máscaras. Habían esperado a ser los últimos.

- No hay rastro de Zabinni... - siseó la chica.

A Draco no le parecía raro. Sabía que Zabinni intentaría hacerle la jugarreta con la copa, pero lo que él no sospechaba es que Draco estaba muy tranquilo, pues habían dado el cambiazo a los trasladores que el Slytherin había preparado.

- Estará buscando a alguna presa...- murmuró el pianista.  
-¡Basta Sean! - chilló una voz.

Draco levantó la vista. Observó como una pareja con caretas en forma de corazón, reía al tiempo que se hacían cosquillas, bajando la escalera acaramelados.

- Espera. - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

La rubia se detuvo.

- Hermione...

El pianista miró en dirección a la escalera, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de ésta. Distinguió el pelo rojo fuego de Ginny Weasley acompañada de un chico que no hubiese distinguido sino fuera obvio que su pareja no era sino su novio, desde hacia meses, Harry Potter.  
Faltaba ella. Faltaba ella, con el Weasley.

Intentó no sentir nada y lo consiguió a medias. Al fin y al cabo...Weasley se estaba portando.

Y vio, entonces, una tela blanca, un tacón plateado y fue recorriendo el camino hacia unos hombros desnudos rodeados de flores rojas. Cuando se dirigió al rostro, topó con una máscara en forma de luna.

Esbozó una sonrisa disimulada.

Ella no le vio al pasar. Sus pasos se sucedieron hacia el Gran Comedor, ella, tomada del brazo de Ronald Weasley.

- Draco. - le llamó Pansy. Hermione y Ron se perdieron tras la puerta. Este se giró. - Ya es hora de entrar. Su aliada le hizo un gesto cómplice. Ambos avanzaron, cruzarando el umbral.

_El baile de máscaras daba comienzo._

**oooooooooo**

La comida transcurrió muy bien. El grupo de amigos se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas que bordeaban el Gran Comedor. La decoración había quedado excelente. Flores y más flores adornaban la estancia. Y aquel olor...a rosas, era, simplemente, delicioso.

- ¿Cuándo va a empezar la música, Hermy? - le preguntó Lavender.

Hermione miró al reloj de la pared. Las agujas estaban a punto de marcar las once en punto, sólo faltaban cinco minutos.

- Falta muy poco. - susurró.

Dentro sintió, entonces, una punzada nerviosa. "Falta muy poco". Sus ojos revelaron en aquel momento su secreto más profundo. Se refugió en la copa de cristal de la que bebía. Bebió. Sintió como se estremecía, al pensar en lo que iba a suceder.

- Herm...¿me acompañas al baño, por favor? - le pidió Ginny, levantándose.

La prefecta asintió. Ambas se miraron fijamente.

- Nunca entenderé a las tías...tienen que ir en grupo a todo. - farfulló Dean Thomas.

**ooooooooo**

Stella Mcdonal reía mientras se lamía con su lengua envenenada, los labios coloreados en escarlata.

- ¡Quiero bailar¡Quiero bailar! - decía en voz alta, mientras se contoneaba en la silla.

Pansy Parkinson, debajo de su máscara en forma de mariposa, frunció el ceño y suspiró, retorciendo la punta de su guante negro.

- Querida...bailar con Goyle es una perspectiva muy trágica y deprimente, intenta no recordármela...

Draco sonrió. Le encantaba ese toque cínico de Pansy. Le recordaba a la ironía de Hermione, aunque ella, era mucho más dulce que la rubia Slytherin, de apariencia fría y calculadora ante todos.

Stella se atragantó. El resto de la mesa rió.

- Pero, puedes sentirte afortunada... - continuó. - Monic ni siquiera podrá bailar con un engendro, porque Zabinni le ha dado plantón.

- Blaise no me ha dado plantón, sólo ha dicho que se incorporaría más tarde... - protestó la nombrada, con cierto orgullo.

Pansy volvió a girar los ojos.

- Sí...más tarde...mañana, cuando haya acabado la fiesta.

En ese momento, se levantó de la mesa, al mismo tiempo, el profesor Dumbledore hacía los hechizos pertinentes para que la música comenzase a sonar.

- Querido Draco, discúlpame un segundo, voy al baño. Y después, no pienso dejarte descansar ni un minuto...vamos a bailar toda la noche. Toda la noche. Toda.

- Te estaré esperando debajo de aquel manojo de rosas rojas. - sonrió el pianista, señalando el lugar.

Pansy le mandó un beso con la mano.

- Allí estaré.

**ooooooooooooooo**

- ¡Dios mío, ya ha empezado! - gritó, emocionada, la pelirroja Weasley, mientras terminaba de retocarse.

Hermione asintió, nerviosa.

- Sí...

Ginny se giró y miró en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Te espero allí?

La Gryffindor asintió, de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, Herm, todo va a salir bien. - dijo, acariciando los brazos desnudos de su amiga.

- Sí...todo va a salir bien.

- Si me necesitas, estaré bailando con Harry. No pienso parar en toda la noche...o esa es mi intención, al menos.

- Gracias, Gin. Gracias.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su amiga, lléndose rápidamente.

Al fin, Hermione se quedó sola en los baños. Se apoyó en el lavabo y observó su rostro enmascarado, al otro lado del espejo. Tragó saliva. No se escuchaba sonido alguno. Estaba sola.

"Todo va a salir bien", se repitió mentalmente, "todo saldrá bien, Hermione".

- Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Hermione se volvió.

- No te preocupes. Ya estás aquí.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La música resonaba en todo el Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los profesores se habían retirado. Tan sólo Dumbledore conversaba con la profesa McGonagall en la mesa presidencial, ajenos, sin embargo, a la fiesta que se daba en el centro de la pista.

Todo Hogwarts, apenas sin excepción, bailaba junto a su pareja o grupo, en la pista, que ahora estaba levemente y sobre la que, eventualmente, caían pétalos de rosas que sobrevolaban, hasta desaparecer mágicamente al tocar el suelo.

Las canciones, rítmicas y marchosas, hacían que todos sacasen su vena más bailarina y se intentaran lucir o simplemente divertir, moviendo el cuerpo y sintiendo la música.

- Vamos...

- Ya te he dicho que no me apetece.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me apetece.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?

- No, gracias.

- ¿Te apetece... hablar de algo en especial?  
- ... no sé.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Parvati suspiró profundamente y, exasperada, se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor. Un afectado Dean Thomas la siguió.

Ahora, solo en la mesa, quedaba Ronald Weasley, quien jugueteaba con el fuego de la vela que iluminaba la mesa.

Cuando estaba consiguiendo un dragón con la sombra de la llama, una chica con un vestido blanco de flores se sentó en su misma mesa, a unas sillas de él.

Ron la miró y desvió la mirada cuando ella le imitó. Al instante repitió la escena, rehuyendo de nuevo. Oyó una risa.

- Weasley...puedes mirarme.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa irónica y, a la vez, sorprendida.

- Mmm...gracias por el permiso.

- De nada. Es normal, no te averguences...no sería lógico que no me miraras...

- ¿Por qué?

- Weasley...¿cómo vas a ignorar tal belleza? Si así fuera...tienes muchas posibilidades de ser homosexual, cosa que me parece muy respetable...pero no deberías ocultarlo, entonces...sino expresarte, ser sincero contigo mismo.

- No soy homosexual.

- Entonces, no tienes excusa.

Desconcertado, ciertamente, Ron intentó vislumbrar los ojos de aquella chica, escondidos bajo una máscara en forma de mariposa.

- Aunque...bueno... de rubia estoy mejor¿qué opinas?

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír mientras buscaba la respuesta.

**ooooooooooo**

El susurro de la música estalló en un bombardeo de luces, color y movimiento. Draco se retrepó en la pared.

Aquel ambiente no hacia más que aumentar su deseo ansioso: fundirse entre la multitud, olvidando su persona, protegido bajo su máscara. Libre. Bailar en la oscuridad de fulgores intermitentes, como una sombra, como un fantasma; vivo.

Sus ojos intentaron encontrarla, perdida, avanzando hacia él, escondida...pero no toparon más que con las sombras y los reflejos de las figuras que bailaban.

Tomó aire, esperaría, si antes no lo devoraba la impaciencia. La esperaría, ella llegaría, tarde o temprano. Llegaría. Sonaba una canción rítmica y dulzona. Sonrió, no era la clase de música que a él le gustaba tocar en el piano. Definitivamente, no iba con el pianista, quizá sí con Draco Malfoy...pero en aquel momento, no sabía quien era.

De pronto, sintió algo tocándole el hombro, se giró y encontró el vacío a su lado. Frunció el ceño y volvió su vista hacia delante.

Frente a frente se encontró con una sonrisa cómplice y un mar de destellos escarlatas, rojos brillantes.

A falta de palabras, se incorporó e intentó buscar alguna expresión que le ayudase a describir lo que pasaba por su mente, rápida como el rayo, y su voz, afónica, no lograba acertar a decir.

- He hecho trampas. - susurró ella, al tiempo que se acercaba más a él y lo vislumbraba tras su máscara de plumas blancas. - Quería darte la sorpresa...

- Rojo.

Hermione asintió y, cogiendo su mano, la apretó entre las suyas.

- Te quiero. - dijo suavemente. - Y ahora...¿podemos bailar?

Draco se dirigió a la pista, sin soltarla. Antes de perderse entre la multitud, le susurró algo en el oído, algo cariñoso, secreto y sincero, algo que a ella le arrancó la sonrisa y a él le arrancó los miedos; ahora sabía quien era, sin dudas, era él mismo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La rubia, ahora morena, bebió de su copa. Sedienta, se relajó y suspiró mientras miraba en derredor.

- Somos una pareja rara¿no crees?

El pelirrojo, sentado a su lado, asintió.

- Bueno...no somos una pareja.

Pansy le devolvió una mirada de soslayo. Los ojos de ambos se miraron, los de la Slytherin con un punto pícaro y los del Weasley expectantes. No sabía cómo le sorprendería, de nuevo, aquella chica que se le aventuraba tan desconocida y misteriosa.

Siempre la había recreado como una estúpida colgada por Malfoy, arrastrada y hueca, al igual que el resto de séquito que perseguía al buscador de la casa de las serpientes. Sin embargo, su asombro era máximo aquella noche. Aquella chica se estaba comportando como nunca antes habría podido imaginar...era agradable, divertida, imaginativa, espontánea y natural. Estaba pasando un momento muy bueno con ella. Intercambiaban comentarios maliciosos, reían de los bailarines antinaturales, criticaban a los profesores, comentaban anécdotas sobre desastrosos hechizos y pociones...y Ron comenzó a darse cuenta de que tenía más en común con Pansy de lo que creía.

- No, - negó ella. - cierto. Pero ahora estamos juntos, somos dos...una pareja de...¿abandonados?

Pansy notó perfectamente como su última afirmación tomaba por sorpresa al Weasley. Los ojos del pelirrojo parpadearon y éste se arrascó la oreja, nervioso.

- No te preocupes, Weasley...sólo unos pocos tienen el privilegio de saber este pequeño secreto. - sonrió. - Y si tú no comentas a nadie mi parte de secreto, yo no comentaré el tuyo.

No. No revelaría el secreto. Apreciaba sinceramente a Draco. Muy sinceramente.

Sabía que, por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy estaba sinceramente enamorado de una mujer, que, por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo y todos por defender algo querido. Y eso era algo que la inquietaba. No sabía hasta qué límite podía llegar. No lo podía imaginar.

- ¿De qué secreto me hablas, Parkinson?

- Weasley... - exclamó. - no me tomes por idiota, por favor...sé perfectamente que te mueres por los huesitos de Granger. Y te entiendo...no quiero burlarme de ello ni mucho menos, sino que...

- Yo no me muero por los "huesos" de Hermione...ni de nadie. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Pansy arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Y me negarás también que para ti Granger es la más guapa, la más estudiosa, la más inteligente...y la más perfecta de todas las chicas que han pisado, pisan y pisarán Hogwarts?

En ese momento, Ron calló. Pansy anhelaba su respuesta.

- No.

Fue, entonces, la propia Slytherin quien parpadeó¿sorprendida?

- No te lo voy a negar, Parkinson.

- Entonces... - titubeó. - ¿Por qué me niegas que estás enamorado de ella?

Ron agarró su vaso y bebió lentamente. Pansy tableó con los dedos, al tiempo que miraba fijamente los orbes azules del pelirrojo. Suspirando, Ron dejó la copa en la mesa.

- Porque es la verdad. No estoy enamorado de Hermione. No sé qué problema hay...

- ¿Te hago un esquema o un mapa, Weasley¡Te crees que soy estúpida o sorda?

Ron rompió a reír. Pansy, furibunda, se levantó y se colocó justo en la silla de al lado y, agarrándolo por los hombros, lo zarandeó. Ron no paraba de reír.

Enfadada, Pansy se cruzó de brazos.

- Parkinson, - murmuró Ron, con un tono divertido en la voz. - no creo que seas estúpida ni sorda...pero creo sinceramente que da igual si te tiñes de rubia o de morena...estás muy guapa de todas las maneras.

Impactada y, a la vez, emocionada, Pansy acompañó las risas de Ron.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Muchas veces en su vida se había sentido un estúpido, un completo estúpido. Muchas veces admitía que tenía pocas neuronas y otras tantas fardaba de serrín en vez de materia gris. Pero, aquella noche, en aquel momento, persiguiendo a aquella chica, si hubiese habido un nivel más bajo de humillación al que no se hubiera expuesto, allí se encontraría, sin dudar.

Por su cabecita daba vueltas y vueltas aquellos sinónimos, uno tras otro avanzaban y le martilleaban el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Se sentía estúpido y humillado.

- Ja, menuda fiesta... - murmuró Parvati, asqueada. - Todas las fiestas de mi vida parecen estar malditas...condenadas a ser horribles...

- A mí no me parece que esté mal. Es muy original la idea de las máscaras.

- Si tú lo dices...a mí me parece una idea horrible.

Habían bordeado los terrenos desiertos. Dean seguía a Parvati, que marcaba el paso con decisión, a ninguna parte. Ahora se encontraban por los alrededores del lago. Andando. Parvati aburrida y negativa; Dean humillado y triste.

- ¿Qué más se puede pedir - preguntó retóricamente Parvati. - a una noche así? No existen noches más horribles.

Dean carraspeó.

- No sé qué ves tan terrible...creo que no ha estado mal la fiesta.

- ¡Dean, cállate!

El Gryffindor asintió.

- No sabes nada...déjame en paz. Estás siempre, todos los días...martirizándome con tus...tonterías. ¿No ves que no estoy de humor?

- Últimamente nunca estás de humor...

- ¡Pues no! No paso por mi mejor racha...estoy pasando por una racha mala, horrible.

- Llevas todo el año así...

- ¡Joder, Dean! He tenido un año horrible. Malísimo. Horrible. Ahora intento salvar lo que queda de él y...en fin, para qué hablar.

- No, no, habla... - Dean se sentó en la hierba. - Te escucho.

Parvati suspiró y siguió andando. Dean hizo el ademán de levantarse pero, de repente, cambió de idea y se quedó sentado, mirando al cielo estrellado. Un hermoso cielo estrellado.

Parvati, farfullaba mientras avanzaba.

- La sensibilidad en... - gritaba cuando se giró y vio que Dean estaba a bastantes metros de ella. - ¡Pero...!

Se encaminó hacia él de nuevo, Dean la observó ir hasta él. Estaba guapísima con su máscara.

- ¡Me has dejado con la palabra en la boca!

Dean suspiró. Se sentía cansado, muy cansado.

- ¿Con la palabra en la boca¿Qué palabra? Creo que no te puede quedar ninguna que no haya pronunciado esta noche...bueno, sí, una que creo se atascó en el tunel de salida: horrible. Sí, la palabra horrible la has repetido un total de doscientas veinticinco veces en cuatro horas."Horrible, horrible, esto es horrible, esto es horrible...", te ha faltado decir: "Tú eres horrible", señalándome a mí con el dedo directamente.

Parvati se tragó, entonces, todo el resto de comentarios. La máscara la protegió de derrumbarse frente a Dean.

- Pero vamos...si la clave es esa, si para mejorar tu horrible noche tienes que decirme, gritarme o...como quieras decirme que esta noche ha sido horrible porque yo soy horrible, puedes decirlo, te lo agradecería mucho si así fuese a cesar tu sucesión de horribles...

Parvati agachó la cabeza y negó.

- Lo siento, Dean...yo...

- No, Parv...no lo sientas. Si es lo que verdaderamente piensas yo...

- ¡No¡No pienso eso!

- ¿No?  
- No. - dijo tajante.

- ¿En serio?

- No.

- Bien.

Parvati reaccionó.

- ¡No, mierda¡Sí¡sí¡sí, sí! Pienso en serio que la noche ha sido horrible por tu culpa...¡no¡no¡No lo pienso! Quiero decir...¡mierda! Espera...

- No te esfuerces.

- Dean...Dean, escucha, lo siento. Es toda mi culpa. Estoy...un poco quemada, lo he pagado contigo...

- Para variar.

- Yo...lo siento, no ha sido horrible por tu culpa, sino, por la mía, sólo por la mía. En serio, lo siento.

- Yo lo siento más.

Parvati sonrió, creyendo arreglado el pequeño incidente.

- De veras que lo siento, Parvati, el único que tiene aquí la culpa soy yo. Te he arruinado tu noche...y la mía. Pensaba...hacer algo especial y...

- No te preocupes, Dean...en serio, es mi culpa y yo...

- Parvati.

- ¿Qué?

- Cállate.

- ¿Qué?

Dean se puso de pie. Se quitó la careta y la tiró al suelo.

- Cállate, que te calles. Voy a hablar yo.

Parvati abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

Dean cogió aire e infló los pulmones, sabía que iba a hacer una locura pero...quería hacerla, llevaba las de perder, iba a perder pero no quería dejar de intentarlo, de arriesgarlo y de limpiar los restos de su orgullo.

- Parvati, me gustas. Llevo todo el año detrás de ti, colocado, loco, enamorado...de ti.

Parvati abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

De pequeño Draco sólo recibió unas clases de vals para defenderse en una fiesta de sociedad. Su madre, a escondidas de su padre, por supuesto, le enseñó algunos trucos en el arte de la danza. Gracias a Narcisa, Draco aprendió a tomar a una chica delicadamente por la cintura, no con la violencia que usaba su padre, su afán de dominancia, impreso hasta en la misma línea de la cintura de su mujer. Aprendió, también, a manejar con elegancia y clase, el vuelo de un baile, las vueltas, los roces, las caricias...trucos que sólo una mujer, tan deseosa de amor como lo era Narcisa Malfoy, podía saber y anhelar.

Con todo esto, Draco era un gran bailarín de vals y clásico. Sin embargo, nunca había bailado en una discoteca.

Hermione, aquella noche, le enseñó las ventajas de la muchedumbre, del espacio reducido y de la oscuridad. A pesar de que nuestra querida Gryffindor, desconocía aún más el arte de la música discotequera.

Se complementaron a la perfección y bailaron sin parar una hora, entregándose por completo el uno al otro, disfrutando, paladeando aquel momento único e irrepetible.

La gente comenzó a cansarse y se dispersó al cabo de un rato. Ellos como otros tantos no pararon. Sin embargo, para amenizar el ambiente y darle un toque romántico, llegó el momento de una balada.

_**"No I can't forget this evening / No, no puedo olvidar esta noche**_

_**or your face as you were leaving / tu cara como si me hubieras dejado **_

_**but I guess that's just the way the story goes / pero adivino que es así como va a ser la historia..."**_

Las parejas se comenzaron a abrazar, agarrándose, preparados para la lentitud de aquella canción.

Draco y Hermione se miraron, emocionados. Draco le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. Luego él abrazó su cintura y ella se aferró a su hombro. Ella dejó caer su cabeza en él.

**_"You always smile / Siempre sonríes _**

**_but in your eyes your sorrow shows, yes it shows / pero en los ojos se te nota el dolor, sí se te nota_**

**_yes it shows. / sí, se te nota..."_**

- Te quiero. - le susurró ella.

Draco calló y sonrió. ¿Se notaba en sus ojos el dolor¿O acaso aquella noche era la noche sin dolor?

**_"No I can't forget tomorrow / No, no puedo olvidar el mañana _**

**_when I think of all my sorrow /cuando piense en todas mis penas._**

**_when I had you there / cuando te tuve allí but then I let you go /pero te dejó ir..."_**

- No podré olvidar esto...ni mañana, ni nunca... - murmuró Draco. - Y no te dejaré ir.

Hermione sonrió.

- No me iré.

_**"And now it's only fair / y ahora lo correcto es **_

_**that I should let you know / que deje que decidas **_

_**what you should know / qué es lo que quieres hacer"**_

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? - preguntó Hermione.

- Seguir...

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Seguir...

_**"I can't live / No puedo vivir **_

_**if living is without you / si vivo sin ti.**_

_**I can't live / No puedo vivir**_

_**I can't give anymore. / No puedo dar más"**_

Perdidos, escondidos...se sentían felices, dichosos, libres...por fin...y tenían claro, que no podían hacer otra cosa que seguir con aquella mentira, guardando el secreto hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

**_"I can't live / No puedo vivir _**

**_if living is without you / si vivo sin ti_**

**_I can't give / No puedo dar _**

**_I can't give anymore. / No puedo dar más"_**

- Gracias...por esta noche. - susurró Hermione.

- Gracias a ti por entrar en mi vida. Por descubrirme, por quererme...a pesar de...

- Te quiero.

**_"I can't live / No puedo vivir _**

**_if living is without you / si vivo sin ti_**

**_I can't give / No puedo dar _**

**_I can't give anymore. / No puedo dar más"_**

Se besaron, entonces, se abrazaron, rieron pero no lloraron. Aquella noche no querían derramar ni una sola lágrima. Aquella era la noche de su felicidad. Y tenían derecho a disfrutarla.

La canción terminó y comenzó una nueva balada.

- Espera. - dijo, de pronto, Draco. - Vuelvo enseguida.

Hermione asintió, sonriente. Intuía algo. Una sorpresa muy especial...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Sé sincero...¿no estás enamorado de Granger?

La noche cubierta de estrellas y adornada de flores de primavera, acogía a los tránsfugas de la fiesta: Ron paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos, Pansy, elegante, caminaba lentamente. - No, no lo estoy. Lo estuve.

- Entonces, por qué dices que es la chica más guapa, estudiosa e inteligente que...

- Parkinson, Hermione es excepcional. No hace falta no estar enamorado de ella para saberlo, para verlo. Incluso odiándola se puede comprobar. Y...hay chicas guapas, a montones, chicas preciosas, con ojos increíbles, con cuerpos que quitan el sentido, despampanantes y hermosas...y también chicas con matrículas de honor en magia, y chicas que tienen una mente envidiable...¡sí! Las hay, existen...pero...yo sólo conozco a una chica que reuna todas esas cualidades por entero...y esa es Hermione.

La Slytherin lo escuchó en silencio y cuando éste acabó, no dijo nada. Ron esperaba alguna contestación.

- ¿Qué¿Queda resuelta tu duda?

Ella le miró, inquiriendo a su mirada.

- Sí. Granger tiene mucha suerte.

- Yo creo que no.

- Sí. Sí, Weasley...tiene mucha gente que la quiere. Mucha gente...

Miró al cielo y se detuvo. Ron paró unos pasos más adelante y la observó. Al cabo de unos segundos ella le miró.

- Te tiene a ti. Y alguien que hable así de una persona...es un verdadero amigo. Qué envidia.

- ¿Envidia¿De Hermione?

Pansy asintió y se quitó la máscara que ya no soportaba llevar por más tiempo. Su cabello, ahora ocuro, se derramó por su rostro, ella se lo acomodó con ligereza.

- Sí, Weasley...tengo envidia de Hermione Granger. Una envidia malsana y terrible.

Ignorando al pelirrojo, siguió caminando hacia delante. Ron la siguió.

- Envidio a Hermione Granger, porque ella tiene todo lo que yo he soñado con tener. Tiene una fama, buena, algo que yo siempre he buscado...y siempre...he acabado teniendo..la peor fama. Nunca se me ha reconocido por ser muy aplicada en los estudios, sino más bien por rumores y más rumores...cómo duelen los rumores.

Ron, sintió una sensación extraña. Se quitó la máscara mientras andaba tras Pansy.  
- Ha conseguido lo que se ha propuesto. Yo...nunca he conseguido nada de lo que me he propuesto. No algo que soñara...sólo deseos vanos...vacíos. Tiene algo...tiene algo que hace que la admires. Porque es...humilde, a la vez que válida. Tiene...cariño. Tiene mucha gente que la adora. Tiene a gente que...la ama.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla blanca de Pansy. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

- Su familia, sus amigos...su...secreto. Gente que la ama, gente que la defiende, que la aprecia, que la espera, que la recuerda...gente que la extraña y se preocupa por ella, gente que..la necesita...gente en la que se puede refugiar cuando se siente sola...tiene gente que la quiere, gente para la que es importante. La queréis y la ama. A mí nunca...me han amado.

Paró. Otra lágrima más desgarradora resbaló. Esa sí la notó y la limpió con la mano.

- Y ese es mi deseo...mi sueño...no hay otro, Weasley...sólo quiero que me amen. Sólo quiero sentir...que le importo a alguien. Que alguien...me necesita, que me extraña...

Él no lo entendió. Ron Weasley era dulce, algo infantil y rematadamente incosciente. Ella sí lo entendió, pero no quiso admitirlo.

Cuando giró sobre sus talones, avergonzada pero liberada, Ron Weasley estaba justo a su espalda y la miraba. La miraba, devorándola con unos ojos que relucían en la oscuridad de esa noche de tiempo detenido. La miraba, comprensivo, empático, sincero...decidido. Él se mordió los labios y dio un paso más. Alzó las manos, grandes y seguras y acogió en cada una, una mejilla de ella. Pansy cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió, mientras otra lágrima caía silenciosa. Ni siquiera le importaba que él la viese llorar. Sabía que no diría nada, que no se burlaría de su dolor y que no jugaría con ella. Lo sabía.  
Pero él no lo entendía, y a ella, no quería entenderlo.

Ella abrió los ojos. Él acercó su rostro. Susurrante, lo confesó:

- Yo...necesito amarte. Ella supo que no mentía. Él no supó por qué lo hacía.

- Te necesito. Y me importas.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por algo que le latía con furia, dentro, furioso y violento. La necesidad de tenerla, de abrazarla...de besarla, de cuidarla...La necesidad de que ella entrara en su vida. Que aquel encuentro de soledades...tuviera refugio en ellos.

Y la besó, la besó como nunca nadie la había besado. Tan limpiamente, que casi dolía ese beso puro, sincero, sin pretensión alguna de utilizarla, de maniatarla hacia una entrega de su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo, no...solamente la necesitaba, necesitaba amarla de la misma manera que ella necesitaba ser amada.

Ella correspondió el beso sacando a la luz sus reservas más recónditas. Y, no supo por qué, detuvo el beso y colocó sus propias manos encima de las del pelirrojo. Él abrió los ojos y la miró, confundido.

Ella sonrió y, entonces, le abrazó. Él, fuertemente la sujetó, para que ninguno de los dos cayera y se mantenieran en la tierra que temblaba bajo sus pies. Por primera vez en su vida, Pansy se sintió realmente dichosa y feliz, sí, feliz.

Acto seguido, le miró, sonriente enredó los brazos a su cuello y se lanzó a besarle apasionada, él la correspondió, con la misma intensidad, sin pensar, sólo sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Ya estoy aquí.

Hermione sonrió e hizo ademán de cogerle para bailar la canción que sonaba.

- Shh...escucha, quiero darte algo.

La morena frunció el ceño. El Slytherin sonrió.

- ¿Una sorpresa? Esperaba...

- No desesperes.

La cogió de la mano, fuertemente.

- ¿Qué...?

- Ven, vamos.  
- ¿Fuera?

Él asintió y le susurró:

- En la sala del piano.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Silencio. Silencio incómodo. Silencio...que alguien rompa el silencio.

- Por Merlín...no puede ser cierto.

Parvati Patil se sentó, en la hierba. Impresionada.

- No sé cómo...no sé cómo pasó, Parvati. Lo cierto es que empezó el curso y me sentí...atraído por ti. Pensé que era porque estabas cambiada, no sé, mucho más guapa que el año anterior. Luego, cada vez me fuiste gustando más, te buscaba, intentaba disimularlo, pero veía que no podía y...de pronto, me di cuenta de que te gustaba otro chico. Y lo peor de todo es que no me imaginaba quien podía ser...

Parvati le miró. Dean sonrió, triste.

- Cuando supe que era Ron...me di cuenta de que...eso sí era algo terrible. Terrible de verdad. Sé que a Ron le gusta Hermione y que...bueno, supuse que no te haría caso y tú...sufrirías y yo...sufriría por ti y...en efecto, todo ha sido una cadena. Pero bueno, cuando Ron decidió salir con Hermione al baile y tú te quedaste sin pareja...pensé que quizá...podríamos pasarlo bien hoy y que tú...- rió dolorosamente. - te fijarías en mí.

- Dean...¿por qué no me has dicho nada antes?

- ¿Para qué¿Para que me partieras el corazón¿me humillara¿perdiera tu amistad? No...no valía la pena. No sé si ahora vale la pena, ni siquiera...

Parvati agachó la cabeza.

- Parvati...¿tú, qué sientes por mí?  
La Gryffindor sintió que el estómago se le retorcía violentamente. Tenía ganas de vomitar y llorar.

- Dean...yo...sólo te quiero como un amigo. No quiero engañarte...

- ¿Tú...sigues enamorada de Ron?

Se mordió el labio.

- Sí.

Oyó el ruido de su corazón rompiéndose pero guardó su...¿orgullo? y no lloró. Pero pensó en salir corriendo, encerrarse en el armario y llorar, mordiendo el uniforme o un zapato...lo que fuese para que nadie le escuchase. Nadie, nadie. Dolía a rabiar aquello, dolía muchísimo.

- Lo siento, Dean.

- No pasa nada. Queda poco de curso...en verano...saldré de aquí y...se me abrirá la mente a otras tías...

El Gryffindor, deseoso de irse y con ganas de estallar, caminó hacia el lago, cogió una piedra y la tiró. La piedra se hundió inevitablemente. Nada...nunca sería como Ron.  
Parvati se levantó.

- Dean...escucha...lo siento, de veras yo...

- No te preocupes, - dijo, cogiendo otra piedra. - no tienes la culpa...nadie la tiene...

Tiró la piedra.Volvió a hundirse. Tocado y hundido.

- Quiero que sepas que esta noche...

Dean no podía girarse, cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería, no quería escucharla...dolía mucho aquello, dolía mucho, nunca nada le había dolido tanto y tan profundamente.

- Ha sido muy...

Entonces, Parvati sintió como algo se movía en el lago. - ¡Dean, apártate del lago!

El muchacho se giró bruscamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué?

Pero ya era tarde. Unos brazos se alzaron en la oscuridad, agarraron su pierna y lo arrastraron al lago.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_"Vuela esta canción para ti, Lucía.  
La más bella historia de amor, que tuve y tendré"._**

Ansioso, sonriente y expectante, buscó la reacción en su rostro.

_**"Es una carta de amor, que se lleva el viento pintado en mi voz.  
A ninguna parte, a ningún buzón"**_

Sin embargo, no la encontró. No encontró nada.

_**"No hay nada más bello, que lo nunca he tenido**_

_**Nada más amado, que lo que perdí"**_

No encontró nada, ni siquiera encontró a Hermione.

¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Cierra los ojos.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Draco, estás muy misterioso. ¿Qué pasa?

- Es una sorpresa.

La Gryffindor sonrió. Escuchó entonces una puerta abriéndose, entró y la escuchó cerrarse.

- Abre los ojos.

Al abrirlos, encontró ante ella una infinidad de velas blancas colocadas por toda la habitación, bordeándola. En el centro, el piano.

- Qué bonito, Draco.

Sintió sus manos acariciándole la espalda. Se mordió el labio. Sintió como los labios del Slytherin besaban su hombro desnudo. Como besaba su cuello y, de pronto, como la mordía.

Algo extrañada, se giró hacia él. Sintió como la empujaba hacia la pared y como buscaba, ansioso, su boca. Y entonces, mientras la besaba, lo supo.

Lo apartó de ella y se alejó. - ¡No¡No¡Tú no eres Draco!

Las infinitas velas blancas dibujaban fantasmagóricas sombras en el suelo. Hermione oyó una risa agónica y malévola.

- No, no soy tu querido pianista, Hermione...sorpresa.  
Y tras la máscara, apareció Blaise Zabinne, sonriente, con los ojos brillantes, terrorífico.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de muchos meses de ausencia...vuelve el pianista.

Creo que os dejo un capítulo bastante jugoso, con muchas cosas que sacar y muchas preguntas que haceros.

Debo deciros que he estado atascada con este baile. Quería hacerlo distinto y no monótono y típico. Espero que se note y no os haya decepcionado.

No quiero adelantaros nada pero...¡no os desvelo nada! Jeje, acabo de terminar el curso y tengo tres largos meses de vacaciones donde piens dedicar como cosa principal, mucho tiempo a mis fics. Os voy anunciando que "El pianista" va viendo su fin. Pronostico que pueden quedar tres o cuatro capítulos más un epílogo.

Me duele muchísimo que esta historia termine pero creo que alargarla sería excesivo y bueno, me gustaría mucho que me dejárais vuestras ideas de lo que sea, en e-mails (que sigue siendo logarbo) o reviews.

Para las seguidoras de "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia", el capítulo está a medias y le queda muy poquito.

Me encantaría que me comentárais todo lo que os apetezca sobre el capítulo, que creo que os ha podido dar alguna que otra sorpresita y, claro está, que hagáis vuestras apuestas sobre qué va a pasar. Aún quedan sorpresas gordas, (voy dándole emoción a la cosa).

Siento mucho mi retraso, que no se puede justificar pero bueno, ahí queda. Espero que el capi merezca la pena ;)

No os dejaré preguntas porque no quiero daros pistas y creo que puede que las preguntas den alguna, jejeje. Siempre que queráis preguntarme, estaré encantada a responderos (aunque no os diré el final, claro :P).

Me encanta volver y estoy muy contenta por todo vuestro apoyo, sois geniales, incondicionales y maravillosas. No sólo por esos más de ochocientos reviews que cosecha El pianista sino por unos correos electrónicos que me arrancan sonrisas diarias y lágrimas de vez en cuando (que soy muy llorona).

Me despido, deseando que todas estéis bien y bueno, recordándoos que me encanta estar en contacto con vosotras así que, ahí tenéis mi dirección.

Os adoro

**Lira Garbo

* * *

**

**Nada Es Para Siempre **

**Luis Fonsi**

Nada es para siempre amor, hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna.

Y mañana quién sabrá si hay una separación o habrá fortuna.

Nadie sabe amor, nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana.

Quiero amarte hoy, quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma.

Te quiero hoy.

Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana.

Esto es amor, y es tan grande que no caben mis palabras.

Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana.

Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana.


	28. Caos

**El pianista**

**28.** _Caos_

La música que siempre había sido su aliada, su compañera, su amante nocturna, se convirtió en su peor enemiga. La música. Las canciones resonando en el Gran Comedor, en sus oídos. Y su nombre. El nombre de Hermione. La máscara de Hermione. La ausencia. Su ausencia.

La buscó entre la muchedumbre, separando parejas, buscando a tientas, volviéndose loco al no encontrarla en ningún rincón. Y entonces, tuvo miedo. Un miedo férreo, atronador, que empezó a carcomerle, a sisearle en el oído. Un miedo cruel. E incierto. Un terror que le incitaba a correr.

Y así lo hizo. Corrió, saliendo apresuradamente de la sala atestada de gente, sudor y máscaras. Saliéndose el corazón de su pecho. La respiración agitada. El alma en pie. ¿Dónde estaba?..."¿Dónde estás, Hermione?".

**oooooooooooo**

- ¡¡¡Dean!!!

El grito resonó en la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido del cuerpo del Gryffindor golpeando al agua del lago. Parvati corrió hasta el borde del lago pero se detuvo antes de rozarlo, buscando nerviosamente la varita que llevaba escondida en un lateral del vestido. Sacándola, apuntó al lago:

- ¡Accio Dean!

El cuerpo reapareció, saliendo despedido en el aire y cayendo bruscamente, de nuevo en tierra. Los ojos aterrados de Dean se encontraron con la sorprendida y horrorizada Parvati quien corrió hasta él, tirándose a la hierba, manchando su vestido, agarrando sus manos.

- ¿Estás bien¿Qué ha...?

Pero antes de que Dean pudiese contestar, el brazo resurgió del lago, rodeando la pierna más cercana. Dean gritó. Parvati, percatándose, ya que Dean comenzaba a ser arrastrado al lago, intentó, en vano, tirar de él en dirección contraria.

- ¡No¡No! - gritaba cólerico el Gryffindor, hincando las uñas en la tierra embarrizada. - ¡Noo!

Parvati apretó la varita, buscaba un hechizo en su cabeza enloquecida por aquel caos. Encontrando un hechizo atacante, apuntó en dirección al brazo misterioso y la luz mágica hirió por tres veces al monstruo.  
Dean, sintiendo que aflojaba la presión en su pierna, tironeó para soltarse, consiguiéndolo y echando a correr, recibiendo un doloroso latigazo en el tobillo, cuando el monstruo volvía a atacar, segundos antes de que Parvati volviese a defenderle.

- ¡Corre¡Corre! - chilló la Patil, murmurando de nuevo el hechizo y, comprobando horrorizada como en la noche aparecían nuevas sombras idénticas al monstruo que les atacaba.

Dean, cojeando, agarró la mano de Parvati y ambos huyeron despavoridos, lo más rápido que sus pies les permitieron.

- ¡Vamos¡Vamos, por Merlín!

- ¿Qué era eso? - jadeó Dean, mirando hacia atrás, comprobando que no les seguían.

- No lo sé... - sollozó Parvati. - Pero nada bueno, nada bueno.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La musica fue acallándose poco a poco, cambiando su dulce melodía por el gorjeo enfadado de los bailarines que pedían más. Sin embargo, la música no volvió, fue sustituida por una vocecilla que pedía calma y tranquilidad.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, que hablaba, haciendo retumbar su sabia voz por todo el Gran Comedor.

- Queridos alumnos y alumnas, es un verdadero placer para mí, disfrutar de este momento en compañía de todos. Estamos en una época difícil, todos lo sabéis. - Sus pequeños ojillos brillaron tras sus gafas. - Y vivir en paz...es complicado. La paz es algo tan relativo, tan efímero...que se desvanece si no se lucha por ella, día a día. Y esta fiesta no ha sido otra cosa que una convivencia en paz y armonía, una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de la primevera, que, si os confieso, es mi estación preferida del año, sus flores...sus colores¿no parece que con la primevera todo es más bonito?

Algunos se miraron, admitiendo que Dumbledore, definitivamente, había perdido la cabeza. A otros les llegaba profundamente el mensaje del anciano director, como a Harry y a Ginny, tomados de la mano, en la mesa desocupada, que escuchaban atentos.

- Yo espero que el resto del curso, que ya queda poco, os sea agradable y lo menos duro posible pero, sobre todo, que aprendáis, que os sintáis protegidos aquí, en Hogwarts y os sintáis preparados para estar seguros fuera de las puertas de esta escuela. Al fin y al cabo, se enseña magia y hechicería en Hogwarts, pero es casi ridículo comparar la magia con...la vida. Porque son lo mismo. La magia es vida y la vida, no es otra cosa, que la magia de vivir. - y sonrió, con las mejillas coloradas de felicidad. - Así que...como sé que estáis impacientes por volver a mover las caderas en la pista, no os entretendré mucho más.

Se oyeron unos vítores ansiosos.

- Quiero, antes de que se me olvide, dar las gracias muy especialmente a dos personas que han trabajado mucho porque en esta fiesta no haya faltado detalle. Me refiero a los Premios Anuales, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Por favor, un aplauso para ellos.

Y fue, cuando todo el Gran Comedor aplaudía, buscando disimuladamente algún gesto de la presencia de los dos, cuando Dumbledore supo que algo no marchaba bien. La ausencia de Draco y Hermione no fue la causa. Simplemente, un presagio, el presagio de la experiencia.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? - preguntó Lavender al tiempo que se subía su máscara. - ¿Y Parvati y Dean? - añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Pero no habría tiempo para las preguntas. Justo cuando Dumbledore iba a dar permiso para la continuación de la celebración, se apagaron todas las velas, como si el gran soplido de un viento férreo hubiese acabado con toda la luz.

Y, nada más lejos de la realidad. Una presencia fría, húmeda y malvada acababa de entrar en Hogwarts. Dumbledore lo supo. Y al mismo tiempo que su presagio se cumplía, unos gritos en la oscuridad daban la alerta definitiva.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Todas las antorchas de los pasillos por los que Draco corría asfixiado, se apagaron de repente. El Slytherin sintió, de nuevo, la punzada del miedo en la boca de su estómago. Agarró la varita con fuerza y observó en la oscuridad antes de murmurarar el hechizo que daría luz al espacio.

Nada. El pasillo seguía solitario, vacío. Pero, su sensación de que algo no iba bien se acrecentó. Oyó, mientras torcía un pasillo, unos gritos en la parte de abajo. En el Gran Comedor. Pero no podía volverse. Las cosas no iban bien pero él tenía que encontrar a Hermione.

Corrió. Sólo había un lugar donde podía estar.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Sorpresa. Hermione abrió la boca, horrorizada. Se movió la segundo pero, notó como algo se clavaba en su pecho. Zabinni la amenazaba con la punta de su varita agijoneándole.

- Maldito enfermo...¿qué has hecho con Draco? - desafió Hermione, venciendo al miedo que comenzaba a extenderse ávidamente por todo su cuerpo detenido.

La risa de Zabinni volvió a resonar. Él colocó una de sus manos en la pared, acercándose a Hermione.

- No le he hecho nada a tu querido Draquito, Granger. - dijo, sonriente. - Eso se lo dejo a los demás.

- ¿Demás¿Qué demás¿De qué hablas, Zabinni? - balbuceó la Gryffindor, totalmente perdida.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que no era Draco, sino Zabinni¿Cómo la había sacado de la fiesta y llevado a la sala del piano sin ni siquiera percatarse¿Cómo sabía Zabinni de la existencia de la sala¿Dónde estaba Draco?

- Shhh...cállate, Granger, siempre demasiado preguntona.

Hermione miró en derredor. No sabía qué hacer. Zabinni volvía a tenerla atrapada.

- He soñado con este momento, Granger. Desde la última vez¿la recuerdas? - siseó en su oído.

Claro que la recordaba.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Granger, sé que tú también me deseas..._

_Sus ojos enmarcaban el rostro ofuscado de Hermione, que buscaba por todos los medios, escapar de la pesadilla en la que estaba metida._

_Sabía que nadie vendría a salvarla, que sólo ella podía salvarse, como siempre lo había hecho y como siempre debería de hacerlo. Su destino dependía de ella y en aquel momento, más que nunca._

_- Granger, me muero por morderte todo el cuerpo, y oírte gritar en mi oído..._

_La mano de Zabinni fue a parar a sus piernas. Hermione se resistía. Zabinni subió hasta sus pechos._

_La prefecta se sentía cada vez más indefensa, menos capaz de afrontar la situación y escapar de ella. Zabinni le ganaba en fuerza y estaba sediento de ella. Temía. Temía que le hicera daño. Temía sus dientes, sus manos y su violencia._

_¿No podría Draco oírla en aquellos momentos¿No podría trasvasar su amor los límites del sonido y el tiempo?_

_Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Zabinni sonreía._

_En un acto, la besó de nuevo y ella, volvió a morderle, forzeando. Entonces, ocurrió. Él la golpeó en la mejilla y, casi sin quererlo la soltó. Hermione, debido al impacto, cayó al suelo. Pero esta vez, pudo más la audacia que el miedo y cogió la varita con presteza._

_Tenía los ojos borrosos y temblaba mientras sollozaba._

_El Slytherin se había quedado parado, sin mover ni un músculo, respirando entrecortadamente, movido por las emociones del momento._

_- Muévete y te mato. - amenazó Hermione, mientras le recorría una corriente eléctrica el cuerpo, un chispazo doloroso de electricidad._

_Zabinni se relamió. Hermione tragó saliva._

_- Vete ahora mismo. Vete¡lárgate!_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- Dos veces...y esta la tercera. - contó. - Y...¿sabes lo que dicen? Que a la tercera, va la vencida.  
Hermione tragó saliva. Estaba sola, no sabía qué le había ocurrido a Draco, ni qué estaba pasando. Creía que habían despistado a Zabinni con el episodio de la copa-traslador. Pero, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa.

- Traes un vestido precioso, Granger.

Torneó su figura por encima del pegado vestido. Hermione se resistió y la varita se clavó aún más en su pecho.

- Me haces daño. - se quejó, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

- No sabes lo que me preocupa eso... - sonrió, clavándola un poco más.

Hermione gimió de dolor y Zabinni se relamió los labios, aplastándola, literalmente, con su cuerpo.

- Apártate... - protestó Hermione.

Blaise Zabinni la agarró del pelo, obligándola a mirarle. Dirigió su boca a la de ella, apretando su barbilla, obligando a que ésta entreabriese los labios y colando su lengua de serpiente por la boca de la Gryffindor.

Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar. Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Sentía el calor asfixiante que desprendía Zabinni. Sentía miedo, respulsión y asco, se sentía confundida.

Cerró la boca, mordiéndole la lengua y haciéndole sangrar. Zabinni gritó dolorido y no dudó en pronunciar la siguiente palabra mortal.

- ¡Crucio!

Fue como si miles de agujas se clavaran por todo su cuerpo, traspasándola por completo. Hermione sintió el dolor en estado puro y cayó en redondo al suelo, mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Como si todas sus fuerzas la abandonasen de repente. Como si un sueño asfixiante, semejante a la pesadilla más cruel, lo viviese al límite.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos, estaba hecha un ovillo, abrazándose a sí misma, su cabeza rozando una de las patas del piano.

Zabinni se avalanzó sobre ella, dispuesto a desgarrar su vestido. Sabía lo que quería. La quería a ella.

- Hija de puta...vas a enterarte de lo que es bueno.

Hermione suspiró sin darse cuenta de que su suspiro se convertía en un sollozo alargado. En casi un lamento. Estaba mareada, no tenía conciencia de su cuerpo. Sólo la invadía el dolor. El dolor, profundo, frío, intenso.

Pero, dicen, que la vida es mucho más que nuestros miedos y que somos capaces de soportar, incluso más de lo que querríamos. Y así es. Sacando fuerzas del lugar más recóndito, Hermione se rebeló. Como muchos meses antes se había rebelado a su destino, amando a quien no debía amar.

Esperó, ladeando la cabeza, buscando la forma, el momento. El segundo de debilidad. Y lo encontró. Zabinni desabrochaba su pantalón, con ambas manos ocupadas, creyéndola inmóvil e impotente. Entonces, Hermione le empujó, golpeándolo con aquella misteriosa fuerza que salía de dentro de ella.

Zabinni profirió insultos, pero Hermione no se dejó amedrentar, le arrebató su varita, tendida en el suelo y ahora, fue ella quien le amenazó, con los ojos encendidos.

Jadeante, sofocada pero segura de sí misma, su primera intención fue salir de allí, pero Zabinni taponó la entrada con su cuerpo. La sangre manchaba su boca. Hermione sintió arcadas.

- Repugnante sangre sucia...

- ¡Cállate¡Y aparta! - gritó, enfurecida. - Apártate.

- No. - sonrió. - No vas a volver a escaparte, Granger.

- No me temblará el pulso en hacerte lo mismo que tú me has hecho.

- ¿Una maldición imperdonable? - rió sarcástico. - Deja que lo dude...no serías capaz.  
- ¿Quieres probar?

Zabinni miró al suelo, Hermione temblaba, pero debía actuar y si debía traicionarse a sí misma para salvarse, lo haría. Cogió la varita con las dos manos y cogió aire. Pero era cierto. Zabinni no iba a dejar que se escapase de nuevo, como ya lo había hecho veces atrás.

Se avalanzó sobre ella, desviando su varita. El cuerpo de Hermione impactó en el piano. Zabinni luchaba como una bestia, dobló el brazo de Hermione, presionándolo con fuerza. La varita cayó, rodando por el suelo.

- Granger...¡no aprendes!

Hermione forcejeó, se sentía cansada pero no iba a rendirse. Se dirigió hacia la mano que la apresaba y le mordió. Éste chilló y la giró hacia él. Sus manos apretaban los codos de la Gryffindor, con lágrimas de rabia.

- Suéltala, Zabinni.

Sobresaltado, Zabinni se dio la vuelta, sin soltarla.

Draco Malfoy le apuntaba sin ningún temblor en su cuerpo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- Ahora, Zabinni. Suéltala.

El moreno sintió la rabia en su mandíbula. Y por primera vez, sintió que el plan se escapaba de sus manos.

- Mira quien tenemos aquí, Granger, tu querido pianista...

Draco la miró. Hermione sonreía entre lágrimas y temblores, levemente aliviada. La soledad con aquel monstruo había llegado a aterrorizarla.

- Te doy tres segundos para que la sueltes, Zabinni. Por tu bien, hazlo o te arrepentirás.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Malfoy? - rió. - Mira como tiemblo.  
Hermione forcejeó, Zabinni no la soltaba. Draco se adelantó hacia ellos, recogiendo la varita del mortífago que había quedado en el suelo y, luego, apuntando a la cara de Zabinni con la suya.

- Ven, Hermione. - dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

- Está bien - espetó Zabinni, tirándola al suelo del lado contrario. - ahí la tienes.

Entonces, levantó las manos a modo de preso, mirando fijamente al Malfoy.

- Ahora, demuéstrale a tu sangre sucia que eres de los nuestros, Draco. Hermione se levantó, con la marca de la violencia del mortífago en sus brazos, pesándole. Draco y ella intercambiaron una mirada.

- Hermione, apártate de esta sabandija.

- Vamos, Draco, tu público espera. Demuestra qué clase de mortífago eres. - dijo con un tono agrio. - De los mejores. El más cruel.

- Draco, déjale, vámonos. - pidió Hermione, a la espalda de su pianista. Sólo quería salir de la sala del piano, que ahora se había convertido en su pesadilla. - Regresemos a la fiesta.

- No te lo recomendaría, cariño.

Draco inquirió en su amenaza con la varita.  
- Es por su bien, Malfoy. No querrás que alguno de los mortífagos que están en el Gran Comedor aniquilando sangres sucias te deje sin novia¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Hermione. - ¿Qué dices?

Sabiéndose triunfador, Zabinni bajó las manos, se relajó y se apoyó en el piano, que acarició sutilmente.

- Lo que oyes.

- Explícate, Zabinni. - dijo Draco, relacionando los gritos que había escuchado minutos antes con la confesión de Zabinni.

- Draco, Draco...es una lástima que no hayas sido fiel al Señor Oscuro. - sonrió. - Se ve que no te gustan las sorpresas. - ¿El ataque es una orden del Lord?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y por qué no se me ha comunicado? - ¿Cómo que no? Si me permites buscar en mi bolsillo yo...

- ¡No! - advirtió Hermione. - No te muevas.

- Sólo es sacar un pergamino de mi bolsillo, Granger. - sonrió, notando la incertidumbre de Hermione. - ¿Puedo, Malfoy?

Draco asintió pero sin perder detalle de la acción.

Efectivamente, Zabinni sacó un rollo de pergamino que tendió a Draco.

- Cógelo, Hermione. - le pidió. - Y léelo.

Hermione le arrebató el pergamino y lo desenrrolló, preparada para la lectura:

- Draco: supongo que ya sabrás todo lo referente al ataque de la noche del día veintiuno de este mes. - a Hermione se le cortó la voz. - De igual manera, habrá una reunión a el día dieciséis del grupo de mortífagos que lidera Marcus McGueren. Ponte en contacto con Blaise Zabinni para tener más detalles.

- Cosa que no has hecho, Draquito. - agregó Zabinni, mientras se miraba las uñas.

- El Señor está insatisfecho con tu información y ha decidido actuar. Van a capturar a...¡oh, Dios mío!

Draco la miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Herm, qué ocurre?

- ¡Van a capturar a Weasley y a Granger!

Zabinni rió con maldad.

- No tardarán en ir a por ti, sangre sucia. Tendrás lo que mereces.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó Malfoy. - ¿Qué más, dice algo más?  
- Reúnete conmigo en la puerta secreta de la sala común de Slytherin para escapar tras el ataque. - Hermione levantó la vista. - Tu padre, Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Me cambiaste la carta, Zabinni¿La carta que...?

- La carta que recibiste, efectivamente, Draquito, te la escribí yo...¿A qué no se nota diferencia alguna entre tu padre y yo? - ¡Maldito!¡Maldito seas!

No podía pensar. Todos sus pensamientos se habían congelado. Sólo latía en él una certeza: había cometido un error y ahora, tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pansy rompió el beso. Miraba a Ron. El pelirrojo jadeaba, con los ojos brillando de la emoción. El rostro húmedo de la Slytherin se había tornado indescifrable después de aquel momento de locura.

- Yo... - dijo, sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a decir, sólo por acabar con ese frío silencio.

Pansy le miraba insistente, había dejado de llorar, ahora se mostraba serena y cauta. Muy cauta en su próximo movimiento.

Ron, nervioso, se rascó la coronilla como solía hacer en aquellas ocasiones en las que las palabras no salían de su boca. Se mordió la lengua, esperando que la idea llegara a su cabeza.

- Tú. - exclamó ella.

Al oírla hablar, Ron volvió a tener el impulso de besarla, pero se contuvo porque tuvo la impresión de que ella quería escuchar lo que él tenía que decir y no vacilaría con otro beso. Supo, entonces, que acababa de alzarse un potente fuego dentro de él. Ella había avivado las cenizas de un incendio que hacía mucho tiempo, no ardía. Y, con la seguridad de que aquello no había sido sólo una muestra para consolar el llanto de la rubia, empezó a temer.

- No sabía...que tú me...hacías sentir esto. - confesó, devolviéndola la mirada, aunque mucho menos sereno. Inquieto. Dudoso. Temeroso. - Pero me haces sentir...me haces sentir muy bien.

Pansy no sabía lo que esperaba mientras esperaba. Cuando llegó, escuchó y entendió, compartió el miedo que empezaba a invadir a Ron. Pero no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, acabando con su falsa seguridad. Dándose cuenta de que había caído en una red, tejida por accidente.

Ron tragó saliva, ahora era él quien esperaba. Aunque tenía claro lo que quería oír de los labios de Pansy.

- Weasley. - le dijo ella, cariñosamente, a pesar de utilizar su apellido.- Yo...

Pero se calló su frase voluntariamente. Sus ojos habían sobrevolado la cabeza del pelirrojo, justo detrás de unos arbustos. Abriendo la boca y cerrándola, titubeante, miró justo a su espalda.

- ¿Qué...?

- Calla.

Pansy se adelantó pero, el ruido de sus tacones la delataron. No tuvo reparos en quitárselos. Ron no entendía nada y estuvo a punto de volver a hablarle cuando también se percató: había alguien allí. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón donde ocultaba su varita y miró en derredor.

Ambos se agacharon automáticamente cuando el ruido avanzó hacia ellos. Eran pasos firmes y fuertes.

Pansy oyó las voces y las identificó. Se llevó una mano al rostro, ocultándolo debajo de una máscara invisible de falsa fortaleza a los ojos de Ron. Empezó a relacionar y, en mucho menos tiempo del que habían necesitado Hermione y Draco para comprenderlo, lo supo.

Entonces miró a Ron, él intentaba entrever algo entre la oscuridad. Ella estiró el brazo y cogió su mano. Sorprendido, éste giró la vista hasta ella. Algo andaba mal. La máscara de Pansy era defectuosa a sus ojos en ese momento. Los pasos siguieron su camino, cuando los sintió alejarse, Pansy tironeó de la mano de Ron para que se acercase.

Él se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura. Pansy le apartó los mechones del oído y le susurró apenas tres frases. A Ron le cambió el gesto. Pansy se apartó entonces, colocándole el pelo bien y sonriendo, triste. Rozándole la mejilla con la mano, le besó muy dulcemente. Ron cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir, Pansy corría, dejándolo solo en aquel paseo amargo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Un rayo cegador pasó a escasos centímetros de la mesa de Harry.

- ¡Al suelo! - gritó el niño que vivió, tirando, literalmente a Ginny.

Los gritos empezaron a sucederse. Harry escuchaba la voz grave de Dumbledore y una sucesión de hechizos surcando el aire. No tardó en sacar su varita.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - gritó Ginny.

- ¡Nos están atacando¡Mortífagos! - y cogiéndola, le habló rápidamente, en un tono más bajo. - Tenemos que salir de aquí¡ya!

- ¡No veo nada! - sollozó Lavender. - ¡No veo nada¿Qué está pasando?

Harry alzó la mano en la dirección de las voces de sus dos amigos, agarrando a Seamus por el hombro.  
- Hay que salir de aquí. Coge a Lavender, tenemos que hacer un Escudo.  
- ¿Un qué...? - titubeó Seamus, nervioso e histérico.

- ¡Un escudo¡Lo que sea! - chilló Lavender. - ¡Hagámoslo!

- Sí, Harry... - murmuró Ginny.

- Es un hechizo muy potente. - aclaró él, sujetando a Ginny, la única prueba de que seguía allí, a su lado.

- Tú me lo enseñaste¿recuerdas? Helen White... - sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Lavender y Seamus, cuando os de la señal, poneos en pie y dadnos luz. ¡Hay que correr!

No tardaron, a pesar del nerviosismo creciente. Harry y Ginny murmuron el hechizo Escudo, que los protegería durante al menos, dos minutos. Y la pareja amiga murmuró el Lumus.

Envueltos en el Escudo, iluminados, corrieron por el centro del Gran Comedor. Muchos corrieron tras de ellos, compañeros de Hogwarts.

- ¡Ahí!¡Ahí está Potter!

Harry no llegó a oír el grito de alarma que iba contra él, pero sí los profesores.

Dumbledore, haciendo un hechizo vociferador, ordenó a todos los alumnos que saliesen del Gran Comedor. La luz estaba volviendo gracias a la profesora McGonagall, pero todo seguía en penumbra.

La marabunta bloqueó a algunos mortífagos. Otros, aprovechándola, hirieron a los alumnos que se cruzaron en su camino.

Sin embargo, los primeros en salir fueron los cuatro Gryffindor.

- ¡A la sala común! - gritó Harry.

Sin rechistar, siguieron a Harry. Corrieron los cuatro, llegando al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que traspasaron casi volando.

- ¡Harry¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Ginny, mientras veía como subía a su habitación.

Pero éste no respondió. No tardó en bajar de nuevo, con algo en su mano.

- ¡Acercáos a la chimenea¡Rápido!

Llevaba polvos flu.

- Pero... - protestó Ginny.

- ¡Id en busca de ayuda¡A la Madriguera¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Vámonos, vamos! -sollozó Lavender, arreando a Harry.

- ¡No podemos! - gritó Ginny. - Ron, Hermione...ellos...

- Yo me quedaré, Ginny. Vete y busca ayuda.

- ¡No!

- ¡Vete!

Echando los polvos a la chimenea, gritó "A la Madriguera", mientras empujaba a los tres. Oyó la voz de Ginny gritando su nombre mientras caía en el puente de la sala común a su propia casa.

Harry se secó el sudor con la manga y corrió, volviendo al Gran Comedor. No se sentía como un héroe, sino como un estúpido, pero, volvía a ser lo primero, a su pesar.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- ¡Mis amigos están en peligro¡Tengo que ir!

- ¡No! Hermione¡es peligroso!

Hermione no lloraba, pero el nudo en su garganta casi le impedía hablar. Tenía que correr a ayudar al Gran Comedor, donde se estaba dando el ataque de los mortífagos.

- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados sólo porque es peligroso!

- ¡No puedes exponerte tú también y morir!

Mientras discutían, Zabinni sonrió.

- ¿Morir¿Acaso piensas que va a morir, Draco? Te equivocas. No va a morir, ahora no, primero la torturarán, la violarán, la dejarán que tenga hambre y sed y morirá de ello...

Draco giró el gesto y, sin pensar, se dirigó hasta Zabinni y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara. Lleno de odio, lo cogió por los hombros y lo tiró contra la pared.

- ¡No te atrevas¡No te atrevas!

- ¡Para¡Para!

Hermione corrió hasta Draco y lo sujetó cuando iba a pegarle una patada a Zabinni, tendido en el suelo.

- ¡Para¡No eres lo que quieren que seas¡No eres uno de ellos! - las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, igual que el temblor por su cuerpo. - No se lo demuestres, no perdamos el tiempo con él. ¡Tenemos que ayudar!

- Hermione.  
Él no podía ayudar. Él no era de ese bando. Él atacaba porque, aunque Hermione no quisiese, él sí era no de ellos. Era un mortífago y la marca no tardaría en buscarle.

- ¿Qué? - Hermione buscó respuestas en sus ojos. - ¿Qué?

- Yo... no puedo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Draco¿Vas a ponerte de su parte¿Vas a matar a...¿Vas a capturarnos a Ron y a mí¡Dime¿Qué vas a hacer¿Qué vas a hacer!

Draco titubeó, mirándola.

- No puedo elegir.

Hermione abrió la boca, decepcionada, desolada. Pero no dijo nada. Se limpió las lágrimas.

- Pero yo sí.

Miró al piano, no quería mirar a Draco Malfoy a los ojos, no quería que la hiciese dudar.

- Yo sí puedo elegir, Draco, yo controlo mi destino. Y elijo bajar ahí y luchar. Y si...- suspiró. - tengo que morir, lo haré, pero no viviré pensando que pude actuar y no lo hice.

Draco no tenía respuestas, ni quiera Hermione. Todas las certezas de ambos se habían convertido en oasis.

- Muy bonito. Sí, señor. Los dos miraron entonces a la figura que se había levantado del suelo, con la nariz sangrante.

- Muy bonito. Sin embargo podríais haber acabado con un polvo rápido... - rió. - no así, tan...secos.

Hermione se dirigió a la salida, Draco la siguió, intentando retenerla.

Cuando los ojos de Zabinni se fijaron en la vela que yacía en el suelo, surgió la nueva maldad. No lo había pensado antes pero caviló que era una idea estupenda.

Tiró la primera vela con el pie. Y algunas más del mismo modo. Luego cogió una vela con la mano y se acercó al piano.

- Hermione, por favor...yo...

- Draco... - Hermione se detuvo bruscamente, girándose. - ¡Se quema!

Draco se giró. Zabinni sostenía unos pergaminos en la mano. Sus partituras.

- ¡Qué haces? - gritó Draco.

Zabinni rió.

- Adivina. - sonrió cruel. - Dí adiós a tus canciones.

El fuego comenzaba a extenderse por la estrecha habitación. Los pergaminos se consumieron rápidamente y ardieron los restos encima del piano.

- Voy a quemar tu rincón secreto...y tu adorado piano, va a convertirse en cenizas.

En un arranque de locura, Zabinni corrió, tirando las velas, Draco trató de detenerle, pero el fuego ya rodeaba las patas del piano y se avivaba cada vez más.

- ¡Aqua! - gritó Hermione, apagando las velas que quedaban.

Pero nadie podría detener al fuego que empezaba a derretir la capa superior del piano, que torneaba las patas que lo sostenían, que arrasaba el sofá de sus recuerdos.

- ¡Draco¡Intenta apagarlo por detrás!

- ¡Aqua¡Aqua!

- Adiós, pianista. - dijo antes de marcharse. - Buena suerte.

Zabinni derribó a Hermione y salió despedido. - ¡No¡No¡No! - gritó Draco. No se había dado cuenta pero lloraba. Había empezado a llorar cuando vio como las canciones que Hermione y él habían compuesto en sus noches, desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

- ¡Draco¡Draco!

Hermione corrió hasta él, el fuego le asediaba. Tiró de él hacia afuera.

- ¡Vamos!

- ¡El piano, Hermione¡El piano!

- No podemos hacer nada. Tenemos que intentar que el fuego no salga de aquí.

Agarrándolo como pudo lo sacó hasta la entrada, que no ardía gracias a que había apagado las velas antes de que Zabinni pudiese llegar a ellas.

- Hagámoslo juntos. Podemos extinguirlo. ¡Vamos!

- ¡Aqua!

El agua luchaba contra el fuego, el piano se alzaba como el bloque más importante del incendio, asediado por el fuego por todas partes. El agua borró el fuego como pudo, pasando de fuego a humareda. Una espesa niebla de cenizas.

- El piano...

- Draco. Tengo que irme.

- No. He perdido el piano, he perdido...no puedo perderte a ti.

- No tienes opción.

Hermione le besó, rápidamente y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor.

Draco observó los restos de su rincón secreto, resbaló de la pared al suelo y lloró con toda su alma, el pedazo de su alma misma, que había muerto.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Si Pansy hubiese sabido el peligro que corría Ron, nunca le habría dejado marcharse. Pero, ingenua a los planes maléficos de los mortífagos, a los que ella también pertenecía, se adentró en la noche armada solo con su astucia. Pretendía confundir al grupo, decir que se había quedado reteniendo a unos sangres sucias. Mentir se le daba muy bien. Era una actriz nata.

No sospechaba que Ron y Hermione estaban en el punto de mira de los mortífagos. Creía que era un ataque general, no un secuestro.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Pansy? - le espetó Sylvia, una mortífaga, compañera de curso, encapuchada.

- Tuve que distraer a...

- ¿Los has visto?

Pansy tragó saliva.

- No...nada, está muy oscuro.

- Tienen que estar por aquí...dentro no los encuentran y tendremos que huir pronto. Ya sabes, en el lago a las y media.

La rubia asintió. Sylvia, en un claro la observó.  
- ¿Cómo no te has puesto tu capa¡Morrison!

Un fornido joven, también encapuchado, se detuvo, ambas chicas llegaron a su altura. - Dale una a ésta...¿hay señales de ellos?

Parkinson agarró la túnica y empezó a colocársela rápidamente. Se había salvado por los pelos.

- Ni rastro. ¿Dónde coño pueden estar esos dos?

- Jodiendo entre los matojos.  
Rieron estúpidamente. Pansy apenas había prestado atención a la conversación, pero de pronto, oyó algo que le resonó en los oídos.

- ¡Creo que le han visto! Giró la cabeza y sintió el corazón palpitándole desbocado. Sintió ese extraño nudo de la corazonada mezclada con los peores designios del destino.

- Ni rastro de Granger pero creo que pronto tendremos al Weasley.

Y su máscara de cristal se rompió. Aunque nadie lo vio. Sólo su miedo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Corría como si le fuera la vida en ello. No imaginaba cuánta verdad había en la comparación. A pesar de los tacones, se movía con presteza. Pero llamaba demasiado la atención, resonaban por todo el pasillo y aunque estaba aterrada, Hermione aún tenía su aguda y rápida inteligencia.

Los transformó en unos deportivos y lamentó no tener suficiente experiencia como para transformar también su ajustado vestido.

Siguió corriendo. Había perdido unos segundos muy valiosos. En su mente confundida, la imagen de la sala del piano ardiendo estaba clavada. Le dolía tan profundamente como a Draco, aunque su relación no fuese la misma, por supuesto. Pero tampoco tenía tiempo para lamentar. Torció de lado, tenía que bajar dos escaleras para terminar y llegar.

De pronto, una sombra surgió de la oscuridad en la que los pasillos estaban sumidos. Hermione no lo vio avalanzarse a ella. Sorprendida, gritó pero la mano tapó su boca.

- ¡Shh! Hermione soy yo. - le susurró una voz conocida.

Tenía la respiración provocándole un sordo pitido en los oídos. Estaba aterrada y ni siquiera la presencia de su amigo conseguió relajarla.  
- Harry...¿y...?

- Tienes que irte. Los mortífagos han.  
- Lo sé. - asintió ella. - Pero no pienso irme. Tenemos que ayudar.

- Hermione, no...

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo...tenemos que sacar a la gente de ahí.

Asiéndolo de la mano, tiró de él. En momentos como ese, se confirmaba por qué era una Gryffindor. Su cerebro ya planeaba antes de llegar.

Faltaban varios peldaños cuando comenzaron a entrever la humareda de hechizos y sombras. Gritos, llantos, confusión.

Hermione soltó la mano de Harry. Éste la llamó pero fue inútil. Hermione había visto a una chica arrinconada por un mortífago. Sin temblarle el pulso lo desarmó y lo dejó inconsciente. No lo pensó. Simplemente actuó. Cogió a la chica de la mano y tiró de ella: "Sube, sube a la sala común de Gryffindor: "Rumor de primavera"¡corre!".

Harry desarmó a otro mortífago, que resultó ser un Slytherin. Lo cogió por la túnica y lo zarandeó.

- ¿Qué queréis¿Qué buscáis?

El chico rió. Harry clavó su varita en el cuello del chico.

- A tus amigos.

- ¡Socorro!

Se giró, pero de pronto, el chico dio un salto y le golpeó en el rostro. Harry cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Todo se hizo borroso.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Parvati empujó a Dean contra la pared. Había visto al grupo de mortífagos. Respiraba agitadamente. Sollozaba.

- Silencio, por Merlín... - suplicó a Dean.

La noche estaba cerrada. Era tétrica. Parvati tenía miedo.

Vio pasar las figuras justo a su lado.

- ¡Nos queda muy poco¿Los habéis encontrado?

No quería ni oírlo. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía razonar. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Los mortífagos estaban al otro lado de la pared donde ellos se escondían.

Sintió algo apretándole la mano. Miró hacia ella. Era la mano embarrada de Dean. Le miró. Él también estaba aterrado. Pero tenerle allí era no estar sola. Se sintió reconfortada, aunque Dean sangrase y el frío y el miedo le calasen el alma.

- Quedémonos aquí. - sugirió una de las voces.

Parvati y Dean se dirigieron una mirada alarmada.

- ¡Nos quedan cinco minutos¡Pronto vendrá La Orden!

- Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a esos dos.

Les rodearon, Parvati apretó la mano de Dean. Se marchaban. Se marchaban. Se fueron.

Parvati respiró por fin y no pudo controlarse. Rompió a llorar.

- ¡Mortífagos!¡No!¿Qué habrá...?Dios mío...los demás...

Dean rodeó sus hombros y la abrazó. Parvati temblaba. Él también.

- ¿Y si nos buscan a nosotros?

- No lo creo. - dijo Dean. - Creo que buscan a Harry y a Ginny. Tenemos que entrar.

Sin embargo, un dolor intensísimo le sobrecogió y perdió el equilibrio, resbalando hasta el suelo. Parvati se arrodilló.

- Dean...Dean...

La pierna del Gryffindor sangraba mucho. Parvati no sabía qué hacer.

- Cinco minutos...sólo cinco minutos... - susurró Dean.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

El mortífago sonrió. Tenía a Harry Potter a su merced. Cuánto le gustaría al Lord estar en su papel, pensó. No podía matarlo pero sí hacerle pagar el daño que había hecho a su Lord. Maquinó el Crucio y justo cuando iba a pronunciarlo, algo le estalló por dentro. Le dio tiempo a girarse y verla antes de morir. Hermione nunca olvidaría la mirada del mortífago que mató aquella noche.

Se veía sola, cogió a Harry, pesaba mucho. Agarró a un muchacho que corría escaleras arriba y le obligó a que la ayudara.

- ¡Súbelo a Gryffindor¡Vamos!

Había sacado fuerzas de donde no tenía. El muchacho se fue corriendo, ignorándola. Hermione sujetó a Harry, pero no podía con él. No podía.

Entonces, sintió alguien a su lado.Giró la cabeza y le vio.

- ¡Ron! Gracias a Merlín. ¿Estás bien?  
El pelirrojo asintió.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry?

- No lo sé. Tenemos que llevarle a Gryffindor.

Pero ella no podía. No podía. Quería que toda aquella pesadilla acabase.

Ron cogió en brazos a Harry y subió las escaleras.  
- ¡Vamos, Hermione¡Vamos!

Hermione se agarró a la barandilla y subió con dificultad. Se estaba mareando.

- Sube tú, voy enseguida.

- ¡No¡Vamos!

- ¡Sube! - gritó ella. - ¡Sube¡Le quieren a él¡Sube!

Errores y más errores. Ron corrió hacia arriba, no iba a dejarla pero no podía con los dos. La llamó de nuevo pero no recibió respuesta. Y corrió escaleras arriba. Hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, asfixiado, para dejar a Harry en el sofá y volver abajo por Hermione. Por los ventanales se veía el anochecer.

Fue entonces, en la bajada, cuando lo encontraron.

- ¡Aquí está! - oyó gritar.

Eran cinco encapuchados. Cinco varitas aputando hacia él. No les veía las cara pero oía sus respiraciones, agitadas, sedientas y feroces. Sintió la punzada del miedo. Se sintió acorralado. Acorralado.

Uno de ellos hizo el ademán de subir un escalón. Ron sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades de escapar. Acorralado. Atrapada en Hogwarts, su segunda casa.

Dicen que las grandes ideas surjen en los momentos más crudos en la vida de las personas. Quizá la locura sea amante del miedo. Ron no lo supo explicar, pero le sobrevino la locura, abrazada a la más salvadora lucidez.

Ellos le vieron correr en dirección a la pared. Fue demasiado rápido, quizá demasiado inesperado.

El ruido de cristales rotos inundó las afueras de Hogwarts, a la par que éstos saltaban en todas direcciones. Cristales de los distintos colores de la vidriera. Cristales rotos.

Se podría haber matado, pero no lo hizo. El miedo seguía en él. Al igual que la locura.

Cayó pesadamente y aulló de dolor, pero no tardó en incorporarse, mientras su cuerpo gritaba en forma de dolorosas punzadas en las magulladuras y cortes. Corrió pero algo le dolía demasiado en el costado. En un claro se detuvo, se llevó la mano a él. La mano regresó empapada de sangre. Su varita estaba rota. No podía soportar aquello, era demasiado.

Se ocultó detrás de un árbol. Respiraba como lo que era, un animal herido y agonizante. Sollozó y retiró su capa. Estaba sangrando mucho. Y estaba totalmente indefenso.

- No muevas ni un sólo músculo...aunque viéndote, no creo que puedas.

La pesadilla continuaba.

Ron levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una cara conocida. Michael Murray, jugador del equipo de Slytherin.

- Sólo porque el Lord lo ordena no te mato aquí mismo, Weasley. Pero...no dijo nada de un poquito de...-sonrió malicioso. - Juego.

Justo cuando iba a lanzar el Crucio, y Ron ya tenía los ojos cerrados, se oyó una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

- Muy bien, Mike. El Señor estará orgulloso.

Ron tenía la vista nublada pero intentó vislumbrar el rostro de la nueva voz.

- ¿Orgulloso sólo? Este mérito se me reconocerá...como es debido. - rió. - Tendré una recompensa por parte del Lord.

- No lo dudo.

Entonces, agudizando la vista, la vio. Era Pansy Parkinson.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Despertó atada. No recordaba nada pero, como un torrente, los recuerdos empezaron a abordarla. Zabinni, Draco, el fuego, los gritos, Harry, Ron y...había matado a alguien. Recordó la cara con detalle.

Pero entonces, volvió a la realidad. No sabía donde estaba, no recordaba aquel lugar. Un encapuchado se ajustaba la túnica, de espaldas a ella. Pero estaba viva. Estaba viva, no la habían matado. Sin embargo, la habían atado. Estaba prisionera. ¿Por qué¿Por qué la habían capturado¿Y dónde estaba?

Intentó desatarse sin hacer ruido, pero la figura se movió en ese mismo instante. Unos ojos azul pálido se clavaron en ella, junto a ellos, una sonrisa malévola, cruel...conocida.

- Hola sangre sucia.

Hermione titubeó, sintió un temblor por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Estás preparada para morir? Deberías ir sabiendo que ese es tu único destino. Y por supuesto, deberías sentirte privilegiada. Te dará muerte ni más ni menos, que el Señor Oscuro. Eso es algo por lo que estar orgullosa¿qué opinas?

No podía responder.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Lucius Malfoy sonrió.

- En la Sala común de Slytherin. Pronto viajaremos a la morada del Lord. Faltan escasos minutos para ello.

El hombre caminó a su alrededor, observándola con hastío y sarcasmo.

- El triunfo es evidente. Hemos ganado la guerra sin ni siquiera empezarla. El futuro es nuestro.

El futuro es algo tan frágil como el corazón. El futuro no se rige por ningún destino, o quizá, si así ocurre, es tan misterioso y desentrañable que está fuera de nuestro alcance. Lucius no imaginaba que las palabras se rebelarían contra él segundos después de haberlas pronunciado. Él planeó un futuro muy distinto. Él asignó a los suyos un destino que ninguno seguiría. Su esposa nunca llegaría a amarle, su hijo nunca llegaría a caminar por el sendero que él le obligó a seguir.

Pasado, presente y futuro se unieron en aquella sala cuando Draco Malfoy entró precipitadamente.

El pasado, cara a cara, el presente sangrando, el futuro, pendiente de un hilo. Vio a Hermione, vio a su propio padre y se vio a él mismo. Pasado, presente...y futuro. Todos jugando a ser Dios.

- Hijo... - Lucius se giró al oírle entrar. - te esperaba. Rápido. Casi todos se han ido ya. Faltan los que han capturado a Wesaley que irán por el otro pasadizo. Vámonos, el viejo no debe tardar. Es demasiado listo... - y rió. - y demasiado estúpido.

- Padre...

- Vamos. Arrastra a la sangre sucia hasta el pasadizo secreto. Vamos.

Lucius comenzó a caminar por delante de él.

Draco y Hermione se miraron. Draco se quedó estático. Hermione pestañeó, sin poder articular palabra.

Lucius murmuró un hechizo delante de una estatua y ésta se partió en dos, dejando a la vista una gruta iluminada. Miró a su hijo, enfadado.

- ¿Qué acabo de decirte, Draco? Draco le miró. Los ojos de Lucius brillaban, felices e iracundos, algo increíble pero cierto.

- No.

- ¿Qué?

Su futuro al alcance de una palabra.  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Voy a dormirle. Tenemos que salir pitando.

Murray apuntó a Ron. Ron le miró indeciso. Pansy no se movía. Iba a dejarle actuar. Se delataría sino.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz impactó en el cuerpo del muchacho que no tardó en caer desplomado. Sin vida. Las dos miradas azules se fundieron, alejados aún.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Una locura.

Pansy sonrió. No había ningún gesto en su rostro. Quizá Ron no podría desvelarlo en ese momento, quizás y probablemente, nunca. Lo único que sabía es que aquella chica acababa de salvarle la vida.

Pansy se acercó a él con avidez, se arrodilló y siguió con el dedo uno de los cortes de la cara del pelirrojo. El Weasley apretó los dientes. Pansy miró la yema roja. Después le besó.

El pelirrojo deseó abrazarla, besarla, acogerla, agradecerle, hablarle. Pero no había tiempo. En aquel caos no había tiempo ni para pensar, tampoco para despedidas.

Pansy no lo había dicho antes, pero ahora sabía que debía hacerlo. No sabía si era definitivo o no, aunque intuía que lo iba a ser. Lo cierto es que le besó, se levantó y pronunció una palabra antes de desaparecer en la noche:

- Adiós.

Ron volvió a quedarse solo. Con la extraña sensación de que había perdido la vida aunque el cadáver de Murray, a sus pies, dijese lo contrario. A veces la lógica no es la verdad.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- No.

Sacó su varita. - ¡Desatem!

Los nudos se aflojaron de repente. Hermione tiró y las cuerdas se rompieron. Se levantó. Lucius apuntó hacia ella pero Draco le amenazó. El patriarca no entendía nada pero empezó a entender con avidez.

- Nos has traicionado. Tú...eres un traidor.

- Hermione, vete. Avisa a Dumbledore.

Lucius miró a la Gryffindor.

- Draco, van a venir todos aquí. Tenemos que irnos los dos.

- Yo me quedo.

Y si Draco dudó alguna vez del amor de Hermione, en aquel momento, se desvanecieron todas y cada una de sus dudas. Sintió la mano sudorosa de la castaña, agarrando la suya.

- Y yo contigo.

- Tú...y la sangre sucia...tú...un Malfoy...

- Vete, padre.

- ¡Estás loco¡Te ha cegado¡Te ha hechizado!

- Vete, padre, por favor. Huye.

- ¿Huir¿Huir yo¿Quién ha traicionado a la Marca¿Quién¡Has traicionado la marca de tu brazo¡Has traicionado a tu amo!

- ¡¡Yo no tengo amo!! Soy libre. Soy libre para elegir qué quiero hacer con mi vida. Y a quién quiero en ella. Tú me obligaste a esto. Pero se acabó.

- Draco, hijo...piensa, sé razonable. Debes recapacitar. - Lucius habló casi con ternura. - El Lord te perdonará. Perdonará tu debilidad.

- La única persona que debe perdonarme es Hermione. El Lord no tiene nada que perdonarme.

- ¡Traicionar al Lord por una sangre sucia¡Traicionar a tu padre¡Vas a deshonrar a tu familia¡A tu madre¡A todos los Malfoy!

Entonces el reloj anunció la primera hora de la madrugada. Era la hora de irse.

- Vete, padre. Vete.

- Te perseguirán. Acabarán contigo. Y con ella también. Te arrepentirás. Te arrepentirás pero será tarde.

Draco calló. Hermione le apretó la mano.

Otra nueva campanada sonó. La penúltima. Pero Lucius no se rendiría. Hermione vio su acción antes que Draco y reaccionó.

- ¡Escudo!

El hechizo de Lucius rebotó hacia él mismo, empujándole hacia adentro. La gruta se cerró de golpe. Era la hora. La hora estelar. La vuelta al infierno.

Draco miró a Hermione. Reinaba el silencio en la sala. El escudo fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, desvaneciéndose la capa plateada que les rodeaba.

Draco miraba en dirección a la gruta. Hermione le llamó por su nombre. Él la miró. Hermione lloraba. No sabía si de tristeza o de alegría, pero lloraba.

Draco la abrazó, era lo que sentía. La abrazó y ella le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Abrazados, el uno al otro, Draco derramó la última lágrima por su destino, la primera por su nueva vida. _La que acababa de elegir._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hola a tods. Aquí lo tenéis.

Me he quedado exhausta tras la última palabra. Advierto que el próximo capítulo es ya el penúltimo, me atrevería a decir el último porque tras él solo quedará un Epílogo. Ahora mismo no puedo decir nada. Lloro de emoción. Este capítulo lo imaginé cuando creé al pianista. Y el próximo lo tengo en mi mente, seré fiel a mi propósito inicial.

De veras, no puedo decir nada. Espero vuestros comentarios ansiosamente, esto es casi una despedida pero...os advierto, no es el final este capítulo y...no digo nada más. Pero no es su final. No acaba así la historia.

Os agradezco la paciencia, el cariño y el apoyo que habéis tenido conmigo. No estoy pasando por mis mejores momentos aunque tampoco por los peores. Pero los cambios necesitan tiempo para asimilarse y no los llevo muy bien. Gracias, de todo corazón, sois unas personas y amigas magníficas y sin vosotras, El pianista no habría sido más que una idea fugaz, fruto de demasiado amor y poesía. Gracias, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, a pesar de que está escrito de una forma caótica, haciendo honor a su nombre.

Os quiero muchísimo. Nos vemos muy pronto. Para todo, tenéis mi e-mail y por supuesto, a través de reviews ;) Un besazo

_Lira Garbo_

**¿Quién dijo que era el fin?  
Nika**

_¿Qué haces aquí?  
¿Dónde has dejado el alma y el valor?  
Sientes morir Y crees que es un castigo De algún dios_

_Aunque el tiempo Se haga eterno yo Me encadeno a tí_

_¿Quién dijo que era el fin?  
Podrás caer El suelo se volverá Cielo otra vez_

_Puedes aferrarte al amor O sufrir por los dos Consuelo tendras en mí ¿Quién dijo que era el fin?_

_Sé que el dolor Te ahoga sin dejarte respirar Si crees en mí Yo muerdo tu tristeza sin piedad No me importa cuanto tiempo, amor Me encadeno a tí_

_¿Quién dijo que era el fin?  
Podrás caer El suelo se volverá Cielo otra vez_

_Puedes aferrarte al amor O sufrir por los dos Consuelo tendras en mí ¿Quién dijo que era el fin?_

_Hazme un hueco en tu silencio Absorbe mi pasión El miedo sabe esperar Abre el corazón sin condición No morirá, no morirá, no morirá_

_Puedes aferrarte al amor O sufrir por los dos Consuelo tendras en mí ¿Quién dijo que era el fin?_

_¿Quién dijo?  
¿Quién dijo que era el fin?  
Podrás caer El suelo se volverá Cielo otra vez_

_Puedes aferrarte al amor O sufrir por los dos Consuelo tendras en mí ¿Quién dijo que era el fin¿Quién dijo que era el fin¿Quién dijo que era el fin?_


End file.
